Pasión sin censura, amor sin condición
by BerryF
Summary: Un estúpido capítulo escrito en el libro de Brennan había creado una gran confusión en Booth, quien ahora decía que la amaba. Estaba confusa, había descubierto que su cercanía a Booth no era más que... amor.  Historia escrita por Dayane Silva.
1. El principio

**Capítulo 1- El principio**

Era como los días normales, Booth había ido a recoger a Brennan para un caso, ésta estaba en la plataforma mientras él estaba en la puerta.

-¡vamos, huesos!, no tenemos todo el día -Gritó Booth apurándola a salir de la plataforma.

-¡espera Booth! Señor Fisher, quiero que recoja estos huesos y se los lleve al limbo, entregue eso a Cam y prepare la plataforma, porque como ves, tenemos un nuevo caso.

-¡hay, huesos! ¡Bájate ya de ahí! - Gritó Booth ya impaciente.

-ya voy - Dijo Brennan bajando de la plataforma.

-¡por fin!, vámonos.- Dijo yendo hacia la puerta e indicando con la mano la salida.

-espérate, tengo que coger mi bolso y las cosas que necesito…-Decía mientras se quitaba la bata y se dirigía hacia su oficina, al entrar vio a Ángela que estaba como loca moviendo las cosas en la oficina de Brennan.

-¿qué haces, Angi?

-hay cariño, ¿no has visto por ninguna parte mi carpeta rosa? – preguntó azarada Ángela.

-no, creí que ya habías arreglado mi ordenador.

Dijo apuntando hacia su mesa donde debería esta su ordenador.

-no lo he arreglado aún, pero me pondré a ello cuando encuentre mi carpeta, estoy segura que la traje cuando vine a coger tu ordenador.

-¿estás segura de que la dejaste aquí?

Preguntó mientras seguía a Ángela con la mirada, ya que esta no se quedaba quieta.

-pues no lo sé, estaba con ella en la mano, llevé tu ordenador a mi sala, y desde esto no la he visto más. - Ángela hablaba mientras imitaba sus propios pasos.

-Angi, no habrás parado en la mesa de cierto experto en bichos, ¿verdad?

Ángela puso cara de que iba a decir que no, pero remedió sus palabras, puso una sonrisa de "Aaaahhh, ya caí en cuenta…".

-Sí

-Angi…- Brennan puso cara de "¿no se te ocurre donde puede estar?"

En ese momento se oyó un alarido afuera de la oficina:

-¡huesos! ¿¡Vas a venir hoy!

-¡voy Booth!… Ángela, deberías preguntarle a Hodgins sobre tu carpeta- le dijo Brennan

-Está bien, ¿tenemos un nuevo caso?- preguntó Ángela.

-¡huesos! -se oyó otro grito de un muy desesperado Booth:

-sí, tenemos un nuevo caso, Booth está impaciente.- Le contestó Brennan a Ángela

Ángela sonrió y salió junto a Brennan de la oficina, se dirigían hacia Booth.

-por fin…-Replicó Booth levantando las manos hacia arriba.

-estás demasiado impaciente- dijo Brennan pasando al lado de él. Booth se quedó parado mirándola desconcertado.

-¡ya!…ahora vas a decir que la culpa es mía

Brennan suspiró fuerte y puso una sonrisa irónica.

-pues sí - Afirmó caminando y revisando su bolso.

-como si fuera yo el que tardó demasiado, parece que en lugar de ir a ver un muerto vamos a visitar al "emperador Shanshinlau"- Protestó Booth haciendo burla del nombre.

-no existe ningún emperador con ese nombre en la historia - lo corrigió la antropóloga parando de pronto, Booth venía tras ella y vio su cara de "se me quedó algo".

-bueno, ¿¡y ahora qué!- Preguntó Booth a punto de explotar.

-olvidé una carpeta- contestó Brennan sabiendo que lo había hecho irritar

-¡huesos!- explotó el agente del FBI.

-no te enfades, me das solo un minuto, solo la voy a coger y vengo, ¿vale?

-no, no, no, voy yo, no va a ser que te encuentres al emperador shanshinlau y te quedes allá con él.

Salió caminando hacia la oficina de ella y al entrar fue hacia la mesa del ordenador, la carpeta de Brennan estaba encima de la mesita pequeña frente al sofá, él cogió la carpeta, pero al levantarla vio que tenía una carpeta rosa de bajo, así que se dispuso posarla sobre la mesa pero se cayó y de dentro de ella se cayeron unos folios. Se dispuso a recogerlos, pero el texto que estaba escrito le llamó la atención:

"…_La gente dice que sólo se vive una vez, pero la gente se equivoca en eso, igual que se equivoca en todo. En los momentos de mayor oscuridad, antes del aura, una mujer regresa a su cama, ¿qué vida lleva?, ¿Es la misma vida que esta mujer llevaba hace media hora?, ¿hace un día?, ¿hace un año? ¿Quién es este hombre?, ¿Llevan vidas separadas o comparten la misma vida?..._

Conocía estas palabras. Todas y cada una de ellas eran el capítulo final del libro que Brennan estaba escribiendo cuando él estaba en coma, su sueño volvió a su cabeza y junto a él varias preguntas, pero sólo en una se dio más vueltas: "Brennan había cambiado el final original de su novela, ¿porque lo había hecho?" pero sus preguntas se deshicieron al oír la voz de Ángela:

-¡ahí está! ¡Sabía que la había dejado aquí! -dijo entrando en la oficina y dirigiéndose hacia Booth, este estaba parado como si se hubiera llevado un susto.

-¿estás bien Booth? – dijo Ángela cogiendo la carpeta de la mano de Booth.

-sí… sí… ¿has hecho tú lo de la carpeta?

-no… estaba en el ordenador de Bren. Espérate Un minuto ¿lo has leído?

-¿sabe huesos de la existencia de esto?- dijo muy serio.

-no, pero tenía pensado dárselo ¿porque?

-no lo hagas, ahora no, hazme este favor- dijo el agente saliendo de la oficina.

-pero… ¿lo has leído o no? - preguntó un poco confusa, pues eran muchas hojas para que él las hubiese leído todas.

Booth paró y sonrió mirándola:

-lo he soñado Angi, lo he soñado…- replicó la segunda frase como si le aliviara decírselo y se fue. Ángela con su respuesta miró hacia la carpeta y consintió como si supiera la intensidad de los sentimientos que provocaban aquellas palabras. Booth salió de la oficina y se fue hacia la puerta, parecía feliz.

-¡vamos, huesos! – Dijo dándole la carpeta, pero Brennan lo miró extrañada, sus facciones habían cambiado, estaba como relajado.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso has visto a Shanshishau?

Booth sonrió.

-Shanshinlau, huesos, pero ¿por qué preguntas?

-pareces… no sé, contento o como si hubieras visto algo- decía ella observándolo. Él sonrió y se aproximó a ella.

-sí que he visto algo… ven, tenemos que irnos.

Ella se puso con cara de "no tuvo gracia" y lo siguió. En la SUV Brennan estaba mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-Booth, ¿aun estás enfadado conmigo?- Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-no estoy enfadado contigo huesos, es que tardabas mucho

-pero tú también te tardaste y parecías enfadado.

-no estoy enfadado ¿está bien?

-está bien…-dijo Brennan en tono aburrido y se giró nuevamente hacia la ventanilla.

-Rebeca no quiere dejar a Parker venir conmigo a un partido este fin de semana y esto me pone de los nervios, es solo esto, no es por ti.

-¿y por qué no hablas con ella cuando estés tranquilo? puede que así la convenzas…

Booth soltó una risa irónica.

-Rebeca no eres tú, huesos, no se puede hablar con ella, pues ella no entiende las cosas y piensa que yo no tengo derechos.

-es que no los tienes

-¿Qué?

-que no tienes derechos.

-Parker es mi hijo, vale huesos. Tengo todo el derecho de estar con él.

-ya sé que piensas así, pero Rebeca es una mujer independiente y para la sociedad ella es madre soltera, así que tus derechos, Booth, se resumen solo a la donación del esperma empleado para que naciera Parker.

-¿eso es lo que piensas, huesos? ¿Que solo soy un simple donante de esperma? ¿Como querías que fuera para el hijo que querías tener conmigo?- replicó Booth en alto tono, como si le importara un pepino lo que estas palabras provocarían en Brennan.

-no… no he dicho esto pero...- Brennan se giró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

En este momento habían llegado y Booth estacionó la SUV, no se percató de la cara que traía Brennan.

-¿pero?, no hay pero ¿bueno? ¡Y ya está! - en este momento la miró, ella se estaba preguntando por qué diablos le había pedido a Booth semejante tontería.

-¡yo no soy Rebeca, tú mismo lo has dicho! - Brennan dijo esto mirándolo y bajando del coche y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Booth la siguió, quería disculparse, pero un agente le interrumpió.

-¿agente Booth? – se dirigió el agente a Booth.

-sí

-soy el agente Charley, fui el primero en acudir a la escena del crimen.

-¿y que quiere? ¿Las felicitaciones por eso, agente?

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo y ahora con el agente por interrumpir que le pidiera perdón a Brennan.

-no… no, agente Booth, sólo se lo he dicho para informarle.- Booth se dio cuenta que había sido arrogante.

-no, perdone usted agente, es que estoy con la cabeza… ya sabe, un poco caliente, pero infórmeme lo que tiene.

-lo han encontrado un grupo de mendigos que buscaban cosas en la basura y se han asustado, uno ha informado en la policía ayer, pero son mendigos, nadie les cree. - decía mientras conducía a Booth al lugar del crimen. La víctima estaba dentro de un contenedor de basura grande, Brennan ya estaba allí próximo del cadáver, subida en una pequeña escalera, ya que no podría ver bien al cadáver si lo miraba desde abajo. Booth se aproximó.

-¿qué tenemos, huesos?

-es un cadáver ¿Por qué le preguntas a él y no a la forense? – preguntó el agente Charley. - Brennan y Booth lo miraron con cara de "¿que estupidez dice este?", pero aún así Brennan respondió.

-mujer entre 17 a 20 años, parece que le han roto la ropa…- Brennan intentó aproximarse al cadáver pero casi se cae dentro del contenedor, si no fuera por Booth que la detuvo al enlazar sus brazos a la cintura de ella.

-¡eh! huesos cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño, estos contenedores son viejos, te podrías cortar, o algo así. - Brennan lo miro y sonrió.

-no te preocupes, pero por si acaso sujétame para que pueda… - Decía mientras se curvaba hacia delante para estar más cerca del cadáver.

-¿crees que fue una violación?, huesos.

-¿Por qué crees que sea una violación?- Preguntó Brennan que tenía casi la mitad del cuerpo dentro del contenedor.

-sólo interpreto lo que dijiste. Estaba con la ropa rota y eso indica violación. - Dijo él intentando mirar hacia dentro del contenedor, pero al hacerlo aflojó los brazos he hizo que Brennan sintiera como si se fuera a caer.

-¡ah! ¡Booth!. – gritó Brennan.

Booth, que también se asustó, le agarró muy fuerte de las piernas y tiró de ella de vuelta.

-tranquila

-¿tranquila? me ibas a dejar caer. - Dijo ya poniéndose de pie.

-no te voy a dejar caer ¿vale?

Booth estaba no sólo sujetándola, ahora estaba agarrado a ella.

-me voy poner hacia delante nuevamente, no me sueltes. – dijo ella metiendo el rostro dentro del contenedor.

-no te voy a soltar, vale, me quedare aquí quietito. - Dijo sonriendo, pues estaba muy a gusto ahí.

-hay marcas en el cráneo. Probablemente de cuando la tiraron al contenedor.

-¿crees que fue un asalto?

-no, no fue un asalto - Dijo volviéndose a poner de pie.

-vaya… ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura?

-porque seguramente se habrían llevado esto…- Explicó mostrándole a Booth un reloj muy caro que llevaba la víctima encima, Booth lo miró sin soltar a Brennan.

-vaya… sí que no fue un robo…

-te lo he dicho - Replicó ella dándole el reloj a un ayudante que le extendía una bolsita de pruebas y quitándose los guantes.

-ya sé que lo has dicho, pero ven, bájate de ahí que te vas acabar haciendo daño.- Dijo él levantándola de la escalera por donde la estaba abrazando y girando para bajarla del otro lado muy despacio como si la deslizara por su cuerpo, y como estaba abrazándola, así se quedó.

-no era necesario que me bajaras así.

-es divertido. ¿O vas decir que no te gustó?... - Dijo poniendo cara de perrito, pero ella estaba seria. -bueno, huesos, ya, perdóname, no te quise comparar con Rebeca y mucho menos hablarte de aquella forma, perdóname…

-lo hago si me sueltas.

-te suelto si lo haces…

-¿Por qué? Si yo lo he dicho primero.

-porque soy yo quien te tiene sujeto

-bueno, te perdono, ¿satisfecho?, ahora suéltame

Booth la soltó y se dirigió a los técnicos.

- hay que sacarla de ahí y llevarla al Jeffersonian.- les dijo Booth.

- no…-negó Brennan. Booth la miró extrañado.

- ¿cómo que no?

-que no. A ver… hay que llevar todo el contenedor al Jeffersonian. - Dijo ella dirigiéndose a los técnicos, Booth solo se rió.

-ya la oyeron… que se lleven todo el contenedor


	2. Una misión de,en pareja

Bueno, hola de nuevo...leí los reviews y vi que varias personas comentaron que ya han leído este fic, gracias por comentar y por leer el primer capítulo. Voy a aclararles algunas cosas:

Este fic, como ya he dicho, no es mío. Yo solo lo estoy subiendo aquí en FanFiction, la autora de este fic es **Dayane da silva. **Ella tenía una cuenta en Fotolog como annyday y en esa cuenta fué que subió el fic. Yo leí el fic completo y me gustó mucho y por eso quise subirlo aquí. Antes de publicar el primer capítulo le pedí autorización a Dayane para poder publicar y que no quedara como plagio, por eso le cambié un poquito la estructura de las palabras.

Otra cosa es que, podría ponerle un final al fic, ya que Dayane me dijo que lo había dejado incompleto asi que...talvez pueda intentarlo...

Si tienen más dudas díganme y yo trataré de contestar...Bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic y espero que les guste!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a Hart Hanson. El fic no me pertenece sino a Dayane Da Silva.

* * *

><p>El cadáver de la chica ya estaba en el laboratorio junto con el contenedor, Hodgins se encontraba dentro del contenedor quitando los restos con ayuda de Fisher, Ángela se dirigía hacia los dos, que se encontraban en la plataforma.<p>

-¿hay algo para mí?- Preguntó Ángela.

Hodgins estaba con la cabeza dentro del contenedor y no vió ni oyó a Ángela, en este mismo instante estaba más entretenido con un ixodoideo.

-hola preciosa… que guapa eres, eres la única capaz de darme placer de todos los otros que he encontrado, eres…- Hodgins le hablaba a una garrapata, pero puso su cabeza afuera del contenedor y quedó a escasos centímetros de Ángela. - Angi…

-gracias, pero estas asquerosamente dentro de un contenedor de basura, y por eso supongo que esos halagos no eran para mí.- le respondió Ángela sabiendo que hablaba con el tipo de los bichos

-ha...- se quedó sin respuesta unos segundos y luego respondió -... ixodoideo…- Ángela se puso a reír.

-y… ¿qué es un ixodoideo?

-una garrapata- respondió el señor Fisher.

-¡eh! la prueba es mía, yo soy el que explica- reclamó Hodgins, que no se iba a dejar ganar el título del "Rey del Laboratorio"… Fisher se volvió al cadáver que tenía en la mesa de autopsias. Hodgins se puso a salir del contenedor y puso su garrapata en un frasco de pruebas.

- ¿tienes algo para mí o ya puedo irme a vomitar? – dijo con su siempre "actitud optimista" Ángela.

-he encontrado esto, estaba incrustado en el pecho de la víctima…- dijo dándole una bandeja con una papeleta y también algunos objetos.

-¡mmm… algo para excitarme también!- dijo brindando una sonrisa muy tentadora a Hodgins.

-sabes que para ti siempre lo mejor- respondió Hodgins con la misma ironía coqueta.

En este momento subió Cam a la plataforma y escuchó las excitaciones de la pareja.

-¡ustedes dos, contrólense o les tiro un cubo de agua fría!, y creo que a ti no te vendría nada mal -dijo apuntando hacia Hodgins.

-¡eh!…- reclamó Hodgins.

Ángela salió de la plataforma y se fue a su oficina con la papeleta, Hodgins también iba saliendo cuando Cam lo paró.

-¿a donde crees que vas?- le preguntó seria Cam.

-a mi despacho…

-no, no. Me vas a quitar eso de aquí…-dijo apuntando al contenedor- …te vas a dar una buena ducha y después podrás pensar en ir a tu despacho.-

Hodgins dio un suspiro largo, como un niño al cual su madre le manda hacer los deberes cuando él quiere ir mas bien a ver la tele, bajó los hombros y se fue con cara de: "me han regañado". Cam se aproximó a Fisher que estaba examinando el cadáver.

-¿Qué tenemos señor Fisher?

-una agonía, que sofoca el bello resplandecer del sol bajo ese tormentoso velo de una muerte sin explicación…-la respuesta de Fisher desconcertó a Cam, no sabía si llorar por la respuesta triste o por desespero de tener que soportarla.

-animo señor Fisher, que tenemos un nuevo caso – Cam decidió no llorar, solo le dijo esto intentando animarlo con un gesto de levantar su mano como se digiera: ¡bien!, pero fue inútil, él le miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y luego volvió los ojos al cadáver.

-hay fracturas en las falanges y también en la t2 y t3, pero no son la causa de la muerte, algo le arañó levemente el vientre.- dijo Fisher.

-micro fracturas en el cráneo y marcas que podrían ser arañazos en el brazo como si alguien la intentase coger y no lo lograra.

En este momento llegó Ángela.

-creo que he encontrado algo- dijo subiendo en la plataforma y dirigiéndose hacia el ordenador.-Hodgins me lo ha dado, dijo que la víctima lo llevaba encima cuando la tiraron, es una papeleta que está hecha de un papel muy resistente. Estaba mojada y manchada de sangre, pero al pasarla por el ordenador fue fácil ver lo que está escrito. - explicaba mientras realizaba el proceso de carga en el ordenador. Cuando terminó de explicar, las letras eran visibles y Cam las leyó.

-Married Couple Solutions, ¿Que significa?-

Ángela lo iba a explicar pero Fisher se adelantó…

-es una agencia donde los matrimonios con problemas de comunicación pasan el fin de semana compartiendo experiencias con otros y aprendiendo hacer cosas juntos como cocinar, hacer ejercicio de ayuda mutua o para las parejas que tienen hijos o van a tenerlos, aprender a cuidar de un bebe, no de verdad, pero algunas parejas solo van porque es un sitio muy excitante. –cuando terminó de explicar Cam y Ángela lo miraron extrañadas.

-vale… se lo voy a comunicar a Booth- dijo Cam saliendo extrañada, pero Ángela se quedo y miró a Fisher.

-así que, un sitio excitante… con ejercicios de ayuda mutua… ¿eh, señor Fisher? – dijo Ángela con cara picara y salió como si se imaginara un sitio muy "tenebroso".

Mientras tanto, en el consultorio de Sweets reinaba el silencio desde ya hacía 20 minutos. Sweets estaba sentado en su silla, Booth giraba la mirada como se buscara algo para distraerse y Brennan estaba mirando hacia el reflejo de la luz en la mesa, hasta que Sweets decidió hablar.

-¿como ha estado en los últimos días Ag. Booth?

-bien – contestó Booth.

-mal humorado- replicó Brennan que parecía distraída en un tono bajo.

-¿que ha dicho Dr. Brennan?- preguntó Sweets.

-yo no estoy mal humorado ¿vale huesos?- respondió Booth levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie.

-¿no? ¿Y que se supone que haces en este preciso momento?- lo cuestionó Brennan.

-si ag. Booth, ha levantado considerablemente el tono de voz, se ha puesto de pie, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y…- dijo Sweets, pero Booth lo difuminó con la mirada.

-¿y qué Sweets? Haber, responde ¿y qué?

-Booth, contrólate ¿no ves que asustas a Sweets?- Le dijo Brennan un poco preocupada por la salud mental de Sweets.

Sweets se echó hacia atrás y se agarró del sillón, parecía un niño asustado.

-¿ves lo que provocas, huesos? ahora dime quien va limpiar a Sweets - dijo riendo para hacer como una broma y que ella se riera, pero como siempre, ella no lo capto así.

-ahora es culpa mía que Sweets tenga miedo, cuando la culpa es tuya por ser tan bruto.

-claro, porque como siempre la culpa es mía, nunca es de la correcta, la inteligente.

-mi inteligencia no tiene nada que ver con el tono de tu voz.

-¿sabes qué huesos?...De-ja-lo - dijo agitando la cabeza y pasando la mano muy rápido por su pelo.

- Sweets, ¿ahora ves como está de mal humorado?- dijo Brennan intentando que Sweets reaccionara de su trance.

- ¿Por qué cree que reacciona el Ag. Booth así Dr. Brennan?- preguntó Sweets en voz baja, pero Booth lo oyó.

-si, huesos, dile a Sweets por qué estoy así... dale, utiliza tu inteligencia y responde.

-no es necesario- dijo tranquilamente volviendo a sentarse a su sitio ya que antes se había aproximado a Sweets para despertarlo, si es que estaba dormido. Booth con su gesto soltó una risotada.

-¡ha! ¿Ahora te callas? Dale, huesos, dile a Sweets que te he comparado con Rebeca.

-no es necesario, tú mismo ya lo has dicho- contestó ella.

-un minuto. ¿La ha comparado a usted Dr. Brennan, con la madre del hijo de él?

-no me ha comparado, solo ha intentado dar un ejemplo de los actos que le hacen estar enfadado con Rebeca.

-¿Qué tipo de ejemplo Dr. Brennan?

Brennan en este momento miró a Booth muy seria, él andaba de un lado a otro frente a la ventana del despacho, lo miro fijamente y respondió.

-porque para él, Rebeca y yo lo utilizamos de donante de esperma y le quitamos todo el derecho paterno sobre sus hijos.

-una pregunta Dr. Brennan, ¿Por qué usted habla en el mismo tono que Rebeca? ¿Acaso usted ha utilizado la donación de esperma que le ha proporcionado el ag. Booth?

-no… no lo he utilizado – respondió Brennan.

-pero si no lo ha hecho, ¿por que habla como si lo hubiera hecho? ¿A caso aún piensa usted en tener un hijo con el ag. Booth?

Booth paró de andar, quería saber tanto como Sweets la respuesta de Brennan.

-quería utilizarlo, pero no lo hice, y no creo que lo haga.

-¿porque?- la interrogó por milésima vez el psicólogo.

- porque ahora viendo la reacción de Booth creo que fue la mejor decisión, yo a diferencia de Rebeca, solo lo iba a utilizar…- Booth la interrumpió

-yo te di permiso, pero lo que verdaderamente yo quería era ser…- en este momento sonó el móvil de Booth, este paró lo que iba a decir y lo atendió, con la desaprobación de Sweets-... Booth

-Booth, Ángela ha encontrado una prueba que indica que la víctima estuvo en un sitio llamado… Married Couple Solutions.- le dijo Cam desde el otro lado del móvil.

-vale, gracias Cam.- dijo apagando el móvil

-¿que ha dicho Cam?- dijo Brennan.

-Angi ha encontrado una pista de que la chica estuvo en un sitio llamado Married Couple Solutions.

-pero, era solo una niña…

-si… - se quedó un minuto pensando y continuó- … vámonos que ya tenemos una pista y un asesino que coger - dijo poniéndose el terno bien e invitando a Brennan a salir.

-un momento ag. Booth, ¿no va a terminar lo que le decía a la Dr. Brennan hace unos minutos?- Lo detuvo Sweets.

-si Booth, ¿qué me ibas a decir?- preguntó Brennan que aun estaba sentada.

-huesos, después te lo digo, ahora vamos que tenemos un caso que resolver, dale apúrate. - dijo él abriendo la puerta.

-Ag. Booth- dijo Sweets.

-¿ahora que, Sweets?

-quiero proponerles algo.

-no- negó Booth.

Brennan paro ya casi en la puerta y se devolvió.

-¿que quieres proponernos, Sweets?

-huesos vámonos ¿o es que ahora haces caso a la proposiciones de Sweets?...

-espera…- dijo mirándolo y luego se volvió hacia Sweets-... dime Sweets ¿que nos propone?

-que se infiltren…- Booth se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, pero al oírlo la cerró muy fuerte.

-no. Definitivamente no.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó inocente Brennan

-no huesos, porque no.- Brennan puso una cara de decepción.

-pues yo si quiero ir- dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth

-si Booth, yo quiero infiltrarme.

Booth pasó sus manos por su rostro, pensando como haría ahora para convencerla.

-huesos… has escuchado el nombre del sitio, es para "parejas"

Ella que no comprendió el significado de "parejas" replicó muy segura de si.

-¿y qué? tú y yo también somos pareja - Sweets se quedó perplejo ante la afirmación, pero Booth la corrigió mismo que no solía hacerlo a menudo.

-no huesos, somos compañeros, no pareja.

-es lo mismo.

-no, no lo es. Parejas son las que…- hizo un gesto como para estimular el pensamiento de ella-… ya sabes huesos…- y continuó haciendo el gesto. Brennan frunció el entrecejo como si intentara comprender pero no lo lograba, hasta que Sweets se interpuso:

-son parejas que practican el acto sexual, Dr. Brennan.

-sí, eso, lo que ha dicho Sweets, ¿ahora ves huesos porqué no somos pareja?

-ese es un pensamiento muy arcaico, hay muchas parejas que viven juntas y no practican sexo.

-eso es porque el hombre, ya sabes… pende al otro lado, huesos- dijo sonriendo y Brennan que lo miraba logró comprender y sonrío con cara de "Aaaa".

-Aaaa, dices que el hombre es gay.

-si huesos, ahora vámonos.

-no…- dijo Brennan, pero Booth ya se estaba desesperando.

-huesos, por favor, vámonos

-no, solo voy si prometes que nos infiltraremos

-no- respondió muy serio Booth. A todas éstas, Sweets solo se dedicaba a mirar y a escuchar todo lo que esta par decía.

-pues me quedo aquí- respondió ella sentándose muy seria.

-bueno, pues ¿sabes qué?, quédate, yo me largo…- Booth salió y cerró la puerta, Brennan se quedo sentada mirando fijamente a Sweets que estaba allí sentado y cuando este iba a preguntarle si iba a dejar que Booth se fuera, la puerta se volvió a abrir, Booth se apoyaba en la parte de delante de la puerta abierta-... vale, tu ganas, ahora ven que no me gusta dejarte sola con Sweets.

Brennan se levantó con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-adiós Sweets- Cuando esta salió, Booth fue cerrando la puerta, pero antes miró a Sweets diciendo: -si algo sale mal me lo pagarás Sweets, veras. - después marchó cerrando la puerta tras si.

…


	3. la llegada de la avalancha

Hola de nuevo...sé que hace mucho que no actualizó y talvez ya no quieran seguir con el fic.

Pero me han cortado el internet y estoy en esas desde hace tres meses (yo lo llamo celibato de internet)- jejeje- el hecho es que el unicocontacto que he tenido con una conmputadora con internet fue hace tan solo una semana y no alcanzé a hacer nada.

En fin agradezco a las personas que al principio leyeron el fic y tambien a los que lo siguen leyendo y comentando. Les dejo un capitulo largo como compensación, espero que les guste.

**AVISO: **el fic pertenece a Dayane silva y los personajes a Hart Hanson.

* * *

><p>Cap. 3 la llegada de la avalancha<p>

El club de parejas sólo funciona durante los días de viernes en la tarde hasta lunes en la mañana, ya que las parejas normalmente eran ricas y durante los días declarados laborales estarían demasiado ocupados como para "arreglar su matrimonio". Todas esas parejas tenían un matrimonio casi ficticio donde el hombre pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y la mujer cuidaba de la casa, o más bien mandaba a los empleados. Booth organizó todo para la llegada de Brennan y él.

Era viernes en la tarde cerca de las cinco, cuando el coche llego frente al Married Couple Solutions. Era un recinto privado. Había delante una entrada con jardines de flores blancas. El coche paró frente a la entrada principal, esta tenía un tono rojizo con una enorme puerta sustentada por un arco, puertas de cristal negros que le daban un toque misterioso, y una alfombra roja que venía desde el interior hasta la puerta del coche.

Booth fue el primero en salir, llevaba un terno negro con una camiseta por dentro y un sombrero elegante y al mismo tiempo casual. Salió, miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro como para identificar el lugar, se giró y cedió su mano a Brennan, ésta bajó como si fuera una niña rica, una dama de clase muy alta, apoyada en la mano de Booth se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco. Por recomendación de Booth, ésta estaba vestida más al clásico, ya que una dama de sociedad tenía que ser un tanto discreta al entrar en un sitio como el Married Couple. Ella tenía puesta una falda negra que le subía en corpiño hasta media cintura una camisa blanca con un pliegue que le daban un toque clásico y unos tacones enormes que le dejaban a la altura de Booth.

Cuando se puso de pie, miró fijamente a Booth, éste que tenía cogida su mano se dispuso a ceder su brazo para que ella se apoyara, ambos miraron hacia el frente y se pusieran en marcha. Al llegar frente la puerta de cristal negro, el portero les abrió la puerta, ambos entraron. Había un pasillo largo y al final había una puerta donde resplandecía una luz deslumbrante, Brennan en este momento apretó el brazo de Booth, éste la miró y asintió como si digiera: "¿preparada?", se dirigieron hacia aquel resplandecer. Al entrar se quedaran fascinados. Era como un inmenso jardín de forma ovalada, en el centro había una fuente y el barullo del agua daba un tono tranquilo a todo, alrededor del jardín se encontraban como unas 15 cabañas de madera, habían algunas parejas paseando y otras sentadas en la hierba del jardín. Booth y Brennan bajaron unas escaleras, al final de ellas se encontraba una recepcionista que al verlos miró un papel que tenía la mano y luego volvió la mirada hacia ellos sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos a Married Couple_**,**_ señor y señora Booth.

Pero Brennan al oírla la corrigió.

-es Temperance, Temperance Brennan.- Booth al oírla soltó una sonrisa, le tocó la mano que ella tenía apoyada en él y la miro dulcemente.

-tranquila cariño, ella lo sabe, pero parece que eres tú a la que se le olvidó que ahora eres una Booth.

Brennan lo miró y fingió una sonrisa, Booth se volvió hacia la recepcionista.

-perdón por mi esposa, es que está acostumbrada que la llamen por su nombre de pila, pero ya está bien.- le dijo Booth a la recepcionista, que ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir parejas no muy normales por aquel sitio, esta se recompuso y continuó.

- me llamo Lauriel, junto con mi esposo somos los encargados del club. Ambos impartimos las clases, estos son los horarios - dijo dándole un folleto a Booth

- si hacen el favor de seguirme les mostrare su cabaña- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y mostrando por donde ir- todos los horarios se siguen muy puntualmente, como ve, hoy no hay horarios ya que muchas parejas no llegan aquí hasta muy tarde de la noche. Debido a esto, a la 9 se les enviará la cena a la cabaña, por la maña se les exige que sean puntuales en el gran salón para el desayuno, toda modificación en los horarios se les será comunicado individualmente—

Brennan seguía oyendo muy atenta, pero Booth no le hacía ni caso, no le importaba lo que se hacía en aquel sitio, solo pretendía investigar e irse de allí lo más pronto posible. La mujer se detuvo frente a la cabaña número 6.

- ésta es su cabaña. Hay un teléfono donde podrán resolver cualquier duda que surja. Si desean algo de beber, en el edificio principal por donde han entrado en la primera puerta a la derecha hay un bar, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.- dijo ésta alejándose de ellos, en este momento dos ayudantes que les seguían con las maletas, entraron en la cabaña y las dejaron allí. Uno se aproximó a Booth.

-aquí está su llave, señor.

-gracias- respondió él.

-¿te gusta el sitio?- Preguntó Brennan una vez se hubiera ido el ayudante.

-sí. Es agradable, pero no te acostumbres, recuerda que sólo venimos a investigar un asesinato, no a divertirnos- respondió Booth muy serio.

-de acuerdo, no necesitas repetirlo. ¿Vas a entrar o te quedas aquí afuera?

-no, me quedo aquí a echar un vistazo, si quieres entra a la cabaña, parece que tienes frío.

Brennan soltó el brazo de Booth y entró en la cabaña. Era una sola habitación, había una mesa de dos lugares frente la ventana. Una enorme chimenea calentaba muy vivamente la habitación, había un pequeño sofá y una cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas, una puerta daba al baño, éste tenía una bañera grande y una ducha al lado.

Hacía calor en la habitación, y el corpiño que llevaba Brennan le incomodaba, Booth se había quedado sentado observando afuera, así que ella se dispuso a quitarse la ropa sin preocuparse, se quedó solo de lencería. Estaba de espalda hacia la puerta y buscaba en su maleta algo que ponerse, en este momento empezó a llover, y Booth tenía frío, así que entró muy rápido en la habitación empujando la puerta para que se cerrara tras él, pero cuando alzó la vista a la habitación sólo vio a Brennan que con el golpe de la puerta se giró hacia él, ambos quedaran inmóviles.

Booth recorrió todo el cuerpo de Brennan con sus ojos, y durante unos segundos sintió como si no la conociera, como si aquella imagen fuera de otro mundo: la perfecta estructura del cuerpo de su compañera le dejo fascinado. Brennan también lo miraba, no sabía si en este momento sentía miedo o si deseaba sentirse avergonzada, la mirada de Booth hacia ella era de confusión, como si no la conociera en absoluto. Pero después de las miradas, el mundo real los despertó, Brennan fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Booth…- dijo quitando rápidamente la manta de la cama y cubriéndose. Booth en este momento también reaccionó, se dio la vuelta rápidamente poniéndose cara a la puerta que había cerrado segundos antes y tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-perdón, huesos… yo no…

-no tienes que pedir perdón… yo debería haber ido al baño.

-no… no, huesos, es que… la lluvia… tú… ¡guau! … - dijo casi sin poder hablar, intentado controlar todo el sobresalto de emociones que su cuerpo producía, mientras él estaba volteado, ella se vestía lo más rápido posible.

-¿guau?… ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?- preguntó ella confusa.

-¡guau! … huesos… ¡guau!…

-Booth, en otra ocasión llegaría a entender tus monosílabos, pero en esta no logro comprender…

-¡guau!… huesos… es que estás… - en este momento volvió a mirar hacia ella, pero ésta ya se había vestido con una túnica rara que no le favorecía en nada. Él la miró nuevamente de arriba abajo, y desanimado por la forma en que ella estaba vestida, continuó.

-bien…

Ella sintió su tono desanimado.

-¿bien?

-sí, huesos, ya sabes… estás… bien… bien estructurada - dijo regalándole una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al baño, pero esta explicación no fue suficiente para Brennan.

-¿y mi lencería?

Booth, que ya estaba casi en la puerta del baño, se devolvió hacia ella.

- ¿qué?- preguntó él.

-que normalmente en una pareja, cuando el hombre ve a la mujer en lencería le hace un halago a la prenda.

Booth abrió los ojos y puso a mano en la boca para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de las barbaries que le pasaba en este momento por la cabeza.

-tu lencería…- dijo aún con la mano en la boca y con una mirada muy pícara.

-¿si, Booth?- dijo ella incitándolo a seguir.

Booth se tragó la saliva y respondió intentando ponerse serio.

-es muy bonita… ¡qué digo!… es preciosa. ¿Vale huesos? pero…

-¿pero…?- repitió ella frunciendo el entrecejo como se intentara adivinarle el pensamiento.

-nada huesos, pero nada - dijo Booth dándose la vuelta y entrando al baño, pero Brennan ahora estaba más que curiosa por saber que pensaba él y siguió interrogándolo.

-Booth, ¡responde! ¿Pero qué?

-nada, huesos, no insistas.

-¡Booth! ¡Eso es injusto! yo ya te he visto de ropa interior y desnudo, en ambas ocasiones te he dicho lo que pensaba -dijo frente a la puerta del baño que él había cerrado y que después que ella termino de hablar Booth la abrió y se puso muy serio mirándola.

-es verdad, huesos, ya me has visto desnudo y de ropa interior.

-sí, eso dije.

Booth la analizó y replicó muy serio abriendo por completo la puerta del baño.

-entonces desnúdate.

-¿qué? - dijo confundida y poniéndose roja como un pimiento.

-que te desnudes – replicó.

-¿para qué?

-como que ¿para qué? tú me has visto de ropa interior y desnudo, pero yo solo te he visto de ropa interior. Así que desnúdate.

Brennan estaba muy desconcertada por el rumbo de su conversación, no sabía qué hacer, Booth la miraba serio admirando la cara de miedo que ella tenía.

En este momento ella parecía un pimiento, así que él no aguantó, empezó a reírse, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

- es broma, huesos… - dijo Booth entre risas.

Brennan, cuando oyó estas palabras, le golpeó en el brazo, alejándose de él.

-¡auuu!… huesos, esto duele…- dijo aun sonriendo.

-es para que duela, a mí no me pareció una broma.

-eso es porque no viste la cara que tenías.

Brennan lo miró con una mirada fulminante por la forma en que él se reía, pero cuando le iba a dar un buena respuesta, su Mobile empezó a sonar, y antes que ella dijera algo, él volvió a entrar en el baño riéndose. Ella cogió el Mobile y contestó.

-Brennan.

-Dr. Brennan es Cam.

-sí, Cam ¿Qué pasó? ¿Has encontrado algo?

-nada en concreto Dr. Pero si debería mirar el ordenador, le envío las radiografías para que las puedas analizar.

-sí, espera un minuto… - dijo encendiendo el ordenador y poniendo la cámara para poder ver a Cam y que ella mandara las radiografías - ya está.

-el señor Fisher ha limpiado ya los huesos, pero no ha encontrado aún la causa de la muerte, así que si puede echar un vistazo…

-no te preocupes, Cam. Ya me pondré en eso, ¿ha terminado Ángela con la reconstrucción?

-no Dr. Pero dijo que dejaras el ordenador encendido que cuando ella lo tenga ya le avisará.

-bueno, cualquier cosa nueva avíseme para decírselo a Booth.

-¿acaso a Booth no le gustó el sitio? Porque he oído que es un sitio maravilloso.

-así es, pero no le gusta la idea de estar infiltrado en un sitio así.

-vale, Dr. Ahora te dejo. Cuando tenga algo se lo comunico.

-gracias, Cam.

Cam apagó la cámara, pero Brennan la dejó encendida para que cuando Ángela la llamara, el ordenador se encendiera solo, y se puso a mira las fotos de las radiografías. Booth salió del baño.

-¿era Cam?

- si

-¿qué ha dicho?

-nada en concreto, me ha mandado las radiografías de la víctima. Al parecer el señor Fisher aún no ha encontrado la causa de la muerte.

Mientras ella explicaba, Booth buscaba un abrigo para ponerse.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando eso?

-sí, y tú ¿vas a salir?

-sí, voy al bar tomar algo ¿quieres venir?

-no, ve, tengo que esperar la reconstrucción facial de la víctima que Ángela está haciendo.

Booth se puso el abrigo y la miró.

-¿estás segura de que no quieres venir?

-sí, vete, yo estaré bien

-bueno, pero si te sientes sola y quieres, puedes ir a buscarme - dijo sonriendo muy tiernamente.

-de acuerdo- le devolvió la sonrisa a él, que se marchó en seguida. Ella se levantó y buscó una ropa normal, ya que se había puesto un bata para que Booth pudiera entrar en la habitación, se puso una camisa de botones y un pantalón normalito para estar cómoda.

Luego se fue al ordenador y empezó a estudiar las radiografías, pero se iba haciendo cada vez más tarde, y el calor de la habitación le agobiaba. Ni Booth venía, ni Ángela la llamaba, así que desabrochó los botones de su camiseta y se acostó sin cubrirse con ninguna manta. Acabó dormida.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Booth regresó. En la entrada se encontró con uno de los camareros que les traía la cena, corrió el carrito abrió la puerta y lo puso adentro rápidamente, se despidió del camarero, y luego entró. Llevó el carrito sigilosamente junto a la mesa, pues cuando entro percibió rápidamente que Brennan dormía, lo dejo allí y se fue junto a ella. Se sentó en la en la punta da cama a la altura de la cintura de ella y se puso a contemplarla, parecía tan frágil dormida, tan delicada. Verla así era tentador al tacto de Booth que tanto la deseaba, su corazón se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la operación que la quería tanto, era la mujer más fascinante que él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Era huesos, su compañera, su mejor amiga y muchas veces su confidente. Los pensamientos de él le hacían llegar cada vez más próximo a ella, no tendría nunca el coraje de robarle un beso, debido a esto sólo le acarició la mejilla, se aproximó a su oído y se propuso a despertarla hablando muy delicadamente.

-huesos… huesos... - se aproximó más. Sentía el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de ella y los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes, le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo: ... huesos despierta…

Pero esto fue muy mala idea, Brennan se asustó y lo tiró con tamaña fuerza encima de la cama, que Booth giró hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza en la parte de los pies de la cama. Ese giro hizo que Brennan quedara encima de él.

-tranquila, huesos soy yo… ¡auuu! en este momento sintió el golpe que se había dado.

- ¿Que hacías Booth? casi me matas de susto.

Booth puso la mano en la cabeza e hizo cara de dolor.

-¿Que te he asustado? si fuiste tú que casi me abres la cabeza… ahh…- decía mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo en el sitio donde había chocado.

-¿estás bien?… déjame ver… puede que te hayas cortado.

La expresión de Brennan en este momento era de preocupación, se puso a intentar mirar lo que había causado sus movimientos.

-no, huesos, déjalo.

-no, y no discutas. Déjame mirar…

Booth aún no le había visto la cara a Brennan, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada, así que cedió.

-está bien, pero solo para que no te preocupes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la dejo mirar, pero se percató de que al hacerlo, ella no salió de encima de él. Y al intentar mirar hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de él, ella lo ponía en un sitio que para él era muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo muy comprometedor, ya que ésta tenía la camiseta abierta dejándole a él totalmente pegado a sus senos. Booth, al verse ahí, soltó más algunos gemidos fingidos de dolor, ya que al hacerlo, Brennan lo acorralaba más en sus senos. Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miro apartándolo de ella.

-no está sangrando ¿pero te duele? - dijo con cara de estar muy preocupada, él se sonrío.

-no, huesos, no me duele más.

-¿seguro? Porque puede que…

Él le llevo la mano a su rostro y la acarició delicadamente.

-no pongas esa cara de preocupada, porque me pones trizte… estoy bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó como una niña asustada después de tener una pesadilla, él la recibió en sus abrazos y la tuvo unos instantes allí, y luego para intentar animarla le dijo:

-es más bonita de cerca.

Brennan levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa? - dijo extrañada.

-tu lencería… es mucho más bonita de cerca.

Al oír esto, Brennan quedó parada, se dio cuenta que estaba con la camisa desabrochada y que también estaba sentada sobre él, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, sólo quería llegar más próximo a él. Sintió como la mano de Booth subía por su espada, parecía pesada, tan pesada, que le hacía bajar hacia Booth. Faltaban tan escasos centímetros para que sus bocas se colapsasen, que sus parpados se cerraban solos. Booth la miraba muy firme, el cuerpo de ella cedía al de él, vio como sus ojos se cerraban…

* * *

><p>este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos de todo el fic...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado - y este es oficialmente el primer capitulo que subo en este 2012 -

**Marifer26637: **Gracias por tu apoyo con este fic.

**Daniela: **Aunque ya lo hayas leído, muchas gracias por leerlo : D

**Lau Bones : **gracias por comentar el fic y animarme a seguir, al igual que Marifer y Daniela.

**Phoebe23: **Gracias por comentar y leer el fic.

Sé que la mayoría ya han leído el fic, así que agradezco mucho que lo tengan de nuevo en cuenta porque es una gran historia que considero no debe ser olvidada.

trataré de actualizar pronto!


	4. compañerismo a prueba

hola de nuevo...gracias por seguir con la historia... lamento no haber actualizado antes, no se muy bien si me he demorado o no, lo bueno es que ya les traigo el nuevo capítulo. es un capítulo largo para que lo disfruten y muy comprometedor...

espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4 compañerismo a prueba<strong>

**Anteriormente**:

Al oír esto Brennan quedó parada, se dio cuenta que estaba con la camisa desbrochada y que también estaba sentada sobre él, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, pero si llegar más próximo de él. Sintió como la mano de Booth subía por su espada, parecía pesada, tan pesada que le hacía bajar hacia Booth, faltaban tan escasos centímetros para que sus bocas se colapsasen que sus parpados se cerraban solos. Booth la miraba muy firme, el cuerpo de ella se cedía al de él, vio como sus ojos se cerraban…

Pero cuando sus labios se iban a chocar la cámara del ordenador de Brennan se encendió.

-cariño, ya he…- Ángela paró. Brennan al oír la voz de Ángela reaccionó, se asustó y miró al ordenador. Booth también reaccionó y se puso de pie como por arte de magia quitando a Brennan de encima de él y se fue corriendo al baño. Brennan intentó cerrar todo los botones de la camisa muy rápidamente, pero en este momento Ángela empezó a gritar.

-ahhhhh…. Dios mío….

Brennan dejó de cerrarse la camiseta y se tapó los oídos.

-haa… Angi cálmate que me vas a explota los tímpanos…- Decía Brennan, pero su amiga estaba más que histérica, no paraba de gritar y de repetir "dios mío".

-... ya Angi…cálmate ¿sí?, no es lo que estás pensando…- dijo Brennan no muy convencida de sí. Aun se tapaba los oídos, pero no los tapaba para dejar de oír a su mejor amiga, sino para intentar parar de oír a sí misma, sus pensamientos estaban aturdidos, luego miró hacia la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada. Booth entró en ella cuando la quitó de encima de él "¿qué estaría haciendo acaso, estaba tan aturdido como ella o no?" "¿o lo que sentía hacia ella era solo algo provocado por su falta de pareja sexual durante los últimos tiempos?" ¿Qué haría? tenía miedo de verlo salir de allí y los gritos de Ángela la confundían más.

-... ¡cállate Ángela! - gritó, Ángela en este momento se calló, respiró muy profundo.

-ok, ya estoy calmada.

-perdón Angi, yo no… - Brennan se sacudió la cabeza.

-tranquila, pero me vas a contar ¿no?- dijo poniendo una cara de querer muchísimo saber ¿si ya lo habían hecho? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Si era bueno? ¿Cómo lo tenía?

-no te tengo nada que contar, Angi, no pasó absolutamente nada.

-¡hay!… cariño no seas mala, ¿vas a decir que estabas encima de él porque te caíste, o que tú camisa se abrió sola?

- no, no te voy a negar la verdad, pero es muy distinta a lo que piensas.

- cariño, te juro que en este momento ni un adivino profesional sería capaz de adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

Brennan se rió de la forma en que su amiga se había excitado por ver a Booth y ella.

- ¿tienes la reconstrucción facial de la víctima?

- ¿qué? Cariño, te recuerdo que estoy sin hacerlo hace mucho y si me dejas así serás la culpable de que me dé un paro cardíaco.

Brennan la miró muy seria, pero para su desgracia el grito de Ángela de hacía pocos segundos había atraído la atención de Cam, que en este momento entró a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Ángela ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué gritabas?

-¡sí, Cam! ha pasado algo muy grande…- dijo girando y luego volvió a mirar a Brennan-... lo que ha pasado es que mi mejor amiga no me quiere decir como es Booth en la cama.

Cam se aproximó a la pantalla del ordenador mirando hacia Brennan.

-¿han dormido juntos?

-No.

-cariño ¡como que no si por muy poco los cogía en pleno acto!

-no… Angi… yo estaba dormida… Booth…lo tiré, él se batió la cabeza… y…

Brennan hablaba sin saber cómo explicar, no era fácil, su cabeza estaba en llamas.

-está bien, pero iba a pasar ¿o me vas a decir que no?

-no… no…- intentaba responder, pero esta respuesta era evidente para cualquiera que la viera y principalmente para ella misma-... no lo sé Angi.

-Dr. Como amiga tanto de Seeley como de usted les digo que ya deberían de haberlo hecho.

En este momento Booth que estaba en el baño. Desde que había entrado sentía su cuerpo en llamas, sabía que si no fuera por Ángela en este momento tendría a Brennan entre sus brazos, la tendría…. Pensaba él. Se paró frente al espejo, pensaba en como la había visto, la forma en que cerró los ojos, la forma en que se rendía a la tentación… "¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a entrar en aquella habitación ahora?" intentaba reunir el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, pero "¿para hacer qué? ¿Declararse?" Sus pensamientos lo hicieron aproximarse a la puerta, quería salir así que abrió muy despacio, pero oyó lo que Cam le decía a Brennan y se quedó a oír su respuesta.

-no, Cam. No pasará. Booth es mi amigo, mi compañero. No… no va a pasar, fue él, no yo la que impuso las normas, él…

-sí, cariño, normas que sus cuerpos las reprochan cada vez que están juntos- dijo Ángela sabiendo que Brennan estaba equivocada.

-no… Angi, yo no… Booth hace mucho que no tiene relaciones y la proximidad a mi cuerpo hace que las hormonas de él reaccionen. Pero lo que tú quieres, eso de amigos con beneficios no pasará, no pasará. -repitió el último con tanta fuerza que tanto Cam cuanto Ángela decidieron callar.

-si lo cree así Dra. Yo lo respeto, no le pido que reflexione que Seeley no es un niño y la conoce mejor que a sí mismo, tendrás que ser muy convincente ante él porqué es para él que tienes que negarlo no para nosotras.

-bueno Cam, te agradezco. Angi ¿Puedes enviarme la foto?

-sí, cariño.

-¿hay algo más Cam?

-si Dr. El señor Fisher antes de limpiar los huesos encontró partículas de pintura en las uñas de la víctima, pero apareció una prueba relevante hasta que Hodgins encontró arañazos en el contenedor.

-pero para eso la victima hubiera tenido que estar viva cuando la tiraron.

-sí.

Brennan se quedó a pensar uno segundos, pero la verdad no había logrado nada.

-Cam, dale todos los datos a Sweets, quiero saber si él tiene alguna teoría.

-bueno Dr. – contestó Cam.

-listo, Brennan, he enviado la foto al Mobile de Booth y el tuyo- dijo Ángela

-gracias-

Brennan cerró el ordenador. La verdad ahora pensaba lo fácil que era que lo hubiese cerrado antes, se quedó unos instantes quieta mirando al ordenador cerrado y luego se levantó. Su móvil empezó a pitar, así que fue a cogerlo. Booth, que oyó todo el fin de la conversación volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño. "¿Él había impuesto las normas? ¿De qué normas hablaba Brennan?" no recordaba ninguna norma, pero ella se aferraba a estas para evitarlo. Se quedó ahí pensando. Brennan vio la cena y se puso a arreglar la mesa para que cenasen, no sabía si Booth saldría del baño ahora o si se tardaría, sabía que él también estaba confuso, era inevitable, ella había ultrapasado los límites que él impuso, tenía miedo de su reacción ¿y si la ignoraba?, había pasado todos estos años al lado de él no sabía y no aceptaría una vida lejos de él, estaba acostumbrada, y ahora por su forma de ser lo podría perder, podría perder a Booth.

Intentó encontrar una respuesta racional para lo que había pasado y la encontró, pretendía enfrentarse a él con esta respuesta. Booth tardó mucho en aclarar sus pensamientos, ella empezó a cenar sin él. Cuando estaba por terminar él salió del baño, ella estaba mirando hacia la lluvia que caía a través del cristal de la ventana. Él salió, estaba más tranquilo, así que para atraer la atención de ella y para no tener que entrar en otro asunto preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa:

-¿ya tiene Ángela el boceto de la víctima?

-sí, creo que ya te ha llegado al Mobile- dijo volviéndose a él y mirándole, era inevitable mirarle a los ojos, pero desvió su mirada muy rápido y volvió hacia el plato.

-¿hay más novedades? ¿Algo que nos de algunas pistas?

-no… bueno...- ahora Booth la reconocía, era distinta la mirada que tenía cuando el salió del baño, ahora tenía esa cara de pensativa, le alivió y por una vez no le desagradó en nada que ella fuera la lista-… Hodgins ha encontrado arañazos en el contenedor y la víctima tenía en la uñas la misma tinta…

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Acaso crees que estaba viva cuando la metieron ahí? -preguntó Booth ya sentado en la mesa y sirviéndose la comida.

-sí, estaba viva.

-¿no crees que si hubiera estado viva habría salido de ahí?

-no si estaba drogada.

-o si la drogaron después…

Brennan se quedó quieta, Booth estaba feliz de verla así, él no tenía cabeza en este momento para hablar de lo que había pasado, así que en ese momento solo fue su compañero.

-hay que pedirle a Cam que mire los informes analíticos y busque algo anormal en ellos.- dijo levantándose y cogiendo su Mobile.

-huesos, es tarde, mañana la llamas.

-es verdad, la llamaré mañana.

El silencio después de la respuesta de ella reino en la habitación, pero Booth lo cortó.

-Deberías ir a ducharte y dormir, mañana hay que respetar las normas del club. Dijo sonriendo con énfasis en el último.

-sí, estoy cansada, me voy a duchar y a acostarme.

Brennan cogió unas cosas de su maleta, Booth la seguía con la mirada observando lo que hacía. Cuando ella entró en el baño este respiró aliviado, él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que iba a pasar y sabía que Brennan también, por más rápido que su cerebro trabajase era una cosa difícil de pensar.

Brennan salió del baño y Booth entró para ducharse. Cuando volvió a la habitación Brennan ya dormía, podría intentar despertarla y que volviera a pasar lo de antes, pero pensó que era absurdo hacerlo, así que cogió una almohada y se fue al pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

No le cabía el cuerpo entero en el sofá, los pies le quedaban por fuera, pero si iba a la cama sería inevitable no buscar el cuerpo de Brennan con sus manos, así que tomo la decisión de soportar aquel pequeño e incómodo sofá. Se daba vueltas y vueltas en él, tardo muchísimo en quedar dormido, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Brennan dormía de un lado de la cama, pero al moverse acabo despertando. Era tarde y cuando miró Booth no estaba.

-¿se habría marchado?- Se preguntó. Afuera una tormenta hacía que la habitación se clareara por los relámpagos producidos, se sentó en la cama y buscó a Booth con la mirada, cuando lo encontró fue inevitable sonreír con la escena: un hombre tan grande en un sofá minúsculo que le dejada los pies para fuera, se levantó y se fue junto a él, se puso de rodillas junto a él e intentó despertarlo.

-Booth… Booth, despierta… Booth - decía casi susurrando, pero fue aumentando el tono de la voz y moviéndolo con fuerza para que despertara, le oyó murmurar y siguió:

-Booth… despierta…vamos Booth, despierta

Él despertó.

-¿qué pasa huesos? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? - dijo levantándose, pero al hacerlo soltó un gemido de dolor.

-estoy bien - soltó una sonrisa- pero tú no.

-estoy bien, huesos… vete a la cama, vete a dormir que mañana vas a estar cansada.

-no… me voy a quedar aquí si no vienes conmigo.

Booth soltó una sonrisa, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por las minúsculas llamas que aun ardían en la chimenea y por los relámpagos que clareaban, hacía que el rostro de Brennan allí en el suelo fuera más hermoso que nunca.

-está bien, huesos, ya voy… pero levántate ya del suelo que te vas a enfermar.

-no importa, me cuidarás. - dijo ella susurrando, él la ayudo a levantar y se fueron a la cama, Booth de un lado y ella del otro.

-¿huesos?

-¿Qué?

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Booth ¿estás dormido?

-si… digo no… - Brennan se rió de su confusión-... ¿qué pasa huesos?

- ¿me das un beso de buenas noches?

Booth puso una cara pícara, se aproximó a ella que estaba girada hacia el otro lado y la besó en la mejilla muy tiernamente.

-¿así?

Brennan asintió sonriendo, parecía una niña que su padre venía a hacerle cariñitos para que se durmiera. Booth se alejó menos de lo que estaba antes de ella, pero él también quería algo de buenas noches, no un beso sino a ella. Se quedó un rato pensando qué y cómo pedirle, levantaba la cabeza para ver si ella ya dormía y la volvía a bajar. Después de un rato así se aproximó y tocó con el dedo en su hombro iniciando nuevamente la conversación.

-¿huesos?

- ¿Qué?

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

-puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?

-¿para qué?

-por el mismo motivo por el que querías un beso de buenas noches.

Brennan se quedó callada, reflexionó unos segundos de lo mal que sería si lo dejara dormí abrazado a ella, pero también de lo bien que se iba a sentir.

-está bien.

Booth soltó una sonrisa y se aproximó rápidamente, no dijo nada, le puso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Brennan, brazo que ella utilizó de almohada pues él le quito la de ella y se la puso en su cabeza, ya que así se quedaría a altura de poner la cabeza en su cuello, quitó el pelo de ella dejando su nuca al descubierto y acurrucándose él en ella. Le subió la manta con la que se cubría hasta su hombro, y después entrelazó su otra mano por la cintura de ella y la tiro hacia él, Brennan dio un suspiro que Booth oyó y por ello se hecho más encima de ella y más dentro de su nuca.

-¿huesos, estás a gusto?

Dijo haciéndole una caricia con su rostro en la nuca de ella, lo cual no le hizo pensar lo que respondía, solo dio un pequeño gemido.

-mmm…

-pues yo también. - dijo sujetándola con fuerza y besando su nuca, Brennan sonrió, y se quedaron quietos. Booth se sentía a gusto con el cuerpo de ella, estaba calientito y él no tardó mucho en dormirse. Brennan tardó algo más porque Booth tenía una mano en su cintura que le acariciaba, y con cada caricia ella se relajaba más, pero no podría dormirse sintiendo esto, así que cogió la mano de él, entrelazó sus dedos con los ella y la llevó hasta junto de su corazón, le agarró como una niña a su peluche y se durmió…

* * *

><p>bueno, definitivamente es un capítulo largo. el próximo capítulo es todavía más... la verdad es que en esta capítulo desearía haber matado a Ángela por ser tan inoportuna... aunque pues tal vez es por eso que alguien dice que "las cosas pasan por algo"...<p>

gracias por leer, y trataré de no demorarme más en actualizar.


	5. Amigos, compañeros ¿Amantes?

hi, for everyone! gracias x estar ahí todavía en el lugar en el que estén leyendo este fic. bueno, ahora voy a actualizar más seguido ya que hoy me han devuelto el internet y estoy muy contenta. El pasado 8 de Marzo fue día de la mujer, les mando un montón de felicidades a ustedes, mujeres, nosotras somos únicas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fin de semana entero, sin más que decir les dejo con el fic desde una ciudad muy linda de Colombia.

* * *

><p>Cap. 5. amigos, compañeros ¿amantes?<p>

La tormenta se disipó, el fuego que restaba en la chimenea acabó por extinguirse, pero el calor que producían estos dos amantes en silencio hacía que hasta el sol se inhibiera en nacer. ¿Acaso alguno sabía lo que podría pasar?, ¿acaso es la amistad razonada más fuerte que la fuerza con la cual se desean mutualmente?, ¿podría la razón abarcar tanto placer a una mente inquieta que esta se reusara en abrirse a otro ser?, ¿o esta razón ya amaba tanto que los sentimientos eran insubstanciales delante de él? Nadie podría responder a las preguntas generadas por el contacto de sus pieles. Nadie. Ni la mente más culta ni el corazón más abierto, porque nadie nunca podría adivinar lo que este contacto humano y espiritual, producía en la mente de estos dos cuerpos errantes de deseo.

La noche se encurtó para los dos amantes, tan curta como un rayo de sol que cruzó la ventana despertando los sentidos más agudos de estos seres. La habitación, que ahora ya no estaba en penumbras, parecía vanagloriarse de tal imagen. Los rayos de luz que entraron se hacían notar en los párpados de Booth, que a su vez intentaba ocultarse en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Era agradable a sus sentidos el placer que producía ocultarse allí, tan agradable que se negaba a soltarla y cada vez más le acariciaba, con su frente, con su mano en el seno de ella y en su pelo, con su piel y hasta mismo con su respiración.

Besaba inconscientemente su nuca y se aproximaba a su rostro, entre estas caricias Brennan despertó, su respiración se agitó sola, su cuerpo se desenvolvía como la primera flor de primavera. La respiración de Booth en su nuca le hacía despertar solo sus deseos aparcando hasta la propia razón. Él no se percató aún o no quería hacerlo, Brennan se movió para evitarle o simplemente del placer que le producían estas caricias. Booth en este momento abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo hervía, su respiración era fuerte, ¿qué estaba haciendo? no podría despertar a Brennan así, ella podría asustarse, podría odiarlo por tocarla sin que ella lo quisiera, así que volvió a quedarse quieto, Brennan despertó más aún con la repentina quietud de Booth, ansiaba lo que él hacía hace unos segundos, volviendo a controlar su respiración.

-Booth ¿estás despierto?- dijo apretando la mano de él en su pecho, él tardó un poco en responder.

-sí, Bren. Estoy despierto.

Brennan sonrío sin saber por qué al oír su voz.

-¿has dormido bien? - preguntó de nuevo inocente, pero Booth ya tenía todos sus sentidos despiertos.

-mejor que nunca - dijo apretándola más y volviendo a acariciar la nuca de ella con la boca, pero esta vez no era inconscientemente sino que tenía ganas de provocarla deseos.

-te dije que estarías mejor en la cama.

Ella no le había entendido la indirecta, pero sonrió con la caricia que este le hizo.

-sí, huesos. - Dijo desanimado y al mismo tiempo feliz, pues era Brennan, sabía que por más directo que fuera aquella cabeza racional necesitaba tiempo para absorber ciertas informaciones, pero quería intentar hacerla entender, era un momento propicio para ello.

-y tú, huesos ¿Cómo has dormido?

-¿yo?

-sí, ¿acaso hay alguien más aquí?

-rara.

Booth empezó a reír.

-¿rara? - dijo riéndose.

-sí, y no te rías.

Él contuvo la risa.

-huesos ¿has dormido rara o te sientes rara?

-las dos.

-¿por qué?

-nunca había dormido así.

Booth se quedó extrañado.

-¿no te gusta?

-no es totalmente de mi agrado esta posición.

A Booth la respuesta le sentó como un cubo de agua fría, a él le encantaba estar así, sobretodo con ella, se quedó en silencio.

-¿Booth, aún estas ahí? - dijo intentando virarse para ver lo que había pasado, pero no pudo, pues Booth la abrazó con fuerza.

-estoy aquí, ¿bueno?

-¿por qué te has callado?

-porque a mí me gusta estar así contigo.

-a mí también

-pero has dicho que no te gustaba.

-no he dicho eso, no es que no me guste, es que no es una posición muy…

-muy…

-no es como me gusta dormir cuando estoy con una pareja sexualmente activa. - Booth se sentía cada vez más desconcertado.

-¿crees que yo soy una pareja sexualmente activa?

-sí, tienes una constitución ósea que se alude a una persona muy activa en el sexo.

Booth sonrío con su respuesta y le susurró muy pícaro al oído de ella.

-¿y cómo te gusta dormir con una pareja sexualmente activa?

Brennan se puso a pensar un poco.

-me gusta acostarme sobre mi pareja sexual.

Booth se mordió la boca.

-¿quieres… - paró y pensó, pero era la hora mas apropiada para intentar algo- ¿quieres acostarte sobre mí? - preguntó susurrando nuevamente, podría ser que así la conquistara, pero casi tuvo éxito, pues su susurro fue tan leve y delicado al oído de ella que por un segundo la hizo dudar en responder.

-sí… - pero la mente de Brennan funciona muy rápido cuando quiere- … ¡digo no!

-¿por qué no?

-¿por qué no? – Repitió ella- porque yo solo lo hago después de acostarme con alguien.

Booth se quedó un poco en silencio, si ella no entendía indirectamente ahora podría ser directo.

-quieres…. - Pero no, pensó, no era así, no quería solo acostarse con ella. La amaba de verdad, y eso es lo que quería que ella comprendiera, que no todo es sexo, que hay amor y que él la amaba. Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando, la tenía en sus brazos y estaba feliz con ella así, si hiciera tal pregunta la asustaría ¡o peor! la tendría pero sin amor. Brennan con su silencio se quedó inquieta y se giró a mirarlo.

-Booth ¿si quiero qué?

-si quieres…- pensó algo rápido- …desayunar.

-sí, tengo un poco de hambre.

Booth saltó de la cama.

-¡pues no se hable más! vamos, levántate. - dijo cogiendo la mano de ella y levantándola, Brennan empezó a reír cuando se ponía de pie.

-¿y ahora de qué te ríes?

-pues de lo enérgico que eres por la mañana.

Booth dio una sonrisa enorme, le hacía gracia que ella se estuviera riendo así, era de esta forma que le gustaba estar con ella, viendo que ella estaba feliz, y más aún, que estaba feliz por su compañía, no por el sexo.

-¿quieres ver lo que es enérgico? – dijo él abriendo los ojos con cara de expectativa.

-¿Qué?

-¡hagamos una carrera hasta el baño! - digo riéndose.

-pero el baño está detrás de ti.

-uno, dos…

-Booth…. Booth - gritó Brennan riendo y cogiendo una almohada con la cual le pegó a Booth distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo de llegar al baño.

-¡hey!, eso es trampa - dijo riéndose aún más de lo niña que parecía Brennan, ella también no paraba de reírse dentro del baño, recostada en la puerta.

-no, no es trampa.

-huesos… -dijo aproximándose a la puerta del baño- ¿no crees que te olvidaste de algo?

-no…

-¿y qué es lo que tengo en la mano?

Booth había cogido el cepillo de dientes de Brennan que estaba en su maleta.

-no tienes nada en la mano.

-huesos… mira lo que tengo.

Brennan no paraba de reír, abrió un poco la puerta y sacó su cabeza.

-¿qué tienes?

Booth le mostró el cepillo.

-¡hey! ese es mi cepillo, ¡devuélvemelo!

Booth se reía de su reacción.

-¿por qué no vienes a buscarlo?

-vas a correr al baño si salgo.

-pues si no sales no tienes el cepillo.

-Booth…

Booth no resistió, se acercó a la puerta.

-bueno, toma tu cepillo - dijo mostrándole el cepillo, Brennan salió un poco a fuera del baño, se quedó frente a él, cogió el cepillo de su mano, ahora su sonrisa había cambiado, era más tranquila. Booth también ya no reía, solo sonreía y la miraba, miraba como se aproximó a él.

-gracias - dijo regalando una sonrisa mas intensa y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Booth cerrara los ojos, y corrió hacia el baño. Booth se quedó parado, aún con los ojos cerrados, subió su mano y acarició donde le había besado, miró hacia el baño y dio un suspiro largo...

* * *

><p>bien, un suspiro muy largo el de Booth...jejeje. A veces Brennan es un poco lenta para ciertas cosas y no entiende las "indirectas", y digo indirectas entre comillas ya que, a mi parecer, Booth no habría podido ser mas directo con ella.<p>

antes de despedirme **los dejo con un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

-¿estas mejor? - dijo aun sin reponerse.

-sí ¿y tú?

Brennan intentó guardar la risa pero no pudo, empezó a reírse y Booth le acompañó. Brennan se controló un poco.

-no quería asustarte

-y yo no quería agarrarte de aquella forma

Brennan dio una sonrisa y un suspiró de alivio.

-¿aun puedes continuar?

-sí, si quieres.


	6. Comienza la tentación

**Hola lectores! les mando un gran saludo desde colombia a todos ustedes. Bueno, en el último capitulo algunos comentaron que no han leído el fic antes, así que los invito a seguir leyendo. También a todos lo que comentaron el anterior capítulo les agradezco por dejarme saber si les gustó o no, y tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Gracias a ustedes el fic lleva 19 reviews.**

**Este puede que les parezca un capitulo un poco aburrido, pero es solo de trancisión porque luego se viene lo bueno ;)**

**sin más cháchara, los dejo con el cap. # 6.**

**No olviden que el fic pertenece a Annyday, y Bones pertenece a Fox.**

* * *

><p>Booth se quedó ahí unos instantes y luego se fue a cambiar. Brennan salió del baño y luego entro él para que ella se pudiera cambiar tranquila en la habitación, después fueron a desayunar.<p>

Al entrar al restaurante del club Brennan se sorprendió, era enorme y tan iluminado por unas grandes ventanas. Un camarero se les aproximó al verlos entrar.

-buenos días señores Booth, síganme por favor, los llevaré a su mesa.

Brennan se aproximó al oído de Booth y susurró:

-¿por qué insisten en llamarme señora Booth?

Booth sonrío, se giró hacia ella y también susurró:

-porque eres mía

Brennan lo miró confundida, pero al verle la cara feliz que tenía dejó el asunto ahí.

-hemos llegado señores, aquí tienen la carta cuando quieran ordenar me llaman.

-gracias - dijo Booth corriendo la silla para que Brennan se sentara y luego se sentó él, Booth miraba alrededor y hacía reverencia a todos con la cabeza.

-¿es que ya te conoces a todos?

-a algunos los conocí anoche, si hubieras venido conmigo sabrías quienes son.

-es irrelevante para el caso conocer a todos.

-no, pero conocer a las personas está bien, es gratificante.

-hummm... ¿Averiguaste algo?

-¿Qué quieres comer? - preguntó Booth mirando la carta.

-un sumo y unas tostadas

-los dueños de este sitio se han separado hace más de un año - dijo haciendo señal para que viniera el camarero.

-¿y qué tiene que ver los dueños del club con el caso?

-señores- llegó el camarero.

-tomaremos dos sumos y tostadas, para ella traiga mantequilla vegetal.

-sí señor. Con permiso.- con la misma rapidez que llegó se fue.

-lo que pasa es que la chica puede que sea la hija de los dueños del club.

-¿y por qué aun no les mostramos la reconstrucción que hizo Ángela y no los hemos interrogado?- preguntó ella.

-Primero te recuerdo que estamos infiltrados, no vamos a salir por ahí interrogando a quien veamos. Y segundo, ellos no están aquí, el dueño llegará esta noche y su ex mujer sólo mañana.

-pero si fuera su hija habrían denunciado su desaparición.

-es probable que no se hayan dado cuenta aún de nada.

-pero es su hija

-sí, pero parece que la chica no se llevaba bien con su padres por culpa de un novio que tenía.

-la mayor parte de los padres son demasiado protectores y esa protección acaba generando que sus hijos se rebelen en contra suya.

-ningún padre es demasiado protector, huesos.

En este momento volvió el camarero.

-aquí tienen señores Booth.

Booth recibió.

-gracias. Huesos ¿acaso crees que si yo protejo a Parker este se rebelará contra mí?

-no, Rebeca es una buena madre para Parker y le quita todos los apegos innecesarios que le das por no poder estar con él todos los días.- Booth y Brennan comían mientras hablaban.

-y ahora yo soy un mal padre…

-no, digo que por no poder estar con Parker todos los días aprovechas para darle lo que Rebeca le prohíbe porque así encuentras la forma de suplir tu ausencia en la rutina de él.

-en resumen…- e hizo un gesto incitándola a continuar.

-eres un padre fantástico y Parker nunca se rebelaría en contra tuya.

Booth sonrío.

-gracias huesos - dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la mesa, Brennan le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿crees que tendremos la oportunidad de hablar con el dueño hoy?

-creo que sí, durante la cena de hoy puede que él esté presente aquí.

-¿cenaremos hoy aquí? - dijo con cara de no gustarle la idea.

-sí, o ¿es que no quieres cenar conmigo?

-sabes que me gusta comer juntos.

-entonces ¿Por qué esta cara?

-me gustaría cenar en la cabaña.

-son las normas huesos.

-sí - dijo con cara de resignación.

-¿por qué quieres cenar en la cabaña? - dijo mirándola muy serio a los ojos y acariciando la mano de ella que tenía sujetada.

-yo quería…

El celular de Brennan empezó a sonar, ella soltó la mano de él y se propuso a contestar.

-Dr. Brennan

-Dr. Soy yo, Cam.

-es Cam… -Brennan le informó a Booth.

-¿tiene algo nuevo?- preguntó él.

-sí, Cam ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?

-no, pero le he pedido a Sweets lo que me dijo y ha hecho una teoría.

-¿y qué dijo?

-ha dicho que si el asesino la tiró con vida allí fue porque la consideraba igual a una basura.

-sí, es razonable, pero los arañazos apuntan que estaba viva.

-sí, pero hay daños en la mandíbula procedentes de una caída hacia delante. Probablemente la dejaría inconsciente al tirarla.

-Booth dijo que también la podrían haber drogado ¿hay algo en los tejidos que apunten drogas o alguna sustancia que le podrían causar la muerte?

-he hecho los análisis preliminares, pero no he buscado a fondo, pero me pondré ahora mismo en eso.

-gracias Cam. - dijo apagando el celular.

-¿qué ha dicho?, ¿han encontrado la causa de la muerte?

-no, me ha dicho la teoría de Sweets.

-¿qué teoría?

-de que el asesino la tiró en la basura porque era así como la veía, como una basura.

-es muy…

En este momento Booth se puso rojo como un pimiento, una de las mujeres que estaba en el curso del tipo 90, 60, 90, empezó a coquetear de lejos con él, se tragó lo que estaba diciendo y se echó para tras apoyándose por completo en la silla, Brennan lo miraba extrañada por lo que hacía.

-¿Booth estás bien?

-¡ha!… si…bien…

Booth volvió a mirar hacia la mujer lo que hizo que Brennan curiosa por su reacción también mirara.

-es guapa.

Booth que estaba confundido por los flirteos de la mujer.

-sí… ¡digo no!… ¿Qué?

Brennan sonrío de su confusión.

-te gusta ¿no?

-no… solo…

Brennan volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-¡huesos, no mires! - dijo intentando atraer su atención.

-parece que quiere hacerlo contigo, Booth.

Booth miró la cara seria y al mismo tiempo coqueta que tenía su compañera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por la forma en que te mira

-mentira, te recuerdo que no sabes leer los lenguajes corporales. - dijo apoyándose hacia delante en la mesa.

-no es necesario leer nada. - también se apoyó en la mesa frente a frente con él.

-¿no? ¿Por qué?

-su esposo.

Booth se echó hacia atrás.

-¿su esposo?

-sí.

-¿Qué tiene su esposo?

-que él posee una constitución muy poco atlética y está probado antropológicamente que mujeres como ella, con un cuerpo bien estructurado, no se siente saciada sexualmente por hombres que no posean su misma cualidad física.

-antropológicamente - dijo con cara de seductor volviéndose a apoyar en la mesa.

-sí, Booth, hombres como tú.

-¿como yo?

-sí, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, tus caderas son asimétricas y eres un macho alfa del tipo que todas las mujeres que te miran se sienten sexualmente atraídas por ti.

-¿todas?

-sí.

Booth sonrío.

-te equivocas, yo conozco a una que no me mira así como tú dices.

-¿Quién?

Booth se mordió la boca.

-pues la mujer que yo… más quiero en el mundo, que no necesito tener sexo con ella para que me sienta completo.

Brennan se echó hacia atrás.

-no me dijiste que tenías novia

-no la tengo

-no lo comprendo. ¿Si no tienes novia y no tienes sexo como te sientes completo?- dijo volviéndose a apoyar en la mesa frente a él.

-pues porque… porque la amo.

Brennan se quedó callada mirándolo. Solo lo observaba, y él a ella, pero de distintas formas, pues los ojos de ella era confusos y sensatos, quería saber lo que pasaba en la mente de él, pero los de él eran dulces y significativos, pues la mujer que él amaba estaba justo al frente suyo a tan escasa distancia que solo le veía a ella, en este momento se aproximó el camarero.

-señores Booth, ya es la hora de la primer clase.

Booth sonrío.

-vamos, tenemos clase. – dijo él poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el asiento de ella.

-pero no…

-vamos huesos, es hora del sacrificio. - dijo levantándola como una muñeca.

-no me deberías llamar huesos.

-¿Por qué? - por un minuto pensó que ella volvería con su viejo tema de que se llama Temperance Brennan, pero su respuesta lo sorprendió.

-porque soy la señora Booth. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa que casi mata a Booth del corazón al oír la forma decidida en que habló. "la señora Booth": nunca había sonado tan bien estas palabras hasta que ella las pronunció.

Booth y Brennan se dirigieron a la primera clase. La primera clase era de gimnástica y alongamiento. Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se daría la clase estaba allí Laurel, la recepcionista que los llevo acabaña el día anterior, junto a un hombre alto y fuerte con cara de no ser más viejo que ella, no más que 1 o 2 años, habían una 15 colchonetas en el suelo. Las parejas empezaron a ponerse de dos en dos frente a las colchonetas, Brennan y Booth se pusieron al frente de su colchoneta.

Booth le susurró a su compañera:

-¿huesos, no íbamos a hacer gimnástica?, ¿dónde están las máquinas de pesas y todo eso?

Brennan se volvió hacia él y también susurró:

-es gimnasia de pareja, yo te ayudo a alongar y tú a mí.

-¿qué?

Booth dijo tan alto que todos los miraron.

-señores Booth ¿podemos empezar?

-sí, sí

Booth estaba como pez fuera del agua, no sabía en lo que se había metido.

-bueno, primero que todo buenos días a todos. Para quien no lo conoce éste es mi esposo Edward - dijo señalando al hombre que tenía a su lado- esta es la primer clase del día, tanto hoy como mañana es una de las únicas clases junto con la de seducción que se repite los dos días- Booth cuando oyó lo que dijo se quedó pasmado ¿seducción? Se preguntaba él ¿qué clase de cosas raras hacen en este sitio?, Brennan por el contrario parecía muy atenta a la explicación.

- pues como esta es un clase práctica vamos a empezar. Primero vamos con cosas sencillas para no asustar a las nuevas parejas- la mujer hablaba como si se dirigiera a Booth, pues era el único con cara de estar asustado- bueno empecemos- miró a su esposo - cariño ¿harías las honras?- dijo mostrando la colchoneta.

-como no, mi amor.

Edward se fue a la colchoneta y Lauriel se puso delante de él pero de espalda.

-empezaremos por estirar primero las piernas, los hombres cojan a las mujeres de la cintura bien firme con uno de sus brazos - todas las parejas empezaban a imitar los pasos de la profesora, Brennan se puso en la colchoneta y esperó a que Booth la sujetara por la cintura, pero no lo hizo, ella se giró.

-vamos, Booth - decía en voz baja, pero éste le hizo una señal con la cabeza de no, no, no, no, no.

-vamos…

-no huesos… no - susurraban uno para el otro.

-¿pasa algo señores Booth?

-no, es que a Booth no le gusta la idea de "gimnasia", él es mas de pesas. Pero deme un minuto y ya lo convenzo. - Brennan se acercó a él, lo cogió de la mano –vamos.

-no, huesos, yo no voy agarrarte así.

-pero Booth…

-no, y está decidido.

-bueno, entonces le pediré al esposo de la mujer con quien coqueteabas esta mañana que cambie de pareja con nosotros. Estarás más a gusto con ella ¿no? – dijo Brennan un poco celosa.

-¿Qué? No.

-entonces hazlo -dijo turrando de él hasta la colchoneta y enlazando su cintura con la mano de él. Booth solo obedeció, pero antes quitó el cabello de ella por un lado dejando al descubierto su cuello y le susurró al oído:

-¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Brennan respondió a su pregunta turrando más del brazo de él y atrayéndolo más cerca de ella, Booth con su respuesta solo se rindió y la tomó como había dicho Laurel.

-¿podemos empezar señores Booth?

-sí, puede seguir. – dijo Booth con una sonrisa y apretando a Brennan un poquito más….

* * *

><p>En este capitulo Brennan se pone un poco celosa, ¿pero como no? si es que su compañero se quedó paralizado y ella pensó que era porque le agradaría más estar con la otra que con ella. Igual es bueno que de vez en cuando se ponga un poco celosa, pero me gusta más cuando Booth se pone celoso ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿les gusta más cuando Brennan está celosa o cuando Booth se pone celoso? jeje =D.<p>

BYE!


	7. OH MY GOD!

**hola! como están? espero que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic. Desde aquí ya se empiezan a confundir las cosas entre estos dos. **

**He colocado en este ca****pítulo un POV de Brennan que empieza al inicio del capítulo, y he pensado en hacer otros capítulos así con POV de los personajes del fic, ya sea Ángela, Brennan, Booth o Hodgins. Actualizé temprano porque estoy muy contenta con el estreno de la segunda temporada de mi segunda serie favorita: Pretty Little Liars, ayer. Los reviews cada vez me ponen más contenta, ya que el fic está teniendo buena acogida. Si quieren checar al final del fic pondré algunos reconocimientos a todos los que han comentado.**

**bones y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y el fic pertenece a Dayane Silva Cordeiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. OH MY GOD!<strong>

Con el consentimiento de Booth Laurel siguió:

-_bueno, pues sigamos. Cuando tengan bien sujeta a su pareja, ellas levantarán un poco la pierna contraria al brazo de los varones, y el pondrá su mano en su rodilla y atrayéndola a él lo más próximo del seno de su mujer posible, ahora bajen y suban nuevamente._

Repetimos el movimiento unas cuantas veces. Booth estaba más relajado, pero lo sentí un poco inquieto. Por mi parte estaba muy atenta a todo. Consideré una excelente oportunidad para hacer un estudio antropológico, analizaba a las otras parejas.

-_ahora de frente a su pareja._

Me puse frente a Booth.

-_ahora los hombres pongan una mano en la cintura de las mujeres y ellas pondrán una en el hombro y la otra en el pecho de ustedes_.

Yo lo hice, pero realmente Booth no me estaba ayudando.

-_ahora levanten las mujeres la pierna hacia tras del lado de la mano que tienen en el pecho de los varones y éste que la tome y la lleve hasta lo más próximo posible del muslo de ella._

Y después de esta explicación seguíamos en las mismas; Booth estaba tan tieso como aun juguete al que se le han acabado las pilas, así que me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-no te preocupes, yo confío en ti.

Lo dije buscando su mirada. Pareciera que no confiara en mí, porque si lo hiciera estaría allí siendo un profesional agente del FBI, yo actuaba mejor que él, y no entendía por qué estaba tan incómodo. Tenía una mirada confusa y perturbada, pero al encontrarse nuestros ojos tomó mi pierna e hizo lo que la profesora había dicho.

-_bien, creo que los hombres tienen que saber que si hacen el ejercicio mal no podrán tener una "buena noche", ya que sus parejas estarán adoloridas_. – dijo Laurel riendo de su propia ocurrencia mientras también hacía el ejercicio con su esposo.

Booth ahora estaba un poco más atento, por lo menos conseguí que me pusiera atención. El ciclo era este: Lauriel explicaba el ejercicio, yo escuchaba, luego guiaba a Booth y él lo hacía. Parecía que la profesora ahora fuese yo.

-_muy bien, ahora tenemos que estirar primero el cuello para luego la columna. Nuevamente, tomen la cabeza de su pareja suavemente y gírenla de un lado a otro lentamente._- Sentía a Booth más relajado, buena señal.

-_sí, suavemente para que ella parezca que está soñando y levemente pueden besarla en la nuca si no tienen ningún problema, así les ayudaría a relajarse, y no se preocupen, si se desmayan les enseñamos a hacer respiración boca a boca._ - dijo entre risas, para amenizar a los más inquietos.

-puedes hacerlo yo no me desmayaré – le dije sonriendo a Booth manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, luego él puso mi cabeza de lado. Mientras lo hacía me imaginé que si Ángela estuviera aquí pensaría que Booth es un vampiro y yo soy la víctima. Pero ese pensamiento sería correcto, pues en verdad parecía una escena así.

Booth sonrío y empezó a hacer delicadas caricias en mi cuello, caricias que hacían que me relajara y me excitara más, al fin y al cabo este era el motivo del club, que las parejas aprendieran a excitarse mutuamente sin necesidad de artefactos escrupulosos para ello. Laurel siguió sus explicaciones.

-_bien, bésenlas para que se relajen y se queden rendidas a su tacto, muy bien_. - decía incentivando a todos los que estaban allí. Nos quedamos así algún tiempo, Booth acariciaba muy lentamente con su boca mi cuello y mi nuca tanto de un lado como del otro, de tal forma que parecía que todos habían desaparecido. Intentaba retener mis suspiros lo máximo que podía, pero a veces era inevitable, cuando los hacía Booth me atraía más a él.

Hicimos algunos ejercicios más de estirar los brazos hasta que empezamos con el estiramiento de la columna.

-_bien, ahora estiramos la columna. Los hombres así como están sujeten con las dos manos la cintura de sus parejas._

Tomé las manos de Booth una de un lado y otra del otro y las puse sobre mi cintura, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Laurel.

-_así, muy bien, sujétenla con fuerza y las mujeres ahora bajen con las manos lo máximo que puedan hasta tocar sus pies._

Me puse a hacer lo que mandaban, pero seguro que esta posición era incómoda para Booth. Él se alejó un poco hacia tras, yo pensé que Booth me estaba sujetando bien, así que no fijé bien los pies sobre el suelo. Cuando sentí que me iba a caer.

-¡BOOTH!

Booth sintió que me iba a caer y se asustó con mi exclamación, así que me agarró muy fuerte, pero en la posición que estaba no fue una muy buena idea, cuando sentí lo que sentí abrí los ojos como dos platos e hice mías las palabras que a Ángela tanto le gusta decir: OH MY GOD! Y para aguantarme la risa que me provocó el movimiento me mordí los labios, pero la situación fue peor para Booth, ya que con la exclamación que hice todos lo miraron, sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecía que se quedara congelado, se puso tan rojo, pero tan rojo que parecía que iba a entrar en erupción, parecía que un sudor frío y un calor infernal le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, y fue aún peor con las palabras de Laurel:

_-¡así se hace señores Booth! ¡Bien fuerte para que ella lo pueda apreciar de verdad!_

Con estas palabras una tensión tomó cuenta del aire por parte nuestra que aún permanecíamos estáticos. Booth no sabía si moverse o quedarse así, pero yo si me dispuse a levantarme, tenía las mejillas rojizas, pero estaba blanca como una piedra de hielo. Cuando Laurel percibió que ambos estábamos realmente incómodos con la situación intentó romper el hielo.

-_como vemos que esta actividad ha movido más cosas que relajación demos un descanso para que los hombres vayan al baño y se recuperen las fatalidades, para poder seguir, retomaremos dentro de 10 minutos._

Cuando dijo esto algunos hombres se dirigieron al baño y sus mujeres también se fueron, Laurel se aproximó a mí y a Booth.

-_no se preocupen, a veces, ya saben, las intimidades de pareja cobran vida en este curso._

Ninguno de los dos aún nos habíamos mirado a la cara, él aún tenía las manos en mi cintura, Laurel tocó el hombro de Booth y le dijo susurrando:

-_es mejor que te vayas a recuperar en el baño._

Booth con estas palabras me soltó y se fue, cuando lo sentí irse solté un suspiro de sorpresa un ¡Guau! Puse una cara de estar alucinando y me reí aliviada por la adrenalina que había producido el incidente.

-_¿está bien señora Booth?_

-sí… muy bien - dije aun alucinando y me senté en una silla que estaba en el gimnasio.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Booth se fue, también se sentía extraño por lo que había hecho, se paró frente a un lavamanos que tenía un espejo, se miró su cara de alucinado, abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro con agua fría, se volvió a mirar y empezó a reírse solo. Se quedó allí unos minutos y luego volvió a entrar en el gimnasio, buscó a Brennan con la mirada y la vio sentada con dos de las mujeres del curso, eran la señora Petter y la señora Ruso, Brennan al verlo se dirigió hacia él.

-¿estás mejor? – preguntó ella.

-sí ¿y tú?

Brennan intentó guardar la risa, pero no pudo, empezó a reírse y Booth le acompañó. Brennan se controló un poco.

-no pretendía asustarte

-y yo no pretendía agarrarte de aquella forma - Brennan dio una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio.

-¿aun puedes continuar?

-sí, si quieres.

Brennan asintió con la mirada y lo cogió de la mano, volviendo a llevarlo a la colchoneta, algunas parejas ya estaban allí, no tardaron más de 5 minutos en ponerse a hacer nuevos ejercicios, los nuevos ejercicios fueron los mismos que antes pero Brennan era quien ayudaba a Booth. Cuando terminaron la hora de gimnasia se fueron a clase de baile, se realizaba en otro salón y con otro profesor.

-_hola, bienvenidos. Me llamo, para quien no sabe, Aaron, soy el profesor de danza._

Brennan y Booth estaban muy atentos, esta era una actividad normal para Booth, pues él se vanagloriaba de ser un muy buen bailarín y Brennan no se quedaba atrás, desde lo que había pasado en la otra clase parecían más unidos, pues casi no se soltaban de las manos.

-_pero no danza normal, como ya saben aquí vienen a mejorar su afinidad como pareja, pero no se asusten, no les voy a enseñar danzas de strip, pero si practicar danzas que son sensuales por sí mismas con un poco más de picante por su parte, pues tendrán con cada música que yo ponga el deber de seducir a su pareja sin utilizar nada más que sus movimientos. ¡Bueno! vamos empezar, empezaremos por algo muy tentador: bachata._

Booth no entendió lo que quiso decir, así que cuando empezó la música tomó a Brennan por la cintura y se puso en posición para bailar una bachata normal, empezaron así, pero Aaron se aproximó a los dos.

-mmm…

Booth y Brennan pararon y lo miraron.

-_son los Booth ¿no?_

-sí.

-_ok, pero yo no quiero que bailes bachata, quiero que la vivas_.

-no sé cómo quieres que baile, es bachata, se baila así. – dijo Booth.

-_no, le demostraré señor Booth como lo quiero_. - dijo tirando de Brennan hacia él, ella apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de él y el empezó a conducirla. Tenía una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra fue subiendo hasta media espalda, luego la giró y cuando la trajo de vuelta la acostó hacia tras, pero se centró especialmente en los senos de ella. Booth cuando lo vio se llenó de celos, se aproximó a él y a Brennan y la tiró hacia él con la mano, la atrajo de tal forma que tenían el rostro pegado nariz a lado de nariz. Brennan tenía la boca entreabierta y Booth la agarró de tal forma que parecía que le faltaba aire, se miraban penetrantemente a los ojos.

Brennan desvió su mirada a la boca de Booth y luego con cara muy seductora volvió a sus ojos, se quedó en ellos unos segundos y luego echó su cabeza hacia tras dejando su cuello a libre arbitrio de Booth que le propició dos besos y luego la giró. Cuando la trajo de vuelta ella se quedó de espalda a él, dejando su nuca para que él la besara, lo hacía mientras bailaban. No importaba como la ponía, no paraba de hacerle caricias, no eran besos como tal, él solo jugaba con su boca en la piel de ella, la cual estaba sometida a ello por el placer que le producían sus toques. Booth subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de ella entrelazando sus dedos, algunas veces en su pelo, Brennan también lo hacía, sus manos jugaban en el pelo de él y en su espalda. En este momento no pensaban en nada más, lo único que hacían era seducirse mutuamente, era satisfactorio en la mente de Brennan y tentador en la de Booth, la música y el ritmo se modificaban, cuando modificaba el profesor, pero ellos solo seguían su ritmo, no era la música que oían, solo bailaban lo que les pedía el cuerpo.

Solo escuchando el único sonido que les era posible escuchar, estos eran sus propios corazones en llamas, llamas tan calientes que parecían arder mutuamente a ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>ok, aquí va:<strong>

**Ansamo: **Gracias por comentar y seguirle la pista al fic, saludos !

**Marifer26637: **está buena la idea del adelanto como del 4x26, aunque si has leído el fic bien sabrás que faltan algunos capítulos más para que esto pase.

**Sumer 15: **que bueno que comentes! y seguir leyendo el fic aunque no lo hayas leído antes, sigue comentando! = D si el quinto cap. te gustó espera a ver los que vienen...

**Anon: **gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y ¿eres costeña? que bien! saludos desde Cali...algún día quiero conocer el mar.

**Sukatao: **me encanta también ver a Booth defendiendo a Brennan. Tienes razón, cuando Brennan se enoja los celos pueden ser algo serio... ah! te gusta como hablan en Colombia? como así, de donde eres?

**: **ah si! Brennan sí que lo va a torturar...jajajaja xD. y más la dulce venganza de Booth...

**Lesly Azeneth:** me encanta que dejes el review, y espero que sigas comentado Lesly! me encanta que te guste el fic!

**BrBo: **gracias por dejar el review. aunque ya no comentas ;( escribe pronto!

**Claraa: **que bueno que me dejes saber tu opinión sobre el fic comentando, saludos !

**Daniela: **gracias por comentar, sigue así!

**Phoebe23: **te has desaparecido por aquí...;( saludos!

**Lau Bones: **me encanta que te encante, pero te has desaparecido. Abrazos desde Colombia!

**Chichibell: **thanks por el review, que tes bien =D

**Pimar: **aunque ya no comentes espero que estés bien y que escribas pronto!

pdt: quien sabe bailar bachata? a mí me encanta el grupo Aventura, música como la de ellos es inigualable.

Bueno chicas, espero que no se me haya olvidado ninguna...espero actualizar pronto, pero por ahora les deseo una buena semana santa y que la pasen muy bien!

besos!


	8. Conversaciones un tanto indiscretas

**hello! hola a todos los fieles lectores que desde algún lugar de este hermoso planeta están leyendo el fic. Hoy no echaré tanta carreta, solo en el próximo capítulo, para los que se acuerdan y los que no, Brennan torturará demasiado a nuestro sexy agente...**

**thanks for sus reviews! me alegran mucho el día cuando el cielo está gris. Por ahora solo les dejo este capítulo.**

**si quieren leer otro fic grandioso y un tanto diferente de Bones, lean el fic: Entre líneas_ de Alba Adler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson y el fic a Dayane Silva.<strong>

**Capítulo 8. conversaciones un tanto indiscretas.**

Anteriormente

La música y el ritmo se modificaban, cuando modificaba el profesor, pero ellos solo seguían su ritmo, no era la música que oían, sólo bailaban lo que les pedía el cuerpo.

El único sonido que les era posible escuchar, estos eran sus propios corazones en llamas, llamas tan calientes que parecían arderse mutuamente a ambos…

…

El calor era agobiante pero fructuoso en la piel de ellos. Booth dirigía a Brennan de tal forma que esta perdía el aire de sus pulmones con cada moviendo, era como si no los necesitara, Booth estaba cada vez más anhelante de ella, la clase había terminado, pero él no, aun la conducía como si no quisiera parar nunca, todas las otras parejas los miraban, estaban observando como sus miradas no eran más que para sí mismos. El mundo exterior a los ojos de ambos no constaba en sus mentes, Booth dio un último giro a Brennan y la recostó delicadamente. No paraba de mirarla a sus ojos y ella a los de él. La puso de pie, tenía una mano entrelazando su cintura y la otra en su espalda, Brennan tenía ambas manos en los hombros de él. Cuando se quedó de pie respiraba muy fuerte, pues él la había cansado, estaban como perdidos del mundo, los que los observaban empezaron a aplaudir maravillados por su demostración de plena confianza y seguridad que transmitían mientras bailaban. Los sonidos volvieron a sus oídos, ahora podían escuchar los aplausos. Brennan sin parar de mirarlo le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción y Booth le correspondió. Brennan miró a su público, se sonrojo y volvió la mirada a Booth pero rápidamente lo abrazó muy fuerte como para agradecerle lo que había hecho, Booth recibió su abrazo y le dio un último beso en el hombro respirando aliviado, se separaron por una voz extraña a los oídos de Booth.

-_mmm… ¿vas a venir niña?_

Brennan se alejó de Booth y miró a aquella persona.

-sí, señora Petter, voy ahora. - dijo alejándose de los brazos de Booth.

-¿a dónde vas? - dijo él confundido.

- a dónde vamos, quieres decir - dijo andando tras la señora Petter y guiando a Booth cogido de la mano.

-huesos ¿a donde vamos?

Brennan lo miró.

-pues a comer, es hora y le he dicho a la señora Petter que comeríamos con ella y algunos más.

- está bien. - Dijo apretándole más la mano y sonriendo, Booth no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía lo que había sentido Brennan, y ni lo que pensaba, pero al ver su sonrisa no importaba lo más mínimo, la sonrisa de ella era la que le daba seguridad a todo y quería complacerla dejando que ella lo guiara. Se dirigieron al restaurante y allí a la mesa de los Petter, también estaban allí los Ruso. Cuando el señor Petter los vio se alegró y los llamó.

_-¡he, señores Booth aquí!_

Booth y Brennan se aproximaron a la mesa.

-buenas tardes señores. – saludó Booth, puede que pareciese muy formal, pero eran personas de bastante dinero, y a aquellas personas les gustaba el respeto.

El señor Petter sonrío.

-_vamos señor Booth déjese de formalidades y siéntese_.

Booth sonrío y le corrió la silla a Brennan.

-gracias - dijo sentándose.

-_pero sí que son formales, ella le da hasta las gracias por una silla. Y tú, mujer…_ - dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa - _si te hago eso apuesto que te sentarías en otra silla._

Brennan soltó una sonrisa mientras Booth se sentaba y la señora Petter respondió con ganas a su esposo:

-_claro, porque la última vez que me sentaste en una silla que me quitaste me caí y pasé la noche sin poder acostarme. - _El señor Petter sonrío.

-_claro, te dije que no te sentaras encima de mí.- _hablaba el sr. Petter entre risas, pero luego se puso más serio._ - pero bueno, señor Booth, ¿o le puedo llamar solo Booth? es que a mi estas estúpidas formalidades me tienen de los nervios._

-sí señor Petter, me puede llamar Booth, o Seeley si prefiere.

-_bueno, pues llámame a mí también solo Petter, ¡ha! esta es mi esposa Adele, estos son Eliot Ruso y su esposa Karen Ruso._

-un placer señoras, esta es mi esposa… - dijo dirigiéndose a Brennan pero Eliot lo interrumpió:

-_cómo no vamos a saber que es la Dr. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga y escritora de éxitos y una mujer muy bella. –_

-sí, pero también es mi chica - dijo Booth para marca propiedad y mirándola con cariño.

- gracias señor Eliot – dijo Brennan.

-_Eliot, no señor Eliot, pues, como mi amigo Petter, odio la formalidades_.

-pues muy bien Eliot, agradezco su cumplido.

-_yo he leído sus libros Dr. y la verdad son muy abruptos en algunas partes_ – dijo Adele.

-sí, hay críticos que dicen lo mismo pues no les gusta los escenarios de los crímenes. – dijo la "esposa" de Booth.

-_sí, ¿y tú Booth, que opinas de los libros? creo que bien, pues estas con la escritora_. – habló Petter.

-en realidad es mejor leer sobre los huesos que verlos personalmente. – contestó Booth.

_-¡ha! entonces trabajas con la Dr_.

-sí, trabajamos juntos, se podría decir que casi no nos separamos – contestó de nuevo Booth.

-_pero así decae el sexo. Yo si veo a Eliot todo el día no aguantaría acostarme con él en la noche._ – dijo Karen, las esposa de Eliot Ruso.

-_aun sin verme no me soportas en la noche, mi amor_. - dijo Eliot besando a su esposa.

-está comprobado que en los matrimonios que pasan mucho tiempo juntos se ven más propicios al divorcio que los que solo están juntos en la cama - dijo Brennan muy seria pero nadie pudo dominar la risa, hasta Booth se rió, Brennan lo miró sin entender nada.

-sí mi amor, era solo una forma de decir – dijo Booth cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso, con su enorme sonrisa.

-_pero bueno, Dr. Respóndame, ¿Cuándo llevará el agente del FBI finalmente a la antropóloga a la cama?, es que me gustaría verla describir su noche de pasiones._ – preguntó Adele.

-la verdad es que…- ella no pudo terminar la frase pues Booth le interrumpió.

-es que tendrá que esperar a que el libro sea publicado.

-_sí cariño, si ella te lo cuenta ahora no tendría ninguna gracia_. – la convenció el sr. Petter.

-_pero sí puedes decirnos si se inspira en su vida sentimental lo que le pasa a la antropóloga en su libro ¿cierto?_ – preguntó de nuevo una insistente Adele.

-no está inspirada en nadie, es una historia inventada y narrada por mí.

_-¿me vas a decir que no se inspira el sexi agente del FBI en su esposo?_ – la interrogó Adele, a Brennan le parecía más un interrogatorio como el que hace Booth en un homicidio que en lo que era realmente: una cena social.

Booth la miró con expectativa… _"que dirás Brennan?"…_

-todos los datos aportados en la historia son pura ficción. – dijo Brennan muy seria.

-vamos cariño no seas tímida, claro que soy yo, Adele, el sexi agente del FBI soy yo. - Brennan lo miró. "_que convencido eres Booth"- _pensó_…_ y dijo:

-no es verdad, es todo ficticio.

-_sí ¿Y la noche de amor será una descripción inventada Dr. ó una descripción del cuerpo de su hombre? _– preguntó Adele, cualquiera presente en la mesa hubiera podido decir que ya notaban a la señora de Petter un poco excitada.

-yo podría describir a Booth, pero lo he visto solo una vez desnudo…

Cuando dijo esto, Booth, que tomaba un sorbo de vino casi se atraganta y los otros se pusieron a reír.

-_muy buena Dr. No se ve ese sentido del humor en sus libros_ - dijo Petter entre risas.

-es que ella se lo guarda para la vida real- agregó Booth.

Brennan no comprendía ni un poco lo que pasaba, Adele para hacer más gracia dijo:

-_pues debe de ser por este motivo que la antropóloga del libro aún no se montó en el agente._

-ella no lo hizo porque no quería hacerlo, pues el agente si le dio muchísimas oportunidades – dijo Booth, pero esto dicho parecía más dirigido para Brennan que para justificar el libro.

-no es verdad, el agente es muy sexi, pero no la atraía cuando ella tenía ganas de tener sexo. – respondió Brennan.

-_pero si lo hubiera hecho sería como una descripción de una noche de amor salvaje entre usted y su esposo._

-no, la verdad es que Booth y yo nunca lo hemos hecho - dijo seria, todos empezaron a reír más que antes. Booth puso una cara sonrojada, indirectamente Brennan había llamado a "su esposo" impotente.

-sí cariño, esto es cierto, pues yo contigo tengo sexo y sí hago el amor. – dijo Booth intentando hacer favorable su situación en la conversación. Brennan si antes estaba confusa ahora sí que estaba peor, pero Booth se aproximó a ella y le susurró:

-se te olvida que estas infiltrada como mi esposa.

Brennan ahora se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿_siempre habla así, Booth_? – preguntó Eliot.

-sí, pero la amo y ya me he acostumbrado a ello.

Booth miraba muy penetrante a Brennan cuando dijo "la amo", tanto que Brennan se quedó más extrañada. La conversación siguió como si hablaran varias Ángelas al mismo tiempo. De vez en cuanto Booth la miraba y le asentía con la cabeza como si preguntara si estaba bien.

La comida fue larga, cuando remataron se dirigieron al gran salón a la clase de seducción, pero se les asignó que fuesen al jardín, pues la clase se daría allí. En una parte del jardín se encontraban varias sillas parecidas a las de playa, al lado de ellas estaba una mesa en las que habían varias cosas como chocolates, fresas, una rosa roja, una pluma, entre otros. Un hombre estaba sentado frente a las 15 sillas que habían allí, cuando vio que se aproximaban las parejas se puso de pie, pero solo habló cuando todas estaban ya puestas en sus sitios, una pareja por cada silla.

-_hola, me llamo Marcos, soy el tutor de seducción, les voy a enseñar a seducir pero debo mirar cómo lo hacen primero para poder darles consejos sobre cómo pueden mejorar. Bueno, como es una clase práctica empezaremos por seducción femenina, primero los hombres se pondrán el antifaz de uno en uno de acuerdo con el orden de parejas desde mi derecha hasta mi izquierda, para que cada pareja observe lo que hace la anterior y saber cómo empezar o planear como lo van a hacer. Como dicen, primero las damas._

Booth miró a Brennan. "_tendré que ser fuerte, pues si no_"… Brennan no entendió, solo admiraba la cara rara que tenía.

-_las normas son que nada de toques en regiones estratégicas para excitar más fácil, solo se permitirán besos en sitios alejados de las zonas sensibles, la cuestión es excitar sólo con el rose de la piel, así que vamos a empezar…._

* * *

><p>ok! espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten las vacaciones, o lo que quedan de ellas...<p>

Les manda muchos saludos una chica que le encanta el hablado mexicano, el españolette, que le fascina el anime, el manga, Porta, que algún día quisiera probar Ramen y que, porsupuesto, le encanta Bones...!

No olviden comentar el fic y dejarme su recadito!


	9. Nada más que el roce de tu piel

BONES PERTENECE A HART HANSON Y EL FIC A DAYANE SILVA. PDT: EL CAPÍTULO 8 SE SUBIÓ CORRECTAMENTE? ME DIJERON QUE TENÍA FALLAS PARA ABRIR. SI TODAVÍA NO SE PUEDE ABRIR POR FAVOR DECIRMELO.

querían capítulo largo, aqui les dejo con uno bien largo para las que les gusta leer... enjoy xD! Gracias por leer el fic y comentar también incluso para las que leen y no comenten y las que lo agregan a favoritos y alertas!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9 - Nada más que el roce de tu piel<p>

Anteriormente:

Booth miró a Brennan con cara de "tendré que ser fuerte pues si no…" Brennan no entendió, sólo admiraba la cara rara que él tenía.

- las normas son que nada de toques en regiones estratégicas para excitar más fácil , sólo se permitirán besos en sitios alejados de las zonas sensibles, la cuestión es excitar solo con el toque de las pieles así que vamos a empezar….

…..

- a las mujeres se está permitido desabrochar hasta media camisa, solo lamento a aquellas que no tienen camisa de botones, pues vamos con la primera pareja.

Booth y Brennan eran la pareja número nueve, antes de ellos estaban los Petter. La primera pareja empezó, el hombre tenía el antifaz puesto. La mujer cogió algunas de las cosas que habían encima de la mesa y empezó a jugar haciendo caricias un tanto un poco tortuosas para Booth, en su cabeza después de ver esto paró para meditar, pues quería saber que le haría Brennan, la miraba intentado descubrir el pensamiento de ella, pero no era un tarea fácil de hacer, ella miraba atentamente a lo que hacían las otras parejas, tenía cara de que las estaba estudiando como si fueran unos restos humanos. La miró en todo momento, no le importaba lo que hacían los demás, ahora solo pensaba en ella, en lo que ella le iba a hacer. Cuando ella sintió que él la observada le miró con cara de extrañada, ahora era ella que se preguntaba ¿Qué hace él? ¿Por qué me mira así?, Booth estaba como soñando, despertó de tal forma que no vio que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba. Brennan se aproximó a él que estaba tumbado en la silla y ella sentada a la altura de su cintura y le preguntó susurrando:

-¿Booth, estas bien? - dijo por su cara de pasmo mirándola.

-haaaha…. Sí…. - despertó un poco más de su viaje y concretó su respuesta- sí huesos, estoy bien.

Ella con la repuesta volvió a su sitio, cada pareja tenía tres minutos para seducir y luego el profesor les hablaba dando consejos en lo que podrían hacer para mejorar, esto se hacían minutos eternos en la cabeza de Booth. Brennan seguía observando las otras parejas pero le incomodada ver que Booth no lo hacía, y peor, que sólo la estaba observando a ella, se volvió a aproximar a él.

-Booth, no me mires así. - Booth sonrió.

-Te incomoda

-sí.

-¿Por qué?

-porque tienes que observar a las otras parejas

-¿para qué?

-porque es en esto que se fundamenta la clase, en observar y después practicarlo.

Booth dio una sonrisa.

-yo no haré esto contigo

Brennan lo miro extrañada y confusa.

-¿Por qué no?

Pero dijo muy alto, llamando la atención del profesor.

-Señores Booth, ¿Podrían parar de hacer ruido? estamos en clase

Brennan se sentó correctamente después de ser regañada por el profesor. Booth se quedó acostado mirándola nuevamente. Brennan de vez en cuando lo miraba, Booth sabía que ella quería que le respondiera su pregunta, estaba inquieta, lo miraba una y otra vez, y para no verla más así decidió sentarse como ella estaba: virada de lado a él. Pasó una mano en su cintura, apartó el cabello que tenía sobre el hombro y apoyó su cabeza en él, y empezó a susurrarle:

-mírala, está bailando encima de él.

Brennan lo miró de reojo y respondió:

-el baile erótico es una forma muy normal y muy utilizada para la excitación en pareja.

-sí, lo sé.

-pues no sé a qué vino el "mírala"

Booth sonrío.

-huesos, tiene él un antifaz, no la está viendo, ¿Cómo le puede estimular esto?

-te recuerdo que eres tú él que tiene una novia que te excita sin tener sexo con ella.

-te dije que no es mi novia, pero sí, ella me estimula sin sexo.

-pues no comprendo que tiene de distinto esta pareja y tu vida sexual sin sexo.

Booth empezó a reír y luego respondió:

-huesos, él no la está viendo, ¿De qué le vale bailar si él no la ve bailando?

-es verdad, pero hubo parejas que no bailaran pero sí utilizaran los objetos para excitar.

-sí, pero no son los objetos lo que excitan y sí la persona que los está conduciendo.

-no sé a dónde quieres llegar - dijo mirándolo a él que tenía la cabeza en su hombro.

-quiero que sepas, huesos, que no son los juegos ni los objetos pero sí el simple roce de tu piel lo que me excitan.

Brennan lo miró extrañada.

-¿te excito?

-Sí… no…que… ¿¡A qué viene esto ahora!

-no, pero acabas de decir que sólo el toque de mi piel te excita.

-no, quise decir que sólo el toque de ella lo estimularía.

Brennan volvió a mirar hacia el frente, ya habían pasado a otra pareja. Su mirada se perdió, lo que Booth le había dicho le quitaba las ganas de estar allí con él, después de todo ella no lo excitaba, no era capaz de hacer que él quitara las normas que impuso entre ellos. Por un minuto se sintió impotente y su tristeza por ello se hizo notar en un suspiro muy largo que no trató de evitar. Booth cuando oyó el suspiro buscó el rostro de Brennan con la mirada, su semblante había cambiado, estaba como decepcionada, la sonrisa que tenía y los ojos de observadora activa no estaban.

-huesos… me gusta estar aquí contigo - dijo intentando remediar lo que había dicho antes. Brennan lo volvió a mirar.

-pero preferirías estar con ella ¿no?

-No… no niego que estaría mejor si la estuviera amando en este momento, pero no dudes ningún segundo huesos, estoy a gusto contigo, pues yo estoy muy pero muy a gusto.

Brennan soltó una sonrisa, casi de consolación por esto.

- ¿Dónde es tu punto débil Booth?

Booth se confundió por su evidente forma de cambiar de asunto.

-¿Qué?

-que he observado que todas la otras parejas saben dónde hay que tocar, pero yo no.

Booth soltó una sonrisa de alucinado por su pregunta.

-no te lo diré- dijo susurrando a su oído, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Pero por qué? - volvió a decir en alto tono y a llamar la atención del profesor.

-señores Booth, si no se callan tendré que pedir que se retiren.

-no, perdón, no volverá a pasar.

Booth se puso a reír.

-no te rías que es culpa tuya

-¿Mía por qué?

-dime donde es… - suplicó ella, pero Booth continúo riendo.

-no te lo diré.

-bueno, pues no te digo donde es el mío.

Booth sonrío con cara pícara.

-huesos, estas en desventaja, yo ya lo sé y ahora vamos que nos toca. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa acostándose y dejándola con cara de "¡no es justo!".

-bueno, señores Booth, les toca, haber se saben hacer algo más que hablar. - dijo demostrando que sus interrupciones le habían importunado - ¿Preparados?- preguntó el profesor dirigiéndose a Booth.

Este consintió con la cabeza a Brennan que respondió:

-sí, preparados.

-pues muy bien señor Booth, póngase el antifaz.

Booth se lo puso y se estiró acomodándose en la silla.

-señora Booth, cuando quiera…

Brennan miró a Booth allí acostado, luego miró hacia la mesa. Él había dicho que solo el roce de la piel bastaba, que no era necesario nada más, así que ella se sentó un poco más arriba. Se apoyó en una mano y empezó a deslizar la otra por el rostro de él hasta sus labios, empezó a tocarlos como si intentara dibujarlos con sus dedos. Era delicado el éxtasis que sintió al hacerlo, ¿Acaso Booth sabía de esto por eso dijo que no necesitaba nada más? Se fue aproximando a su boca, no paraba de tocarla, sentía que quería difuminarla para que desapareciera su deseo de rendirse a esta, rozó su nariz con la de él. Aún tenía la mano en su boca y empezó a quitarla haciendo que la boca cerrada de Booth se abriera, siguió deslizando su mano por el rostro de él. Buscó los ojos de él, pero el antifaz le impedía. Daría todo para quitarle el antifaz y mirarle a los ojos, pero no podía, así que miró hacia su boca, parecía esperar un beso de ella. Se mareó un poco en la boca de él y en su respiración dilatada. Booth intentaba no moverse, los toques de Brennan sin ningún artificio le excitaba, sus manos parecía que le quemaban por cada parte del rostro que pasaban y sentía su boca, esta boca delicada que soñaba todas la noches que se entregara a él. Su respiración le animaba el cuerpo y le hacía pensar barbaridades en su mente mortal ante los toques angelicales de su amada. Brennan rozó mínimamente sus labios con los de él, Booth sintió el roce y espero que después de esto viniera un beso, quería perderse en su boca, pues sus cuerpos ya estaban perdidos en su tacto, pero Brennan se distanció, bajó su mano y desabrocho los tres primero botones de la camisa de él. Luego volvió a jugar con su frente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y deslizando su mano por el cuello de él volvió a darle pequeños besos, le abrió un poco más la camisa y le besó en el pecho, encima de su corazón, como si quisiera que este beso traspasase la carne y se alojara en él para marcar lo que era suyo. Después fue recorriendo el camino hacia su boca besando centímetro a centímetro. Cuando llegó nuevamente a su cuello le dio un pequeño mordisco, pero Booth ya estaba excitado y su cuerpo se agitó todo. Estaba a punto de hacerla de él allí. Cada beso, cada caricia le volvía loco de deseo de someterse a la lujuria de una noche de amor. Brennan estaba haciendo lo que él había dicho; sólo rozar su piel con la de él, y esto lo estimulaba. Cuando ella sintió como el cuerpo de él se agitó más con el mordisco que le dio, volvió a hacerlo por todo el cuello y luego por su barbilla, lo hacía despacio y delicadamente, tanto, que se fue su tiempo y para terminar solo le volvió a morder un poco debajo de su boca atrapando su labio inferior y tirando de él. Cuando lo soltó dio un suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse. Le cerró los botones de la camisa y se sentó volviendo la vista al profesor, Booth se tragó la saliva como si digiera "dios mío", no tuvo el coraje de quitarse el antifaz ahora, así que espero un poquito para hacerlo, o más bien esperó que Brennan lo quitase con la boca pero no pasó. El profesor empezó a hablar.

-muy bien señora Booth, pero podría haber sido mejor, tenía usted varias cosas encima de la mesa y eran para ser utilizadas, así que deberías practicar hacerlo para la próxima o sea mañana.

Brennan solo asintió, le importaba muy poco lo que decía el profesor, sólo quería saber lo que diría Booth, así que volvió la mirada hacia él que aún tenía el antifaz. Había descubierto su punto frágil, o más bien, como excitar a su compañero en este punto. Booth no se podía mover, quedó congelado, necesitaba hacer con que sus niños volviesen a sus casillas a dormir. Brennan no solo le comprendió, le excitó como le gustaba; sin cosas artificiales, sólo con su piel, ¡y que piel! ¡y que boca!, debería de ser prohibida de utilizarla para cosas tan superficiales como hablar de muertos y ser divinizada solo para él, para que nadie excepto él la pudiera tocar y saborearse con su delicado sabor. Pero tenía que moverse aunque tuviera miedo de eso, miedo de mirarla y no soportar las privacidades de los cuerpos, así que para no morir del primer impacto de sus ojos en el cuerpo de ella solo levanto un poquito el antifaz y la vio. Brennan lo miraba atentamente, así que volvió a soltarlo muy rápido. Brennan sonrío al ver lo que hizo, estaba nervioso, ella le había dejado nervioso y eso le encantaba, pero quería que el reaccionara, así que llego próximo a él y levanto el antifaz. Tenía cara de niña mala y curiosa. Booth cuando la vio sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer y puso una cara de niño como si digiera "¡mamá, me va a matar esta mujer!". Brennan soltó el antifaz que tenía resorte y este dio con tamaña fuerza en los ojos de Booth que se levantó muy rápido.

-¡aaauuuu… huesos! - dijo gritando y quitándose de una vez el bendito antifaz, ella se puso a reír, el profesor con los ruidos les gritó:

-señores Booth, o se quedan quietos o tendré que privarlos de esta clase.

Brennan contuvo la risa y Booth se pasaba la mano en los ojos para despejarlos de las estrellitas que veía. Cuando finalmente pudo verla estaba como antes, mirándolo y como él estaba sentado y ella a su lado medio girada le pasó la mano por la cintura, pero ahora en vez de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y mirar hacia delante como antes se puso acostado en su hombro y con el rostro en su cuello. Brennan al sentirlo así paro de reír, era como un niño indefenso buscando abrigo en ella. Se quedaron quietos ya que no podían hacer ruido, pues serían expulsados de clase y Brennan no lo quería. Las estrellitas de Booth se fueron por completo en su mente, sólo pensaba en qué mujer era esta que lo excita a punto de romper con las normas de ante nudismo público y después le quitaba la agitación de forma tan infantil y que sólo ella sabía hacer. Sus pensamientos estaban más tranquilos cuando oyó su voz.

-¿Booth, estas bien? ¿Aún te duele?

-no, no me duele, sólo estoy ciego de por vida.

Brennan se rió de su respuesta.

-no es cierto, no ha afectado en absoluto los bastoncillos y conos de tu ojo.

-sí, pero me dolió.

-¿Pero aún te duele?… Booth déjame ver, puede que te hayas hecho daño de verdad - dijo intentando mirarlo pero él no la dejó.

-tranquila, vale, quédate quieta o nos van a echar.

-no sé, no me dices si estás bien.

Booth la apretó y levantó la vista para que ella lo viera.

-estoy bien, vale.

Brennan sonrío al verlo bien y asintió, él se volvió a acostar en el hombro de ella, se quedó quieto un rato y después habló.

-huesos…

Brennan por su quietud ya se había vuelto a prestar atención a las otras parejas y examinarle como antes, pero la voz de Booth la despertó de su concentración.

-¿Qué?

-lo has hecho bien.

-¿sí? - dijo dando un sonrisa.

-si lo has….lo has hecho muy bien

La sonrisa de Brennan se agrandaba más con sus halagos a ella.

-gracias, pero lo he descubierto - Booth rió por su forma tan segura de hablar.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-tu punto débil o más bien como excitarte.

-¿Y para qué querías saber esto?

-por curiosidad, tú has dicho que sabes cual es el mío.

-si ya lo creo.

Booth sonrío abundantemente y Brennan también. Booth no estaba prestando atención en nada de lo que pasaba en la clase, estaba más a gusto ahí, pero Brennan si prestaba atención y ya era hora de cambiar así que Brennan se animó.

-vamos Booth, es hora.

-¿hora de qué?

Ella lo intentaba quitar de su hombro.

-pues es mi hora de ponerme el antifaz.

Booth sonrío y levanto la vista para verla.

-¿tu hora de qué?

Brennan quitó la sonrisa excitada que tenía y se puso cara de confundida.

-es mi hora de acostarme y ponerme el antifaz.

Booth no podía resistir a la forma que le miraba.

- vente- dijo cambiando de sitio con ella que se acostó y puso el antifaz ya junto para no necesitar bajarlo después. Booth miraba su entusiasmo, parecía que era una niña a la cual le iban regalar dulces.

-Brennan solo te toca a ti después de…. Ocho parejas más

Ella puso cara de "aguafiestas", y se sentó poniéndose como estaba él antes, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una mano por la cintura de él y la otra en el otro hombro para sujetarse. Booth la miró y sonrío poniendo la mano encima de la que ella tenía en su cintura….


	10. Dulce venganza

**El sol brilla un poco más débil, las sonrisas aparecen y los ojos lloran, la primavera se acaba y llega el invierno, y yo estoy aquí, de nuevo, para entregarles poco a poco cada pedazito de este fic que gracias a ustedes sigue en Fanfic. Aquí está el cap. número 10. La dulce venganza de Booth es demasiado candente.**

**bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, y el fic a Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 - Dulce venganza<p>

Anteriormente.

-Brennan, sólo te toca a ti después de…. Ocho parejas más.

Ella puso cara de "¡aguafiestas!", y se sentó poniéndose como estaba él antes, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una mano por la cintura de él y la otra en el otro hombro para sujetarse. Booth la miró y sonrío poniendo la mano encima de la que ella tenía en su cintura….

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, nunca había sentido a Brennan tan cariñosa y tan desinhibida. Era como si no tuviera miedo de lo que provocaría este comportamiento, parecía que estaba segura de lo que quería, era como si ya no fuese la Dr. Temperance Brennan sino Bren, la del sueño, la que no tenía miedo de amar y de demostrarlo. ¿Acaso era esto lo que hacía en este momento, amarlo?, ¿Acaso este nerviosismo inhabituado era por quererlo tanto, con inquietud parecía que a cualquier momento se le iba a lanzar encima y si lo hiciera no sería Booth el que se lo impediría?, pero le estaba preocupando, este comportamiento no propicio de ella le asustaba, la miraba una y otra vez de reojo. Veía que su mirada parecía buscar respuestas en mil pajaritos invisibles al ojo humano, pero Brennan siempre tenía respuestas y antes observada las parejas, pero ahora no. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué pasaba a aquella mente racional que le confundía tanto? ¿Eran suyos los pensamientos de ella? Porque los de él sí lo eran, todos y completamente de ella. Ya no soportaba más, la tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Sabía exactamente lo que le iba a hacer y esto le preocupaba, quería estar seguro de que ella lo aceptaría, con sus toques quería que supiera que la amaba y la deseaba todos los días y todas las noches. Quería romper el silencio generado por sus inquietudes, pero no fue necesario, ella mismo lo hizo, se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído:

-Booth

Él le respondió con otro susurro.

-¿Qué pasa huesos?

-¿Vas a utilizar algunas de las cosas de la mesa conmigo?

Booth sonrío, toda su inquietud era por saber qué le iba a hacer.

-no… - dijo susurrando lentamente, Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no?

Sus facciones cada vez más eran de decepción y desilusión, porque no utilizaría nada, ella quería que el las utilizara, quería sentir la piel de él y sus caricias, pero nunca había hecho nada igual y quería experimentar algo nuevo, y que fuera él quien lo proporcionara era aún mejor.

-pero yo quería…

Booth sonrío y la miró.

-¿Por qué?

-nunca he hecho esto y quería sentir lo que sienten ellas - dijo señalando a las mujeres de las otras parejas.

-¿Y si te lo hago mejor que ellos se lo hacen a ellas?

Brennan sonrío.

-¿lo harás?

-no lo sé.

-hazlo.

Booth sonrío, se soltó de los brazos de ella un poco y cogió una fresa de la mesa, se puso en su lugar y dijo:

-solo lo haré con una condición.

Brennan se agitó, le gustaba, era la primera vez que quería oír las condiciones de Booth.

-acepto

No le importaba oírla, solo quería que él lo hiciera.

-no sabes que condición es - dijo aún sujetando la fresa en la mano y mirándola un poco más girado para verle el rostro.

-confío en ti, sé que no me vas a pedir nada que me haga daño.

Booth sonrío.

-pues no deberías.

-¿Por qué?

Booth se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-porque en este momento tengo la mente demasiado….

Se privó de las últimas palabras.

-¿Demasiado qué? no sé lo que quieres decir - dijo confusa, Booth al ver su rostro así sonrío muy pícaro.

-¿Quieres que te diga la condición? - dijo aún más pícaro.

-sí… pero…

-pero…- dijo Booth.

-dime para qué es la fresa.

-es parte de la condición.

Brennan lo miró aún más extrañada, pensaba ¿Qué pretendía hacer con aquella pobre fresa?, pero más aún pensaba ¿Qué condición era esta?

-dime la condición.

-¿Estás segura?

Brennan sólo asintió.

-bueno, quiero que te comas esta fresa.

Brennan sonrío.

-¿Sólo eso? - dijo intentando coger la fresa.

-No, no, no - dijo impidiendo que la cogiera.

-No, me la vas a quitar de la boca.

Brennan se hecho hacia tras.

-No.

Ahora el que estaba extrañado era él.

-¿No?

-No, no lo voy a hacer.

Booth se giró.

-bueno, pues ahora no utilizaré la rosa que iba a utilizar antes.

Brennan se quedó quieta, ¿Qué quería el con lo de quitarle la fresa de la boca, acaso quería un beso?, porque si era así era sólo pedirle uno y ella se lo daba. No podía quedarse con la duda y como le gustaban los desafíos no perdería nada al hacerlo.

-vale - dijo aproximándose a su oído, Booth al oírla sonrío y se giró.

-pues vamos - dijo poniendo la fresa solo recostada en sus labios, dejándolo muy fácil para que ella la cogiera. Brennan se aproximó, puso una mano en el hombro de él y empezó a ir a coger la fresa, pero paró antes de llegar a tocarla.

-no te muevas ¿vale? - le dijo a él que le asintió con la cabeza. Con la respuesta de Booth ella siguió, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos de él. En verdad era esto lo que quería Booth, mirarle muy de cerca los a los ojos. Brennan empezó a abrir la boca para coger la fresa, subió un poco su mano en el hombro de él y se acercó más, ya sentía la presencia de la fresa en sus labios y la mordió rozando sus labios con los de Booth, cerró los ojos al sentirlo y luego se alejó volviendo a abrirlos y quitándole la fresa totalmente de la boca de él. Todo fue cuestión de segundos que parecían eternos a ambos. Brennan se alejó y con la fresa en la boca empezó a sonreír y luego se la comió. Booth se quedó mirándola un poco y luego se volvió a ver las otras parejas. Brennan puso nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de él y le preguntó:

-¿Ahora vas a utilizar las cosas de la mesa?

Booth sonrío.

-¿Te digo la verdad?

-sí.

-solo dos.

Brennan lo miró medio enfadada.

-¿¡Dos!… pero entonces que sentido tuvo lo de la fresa.

Booth sonrío, la miró y se levantó, dejándola allí sentada, fue junto al profesor y le dijo algo al oído. Brennan vio como el profesor asintió con la cabeza a lo que le preguntó Booth, después volvió y se sentó como si nada, dejándola aún más curiosa.

-¿Qué le preguntaste? - dijo volviendo a susurrarle al oído.

-nada - respondió serio mirando a los demás. Brennan sabía que mentía, pero no le importó, su duda mayor era lo de la fresa.

-¿y la fresa? Responde.

Booth sonrío, cogió la mano que ella tenía en su cintura y la acarició.

-era solo para saber si confiabas en mí, nada más.

Brennan sonrío.

-confío mucho en ti, así que vamos que nos toca. - dijo lo último con muchísimo ánimo y se acostó rápido. Booth sonrío y el profesor les habló:

-bueno, señores parlanchines, les toca. Señor Booth, póngale el antifaz y haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Booth se sentó un poco más arriba. Brennan lo miraba con muchísima expectativa. Booth se aproximó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de bajarle el antifaz. Brennan cerró los ojos por el beso y no los volvió a abrir, pues Booth le puso el antifaz enseguida.

Estaba muy nerviosa y agitada, pero intentó relajar todo el cuerpo. Booth tenía una cara de ser en este momento el hombre más feliz del mundo, acarició delicadamente con el dedo la mejilla de ella y luego se aproximó más. Brennan podía sentir la respiración de él en su mejilla, después sintió sus labios que le rozaban delicadamente. Intentaba mantenerse tranquila. Booth empezó a rozar la piel de ella con la boca, le rozaba delicadamente, quería sentirla, quería marcarla con su boca, empezó a besarle muy despacio, sus labios parecían quedarse presos en la piel de ella y para quitarlos les deslizaba tiernamente una y otra vez. Se fue bajando hasta su oreja, la besó y luego la mordió, lo que provocó que Brennan se mordiera la boca para que no saliera un pequeño gemido. Booth sabía que a ella le gustaba eso. Mientras besaba y mordía su cuello sus manos viajaban en su cintura, sólo viajaban toda vez que le mordía, el cuerpo de ella parecía que se levantaría de la silla solo. Booth continuaba con los roces en el cuello, se alejó contra su voluntad pero sólo para coger algunas fresas. Le puso una acariciando en el cuello bien en el centro, después se aproximó y la atrapó con la boca dando un beso casi succionando el cuello de ella. Brennan ya estaba a punto de explotar. Cada caricia le llevaba donde ella nunca había estado, ya no podía dominar su cuerpo, se iba solo hacia arriba como para encontrarse con el de él, casi no podía evitar abrir la boca y dar pequeños gemidos, tenía que agarrarse a algo y lo único que sintió a su alcance fue la silla bajo suyo y la camisa de Booth que alcanzaba. Booth sentía lo animada que estaba, y le gustaba, iba a dar su golpe maestro ahora, sabía que Brennan ahora si lo iba a sentir, le levantó un poco la camisa de ella dejando su ombligo al descubierto. Brennan sintió lo que hacía y se mordió fuertemente los labios y agarró con más fuerza las cosas que tenía sujetadas con la mano. Booth que aún le rozaba el cuello se puso a bajar, jugó un poco con su frente en el vientre de ella, puso una fresa justo en su ombligo, continuó jugando. La mordía en el vientre y también la besaba, se apartó un poco, sonrío y miró hacia su rostro, se estaba mordiendo los labios, era su punto frágil. Esto, y el éxtasis de excitación que ella estaba sintiendo iban a explotar en este exacto momento.

Booth empezó a bajar, iba por la fresa. Le dio un tremendo mordisco cogiendo no solo la pobre fresa sino también la piel de Brennan, que levantó todo el cuerpo hacia arriba. Booth sonrío y mientras se comía la fresa continuó jugando con su vientre, del mordisco había dejado rojiza a aquella piel tan blanquita y delicada. Después volvió al cuello de ella bajándole la camiseta. Empezó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello, tenía la última fresa, se dirigió a su boca y con caricias delicadas en los labios de ella con la fresa hizo que ella los abriera mismo siendo ésta su forma de parar sus suspiros. Abrió la boca esperando la fresa con la cual él la acariciaba. Brennan tenía la boca abierta lo suficiente para que le diera la fresa, pero Booth no quería dársela así, se puso la fresa en su boca y se aproximó a la boca de ella. Brennan sintió su respiración. Booth reposó sus labios sobre los de ella muy despacio y soltó la fresa que paso rápidamente a la boca de Brennan que por impulso la cerró, pero al hacerlo le dio a Booth lo que quería, un pequeño beso en la boca. Booth se alejó, tenía que rematar, ya se le acababa el tiempo. Brennan ya estaba más que excitada, estaba a punto de morirse de ganas de comérselo allí mismo. Booth cogió la rosa que tenía en la mesa, le acarició el rostro bajando hasta próximo de sus senos, rompió la rama de la rosa, se aproximó al oído de ella, le besó y luego le mordió. Brennan dio un suspiro y él puso la rosa en su oreja, se aproximó a su frente y como cuando empezó, le dio un beso en la frente. Había terminado su venganza ¡y que dulce venganza! Brennan estaba atónita, Booth le había hecho sentir como nunca. En este momento solo faltaba hacerlo, para rematar. Booth se sentó para oír lo que le decía el profesor, mientras lo escuchaba no miraba a Brennan. Ésta se quitó el antifaz y tenía los ojos como dos platos enormes, no sabía qué hacer, así que por instinto abrazó a Booth por la espalda, Booth que no estaba mirando hacia ella, sintió como ella lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, en este momento estaba muy, muy completo…


	11. Interrupciones inapropiadas

hola! aquí actualizo de nuevo... me gusta que les guste el fic, sobretodo el anterior cap. que estuvo muy hot! y como dice **Lesly**: las fresas no volverán a tener el mismo significado... jejeje tienes razón...

**Alejandra**: pues últimamente he estado atualizando cada 3 días a excepción de éste capítulo que hace 4 días no actualizo. verás, es apenas desde el capítulo 8 que lo hago cada 3 días porque antes sí era más irregular y demoradita en actualizar.

Bien, sin más, los dejo con este capítulo que la verdad no es que me guste mucho lo que pasa en él...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 - Interrupciones inapropiadas<p>

Anteriormente.

Booth se sentó para oír lo que le decía el profesor, mientras lo escuchaba no miraba a Brennan, esta se quitó el antifaz y tenía los ojos como dos platos enormes, no sabía qué hacer, así que por instinto abrazo a Booth por la espalda. Booth, que no estaba mirando hacia ella, sintió como ella lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, en este momento estaba muy, muy completo…

Sentía que le había hecho vibrar no solo por fuera sino por dentro. El profesor se dirigió a otra pareja, Booth le acariciaba la mano que tenía ella en su cintura mientras esperaba a que ella se tranquilizara, pues en este momento no era solo la Dr. Temperance Brennan la que luchaba contra su cuerpo, era Bren, la mujer apasionada y dispuesta a todo por amor, por su amor. Era su Huesos, pues él afablemente le había demostrado que la quería y esperaba que cuando reaccionara también lo demostrase. Brennan estaba aún sintiendo los toques que él le había proporcionado. Pensaba lo qué traicionera era su razón en este momento, qué dulce era no poder pensar en nada más que en una caricia, un toque y un deseo que ha sido correspondido, entre mil y uno que tenía en el instante. Su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, quería verlo, mirarlo de frente, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias que provocaría tal impacto visual.

Aún sentía sus labios en aquel pequeño beso ¡Cuanto echaba de menos su boca! Desde aquellas navidades nunca más le había tocado la boca, y haberlo hecho ahora le proporcionaba un extraño estremecimiento que sentía por todo el cuerpo y no dejaba su mente funcionar, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no aguantaba más, quería mirarlo y quería oír su voz, pues necesitaba algo normal para volver en sí y volver a su realidad indeseada cada vez más por su cuerpo.

-Booth… -dijo aun si mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien? - ella asintió con la cabeza, aún tenía el rostro sobre su espalda.

-sí

Booth sonrío por la forma que respondió, pasando su delicada mejilla en su espalda.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? - quería mirarla y sabía que ella le daría una ojeada para que él supiera que estaba bien. Y así lo hizo, Brennan levantó la mirada poniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-¿Ves cómo estoy bien?

Booth la miró sonriendo como un niño.

-¿De verdad?

Brennan lo miró extrañada.

-no sé en qué estás pensando, pero no me gusta nada la cara que tienes ahora.

-vamos huesos, dime.

-no sé lo que quieres saber.

Booth le miró pícaro, se giró para tenerla más frente a él, se quedó mirándola mientras le ponía bien la rosa en el pelo. Después se fue acercando, Brennan lo miraba intentando ponerse seria, él se aproximó al oído de ella y susurró:

-¿Qué sentiste?

Booth se echó atrás muy despacio sin parar de mirarla y se detuvo frente a ella a menos de un palmo de distancia, se quedó esperando su respuesta. Brennan lo miraba como si pensara la respuesta.

-vamos, huesos, no es tan difícil… es solo "Booth estuviste muy bien, o estuviste genial".

-¿Si sabes cómo fue, Por qué quieres que te lo diga? - dijo muy seria.

-¿Cómo por qué? ¡Vamos! yo te dije si lo hiciste bien o mal.

Brennan aún seria intentaba contener la risa, quería dejarlo impaciente.

-no sé qué relevancia tiene esto.

-haaa, vamos, huesos, no es tan difícil hacerme un cumplido.

-no se para qué. Tú ya sabes cómo fue, no sé por qué quieres que te lo diga.

Booth se puso confuso.

-haaa, vamos, huesos. - decía mientras hacía movimientos para que ella lo imitara – mira, se hace así: Booth… vamos, huesos… Booth…

-no veo el sentido de esto.

-no tiene sentido, sólo quiero que me imites, ¿Bueno?…

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

-Booth… - decía él mismo mientras volvía a hacer movimientos con las manos para animarla a imitarlo. Brennan se reía de su comportamiento, pero le siguió el juego.

-Booth…

-estuviste…

-estuviste….

En este momento empezó a agitar las manos para que ella terminara la frase, pero esta lo miró extrañada.

-vamos… dilo…

-¿Decir qué?

Booth ya se estaba enfadando.

-¿Cómo qué decir qué? Dime como lo he hecho.

-bien.

-pues dilo.

-pero si ya lo he dicho.

-no, no lo has hecho.

-sí, que lo he hecho.

-bueno, pues repítelo.

-bien.

Booth se quedó esperando la respuesta, pero Brennan lo miraba seria y no hablaba.

-vamos huesos, dilo, Booth estuviste….

-Booth estuviste… bien.

-bien y…

Brennan puso cara de estar extrañada.

-y… nada más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿O qué?

-¿Solo bien y nada más?

-sí.

Booth se alejó de ella.

-pero yo te dije que estuviste muy bien.

-¿Y?…

-pues que deberías decir lo mismo o "Booth estuviste genial"

Brennan sonrío.

-no es necesario.

-sí que lo es

-no, no lo es - dijo muy segura.

-pues lo retiro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-pues lo que te dije lo retiro- dijo Booth muy serio.

-no lo puedes hacer.

-sí que puedo.

-no, no puedes.

-sí puedo y lo hago - dijo muy decidido y se giró dándole la espalda a ella, que sonrío por su actuación de niño enfadado, luego se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Booth… estuviste muy, muy genial.

A Booth se le vino una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se giró sonriendo encontrándose con ella que lo miraba muy contenta. Booth de pronto apretó las dos mejillas de ella que se quedó con un boquita de pez y le dio un besito diciendo:

-gracias mi huesos.

Le soltó las mejillas, Brennan se quedó quieta ante su gesto y luego agitó la cabeza como si digiera "que tonto eres", Booth sólo le sonreía, después se aproximó con un gesto pícaro preguntando:

-¿Huesos, alguna vez has sido expulsada de clase?

Brennan lo miró sorprendida.

-no, ¿Por qué?

Booth puso una cara de "¡no te lo imaginas!", En este momento Brennan entendió el objetivo de Booth.

-no

Booth balanceó la cabeza diciendo que sí y Brennan que no.

-no, no, Booth no.

Booth sonrío pícaro diciendo que sí, y luego gritó.

-¡haaaauuuu!, ¡huesos!

En este momento una de las parejas aún estaba haciendo el ejercicio de seducción, la pareja era la misma que la mujer que le había tirado los perros a Booth, se pararon todos por el grito, el profesor se aproximó a ambos.

-señores Booth, ya se los había advertido, ahora hagan el favor de salir de clase.

Brennan y Booth se reían como dos niños.

-vamos - dijo Booth pícaro invitándola a marcharse. Ella solo asintió, Booth pretendía salir de allí corriendo y con tanta adrenalina en ambos cuerpos sabía qué iba a pasar, ambos lo sabían y esto los entusiasmaba más. Booth se puso de pie, extendió la mano hacia ella y la tiró hacia él, pero este gesto no fue buena idea, pues Brennan se levantó demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que se mareara, su rostro cambió muy rápido, Booth sintió como su cuerpo casi se desmorona.

-¿Huesos, qué te pasa? - dijo mirándole como se puso blanca de pronto - ¡traigan agua! - dijo sentándola. Brennan se puso las manos en el rostro como para despertar.

-¿Huesos, estás bien?

En este momento la señora Petter se aproximó.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?

Brennan miró a Booth que parecía muy preocupad y a la señora Petter que también estaba preocupada, se frotó los ojos.

-estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Brennan lo miró.

-no es necesario, sólo estoy…

Pero no terminó la frase, la señora Petter la interrumpió.

-embarazada…

-no, solo estoy…

No le dio tiempo de terminar, la señora Petter empezó a gritar.

-¡hey, chicas, tenemos a una embarazada!

De pronto una palabra, por mínima que fuera, cambió el destino, porque en este momento donde una realidad ficticia iba a tomar lugar en el mundo racional de una mujer, fue esta palabra equívoca la que sólo vino a atrasar lo inevitable o evitar un error que iban a cometer ambos amantes por parte de sus cuerpos llenos de deseos.

A veces las palabras son dulces aspiraciones. Pero otras, como esta, solo provocan tormentas en las mentes inquietas de dos vidas que se necesitan mutuamente.

La señora Petter había estado en la guerra y tenía los oídos estropeados. Desde entonces utilizaba un audífono, pero ella le había bajado el volumen y por este pequeño despiste alejó a los dos amantes. De pronto Brennan se vio en el medio de varias mujeres que la confundían con tal totalidad que no podía reaccionar.

Se había levantado muy rápido y esto le provocó un mareo, pero ahora no podía moverse, se había perdido dentro de aquella miles de preguntas que le hacían todas a la vez y sus manos que la manoseaban poniéndola como una muñeca, de todas las formas que según ellas no afectaban al bebé. Brennan estaba asustada, nunca había estado en tal situación, no sabía que hacer. Sus preguntas la confundían cada vez más, eran preguntas sin sentido para su mente. Preguntas como ¿De cuántos meses? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Cómo se llamarán?, Eran tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía qué hacer, si negar el embarazo o fingir que era real y disfrutar de tanta atención. Pensó que si lo negara eso le iba a disgustar a la señora Petter, y según lo que ella le había contado cuando estaban hablando en la clase de gimnasia tenía una enfermedad con la cual ella no podía ser contrariada, así que pensó que era mejor seguir así, pero para ello necesitaba ver a Booth.

Lo buscaba con la mirada, pero eran demasiadas personas que le impedían buscarlo. Booth desde afuera estaba desconcertado ¿Está embarazada? Se preguntaba y se respondía a la vez que sí estaba embarazada, pues el mareo es un síntoma del embarazo, ¿Pero de quién? ¿Mío? Ella pudo haber hecho la inseminación, él le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero si lo había hecho ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? ¿O acaso era de otro? No, no Brennan ¿No lo haría? Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más dolorosos para él y a la vez confusos. Tenía que verla, saber qué pasaba, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos. Mientras pensaba, todos los hombres lo saludaban, pero no estaba ahí su cabeza, le daba igual quien le estuviera felicitando. No podría quedar así, empezó a andar, tenía que verla, fue hacia la multitud de mujeres y apartándolas de una en una finalmente la encontró, estaba sentada con la señora Petter. Sentada a su lado, le acariciaba el vientre, estaba sonriendo como si nada, respondía de forma estudiada a cada pregunta que le hacían.

-¿Es niño o niña?- le preguntó la Sra. Petter a Brennan.

-en los embarazos solo se es dado el sexo del bebé cuando este posee aproximadamente 20 semanas.

Booth no sabía si reír o si llorar. Parece que era verdad el embarazo, o al menos Brennan lo hacía parecer. No tenía voz, solo la miraba extrañado y confuso, muy confuso. Brennan después de un tiempo notó su presencia, estaba ahí parado mirándola con una cara de confusión enorme. Lo miró sonriendo, pero su sonrisa hacía que Booth estuviera cada vez más confuso, se sentó frente a ella con miedo y rogando que si fuera verdad, que fuera hijo suyo. Brennan miró a las mujeres que al verlo sentarse decían:

-mira, el futuro papá llegó, ¡que bella pareja hacen!, ¡que lindos son los dos! este bebé va a ser muy lindo…

Brennan al verlo así cesó la sonrisa y se dirigió a las mujeres y a la señora Petter en especial.

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas sólo un minuto?, es que le tengo que explicar algunas cosas al señor Booth - dijo lo último mirando fijamente los ojos confusos de él. Las mujeres se retiraron. Cuando estaban lejos Booth ya no pudo contener la pregunta que le atragantaba.

-¿embarazada?

Brennan se rió de la forma que habló. Booth tenía miedo de la respuesta y su sonrisa, por más preciosa que le parecía, en este momento le ayudaba muy poco. Brennan sólo trató de responder.

-quédate tranquilo - decía mientras le cogía la mano.

-tranquilo…

-mira, la señora Petter…

-¿Huesos, qué tiene que ver la señora Petter con eso? - dijo apuntando a la barriga de ella.

-¿eso? Es un bebé, Booth, no "eso".

Booth ahora estaba yendo de mal a peor.

-¿de verdad?

Brennan sonrío.

-la señora Petter me trata como su hija y este es el motivo de que estés tan confundido.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver como te trata la señora Petter?

-es que ella no puede ser desilusionada.

-huesos, por favor responde. ¿Sí o no estás embarazada?

- ¿y si te digo que sí, qué harás?

En este momento Booth se quedó helado.

-es… e…. ¿Mío?

Brennan se aproximó a él y le susurró.

-no estoy embarazada, ¿vale?, pero no quiero desilusionar a la señora Petter.

-¿y el mareo?

-el mareo fue provocado por que me levanté demasiado rápido haciendo que mis otolitos cambiaran de posición provocando un desequilibrio.

-¿pero, estás bien?

Brennan sonrió.

-sí, estoy bien, vale - dijo abrazándolo. En este momento llegó el señor Petter.

-humhum, ¿Booth, vienes a conmemorar?, vamos a ir a tomar algo en el bar.

Booth se alejó de Brennan.

-¿vienes?, ¡hay que festejar que voy a ser papá!

Brennan se rió.

-no, ve tú, yo voy a ir con la señora Petter. Después voy a buscarte, ¿bien?

-vale, pero si me necesitas estoy en el bar.

-si te necesito te voy a llamar.

-cuídate, vale - dijo dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose para irse. Brennan también se puso de pie y lo llamó.

-Booth…

Booth se giró.

-¿qué pasa te….. - no pudo terminar la frase, Brennan le besó de pronto. Más bien le hizo presión con sus labios en los de él. Después sonrío, se alejó sonriendo, Booth le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se marcharon, Booth con el señor Petter y los otros al bar del club a conmemorar y Brennan se fue con la señora Petter. El tiempo fue pasando, Booth ya hacía mucho que estaba en el bar, los señores ya se habían marchado, él se aproximó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Se sentó allí mismo para tomarla, esperaba a que Brennan viniera hasta allí, de pronto sintió que una mano le recorrió la espalda.

-hola guapo.

Era la misma chica que estaba por la mañana flirteando con él. Booth al verla se quedó sin palabras ante sus enormes senos.

-Ho…Hola…

-¿Puedo sentarme? - dijo sacando una silla.

-sí… sí... siéntate.

-gracias guapo.

-de nada.

Él se quedó mirando lo buena que ella estaba.

-me llamo Melisa.

-un placer, Seeley Booth - dijo extendiéndole la mano. Cuando ella la cogió no evitó comentar:

-¡vaya Seeley, que fuerte eres!

-gracias, tú también estás…. Muy bien - dijo sin forma de expresarse, ella se aproximó más a él.

-eres muy bueno seduciendo ¿Sabías?

-sí, me lo dijo Bren.

-pareces muy enamorado - Booth sonrió al recordar que sí parecía un niño enamorado, enamorado de Brennan.

-sí, muy enamorado – respondió él.

-¿Y no me das ninguna oportunidad para cambiarlo? - dijo cogiendo la corbata de Booth y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-sí… digo, no…

Melisa se rió de su confusión y luego lo besó. En este mismo momento Brennan entró por la puerta, venía feliz por lo del "embarazo", así que entró ya hablando:

-Booth ya…

* * *

><p>Detesto a esa tal Melisa... si hubiera querido pude haber cambiado el capítulo pero esto es lo que hace que todo salga mejor más adelante. Por ahora sólo tendrán que ver lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo.<p>

bye! Nos leemos dentro de 3 días!


	12. Un corazón helado

**hi! gracias a ti por seguir ahí! siento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero nunca faltan los imprevistos... y yo también me uno al club de ¡No Melissas! (ahora)... sin más bla bla bla los dejo con el cap trece de este fic: un corazón helado que me hacía llorar cada vez que lo leía.**

**bones pertenece a Hart Hanson y el fic a Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 - un corazón helado<p>

A veces las cosas no son como se presentan ante tus ojos, muchas veces sí lo son pero no quieres creer en ello, sea por miedo a sufrir o por deseo de creer en algo mismo siendo mentira. El amor es una de ellas, una cosa que nos aparta del mundo y nos manda a otro lugar, un lugar en el que creamos a su alrededor una superficie de cristal donde guardamos nuestros sentimientos y donde solo habita nuestro amor, esto lo comparamos al cielo, pero que muchas veces esta capa de cristal se nos rompe en pedacitos, dejándonos sin protección, desmoronándose en lo que simplemente es la realidad.

Eran estos los sentimientos de Brennan. En este instante no tenía voz, su frágil superficie de cristal donde había guardado todo lo que había recorrido en los últimos años por amor a Booth en este momento se desplomaban en el suelo, se sentía más frágil y desprotegida que nunca, pues en este día había decidido aparcar al mundo racional al cual tanto se apegaba para evitar sufrir pero había sido un error. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? se preguntaba. Esta pregunta le congeló el corazón, su experta mente empezó a echar los sentimientos y a golpearla muy fuerte con la cruda realidad. Era todo una farsa, no existía la señora Booth, ella no era nadie para romper con la reglas y no era nadie para Booth. Esta realidad tan cruel le ardía en el alma, quería gritar, quería llorar, pero no podría, no era capaz. Le latía el corazón de coraje. Podría matarlo ahora y no sentiría nada. Su rostro era sereno, sus facciones oscuras ¿Qué le pasaba? le temblaban hasta los pelos. Quiso salir de allí, pero Booth la miró, la miró a los ojos, y esta mirada de culpa ante su pensamiento le enfriaba el coraje y le diluía las lágrimas que se apuraban en bajar, dejándole un semblante frío y distante capaz de hacerle daño a los más duros de corazón.

-Brennan, no es lo que parece - dijo apurado para salir de los brazos de Melisa y corriendo hasta Brennan. Ésta lo miraba, que al verlo venir se apresuró en decir:

-Booth, no pretendí interrumpir - dijo saliendo hacia los jardines, Booth la siguió.

-Brennan, espera - dijo abrazándose a ella por la espalda, cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

-Brennan, perdóname… Ella me agarró… me besó… no la pude detener…- intentaba explicar él. Brennan estaba dolida, se guardó con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

-¿Booth, qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-no, hasta que me perdones.

Brennan soltó un suspiro.

-¡Booth, déjame ir! Cam ha llamado, tengo que mirar los documentos que ha mandado.

Booth la viró. La mirada de ella era muy seria.

-huesos, perdóname.

Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-no sé de que te tengo que perdonar.

-¿Cómo que no sabes, huesos?

-no sé – dijo ella intentando parecer confundida.

-Bren. Lo que paso ahí dentro no fue culpa mía.

-¿Te refieres al beso?

-sí.

-a mí me pareció bien - dijo con indiferencia al asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te pareció bien?

Ella lo miró con cara de "obvio".

-Booth, tú tienes tus necesidades y yo las mías, no veo que hiciste de errado en seguir tus instintos masculinos.

Booth la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo que mis instintos, Brennan?

-sí, tus instintos. Hace mucho tiempo que no tienes sexo y ella te brindaba la oportunidad para hacerlo, lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí en vez de estar con ella satisfaciendo tus necesidades físicas.

Brennan parecía muy fría, como si todo lo que decía no le hiciera daño. Booth, al contrario, estaba confundido.

-¿Brennan, te estás escuchando o acaso lo que pasó hoy no es nada?

Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-¿Cómo que lo que pasó hoy?

Booth sonrío irónicamente.

-pues todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo hoy.

-¿hablas de la clase?

-no, Brennan, hablo de lo que sentiste cuando te toqué y lo que sentí cuando tú me tocabas.

Brennan soltó una sonrisa, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Booth, acaso piensas que lo de la clase era real? Me refiero a que si piensas que tú y yo…

-¿y no es así?

-no, yo estaba actuando ¿acaso tú no hacías lo mismo?

Booth puso cara de confundido.

-¿actuando? ¿Acaso actuabas cuando te acariciaba? ¿o cuando no podías contener los suspiros de deseo?

Brennan empezó a reírse.

-Booth, sí lo estaba. No niego que me produjiste excitaciones, pero no pasan de eso, de excitaciones.

Booth se sacudió.

-¿Estás segura Brennan? ¿Crees de verdad que fue sólo esto, sólo excitaciones?

-sí, solo fueron esto y nada más - dijo girándose e intentando irse.

-¿y el beso que me diste?

Brennan volteó.

-lo vi en una película, cuando la mujer daba una noticia de un embarazo besaba a su esposo, pensé que no te importaría, eres totalmente profesional y a los compañeros no les importa una tontería como este beso, si es que se puede llamar así.

Booth se rindió. Había actuado mal y lo sabía, no debería de haber dejado que Melisa lo besara, pero estas palabras de Brennan lo dejaron sorprendido. Era como si le hubiesen quitado toda la luz del día, como si la penumbra de la noche se pusiera ante sus ojos. Brennan había fingido desde el principio, no podía creerlo. Se quedó parado ahí, sin reacción. Una lágrima le bajó de los ojos, lágrima que ardió como ácido quemando su piel. Respiraba como si le faltara el aire. La vio irse y era como si se llevara con ella toda su vida. No se podía sostener de pie y se cayó sentado allí mismo, no entendía lo sucedido. Le dolía pensar en cada parte que había tocado del cuerpo de ella, se sentía arruinado, el sonido del agua que brindaban aquellos jardines parecían corroerle los pensamiento de su cabeza, su corazón quería huir, no soportaba aquel dolor, ¿Cómo Brennan podía hacer eso? No lograba comprender como una piel y una boca tan cálida podría llegar a decir cosas tan frías, como estaba actuando era imposible tal cosa. Se quedó allí parado, sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Brennan siguió su camino hasta la cabaña aguantando las lágrimas hasta entrar en ella. Cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo no pudo más, su cuerpo se vino abajo. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro como magma caliente, su mente se apagó, no aguantó, la imagen de Booth besando a Melisa se le repetía continuamente en la cabeza y le rompía cada vez más el corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ante nada, era como si le quitaran todo, ya no le importaba nada, nada tenía sentido. Recordó el tacto de Booth en su piel, y las caricias tan deseadas ahora sólo eran huellas crueles en su cuerpo. Cuanto más se secara las lágrimas más le dolía. Pensaba como sólo su toque, sólo un pequeño roce que le había hecho podía doler tanto. Alzaba la vista en la habitación y parecía que aquel vivo fuego que se consumía en la chimenea no fuera bastante para suprimir su frío, el frío de la ausencia de la protección de Booth. Se machacaba una y otra vez en su mente tratando de asimilar que Booth no la quería, que todo era sólo un absurdo deseo sexual, pero no era una tarea fácil, no era fácil olvidar lo que sintió y mucho menos olvidar a Booth. Se quedó ahí en la puerta durante un largo tiempo hasta que vio el resplandecer de las luces de los faroles del jardín que surcaban el cristal de la ventana. Respiró hondo. A cualquier momento Booth podría entrar y no debería verla ahí triste o abatida, tenía que parecer indiferente, tenía que ser Temperance. Se dispuso a levantarse, se sentó en la cama y cogió su ordenador, se puso a mirar los documentos que Cam le había mandado. Los miraba pero sólo con las pupilas, pues su mente no estaba ahí. Oyó cuando Booth se aproximó a la puerta, pero no entró. Booth se quedó parado frente la puerta, no tenía coraje de entrar, no así abatido como estaba, así que se sentó unos instantes más en una silla que tenía frente a la casa. Miraba hacia el jardín como si en él buscara el coraje de mirar a Brennan de frente, no lo encontró ahí, pero sí en algo que Brennan había olvidado, algo que los unía a los dos, el sueño. Él sabía que todo lo que ella había escrito era un deseo errante de estar con él, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar a su corazón y no iba salir de él nunca, ni porque ella lo echara, ni porque estuviera frío, pues él no tenía miedo de amarla con la intensidad que la amaba. Si tenía que ir despacio pues lo haría, si tardara siglos en lograrlo no le importaba, pero ella no se libraría de él de esta forma, no después de todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos. Respiró hondo, se puso de pie, sabía que no sería capaz de mirarla pero iba a seguir. Abrió la puerta despacio para no cogerla de sorpresa, miró en la habitación y la distinguió en la cama mirando su ordenador. Parecía concentrada, así que entró, cogió un terno en su maleta y se fue a cambiar en el baño. Brennan cuando lo vio entrar fingió que estaba concentrada, le acompañó con una media mirada todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación, parecía triste y le dolió verlo así, quería consolarlo pero no tenía fuerzas para ello así que se quedó quieta. Miraba una y otra vez al baño esperando que él saliera, como si el hecho de sólo mirarlo le fuera a devolver la alegría. Booth tardó casi media hora dentro del baño, cuando salió fue junto a su maleta, cogió un abrigo y sin mirarla le dijo:

-vístete Temp, yo… yo me voy al bar, pasaré por ti dentro de 45 minutos, vale - dijo alzando la mirada a ella muy rápidamente y luego se fue. Cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo una lágrima cayó del rostro de ambos. Era como si estuvieran cerrando sus corazones mutuamente. Booth se secó su lágrima, respiró fuerte y se fue, necesitaba una copa, pues esta iba a ser una noche muy larga. Brennan también se secó su lágrima, se puso de pie, cogió un vestido, se fue al baño, se dio una ducha larga y se puso el vestido. Era un top color carne, tenía unos detalles de colores más claros, iba hasta media pierna y llevaba tacones altos del color del vestido. Cuando casi estaba lista Booth la llamó desde la puerta.

-¿huesos, estás lista?

Ella al oírlo llamarla huesos respondió apurada.

-sí Booth, voy, pero puedes entrar, estoy vestida.

Booth entró, ella estaba en el baño, así que la buscó con la mirada y no la vio, esperó unos instantes allí parado en la puerta, parecía tener miedo de adentrarse en la habitación, así que se quedó allí quieto. No tardó mucho, Brennan salió del baño, venía con la mirada baja y se paró alzándola despacio hacia el rostro de Booth. Booth cuando la vio respiro profundamente, parecía un ángel. Su ángel estaba deslumbrante. Booth no evitó que se le saliera una sonrisa al verla tan bella. Brennan sólo lo miraba y respiraba profundamente, después preguntó.

-¿Cómo me ves?

Booth sonrío muy tiernamente.

-estás espléndida, huesos.

Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa y fue junto a él.

-¿Nos vamos?

-sí, nos vamos - dijo proporcionándole el brazo para que se apoyara. Booth la condujo por entre los jardines, no pronunciaron una palabra en todo el recorrido. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta para entrar al gran salón Brennan se detuvo.

-Booth, quiero pedirte algo.

Booth la miró.

-¿Qué pasa huesos? - dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Estás triste Booth? - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-no, no estoy triste, fue solo por Parker.

Ambos intentaban fingir los motivos de su silencio.

-¿le pasó algo a Parker?

-no, es que tenía prometido que lo llevaría al partido este fin de semana, pero nada más.

Brennan le sonrío.

-no deberías estar triste por esto, habrán otros partidos.

Booth respiro rápido como se dijera "ah…"

-tenemos que entrar, ¿dime, qué quiere pedirme?

-quiero que no estés con esa cara triste, recuerda que tienes que estar feliz, pues vas a ser papá y no me gustaría decepcionar a la señora Petter.

Brennan hablaba decidida, como si le importara muy poco lo que sentía Booth.

-¿quieres volver a actuar? - dijo Booth en un tono irónico que Brennan percibió pero no le hizo caso.

-pues sí, quiero volver a actuar.

Booth movió la cabeza, se pasó la mano en los ojos y le miró.

-entremos - dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿lo harás? ¿Actuaras? – preguntó ella.

Booth la miró.

-entremos mi amor, hace frío y te vas a helar, recuerda que tienes a mi hijo aquí dentro - dijo acariciando su vientre, Brennan sonrío.

-vale señor Booth, entremos - dijo apoyándose en su brazo. Entraron al salón y estaba muy iluminado, habían dejado un sitio en el medio para quien quisiera bailar. Brennan y Booth fueron llevados a su mesa por el camarero. Al llegar, Booth le corrió la silla para que ella se sentara y luego se sentó el, les dieron la carta, y luego pidieron. No se dirigían ninguna palabra. Cuando terminaron de cenar se quedaron sentados allí unos minutos. Brennan ya estaba inquieta, así que cortó el absurdo silencio.

-¿Booth, ya ha llegado el dueño de recinto?

-sí, ya ha llegado - dijo observando las mesas desde su sitio.

-¿y por qué aún no lo interrogamos?

-pues porque nos toca esperar.

-¿por qué?

Booth sonrío y se apoyó en la mesa mirándola.

-porque él ya viene de mesa en mesa y nos toca esperarlo, ¿no te importa, no?

Brennan balanceó la cabeza.

-no, pero ¿sabes quién es?

-sí, es aquel que esta junto a los Ruso, en la mesa de al lado.

-bien -dijo intentando tranquilizarse, el señor Petter se aproximó a la mesa después de unos segundos de la conversación.

-¿Booth, me permites a la dama un baile?

Booth la miró.

-¿quieres ir a bailar?

-sí, me encantaría.

Booth miró al señor Petter que estaba a su lado.

-le doy permiso Petter, pero ojo, que es mía - dijo bromeando al señor Petter. Brennan se fue con él. Estaban bailando, pero de pronto Booth percibió que los hombres estaban cambiando seguido de pareja y que Brennan estaba siendo manoseada por muchos hombres. Esto lo puso celoso, así que se levantó y se fue hasta donde estaban bailando y se aproximó a Brennan que estaba acompañada por un hombre de una de las parejas y la tomó.

-no me gusta cuando te restriegan así - dijo el bailando con ella. Brennan no evito reír ante su comentario. Bailaron dos canciones más y luego se fueron a la mesa. Ya no tardó en que viniera el dueño.

-señores Booth - dijo aproximándose a la mesa.

-un placer conocerlo, señor…

-Mateo

-señor mateo, ésta es mi esposa Temperance.

-un placer, señora - dijo besándole la mano a Brennan.

-siéntese por favor, señor Mateo - dijo Booth señalándole la silla.

-me han dicho que me buscaba señor Booth ¿es para algo en especial?

-primero para felicitarlo, tiene usted un sitio precioso.

-a decir verdad, esto es de mi ex mujer, yo solo lo administro, pero no creo que me buscara por esto.

-no señor, le quería hacer algunas preguntas.

-¿qué tipo de preguntas?

-¿huesos, tienes la foto que mandó Angi ahí?

-sí, está aquí - dijo dándole el celular.

-¿señor mateo, podría decirme si reconoce esta persona?

Booth le mostró el celular al dueño.

-sí, es mi hija ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Cuánto hace que no ve a su hija?

-no sé, hace más de 3 semanas.

-¿y no ha intentado comunicarse con ella en todo este tiempo?

-mi hija y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero díganme ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Ella hace cosas malas muy a menudo?

-¿cosas malas? ella está siempre pegada a su novio. Hace unas tres semanas el me dio una paliza cuando fui para llevarme a mi hija de la casa de él.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo Brennan.

-porque quería que ella se quedara allí, ¿pero, díganme que pasó con mi hija?

-lo sentimos, hemos encontrado a su hija, ella ha fallecido.

El dueño se quedó perplejo.

-¿fue él? ¿Su novio?

-no lo sabemos aún, estamos buscado la causa de la muerte – dijo Brennan.

El dueño se quedó muy abatido. Booth prefirió dejar el resto de la conversación para el siguiente día, ya eran casi las doce cuando se retiraron. Al entrar en la habitación Booth se fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió le preguntó a Brennan:

-huesos, puedo… ¿puedo dormir contigo como ayer?

Brennan que se iba al baño le respondió fríamente:

-aquí ya no es necesario actuar, será mejor que te duermas de un lado y yo del otro.

-como quieras huesos, como quieras - dijo en tono desanimado. Brennan se fue al baño. Cuando entró en él Booth se dejó caer en la cama, miró al baño, la necesitaba, quería sentirla, no sería capaz de continuar así con ella mucho tiempo. Los pensamientos de Booth le hicieron dormir muy rápido, estaba cansado y triste, así que el sueño le vino rápido. Brennan se quedó en el baño a cambiarse, la verdad es que temía entrar en la habitación, temía ver a Booth y desearlo, pero estaba cansada así que salió, pensó que él aun estaría despierto, que le regalaría una de sus sonrisas pero no, él dormía profundamente. Se sentó en la cama, le consolaba verlo dormir, pero se acostó en su lado de la cama. Dio miles de vueltas, no podía dormir, le miraba una y otra vez. Decidió acostarse sobre él, necesitaba sentirse segura, y él único lugar donde estaba segura y protegida era en sus brazos. Él estaba acostado boca arriba así que ella se aproximó y se puso sobre él muy despacio. Cuando estaba ya totalmente encima de él, le miró, parecía un niño durmiendo, se aproximó a su boca y le dio un beso diciendo- buenas noches, Booth- y luego se acomodó con la cabeza en el pecho de él, oía su corazón palpitar y Booth por impulso la rodeó con los brazos. Brennan se cubrió con la manta a su cuerpo y al de él, luego volvió a acomodarse, se sentía bien ahí, así que se durmió rápido oyendo su corazón.

* * *

><p>Pobre Booth... aunque él también tiene la culpa, igual Brennan tampoco lo hubiera tratado así. Bueno, creo que la pelea fue un poco más... no sé pero creo que más grave, por decirlo así, de lo que algunas creían, igual no se preocupen que el cap 14 viene con reconciliación y tiernos momentos de ByB. En fin, trabajaré en el próximo cap.<p>

bye! besos!


	13. La pesadilla de un ángel

Hola chicas! (y chicos aunque no creo) sé que soy una incumplida, pero de verdad que si no se me va el internet entonces se me daña el computador, es una buena excusa por que igual ya antes tenía listo el capítulo.

bien, no olviden que Bones es de Hart H. y que el fic es de Dayane Silva.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14 - la pesadilla de un ángel.<p>

Anteriormente:

- buenas noches Booth- y luego se acomodó con la cabeza en el pecho de él, oía su corazón palpitar y Booth por impulso la rodeo con los brazos, Brennan se cubrió con la manta a su cuerpo y al de él, luego volvió a acomodarse, se sentía bien ahí así que se durmió rápido oyendo su corazón…..

Las gotas de lluvia nunca perforaron tanto el suelo como en aquella noche. El cálido fuego de la chimenea nunca estuvo tan frío, ¿Qué le pasa a la naturaleza que se niega a aceptar que el amor de ambos es prohibido, yendo en contra al razonamiento?, ¿o acaso la naturaleza en su afán ya ha persuadido hasta al propio razonamiento, haciendo con que este acepte a este dulce y prohibido amor que impugnan en la vida de ambos?  
>Brennan se sentía fría, su cuerpo caliente no tenía fuego suficiente para calentar su corazón y no tenía a Booth para hacerlo, estaba dormida, pero como se dice, la mente está más activa durante el sueño, y la de Brennan estaba en pleno funcionamiento provocándole pensamientos muy dolorosos, intentando borrar a Booth de ella y cada vez más se iba sintiendo abandonada por él. Esta noche también fue tormentosa en la mente de Booth, más de la propia tormenta que caía sobre el tejado de aquella cabaña. Sus pesadillas eran menos tortuosas que saber que en todo el día había amado con afabilidad a Brennan y esta no le correspondió, o tal vez sí.<p>

Un relámpago surcó el silencio de aquella habitación haciendo que el inconsciente de Brennan se aferrara más a Booth despertándolo de sus pesadillas y encontrando a su bello ángel buscando abrigo en sus brazos. Booth sintió la forma que Brennan intentaba protegerse en él, sintió todo su cuerpo reposando en el de él, lo había buscado ella, sus sentidos la habían atraído junto a él, y eso le gustó. La recogió como una niña hacia más arriba poniendo su cabeza más en su cuello, le entrelazó con una mano muy fuerte en la cintura, le quitó el pelo del rostro con la otra, le dio un beso en la cabeza sintiendo el increíble olor que desprendía su cabello y se quedó acariciándolo. De pronto, otro relámpago clareó la habitación haciendo que Brennan buscara aún más el cuerpo de Booth, pero Booth sintió algo extraño; ella estaba muy caliente, pero su cuerpo estaba como si temblara de frío. La ató más fuerte, sintió como una lagrima le recorría el cuello, ésta estaba caliente. Le puso la mano en la frente y vio que Brennan estaba ardiendo en fiebre, estaba soñando con una pesadilla que le hizo llorar dormida y le provocó una fiebre repentina. Booth la sintió llorar, se estaba preocupando, le tapaba el oído con la mano para que no oyera los relámpagos y le decía que se quedara tranquila, que él estaba allí, pero Brennan despertó llorando y repitiendo muchísimas veces:

-Booth no te vayas…. ahora no… no te vayas… - decía llorando y agarrando la camisa de él. Booth cuando la oyó, la apretó más a él y replicó al mismo momento que ella hablaba llorando:

-tranquila, yo no me voy…. Tranquila, vale.

Brennan levantó la mirada al oírlo, lo miró a los ojos, le miraba muy preocupado.

-no puedo con esto Booth… no te vayas…. - dijo mirándolo y dejando caer las lágrimas de sus ojos azules, Booth la veía tan frágil, estaba delirando con la fiebre.

-tranquila mi amor, yo no voy a salir de aquí, vale.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse en los brazos de Booth, que no paraba de repetir:

-tranquila, estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola, mi amor, te voy a proteger, quédate tranquila…

Brennan lloraba y se agarraba más a él, no lo quería soltar, era suyo y no lo iba dejar marchar. Booth también hacía lo mismo, la tenía cada vez más sujeta a él. La tenía que cuidar, tenía que protegerla, el tiempo se fue pasando, Booth en todo el tiempo repetía que se quedara tranquila y le llamaba _mi amor _ una y otra vez. A los pocos minutos Brennan se fue tranquilizando, hasta quedar nuevamente dormida. Esta vez se sentía protegida y cálida, su corazón ya no estaba frío, ahora estaba ardoroso por el amor que le transmitía Booth al consolarla. Booth le acariciaba y le besaba, cuando sintió que se dormía le alivió muchísimo el miedo que le había provocado ver a Brennan así. La envolvió con la manta de la cama intentando mantenerla caliente y protegida. El tiempo fue pasando, la fiebre de Brennan bajó, Booth después de esto no pudo dormir, se quedó despierto por si ella lo necesitaba. Vio como la luz del día entraba por la ventana, los relámpagos cesaron pero aun llovía, Booth miraba sonriendo a Brennan, le acariciaba y esto le hacía sonreír, respiraba aliviado por verla ya tan tranquila, parecía una pequeña niña en sus brazos y él estaba dispuesto a tenerla así toda su vida, amándola día tras día, siempre un día más que el pasado, porque era esto lo que había pasado en este momento, la quería más y más a cada segundo que pasaba y aun deseaba quererla más y que ella también le amase de la misma forma.

La mañana ya se hacía presente. Booth estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de las caricias que le daba a su pequeño ángel, cuando la sintió moverse e intentar ocultar sus bellos ojos de la claridad del día, a Booth le hizo gracia, pues ella cogió la manta que le cubría y la tiró hacia arriba dejando a los dos bajo las sábanas blancas de la cama, después se quedó quieta unos minutos y volvió a moverse, pero esta vez para levantarse, Booth la paró de inmediato.

-¡eh! ¿A dónde piensas que vas? - dijo apretándola más.

-no sabía que estabas despierto - dijo frotándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad.

-pues si estoy despierto y eres mi paciente, no sales de la cama sin mi permiso - dijo riéndose, Brennan lo miró extrañada por su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tú paciente?

-pues porque esta pequeña niña ha pasado la noche mal y yo la estoy cuidando - decía Booth acostándola en su cuello nuevamente pero Brennan se resistió.

-yo no soy un niña, Booth.

Booth sonrío.

-sí lo eres, huesos, eres una niña y no discutas.

Brennan lo miró y luego volvió a acostarse, aun sobre él.

-¿y que tenía?

-¿cómo que qué tenías?

-sí, tú has dicho que soy tú paciente, quiero saber cuál es mi diagnóstico.

Booth sonrío.

-no se hacer de médico, huesos, sólo te estaba ayudando a tranquilizarte con la pesadilla que tuviste.

-gracias - dijo acurrucándose más en el cuello de él. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Booth le acariciaba el cabello, y de pronto Brennan susurró:

-no puedo con esto.

Booth la oyó.

-¿con qué huesos?

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia él y le miró a los ojos.

-te he hecho daño ayer, Booth.

Booth sabía de lo que hablaba pero quiso huir de la conversación.

-no me hiciste daño, sólo… - él miró hacia su camisa, Brennan había pasado toda la noche tirando de ella y tiraba tan fuerte que la había alongado.

-sólo me rompiste un poco la camiseta, no te preocupes, te mando la factura - dijo sonriendo con lo último.

-no, Booth, no hablo de esto.

-ya lo sé, pero yo no quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer y te pido que no insistas ¿vale? - dijo acariciando su rostro.

-pero quiero…

Booth no la dejó terminar y la hizo acostarse nuevamente en sus brazos.

-déjalo.

Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza, Booth ya la tenía nuevamente atrapada, se quedó quieto y luego dijo:

-huesos…. - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué te pareció? - dijo un poco pícaro.

-¿Qué me pareció qué?

-pues, dormirte sobre mí.

Brennan sonrío.

-eres muy, muy fuerte y me gustó dormir así.

Booth puso una sonrisa enorme y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿de verdad?

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia él.

-sí, y después de todo me cuidaste cuando estaba mal y te lo agradezco.

Booth se quedó mirándole a los ojos.

-gracias huesos.

-¿y por qué me agradeces?

-porque sí.

Brennan balanceó la cabeza y luego volvió a acostarse. Llovía muchísimo, la habitación estaba fría en comparación con el cuerpo de ambos, Booth no quería quedarse callado.

-¿Brennan, te sientes mejor?

-sí. - dijo balanceando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-vale, mi niña - dijo besando su cabeza.

-¡Booth, que no soy una niña!

Booth se rió.

-sí lo eres ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

-bueno, pues hazlo, demuéstralo.

Booth sonrío pícaro.

-¿de verdad Dr. Brennan, quieres que te demuestre que eres una niña?

-sí. - dijo desafiándolo. Booth puso una cara pícara, que cuando Brennan lo vio dijo que se arrepentiría de ello. Booth empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Brennan decía que parara pero él siguió. Ella se cayó encima de él riendo por girar al intentar librarse de los brazos de él y Booth se giró, se puso encima de ella. Ella aún se reía y el la admiraba, se le había quedado un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro el cual él se lo quitó dejando a la vista el rostro de su pequeño ángel. Booth se puso a acariciar el rostro de Brennan, lo cual le hizo cambiar las risas por una sonrisa que le gustó muchísimo a Booth. Él la miraba, solo admiraba lo espléndida que era, miró a su boca, acarició delicadamente, se fue aproximando, no paraba de mirarla penetrantemente a los ojos…..

* * *

><p>jejeje...otra vez nuestros personajes se acercan un poquito más, me encanta este capítulo y también el cap. 14... el próximo va a estar genial... no olviden dejar review...! :D<p>

bye! besos, Beeryflower


	14. Comiéndomela a Besos

Hola! Gracias por seguir ahí desde Brazil, México, Honduras, Colombia, o cualquier otro país desde el cual estés leyendo este fic! Aquí te dejo con un maravilloso y "hot" capítulo (como dicen ustedes) para disfrutar…

Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson y el fic a Dayane Silva...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Comiéndomela a besos<strong>

Anteriormente:

Booth se puso a acariciar el rostro de Brennan lo cual le hizo cambiar las risas por una sonrisa que le gustó muchísimo a Booth. Él la miraba, solo admiraba lo espléndida que era. Miró a su boca, la acarició delicadamente, se fue aproximando, no paraba de mirarla profundamente a los ojos…..

Con la mano que le acariciaba el rostro la fue bajando hasta su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Brennan se levantara y se acomodara más junto al de él. Al hacer esto, ella cerró levemente los ojos y su respiración se dilató haciendo que soltara un suspiro que le trajo de vuelta los globos oculares a los ojos de Booth que la miraba profundamente. Se fue aproximando, ya sentían sus labios tocándose, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿señores Booth, están despiertos?

Booth soltó un suspiro largo y replicó:

-¿Por qué?

Brennan empezó a reír por su reclamo.

-no sé de qué te ríes.

Brennan no respondió y Booth se puso a levantarse, pero antes le dijo:

-quédate ahí, ¿vale, huesos?, quietita, sin moverte.

-no sé por qué tengo que quedarme aquí, voy a cambiarme - dijo intentando levantarse, pero Booth la detuvo.

-quédate quieta, aun no te he dado el alta.

-ya estoy mejor, llegaremos tarde al desayuno - dijo aun intentando levantarse.

-huesos, quédate quieta, no te muevas - dijo volviendo a acostarla.

-no sé qué ganaré quedándome aquí - dijo desafiándolo.

-pues no lo sabrás nunca si no te quedas ahí - dijo muy firme y muy próximo a su boca. Brennan hizo un gesto como si consintiera su petición y él empezó a levantarse. Ella aún no había visto lo que él llevaba en la parte de abajo, eran unos calzones que dejaban muy poco a desear, sólo vio por unos instantes, él se cubrió con la manta y se fue hacia la puerta. Brennan le observaba ansiosa en todo momento. Cuando Booth abrió la puerta estaba allí un camarero.

-buenos días, señor Booth.

Llovía mucho esa mañana y el frío entró por la puerta, Brennan se puso una sábana por encima de ella y continúo observando a Booth.

-buenos días.

-vengo a informales que el desayuno será servido treinta minutos más tarde hoy- le dijo a Booth.

-gracias, ¿algo más?

-no, señor. Hasta el desayuno.

-adiós - dijo cerrando la puerta. Cuando se giró noto que Brennan le observaba de arriba a abajo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿qué estás mirando? - dijo pícaro. Brennan sonrío.

-pues que…

-pues que…. – dijo él ya llegando a la cama y yendo hacia ella muy seductor.

-pues que tienes un cuerpo muy bien estructurado.

Booth sonrió.

-¿de verdad? - dijo levantando la manta que Brennan se había puesto y poniéndose medio sobre ella.

-sí - dijo sonriendo.

-te has movido, no te voy dar lo que te iba a dar - dijo él pícaro.

-está bien ¿y como estaba?, pues creo que quien se ha movido fuiste tú - dijo desafiante.

-¿sí?, pues bien podrías decirme como estaba antes.

-bueno.

Booth empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo y a ponerse más encima de ella.

-¿así estaba? – dijo él.

-no

Booth se puso un poco más y se aproximó a su rostro.

-¿así?

-no – contestó ella.

Booth le puso la mano en la cintura y tiró de ella aproximando sus bocas aún más.

-¿así?

Brennan, que por la forma que le había tirado hacia él sentía todo su cuerpo hervir, dijo en un susurro:

-sí.

La mirada de ambos era fulminante, sus cuerpos estaban en llamas. Brennan respiraba como si necesitara guardar todo el aire posible en sus pulmones para mantenerse viva antes de lo que iba a pasar. Booth se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, le dio un pequeño beso al lado de esta que hizo que los ojos fulminantes de expectativa de Brennan se cerraran. Booth observaba como después de esto ella abrió un poco la boca esperando deseosa la boca de él, y como buen caballero, no la iba dejar esperando. Se aproximó más y se hundió en la boca de ella muy despacio, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Brennan en este momento haciendo que ella acelerara la velocidad del beso que pasó de tierno y pasional, a un deseo desenfrenado de comerse mutuamente. Jugaban entre ellos saboreando el amor prohibido que habían ocultado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Booth intentó separarse un poco, pero Brennan lo paró, no podría separarse de ella tan fácil. Su actitud le gustó a Booth, que también tiró de ella por la cintura estando más próximo a ella que nunca y proporcionando a Brennan más deseo. En este instante el celular de Brennan empezó a sonar, ella lo único que hizo fue reírse, Booth se dejó caer hacia tras saliendo de encima de ella y gritando:

-¡Dios!…. ¿¡Por qué!…. ¿¡Por qué!….

Brennan no paraba de reírse, se levantó y fue junto al móvil, lo cogió y volvió a la cama sentándose en ella. Booth cuando la vio sentarse se apoyó sentado en la parte de delante de la cama y la atrajo hasta el sentándola de espalda entre sus piernas. Brennan sonrío con el gesto de él y se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y dejando su cuello disponible para Booth, al mismo tiempo se dispuso a atender el celular:

-Brennan – dijo ella mientras Booth le estaba acariciando el cuello dándole pequeños besos. Veía que a Brennan no le importaba ni un poco, y después del beso y de cómo ella reaccionó, pensó que ahora ya la podría tocar, y así lo hacía, besaba su cuello mientras ella hablaba con Cam.

-Dr. Brennan, es Cam.

-sí, Cam ¿hay algo nuevo?

-sí Dr. He revisado las analíticas y he encontrado un exceso de diacetato de etinodiol, etinilestradiol, mestranol, Levonorgestrel, Acetato de noretindrona y Noretindrona, entre otros.

-pero, estos son compuestos que produce el cuerpo masculino - dijo intentando concentrarse, cosa que Booth no la dejaba.

-sí, Dr. Es probable que la víctima tomara una sobredosis de Levonorgestrel.

Cuando Cam dijo esto, Brennan se echó hacia adelante.

-Cam, envíame los informes analíticos ahora mismo para que los revise antes de considerar esto la causa de la muerte - dijo alejándose de Booth. Cogió su ordenador y se sentó juntó a la mesa.

-¿qué está pasando, huesos? - dijo Booth preocupado por su reacción a lo que le había dicho Cam. Brennan lo miró mientras encendía el ordenador y ponía el celular en altavoz.

-Cam ha encontrado Levonorgestrel en la víctima.

Booth se levantó cogiendo una manta con la cual cubrió a Brennan que estaba sentada frente a la mesita de la habitación, ella lo miró sin saber por qué lo hacía. Él sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente diciendo:

-no puedes recibir el frío, estuviste mal anoche.

Brennan sonrió.

-gracias - dijo mirándolo y luego se volvió al ordenador, los archivos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla.

-dime, ¿y qué pasa con el lovonos… ese?

Brennan miraba los archivos concentrada pero lo corrigió.

-es Levonorgestrel, es un tipo de hormona masculina utilizada en fármacos en embarazos.

-no te entiendo nada.

Cam tenía el altavoz puesto así que le explicó.

-que la víctima fue envenenada con la píldora del "día después".

Booth puso cara de extrañado.

-pero esas píldoras son vendidas en unidades y sólo por receta médica – dijo él.

Brennan desvío la atención del ordenador, lo miró extrañada y le dijo:

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-no me mires así que lo he leído, ¿o acaso crees que salgo por ahí comprando ese tipo de cosas?

Brennan se viró al ordenador riéndose por la cara que él había puesto de "yo no tengo la culpa".

-Cam, necesito saber si había algo que identifique la marca del fabricante de esas píldoras.

- le he ordenado a Hodgins que busque algo en el contenedor que nos pueda servir, pero no ha encontrado nada.

-¿y el escenario del crimen, Ángela ya lo tiene?

-no Dr. Pero está en ello ahora. Lo tendremos dentro de unas horas.

-bueno, cuando lo tengas llámame.

-por supuesto, Dr.

-gracias Cam - dijo apagando el celular y mirando al ordenador, pero Booth estaba parado frente a ella, como si esperara algo, y le desconcentraba.

-¿qué pasa, Booth? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-espero que me expliques porque reaccionaste así, que pasa con esa píldora que te pones así.

Brennan lo miraba seria.

-no es lo que pasa con la píldora sino lo que conlleva que la víctima hubiera ingerido tantas para causarle una sobredosis.

-¿acaso crees que quien la mató creía que estaba embarazada?

Brennan miró al ordenador, pensó un poco y respondió:

-las pruebas son circunstanciales, pero ahora todo apunta a un suicidio.

Booth al oír esto se sobresaltó.

-¿un suicidio?

Brennan balanceó la cabeza diciendo:

-sí, un suicidio, Booth.

Booth se echó hacia atrás en la silla y respiró fuerte. Brennan volvió la mirada hacia sus archivos, los revisó un instante y cerró el ordenador, miró a Booth que aún estaba allí sentado, se levantó y fue junto a él.

-deberíamos cambiarnos, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Booth volvió la mirada hacia ella que estaba parada junto a él y sonrío tiernamente.

-sí, vete cambiando, vale, y abrígate que hace frío.

Brennan sonrío ante su comentario, y se fue a cambiar, Booth también lo hizo y luego se fueron a desayunar. Booth parecía un niño enamorado, mientras caminaban al gran salón la llevaba cogida de la mano, le hacía caricias las cuales Brennan solo recibía y sonreía. Al llegar al gran salón el camarero les saludó como en el día anterior.

-buenos días, señores Booth, síganme por favor que los llevaré a su mesa.

Brennan iba delante casi como si tirara de Booth que tenía sujeto a su mano. Cuando llegaron frente a la mesa, Booth la abrazó por detrás y le susurró:

-hoy te sientas del otro lado - dijo apretándola y dándole un beso en el hombro, Brennan rió.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de quedar frente a la mujer que te besó ayer?

Booth puso una cara seria y la giró poniéndola frente a él, enlazada por la cintura.

-no tengo miedo, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó ayer, pues en este momento estoy muy bien como estoy, ¿vale?, estoy muy bien… - dijo dándole un beso, que Brennan correspondió. De pronto se oyó una voz por detrás.

-es que la noche es tan corta que aún siguen comiéndose en el desayuno - dijo el señor Petter bromeando, Booth se separó sonriendo y le contestó sin soltar a Brennan.

-Petter, ¿es que no sabes que se tiene que comer el doble cuando se está embarazada? - dijo sonriendo y dándole otro beso. Luego le corrió una silla a Brennan para que se sentara. El desayuno parecía más apetitoso que nunca, Booth le regalaba continuamente sonrisas y caricias. Después del desayuno fueron a las clases de gimnástica donde Booth ya estaba más suelto que el día anterior y no cometió ninguna torpeza que le dejara en una situación comprometedora. Al término de esta se fueron a una nueva clase, era la clase de cocina, había unas mini-cocinas con todo lo necesario para preparar una comida en pareja. Al entrar, el profesor estaba sentado encima de una mesa, todas las parejas se pusieron en cada mini-cocina. Booth llevó a Brennan a una, se apoyó en una pequeña lacena que tenía la cocina y la atrajo a él enredándola por la cintura, después se puso a prestar atención al profesor.

-hola, me llamo Codi, soy el profesor de cocina o más bien soy él que come lo que hagan ustedes, tienen en principio todo lo que necesitan en la mesa de aquí y en sus lacenas, lo que tienen que hacer es entrar en acuerdo con su pareja y decidir un comida que les guste a los dos y hacerla aquí, puede ser un postre o una comida normal, no un desayuno, pues este es muy práctico de hacer. Bueno, ¡dejemos de hablar y manos a la obra!

Cuando dijo esto, Brennan se giró hacia Booth y con cara pícara preguntó dándole un beso:

-bueno, ¿qué pretendes comer, señor Booth?

Booth sonrío ante esta pregunta tan tentadora.

-pues si me lo permitieran te comería a ti…- dijo besándola-…. Pero es un acto de canibalismo así que….- le besó de nuevo, pero esta vez le mordió la boca-... ¿qué tal un pastel de carne?

Brennan sonrío.

-¿con huevos?

-no, sabes que no me gusta – dijo él volviendo a besarla. De pronto alguien los interrumpió.

-emmm… bueno, son los famosos señor y señora Booth ¿no es verdad?

Booth y Brennan se separaron al oírlo.

-sí, somos los señores Booth.

-pues muy bien, señor Booth, pare de comer el postre y póngase a hacer algo que le reponga las energías.

Booth sonrío y miró a Brennan.

-sabes lo que pienso ¿no? – dijo él.

Brennan sonrío y asintió diciendo al mismo tiempo que Booth:

-¡ macarrones!

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan dejando sus reviews que me animan a subir cada capítulo a pesar de que ya no me queda tiempo de nada.<p>

Bien, bye! Besos.

At2: berryflower.


	15. Un sabor distinto

Hi! Yo, Berry, les tengo el nuevo capítulo. Por ahí me dijeron que este fue el último que actualizó Annyday en FanFic de este fic. Pues eso quiere decir que de ahora en adelante serán medio nuevos…

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

-Pues muy bien, señor Booth, pare de comerse el postre y póngase a hacer algo que le reponga las energías.

Booth sonrío y miró a Brennan.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso, no?

Brennan sonrío y asintió diciendo al mismo tiempo que Booth:

-¡ Macarrones!

**Capítulo 16 - Un sabor distinto**

La sonrisa es una forma de demostrar que estás feliz. Puede que sonrías de un mal chiste que te contaron o de algo gracioso que has visto, muchas veces de un recuerdo que te viene a la mente, pero la mayor sonrisa es cuando conectas tus pensamientos con los de otra persona que es especial, de algún modo, para ti. Era esto lo que pasaba en este momento en la mente de estos dos amantes, Booth se aproximó hasta la mesa para coger macarrones y lo que necesitaría para hacer la comida, mientras Brennan se ponía el delantal y lo esperaba buscando las cosas en la pequeña lacena. Cuando Booth trajo todo Brennan se aproximó a él poniéndole el delantal.

-Yo prepararé los macarrones y tú la salsa ¿Vale? - dijo mientras le estaba atando el delantal por la espalda, cuando terminó Booth se giró diciendo:

-No, yo preparo los macarrones y tú la salsa

-tú no sabes hacer bien los macarrones.

-Sí sé hacerlos - dijo desafiándola y atrayéndola hacia él.

-No lo sabes. La última vez que comí macarrones que hiciste tú parecía la sopa de siete órganos de Hodgins - dijo riéndose, Booth se puso serio con su comentario.

-bueno, hago la salsa pero no comerás de ella

Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-Pero Booth, ese es el sentido de hacer la comida en pareja, que yo coma lo que haces tú y tú lo que hago yo.

Booth recostó su frente en la de ella y mirándola a los ojos muy decidido, dijo:

-¿Quieres saber cómo se hace de verdad una cena en pareja?

Brennan lo miró confusa, pero luego sonrió.

-Sí

Booth con su respuesta le dio un beso, luego la giró y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Pues dale, enséñame a hacer los macarrones -dijo susurrándole al oído.

-bueno - dijo intentando soltarse de los brazos de él que lo impidió.

-No, no así – dijo él.

-Pero no me puedo mover - dijo confusa mirándolo a él que tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-pero ese es el sentido, yo me junto a ti y te hago caricias mientras me enseñas a preparar los macarrones, luego yo te enseño cómo hacer la salsa - dijo lo último susurrando muy levemente en su oído.

-No veo el sentido de esto, ¿si no me puedo mover como voy a coger algo?

Booth sonrió soltando un suspiro largo, como diciendo "Dios mío porque tiene que ser tan difícil hacerla entender las cosas más fáciles del mundo".

-Mira, te enseño como es y lo haces ¿Vale?

Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, primero: Cogemos los macarrones ¿Dónde están?

-Pues los has dejado en la mesa detrás de nosotros

-Ah, agárrate

-para qu…

Ella no terminó de hablar cuando Booth la llevó cogiéndola por la cintura y la giró, Brennan abrió los ojos de sorpresa por su gesto, él la posó en frente a donde estaban los macarrones.

-Vale, ahora cogemos los macarrones.

-¿Me levantarás así siempre que tengamos que coger algo? - dijo aun atónita por lo que había hecho.

-sí ¿No te gusta?

-No - dijo muy segura.

-¿pero, por qué? - dijo confuso ya que era agradable para él levantarla así como una muñeca.

-porque estoy embarazada y no hace bien.

Booth, con su respuesta se quedó pasmado, ella llevaba en serio lo de que estaba embarazada.

-Pero es mentira el embarazo - Susurró para que nadie oyera, pero Brennan lo miró casi como enfadada por su comentario, Booth le sonrío.

-bueno, no te levanto más, hagamos como pingüinos de pasito a pasito.

Brennan lo miró más extrañada.

-No sé a qué te refieres

Booth paró de explicarlo y dijo:

-A ver ¿qué cantidad de macarrones? - dijo cogiendo los macarrones que tenía en un recipiente sobre la mesa, pero Brennan quería saber que significaba lo de antes así que volvió a preguntar:

-Booth ¿A qué te refieres con lo de los pingüinos? - dijo mientras cogía los macarrones del recipiente.

-Ya te explico ahora, vale, ¿es esta la cantidad? - dijo viendo que ella ya tenía los macarrones en las manos.

-sí

-pues vamos, dame la mitad

-¿por qué? yo puedo sola - dijo mirándolo.

-porque sí, vamos, dame.

Brennan partió lo que tenía en la mano en dos y le dio, Booth los cogió con una mano mientras la sujetaba con la otra.

-ahora hacemos los pingüinos - dijo moviéndose y haciendo que ella se moviera pasito a pasito, cosa que le hizo gracia a Brennan, cuando pararon frente al fogón.

-¿Ahora comprendes lo de los pingüinos?

Brennan que aún se estaba riendo respondió:

-¡Sí, que parecemos un par de locos!

Booth puso cara de decepción mientras ella se reía por su respuesta, pues pensó que no había entendido nada.

-¿Pero, has entendido?

-Sí. He entendido lo de los pasitos y de que tenemos que hacer todo por la mitad, una para ti y otra para mí.

Booth la miró sorprendido.

-¡Vaya, qué lista eres! - dijo medio irónico.

-Sí, soy muy lista - dijo sonriendo y girándose un poco para proporcionarle un beso.

-Y muy modesta… - dijo aun besándola, luego se separó.

-Vamos, explícame cómo hacer los macarrones.

-Vale

Brennan empezó a explicar a Booth cómo hacer los macarrones para que no se pareciera a la sopa de siete órganos de Hodgins. Booth atendía lo que le decía ella mientras le hacía pequeñas caricias que eran bienvenidas por Brennan. Cuando terminaron de hacer los macarrones era la hora de Booth enseñarla a hacer la salsa espacial que hacia él.

-Vale, Huesos, ahora la salsa, yo cortaré los tomates.

-Yo te quiero ayudar, puedo cortar también.

-No, yo corto, tú…. Pues tú observa, ¿vale?

Brennan puso una cara de que no le gustaba la idea.

-No, te voy a ayudar - dijo cogiendo un cuchillo.

-No, Huesos, estos cuchillos son peligrosos - dijo quitándole el cuchillo de las manos.

-¡pero, Booth! - dijo enfadada y poniendo cara de estar disgustada por lo que él había hecho. Booth la miró, cuando vio la cara que tenía no se pudo resistir.

-Vale, Huesos, pero….cuidado, no te cortes.

Brennan sonrío diciendo:

-Booth, yo soy antropóloga, sé utilizar un cuchillo.

-Vale, Huesos, pero cuidado - dijo dándole el cuchillo y luego poniéndose a cortar el tomate. Booth cortaba muy rápido, así como un chef, Brennan cortaba más lento.

-¿Cómo cortas así?

Booth la miró, la tenía de su lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan rápido, yo no consigo cortar tan rápido – dijo ella.

Booth sonrío.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar.

Brennan se animó con su propuesta de enseñarle, se puso delante de él.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Primero coges el tomate… - decía mientras conducía él mismo las manos de ella-… luego lo pones así y con el cuchillo lo vas cortando.

Brennan seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra pero de pronto una de las parejas que estaban haciendo algo en otra mesa sufrieron un accidente que le hizo mirar hacia ellos y despistarse de lo que hacía y se cortó un poco el dedo.

-¡Ahh!

Booth al escuchar el gemido que hizo se preocupó.

-Huesos ¿Estás bien?

Brennan se puso el dedo en la boca para que parase de sangrar.

-Sí, estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño.

-déjame verlo – dijo él cogiendo su mano.

-No es nada, Booth, no te preocupes.

Booth la miró y luego puso el dedo de ella en su boca como si se lo besara, Brennan observaba lo que hacía.

-¿Está mejor? – preguntó Booth.

Ella solo asintió. Él seguía con el dedo de ella en sus labios, Brennan lo observaba y luego empezó a acariciarle la boca con sus dedos, algo extraño pasaba ahora por su cabeza y no sabía qué era, Booth al sentir sus caricias cerraba y abría los ojos como si estuviera siendo hechizado.

Brennan se fue aproximando, su corazón se aceleró sólo por esta aproximación. Había pasado todo el tiempo con él, haciéndole caricias pero ahora sentía algo distinto, algo más fuerte que los besos que le había dado por la mañana y esto la atraía hacia él como un imán del cual no podía huir. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas en torno a las observaciones que hacía en este momento, se aproximó a él y le quitó la mano delicadamente sustituyéndola por su boca. Él cerró los ojos, ella permaneció con ellos abiertos, le dio un pequeño beso, se alejó un poco girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, notaba que Booth aún tenía los ojos cerrados, volvió a besarlo, le volvió a besar pero esta vez cerró ella también los ojos. La sensación era distinta… Se besaban muy lentamente. Booth le subió la mano por la espalda y la tiró hacia él, lo que hizo que ella abriera nuevamente los ojos y lo observara unos segundos. Luego volvió a cerrarlos perdiéndose en la boca de él, ahora un poco más rápido que antes. Brennan no entendía lo que pasaba, era extraño, la boca de Booth era distinta ahora, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué hacía distinta su boca en este momento?…

* * *

><p>OH! Este es un capítulo muy lindo! Me encanta cuando se ponen tiernos los dos…<p>

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y más. Y que tengan en cuenta que actualizé rápido esta vez ya que me quedó tiempo y el capi no era tan largo.

Bye! Nos leemos pronto.


	16. ¡Márchate!

**Anteriormente:**

Él cerró los ojos, ella permaneció con ellos abiertos, le dio un pequeño beso, se alejó un poco girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, notaba que Booth aún tenía los ojos cerrados, volvió a besarlo. Le volvió a besar pero esta vez cerró ella también los ojos. La sensación era distinta… Se besaban muy lentamente. Booth le subió la mano por la espalda y la tiró hacia él, lo que hizo que ella abriera nuevamente los ojos y lo observara unos segundos. Luego volvió a cerrarlos perdiéndose en la boca de él, ahora un poco más rápido que antes. Brennan no entendía lo que pasaba, era extraño, la boca de Booth era distinta ahora, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué hacía distinta su boca en este momento? …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17 - ¡Márchate!**

**.**

La realidad es todo aquello que pensamos que es real, pero ¿cuál es la verdadera realidad? es la que sentimos o es la realidad que razona y hace que todos seamos iguales, sin importar nada más que un concepto aportado y aceptado por todos. No se puede saber qué es real, pero sí sentir lo que deseamos que lo sea.

La confusión de la mente racional al enfrentarse a este tema es tan abrumadora que se puede confundir con una pasión desenfrenada. Brennan estaba sufriendo este efecto y disfrutaba de ello. La cálida boca de Booth estaba más apetecible que nunca, había cambiado por completo el sabor de su beso.

El cuerpo de ella se veía anhelante al de él, le besaba como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida. Booth también disfrutaba de este beso, todo el tiempo estuvo dándole caricias a Brennan, pero sabía que ninguna de sus caricias podría compararse con lo que le estaba pasando ahora. La boca de Brennan parecía que había sido hecha para él. Le besaba tal y como a él le gustaba, cada vez deseaba más y más su boca.

Mientras Booth sólo disfrutaba, la mente de Brennan funcionaba a mil por hora, ¿era real lo que sentía? ¿Era real el amor de Booth? Pero por una triste desgracia su respuesta fue un susurro de él en los pocos segundos que se separaron.

-Bren, Te quiero

Qué palabras tan deseadas y ahora tan odiadas por ella. ¿Bren? No, no era como debería ser, no era Bren, no lo era…

Brennan al oírlo se distanció de él, respiraba con dificultad ya que había agotado toda las reservas de aire que tenía. Miró a Booth como confusa de lo que estaba haciendo, Booth aun intentó volver a besarla pero esta desvió el rostro.

-no, no… - dijo huyendo de su Boca y de sus brazos. Por más difícil que fuera, esto no podría continuar. Booth, que con su negación despertó de lo que le produjo el beso, se acercó a ella confuso y preocupado. Brennan parecía atónita ¿por el beso? O ¿no?, Booth se le acercó.

-¿Bren, que pasa?

Brennan lo miró, ya se volvía a acercar y esto no le gustaba, pues en este momento estaba demasiado confusa para reprocharle por sus caricias. Para su salvación, su celular empezó a sonar, y ella fue corriendo a cogerlo.

-Brennan - respondió de inmediato, para no darle oportunidad a Booth de envolverla nuevamente.

-Dr. Soy Cam

-sí, Cam ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya tiene Ángela el escenario del crimen?

Brennan se alejó aún más de Booth, evitando por completo el contacto con él. Booth la conocía, sabía que no tenía que presionarla y que ella podría estar confusa por sus palabras, así que volvió a ponerse frente a los tomates y a preparar su salsa, pero sin dejarle de mirar una y otra vez mientras hablaba con Cam.

-no Dr. Pero Hodgins me ha mandado a informarle que ha encontrado un ixodoideo, pero al principio era…

Brennan no estaba prestando ni el mínimo de atención a lo que decía Cam, en este momento era más fuerte lo que había sentido en este beso que lo que le pasó a la víctima. Intentaba buscar respuestas para sus peculiares dudas en ella, la mayor era la que había planteado Sweets de que "el amor que Booth sentía era una mera invención y manipulación de lo que ella había escrito en su libro, y que todo no pasaba de una mentira empleada por la parte del cerebro de él que se reusaba a no aceptar lo que era verdaderamente real", o sea que los sentimientos en realidad eran de Brennan y Booth sólo los había asimilado para él. Por este motivo le extrañaba que la amase.

¿Por qué había dicho que la quería si no es real?, ¿por qué diablos le llamaba Bren? Así llamaba a la del sueño, a la Brennan que no temía amarlo, pero esta no era ella, ella si temía y le dolía no saber si estas palabras eran para ella o para la del sueño, tenía miedo de arriesgarse a someterse al cuerpo de él y después no llegar a ser de verdad lo que él esperaba.

Le dio la espalda a Booth para evitar mirarlo ya que ella misma sabía que su semblante en este momento era demasiado confuso.

Mientras pensaba fue inevitable que una de sus manos le fuera por distracción a la boca y se quedara embobada en lo que había sentido, la tocaba buscando respuestas o, simplemente, tocaba por deseo a sentir nuevamente esta increíble y abrumadora sensación.

-Dr. Brennan, ¿está ahí?… ¡Doctora!.. - gritaba Cam del otro lado del teléfono, ya había terminado su explicación, pero Brennan no la había oído en absoluto, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que su sentido común, por así decir, pero Cam gritaba casi tan alto como Ángela y ella, que tenía el móvil en el oído, hizo que se despertara de su trance.

-sí… que me ha mandado informar Hodgins… - dijo en tono suave, casi como si estuviera dormida, Cam notó el tono de su voz y preguntó:

-Dr. ¿está usted bien?

Brennan balanceó la cabeza, respiró hondo, e hizo a un lado, como si no importara nada, todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-sí, Cam, estoy bien, ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho, por favor?

Cam sabía que pasaba algo, Brennan tenía la voz muy aturdida, pero no le quería seguir interrogando.

-vale Dr. Hodgins ha encontrado un ixodoideo, pensábamos que era una prueba insignificante.

Brennan la interrumpió.

-yo también lo creo, no es nada fuera de lo común que haya una garrapata en un contenedor de basura.

-sí, Dr. Pero esta garrapata ha extraído sangre de un chihuahua.

Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-¿acaso supones que el asesino es alguien que procede de la ciudad del Chihuahua que está localizada al norte de México?

Cam, del otro lado de la línea, tenía cara de estar medio perdida.

-no, Dr. Digo que la garrapata ha extraído sangre de un perro de la especie Chihuahua.

-¡ah! ¿Y qué hay en la garrapata que nos haga referencia al caso?

-pues que estaba en el contenedor y el perro al cual la garrapata había ingerido sangre no es un pero que podría andar en contenedores de basura, ya que la sangre indicaba que había tomado una especie de vacuna hacia muy poco y esta vacuna solo es distribuida en un sitio en DC. Que se llamaba… Hospital Animal Distrital, el H.A.D.

-puede que en este sitio tengan una lista de quienes han comprado esta vacuna y se pueda encontrar algo que vinculará esto con la víctima.

-sí, Hodgins está en este momento comprobando si la clínica ha vendido últimamente esta vacuna y quienes podrían ser los compradores de esta.

-¿cuándo tendrá Ángela el escenario?

-pues no lo sé Dr. Ella está en ello pero no hay nadie estimado para comparar peso ni altura, así que tienes que cortejar las variables más posibles.

-cierto, Cam, dile que cuando lo tenga que me llame.

-ok, Dr.

Cam apagó el celular.

Brennan dio un respiro profundo y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía tras ella, pensaba en el caso que cada vez le parecía más raro, estaba distraída. Booth la estaba mirando, había apagado el celular y estaba con la cara de pensativa que siempre ponía cuando no sabía la respuesta de algo.

Él se aproximó al lado de ella y también se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos dentro de los bolcillos del pantalón.

-¿han encontrado algo? - preguntó mirándola, ella tenía la mirada centrada hacia el frente y le respondió sin ni pensar.

-Hodgins tiene una garrapata

Booth sonrió.

-vaya, ya sabía yo que tanto andar en la basura le iba a traer problemas - dijo intentando hacerla sonreír. La conocía demasiado, pues ante su comentario ella no evito soltar un suspiro y una leve sonrisa, y como siempre no evitó corregirlo.

-Hodgins no tiene garrapatas, solo ha encontrado una en la victima.

Booth se aproximó, la rodeo por la cintura desde un lado quedando con la cabeza de frente a su oreja, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella y le susurró, dando un suspiro de que se sentía abatido por verla así.

-¿Qué tienes huesos? - dijo y luego intentó ver su rostro, los ojos de ella estaban perdidos y fríos, ya no estaban fulminantes como antes, parecía que la pasión que transmitían aquellos preciosos ojos de su amada, ahora se habían extinguido y sido cambiados por un mar de dudas y frialdad.

Brennan se giró hacia él pero se quitó las ataduras de sus brazos antes de hablarle.

-no… no deberías atarme así… no es correcto - dijo mirando fuertemente a sus ojos con una mirada decidida y obstinada típica de ella. Booth se puso confuso, ¿cómo que no la atara? Y ¿esto de correcto? ¿Acaso era incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo, demostrar lo que sentían?, o al menos lo que él sentía, pues en este momento no sabía que era lo que sentía de verdad Brennan para decir eso

-no te comprendo

Brennan se ponía cada vez más obstinada a ser fría y distante con él.

-pues no es tan difícil, solo te digo que no me agarres así, no es correcto que dos compañeros hagan esto - dijo saliendo de junto de él y dirigiéndose hacia el fogón, estas palabras le sentaron a Booth como un cubo de agua fría. ¿Compañeros? Se preguntó él, ahora lo había descontrolado, la vio tratando de irse y le cogió del brazo.

-de esto nada, dime huesos ¿Qué te pasa?

-a mí no me pasa nada, solo te recuerdo que tenemos que coger a un asesino y que no estamos aquí para estas tonterías - dijo intentando que él la soltara del brazo.

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso venir aquí - dijo atrayéndola más, y por ella intentar soltarse, él ahora la cogía de los dos brazos.

-sí, lo sé, pero ahora lo que quiero es ir a ver a la madre de la víctima y luego marcharme de aquí - dijo enfrentándose a él ya que sabía que él no la iba a soltar por las buenas.

-¿quieres irte? pues vete - dijo aun sujetándola.

-eso intento, pero no me sueltas.

Booth la atrajo más. Cuanto más próxima a él, más fuerte era su respiración, cuanto más ella intentaba soltarse, más él la atraía llegando a tenerla a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Brennan le miraba a los ojos, parecía que ardía por dentro de rabia, de coraje, de pasión, de deseo por besarle y olvidarse de la verdad, pero su mente no podría vivir en una mentira, no podría olvidar que Booth no la quería antes de entrar en coma y no estaba segura de si él la quería ahora o si se confundían sus deseos de hombre con el fulgor de las palabras que ella intentó escribir en su libro.

-te voy a soltar, pero quiero que sepas que si te marchas ahora, no habrá vuelta atrás, huesos, si te marchas ahora no volveremos a trabajar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Brennan al oír esto disminuyó su coraje, no podría vivir sin Booth, pero tan poco estar tan próximo a él como para no resistirse a volver a besarlo y perderse en su cuerpo. Lo miró, Booth estaba serio, sus ojos parecían decir la verdad, parecía seguro de que si ella se marchara no se volverían a ver más, pero ella, al igual que él, era demasiado terca para rendirse así por así.

-¿por qué? ¿Por una estupidez de beso? ¿Por esto me separaras del trabajo de campo?

Booth soltó un suspiro de enojado, y luego puso su frente junto a la de ella, le miraba bien a los ojos, le marcaba con la mirada y Brennan también hacía lo mismo.

-no, huesos, no por una estupidez de beso, sino porque si te marchas revelarás una infiltración, y por más estúpida que sea esta misión para el FBI es igual a que cualquier otra, y cuando salgas por aquella puerta vas a estar poniendo en riesgo una misión, y tendrás que ser alejada de todos los trabajos de campo, y yo tal vez, por suerte trasladado a otro departamento

Brennan lo miraba, estaba frente a frente con él, su perspicacia en las palabras la enfurecía, y por su desgracia no podría saber si lo que decía era verdad o no.

-mientes - dijo con una mirada fulminante.

-pues márchate – dijo él soltando sus brazos, pero ella no se movió del sitio, seguía con la frente recostada sobre la de él, Booth volvió a repetir.

-márchate, huesos pero márchate ahora.

Booth parecía echar humo, tenía la mirada penetrante y decidida, Brennan lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que si se marchaba por más que todo lo que dijo no fuera verdad, el haría de todo para cumplirla todas y cada una de sus palabras, así que bajó su coraje, respiró hondo y susurró.

-No me marcharé - dijo un poco más tranquila, tenía a Booth frente a ella, tenía su boca frente a la suya, sus ojos brillaban de rabia por tener que ser ella la que cedía en este momento, pero no quería, no deseaba que nunca la alejasen de él,

Booth la miraba y con su respuesta su mirada se quedó más dulce, la miró a la boca y luego volvió a sus ojos, habían lágrimas en ellos, lágrimas de rabia que querían salir y eran impedidas por su fuerza de voluntad, le subió las manos a su rostro y le acarició, Brennan tenía la piel cálida y muy deseosa a su tacto, no podría resistirse más, quería besarla y difuminar esta rabia que ostentaba en su mirada.

Brennan sentía lo que hacía, su boca cada vez más próxima era muy sugestiva, cerró los ojos por sentirse de nuevo tan cercana a él, pero su mente vino en sí y cuando sintió sus labios rozar en los de él se esquivó, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, Booth se quedó quieto. Brennan aún estaba frente a él con la cabeza volteada hacia su hombro, el también agachó la mirada, ambos cuerpos temblaban por el fulgor de su pasión que en este momento no había sido correspondida, ni saciada. Booth estaba confuso por no saber en qué diablos estaba pensando ella, pero Brennan aún estaba más confusa, tenía que tomar su tiempo para pensar, pues nunca había sentido cosas tan fuertes como las que sentía ahora, así que susurró casi sin voz.

-no puedo… ahora no

Booth respiró fuerte con sus palabras, le tomó una de las manos, estaba caliente y delicada, le acarició y luego le susurró.

-no te preocupes, ¿vale huesos?, te… te voy a cuidar, tómate el tiempo que necesites ¿vale?, todo lo que quieras

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Brennan le abrazó con fuerza, con toda la que tenía en este instante, y estas no eran pocas. Booth recibió su abrazo y le apretó con fuerza, se quedaron así unos segundos, Brennan se tranquilizó y se alejó de él quedándose quieta mirándolo. Él la tenía cogida de la mano, al principio ambas miradas eran confusas, pero fue la propia Brennan quien las difuminó regalando a Booth un pequeña sonrisa de aprobación por lo que había hecho. Booth al ver esta pequeña sonrisa le volvió a abrazar, la sonrisa de Brennan había crecido ahora por su abrazo, quería aparcar el tema por ahora, quería concentrarse en el crimen y sabía que Booth la apoyaba por encima de todo. Él la apoyaba, en este momento la sonrisa se le hacía cada vez más grande, no sólo por cerrar el tema ahí, sino también por lo que iba a decirle a Booth en este momento.

-Booth - dijo en baja voz. Él aún la abrazaba, pero se alejó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para ver la cara pícara que tenía ella.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó abrumado por su sonrisa pícara.

Brennan rió aún más y le contestó:

-la salsa… se está quemando - digo riéndose.

-¡no!… ¡mi salsa! - dijo corriendo hacia la tartera que echaba humo. Brennan no paraba de reír, y con el escándalo que él había hecho no era sólo ella quien se reía, eran todos los que estaban allí. En este instante contemplaba su forma de ser, sabía por qué se había enamorado de él y su sonrisa se puso mayor cuando este la miró, le consintió con la mirada disponiéndole una de sus grandes y vivaces sonrisas…

* * *

><p>Hola! Sé que demoré mucho en actualizar, pero de verdad quiero volver a ajuiciarme en la escuela… lo siento! En compensación les dejé un capi largo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Parece que Brennan está muy confusa… y Booth sólo quiere ayudar…

**LESLY**: pues, capítulos medio nuevos ya que, Dayane subió el fic en esta página hasta el capítulo diecisiete, así que, para las que leían el fic desde Fanfic a partir de este capítulo son nuevos ya que Dayane no lo actualizó más. Pero si aún no te quedó claro escríbeme un mensaje a mi cuenta de aquí…

Gracias de nuevo a

YessieEv

Pimar

Sukatao

Maddy-BB

AnSaMo

Alejandra

Anon

Marifer26637

Lesly azenet

Sigan comentando y dejándome saber lo que piensan de este par de enamorados que nos tienen al borde de la locura con su desperación…

Bye! Besos!


	17. ¡no quiero que te mojes!

**Anteriormente:**

Dijo corriendo hacia la tartera que echaba humo. Brennan no paraba de reírse, y con el escándalo que él había hecho no era sólo ella quien se reía, eran todos los que estaban allí. En ese instante ella estaba mirando aquella escena graciosa, sabía por qué se había enamorado de él, su sonrisa aún se puso mayor cuando este la miró, y le consintió con la mirada, disponiéndole una de sus grandes y vivaces sonrisas…

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 18 - ¡no quiero que te mojes!**

_**.**_

Hay momentos que pasan demasiado rápido, otros que deseamos que pasen pero no pasan, hay veces que el tiempo parece correr en contra de nosotros, pero hay otros en que un minuto dura demasiado.

Brennan lo había pasado en este instante, los segundos que Booth estuvo sumiso a sentir nuevamente sus labios ahora no pasaban de ser el pasado, un minuto perdido y que tal vez nunca se podría volver a repetir, y por eso intentó grabar en sí el cariño que transmitió Booth en su sonrisa. Pues nadie, ni el tiempo, ni nada, le podrían arrebatar esta sonrisa.

Le hacía sentirse feliz y triste a la vez, le tuvo ahí, podría haberlo olvidado pero optó por lo correcto ¿o no?, no se sabe, pues un minuto perdido nunca jamás podrá volver a suceder.

La clase finalizó, todas las parejas se dispusieron a comer lo que habían hecho las demás, Brennan vio como Booth se retiraba mientras ella estaba sentada con la señora Petter a charlar sobre lo que había hecho de comer. Le acompañó todo el tiempo con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció por la puerta. Él no había dicho a donde iba, después de su sonrisa parecía muy poco animado, vio que a duras penas había comido y esto le preocupaba. Le pidió permiso a la señora Petter y se fue tras él cuando vio que este se tardaba demasiado. Fue por el pasillo central hacia los jardines, pensó que él podría haber ido a la cabaña. Había empezado a llover, iba a salir a la lluvia a buscarlo en la cabaña. Cuando finalmente iba poniendo el pie fuera del abrigo que daba la salida del pasillo central, sintió que tiraban de ella por la cintura, las manos de Booth eran inconfundibles, la sujetó impidiendo que avanzara.

-¿a dónde piensas que vas?

La voz de él era muy dócil, al oírla tan próximo de su nuca se le hizo casi inevitable intentar luchar en contra a las sensaciones que su cuerpo produjo. Un escalofrío le subió por todo el cuerpo haciendo que ésta diera un leve suspiro.

-te iba a buscar – respondió después del suspiro.

-huesos, ¿estás loca? te ibas a meter en esta lluvia con lo mal que estuviste anoche - dijo soltándola, Brennan se giró hacia él con cara de "no me regañes que no iba a hacerlo por mal".

-solo quería saber dónde estabas, te marchaste sin hablarme.

Booth sonrío, tenía una cara de niña en este momento que daba ganas de llenarla de besos, pero no podría, ella dijo que no y el la respetaba.

-no te estoy regañando, ¿vale, huesos?, sólo no quiero que enfermes.

Brennan sonrío.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, no me voy a enfermar pero dime, ¿a dónde has ido?

-he ido a hablar con el camarero, preguntarle si nos podría llamar a la dueña para hablar con ella - dijo caminando para salir del frío de la puerta, Brennan le seguía.

-¿y qué te ha dicho?

-el camarero ha ido a preguntarle si ella nos puede atender ¿ves? ahí viene

Cuando dijo esto venía aproximándose a ellos uno de los camareros del club.

-señores Booth, si me acompañan la señora los va a recibir en su despacho - dijo el camarero mostrándole por dónde tenían que pasar, y luego le acompañaron hasta el piso de arriba del edificio central. Booth y Brennan lo seguían mediante un corredor largo, casi al final de todo había una pequeña salita de espera, el camarero paró y les dijo:

-esperen un instante para que le comunique que ustedes están aquí - dijo y luego entró en la sala. Booth se quedó allí esperando, Brennan observaba el sitio.

-¿crees que el padre ya se lo ha dicho?

Booth la miró e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza diciendo:

-no creo

-¿por qué no?

-porque si se lo hubiera dicho ella nos habría mandado a llamar desde hace tiempo

Brennan pensó un poco.

-sí, es lógico

Brennan continuaba observando cuando la puerta por donde había entrado el camarero se abrió, y éste salió

-señores Booth, pueden pasar, la señora los está esperando.

Booth y Brennan entraron en la oficina. Era una habitación grande, tenía las ventanas como las del gran salón, una mujer estaba sentada en una silla tras una mesa de despacho. Booth y Brennan se dirigieron hacia ella, que aún no los había ni mirado.

-buenas tardes señora…

La mujer levantó la mirada, se levantó un poco de la silla.

-me llamo Tamara, Tamara Díaz - dijo extendiendo la mano para cumplimentarle.

-un placer conocerla, esta es mi esposa…

-la Dr. Temperance Brennan, es un placer conocerla Dr. - dijo saludando a Brennan.

-el placer es mío señora Díaz.

-¡oh!, llámame Tamara, siéntense - dijo mostrando las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?, pues normalmente las parejas no suelen querer hablar conmigo en privado.

Booth miró a Brennan y le asintió con la cabeza, Brennan cogió su celular y preguntó mostrando a la mujer el aparato:

-¿conoce usted esta chica?

La mujer miró al teléfono y puso cara de extrañada.

-sí, es mi hija, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-yo soy el agente Seeley Booth del FBI.

-¿FBI? ¿Qué hace el FBI buscando a mi hija?

-en verdad no la estamos buscando porque esta…

Brennan fue interrumpida.

-lamentamos informarle que la hemos encontrado - dijo Booth interrumpiéndola antes que ella digiera algo desagradable en ese momento.

-la han encontrado, no me diga que mi hija ha….

Booth asintió con la cabeza y la mujer empezó a llorar.

-lo lamentamos - dijo Brennan cogiendo la mano de la mujer, Booth se quedó mirando a Brennan como impresionado por lo que hacía, se mostraba atenta a los sentimientos de Tamara. Ésta lloró unos minutos, cuando parecía más tranquila Booth empezó a interrogarla.

-¿desde cuándo no ve usted a su hija?

Tamara respondió entre lágrimas.

-hace unas cuantas semanas

-podría ser más específica.

Tamara levantó la mirada y respondió:

-entre tres o cuatro semanas, ella dijo que se iba con su novio y pensé que se había marchado.

-¿y no le pareció extraño que no se comunicara con usted en este tiempo?

Tamara lo miró.

-mi hija y yo teníamos problemas, ella odiaba este sitio y evitaba estar aquí así que no nos comunicábamos mucho.

-¿conoce usted al novio de ella?

-sí, es un… ¿cómo se dice?… emo, pero no he hablado nunca con él.

-pero, ¿lo ha visto alguna vez?

-sí, una vez ¿dónde la encontraron?

-en un callejón en el centro de DC.

-¿quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha matado a mi hija?

-aún no tenemos esa información, pero nos sería de gran ayuda si me dijera la altura y el peso aproximado del novio de su hija para compararlo con las pruebas forense – dijo Brennan.

Tamara la miró y dijo:

-crees que fue él ¿no?, su novio.

-no lo sabemos, pero según parece él puede que sea la última persona que podría haber visto a su hija con vida – dijo Booth.

-solo necesito una altura y un peso aproximado – dijo Brennan, quería ser comprensiva, pero necesitaban la información para atrapar al homicida.

Tamara lloraba pero respondió.

-tenía unos uno ochenta y cinco de altura, no era gordo, unos setenta kilos.

-¿sabe usted su nombre?

Tamara pensó un poco y respondió:

-ella lo llamaba Frank.

-¿sabes si tenían problemas en los últimos días?

En este momento el móvil de Brennan empezó a sonar, y ella se alejó de donde estaba Booth interrogando para poder atenderlo.

-Brennan

-cariño, soy yo, Angi.

-sí, Angi.

-ya tengo la escena del crimen, podrías poner tu ordenador para mostrarte.

-Angi, tendrás que esperar un poco, Booth y yo….

-no me digas que tú y Booth…

Ángela puso una cara de expectativa, pero Brennan la difuminó al terminar la frase que ella había interrumpido.

-Booth y yo estamos hablando con la madre de la víctima ahora.

-¡ay cariño! sabes que estoy en mi límite, no me puedes dejar esta expectativa que me muero…

-Angi…

-vale, pero cuando puedas hablar me llamas y si quieres puedes hablarme de lo otro también….

Brennan sonrío y apago el celular, dejando a Ángela hablando sola, volvió a aproximarse a la mesa y luego a Booth y le susurró en el oído.

-Ángela ya tiene los escenarios listos

Booth asintió con la cabeza, ella se alejó un poco y Booth le hizo una última pregunta a Tamara.

-¿tenía su hija un perro pequeño?

Tamara lo miró extrañada.

-no, pero mi ex marido tiene uno, ¿Por qué?

-nada, es que se encontró una prueba de que su hija estuvo en contacto con este perro.

-imposible, mi hija era alérgica a este perro.

Booth con su respuesta se quedó pensativo, luego miró a Brennan que también pensaba o tramaba algo en su cabeza.

-bueno, gracias por su colaboración - dijo levantándose.

-¿cuándo podré enterrarla?

-le dispondremos lo más pronto que pueda, para que la pueda sepultar- dijo Brennan.

Tamara asintió con la cabeza. Booth y Brennan salieron de la oficina e iban bajando las escaleras.

-tengo que ir a la cabaña para hablar con Ángela.

-yo voy contigo

-yo puedo ir sola Booth.

Booth la miró con cara triste.

-¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Brennan lo miró con esa cara que tenía a la que nadie es posible de negarle nada.

-sí, sólo digo que no es necesario.

Booth sonrió y dijo:

-pero yo quiero ir contigo ¿bueno?

Brennan asintió.

-pues vámonos, huesos - dijo animándola a caminar más rápido. Brennan rió por su animación repentina.

Se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando se dieron cuenta que aún llovía muchísimo. Booth paró ante la puerta.

-huesos, no podemos ir, está lloviendo mucho.

-Booth, yo tengo que ir, después de todo solo es agua - dijo queriendo salir, pero Booth lo impidió.

-no, huesos, estuviste mal anoche, no puedes salir con esta lluvia.

-Booth, tengo que hablar con Ángela - dijo intentando persuadirlo, pero Booth se mantuvo firme.

-no, de aquí no sales

-pero…

-no hay peros, huesos.

Brennan soltó un suspiro de enojo, Booth la miró serio.

-no te enfades, es para que no enfermes.

-pero tengo que ver los informes.

Booth pensó un poco.

-quédate aquí ¿bueno? - dijo saliendo por el pasillo.

-¿a dónde vas, Booth?

-quédate ahí - dijo ya un poco lejos de ella. Brennan se quedó allí, había una silla así que se sentó. Booth tardó unos diez minutos en volver y volvió reclamando.

-¡maldito sitio tan grande! y sólo tienen un paraguas.

Brennan lo vio llegar y se puso de pie.

-¿a dónde fuiste?

-por un paraguas, pero sólo hay uno.

-es suficiente para los dos, Booth.

Booth pasó la mano en el pelo.

-no, tú no puedes andar en la lluvia, y si vamos los dos te vas a mojar - dijo él pensando una solución.

-pues iré yo sola.

Booth no le hizo caso, quería ir con ella, así que buscaba una solución hasta que miró al sillón que tenía allí próximo de a la puerta.

-súbete al sillón.

Brennan le puso cara de extrañada.

-¿qué?

-que te subas al sillón.

Brennan negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-¿para qué quieres que me suba? No sé qué tengo que hacer en cima del sillón

-¡anda! no discutas y súbete – dijo acercándola al sillón.

-pero…

-ya te dije que nada de peros, súbete que no tenemos todo el día - dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que ella se subiera al sillón.

-ya, ya ¿ahora qué hago aquí?

-espera

Brennan lo miro aún más confusa que antes.

-¿pero qué hago aquí?

-espera huesos, ¿vale? - dijo en tono de que ya se estaba enfadando con sus preguntas. Brennan se puso seria, no le quería enfadar, se quedó mirándolo. Booth se propuso a poner la manga del pantalón por dentro de sus calcetines. Cuando Brennan lo vio no evitó el comentario.

-bonitos calcetines

Booth sonrío y miró hacia arriba, Brennan también le sonreía.

-gracias… - dijo ya levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

-ahora ven, sube.

-¿a tu espalda? - dijo extrañada.

-pues sí, a mi espalda, ¿o es que hay alguien más que te pueda llevar?

-no… pero ¿para qué quieres que me suba a tu espalda?

Booth se giró hacia ella.

-no quiero que te mojes, has pasado la noche mal. Por favor, súbete ¿o es que no confías más en mí?

Brennan lo miró, cuando él dijo esto lo dijo en un tono más triste, el temía perderla y ella también a él, así que sólo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí confío en ti, ¿bueno?

-pues súbete, huesos - dijo girando para que ella pudiera subirse encima de él.

-¿así? - dijo ella cuando ya se había subido. Booth la sostenía por las piernas, ella lo agarraba con ambos brazos para no caerse y para sentirle.

-sí, ahora coge el paraguas, ábrelo, y sostenlo con una mano.

Brennan abrió el paraguas y lo sostuvo sólo con una mano.

-ya está.

-¿preparada?

-¿para qué?

Booth sonrió.

-pues para salir a la lluvia.

-bien, preparada

Booth sonrío y luego empezó a caminar dispuesto a cruzar el jardín bajo la lluvia y llevando

a Brennan en su espalda….

* * *

><p>Hola! Bien, ahora sí les dejo la actualización rápido. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó cuando lo leí o más. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review, sólo les toma 1 o 2 minutos de su tiempo escribir su opinión. Ya estoy adelatando los demás capis para actualizar rápido.<p>

aquí les contesto algunos reviews que no tienen link para dejarles un PM:

**Sukatao:** me gustó tu coment, jejeje, espero que te sirva que actualize cada tres días, (más o menos)… 4 meses es bastante tiempo eh? Bien, me alegra subirlo en este periodo de tiempo para que tengas con que entretenerte mientras llega la nueva temporada.

**Karla:** pues, que te digo, la verdad te adelanto que, por ahora no pasará la noche tan esperada, faltan ciertos capis para eso. y tampoco sucede en la cabaña donde se infiltran. Pero voy a tratar de subir los caps rápido para que no se haga tan larga la espera. Aunque créeme, vale la pena esperar porque sí es bastante bueno lo que pasará (en el buen sentido no?) jejeje bye!

Bye! Gracias por todo el apoyo


	18. Los sueños que te mienten

**.**

**Capítulo 19 - Los sueños que te mienten**

**.**

No hay nadie en el mundo que nunca se haya mojado por la lluvia, o que no tenga un minuto de felicidad momentánea para jugar con un paraguas bajo un leve aguacero, que no haya intentado imitar a la película Singin' in the Rain y jugar como un niño cantando una canción que mismo intentemos ahora no lográremos recordar, o quien nunca ha soñado con el apasionado beso de película bajo la lluvia. Creo que casi todo el mundo, tal y como aquellos pequeños corazones que latían atónitos por temer a lo inevitable.

Las gotas de lluvia tocaban al paraguas produciendo un sonido abrumador, un sonido que hacía ocultar lo que venía de los corazones de ambos amantes.

Booth andaba despacio, quería ganar tiempo, conocía a Brennan, sabía que en una hora o más ésta se iba a aburrir y le iba a buscar para hablar, siendo este un momento propicio para ello ya que estaban solos y relajados. Mientras él caminaba llevándola en la espalda, Brennan estaba acostada como si estuviera dormida. Y lo estaría, si no fuera por el perfume de Booth que la mantenía despierta. Ella estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, más bien en el cuello de él, sentía el olor que desprendía Booth y esto le hacía quedarse cada vez más inquieta. Su piel estaba cálida y era irresistible no querer besarle el cuello, y sin percibir, ella lo estaba haciendo, rozaba su boca en el cuello de él. Booth sentía lo que hacía y sonreía, tenía ganas de bajarla de su espalda y besarla allí, bajo la lluvia. Brennan seguía con sus caricias. Los roces ahora eran más que roces, le besaba el cuello sin percibirlo. Estaba tan abrumada con la piel de él, que le mordió el cuello y jaló un poco de lo que estaba mordiendo, lo que hizo que Booth diera un pequeño gemido de dolor y de placer. Con este gemido, Brennan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza.

-perdón, yo no…

Booth empezó a reírse de su pequeña y dócil confusión.

-no te preocupes huesos, no pasa nada - dijo sin mirarla.

Brennan sonrió y volvió a acostarse en su cuello, se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego le susurró al oído:

-Booth….

Un escalofrío subió por todo el cuerpo de Booth al oír su leve y sutil susurro. Respiró hondo controlándose y le respondió:

-¿pasa algo, huesos?

Brennan se acurrucó un poco más en el cuello de él diciendo:

-gracias

Booth soltó un suspiro, Brennan se quedó quieta unos minutos más, quería hablar con Booth pero no sabía de qué, ni el por qué necesitaba oírlo, pero quería cortar el silencio y así lo hizo.

-Booth…. - dijo aun en su cuello.

-¿te sientes bien, huesos?, dime

-sí, estoy bien - dijo aun en voz baja en su cuello.

-¿y qué te pasa?

Brennan levantó la mirada para poder verle el rostro, mismo que fuese de lado.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Booth puso cara de no saber de qué hablaba.

-¿qué cosa?

Brennan respiró hondo.

-pues, lo que haces, ¿Por qué me cuidas así?

A Booth pareció incomodarle la pregunta ya que para él era muy obvio el motivo por el que lo hacía.

-no sé por qué preguntas algo que si ya sabes cuál es la repuesta - dijo sin ni al menos mirarla y siguió caminando despacio, pero Brennan quería su respuesta, no quería lo que ya sabía, quería que él lo digiera, insistió.

-¿te importo tanto, Booth?

Booth respiró fuerte con su pregunta y paró de caminar, giró el rostro para mirarla. Estaba enojado por sus preguntas, pues mismo sólo como amigos y compañeros ya le había demostrado mil y una vez cuán era importante ella para él, pero para su sorpresa, Brennan no le miraba confusa, parecía que le importaba poco su pregunta y era así, Brennan lo único que quería era mirarlo a los ojos, y lo había conseguido.

Booth se quedó desconcertado al verla tan relajada, pero aún más cuando esta le sonrió muy ampliamente como si digiera "no te enfades, tonto, que sé cuánto te importo". Booth ante su sonrisa debilitó las facciones de enfado, no se podría enfadar con ella y aun más así con esta sonrisa de niña. Brennan guardó la amplia sonrisa que tenía y puso una más tranquila, se quedó observándolo, como éste también lo hacía con ella. Vio como él perdía su cara de enfadado y se quedó sólo mirándola, se veía reflejada en los ojos marrones de él y esto le disparó el corazón, le miraba a los ojos y a la boca. Booth hacía lo mismo; le miraba a los ojos y a la boca, quería besarla, pues desde el último beso, su boca anhelaba más la de ella, pero su posición no le permitía llegar hasta la boca de ella, para poder besarla ella se tenía que aproximar. Así que le miró a la boca y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se aproximara, pero Brennan no entendió o no se quiso mover, sólo giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si se preguntara él qué quería con este gesto, así que continuó mirándolo. Booth vio que ella no había entendido, así que decidió arriesgarse a pedirle lo que quería, mismo sabiendo que ella podría rechazarlo como antes.

-huesos… hazlo…bésame - dijo en un tono muy leve que sólo fue percibido por el oído de ella.

Brennan al oír tal pedido sintió como se le disparó el corazón. Miró a la boca de él y de la misma forma a sus ojos, parecía suplicarle que le correspondiera el pedido. Se mordió levemente la boca, como si quisiera negar con este gesto que le quería besar, pero era imposible, ya no podía más, deseaba sentir lo que había sentido antes. Su negación por lo que quería fue derrotada por el deseo de besarle. Se aproximó levemente mirando penetrantemente los ojos de él. Booth la vio acercarse, sus ojos parecían estar asustados por lo que hacía. Brennan no paraba de mirarlo, acarició la boca de él con la de ella, Booth cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con la boca de ella.

Sólo tocaba muy sutilmente sus labios con los de él. Éste, para que ella lo besara de una vez y se dejara de esta dulce tortura de acariciarle, le prendió el labio inferior entre los suyos. Brennan al sentir lo que había hecho se echó un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que él desprendiera sus labios del suyo. Se quedó a mirarlo como si estuviera desconcertada por lo que sentía, por las ganas que tenía de besarlo, por el haber sujetado su labio. Ella ahora tenía la boca entre abierta como si tuviera que respirar por ella.

Booth abrió los ojos y vio lo confusa que estaba, pensó que no debió haberle pedido un beso, la miró y luego agachó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Brennan cerró la boca al verle agachar la mirada, ella no sabía si tenía miedo a quererle tanto o si tenía miedo a que él no la quisiera de igual manera. No tenía tiempo para pensar en las cosas favorables y las cosas en contra a lo que sentía y quería en este momento.

Booth empezó a girar la cabeza hacia delante para seguir caminando cuando sintió los labios de ella tocar al lado de su boca. Retrocedió la mirada hacia ella, los ojos de confusión se habían ido dando lugar a una mirada pasional. Brennan miró hacia la boca de él, inclinó un poco la cabeza y le tocó sutilmente los labios con los suyos, lo hizo cerrando los ojos para finalmente perderse en la boca de él. Al principio fue un beso suave, ambos disfrutaban de los labios del otro, pero luego subió de tono agitando ambas respiraciones, Era sin duda el beso más largo que se habían dado hasta ahora, pero tanta agitación hizo que Booth casi la soltara, mismo que no le faltaban las ganas de soltarla y tomarla por la cintura pero no lo hizo. Brennan se separó un poco para coger el aire que se le había agotado y Booth aprovechó para tirarla hacia arriba y volverla a subir un poco ya que había aflojado los brazos durante el beso y esta había bajado un poco. Cuando lo hizo Brennan se puso a reír, le hizo gracia lo que había hecho al acomodarla de nuevo. Booth volvió a mirarla, Brennan juntó su frente con la de él sonriendo. Le miró a los ojos y le volvió a besar, pero ambos sin cerrar los ojos. Era como si necesitasen probar quién era el más fuerte con la mirada, y esta vez Booth era el ganador, pues Brennan no soportó mantener los ojos abiertos cuando éste le mordió levemente. Brennan se separó después de este mordisco y se acostó en su hombro mirando hacia los jardines. Booth sintió que era esta la señal de que tenía que volver a caminar.

Brennan miraba a el agua y se mordía sola los labios, como disfrutando aún del beso de Booth. Luego levantó un poco la mirada para verle, parecía una niña escondiendo la mitad del rostro tras el hombro de él y mirando lo feliz que parecía. Tampoco ella podía evitar sonreír, le besó el hombro y volvió a acostarse, pero esta vez parecía que estaba delirando, acariciaba su boca con la mano, no podía creer como él besaba así, como le volvía tan tonta aquella boca. Era demasiado irracional, pero era lo más tentador que había sentido jamás, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó algo que le gustaba hacer cuando era niña, cuando Max la llevaba así como la estaba llevando Booth, así que levantó la mirada, respiró hondo y levantó la mano que no sujetaba el paraguas, quería volver a sentirse como cuando era niña. Se puso a reír sola al sentir el agua en su mano y la leve brisa que le tocaba la piel. A medida que Booth avanzaba esto le gustaba, era una sensación fascinante. Booth seguía caminando y como antes miraba a cada poco tiempo hacia tras para poder ver lo que hacía Brennan, pero nunca se imaginó lo que iba a ver cuándo la miró; ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y con el brazo en alto. Cuando la vio, se quedó extrañado, y aún más porque la llevaba para que no se mojara y esta estaba con el brazo como si quisiera coger el agua. Él no sabía si reírse de ella o si regañarla por su acto, pero optó por lo que más le gustaba: regañarla.

-¿huesos, qué haces?

Brennan al oírlo le miró extrañada y no evitó reírse por la forma que él chilló ocultando el rostro en el hombro de él. Booth empezó a reír y volvió a preguntarle:

-¿huesos, qué hacías?

Brennan respondió aun ocultando el rostro.

-nada - dijo conteniendo la risa.

-sí hacías algo, vamos, huesos, dime ¿qué era?

Brennan levantó un poco el rostro, dejando ver sólo sus ojos por fuera del hombro de él y respondió tímidamente:

-estaba volando

Booth intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo, empezó a reírse, no sabía si reír por la forma que ella lo había dicho o porque le hacía gracia que ella estuviera fingiendo que volaba. Brennan se volvió a ocultar y se sonrojó.

-no te rías - dijo ella fingiendo que estaba enojada pero también con ganas de reír. Booth se mordió un poco la boca para parar de reír.

-bueno, no te enojes, vamos, mírame.

Brennan levantó la mirada y se puso a mirarlo, estaba sonrojada. Booth paró, pues no podía caminar ya que era inevitable que al verla pudiera contener la risa, y lo peor es que no podría ni ocultarse con una mano ya que la estaba sujetando con las dos. Se reía descontroladamente. Cuando la miró intentando parar de reír vio que Brennan lo miraba con una cara de niña tímida, y para que él parara de reír le dio un beso de súbito. El beso hizo que Booth parara de reír. Cuando ella se separó del rostro de él, sólo quedó una leve sonrisa, tanto como en el rostro de él como en el de ella. Brennan volvió a mirar hacia delante diciendo.

-cuando era niña mi papá me llevaba así y siempre fingía que estaba volando.

Booth se quedó admirándola y luego volvió a caminar.

-no me imagino a Max llevándote en la espalda - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-pues sí lo hacía… me imaginaba volando sobre las nubes - dijo lo último suspirando, Booth la miró.

-¿me dejas volar contigo?… digo, si me dejas imaginarme volando a tu lado.

Brennan lo miró extrañada.

-¿para qué?

-para nada, sólo quería saber lo que se siente

-¿nunca has hecho esto?

-yo siempre lo hago con Parker, pero nunca lo hicieron conmigo.

Brennan se quedó mirándolo. Era verdad, Booth no se llevaba bien con su padre, y cuando se fue con su abuelo ya era muy mayor para hacer tal cosa.

-bueno, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, tendría que llevarte yo en mi espalda y no puedo - dijo lo último sonriendo ya que era gracioso imaginarse llevando a Booth en su espalda. Booth se detuvo.

-no digo que me lleves, sólo que compartas conmigo lo que estás soñando.

-¿Cómo?

-pues me describes y yo lo imagino, así soñaremos juntos.

Brennan lo miró, Booth parecía un niño, y esto le dio ganas de complacerlo, pero antes de aceptar lo besó nuevamente, parecía que su boca ya había marcado el camino hacia la de él y era inevitable no besarle.

Cuando se separó le dijo en bajo tono:

-está bien.

Booth sonrió y volvió a caminar diciendo:

-¿y por dónde empezamos?

-pues hay que cerrar los ojos, levantar los brazos e imaginar.

Booth sonrío.

-bueno, no puedo cerrar los ojos pues tengo que caminar y no puedo levantar los brazos pues tengo que sujetarte, pero puedo imaginar ¿sirve sólo imaginar?

Brennan lo miró extrañada, ¿cómo quería volar si no podía ni levantar los brazos? Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Booth con su silencio la miró, le estaba observando como si quisiera preguntar algo y no supiera como.

-¿y ahora por qué me miras así? - preguntó por su cara de extrañada.

-no sé cómo lo vas a hacer, ¿cómo te vas a imaginar volando si no puedes ni levantar los brazos?

Booth sonrío.

-sólo voy a imaginar, huesos, tú me describes y yo imagino lo que describas, ¿bueno?

Brennan consintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Booth también miró hacia delante y le dijo:

-¿lista?

Brennan cerró los ojos.

-sí- dijo entusiasmadamente.

-¿por dónde empezamos?

Brennan forzó un poco la memoria y empezó a decir:

-estamos volando sobre los jardines

-sí ¿y te gusta?

-sí me gusta, son muy bonitos… no llueve y las parejas están caminando de un lado a otro como cuando llegamos aquí.

-¿y qué más?

-pues… que me quiero ir

Booth se extrañó.

-¿a dónde?

-al Jeffersonian

-huesos, estas soñando y hasta ahí tienes que pensar en trabajo.

-no, Booth, no es eso, quiero volar sobre los museos.

-bien, pues vámonos al Jeffersonian.

Brennan hizo otro esfuerzo para imaginar. Mientras ella no hablaba, Booth la miró, estaba impresionado como ella pasaba tan rápido de ser la Dr. Brennan a ser como una niña, y esto le hizo gracia. Brennan se puso a hablar nuevamente.

-¡listo! ya estamos en el Jeffersonian sobrevolando La Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool

-me gusta este sitio

-lo sé, por eso quería volar sobre él… es uno de los sitios donde nos sentamos a tomar el café.

Booth sonrío.

-sí, huesos, es uno de nuestros sitios

Brennan se extrañó por la forma tan posesiva de él.

-¿nuestro?

-sí, nuestro, como nuestro equipo, nuestro sitio como el royal Diner y nuestro…

Booth no pudo completar la frase, pues cuando lo iba a hacer la miró y vio que era mejor guardarse lo que quería decir.

-¿y nuestro qué?

-pues nuestro sueño, ¿no? Pues lo que estamos imaginando ahora también es nuestro.

Ella sonrío.

-sí, es nuestro, es lo nuestro…

-pues entonces, dime, ¿qué más ves?

-pues estoy próximo al instituto - en este momento soltó un suspiro y sonrío más ampliamente.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto?

-he visto a Ángela y a Hodgins.

-pues entonces no estamos en el instituto - dijo riéndose.

-sí estamos.

-¿huesos, estás segura?

-sí, Booth, estoy imaginando, claro que sé dónde estamos.

-¡huesos, que no estamos volando sobre el edificio de instituto!, pues si Hodgins está con Ángela entonces están en el edificio de egiptología, o más bien dirigiéndose al sótano del departamento - dijo riéndose.

-ah… lo dices porque ellos siempre van allí para tener sexo.

-¿sí ves que no estamos en el instituto?

-Bien, pues vayamos al instituto

-bien, vayamos – dijo él.

-veo a Cam y a Sweets.

-¿qué hace Sweets?

-pues nos está saludando

-¿sí?, ¿y que más ves?

Brennan respiró hondo y soltó levemente el aire.

-¿qué pasa, huesos?

-veo a Parker

-¿sí? ¿Y qué hace?

-quiere venir con nosotros

-¿y quieres que venga?

-sí, me encantaría que viniera

-pues bajemos a recogerlo

-bueno - dijo animada como si en realidad lo fuera a recoger.

-ya está, ya lo tengo.

Booth no evitó reírse de su entusiasmo por lo que había hecho.

-¿huesos, te gusta esto?

-¿qué?

-pues estar conmigo y con Parker

Brennan abrió los ojos ante su pregunta.

-sí, me gusta.

Booth la miró.

-¿sabes por qué te gusta?

Brennan guardó silencio, su corazón se agitó, se aproximó a él y lo besó. Lo besó como si después de este beso no pudiera besarlo nunca más y luego replicó.

-no, Booth, no sé por qué y no quiero saberlo, ¿bueno?

Él sonrió, Brennan le besó nuevamente, le besó para evitar que él hablara, para que no estragara lo que estaba sintiendo, pero fue inevitable.

-Bren. ¿Te gusta? pues es nuestra familia

Brennan sintió como su corazón parecía cortarse, volvió a ocultar el rostro en el hombro de él, no quería esto, no quería que Booth volviera a pensar en ellos como pareja, estaba contenta solo por estar con él, poder besarle y nada más. sí quería acostarse con él, pero no así, no, sabiendo que él se iba a arrepentir cuando percibiera que todo era una mentira, que él no estaba enamorado, que sólo se confundió, que en verdad era ella la única tonta que amaba de los dos, que sabía que los últimos cinco años había sufrido por este amor y que él sólo se dio cuenta debido a su imprudencia en escribir el final del libro relatando como desearía ser como mujer para que Booth la viera como tal y no como su compañera, pero esta Brennan no era ella y nunca lo sería.

Brennan se quedó en silencio, Booth al ver su silencio volvió a hablar.

-Bren. ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de que formemos una familia como en nuestro sueño?, ¿recuerdas? Dónde tú estabas embarazada

Brennan al oírlo se guardó las ganas de llorar que tenía y le dijo firme:

-suéltame, Booth.

-Bren. Falta poco para llegar, no te voy a soltar ahora.

-suéltame… - dijo forcejeando para que él la soltara, y como Booth ya estaba cansado no pudo aguantar mucho, pero cuando la soltó se giró rápido y la cogió por la cintura.

-¿qué pasa Bren? No tienes por qué asustarte - dijo intentando verle a los ojos, y cuando finalmente pudo, no supo cómo reaccionar, Brennan tenía una mirada extraña, como si tuviera asco de él, como si tuviera repugnancia e indiferencia a la vez. Booth se aproximó para besarla, pero se detuvo al oír lo que ella dijo.

-eres un estúpido, Booth. ¿Acaso crees que todo lo que sientes es verdad?

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Hola, hola! Como están? Este capi estuvo largo, largo, muy largo. Como lo prometido es deuda, y yo les dije que iba a subirlos cada 3 días pues aquí les cumplo.<p>

o.O Brennan piensa que ella es la única que ama de los dos, aunque todas sabemos que se equivoca.

Gracias a ustedes por comentar el cap 17 y los otros caps y también para las que comentaron por primera vez:

-**YessiEv**

**-Gaby**

**-Lesly azenet **

**-Sukatao**

**-Araakis **

**-Marie **

**-Marifer26637 **

**-Militha93**

**-Bones fans **

**-LiBones**

**-Karla**

Dejen review y díganme qué piensan que sucederá ¿le dirá Brennan lo del sueño? ¿Booth la convencerá de que él la ama? ¿se resolverá el caso? Jajaja bueno, creo que en verdad no les importa mucho el caso ¿o sí?

Bye! La respuesta a estas preguntas y más en el próximo capi.

Besos


	19. Un triste fin

**RECUERDEN QUE: **el fic pertenece a Dayane Silva completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 20 - Un triste fin**

**.**

Cuando creemos en algo, ponemos todas nuestras esperanzas en que sea verdad, lo deseamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. Pero duele, duele cuando lo que creemos nos defrauda y pasa a ser una mentira, y ya no volvemos a creer en ello. Muchos de nosotros después buscamos nuevas cosas en las que creer, en las que volver a depositar estos más profundos deseos, y esto nos mantiene vivos, sólo pensar que podemos creer en algo que nos vislumbre nuevas esperanzas, sólo por ellos volvemos a soñar, amar y desear con más inquietud a todo aquello que el futuro nos espera.

Las palabras de Brennan no le brindaban a Booth ninguna esperanza de que existiera más futuro, de que todo el amor que transmitía ella en sus besos pudiera ir más allá del ahora. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas en un bajo tono parecían haber hecho eco sobre aquel inmenso jardín y chocado bruscamente en los oídos de Booth. Él conocía perfectamente aquella frase, pero la última persona que las había pronunciado era totalmente ajena a Brennan ¿o no?

Brennan al pronunciarlas tiró el paraguas al suelo, respiraba con furia como si el aire estuviera contaminado y le causara daño inhalar. El agua de la lluvia les mojaba ferozmente, ambos no se podían mover. La mirada de Brennan aún seguía igual, pero la de Booth no, había desaparecido todo aquel brillo de enamoramiento dando lugar a una enorme duda.

Brennan se quedó parada unos segundos pero ya no pudo más, bajó la mirada como si estuviera derrotada y cansada de aquello, y luego se dirigió hacia la cabaña caminando normalmente, pues sabía que Booth no vendría tras ella. Él al verla irse respiró hondo, no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía lo que no tenía que hacer; no tenía que ir tras ella, pues una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre Brennan era que con ella las cosas tenían que ser despacio, nunca había que ponerle prisa, así que se quedó allí parado en medio de la lluvia, pero sus pensamientos le atormentaban esta frase, esta estúpida frase se le repetía continuamente en la cabeza, sabía que no era una frase normal, pero también sabía que nadie excepto Brennan y él podrían medir el destrozo que ella causaba.

Brennan entró en la cabaña, parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no había lágrimas para ello. En este instante no sabía si Booth había entendido o no el profundo y fastidioso significado de aquella frase, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Booth lo comprendería y no iba a dejarlo así, iba a querer saber lo que significaba para ella aquellas palabras y esto le aterrorizaba, le daba un inmenso y profundo miedo revelar la verdad de lo que había escrito. Intentó borrarse rápidamente todo de la cabeza, pues cuanto antes estuviera lejos del club y de Booth, menos peligro iba a tener, así que intentó modificar lo máximo que pudo sus facciones, pues sabía que si Ángela la veía mal se iba a poner estérica y lo que menos quería era ser interrogada en este momento. Cuando consiguió su fachada se fue rápidamente hacia su computadora y desde allí llamó a Ángela.

-¿Angi, Estas ahí? - preguntó al encender la cámara web.

-sí, cariño, estoy aquí -dijo finalmente cuando apareció en la pantalla.

-bueno ¿que tenías para mí?

-¡vaya, cariño!, no me das ni las buenas tardes o "¿Ángela como estas…

Brennan esforzó una leve sonrisa.

-perdón Angi.

Ángela sonrió.

-no te preocupes, cariño, bien, puedes darme los datos del novio para que pueda cotejarlos en el programa.

-sí, la madre dijo que tenía unos setenta kilos y un metro ochenta y cinco de altura.

-vale, espera mientras los pongo en el programa.

Mientras Ángela cotejaba los datos, Booth entró en la cabaña, Brennan lo miró rápidamente, pero lo suficiente para ver que traía una mirada triste y confusa. Ella respiró hondo y se volvió a la computadora.

-listo, cariño, ya está

-bien, pues muéstramelo.

Booth se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado, para mirar el ordenador, o más bien para mirarla a ella.

-¡vaya tigre! que mojado estás… - comentó Ángela al percatase de que Booth estaba allí.

-llueve Angi, o al parecer el cielo se está desplomando sobre mi cabeza - dijo Booth soltando una mirada muy triste hacia Brennan que desvió la mirada de él.

-sí, aquí también llueve muchísimo, parece que todo el mundo está triste por algún motivo sobrenatural…

-Ángela, los datos - dijo Brennan interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-ok, los datos, ya lo sé… bueno, he puesto la altura y peso del novio y me ha dado esto…- dijo mientras ponía la reproducción del escenario del crimen-...la fuerza de las lesiones en las vértebras t2 y t3 no coinciden con la altura del novio y su constitución física no le hacen tener la fuerza suficiente para tirarla en el contenedor.

-pero si no fue el novio no tenemos nada mas para cotejar una altura y un peso exactos – dijo Brennan.

-he hecho las cuentas y sería necesario una persona de un metro noventa y siete de altura para que la tirase tan perpendicularmente como para que se hubiera hecho las pequeñas fracturas de la mandíbula, y las marcas en las falanges fueron hechas por el contenedor…

-así que no tenemos nada al igual que cuando llegamos aquí - dijo Booth interrumpiéndola, y mostrando que estaba muy fastidiado.

-no exactamente - respondió ella con cara de que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar a ninguno de los dos.

-¿qué quieres decir, Angi?

-sé que no les va a gustar, pero creo que sé que la mató y cómo.

-pues vamos, Ángela, dilo de una vez que ya no aguanto más esto – replicó él cada vez más molesto, pues quería apagar el computador y hablar con Brennan para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, pues le estaba volviendo loco no saber a lo que se refería. Aun sabiendo que con ella tenía que ir más a modo no podía soportar el clima que tenían en este momento.

-vale, tigre, no te enfades. Pues he mirado las fotos del escenario del crimen y me di cuenta que cerca del contenedor se encontraba un cubo pequeño, cotejé la altura y el peso de la víctima, según mis datos ella puso el cubo para subirse en él y se echó hacia delante pero este se movió y el impacto provocado coincide con las fracturas en la t2 y t3. Luego su cuerpo fue hacia delante, ella intentó sujetarse agarrándose con las manos haciendo los arañazos y luego los cortes en una de las falanges y se calló fracturando la mandíbula. Hodgins encontró la marca del fabricante de las pastilla, ella ingirió lo suficiente para que le provocara una sobredosis, pero esta tuvo un efecto lento al principio, por eso la chica se fue al contenedor, como en la teoría de Sweets, se sentía como una basura, y se quedó en el basurero sin tener fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse, duró aproximadamente diez minutos después de las fracturas y luego falleció.

-en conclusión, se ha suicidado.

-sí Brennan, esta vez no hay malvados que coger.

-pues bueno, hay que hacer las maletas e irnos de aquí - dijo Booth levantándose, pues sabía que al decir esto Brennan iba a apagar el computador y así estaría a solas con ella.

-creo que tendrás que avisarle a la madre primero - dijo Brennan para que él se fuera para poder estar sola y escapar de él por el momento.

-qué sabes, huesos, mejor me quedo y te espero ya que tú siempre quieres ir conmigo a hablar con los familiares - dijo irónico y molesto, Brennan casi lo mata con la mirada y luego miró hacia Ángela.

-gracias, Angi.

-de nada, cariño, pero quería saber si podría preguntarte algo, es personal - dijo antes de que ésta apagara el computador.

-sí, Ange… ¿podrías dejarme a solas o es que no sabes tampoco lo que significa la frase: "algo personal"? - dijo dirigiéndose a Booth.

-claro que lo sé tanto como tú… hasta después Angi - dijo alejándose del computador y dirigiéndose al baño, cuando entró hizo cuestión de pegarse un tremendo portazo, Brennan cerró los ojos al oírlo y Lugo se volvió a dirigir a Ángela.

-¿Qué querías, Angi?

-está enfadado el tigre ¿no?

-no sé por qué lo dices.

-¡vamos, Brennan! ni siquiera tú eres tan tonta para no darte cuenta. A ver, dime, ¿Qué pasó ustedes que están a punto de matarse de esa forma tan irónica que sólo los dos saben hacer?

-Ángela ¿era sólo eso lo que querías al pedirme que habláramos de algo personal?

-Brennan, no huirás de mí, dime ¿fue por el beso? - dijo Ángela soltando una pequeña trampa en la cual Brennan cayó muy inocentemente.

-¿cómo sabes lo del beso? ¿Te lo ha dicho Booth?

Ángela puso cara de fascinada.

-entonces sí se besaron, de verdad.

-Ángela… - dijo Brennan de forma sutil para que ella se controlara.

-no, no, no, cariño, ven, cuéntame ¿cómo es? ¿es bueno? ¿Lo hace mejor de lo que parece o es sólo apariencia? ¿Ya se acostaron? ¡Qué digo! ¡Claro!, por eso es que fingen estar enojados, para que yo me vaya y así podrán seguir…

-no, Ángela. Sólo fue un beso, un estúpido beso por las clases y nada más, ¿bueno?

-¡hay, cariño! ¿Cómo que estúpido? ¿Acaso él lo hace tan mal?

Brennan miró hacia el baño y no evitó el suspiro en su respuesta.

-no, lo hace excepcionalmente Ángela, hasta demasiado…

-¿Qué ha pasado, Brennan? Si lo hace tan bien ¿por qué esta cara tan triste?

Brennan miró hacia Ángela.

-si no tienes nada más del caso, Angi, te dejo, me voy a empacar las maletas para irme.

-¿Qué? ¡Brennan! ¿Por qué no me res…. - no pudo terminar, Brennan cerró la pantalla del ordenador, no quería hablar de eso con Ángela. No, ahora tenía que ser rápida y muy evasiva ante Booth, pues él le dio a entender de una forma poco sutil que quería aclarar lo que ella le había dicho.

Se puso a preparar su maleta, Booth sintió que ella caminaba por la habitación así que salió, se apoyó en la puerta del baño, estaba serio y sereno. Se quedó a mirarla, Brennan sintió su mirada encima de ella pero evitó mirarlo, no quería tener contacto visual con él, Hizo su maleta pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Cuando ella terminó ya no soportaba más aquella mirada de él y le habló arrogantemente:

-¿vas a pasar todo el día ahí o te vas a hacer la maleta?

-no voy a hacer la maleta y tú no te vas a marchar de aquí - dijo aproximándose a ella, Brennan sonrío irónicamente y lo miró.

-no tengo más que hacer aquí, el caso ya está resuelto y me quiero ir, nadie me lo va a impedir - dijo desafiándolo.

-no te vas a marchar, me vas a acompañar a darle la noticia a la madre y luego hablaremos de lo nuestro - dijo frente a ella y mirándola firme a los ojos.

-no - hay – nuestro - digo desafiándolo más, Booth la cogió por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-sí que hay, y por eso huyes.

-¿me ves corriendo, Booth? no te tengo miedo y lo sabes.

Booth puso una sonrisa irónica.

-no, a mí no, pero a ti sí, o más bien a lo que sientes por mí.

-no digas estupideces, Booth, yo no tengo miedo a nada, mucho menos a tonterías como las que tú y Ángela inventan. - dijo muy segura de sí.

Booth la soltó, estaba serio y enojado, era difícil distinguir lo que sentía.

-¿por qué repetiste la frase de Jared, Brennan?

-¿de Jared? Piénsalo, Booth, ¿acaso de verdad esta frase la dijo Jared o la he escrito yo?

Booth se quedó callado y luego siguió:

-pues dime la verdad, Brennan - dijo volviendo a cogerla de los brazos.

-¿la verdad, Booth? ¿Quieres la verdad? -volvió a desafiarlo.

-sí

-bien, pues la verdad es que….

Brennan no pudo terminar la frase cuando se oyó un disparo, ambos miraron hacia la puerta, Booth la soltó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, desde allí se oían los gritos.

-vino del gran salón –dijo Booth al oír los gritos y luego salió corriendo. Brennan iba corriendo tras él cuando recordó que él estaba sin su arma, se devolvió a cogerla rápidamente.

Booth corrió a través de los jardines. El camino anteriormente largo ahora fue muy corto. Entró en el edificio principal y se dirigió hacia el salón, todos estaban en el suelo, había grito y lloros, entre ellos, casi en el centro del salón, la dueña del club tenía un arma y en el suelo estaba su ex marido, al cual ella había disparado. Booth se fue aproximando.

-FBI, baje el arma

En ese momento intentó buscar su arma pero no la tenía, así que sólo mostró la placa e intentó aproximarse.

-por favor, señora, baje el arma.

La mujer empezó a llorar y apretó el arma como si fuera a volver a disparar contra el hombre que estaba en el suelo ya aparentemente sin vida.

-él mató a mi hija… ese maldito se atrevió a matarla… - dijo Tamara llorando de rabia.

En ese momento Brennan entró con el arma de Booth en alto.

-FBI, baje el arma.

Booth la vio venir desde atrás de él con el arma empuñada en alto.

-¿huesos, qué haces con mi arma?

-te olvidaste de ella, así que pensé…

Booth la interrumpió:

-pues pensaste mal, vamos, devuélveme mi arma.

Brennan desempuñó el arma y levantó las dos manos en alto.

-bueno, bueno, no te enfades ahora

Booth le cogió el arma.

-no estoy enfadado, pero es mi arma

-yo no he dicho lo contrario - dijo poniendo cara de "da igual, yo tampoco la quería".

-ahora ponte atrás de mí

-¿Por qué?

Booth la fulminó con la mirada.

-ya, ya ¿estás satisfecho?

-sí – dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la mujer gritando como si esta pequeña discusión de poderes entre él y Brennan no hubiera pasado.

-baje el arma, señora - dijo aproximándose a la mujer, esta seguía con el arma apuntando al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Brennan circuló la mirada por la gran habitación buscando a la señora Petter. Y la encontró, se veía preocupada y asustada, así que ella salió de atrás de Booth y se iba dirigiendo hacia la señora Petter.

-¿huesos, a dónde vas?

Brennan se giró hacia él y le hizo señal de "tranquilo".

En ese momento Tamara volvió a gritar:

-este desgraciado mató a mi hija…

Brennan se giró hacia la señora Petter y siguió caminando, pero como ella no se puede estar callada, dijo mientras caminaba y miraba hacia la mujer que estaba gritando:

-eso no es verdad, las pruebas indican que su hija se suicidó.

La mujer la vio caminando y disparó hacia Brennan diciendo:

-¡mentira!

Booth ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mujer, y cuando ésta disparó, él la golpeó con su arma en la cabeza de ella. Se cayó enseguida sobre el suelo.

El disparo hizo que Brennan se petrificara, la bala pasó frente a sus ojos, el corazón de ella se aceleró. Booth quitó el arma rápidamente de la mujer y corrió junto a Brennan.

-¿estás bien? - dijo viendo su rostro de miedo y las facciones blancas que tenía, Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza y éste la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿¡me estás oyendo!… no vuelvas a hacerlo - decía mientras la abrazaba y le acorralaba contra su pecho, Brennan sintió como el corazón del el latía a mil por hora, se había asustado muchísimo. Él la seguía abrazando con fuerza, y replicando:

-no vuelvas a hacerlo… huesos…. No... No vuelvas…

Brennan se separó y lo miró, él tenía la mirada asustada y preocupada.

-tranquilo ¿ok?, estoy bien… - dijo lo último dándole un beso para que él se tranquilizara. Booth recibió el beso y luego la volvió a abrazar respirando más tranquilo ahora. Brennan también lo abrazaba muy fuerte, se quedaran así un rato hasta que se separaron. Booth fue junto al cadáver y empezó a llamar al FBI para pedir refuerzos y que se llevasen el cuerpo del hombre que ya estaba muerto. Él se aproximó a la mujer y vio que ésta tenía en una de las manos un papel, se lo quitó y se lo pasó a Brennan.

Ella lo cogió y empezó a leer:

- carta de la chica-

Para mi madre… abrí los ojos y él todavía seguía allí, tirado sobre la cama, con los ojos entreabiertos y los labios sellados "para siempre". No se movía, su cuerpo inerte semejaba yacer sin vida, no me atreví a acercarme a él, nunca más seria capaz de tenerlo próximo a mí. Podría verle, pero no podía sentirle en aquel cuarto conmigo. Era increíble que, siendo mi padre, con todo lo que yo había hecho por él, ahora no sentía nada al verlo allí tirado. Me sentía sucia porque él me había obligado a pasar toda la noche a su lado, quería quitarlo de mi piel y no pensar en las veces que él me había tocado mientras dormía. Necesitaba darme una larga ducha, quitarme su presencia, la sensación de su aliento en mi nuca, necesitaba borrar cada huella que él había dejado en mi piel. Froté con todas mis fuerzas, todavía notaba cada golpe, cada impacto de su mano contra mi cuerpo. Trataba de borrar toda la humillación, el dolor y los desprecios que siempre me había dado desde niña y que ahora estaban reflejados en mi piel. Borrar cada lazo que me unía a él y a ti, mamá.

Toda una vida en aquella casa, entre aquellas paredes, toda una vida bajo el mismo techo, junto a él y junto a ti, tanto tiempo perdido. Mamá, puede que nunca me perdones lo que le he hecho a él, lo sé; pero no me dejó otra opción. ¡Yo sé que tú, mamá, nunca me perdonaras! Seré sólo una laguna en tu memoria. Miré por última vez aquel lugar al que un día llamé hogar. Trato de recordar algún momento feliz a su lado, pero es imposible, me han destrozado la vida, me han anulado, y ya sólo soy capaz de odiarlos, de desear su muerte. Yo era su propiedad, nunca me dejabas marcharme. Pero ahora me voy y los dejo. Sé que cuando él despierte se pondrá como una fiera, sé que no me olvidará y tratará de encontrarme para destruirme o volver a tocarme, lo sé. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que ya será demasiado tarde….

* * *

><p>Hola! Chicas! Les cumplo bien exactico los 3 días de espera. Bien, estoy feliz :D porque el 11 de Junio se estrena la 7ª temporada de Bones en mi país. Lo sé, lo sé, muy lento, llegó apenas ¿pueden creerlo? No me adelanten ni un pedacito porque estoy a ciegas y quiero guardar lo que me espere en esta nueva temporada.<p>

Me encantó todos los reviews que dejaron chicas que antes no habían comentado, me divertí mucho leyendo todo lo que escribieron. Aquí va el recordatorio para que no crean que no las tengo en cuenta:

**LiBones:** estar los dos allí infiltrados, con las cosas que han tenido que hacer (como la clase de gimnasia :D jejejeje) hace que me encante la situación… bye! Sigue dejando review

**Marie:** hola! A mi también me gustan como son aquí. Ojalá Hart pensara como la autora de este fic, cierto? Estaría genial!

**Sukatao:** yip, en el próximo cap te adelanto que lo enfrentará con la "verdad", aunque quien sabe cual sea esa "verdad"…

**Lesly azenet:** jajaja, confirmaste mi sospecha que no les importa el caso. Bueno, a mi tampoco me importa mucho el caso… bueno, pero todo pasa por algo y ya verás que después de todo esto las cosas se arreglarán, mas o menos…

**YessiEv:** Thanks! Espero que el fic te siga sorprendiendo…

**Karla :** jajaja el papi de Booth. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pronto llegará ese día…

**Helenita22**: gracias! :D deja review pronto!

**DeschanelBoreanaz:** sí, Brennan todavía está ciega, pero pronto dejará la cobardía.

**CherieCurie:** consigue más pañuelos porque los próximos capis… mejor dicho, para morirse de llanto… enserio!

**PDT:** sé que soy mala porque no les doy muchos adelantos de los prox. Capis, pero la verdad es que tandrán que leer todos los capis para darse cuenta lo que pasará luego. Lo único que si les digo es que dentro de menos de siete caps se dará algo que muchas están esperando… es que aún ese par tienen que aclarar muchas cosas.

Bye! Saludos desde Colombia!


	20. Enfrentando la realidad

**No olviden que el fic pertenece a Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 21 – Enfrentando la realidad**

**.**

El valor de la amistad, ¿sabe alguien cuánto vale un amigo?, o ¿cuánto vale una verdadera amistad? Creo que nunca podríamos pagar un verdadero amigo, pues estos no tienen precio, pero ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos amigos? ¿Son aquellos que nos dicen que todo está genial, o los que dicen que no está bien lo que estamos haciendo?, ¿son sólo los que alaban tus actos rebeldes o son aquellos que te dicen a la cara que estás siendo un estúpido al hacerte un rebelde?, no creo que ser un verdadero amigo sea sólo decir ¨sí", sino también decir "no, estás equivocado".

Booth había llamado refuerzos para venir a recoger el cadáver del hombre y a la mujer, mientras daba las órdenes a sus agentes Brennan se fue hacia la cabaña y se sentó afuera de esta. Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver a Booth, que andaba de un lado a otro. Se quedó observándolo, sus pensamientos iban más allá de lo que veía, tan más allá, que el resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con él desde que despertó del coma e intentaba compararlo con los cinco años que estuvo a su lado, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión de que Booth después del coma había cambiado.

Era difícil para ella saber si lo había hecho para bien, porque él ahora estaba más atento a ella, o para mal, pues ahora era cada vez más difícil razonar sobre lo que sentía por él. La tortura de pensar en esto se veía difuminada con las leves caricias en los labios que se hacía al recordar la boca de él. Estaba allí sentada mirando a aquel hombre, a aquel que ella siempre deseó pero que ahora no sabía si lo quería, o si como él, ella solo lo deseaba físicamente.

Estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando se aproximó a ella la señora Petter que se sentó a su lado y se le quedó a observar unos instantes, y luego dijo:

-son muy dulces sus besos ¿no? - dijo despertando a Brennan de sus pensamientos, ésta la miró como si no entendiera nada, pero luego sonrió.

-perdón señora Petter, no me había percatado que estaba aquí.

La señora Petter sonrió.

-ya lo había notado, estabas más concentrada en tu hombre que en el mundo.

Brennan miró hacia Booth y luego agachó la mirada.

-no es mi hombre…- miró a la señora Petter y procedió en un tono desanimado-…es mi compañero.

-sí, ya he oído lo mismo de la boca de él y algunas cosas que llevaban seguidas un "pero…"

Brennan se rió de la forma tan prolongada con la que dijo el "pero".

-es que entre nosotros los "peros" son una cosa normal.

-¿y cuando van los dos a decir: "pero te quiero"?

Brennan volvió a agachar la mirada, ella también quería que fuera tan fácil. No para Booth, pues conociéndole, un "te quiero" sale con facilidad de su boca, pero para ella no era así.

No dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio ante el comentario de la Sra. Petter, ésta al ver que no iba a responder insistió en hablar:

-¿qué son? ¿Un agente del FBI y una antropóloga, o es usted agente también?

Brennan la miró.

-sólo él es del FBI, yo he sido asignada a él para los casos donde…

-para las cosas sin importancia - dijo interrumpiendo a Brennan.

-no, soy la que identifica los restos….

-sí, lo que he dicho, las cosas que no son importantes.

Brennan la miró extrañada.

-no sé qué… no la comprendo.

-se sincera, niña, el tiempo que estuviste aquí, en todo ello, ¿estuviste pensando en descubrir un crimen?

Brennan respiró hondo, sabía que no había sido así, sabía que había pasado más tiempo pensando en Booth que en el crimen, pero respondió evasivamente.

-no ha sido un crimen, ha sido un suicidio…

-a mí me da igual lo que fue, de eso se encarga el FBI, quiero saber si estuvo o si no - dijo ésta subiendo su tono de voz. Era como hablar con Ángela, pero más vieja y menos descentrada de lo que quería.

Con ella no podría evadir como con Ángela, así que respondió clara y sincera:

-es… no, señora Petter, no pensé en el caso, sólo quería estar con él - dijo mirando a la Sra. Petter y luego hacia donde estaba Booth.

-¿dolió?

Brennan la miró sin comprender lo que quería decir, así que ésta repitió su pregunta claramente para que entendiera:

-¿si dolió ser sincera y asumir que viniste aquí para tenerlo cerca porque lo necesitas?

Brennan la miró sin entender a dónde quería llegar, pero aquella mujer estaba firme en lo que decía y ella en lo que respondía.

-nunca he negado que lo necesite, siempre quiero estar con él, pero…

-no me ponga "pero", es usted doctora, sabe utilizar otra formas de explicar sin tener que utilizar "peros" - dijo interrumpiendo a Brennan y mostrándose enfadada por tantos "peros" entre ella y Booth que insistían en decir para librarse de las cosas que los hacían sufrir.

Brennan su puso firme y prosiguió:

-no en tanto, Booth y yo no podemos ser nada más que compañeros y amigos.

-¡tonterías!, todos los que son amigos y compañeros pueden, y muchas veces deben, ser más que eso.

-pero…

-ya le advertí que no quiero peros, doctora.

La señora Petter parecía querer que Brennan se enfadase, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Su tono arrogante y su forma de interferir en lo que Brennan intentaba decir no le gustaba.

-sin embargo, Booth ha puesto normas.

-las normas están para que sean burladas, doctora, ¿o es que no estaba usted burlándolas cuando besaba al agente Booth en las clases? ¿O cuando acariciaba su boca deseando el tacto de él?

Brennan sentía que la verdad de aquellas palabras le hacía quedarse furiosa consigo misma.

-sí, sí las estaba burlando p…- ahí venía otro "pero" que se retuvo entre su respiración ya agitada por el odio de tener que enfrentarse a su verdad de esa forma - sin embargo, él… él también pasó por encima de sus propias normas.

-¿conoce el agente Booth estas normas, doctora? ¿O él las impuso inconscientemente, sin saber que usted lo quería?

Brennan se puso a pensar cuantas veces Ángela le preguntó lo mismo y ella escapó de la respuesta, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, porque al recordar aquel momento vio que las normas eran solo una excusa más que él encontró para protegerla, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella era la única a quien Howard Epps no intentó hacer daño, por lo menos no directamente, hasta que se vio totalmente acorralado por los hechos ¿Por qué en aquel momento sus palabras fueron tomadas por su cabeza como prohibiciones? No sabía la respuesta, nunca la supo.

-no… no lo sé… no sé qué piensa Booth p… de lo contrario ya no me importan las normas, sé que ya las ultrapasamos, no en tanto, ahora queda este estúpido capítulo que escribí…

Brennan parecía que iba a llorar, la señora Petter iba a interrumpir lo que decía, pero decidió quedarse callada.

-de lo cual Booth me confunde, creer que soy yo… creer que me ama p… no es cierto…no lo está, no estaba antes del coma y ahora tampoco….

Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, la había ocultado, pero la señora Petter la vio.

-no llores niña, míralo…- dijo mandándola a que mirara hacia Booth, cosa que Brennan hizo - … ¿crees que él no tiene dudas?, pues sí las tiene, pero él quiere protegerte como hoy, ¿pero qué hiciste tú?… él te mandó a quedarte atrás, pero tú saliste de detrás de él, ¿Por qué?

-iba a ver como se encontraba usted…

-no, saliste porque confías en él y sabías que, aún lejos, él siempre te protege… es eso lo que pasa contigo niña, que estás muy mal acostumbrada a que él esté siempre ahí. Él, no en tanto, nunca te pide satisfacción para no hacerte daño, él no te presiona para obtener sus respuestas, te da tu tiempo, pero el tiempo pasa niña, y cuando te des cuenta él ya no estará ahí, ya no te protegerá y cualquier otro te hará más daño de lo que él podría hacerte al enfrentarte, al cuestionarte sobre lo que siente, y al demostrar lo que siente o sentía, antes o después de lo que tú decías, del coma.

Brennan escuchó aquellas palabras mientras observaba a Booth, y sabía que era cierto, ella siempre huía de las preguntas que le hacían daño y Booth nunca la cuestionaba por ello, siempre la apoyaba aun sabiendo que se hacía daño a sí mismo al hacerlo. Se quedó callada, no tenía qué decir, la señora Petter al ver que la conversación ya no tenía sentido, pues ya había dado en el clavo, decidió hacer lo que vino a hacer allí.

-pero dejemos esto… yo no vine aquí para esto, sólo vine a traerte esto - dijo cogiendo una pequeña bolsita de su abrigo, Brennan la miró y ésta continuó.

-es una cadena que me dio mi marido cuando éramos novios, están aquí el mío y el de él - dijo poniendo la bolsita en la mano de Brennan.

-¿y por qué me da esto, señora Petter?

-es para protegerte a ti y a tu hombre…

Brennan hizo cara de "no es mi hombre".

-y sí lo es, es tuyo y sólo tú eres la que aún no lo ha visto, así que coge esto - dijo haciendo que Brennan sujetara la pequeña bolsita.

-gracias

-gracias nada, ¿o crees que te lo voy a dar así por así?, me tienes que prometer algo.

-¿qué?

-que se lo pondrás sólo cuando tengas certeza de lo que quieres con aquel hombre -dijo mirando hacia Booth, Brennan también lo hizo, y respondió en bajo tono.

-se lo prometo.

Brennan apretó con fuerza la pequeña bolsita y se quedó allí nuevamente a observar a Booth. La señora Petter se marchó, una rajada de viento frío hizo que Brennan entrara en la cabaña, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Miró las cosas de Booth y su costumbre de dejar todo tirado, así que se puso a recoger todas las cosas de él, le hizo la maleta con mucho cuidado con sus cosas, como si sus camisas fuesen más que camisas. Cuando recogió todo se fue al baño, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Booth entró en la cabaña.

Vio lo que Brennan había hecho, había puesto todas sus cosas en la maleta y le había preparado hasta el abrigo negro que él se tenía que poner para marcharse del club. Estaba todo en su sitio, tal y como a ella le gustaba, todo arrumado a su manera, pero las cosas en su cabeza no estaban tan arrumadas como en aquella habitación. Quería aclarar de una vez por todas lo del capítulo, pues sabía que al llegar al Jeffersonian ella se iba a excusar de él hasta que éste desistiera de ello. Entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama, allí se sentó y agachó la mirada, sus pensamientos estaban confusos.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera a ser sólo un agente no paraba de pensar en lo mismo, en ¿Por qué Brennan antes le besaba con el beso más dulce que alguien jamás podría dar y ahora lo rechazaba como si él no fuera nada para ella? Tenía que oírla, tenía que saber ¿Por qué lo hacía? y principalmente tenía que saber ¿Qué había en el capítulo que él no sabía? Booth daba vueltas en su cabeza, buscando respuestas a sus sentimientos y las buscaba en los recuerdos de las caricias de Brennan. Ella lo sintió entrar, tenía miedo de salir pero lo tenía que hacer, pues como dijo la señora Petter, podría que doliera, pero dolería menos por ser Booth, porque él nunca se permitiría hacerle daño. Brennan tomo todo su coraje y entró en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hola! Iba a actualizar ayer pero mi hermano cumplió con su papel de hermano mayor en obligarme a ayudar con las cosas de la casa. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un poco triste, y otra vez molestamente los dos han sido interrumpidos, esta vez con la resolución del caso (que a nadie le importa) jejeje<p>

**En el próximo capi, la verdad será revelada y le dará un giro drástico a la relación entre Booth y Brennan.**

**Lesly A.: **hola! Pues a Brennan le molesta el sueño porque se arrepiente de haber escrito ese capítulo, pues, supuestamente, si no fuera por eso, Booth ahora no le estaría diciendo todas esas cosas de lo que siente y que ella cree que no son verdad. Me gusta que siempre estés tan pendiente del Fic y que siempre dejes review. Te mando muchos saludos, bye!

**Gracias a todas ustedes las que siempre dicen que les encanta el fic, que lo adoran, y todas las cosas positivas y regaños a Brennan que escriben que me hacen reír y por ser tan fieles lectoras.**

Dejen review para decirme que aman la historia, que les gustó, que necesita arreglos, que esperan que ellos ya estén juntos o todas las anteriores.

**PDT: **Alejandra, tranquila, pronto, muy pronto tendrás lo que quieres y lo que ellos también quieren.

Nos leemos prontito!


	21. Cruda verdad

**Hola! recuerden que el fic pertenece a Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 22 – Cruda verdad**

**.**

Hablar es una cosa necesaria para todos, pero muchas veces decidimos por algún motivo en particular quedarnos en silencio, o puede que no nos salga la voz en el momento, que la emoción del ambiente nos clave una inusual broma impidiendo que hablemos o que gesticulemos palabras para expresarnos. Pero esto es normal, sin embargo, todo se vuelve difícil cuando nuestro silencio acaba por lastimar al ser que más amamos en nuestra vida, y cuando intentamos remediarlo volviendo atrás, deseando haber puesto todo en platos limpios desde el principio, ya es demasiado tarde, pues las heridas y las secuelas se quedarán clavadas, puede que para siempre o puede que se cure al instante, pero siempre nos causarán dolor.

Brennan temía a este dolor, temía causarle daño a Booth, aun sabiendo que tenía que hablar con él y que sería duro ser sincera puesto que todo lo que sabía le causaría daño no solo a él, también a ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Booth estaba sentado en un lado de la cama, tenía la mirada baja y parecía pensar profundamente en algo, algo que le ponía triste. Brennan lo miró unos segundos respirando profundamente, como si intentara mantener tranquila todo la inquietud que tenía dentro de sí. Se dirigió hasta su maleta que tenía del otro lado de la cama atrás de Booth. Lo hizo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Booth al sentir lo que hacía levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando hacia delante, hacia la nada. Brennan empezó a arrastrar la maleta hacia la puerta, haciendo sin querer ruido, un ruido insoportable a los oídos de Booth que en este momento solo quería oírla a ella.

-Brennan ¡ya basta! - dijo con una voz dolida y enfadada mirando hacia la pared. Esta orden hizo que Brennan parara al instante.

-perdón, no quise hacer ruido - dijo en un tono bajo agachando la mirada, Booth giró la mirada hacia ella.

-prefiero el ruido que este estúpido silencio.

El tono de voz de Booth era grosero y fuerte, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. A Brennan le dolía y asustaba el tono con el cual él le hablaba, pensó que era mejor huir de esta conversación cuanto antes, o esperar a que Booth estuviera tranquilo.

-te recuerdo que eres tú el que no le gusta hablar con…

Booth la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y exclamando:

-¡no huyas, Brennan! ¿O eres tan ciega que no ves que ¡ya estoy harto de que huyas!

Booth parecía más furioso que nunca ahora de pie. Nunca antes ella lo había visto así a no ser cuando ella dudo de él y prefirió creer en Jared. Este tono asustó a Brennan y al mismo momento la llenó de coraje para enfrentarlo.

-yo tampoco estoy contenta con esto ¿¡bueno! - dijo enfrentándolo. Los ojos de Booth parecían incandescentes de dolor y rabia.

-pues no haces nada para remediarlo, lo único que haces es ¡huir, huir y huir! una y otra vez - dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza como si quisiera parar sus palabras y al mismo tiempo como si le diera asco su comportamiento.

Brennan intentó controlarse. Quería salir corriendo de allí en este momento. Booth la miraba como si la despreciara.

-yo no huyo, sólo creo que…

Booth la volvió a interrumpir cada vez con el tono de voz y respiración más alteradas:

-¿crees? ¿Desde cuándo crees, Brennan? ¿O es que sólo crees en algo cuando pretendes ocultarme la verdad? ¡O no! ¿O crees que soy tan irracional que no me duele en absoluto estar así?

Booth hablaba sarcásticamente, pero este tono de voz y su forma de hablar cada vez se ponían más tercos. Estaba ciego de rabia y no medía en ningún momento sus palabras. Brennan con esas palabras de él se llenó los ojos de lágrimas y un nudo se hizo en su garganta, no reconocía a Booth, le dolía lo que dijo, ella no pretendió nunca ocultarle nada, siempre le había contado todo y su sarcasmo con lo de "irracional" era como si la estuviera humillando, aun no siendo ésta la intención de él. Su corazón latía fuerte. Quiso ser terca como él, pero en este momento su racionalidad no le funcionaba.

-nunca, nunca pretendí ocultarte nada y sé muy bien que te duele pe…- dijo en tono lloroso y bajo. En ese momento pensó decir un "pero deberíamos hablar cuando estés tranquilo", sin embargo, la mirada de Booth de desprecio y confusión le hicieron actuar como él -… pero a mí también me duele, ¿O tú también crees que soy tan fría que no tengo sentimientos y no siento absolutamente nada? - dijo con tanta furia lo último que el nudo de la garganta parecía haberle herido todo por dentro. Sus ojos tenían en este momento la misma intensidad que los de Booth. Brillaban con fuerza y rabia, rabia de ella misma, rabia de él que la hacía sentirse así, rabia de lo que sentía y lo que sintió durante los últimos años por él. Todo, exactamente todo, le daba rabia.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse, se retenía las ganas de llorar, ganas de pegarle por lo que había dicho. Booth se aproximó a ella, veía su cuerpo temblar, sus ojos hechos fuego. Su aproximación a ella le hizo bajar la mirada, pero él quería mirarla, así que le levantó el rostro con el dedo apoyándolo en la barbilla de ella.

Cuando la tenía firme mirándolo, pronunció en un tono de voz bajo, pero aun apretando los dientes intentando parecer lo menos posible enfadado:

-eres como Islandia, fría por fuera pero por dentro eres como un volcán.

Estas palabras destrozaron a Brennan. Ya no sabía en qué creer, si en que Booth sabía de todo lo que ella sentía y los motivos que le hicieron escribir aquel último y estúpido capitulo, o si apenas recordaba las cosas que él había dicho o que estaba presente cuando se estaban pronunciando.

Brennan lo empujó con furia apartándolo de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices Booth?... ¿Por qué?

El cuerpo de Brennan parecía tener un escudo protector y Booth lo quería romper de una vez por todas. Pensó que estas palabras lo harían, pero ella tal, al igual él, era demasiado terca para que sólo un tono de voz más tranquilo la hiciesen caer en sí, así que no dudó más en ir por sus respuestas ya que Brennan no le iba a decir nunca si no le preguntaba.

-¿Cuántas más hay, Brennan? ¿Cuantas frases más has puesto que nos unan a nosotros con el capítulo este? Dime, Brennan, dime ¿Cuántas más hay?

Él la miraba con furia, nunca le había exigido tanto, siempre se había controlado para no hacerle daño, pero ya no sabía más qué hacer, quería su verdad, quería saber a qué diablos ella había escrito tales cosas. Brennan tenía miedo de estas preguntas, su miedo era tanto, que nuevamente intentó esquivarse.

-no hay nada, no hay nada ¿¡bueno! - dijo evasivamente, girándose para intentar huir de él, pero se detuvo con el grito que dio Booth en ese momento.

-¡mentira! - gritó con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Brennan se heló de miedo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, y aún menos de Booth. El eco de la voz de Booth viajó eternamente por aquella habitación. Booth con el grito que dio echó hacia fuera todo su coraje y con ello liberó su sentido común o más bien recordó que nunca la haría sufrir, en este instante se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había gritado, le había dicho mentirosa a su pequeño ángel. Sintió como Brennan en este momento tembló de miedo, miedo de él. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para hablarle así? Brennan estaba de espaldas a él, temblando de miedo. Booth se aproximó a ella, puso su mano en sus hombros, ella al sentir las manos calientes de él cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío le corrió todo el cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse. Booth acercó su frente a la cabeza de ella y no evitó las lágrimas de arrepentimiento que se le caían por lo que había hecho.

-perdóname huesos, yo no…. Perdóname….

Booth empezó a llorar, no sabía cómo diablos había hecho eso. Tenía ganas de darse un tiro a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Brennan tampoco evitó las lágrimas, Booth la había asustado, la había defraudado, pero ella tampoco se había quedado atrás. Sintió como las lágrimas de él le mojaban la espalda. Estaba llorando, lo había hecho llorar, ya no podía más, no podía seguir así, no le quería hacer más daño del que le estaba haciendo, decidió hablar del porqué ella había escrito aquello, decidió ser sincera con él mismo sabiendo que al final no iba a ser de su agrado.

-vi cómo te extraían el tumor, todo el tiempo me sujetabas la mano, dijiste que confiabas en mí… - Brennan ya no pudo más, empezó a llorar, las palabras se le atragantaban y parecía que le iba a faltar el aire en cualquier segundo. Booth no dijo nada, solo la escuchaba - …. Cuando te llevaron a la habitación yo te a… acompañé, pero no despertabas, no reaccionabas, los médicos me decían que era por la medicina, que… que te ibas a despertar, pero no, no lo hacías, me sentía sola… sola sin ti… me aproximaba una y otra, y otra vez a ti, te pedía que me miraras, que… que apretaras mi mano, pero no lo hacías, Booth, no me atendías. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas y no rea… reaccionabas en lo absoluto, los médicos me mandaron a irme a casa, pero no… no pude, me acosté a tu lado… sentía tu… tu corazón latir y era lo único que me dejaba tranquila. Cada segundo que pasaba sin que reaccionaras me debilitaba, Booth, no tenía fuerzas, solo tenía miedo, miedo de perderte, miedo de nunca haberte dicho que… que… te necesitaba, Booth, te necesitaba a mi lado. Todos me consolaban, ¡pero qué sabían ellos!, ¡qué sabían ellos sobre lo que sentía!… solo tú, Booth, sólo tú eras quien quería que me hablara. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a volver, pensé que nunca ibas a saber que te… que estaba allí, que estaba a tu lado por siempre. Ángela me trajo el portátil para que me distrajera, para que parase de pasar todo el día mirándote callada, o… o intentando hacerte que me cogieras la mano, alucinando que te despertabas. Cuando cogí el portátil ella me dijo que te hiciera feliz, que me distrajera, pues si te despertabas y me veías como estaba ibas a… a ponerte mal, y en verdad preferiría que me regañaras…-

Brennan dijo esto llorando y al mismo tiempo riendo.

-…. Me senté a tu lado y te dije que te iba a hacer feliz, que te iba a dar lo que siempre habías soñado. Cuando empecé a escribir, me salían cosas raras, me salían mis… mis deseos, mis más tontos deseos. Creí que si hacía un personaje que fuera todo lo contrario a mí sería la mujer ideal para ti… una que le gustara estas ton… esto que tú y Ángela siempre me quieren hacer creer… una que nunca hubiese visto a nadie muerto, una que fuera dulce y frágil. Pero no podía hacer a una irracional…-

Booth, que hasta ahora solo la oía con su descripción de la mujer ideal para él, se rió, y principalmente con esto de "racional"

-... no podía porque dentro de mí… no me salía, tenía que ser un poco parecida a mí en esto, pero a lo largo del capítulo me confundí y acabé involucrándome en la historia. El que dijo: "¿crees que todo lo que sientes es verdad?" no fue Jared, he sido yo, yo lo he dicho para poder salir de la historia. Antes del coma me dijiste que utilizara tu donación para… para tener un hijo tuyo, pero al verte allí no deseaba a este bebé, si deseaba dártelo… deseaba estar embarazada de ti… por eso he hecho que el personaje estuviera embarazada, para complacer tu deseo de ser nuevamente padre… Pero despertaste, finalmente abriste los ojos….

Booth la interrumpió. Ya estaba tranquilo, o al menos ya no tenía la voz rabiosa de antes.

-y borraste el capítulo, para que no supiera lo que deseabas.

-no… no… nunca lo borré, sólo lo guardé en una carpeta que tiene tu nombre, pero ya no importa, se ha borrado todo, mi computador lo ha borrado, ha borrado toda la carpeta "Booth"

Booth sonrió, se sentía feliz por saber por qué había escrito el capítulo y pensó que se alegraría en saber que Ángela había regenerado los datos.

-Ángela lo ha recuperado, huesos, ella tiene cada hoja de lo que escribiste, con cada palabra.

Brennan se alejó de él.

-no… no… ella no tenía el derecho de quitarlas de donde estaban.

-pero si no lo hubiera hecho se iban a perder.

Brennan lo miró y balanceó la cabeza negando.

-¡pues que se perdieran!, ¡que se borraran de una vez!, ya no importa, los quiero destruidos.

Booth se fue aproximando a ella.

-a mí sí me importa, a mí sí.

-no, Booth, no…. Si no fuera por ella nada de esto estaría pasando - dijo agachando la mirada. Lo de "ella" no sólo lo decía por la carpeta, también lo decía por Ángela, pero Booth no lo percibió.

-¿nada de qué, Brennan?

-de tu confusión, no estarías confuso…

-yo no estoy confuso, sé lo que quiero, Bren, sé que te quiero - dijo levantando su rostro, que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-no… Booth, no… no me quieres, estás… estás confuso, quieres a la del sueño, a la que es dulce, que… que cree en tonterías… - dijo volviéndose a alejar de él.

-tontería es lo que estás diciendo - dijo volviendo a levantar la voz.

-estás confuso… tu tensión sexual es más fuerte que tu sentido común

-no me vengas con esa idiotez de tensión sexual

-pero es la verdad, quieres sexo y lo que soñaste te hizo pensar que tú y yo….

-lo que soñé fue lo que deseabas tú… ¿o no es esto lo que me acabas de decir?

Brennan se vio acorralada en sus propias palabras.

-no… no… yo sólo creé un personaje, tú has sido el que le dio una cara

-pero tú eras la que escribía, la que deseaba con cada palabra que yo estuviera contigo

-no… yo deseaba hacerte feliz, pero no era yo, nunca he sido yo, tú me has enredado, me hiciste creer que me habías olvidado y de pronto me dices que me a…. que me deseas.

Brennan quería decir: "amas", pero para ella esta era una palabra demasiado fuerte. En este momento volvía a estar furiosa consigo misma, con Booth y con Ángela que ahora rondaba en sus pensamientos imprecisos.

-¿pero qué tiene que ver lo que dije cuando desperté? ¿Acaso crees que he olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos y lo he sustituido por lo que soñé?

Booth estaba confuso, ya no sabía a dónde quería llegar Brennan.

-todo lo que viviste en el sueño parece que fue más fuerte de lo que ha sido mi amistad, mi compañerismo contigo estos cinco años que te tengo a mi lado.

Booth sonrió.

-Bren, estos cinco años también han sido importantes para mí

-¿"también"? ¿Estos cinco años solo fueron un "también"?

-Bren, lo que compartimos en este sueño fue muy fuerte…

-no… no lo fue, sólo fue un error, un estúpido error mío por…. Por creer que podría escribir tu futuro…. Pero no puedo, no puedo ser responsable de tu felicidad.

-yo no estoy pidiendo que seas responsable por mi felicidad, sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero aún más por lo que escribiste - dijo acercándose a ella.

-no es verdad, Booth, no me quieres

-sí te quiero

Brennan lo miró desafiante, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de dolor, de confusión, de odio, de amor…

-¿y desde cuando te diste cuenta, Booth? ¿Desde que te despertaste? ¿No es verdad?

-no, desde antes, Bren, desde antes…

-mentira, la única cosa que quieres es acostarte con migo.

-no, no es sólo eso lo que quiero

Brennan temblaba de rabia, porque para ella todo lo que él sentía lo empezó a sentir sólo cuando soñó con ella en la cama, y desde eso deseaba su cuerpo.

-mentira, Booth, ¿Por qué me mientes?

-no te estoy mentido, Bren, te quiero.

-no, Booth, me deseas, dime ¿que no es verdad? Dime que lo que quieres de verdad no es esto.

Brennan se aproximó a Booth muy rápido y lo atrajo de súbito, le dio un beso lleno de pasión utilizando todas la fuerzas que podría tener en ese momento, un beso apasionado lleno de rabia, porque como ella misma había dicho, la rabia también era una pasión, y ésta en este momento lo estaba demostrando. El beso había sido de tal forma que Booth no pudo ni reaccionar, ella le besó como si en este beso le quisiera quitar la vida, quitarle el aire por completo de los pulmones. Cuando se separó, ambos rostros estaban rojos por la fuerza del beso.

-dime que no quieres esto, dime ¿Qué no deseas besos así? Dime ¿Qué no me quieres tirar en esta cama y hacerme tuya? ¡Dime!

Booth aun respiraba forzoso por la falta de aire producida durante el beso.

-¿quieres la verdad?, pues sí, quiero tirarte a esta cama, quiero arrancarte la ropa, quiero recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos, ¿es esto lo que quieres oír?, sí quiero Brennan. Lo deseo noche y día. ¡Y sí! ¡Nunca había deseado esto antes del coma!…

Booth con la rabia había caído en sí, era verdad lo que decía Brennan, antes del coma no la quería como ahora. Le tenía afecto pero no la quería, sólo era su cuerpo lo que deseaba y nada más. Con la provocación de Brennan para que él dijera lo que quería se había dado cuenta, también cuando pronunció estas últimas palabras.

-¡Dios mío!… ¡dios mío! – dijo Booth dándole la espalda a Brennan. Se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la respuesta, ahí estaba lo que Brennan replicó una y otra vez. Booth no lo podía creer.

Brennan al verlo darle la espalda no evitó llorar. Le dolió, sabía que era la verdad, pero le dolió.

Booth se pegaba a sí mismo con su mano en la frente, Brennan se le quedó mirando. Después de esto no había más como volver atrás, ya era tarde. Pero había una forma de que intentasen al menos librarse de la tensión que produjo esta conversación, pero esta le iba a doler mucho a Brennan, pero quería hacerlo por Booth, sabía que si él liberaba su tensión sexual todo podría al menos ser más fácil entre los dos. En ese momento Brennan empezó aflojar los botones de su blusa, su cuerpo temblaba al hacerlo. Con cada botón que abría era una parte de sus sentimientos hacia él que ocultaba, lo quería hacer. Se iba a rendir a él pero no de corazón, pues si lo hiciera sería tentada a querer más después. Sabía que cuando Booth saciara su deseo no la vería nada más que como antes, como su compañera.

Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más de miedo, se quitó la blusa y se puso frente a él. Booth se estaba pegando en la cabeza y no la vio. Ella cogió una de sus manos y la puso en la cintura de ella, intentaba no temer, no llorar y no parecer confusa aun sabiendo que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Booth al sentir la piel de ella se paró de pegar, la miró extrañado, no sabía qué hacía. Brennan lo miró a los ojos y sólo deseó entregarse a él.

* * *

><p>Bien, este fue el capítulo de la "verdad", pues por lo menos una verdad que había estado oculta entre los dos desde hacía un largo tiempo.<p>

Les aviso de una vez que se alisten ya que el próximo capítulo va a estar todavía más doloroso que este.

Para Marifer26637 y todas ustedes aquí estuvo su recompensa después de la espera.

**Valentina:** jejjeje, pero aguanta un poco más que si matas a Brennan no podrá hablar con Booth…

Bye! No olviden dejar review para matar a Brennan. Pobrecita, con cada review la mandan al hospital…

Dentro de 3 días!


	22. La cabaña

**No olviden que la autora de este fic completo es Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p><span>Anteriormente:<span>

Sabía que cuando Booth saciara su deseo no la vería nada más que como antes, como su compañera. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más de miedo. Se quitó la blusa y se puso frente a él. Booth se estaba pegando en la cabeza y no la vio. Ella cogió una de sus manos y la puso en la cintura de ella, intentaba no temer, no llorar y no parecer confusa aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Booth al sentir la piel de ella se paró de pegar, la miró extrañado, no sabía qué hacía. Brennan lo miró a los ojos y sólo deseó entregarse a él…

…

**Capítulo 23 - La cabaña**

…

Entregarse a alguien es un acto de amor y muchas veces de coraje, principalmente para las mujeres en su primera vez, ya que nunca es lo mismo, nunca sentiremos lo mismo que en nuestra primera vez. O Puede que sí, en alguna ocasión estás con una persona que significa más para ti que ninguna otra en el mundo, una que te hace sentir como una niña y te devuelve la inocencia, para después consumarte de tal dulce forma que, vuelves a sentirte como esta inmaculada primera vez.

Brennan deseaba esto, deseaba entregarse a Booth sintiendo el dulce néctar que él despendía en sus besos, pero el deseo no siempre es algo que se torna realidad y tenemos que cargar con el peso de la dura vida real. Brennan no esperó a que Booth reaccionara, le besó sin piedad, quería quitarle cualquier duda para que él no volviera atrás. Lo conocía, sabía que si él se diera cuenta de lo que ella pretendía hacer la rechazaría, tenía que ser rápida, tenía que transformar todo el odio que persistía en ella en pasión. Y lo hacía, lo hacía demasiado bien, si no fuera porque su cuerpo entero temblaba. Temblaba como si la temperatura de aquella habitación estuviese bajo cero, pero su corazón, del cual todos hacían cuestión de decir que era frío, éste sí ardía. Incendiaba como si cuanto más le besara a Booth mas le hiriera y le quemara. Sentir la boca de Booth era algo que le encantaba, pero no esta vez, no ahora, sentía repugnancia, no por los labios de él, sino por los suyos, no era capaz de tocarlo, tenía los brazos en bajo.

Booth la enlazaba por la cintura, le ataba a él cada vez más, sus manos le pecarían todo su torso desnudo. Le desabrocho él corpiño que llevaba pero no se lo quitó. Brennan cuando sintió que se le iba a caer el corpiño lo agarró de la camisa y lo llevó a la cama acostándolo sobre ella. Sentía la respiración caliente de Booth en su rostro. Le dolía cada vez más, no sabía qué hacer. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerza para ello o no pretendía hacerlo porque sabía que si lo hacía lo iba a perder y no quería perderlo. Si éste era el precio que tenía que pagar para tenerlo con ella de vuelta como compañeros, lo iba a hacer, aunque después su cuerpo le reprochara a ella misma por tal acto de irracionalidad.

Cuando lo tenía ya acostado sobre ella pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ahora ya podría quedarse quieta y esperar a que Booth hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, liberarse de su tensión y de sus deseos hacia ella. Se sujetó en la manta de la cama con las dos manos.

Booth parecía arder, le besaba y le mordía tanto la boca como el cuello y cerca a los senos. Cada toque, cada caricia que había deseado durante esos cinco años y que ahora él las concedía le hacía más pedazos el corazón. Sí, el corazón, porque por más que Brennan estuviera intentando razonar, intentando separar estas caricias que él le hacía ahora de las que él le había hecho antes, por más que pensara que fuera cosa de su cabeza los sentimientos, en este instante no era esta la que le dolía, era su corazón, que se estaba haciendo cada vez más en pedacitos.

Casi ya no podía aguantar, su respiración se había agitado, no de placer, no de deseo, sino de rabia y ganas de llorar. Se apretó los dientes cuando sintió los labios de él ya muy próximos a sus senos, y al hacerlo soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Booth, que hasta ahora sólo quería comérsela viva, quería dejarla desnuda para poder recorrer los más íntimos secretos y sentidos de ella. Paró, abrió los ojos y la miró, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, miró hacia el rostro de su dulce y apreciado ángel y no vio nada más que miedo en él. La veía apretarse los parpados uno contra el otro como si desease nunca haberlos abierto alguna vez, vio como ésta agarraba con fuerza la manta de la cama, tenía las manos rojas por la fuerza empleadas en esto, pero lo peor que vio fue lo que él había hecho, Brennan estaba toda marcada por sus besos, aquella piel clara que se hacía roja de todo lo que le tocaba. En ese instante estaba como una tiza de pigmento escarlata, marcada con gran fuerza. Booth, que aun no salía de encima de ella, se miró a sus manos ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estupidez estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo osaba tocarla con las dudas que tenía en ese momento? Y aún sin dudas, ¿Cómo osaba tocarla? Su pequeña niña estaba tremiendo de miedo de él, y el aun así la tocó. Sus manos se veían sucias, sintió como si en ese preciso instante fuera peor que los criminales que había encerrado, sentía como si la estuviera humillando. Y lo estaba haciendo, la estaba tocando, y a juzgar por su expresión, ella estaba sufriendo con sus toques. Booth balanceó la cabeza como repugnándose a sí mismo por sus actos de vandalismo y de brutalidad, acostó la frente en el pecho de ella y rompió en llanto. Brennan sintió que él había parado y luego sintió sus lágrimas calientes recorrer su pecho.

Booth tenía un nudo en la garganta pero pudo decir:

-¡no! ¡No puedo Temperance!

La voz de él se veía débil y afectada, dijo en tono bajo y luego volvió a replicar en tono más alto:

-¡no puedo!

Cuando lo dijo la segunda vez se fue hacia abajo, pero antes cogió rápido la manta y la puso sobre el torso de Brennan, cubriendo lo que él había hecho, se sentó entre sus piernas en el suelo. Brennan no se movió, sólo empezó a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba pero no se movía ni al menos para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas, parecía que le estaban arrancando el corazón del pecho, el dolor le consumía y el odio le hacía sufrir más. Maldecía el día en que Booth había quedado enfermo, maldecía su propia racionalidad por haberle dejado escribir el estúpido capítulo, maldecía a sí misma por lo que había intentado hacer y maldecía a Booth por haberla hecho tan dependiente de él. Lloraba sin querer parar, Booth estaba sentado en el suelo, ella oía su llanto, oía como su cuerpo temblaba ahí sentado entre sus piernas.

Booth ya no podía más, se pegaba en la cabeza, se miraba las manos, tenía que pedirle perdón por sus actos, así que le dijo aun siendo difícil buscar palabras con el nudo que tenía en la garganta y la confusión que tenía en su mente:

-¡no puedo, Temperance! no te puedo tocar… no así… no con… con todo lo que sé ahora… no, no puedo… te aprecio demasiado para hacerlo… si lo hago, Temperance, me sentiré peor que aquella chica, me sentiré como una basura… no puedo, si te hago esto nunca me perdonaré… y peor, tú nunca me perdonarás… no puedo ensuciarte con mis manos, tu piel no es para esto… eres… eres lo que más aprecio… y no puedo… sé que no me crees, pero te… te quiero y no deseo que esto sea así… no, tú eres especial y no puedes ser tratada por nadie así… y principalmente por mí… te… te quiero…

Booth ya no pudo decir nada más, ya no le salían las palabras, le había hecho daño a su niña y no se perdonaba por ello. Brennan sólo lloraba, no dijo nada, no tenía qué decir, no sabía qué decir, quería abrazarlo como siempre que algo le hacía daño, como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía, no podía tocarlo… ¿Que habían hecho? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Temía cada segundo que pasaba, temía perderlo…

El tiempo pasó - más exactamente una media hora - ambos ya respiraban más consolados, su dolor era tanto que les neutralizó el cuerpo y la mente. Booth se dispuso a levantarse. Brennan cuando lo sintió, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lo quería mirar.

Booth tampoco la quería mirar, se levantó y se fue hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar en éste paró y le dijo:

-vístete, Temperance, hay un auto esperándote afuera para llevarte al Jeffersonian

Booth tenía la voz dolida, dijo esto sin mirarla, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Cuando Brennan oyó la puerta cerrarse sintió un dolor aún mayor en sí, respiró hondo y se levantó también, miró hacia el baño y luego fue hacia su maleta. Cuando iba saliendo vio el arma de Booth a los pies de la cama, pensó en lo que él había dicho, que se sentía sucio, temió que él hiciera algo, así que cogió su arma y la puso dentro de su maleta. Se la iba a llevar para que él no hiciera ninguna locura con ésta, luego salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Se habían terminado esos dos días que parecían que iban a ser los mejores que podría pasar con él, pero al parecer habían sido los peores. Cruzó los jardines con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza; iba a destruir aquellas malditas fotocopias de su capítulo, iba a borrar de una vez por todas todo lo que se relacionaba con aquello. Tamaña era su rabia en ese momento, que pasó por el lado de la señora Petter que la saludó y ella no le hizo caso.

El señor Petter se acercó a su esposa y le preguntó:

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado con la señora Booth que se va así sin saludar?

La señora Petter sonrió y sólo le dijo antes de besar a su esposo:

-que está aprendiendo a amar, es eso lo que le pasa, que está aprendiendo a amar.

Brennan se marchó al Jeffersonian, quería las malditas fotocopias destruidas. Llevaba tanta rabia dentro de sí, que no dudaría en hacerle daño a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Entró cargando la maleta, pero no la puso ni de pie, la tiró al suelo con todo diciendo a los que estaban en la plataforma:

-¿dónde está Ángela?

Fisher y Hodgins se asustaron con la forma vibrante con la que les miraba Brennan y no respondieron, sólo apuntaron los dos a la oficina de Ángela. Brennan se fue apurada a la oficina. Al entrar en ésta, Ángela estaba viendo unos videos de un caso.

-¿Dónde están las fotocopias, Ángela?

Le habló de tal forma que Ángela estaba distraída y se asustó.

-¡ay, cariño! que susto me diste - dijo Ángela girándose hacia ella con la mano en el corazón. Brennan tenía una expresión dolida pero determinada y terca, sabía lo que quería y lo iba a hacer, iba destruir las fotocopias.

-Ángela, devuélveme las fotocopias.

Ángela la miró, tenía la voz llorosa, se aproximó a ella.

-¿qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué fotocopias dices?

-el último capítulo del libro. Booth dijo que tú lo tenías, devuélvemelo.

Ángela sonrió y dijo mientras se dirigía a coger las fotocopias:

-¡ay, cariño! No las llames fotocopias, sabes que soy la chica de las fotocopias…- dijo recordando que se fotocopió sus muslos en algunas navidades pasadas-... haber… ¿Dónde las he puesto?... ¡ah! ¡Aquí están!… - dijo cogiendo las fotocopias y llevándolas hacia Brennan - ... tenía pensado dártelas antes, pero Booth dijo que no te las diera, pero aquí están, toma, son todas tuyas.

Brennan cogió rápido la carpeta rosa donde Ángela guardaba las fotocopias y las quitó devolviéndola la carpeta a Ángela.

-gracias Ángela - dijo volteándose y yendo hacia la destructora de papel.

-¿qué vas a….

No terminó la frase, vio como Brennan iba a destruir el capítulo y corrió hacia ella impidiéndolo y quitando los papeles de sus manos.

-¡eh! ¿Qué haces?, yo aún no las tengo en el computador…

-y no las vas a tener, Ángela… devuélvemelas - dijo intentando coger las hojas que ahora estaban en manos de Ángela.

-no… Brennan, no voy a permitir que las destruyas

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy ordenando que me las devuelvas.

Brennan tenía rabia de las benditas fotocopias y las quería destruir, pero Ángela no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-no… ¿Por qué las quieres destruir? son lo mejor que has escrito nunca.

-Ángela, devuélveme esto de una vez.

Brennan estaba ya con los ojos fulminantes hacia Ángela, tenía rabia y los juegos de Ángela de negarle lo que quería la ponían más furiosa aun.

-no te los voy a devolver, Brennan, este capítulo es…

-es una farsa, es un estorbo, es… es…

-son tus sentimientos, cada palabra que hay aquí, Brennan, son tus deseos para con Booth.

A Brennan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-devuélvemelas.

-no, los quieres destruir para no asumir que quieres a Booth, que lo amas…

-¿¡qué sabes tú si lo amo o no! Tú eres la que siempre anda vanagloriándose de eso y siempre acabas sola.

-lo sé…

-Ángela, no seas tonta, eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de amor.

-¿eso es lo que crees, Brennan?

-sí lo es, es la verdad, porque si fueran tan buenas esas boberías que dices, ahora no estarías de celibato por tus errores.

-sí, Brennan, mis errores, por mis errores no te voy a dar estas fotocopias, para que no cometas errores como los míos y acabes alejando de ti al hombre de tu vida.

-no seas estúpida, Ángela, devuélveme esto… - dijo Brennan yéndose encima de Ángela que se esquivó y se puso a caminar huyendo de su amiga y replicando:

-no te sirve de nada que te pongas a llorar, yo no te las voy a dar… no, no… no te las pienso dar, Brennan

Brennan tenía rabia, tanta, que intentó coger las fotocopias, y al tirar de la bata de Ángela acabo agarrándola del cabello.

-dame esto, Ángela…

Ángela gritó de dolor por lo que hacía Brennan.

La antropóloga quitó las fotocopias de las manos de Ángela y se volvió a girar para tirarlas a la destructora de papeles, pero Ángela ahora también se estaba enfadando, y saltó sobre la espalda de su amiga.

-devuélveme eso, Brennan… devuélvemelo - decía intentando coger las fotocopias, Brennan se intentaba esquivar, pero Ángela estaba encima de ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, Ángela tomó las fotocopias e intentó levantarse, pero Brennan la tiró y ella se cayó de nuevo. Le repetía una a la otra: "dame eso", "devuélveme eso", "eres una estúpida - y tú una terca", "devuélveme las hojas" "¡no!", "¡sí!", "¡ahhhhh!, "¡dámelo de una vez!", "¡no!", "¡suéltame!", "¡tráeme esto aquí!". El alboroto era tanto, que los tonos de voz de las dos se oían desde la entrada.

-En la plataforma-

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿que son esos gritos? – dijo Camille.

-creo que vienen de la oficina de Ángela - dijo Hodgins apuntando a la oficina. Cam corrió para donde venían los gritos. Cuando entró vio a Ángela encima de Brennan que le jalaba el pelo. Estaban girando en el suelo entre gritos, turrones de pelo y hasta unos escupitajos por parte de las dos.

Cam tenía los guantes puestos así que empezó a gritar:

-¡ayuda Hodgins! ¡Ayuda!

Hodgins y Fisher vinieron corriendo de la plataforma. Cuando entraron se quedaron parados en la puerta.

-vaayaaaa – dijo Hodgins asombrado por la situación.

-¿Quién crees que ganará? – dijo Fisher apuntando a las dos. En ese momento Brennan estaba por encima de Ángela. Cam los miró, ambos miraban como si fuera una atracción de circo lo que veían, Cam les gritó.

-¡vamos, quiten a la doctora de encima de Ángela que la va a matar! - dijo apurando a Hodgins a coger a Brennan por detrás.

-vamos, doctora, sal de encima de ella que la vas a matar – dijo Jack.

Brennan se intentaba librar de Hodgins mientras le gritaba a Ángela:

-¡devuélvemelos Ángela!

Ángela se levantó toda despeinada abrazada a las fotocopias.

-¡no!… ¡no te las voy a dar!… y si sigues insistiendo se las daré a Booth.

-no serás capaz

-pues ven, Brennan, intenta cogerlas para ver si no se las doy

-eso intento… - dijo porque Hodgins la cogía por detrás. Brennan intentaba librarse de Hodgins cuando Cam se puso frente a ella.

-márchate de aquí Ángela… - dijo intentando parar a Brennan. Ésta forcejeaba con Hodgins y gritaba:

-¡Ángela! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Devuélveme eso! - gritaba desesperada y lloraba al hacerlo, lloraba de rabia por no poder coger las fotocopias. Cam se puso a intentar hacer que parara, pero Brennan estaba muy eufórica de rabia y no respondía en sí, sólo gritaba.

-Doctora, tranquilícese… Dr. Brennan, tranquilícese…

Brennan no respondía, gritaba una y otra vez. Cam perdió los estribos también, pero sabía que era la única forma de despertar a Brennan de su euforia, así que le dio un guantazo en la cara.

Brennan viró el rostro con el golpe y paró de gritar, sólo lloraba, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahora cayó en sí, le había pegado a su mejor amiga y le había dicho cosas horribles. Cam le habló.

-tranquilícese doctora, así no llegará a nada.

Brennan sólo susurró.

-puedes soltarme Hodgins.

Hodgins miró a Cam y ésta asintió a que la soltara. Brennan llevó la mano al rostro en donde Cam le había pegado y le dijo:

-gracias, Cam, me voy a casa… no creo que vuelva por aquí hoy

-discúlpeme doctora, vaya a descansar, lo necesita.

Brennan asintió y se fue a su casa, no llevó nada, hasta su maleta la dejo allí con el arma de Booth adentro.

Llegó a casa y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba destrozada, necesitaba a Booth, pero no lo podía llamar, no después de lo que había pasado con ellos en la cabaña. Ciertamente él no le iba querer hablar. Se fue a la ducha e intentó quitarse de sí, frotando su cuerpo, todo lo que había hecho ese día. Lloraba y lloraba. Volvía a estar sola, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, no tenía a Ángela para decirle tonterías las cuales le animaban y no tenía a Booth para abrazarla y protegerla de sí misma como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó en la sala y enredó las piernas con los brazos y se puso a llorar. Era lo único que hacía, lloraba, se quedó ahí unos largos minutos, pero ya no podía, se puso cualquier prenda, ya eran las diez de la noche y salió. No sabía a donde iba, pero sus instintos la llevaron a la casa de Ángela. Tocó la puerta, estaba llorando. Ángela abrió y la vio con una ropa vieja que seguramente le daba frío, la miró como si fuera su hermanita pequeña que tenía una muy mala pesadilla y la buscaba para consolarla. Brennan tenía la cabeza baja, pero las lágrimas le caían hasta el suelo, ella no necesitó decir nada, Ángela la miró y sonrió diciendo:

-ven, cariño

Brennan corrió a sus brazos llorando.

-perdóname, Angi, perdóname - decía entre sollozos. Ángela la llevó adentro sin dejar de abrazarla. Brennan no paraba de pedirle perdón, Ángela la abrazó con fuerza.

-tranquila, cariño, ¿ok?, sabes que te quiero, cariño, tranquila

* * *

><p>Hola! Me convencieron de subir el capítulo a los 2 días ya que la situación de verdad hace que valga la pena. Todo lo que está pasando entre ByB se ve cada vez peor. Si antes había un problema, ahora hay un gran lío entre los dos.<p>

¿Será fácil de resolver? Es un poco triste, pero espero que se den cuenta en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews que dejan en este fic, ya vamos en los **151 reviews**. Gracias!

Bye!


	23. ¿Quieres volver al principio? Parte I

**NOTA: Hola! Sé que demoré en actualizar pero es que me demoré puliendo el capítulo ya que es muy largo, por eso mismo lo he dividido en dos partes para que no se les haga tan pesado leer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**Capítulo 24 - ¿Quieres volver al principio?**

.

**Parte I**

.

Hay amigos que valen tanto como un hermano, éstos no están unidos a ti por la sangre, no en tanto, darían la suya para salvarte. Puede que algún día se peleen, que digan cosas como que no quieren verlo nunca más, pero al final si éste es tu verdadero amigo, te llamará a tu puerta y tú estarás esperando de brazos abiertos para recibirlo, porque el verdadero amigo es aquel que está contigo al igual modo que un matrimonio "en las alegrías y en las tristezas".

Ángela era así, estaba con Brennan en las alegrías y en las tristezas. Brennan se tranquilizó después de mucho llorar en el hombro de Ángela. Cuando ya habían cesado las lágrimas Ángela la llevó hasta la habitación, Ángela sabía que sólo había un modo de tranquilizar a Brennan y hacerla dormir como una piedra, así que cuando Brennan se sentó en la cama ésta le preguntó de sobresalto.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Helado, palomitas, cerveza o la botella de alcohol puro que me regaló Hodgins? – dijo con una de sus más pícaras sonrisas y con cara de "¡ánimo que hoy toca emborracharse!". Brennan al ver a Ángela tan sonriente no evitó sonreír, hacía mucho que ella no se emborrachaba y en especial esta era una noche propicia para ello, así que respondió sin más pensar.

-¡Todo!

Ángela sonrió y corrió a la cocina. Cuando volvió vino cargada de seis botellitas de cerveza de la más fuerte, dos enormes tarros de helado de chocolate, bolsas de palomitas de las grandes y por último una botella de alcohol puro hecho por Hodgins. Entró en la habitación y puso todo en la cama, ambas empezaron a comer y a beber. Al principio hablaban, pero después, cuando el alcohol y el sorbete empezaron a hacer efecto, las risas se contaminaron en las dos. Se reían hasta de las palomitas. Ángela estaba menos ebria, pero Brennan estaba ya pasada, no decía cosas coherentes, las cosas que decía no tenían sentido u otras tenían demasiado. Se tiraban palomitas para que la otra la cogiera con la boca pero no tenían puntería y éstas se regaban por toda la habitación. Ángela se acostó pero Brennan se acostaba y volvía a levantarse una y otra vez.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces? Vas a vomitar si continúas así

Brennan la miró sonriendo pícaramente.

-Es que Booth me tiraba así, me cogía por la cintura y me llevaba hacia él – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Woa!, ¿sólo te llevaba o también hacían algo más caliente?

Brennan cogió la botella de alcohol, dio un trago y empezó a decir acostándose en la cama:

-Booth es muy, muy fogoso, le gusta acariciarme y morderme, pero no quiso tener sexo conmigo

Ángela empezó a reír, los efectos del alcohol en las dos eran irreales.

-¿Será que nuestro sexy agente…

-Muy, muy sexy agente – dijo Brennan interrumpiendo a Ángela.

-¿Será que tu sexy agente del FBI es una chica?

Brennan la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-No, no lo es, Booth es… es vivo, besa como si quisiese comerte viva, su boca es muy apetecible, y no sabes cómo se está bien acostada sobre él, puedes sentirle enterito sin faltarle nada… y como se siente es…- Brennan parecía estar perdida en los recuerdos del cuerpo de Booth. Ángela se quedó dormida pero ella ni al menos lo percibió. Brennan se quedó quieta unos minutos y luego siguió –... es un tonto, yo me quité la blusa y él dijo que no me quería tocar, después de haberme mordido todo el cuello, no me quería tocar… - dijo mirando hacia Ángela que ya dormía, así que se volteó hacia el otro lado y susurró:

-No me quería tocar… ¿es que no sabes que yo espero que me toques hace mucho tiempo?, ¿eh, Booth? no sabes que te… te quiero conmigo…

Dijo lo último agarrando la almohada y poniéndosela para dormir. Y así lo hizo, después de unos minutos ya estaba durmiendo. Ángela también ya dormía.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, ambas dormían profundamente cuando empezaron a tocar el timbre de la puerta. Ángela despertó, pero Brennan como había bebido más que ella aun siguió durmiendo. Se fue a la puerta y miró por la mirilla extrañada. Era Booth, parecía cansado y desesperado. Le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada por la forma en que estaba él. Booth respondió con una voz cansada.

-Tienes que ayudarme Ángela, Brennan ha desaparecido y se llevó mi arma con ella, me temo…

Ángela sonrió, pues aún estaba un poco bajo el efecto del alcohol y la desesperación de Booth le hacía gracia, luego dijo:

-Tranquilo, tigre, que la única cosa que va a hacer Brennan es tener un dolor de cabeza horrible de la borrachera que se tomó esta noche

Booth la miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada, entra, anda, y vete por ahí en la primera puerta a la derecha - dijo apuntando a donde estaba la habitación. Ángela tenía sueño y no quería pasar la noche explicándole nada a Booth, así que fue directo a lo que él quería, o sea ver a Brennan.

Booth no esperó dos veces, corrió a la habitación, pensó que Brennan estaba despierta pero la encontró dormida sin manta, sin nada, sólo con una pijama que parecía de una niña pequeña. Estaba agarrada a la almohada, él se aproximó a ella y se sentó en frente. Había pasado toda la noche buscándola, desde que se fue de la cabaña hasta ahora, y le aliviaba verla tan tranquila acostada, pero al verla así se dio cuenta de que sí la quería, y ahora sí sabía que tenía que hacer algo para estar con ella. Por más que tardase en hacerlo no iba a dejar pasar lo que sentía, iba a luchar y mismo que aún no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡No es verdad!, yo te quiero y ahora sé que es desde antes, huesos, desde mucho antes del sueño – dijo susurrando y después se fue porque no quería despertarla.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Ángela estaba sentada y al verle preguntó rápidamente:

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora, tigre? – preguntó con cara de estar muriéndose de sueño.

-Sí, Angi. No sabes cuánto la busqué, ya no sabía qué hacer – dijo frotándose el rostro cansado que tenía.

-Parece por tu aspecto que la buscaste mucho, deberías ir a casa y descansar, no creo que Brennan aparezca mañana por el Jeffersonian así que no tendrías problema en no ir tampoco – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Booth la acompañaba.

-Sí, lo haré, Ángela, gracias de verdad, gracias por cuidar de huesos por mí – dijo ya saliendo del apartamento.

-No lo hago por ti, Booth, lo hago por ella, pero vete que después no puedo conmigo para trabajar – dijo echándolo del apartamento y luego se fue a dormir.

La noche pasó rápido para Ángela ya que tenía que ir al Jeffersonian muy temprano. Al salir le dejó una nota a Brennan para que cuando despertara la llamara.

Brennan despertó, era casi la hora de almorzar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, había bebido demasiado, se levantó y se fue a la ducha, tenía que despertar bien para poder conducir así hasta su apartamento. Cuando finalmente estaba despegada se fue a su casa y no leyó la nota de Ángela. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su casa el teléfono no paraba de pitar. Miró de quién eran las llamadas y eran todas de Booth, ya que él había pasado la noche buscándola y le había llamado una y otra vez, pero no se tomó la molestia de devolverle las llamadas, no quería hablar con él por teléfono, sabía que sería un error contestarle, así que comió algo y luego se fue a su cama. Era absurdo pero no paraba de pensar en Booth. Miraba al teléfono, quería llamarle, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para ello, así que intentó dormir. Le costó un poco, pero se durmió.

La tarde pasó, eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre de su departamento empezó a sonar. Brennan despertó y corrió. Pensó que era Booth y se ilusionó en ello, pero cuando vio era solo Ángela que traía su maleta. Abrió la puerta con cara de desilusionada por ser sólo su amiga.

-Hola, Angi. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abriendo la puerta e intentando quitarse a Booth de la cabeza.

-Te dejé una nota para que me llamaras y no lo hiciste – dijo entrando en el departamento.

-Perdón, creo que no la he visto – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ángela fue adentrándose en el departamento dirigiéndose hacia la habitación a dejar allí la maleta, pero decía mientras lo hacía:

-¿Estás mejor? Es que anoche te tomaste una de las grandes

Brennan se sentó en el sofá diciendo:

-No me la tomé, tú me hiciste tomarla con la botella aquella de Hodgins

Ángela ya volvía de la habitación.

-Perdón, amiga, pero yo no te obligué y creo que tú te la querías tomar para no tener que enfrentarte hoy a Booth – dijo ya sentándose en el sofá al lado de Brennan.

-¿Ha ido al Jeffersonian hoy? – preguntó agachando la mirada.

-No, no ha ido, pero porque ayer le dije que no fuera, que descansara como tú

Brennan la miró extrañada.

-Ayer no me dijiste que habías hablado con él – dijo extrañada.

-No te dije porque no me llamaste cuando despertaste, pero lo cierto es que hoy pareces odiar los teléfonos – dijo mirando al contestador de llamadas que parpadeaba.

-No lo entiendo

Ángela la miró como si dijera "de verdad no lo entiende"…

-Tú contesta, Brennan, creo que la mayor parte de las llamadas son de Booth, le cogiste su arma y no le contestabas las llamadas, ¿no es verdad?

Brennan bajó la cabeza.

-Creí que él se iba a hacer daño con su arma, así que me la llevé

-Sí y él desde que saliste del club te buscaba pensando que tú te harías daño, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, Brennan. Fue a mi departamento, eran más de la cuatro de la mañana, desesperado pidiéndome que le ayudara a encontrarte y sólo se tranquilizó cuando te vio acostada y a salvo.

Brennan la miró.

-No sabía que él me buscaba

-Sí te buscaba, y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es llamarlo.

Brennan volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Quiero llamarlo pero no sé qué hablar con él, necesito pensar, saber lo que voy a hacer, no deseo perderlo ni como compañero ni como amigo, Ángela – remató volviendo a mirar a Ángela.

-Ya lo sé, pero deberías llamarlo aunque no hables, sólo para que él se dé cuenta de que estás ahí, que aun estás con él, sea como amigos o amantes – dijo cogiendo el celular de ella y dándoselo para que llamara.

-Lo llamaré, pero ahora no, déjame pensar un poco y lo llamo

-Bueno, pero prométeme que lo llamarás antes de las doce de la noche.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo, bueno, te lo prometo

Brennan dijo lo último cogiendo con fuerza el teléfono. Ángela se fue y ella se quedó allí sentada pensando, miraba al teléfono y quería llamarlo, pero esperó.

En el departamento de Booth las cosas no eran tan distintas, estaba frente a su celular pensando. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo haría para estar con Brennan y que ella se olvidara de ese estúpido sueño y se diera cuenta que él la quería? Pensó en ello toda la tarde y ya eran casi las diez cuando encontró la solución más apropiada. Cogió el móvil y le escribió un mensaje, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo y tardó en escribir unas pocas líneas, pues no la podía llamar ya que ésta no le estaba cogiendo las llamadas.

Brennan había dejado el móvil en la mesa de la sala y se fue a hacer algo en la cocina, pero cuando lo oyó a éste sonar volvió corriendo, no era una llamada, sino un mensaje de Booth. Respiró hondo antes de leerlo pero lo hizo.

_**Mensaje de Booth:**_

_Brennan o huesos, no sé cómo prefieres que te llame ahora, quiero decirte que… que quiero volver a ser como antes como cuando nos conocíamos, no cuando te enfadaste conmigo por el caso y te fuiste, sino como cuando te dije que quería atrapar tantos asesinos como personas he matado y tú dijiste que me ayudarías. Te pido, huesos, que me des una oportunidad de volver al principio. Espero que leas esto y me respondas mañana cuando pase por el Jeffersonian a recogerte para desayunar en el Diner. Cuídate…_

.

Una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Brennan al leerlo, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse, Booth estaba dispuesto a volver al principio pero, ¿Con qué propósito lo haría?, ¿Acaso pretendía borrar todo lo que habían pasado y concentrase en volver a ser sólo amigos?, pensó unos minutos y no sabía por qué pero decidió alegrarse por esto, pero no le llamó, quería responderle en el Jeffersonian, así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se fue, no eran ni las siete de la mañana, al Jeffersonian. Venía feliz, estaba esperanzada en volver a ser como antes, ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello y no temía enfrentarse más a Booth. Estuvo todo el tiempo en su oficina. Eran las nueve y treinta y cinco cuando éste entró en la oficina de ella.

-¿Brennan, estas aquí? – dijo buscándola con la mirada y la distinguió sentada en el suelo mirando unas carpetas de un caso que tenía que ir a juzgado por ello. Cuando ésta lo oyó entrar respondió sin mirarlo:

-Estoy aquí, Booth – dijo haciéndole una señal con la mano de que esperara un poco que ya iba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo aproximándose a ella y sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

-Estoy mirando el caso al que tenemos que ir a juicio hoy – dijo recogiendo las carpetas e intentándose poner de pie.

-Ven te ayudo – dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para que ella se apoyara. Brennan no en tanto, le dio las carpetas y se puso de pie sola.

-Gracias – dijo cogiendo las carpetas de su mano y dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. Booth sonrió pero ésta parecía no hacerle caso. Él le acompañó con la mirada pero se quedó quieto de pie junto al sofá.

-¿Has leído mi mensaje? – dijo agachando un poco la mirada y luego volviéndola a levantar para mirarla.

-Sí, lo leí – dijo poniendo las carpetas en su mesa y abriendo el cajón del cual sacó el arma de él, luego volvió a aproximarse a él, quedando frente a éste.

-¿Y cuál es mi respuesta? – preguntó Booth agachando más la mirada sin dejar de verla, pero Brennan empezó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? La segunda parte puedo subirla mañana, si quieren. O sino el jueves.<p>

bye!


	24. ¿Quieres volver al principio? Parte II

.

**Capítulo 24 - ¿Quieres volver al principio?**

.

**Parte II**

.

-¿Y cuál es mi respuesta? –preguntó Booth agachando más la mirada sin dejar de verla, pero Brennan empezó a sonreír.

-Lo acepto –dijo dándole el arma sin dejar de sonreír.

Booth estaba desconcertado con su sonrisa, parecía muy contenta de aceptar volver al principio.

-¿De verdad? –dijo ya regalándole una de sus sonrisas más fascinantes, que hizo que Brennan sonriera más levemente que antes e hiciera sus típicos movimientos de cabeza.

-Sí, pero hay una cosa que no comprendo del todo y que antes de seguir la quería aclarar –dijo poniéndose más seria.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿Por qué me llamas Brennan si cuando volví de Guatemala en nuestros primeros casos ya me llamabas "huesos"? Si me vas a llamar Brennan tendremos que volver a cuando nos conocimos y no quiero volver tan atrás.

Booth bajó la mirada riéndose. Brennan lo miró extrañada.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver tan atrás, pero no sabía si querías que te llamara "huesos" o Brennan. Como no te gustaba antes…

-Prefiero que me llames "huesos", estoy acostumbrada a que me llames así y da igual que volvamos al principio, esto no quiero que cambie, ¿sí?

Brennan dijo muy tranquila y con una sonrisa relajada. Booth la miraba y su corazón se disparó. Estaba aguantándose para no besarla ahí, soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, huesos, yo tampoco quiero seguir llamándote Brennan, ahora vámonos a desayunar -dijo intentando animarse a sí mismo.

Las cosas parecían haber terminado ahí, los días fueron pasando y con ellos los recuerdos de aquellos dos días en el club de parejas. Booth era el que más sentía las consecuencias de volver al principio. Cada día que pasaba se tornaba uno más sin poder tocar a Brennan, ésta por su vez parecía no estar afectada en lo absoluto, se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de olvidarse por completo de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ya se había pasado más de un mes y Booth seguía sin encontrar una oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y esto le estaba matando. Un día después de este "más de un mes" intentando volver al principio, Brennan estaba en su oficina, era muy temprano y tenían un nuevo caso, Booth rondaba por el Jeffersonian de arriba a abajo esperando la información de los "cerebritos" sobre la víctima, mientras tanto Brennan estaba mirando las radiografías en su computador cuando Ángela entró en la oficina:

-Adivina qué día es hoy –dijo ésta que traía un vestidito de nada, nada del trabajo, parecía que se iba de fiesta a las ocho de la mañana. Brennan la miró extrañada.

-¿Ángela, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –preguntó Brennan al notar que su amiga estaba con una ropa de festejo.

-Sólo te pregunto si adivinas qué día es hoy –dijo sonriendo. Brennan cogió su agenda y empezó a hojearla.

-Hoy no es día de nada Angi, creo que te confundes de data –dijo cerrando su agenda y volviéndose a su computador.

-Cariño, dentro de quince horas cuarenta cuatro minutos yo seré libre –dijo con expectativa. Brennan la miró y se rió.

-Angi, eres libre

-Ya lo sé, cariño, lo que digo es que dentro de algunas horas podré tener sexo desenfrenadamente con quien se me dé la gana

-Es el día en que pierdes el celibato

-Sí, hoy fue el día que marcó Sweets para que terminara este martirio

-¿Has hablado ya con Hodgins?

-¿Por qué crees que tengo que hablar con Hodgins? –dijo apoyándose en la mesa de Brennan.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es con él que perderás el celibato? –dijo extrañada. Ángela se levantó y fue próximo a la puerta.

-No tiene que ser con Hodgins, la verdad puede que sea con el primer hombre que entre por esta puerta –dijo apuntando a la puerta de la oficina, por donde en este instante iba entrando Booth.

-Huesos, aquí tienes los informes de Ho… -paró de hablar al ver cómo iba vestida Ángela y como le miraban tanto ella como Brennan.

-¡Vaya!, ¿He interrumpido algo? – dijo desconcertado por cómo le miraban. Ángela puso una cara pícara y fue junto a él muy seductora.

-Claro que no has interrumpido nada, tigre

-¡Vaya, Angi! Como estás de bonita hoy –dijo él flirteando con ella.

Brennan se levantó y también fue junto a él, le cogió los informes de la mano diciendo:

-Gracias por traérmelos, Booth, ya te puedes marchar - dijo demostrando que no le gustaba nada la escena que estaba presenciando y luego fue hacia el sofá, pero ni Booth ni Ángela se movieron, parecía que Brennan no estaba allí.

-¿Sabes, tigre? Hoy pierdo mi celibato, pero aun no tengo a nadie en mente para que me lo quite – dijo pícara aproximándose más a Booth que sonrió.

-Pues parece que los hombres del laboratorio no tardaran en hacer cola para ser los afortunados de poseer una mujer tan espectacular como tú, Angi –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿No tendrás planes para esta noche, verdad, tigre?

Brennan, que los miraba, respondió perspicaz:

-Sí tiene, Ángela, Booth es del FBI, tiene mucho qué hacer y aparte de eso tenemos un caso…

-No, Angi, no tengo nada, a no ser que me quieras hacer una proposición para esta noche – Booth interrumpió a Brennan y respondió cogiendo a Ángela por la cintura. Ángela sonrío pícara por sus movimientos.

-Pues te tengo una, si la quieres oír

Brennan estaba extrañada por los dos y sorprendida por la forma en que Booth cogía a Ángela de la cintura.

-Si viene de ti seguro que será una muy buena proposición –dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Dentro de algunas horas podré tener sexo totalmente libre de maleficios y prejuicios, ¿No quieres acompañarme, verdad? –dijo cogiéndolo a él de la corbata.

-Sería un placer, Angi -dijo en tono seductor. Brennan lo miró como si estuviera diciendo "¿¡y yo qué!", junto a Angi, o casi en paralelo.

-¿Sí? –dijo Ángela.

-¿Sí? –dijo Brennan.

Booth miró a Brennan y a la cara de celos que tenía y decidió provocarla, podría ser que sus celos llevasen a algo más, a una oportunidad de estar con ella. Aunque provocar celos en ella no fuera su intención al principio, ahora sí lo era.

-¿Qué pasa, huesos? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que tengo que liberar mi tensión sexual? Y nada mejor que sexo sin prejuicio para hacerlo –dijo volviendo a mirar a Ángela, en este instante entró Cam en la oficina diciendo:

-Dr. Brennan, ¿Podría venir un minuto a la platafor… -en este momento se dio cuenta de cómo estaban Booth y Ángela- ... ¡vaya!, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Brennan se levantó del sofá y, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, respondió cuando chocó su codo apropósito contra el de Booth al pasar a su lado:

-Booth le va a quitar el celibato a Ángela, Cam –dijo fulminándolo a él con la mirada y se fue a la plataforma.

Cam, que no creía esto, preguntó:

-¿De verdad le vas quitar el celibato a Ángela?

Booth sin soltar a Ángela miró a Cam y respondió:

-Sí, Cam, de verdad –dijo volviendo a mirar pícaro a Ángela. Cam intentó decir algo pero no lo dijo y se fue. Cuando ambos estaban a solas, Ángela le preguntó:

-¿Crees que ha caído?

-Sí, ¿No le viste la cara?, nunca la vi tan celosa, se veía en sus mejillas rosadas y en su tono frio, que siempre pone cuando algo no le agrada. Se ve preciosa cuando lo hace –dijo con cara de loco enamorado. Ángela sonrió y se alejó.

-La quieres demasiado ¿No, tigre?

-Mucho, aun cuando se pone de lo más terca –dijo suspirando con una triste sonrisa. Ángela le miró seria.

-¿Crees que Hodgins reaccionará igual?

-Estará loco si no lo hace, y aun más con lo preciosa que te has puesto hoy –dijo pícaro.

Ángela sonrió.

-Y es que no sabes que voy a preparar para la noche…

-Y no lo quiero saber, me es suficiente con que mañana los vea revoloteando entre besos por el laboratorio –dijo sonriendo y ambos se despidieron después de esto.

Brennan no paraba de seguir a Booth con la mirada, estaba celosa y no se lo negaba a nadie con la forma que miraba. Booth la miraba de vez en cuando y verla así le gustaba.

La tarde fue pasando, a las ocho de la noche Ángela se fue. Brennan se fue a las nueve porque Cam la obligó y no le dijo por qué, sólo le dijo que ella tenía que ir a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento no se sacaba de la mente la noche que iban a tener Ángela y Booth, y esto la entristecía. Se bañó, preparó una taza de cereal y se fue a la sala. No paraba de pensar en Booth y esto le quitó el hambre. Se sentó frente a la tele y cada vez que pasaban más los minutos ésta se desesperaba más. Se tocaba la boca una y otra vez diciéndose a sí misma lo tonta que estaba siendo, dejando a Booth libre como estaba. Encendió el televisor pero no veía nada, pasaba los canales muy rápido como si quisiera que el tiempo pasara igual. Cada vez más pensaba en el gusto abrumador de la boca de Booth y esto le ponía de los nervios, así que decidió dejar la televisión en un documental y cogió un libro. Se acostó en el sofá y se puso a leer.

En el departamento de Ángela, ésta daba vueltas en su cabeza. Había hablado con Brennan y ésta dijo que no le importaba en absoluto, confirmando así su teoría y la de Booth, pero ella ahora estaba impaciente por saber si Booth había hablado con Hodgins. Se reía al pensar que Brennan sospechaba que ella se iba a acostar con Booth aun sabiendo que ella no haría esto ni aunque estuviera muy ebria, así que se puso a esperarlo para decir que no iban a hacer nada, pues lo había llamado y su teléfono estaba a pagado.

Mientras las dos mujeres estaban desesperadas por su incierto futuro, en el Dinner Royal los hombres tomaban una copa.

-Ya son casi las diez, deberías irte.

-Sí, hoy la noche va a ser larga –dijo Hodgins dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Espero que la sacies, pues Ángela casi me come vivo –dijo Booth bromeando.

-Pues a mí no me importa cuando ella me come así –dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también me tengo que marchar, la noche espero que sea larga para mí también –dijo Booth levantándose.

-¡Booth! Respóndeme algo, ¿Para qué querías que te pagara tanta comida japonesa?

Booth sonrió.

-Adiós Hodgins, y ve a saciar a Ángela que se le merecen –dijo ya yéndose.

Ya eran casi las diez. Dos mujeres esperaban en sus casas por algo que, una sabía que iba a venir y la otra esperanzaba que lo hiciese. Mientras dos hombres surcaban la ciudad al encuentro de sus amadas, uno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, y el otro sólo deseaba estar con aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño aun sabiendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría al menos besarla.

Ya era la hora. Los corazones de estos hombres latían acelerados frente a la puerta de sus amigas, compañeras, mujeres y, especialmente, amadas. Ambos en un solo sonido tocaron el timbre.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Nunca había actualizado tan seguido, pero es que me convencieron de subirlo hoy. El próximo si será dentro de 3 días.<p>

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Hagan sus conspiraciones y díganme qué creen que pasará.

-¿**anonymous**? :s

-**Sukatao**, a quien nunca se le olvida comentar :D

-**Gaby**, me has convencido! (:

**-Lesly**: jajajaja- tienes razón, muy Muy sexy

**-BonezitaEmily:** Está bien, no soy más mala y actualizé rápido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :) já

**-Anto Bones 16**: gracias, yo ta mando saludos desde Colombia y me alegra que te guste el fic

**-Marie**: hola! Saluditos para ti desde mi país hasta Puerto Rico, pronto, pronto, muy pronto estarán juntos. Ah! y, el problema de lo de la página de inicio ya está resuelto? Es que creo que no aparecía porque no había actualizado desde hace días.

**-naNa:** Hola! no es mi intención hacerte llorar, pero sé que el fic lo hace llorar a uno :/ bye! saluditos y espero que pronto no vuelvas a llorar por este fic porque las cosas mejorarán

**-Mary Astorga:** Hola Mary! No puedo creer que te gastes tus ahorros en el cafe-internet, guau! Jajaja, pobre Hart, pero es que él si nos hace sufrir... Gracias por comentar, y saludos hasta Argentina! :D

**-Karla:** Me gusta tu nombre, un poco similar al mío. No mentira, casi no se parecen, pero me gusta que dejes tu review.

**-Juliana Zapata:** hola! tienes razón, sobre el otro capítulo. Lo voy a cambiar por el verdadero. Me gusta que critiquen constructivamente para darme cuenta de lo que está mal, y la verdad es que tenía mis dudas con ese capítulo. Gracias por comentar y escribe prontito!

**-Anonybones:** Hola! Te tengo pegada? Jajajaja qué bien!

Gracias a todas ustedes, y a las demás que no mencioné aquí porque ya les he contestado los reviews.

Bye!


	25. Eminentes incendios en DC

.

**Capítulo 25 - Eminentes incendios en DC**

.

**A**ntiguamente los bellos caballeros de armadura blanca eran esperados por sus amadas con el corazón en la mano, nunca sabrían si volverían o si nunca regresarían al calor de sus brazos, pero siempre, tanto el caballero como la amada sabían que, sea lo que sea que pasara, sus corazones siempre estarían unidos por toda la eternidad.

Ni Ángela ni Brennan sabían lo que habían planeado sus amados, pero estaban ambas con el corazón en la mano esperando inquietas y deseosas que aquel timbre, el cual acababa de sonar no fuera nadie excepto la figura de su amado.

.

**Departamento de Ángela**

El sonido del timbre le hizo temer, pensó que por un momento éste que tocaba no era nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida. Se estremeció sorprendida al ver que la figura que estaba en la puerta era la que ella de verdad quería.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hodgins? – dijo al abrir la puerta.

Hodgins la miró de arriba a abajo como quien esperaba una noche de pasión. Estar vestida de suéter no era muy apropiado. Al verla así soltó una sonrisa.

-Señorita Montenegro, yo, señor Jack, la vine a recoger para llevarla a su noche desenfrenada y llena de pasión – dijo haciéndole una reverencia como un bello caballero.

Ángela lo miró extrañada y sonrió.

-Estás loco, yo no voy a salir por ahí contigo sin saber a dónde me vas a llevar

Hodgins soltó un respiro de "¡dios mío, cómo me desconcertar esta mujer!" y luego se aproximó a ella enlazándola por la cintura.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Montenegro? – dijo muy seductor. Ángela puso cara de pícara.

-No, señor Jack, no le tengo miedo en lo absoluto, pero una dama no acompaña a un hombre tan elegante sin saber al menos sus intenciones para con ella – dijo entrando en el jugo que estaba haciendo Hodgins de llamarla por su primer nombre y ágil como un caballero.

Hodgins se aproximó más como si la fuera a besar pero luego fue a su oído y le susurró:

-Mis intenciones son todas de comerte viva, en un sitio alucinante, proporcionándote una aventura que nunca olvidarás, mi bella dama – remató dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero Ángela lo atrajo para besarlo de verdad. Cuando lo iba a hacer, Hodgins le impidió.

-Aún nos queda un par de horas para que puedas besarme, y si no me acompañas te perderás, tanto de los besos, como la cena que nos espera – dijo él soltándola y alejándose fingiendo que se iba.

Ángela se quedó en la puerta con cara pícara. Hodgins bajó hasta la limosina, pero cuando se iba aproximando a ella, Ángela se lanzó encima de él, ambos dieron un giro y ella acabó acorralada entre él y la limosina. Los corazones de los dos latían a mil por hora, la sonrisa de los dos era enorme. Ángela la fue difuminando a medida que se aproximaba más a su boca, pero Hodgins se mantuvo firme y la besó en la frente.

-¿Me vas a mantener así toda la noche?

-No tienes beso hasta que el reloj del parque marque las doce

-¿Y cómo sabremos si el reloj del parque marca las doce?

-Porque estaremos frente a él… -dijo alejándose de ella y abriendo la puerta- … ¿Me acompañas a mirar la hora?- dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual Ángela la tomó y ambos entraron en la limosina que se dirigió hacia el mismo parque donde se dieron su primer beso. Allí, cerca al árbol donde estaba el columpio había una cabaña de telas blancas y otra más grande que estaba cubriendo todo para que si lloviera no los mojase en lo absoluto. En el suelo había una manta blanca donde tenían comidas variadas pero todas afrodisíacas. Hodgins le dijo a Ángela que entrara en la cabaña y se pusiera la ropa que tenía allí para ella. Era una ropa medio "Rip" y cuando ésta salió, él la coronó con una corona de rosas hecha de plata y cristalitos. La llevó a la manta y se dispusieron a cenar. Hodgins no paraba de provocarla durante la cena con caricias en los más diversos sitios que la hacían vibrar de deseo. Faltaba un minuto para las doce, éste se aproximó y la llevó al columpio, le sentó en sus piernas, no de lado sino de frente. Cuando se oyó la primera señal del reloj no soportaron más, se hundieron en un beso ardiente, que podría incendiar toda DC. Muy rápidamente se fueron quitando la ropa y en menos de diez minutos Hodgins ya la estaba haciendo suya por primera vez después de un largo periodo de celibato. Ahora se consumía el primer foco del inevitable incendio de los amantes….

_-_Retroceso a las 09:59_-_

**Departamento de Brennan**

Hacía ya un tiempo que el libro que Brennan estaba leyendo había sido sustituido por los pensamientos más confusos y deseosos de tener a Booth con ella. Booth, de lo contrario, ya hacía un largo minuto que estaba frente a la puerta de ésta sin saber si timbrar o no. Sabía que si entraba en aquella casa tal vez no aspirara a salir de allí nunca más, pero temía lo que podría pasar, pues no aguantaba más estar cerca de Brennan y no acariciarla, así que decidió respirar hondo y tocar el timbre esperanzado que ella abriera y que "fuera lo que dios quisiera".

Cuando Brennan oyó el timbre su corazón se disparó, se quedó quieta, tenía miedo de que no fuera Booth o que sí fuera, pues sabía que ya no aguantaría más no tocarle. Después de oír el segundo sonar del timbre corrió hacia la puerta y le vio por la mirilla, intentó controlar su respiración y meterse en la cabeza que tenía que comportase, pues Booth había pedido que volvieran al pasado y esto no estaría de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella abrió, no le dio tiempo de decir nada, Booth estaba nervioso así que habló antes de todo.

-¡Vaya, huesos! ¿Qué hacías que no abriste antes? Aquí afuera está congelando ¿Acaso no sabes que la comida japonesa hay que comérsela caliente?… -dijo entrando en el departamento sin dejar que ella hablara en lo absoluto, entró como si nada hablando hecho un loco, como si necesitara hablar para no besarla. Se dirigió rápido hacia la mesita del salón poniendo allí las bolsas de comida que traía. Brennan no dijo nada, sólo sonrió sin que Booth se diera cuenta mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Huesos, qué es esto? –dijo cuando se aproximó a la mesa del salón y puso las bolsas que traía encima.

-Es mi cena –dijo yendo junto a él que cogió el tazón de cereal y se quedó a mirarlo.

-Huesos, esto es comida de pájaro, lo que te traje sí es tu cena –dijo saliendo con el tazón en la mano hacia la cocina. Brennan no dijo nada, sólo volvió a sonreír, al fin él había venido y estaba feliz por ello. Ella se aproximó a la mesa de la sala y se sentó en el sofá, apagando el televisor que parecía estorbarle.

-¿Dónde están? A ver… ¿Era en este sitio?...

Booth hablaba solo en la cocina, Brennan no lo miró caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las cosas.

-Booth, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó viendo que él estaba moviendo cosas en el gabinete de la cocina.

-Huesos, ¿me has cambiado las cosas de sitio? Porque los platos chinos estos que tienes, no están aquí –dijo moviendo más las cosas, Brennan se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, se apoyó en la alacena.

-Booth, están ahí abajo –dijo apuntando hacia donde estaban los platos. Booth se agachó para cogerlos.

-Huesos, ya te dije que no me gusta cuando cambias las cosas de sitio, parece hasta que no estoy en mi casa –dijo sacando los platos chinos de dentro del mueble y poniéndolos sobre la alacena sin levantarse para hacerlo.

-Y no lo estás.

Booth levantó la mirada.

-¿No estoy qué? –dijo ya levantándose y caminando para ir a la sala.

-Que no estás en tu casa.

Booth paró y respiró hondo, sabía que no era su casa pero deseaba que algún día lo fuera, que algún día pudiera llamar aquella casa su hogar porque allí era donde quería estar, quería estar con Brennan día y noche. Al pensar en esto, suspiró y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, Huesos, era sólo una forma de decir –dijo de espalda a ésta. Brennan le quedó mirando y él volvió a caminar hacia la sala, poniendo los platos en la mesa. Brennan no paraba de mirarlo, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte sólo porque él estaba allí, estaba quieta sólo observándole. Booth la miró allí parada y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces, Huesos?

Brennan le correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la sala.

-Pensé que ibas a estar con Angi –dijo como si le aliviara que él estuviera allí y no con Ángela. Booth sonrió y se sentó en el suelo recostando la espalda en el sofá.

-¿De verdad creíste que iba a ir con Ángela?

Brennan se sentó en el sofá cerca de él.

-Sí, creí que querías hacerlo con ella –dijo en tono desanimado agachando la mirada. Booth sonrió al ver que agachaba la mirada como si se avergonzara de los celos que había tenido cuando estaban en el Jeffersonian.

-Era solo un favor para Hodgins, él me pidió que consiguiera una cita con Ángela y a cambio me daría lo que yo quisiera –dijo lo último mirándola de arriba a abajo y pensando que lo que él quería era a ella, pero evitó decir que había hecho también el trato con Ángela para darle celos a Brennan. Ésta lo miró.

-¿Y qué pediste? –preguntó mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Booth soltó una gran sonrisa y puso una cara pícara.

-Pues, nuestra cena –dijo señalando la comida que estaba encima de la mesa con la cabeza, Brennan empezó.

- Bueno, ¿y qué trajiste para que comamos? –dijo cogiendo una de las bolsas para mirar lo que había adentro.

-Pues, para ti, nada –dijo quitándole la bolsa de las manos.

-¿Cómo? Pero acabas de decir que era nuestra cena –dijo extrañada.

-Sí, y lo es.

-Pues no comprendo ¿Cómo que nada es para mí si la cena es de los dos? –dijo confusa.

-Sí es para los dos, pero sólo te voy a dar si me acompañas aquí abajo –dijo mostrándole que se sentara a su lado en el suelo.

-Estoy cómoda aquí –dijo intentado coger otra bolsa de comida.

-No, no, sólo comes si te sientas aquí o de lo contrario comerás comida de pájaro

-Pero, ¡Booth! ¿Me dejarás sin comer?

-Sí, si no te sientas conmigo –dijo intentando ponerse serio.

-Pues no lo hago –dijo desafiándolo. Booth sonrió y miró penetrante a sus ojos desafiantes.

-Acompáñame, Huesos –dijo en bajo tono extendiéndole la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Aquel pedido provocó en Brennan un estremecimiento, parecía que le estaba pidiendo algo más que sólo acompañarlo en una cena. La mirada desafiante de ella se esfumó dando sitio a una sonrisa placida y sincera. Posó la mano encima de la mano de Booth y era como si su corazón estuviera a punto de parar. Los ojos de Booth le hacían sentir una seguridad increíble en aquel instante. Booth le apretó la mano delicadamente y la ayudó a bajar. Booth quería aproximarse y besarla ahí, en ese preciso instante, no paraba de mirarla y ella a él. Booth le acarició la mano cómo si fuera una forma de decirle que lo besara, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Brennan sintió su caricia y no evitó un suspiro y luego una sonrisa.

-Espero que hayas traído Miso para los dos.

Booth sonrió ante este comentario y le acostó la mano sobre su pierna como si dijera "no la quites de ahí que es mía".

-Sí, y también he traído Kyu Roll –dijo como si estuviera alucinando al recordar el sabor de esta exquisita comida. Brennan empezó a reír, ambos empezaron a quitar las cosas de dentro de las bolsas y a ponerlas abiertas sobre la mesa para poder servirse. Empezaron a comer entre risas, imaginando lo que Hodgins había preparado para Ángela, o lo que había pasado de gracioso en el caso que llevaban, o incluso de lo que hacían con la comida. Pero entre todo, ambos no evitaban los roces de manos o las miradas perdidas y esperanzadas que se regalaban.

Cuando estaban casi terminando:

-Huesos, dame un poco –dijo intentado coger lo que ella tenía en la mano.

-No, Booth, ya te comiste la tuya, ésta es la mía –dijo por su sopa que él intentaba darse una cucharada.

-Vamos, Huesos, no seas mala, la mía estaba mala, tienes que darme un poco para saber si la tuya está bien.

-No, Booth, y la tuya no estaba mala, o si no, no te la habrías comido toda –dijo intentando librarse de su cuchara. Booth cogió el último Sashimi que había.

-Pues tampoco te doy mi Sashimi.

-Pero es mío

-Ah, no te lo voy a dar si no me das un poco de sopa –se burló de ella en tono de broma.

-¡Pero si te los has comido todos y yo aún no he comido ninguno!

-Pero no te voy a dar si no me das sopa.

Brennan miró hacia la sopa y luego hacia él, tenía una cara de "que malo eres conmigo".

-Está bien, pero solo una cucharada, nada más –dijo cogiendo una cucharada y dándosela a él en la boca.

-¿Sólo una? –dijo él poniendo cara de perrito.

-Sí, sólo una, Booth, porque es mía.

Booth tragó lo que ella le dio en la boca y luego le devolvió su Sashimi.

-¿Sabes lo que falta, Huesos? –dijo apoyándose la espalda en el sofá y mirando hacia arriba. Brennan aun comía el Sashimi.

-No creo que falte nada, ya hemos comido todo

Booth sonrió ante su comentario, ya que él aún no se había comido su postre y no sabía si se la iba a llegar a comer o no.

-Nos falta la bebida, Huesos.

-¿No trajiste nada de beber, Booth? - preguntó poniendo el plato encima de la mesa.

-Sí, es que no tenían más Sake…

-Sake… -repitió ella como si estuviera espantada o recordando algo.

-Sí, Huesos, no lo tenían.

-Pero yo sí lo tengo –dijo levantándose de repente y dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus gabinetes de donde sacó una pequeña botella.

Booth aún no se había dado cuenta de la ropa que ella llevaba. Era una camisa larga, negra, de tiras que permitía ver la tirita del sujetador negro con detalles en verde claro. La camisa bajo la cintura parecía un vestidito que le llegaba a medio glúteo, al caminar se le notaba por debajo que llevaba un pequeño short negro que le marcaba la figura. Le gustó a Booth ver lo que llevaba, se quedó mirándola pensando como sería verla totalmente sin aquella ropa. Tenía en este momento envidia de todos los hombres que la habían tocado. Se quedó callado al verla volver hacia él, parecía que desfilaba para provocarle, y aunque no fuera así, él estaba en pocas condiciones de pensar en otra que no fuera tocarle.

-Me lo ha dado Ken Nakamura –dijo viniendo hacia Booth con la botella y dos pequeños vasos cuadrados.

-¿Por qué te dan mis amigos siempre todo lo que quieres? –dijo cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Brennan lo miró con cara de "¿por qué me lo dices así?".

-Fue para agradecer que encontrara a su hermana –dijo agachando la mirada. Booth sonrió y le levantó la mirada con el dedo en su barbilla.

-No lo dije por mal, es que me siento celoso de que te hagan regalos mis amigos.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso ya que no fue un regalo, él me lo dio porque yo se lo pedí.

-Bueno, ¿pero me vas a dar un poco de sake o no?

-Sí –dijo girándose hacia la mesa y poniendo los vasos ahí.

Booth la miraba cuidadosamente, estaba aguantándose para no besarla, la miraba y recordaba el sabor de su boca, la forma dulce que tenía de besar, sonreía sólo de mirarla así.

Brennan se giró hacia él.

-Bueno, toma, éste es el tuyo y el mío.

Booth cogió el vaso, Brennan ya se lo iba a tomar cuando éste la paró.

-No, Huesos, brindemos antes

-¿Brindar por qué?

-Pues por… por la noche, por todo.

-Booth, para brindar tenemos que tener un tema específico.

-Pues piensa tú en un tema que no sé en qué pensar.

Brennan asintió, y puso cara de estar pensando muy seriamente. Brennan pensaba en el tema cuando le vino a la cabeza la señora Peter y la charla que había tenido con ella, miró seria hacia Booth que esperaba paciente una respuesta. Brennan quería intentar arriesgarse.

-Brindemos por nuestra vuelta al principio, Booth.

Booth la miró desconcertado. ¿Por la vuelta al principio?, pero si esto era sólo una excusa que había inventado para poder encontrar otra solución para estar con ella, y brindar por esto era saber que no iba a pasar nada.

Brennan extendió el vaso para que él lo chocara contra el de ella. Booth miró al vaso y dijo desanimado:

-Sí, por el principio

Y luego se tomó todo el vasito de un solo trago.

-Booth, ¡no!…

El Sake le quitó el aire a Booth, se quedó atragantado con la bebida. Brennan se puso a ayudarle a respirar acariciando con fuerza su pecho y su espalda, pero para hacerlo recostó la espalda de Booth en el sofá y se puso de rodillas a su lado. Booth empezó a volver a respirar, pero al Brennan estar tan encima de él, no pudo evitar que su mano la enredara por la cintura. Brennan seguía masajeando su pecho y tenía cara de estar preocupada.

-¿Estás mejor? –dijo sin parar de masajear su pecho.

-Sí, Huesos, estoy mejor –dijo parando su mano y sujetándola. Brennan lo miró con cara de haberse asustado mucho por lo que había pasado.

-¿Es que no sabes que el saque se bebe de poquito a poco? –dijo recriminándolo, pero sin moverse. Booth le subió la mano hacia su rostro.

-Ya lo sé, ¿bueno?, no lo voy a volver a hacer –dijo acariciando muy levemente el rostro de ella. Brennan lo miraba sin parar y éste también. Booth bajó la mano hasta su boca y muy despacio la fue tocando. Brennan al sentir el contacto de su mano cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego los volvió a abrir encontrándose con los de Booth que cada vez más estaba más próximo a besarla. Booth no paraba de tocarle la boca y le miraba a los labios deseando tocarle con los suyos. Ya eran escasas las distancias, en sus miradas ya sólo se veían reflejados los ojos del otro. No obstante, cuando éstos estaban a punto de chocarse:

-Tengo algo para ti –dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la habitación. Booth se quedó con cara de "¡Dios mío, ayúdame!", bebió otro poco de sake y lo tomó despacio. Brennan no tardó mucho en venir, cuando llegó se arrodilló a su lado. Booth seguía apoyado en el sofá.

-Me lo ha dado la señora Peter para ti –dijo dándole la cadena con un símbolo en ella.

-¿Es igual al tuyo, no? El que ahora siempre llevas puesto –dijo cogiendo la cadena de sus manos.

-Es un símbolo maya muy parecido al Yin y el Yang de la cultura china –dijo cogiendo el suyo y mirándolo.

-¿Por qué te ha dado la señora Peter esto? –dijo poniéndoselo y cogiéndolo para mirarlo después de ponérselo, luego miró a Brennan que lo miraba muy fijamente.

-Ella quería que le prometiera algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Brennan se aproximó a él muy tiernamente, cogió su collar y lo entrelazó con el de él, dejando a ambos de la misma forma que estaban antes. Booth la miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-Me hizo prometer que…

Brennan parecía tener miedo de lo que iba a decir, era algo demasiado grande para no meditar antes de decir.

-¿Qué prometiste, Huesos? –dijo enlazándola suavemente por la cintura. Brennan suspiró al sentir lo que él hacía y se mordió la boca, su respiración parecía que se iba a acabar, le miraba fijo también.

-Todos me dicen que me tengo que acostar contigo, Booth –dijo agachando la mirada, Booth volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-No me importa lo que dicen todos, la única que importa eres tú

Brennan aún no le miraba.

-Quiero que me enseñes –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Booth le volvió a tocar la boca.

-¿Enseñarte qué?

-A sentir lo que sientes tú, y Ángela. Yo quiero sentirlo.

Booth sonrió.

-No te puedo enseñar eso, Huesos.

Brennan volvió a bajar la mirada e intentó soltar las cadenas.

-Está bien… -dijo en tono triste.

Booth detuvo su intento de soltar las cadenas.

-No los sueltes, da mala suerte

-No es verdad, Booth, sólo es un símbolo antiguo -dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-Ya lo sé, Huesos…

Booth le subió nuevamente el rostro delicadamente y se puso a mirarlo.

-No es eso, es que no se puede enseñar a los que ya saben lo que es.

-Pero yo no lo sé -dijo intentando desviar su mirada.

-Sí, lo sabes, sabes mejor que todos los que hablan de amor, porque no dices nada, Huesos, al contrario de todos, tú sólo lo demuestras, así que no te voy a enseñar lo que ya sabes.

Brennan se aproximó a su boca recogiendo el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-Aunque esto sea verdad, aun así quiero que me… me enseñes.

Booth volvió a tocarle a los labios, era alucinante el fulgor que transmitían ahora al moverse para gesticular aquellas palabras.

-¿Es lo que quieres de verdad?

Brennan asintió.

-La señora Petter dijo que sólo te diera esta cadena cuando estuviera segura de lo que quiero contigo, Booth –dijo mirándolo muy seria, su corazón estaba disparado.

-¿Y estás completamente segura de lo que va a pasar ahora, no?

-No… no sé que pasará mañana o después, Booth, pero ahora lo único que pienso es… es sentirte, Booth, porque te q… te deseo, deseo estar contigo, Booth, sin pensar en mañana, sólo en hoy, sólo en… lo que siento ahora, y lo que siento es que te anhelo con todo mi cuerpo y mi mente…

Booth al oír sus palabras ya no dudó más, era su hora. Había llegado la hora de amarla como siempre había soñado en hacerlo desde el día en que la conoció, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya era la hora de los dos amantes…

.

* * *

><p>Hola queridas lectoras, ¿Que tal el cap? ¿Buena la declaración de Brennan? espero que sí les haya gustado.<p>

Yo sé que éste tuvo largo, pero es que no quiero seguir partiendo los capítulos en dos porque si no no acabaríamos nunca con el fic.

De verdad que quería actualizar ayer pero... ugghh! En fin, aquí estuvo el capi. El próximo, ya saben dentro de tres días. Pero para no hacerlas sufrir tanto les tengo un trato:** En este momento el fic tiene 196 reviews, si éste capítulo sube ese número a los 216 reviews, subiré antes. Si no, pues al tercer día.**

Un saludo muy grande para **Mary Astorga, StefMarie06, BonezitaEmily, Karla, DeschanelBoreanaz, sukatao, Lesly azenet, Anto Bones 16, saray, Marie, cherie currie, Anonybones, Alejandra, Beauty' , Marifer26637, y Clocks17.**

**Bye! Prometo aclarar algunas dudas dentro del cap 27. **


	26. Deseos de cinco años de celibato

**Hola chicas, me han convencido, el fic llegó a sus 216 reviews, GRACIAS! Aquí se los dejo, un día antes. **

**IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES M. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 26 - Deseos de cinco años de celibato**

.

**P**odría el mundo derrumbarse, pero los amantes estando juntos nunca lo sentirían, porque sus cuerpos se protegerían mutuamente, sus deseos les curaría cualquier herida, sus miradas ocultarían el mundo alrededor de ellos y sus bocas construirían un nuevo futuro.

Booth estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Brennan estaba al lado de Booth, sentada de cuclillas, con las manos sujetaba el rostro de Booth y le miraba firmemente a los ojos. Ya él tenía una mano enlazando su cintura y con la otra tocaba el borde de la boca de Brennan. Con el dedo iba dibujando su boca como si ésta se saliera de su mano, como si por primera vez su boca se entreabriera a él, y le bastaba con pestañear para deshacerse de todo y volver a empezar, haciendo brotar cada vez más la boca que él tanto deseaba, ésta boca que su mano dibujaba, una boca elegida entre todas pero con soberana libertad elegida sólo para él, para que él la dibujara, y que por azar, él no buscaba comprender, coincidía exactamente con la boca de ella, que sonreía por el tacto de su mano.

La miraba de cerca, cada vez más de cerca. Las distancias eran cada vez menores, sus ojos se agradaban y fulminaban entre sí, ya sentían el tocar del rostro del otro pero aún se miraban. Respiraban confundidos, era un respirar caliente y apurado, parecían guardase el aire para este eminente momento de entrega mutua. Finalmente sus bocas se encontraron, primero sólo se tocaban, ambos mutuamente cambiaron de posiciones con la cabeza. Y ahora era decisivo, sus deseos anhelados en sus bocas se hicieron prevalecer, se chocaron entre sí ambos labios insaciables y empezaron a luchar tibiamente, con movimientos rápidos se besaban y se mordían con los propios labios, apoyaban apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde el aire iba y venía, con un perfume y un silencio cortado por los pequeños sonidos que emitían sus pretensiones.

Booth con la mano buscaba hundirse en el pelo de ella, acariciando lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras la besaba como si su boca se llenara de flores, con movimientos vivos y una fragancia oscura. Ambos se mordían y el dolor provocado en estos mordiscos era dulce, haciendo que se ahogaran en un breve y terrible absorbimiento simultáneo del aliento, esta instantánea sensación familiar a la muerte era bella ante ambos y provocaba que hubiera un solo sabor de boca, un solo sabor de néctar dulce.

Booth la atrajo más a él, haciendo que ella levantara su cuerpo dejándola un poco más arriba que él. Ella le quitó las manos del rostro y se puso a viajar con ellas en el pelo y cuello de él, y siempre que él intentaba respirar ésta lo atraía más impidiendo que esta increíble y angustiosa sensación de no querer soltarlo se tornara más intensa con cada movimiento de sus peleas de lengua. Booth la quería más cerca de él así que la atrajo por la cinturas más y más, sus manos viajaban por su espalda y su pelo, esta aproximación era visible en los latidos de ambos corazones, que, al ser tan fuertes, hacían que sus cuerpos temblasen entre sí, como la luna en el agua.

Booth ya no podía más con esta aproximación tan lejana, era un impedimento fastidioso a su cuerpo. Recorrió con su mano la espalda de ella bajando hasta su muslo e introduciendo su mano entre sus dos piernas. Brennan sentía y le gustaba, pero lo que la excitó fue cuando supo lo que pretendía él. Booth le sujetó fuerte el muslo y tiró de ella hacia él girando el cuerpo de Brennan hasta que ésta se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre las piernas de él. Ella, al ver lo que había hecho se separó un poco y lo miró sonriendo. Booth tenía una mirada llena de pasión en este momento, él le correspondió la sonrisa y ella puso su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello al libre arbitrio de Booth que no dudó en recorrerlo con sus labios besándolo, saboreándolo y mordiéndolo.

Ella vibraba con su forma de besarla, era imposible no querer volver al néctar de su boca, cuanto más se hundía en ella más la quería. Booth la hacía subirse cada vez más en él, ya la tenía casi por encima de sus intimidades y aún la tiraba más hacia arriba ya que esto le excitaba y le estaba volviendo loco. Brennan, cada vez que él la subía, daba pequeños gemidos. Los besos y las excitaciones los estaban dejando sin aire, pero no les importaba, querían cada vez más aproximarse el uno al otro, pero algo iba mal, Booth la volvió a subir, pero cuando ella sintió dio un suspiro no de placer sino de dolor, un fastidioso dolor que le hizo suspirar.

-Booth, ¡para! –dijo alejándose confusamente de él. Ambos estaban casi sin aire, ella tenía la boca de un color rojo vivo de tantos mordiscos y besos que Booth le había dado. Brennan puso las manos, ambas, sobre el pecho de él y se sentó más abajo, para alejarse. En cambio él sólo bajó las suyas, la estaba sujetando por las piernas.

Booth la miró al oír su susurro. Respiraba eufórico, besarla le había dejado cada vez más sin aire y agitado. Brennan lo miró con cara de que algo iba mal, él al ver su semblante lo primero que pensó fue que ella se iba a echar atrás, que se estaba arrepintiendo, que no quería hacer el amor con él, y no le gustaba en nada pensar en eso, y su temor creció cuando Brennan bajó la mirada. Respiraba muy fuerte, él le había sacado el aire. Booth se quedó inmóvil, se repitió a sí mismo que si Brennan no estaba segura y él ya había llegado hasta ese punto de euforia, la única solución para parar sus deseos era que él se tirara de aquel quinto piso, la deseaba y ya no suportaba más las dudas, no teniéndola encima de él y respirando de aquella sagaz forma. Brennan bajó las manos hacia su cinturón, pero él no lo sintió, estaba tan eufórico y tan asustado que no pensaba en nada excepto que ella había desistido.

Intentó controlar su respiración y llevó la mano hacia la barbilla de ella, diciendo mientras la levantaba:

-¿Qué pasa, Brennan? –dijo en tono suave y temeroso por su respuesta, pero cuando la miró estaba desconcertado, y al ver el rostro de ella se desplomó.

Ésta con su agitada respiración le sonreía como si nada, pero tenía la mirada de quien le iba a decir algo gracioso pero que no sabía si le iba a gustar. Brennan volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia abajo y luego hacia él que parecía como si estuviera asustado. Ella sonrió y le besó diciendo:

-Cocky

Al decir esto se separó un poco mordiéndose la boca para contener las ganas de reírse de lo que pasaba. Booth miró hacia abajo y vio que ella tenía las manos sobre su cinturón para quitárselo, volvió a mirarla, y, ella, con una sonrisa de niña le dio otro beso. Lo besó con los ojos abiertos, y éste también. Ella al percibir que él no le había entendido, ya que aún tenía los ojos confusos, le susurró entre besos:

-Puedo quitarte… ¿No?... tu cinturón… me haces daño…

Booth al oír esto, no evitó la sonrisa que se le dibujó en su rostro, estaba feliz por deshacer la duda de que ella no quería estar con él, y luego la volvió a besar con intensidad. Brennan intentaba quitarle el bendito cinturón, pero era imposible con él besándola así, volviéndose más imposible aun cuando éste le volvió a atraer hacia él. Brennan se escapó de su boca y le dijo graciosa:

-El cinturón, Booth.

Booth miró al cinturón indignado y empezó a intentar quitárselo, pero, como todo cuando tienes prisa, éste se resistió en desatar. Brennan se reía de su preciosa torpeza, y para dejarlo más nervioso empezó a besarlo y a acariciarlo. Booth se estaba poniendo frenético hasta que se quitó el cinturón, lo tiró donde cayera y animado dijo:

-¡Ya está! –dijo apurándose para besarla. Brennan sonrió.

-No, no está –dijo graciosa, intentando fingir que aún faltaba algo más que lo tenía que hacer esperar. Booth la miró con cara de perrito desconsolado.

-¿No está?

Brennan sonrió.

-No, no está, porque yo… -dijo poniendo cara de seductora y subiéndose más en cuerpo de él- … creo que estaba más arriba ¿no? –dijo mordiendo los labios de él con suavidad.

Booth, con lo que había hecho ella, se excitó y no gesticuló palabras, sólo asintió. Brennan sonrió tentadoramente y lo volvió a besar muy fuerte, lo quería comer vivo, le besaba como si le quisiera sacar el aire, aire que ambos no sabían cómo reponer en sus pulmones ya que mal se separaban para respirar, Brennan le cedía el cuello a él, el cual le agradecía dándole besos, pequeñas succiones y mordiscos, que le hacían vibrar y moverse, pero cuanto más se movía más excitaba a Booth ya que ella estaba sentada encima de sus intimidades.

Brennan le quería sentir más, empezó a acariciarle por dentro de la camisa pero esto no le servía de mucho así que, luego, como ésta le impedía ver el cuerpo de él, empezó a subirla. Booth le besaba el cuello y cuando vio que le quería quitar la camisa le ayudó, terminado él de quitársela. Brennan se quedó sobreexcitada cuando vio el pecho de él, fue deslizando las manos despacio por su torso y cuanto más bajaba más boquiabierta se quedaba, "¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo podía estar tan bueno este hombre!"

Subió el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, él la miraba muy seguro de sí, luego le hizo una indicación con la mirada como si digiera "¡ataca!" Ella sonrío y lo besó en la boca, luego empezó a besarlo en el cuello, con las manos viajaba por su torso y le arañaba dejándolo cada vez más animado. Le empezó a morder y a besar su pecho, le acariciaba los pezones con la boca y jugueteaba arañado y acariciando su abdomen con las manos. Booth sentía sus caricias y los arañazos que le hacían erguirse como si quisiera hacerla suya así, con pantalón y todo. Brennan se movía encima de él y le besaba provocándole cada vez más. Él ya no aguantaba más, también quería hacerle lo mismo, deslizaba sus manos de arriba a abajo por su espalda intentando encontrar el fin de su blusa pero sin soltarla mucho, para que ella al moverse no se bajara ni un poquito de encima de él. Cuando encontró la punta de la blusa subió sus manos dentro de ella. Brennan, que le besaba el cuello, dio un suspiro fuerte al sentir como él le quería quitar la blusa, fue hasta su boca y lo besó, luego se apartó un poco. Booth puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y fue subiendo lentamente. Brennan lo miraba estimulantemente anhelante, él miró hacia su cintura y acompañó sus manos que se deslizaban descubriendo su cuerpo al quitarle la blusa. Ella sentía como le subía las manos y, por excitación, cerró los ojos, se mordió la boca para evitar los suspiros de deseo que iba a dar, y al hacerlo, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, Booth vio como parecía que ella le mostraba el cuello para que lo besara y lo hizo, lo besó. Sin dejar de subir un poco más la blusa que ya estaba sobre sus senos. Él los notó aparecer al subirle más la blusa.

Cuando finalmente le había quitado toda la prenda, bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella y se puso a mirar sus senos. Brennan respiraba fuertemente, y al hacerlo, parecía que sus senos querían huir del sujetador. Ella volvió en sí y lo miró, parecía no creer en lo que veía y esto la hizo sonreír. Se acercó a él, le dio un beso leve y succionador como para despertarlo de su deslumbro. Booth recibió el beso y ella se alejó. Como antes, él acompañó sus ojos con la mirada, ella lo miraba tangible y ansiosa de que le acariciara de una vez, pero éste parecía querer grabar esta imagen en su memoria.

Brennan dirigió la vista hacia sus senos y luego lo miró a él, y puso la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que sus senos fuesen hacia delante. Booth al ver esto, no se contuvo más, se acercó, pero no le besó, primero sólo le acarició con los labios y con su respiración que estaba caliente. Deslizó su rostro en su busto como si delineara un camino para después recorrerlo con su boca, le subió una de sus manos por la espalda de ella para sujetarla, la otra enlazó su cintura y la acercó hacia él.

Brennan suspiró al sentirlo. Booth ahora finalmente empezó a recorrerle con la boca su busto, besando muy despacio y marcando su territorio con cada beso, luego con mordiscos y succiones que le marcaban su dulce piel. Brennan subió sus manos al cabello de él y le acarició, agarrándole para que no parara. Lo miró y vio que le mordía por encima del sujetador. Ella le buscó la boca dándole un beso fugaz y feroz, le mordió la boca de deseo, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más fuetes y cada vez más excitadas.

Brennan bajó las manos hasta el pantalón de él, ya no podía más, se lo quería quitar de una vez y sentirlo más cerca de ella. Booth volvió a besarle el busto mientras ella se lo desabrochaba sin mirar su pantalón. Cuando éste ya estaba desabrochado, ella empezó a tirar de él hacia abajo. Booth bajó sus manos que tenía recorriendo su espalda y la ayudó a quitárselo. Brennan levantó el cuerpo un poco, ya que aun estando sentada sobre él no había dejado de estar de rodillas. Booth pasó el pantalón entre las piernas de ella al bajarlo, se quitó el pantalón hasta más abajo de las rodillas y de ahí él se lo terminó de quitar moviendo las piernas. Cuando éste salió, Booth dirigió la mirada hacia ella que estaba de cuclillas frente a él, y al estar así le dejaba a la altura de su cintura. Él puso las manos en la cintura de ella y le acompañó con la mirada todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Brennan puso las manos en los hombros de Booth y le miraba, luego se perdió en un beso más y más recargado de pasión, besos que les sacó más el escaso aire que tenían. Booth la atrajo más a él, cuando se separó de su boca Booth miro hacia abajo, hacia la entre pierna de ella y llevó una mano hasta ahí, le tocó por encima del pequeño short con la mano abierta y luego la fue subiendo despacio. Él acompañaba su mano con la mirada y Brennan se echó hacia atrás al sentirle subir hacia sus senos con la mano.

Booth le subió despacio y le llevó la mano al cuello atrayéndola de vuelta y haciendo que se sentara sobre él al igual que antes, pero ahora sin el pantalón, solo con el short de ella y con el bóxer de él. Brennan se sentó despacio, pero lo primero que notó fue lo excitado que él estaba mediante la firmeza con la cual se encontraba su miembro. Booth atrajo su boca a la de él y la besó fugazmente, besando y mordiendo con fuerza, hasta que ésta bajó las manos con las cuales recorría su espalda y su pelo agitándolo al tocarle el abdomen lo que hizo que él la soltara mínimamente.

Booth, luego le besó el cuello y nuevamente la boca, le viajó con las manos por la espalda y le desabrochó despacio su sujetador, lo hizo sin deja de besarla. Luego le subió una mano al pelo y otra la enlazo en la cintura, le sujetó fuerte y empezó a reclinarla hacia un lado, muy despacio. Se fue poniendo encima de ella y la recostó totalmente quitando la mano que le sujetaba por la espalda y apoyándose en ella para no poner todo su peso sobre Brennan. Ambos ya estaban sin aire, necesitaban respirar así que él se bajó poco hacia su cuello y con una mano le fue quitando el sujetador. Cuando se lo quitó por completo, Brennan, que deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de él, le atrajo hacia arriba para besarlo, quería su boca ahora, quería sentir los labios que le estaban volviendo maniática de sus besos. Brennan daba pequeños gemidos y suspiros al sentir como le tocaba, Booth la miraba gemir y se quedaba cada vez más deslumbrado por la forma en que ella estaba, y ahora más que nunca deseaba seguir descubriendo las hazañas que ocultaba aquella dulce piel. Brennan se esforzó para ponerse encima de él y éste se la concedió. Ella siguió besándolo en la boca y luego en el cuello, fue bajando poco a poco. Booth le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, Brennan se dispuso a quitarle el bóxer y mordiéndose felizmente la boca lo fue bajando despacio.

Brennan sintió como el miembro de él la iba a penetrar y besó a Booth con más fuerza para que lo hiciera. Luego buscó algo para agarrarse, porque sabía que lo que iba a sentir iba a ser extraordinario y sólo encontró unos cables, que por su grado de excitación ni al menos miró para saber qué era. Con la otra mano le cogió del cuello. Booth se escapó un segundo de su boca y la miró, Brennan abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, estaba ardiente, parecía llamas de vivo fuego. Booth le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, que le hizo cerrar los ojos, luego se aproximó a su oído y susurró.

-¿Qué sientes, Brennan? –dijo esto y no esperó respuesta, la penetró despacio, pero tan firme lo hizo, que ella gimió al sentirle adentrándose en ella. También jaló lo que tenía en la mano. Pero esto no fue una buena idea, pues esos eran los cables del teléfono y de la lámpara que tenía en una mesita de la sala.

Cuando tiró de esto las cosas cayeron en el suelo. Brennan ni al menos lo sintió, pero Booth sí los vio caer y alucinó con ello. Él le buscó la mano para que no se hiciera daño y prosiguió a besarla, y a volverla loca con sus movimientos.

Ambos se besaron con fuerza, los sabores de ambas bocas habían cambiado, pues ahora no eran dos personas, eran una, una sola persona, un solo cuerpo, un solo deseo y un solo amor, amor que hizo incendiar toda DC con sus llamas, amor que los hacían intentar unirse más y más aun sabiendo que dos organismos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio, pero querían intentarlo, querían romper con todas las dudas metódicas que se habían proclamado durante esos últimos cinco años y que ahora se disipaban en la complacencia de ambos compañeros, amigos y amantes, principalmente amantes.

Brennan ya había pasado de su punto de satisfacción y Booth ya le había alcanzado sus más profundos rincones. Ambos órganos palpitaban por lo que habían sentido. Booth no paró de besarla hasta que ella recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Había finalizado la primera noche de estos dos amantes, ese fuego había sido saciado pero no apagado.

Booth se recostó hacia atrás, atrayendo a Brennan que respiraba atónita como él y recostándola sobre él, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Brennan se acomodó y cuando estaba cómoda sintió el último placer intenso de aquella noche y éste fue cuando sintió el miembro de él salir de su cuerpo. Esto le hizo aguantar la respiración, morderse la boca y soltarlo lentamente. Una sensación de satisfacción se expandía en el cuerpo de los dos. Ella se puso a oír el corazón de Booth, tenía una mano en su pecho, ésta estaba frente a ella y era con la que jugaba a dibujar y arañar el pecho de él, y la otra la tenía pasando por debajo de su brazo y apoyada en su hombro. Booth al sentirla así la enlazó por la cintura y le puso la otra mano en la cabeza para acariciarle el pelo, sintió como la respiración de ella poco a poco iba relajándose, y sintió cuando Brennan se durmió. Él miro para encima del sofá y tiró una manta con la cual los cubrió y una almohada la cual se puso en la cabeza. Tardó un poco en dormirse, se quedó a velarle el sueño a su pequeño ángel, que no parecía tanto un ángel cuando lo hacía, pero daba igual. Se quedó dormido al pensar como sería levantarse por la mañana con ella después de todo lo que habían hecho, cómo reaccionaría. El sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron, le besó a Brennan en el pelo y se durmió. Se durmieron los amantes que habían terminado ese eterno celibato y sólo esperarían cómo sería amanecer sintiendo lo que estaban transmitiendo sus pieles al dormir, sintiendo el calor que emancipaban mutuamente. Ahora DC se había calmado y todas las calles silenciaban los ruidos para que los cuatro amantes se durmiesen envueltos en su aura paradisíaca.

.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno el capi? Dejen review para saberlo, y, las que ya habían leído este fic saben que este cap era diferente, pero la verdad cuando lo estaba arreglando es que me pareció muy MA, y en Fanfic se puede subir sólo hasta M, sin mucha descripción, Y el original era demasiado descriptivo así que... -ni modo- u_u<p>

Lo bueno, es que pasado mañana salgo a vacaciones del colegio así que tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a mis fics, que el otro está descuidado.

bye! Nos leemos prontito, besos.


	27. Amanecer de los amantes

.

.

**Capítulo 27 - Amanecer de los amantes**

.

Los rayos de sol emitidos por aquel día clarearon primero en los ojos de Hodgins, que se puso a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que él había escogido amar. Le recorría buscando abrigo, buscando sentir que aquella noche había sido real y que después de estos largos meses que estuvo esperándola ahora podía despertarla entre besos.

-Buenos días, mi amor –dijo dándole un beso a Ángela y despertando de su velada noche.

-Buenos días –dijo retribuyendo el beso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que te he agotado! –dijo él besando su espalda.

-No estoy cansada, sólo espero el desayuno –dijo poniéndose sobre él.

-Desayuno servido, señorita Montenegro –dijo riéndose de su apetito matinal. Ángela se puso a besarle y a volverle a hacer el amor una vez más…

La luz se adentraba en el departamento de Brennan. Ambos amantes estaban acostados en el suelo.

Booth dormía tranquilo atado a Brennan. Ésta, por su vez, ya sentía la claridad de la intensa luz del día que se infiltraba perturbando sus sueños. Brennan sintió la luz en sus ojos y se quiso ocultar, pero había casi como olvidado en donde y con quien estaba dormida. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Booth, y al hacerlo, vino en sí. Cuando sintió el olor que desprendió el cuerpo de él respiró fuerte y sonrió al recordar que había pasado la noche con él, y aun más, que estaba recostada sobre él.

Abrió los ojos levemente ante la claridad pero se quedó quieta unos minutos disfrutando de esta increíble sensación de bienestar que tenía. Después de un tiempo así decidió mirarlo. Booth estaba dormido como un niño, Brennan se puso más arriba para verlo de frente, el rostro de él parecía estar iluminado por una deslumbrante luz que le agradaba a ella. Brennan cogió la manta que tenía sobre ellos y se cubrió por encima de sus cabezas con ella. La claridad de la luz disminuyó, pero el rostro de él seguía iluminado. Se aproximó y lo besó despacio, se alejó un poco y luego volvió a besarlo. Booth despertó sintiendo la boca de ella y le retribuyó el beso tiernamente. Cuando ella sintió que él le retribuía el beso se propuso a intensificar este, le besaba calurosa y apasionadamente.

Booth subió la mano hasta el cabello de ella y se puso a enredarse en él haciendo imposible que se separasen sus bocas. Se quedaron perdidos en este beso, un largo tiempo, pero Brennan quería más, salió de su boca y se dispuso a besarle el cuello. Besaba y mordía, quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo una vez más. Debajo de aquellas sabanas ambos cuerpos volvieron a encenderse.

Brennan le recorría el torso haciéndole las más diversificadas caricias. Booth pasó de un sueño tranquilo a una realidad ebria de pasión, buscaba la boca de Brennan desesperadamente, pero ésta no le obedecía en lo más mínimo, le daba cada mordisco en el pecho, haciéndole a él pensar que le iba a arrancar los diminutos vellos, lo arañaba como si sus uñas no pudiesen hacerle daño, le succionaba como si quisiera marcarlo como su propiedad. Booth la quería controlar, quería hacerla de él como antes, con ternura y caricias, pero ella no lo quería así. Brennan se subió hasta su boca con la intención de sacarle el aire y agitarlo, le besó con intensidad pero Booth aún seguía con la manía de ir despacio.

Brennan no aguantó más, entre besos succionadores cerca de su oído le susurró:

-Se salvaje, agente Booth –dijo mordiendo su cuello en la forma que sabía que lo iba a incendiar por completo, luego buscó su rostro. Booth la vio a los ojos y podría jurar que nunca los había visto tan vivos. Brennan ya respiraba eufórica, se aproximó a la boca de él y le mordió el labio con fuerza y lo dejó rojizo.

Booth ya no pudo aguantar su caballerismo. Ella quería un Booth salvaje, pues lo iba a tener. Booth se abalanzó para ponerse sobre ella y le besó fugazmente, le mordió muy fuerte el labio. Cuando lo soltó, éste estaba rojo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Booth le dio una sonrisa pícara como si dijera "tú lo has pedido". Brennan había desatado el fuego y deseaba quemarse en él.

Booth empezó a recorrerle el cuello, le besaba de tal forma que Brennan se agarraba a él con las uñas en su espalda. Booth le recorría el cuerpo, le besaba, le succionaba y le mordía haciendo que Brennan se avivara más. Ambos cuerpos se llenaron de llamas. Booth buscó la boca de Brennan y la encontró rebelándose contra sí misma, le besó sacando su rebeldía y su aire. Brennan intentó girarse y ponerse sobre éste, pero él se lo impidió. No sólo se lo impidió, también le cogió las manos y le prohibió tocarlo sujetándolas hacia arriba. Esto despertó en Brennan una furia enamorada, pues le gustaba mandar y no ser sumisa a mandatos. Booth le seguía besando con fuerza y le impedía tocarlo cada vez más, quería demostrarle que ella le pertenecía a él y que ya no había vuelta a atrás, quería disfrutar de su cuerpo al máximo y lo iba a hacer. Brennan se volvía irracional queriendo más de este hombre, y no poder hacer que él se lo diera, creía que necesitaba tocarlo para ello.

Booth se aproximó a la boca de ella y le besó al mismo instante que volvía a hacerla de él de una forma más constante y decidida que la anterior. Cuando se separó de la boca de ella ésta gimió y respiró por la boca como si el aire se hubiera quedado enganchado ahí. Brennan lo miró como si estuviera sorprendida por la forma en que él estaba. Booth al ver sus ojos sonrió pícaro y se puso a disfrutar de su cuerpo, de poder tocarlo con una extraña libertad la cual ella había proporcionado. No paraba de besarla y sus movimientos le hacían morderle y besarle más. Ambos cuerpos rivalizaban, pues ya no había barreras ni físicas ni biológicas, hasta la del sonido ya se había ido y lo único que oían era a sus corazones gritando fuerte que se entregasen más uno al otro.

Brennan ya casi no podía más, casi no podía respirar y Booth no se lo ponía fácil, Booth aun parecía muy agitado y esto le daba fuerzas y ganas a Brennan de complacerle más, ya no le importaba estar sumisa. Al contrario, si supiera que Booth llevaba dentro una fiera lo hubiera despertado antes. Booth se empezó a notar cansado y le besó a Brennan demostrando que ya no podía y ésta le retribuyó de la misma forma. Ambos respiraban con fuerza, se había terminado. Booth se acostó hacia un lado y Brennan siguió donde estaba, miraba hacia arriba atónita por lo que había pasado ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué le hacía Booth que su mundo racional desaparecía ante su tacto? ¿Era este el amor? ¿Esta sensación de querer más a una persona que te olvidadas hasta de ti misma? ¿Acaso sabía Booth que le provocaba esto?

Booth también respiraba atónito, antes temía como despertaría Brennan, pero ahora no tenía miedo de esto sino de que algún día no pudiera despertarse así. Viró la mirada hacia Brennan, la veía luchar para respirar como si no hubiera aire suficiente en aquella habitación. Brennan aun respiraba fuertemente cuando sintió que Booth le cogía de la mano, miró hacia su lado y lo vio ahí acostado, respirando fuertemente y con una sonrisa enorme. Brennan no evitó reírse, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso, juntó su frente con la de él. Booth sonrió mirándola amorosamente y le dijo en bajo tono:

-Buenos días, mi amor.

Brennan sonrió, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió delicadamente viéndose reflejada en los ojos marrones de él, ojos que le miraban con ternura y apasionamiento. Se sentía atada a estos ojos, no sólo por lo que había pasado, sino también porque estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto al permitirse amar y ser amada. Booth le volvió a dar un tierno beso y dijo:

-¿No me vas a dar los buenos días? -dijo poniéndose de lado para mirarla más cómodamente. Brennan sonrió y buscó la boca de él, la acarició con la suya sin besarle y dijo:

-Ya te los di, ¿O no te gustaron mis "buenos días"? -dijo y se mordió la boca. Booth sonrió al verla así y la besó, abrazándola con delicadeza.

-Sí que me gustó, espero despertarme así todos los días.

Ella sonrió y buscó sus ojos.

-¿Todos los días? -dijo juntando su frente con la de él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, todos los días, si quieres así, mi amor, ¿quieres despertar conmigo todos los días? -dijo llevando la mano a su rostro y acariciándolo delicadamente. Brennan al sentir su mano en su rostro cerró los ojos y respiró ya relajadamente, toda la euforia de minutos antes ya casi se había ido, lo que quedada ahora era una sensación de enamoramiento y dulzura por parte de los dos. Brennan buscó la boca de Booth aun con los ojos cerrados, parecía que su boca ya estaba enseñada a buscar a la de él, le dio un pequeño beso y asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a besarlo. Brennan también empezó a acariciarle el rostro cuando terminó de besarlo.

Se quedaron así un largo tiempo, parecía que sus ojos, sus caricias y los pequeños besos que se robaban a cada instante les sustituían las palabras, hasta que Brennan lo abrazó con fuerza demostrando que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Brennan lo soltó un poco y lo miró volviendo a juntar su frente con la de él.

-¿Cómo lo haremos, Booth? ¿Cómo serán las cosas en el Jeffersonian? Yo no quiero que te separen de mi ¿y si esto interfiere en nuestro trabajo? -dijo mirándolo preocupada.

-No lo sé. Pero nunca, ¿me estás oyendo?, nunca voy a permitir que me separen de ti, y no nos ha de interferir en lo absoluto -dijo intentando ser firme.

-Pero, ¿y si sí interfiere, Booth? ¿Si nos peleamos y te marchas sin querer verme? O si…

Brennan fue callada por un beso de Booth, beso que le dio intentando demostrarle todo el amor que tenía para ella.

-No pasará, ¿bueno? Estoy y voy a siempre estar contigo, Brennan, pase lo que pase. En este momento lo que teníamos y lo que tenemos tendrán que convivir juntos… -dijo volviendo a besarla apasionadamente. Brennan le correspondió con el mismo amor. Cuando se separó de su boca lo abrazó, Brennan no le negó a Booth que tenía miedo de lo que estaba por empezar en ningún momento, Booth sentía que tenía miedo.

-¿Te arrepientes, Brennan?

Ella lo miró seria.

-En lo absoluto, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, de esto no dudes, Booth.

Él sonrió ante su certeza y le besó con ganas de demostrarle que él tampoco.

-Me alegra, porque yo al igual que tú no me arrepiento y te digo que volvería a hacerlo.

Brennan sonrió y lo abrazó, se quedaba tranquila y segura al hacerlo. Booth le besaba el cabello y le acariciaba. Todo el fulgor de su pasión ahora estaba expandida en una atmosfera enamoradiza que los hacía quedarse sin saber lo que decir o hacer. Brennan rompió el silencio con una frase que era enteramente de ella:

-Booth, tenemos trabajo, debemos ir al Jeffersonian

Booth se rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en trabajo, Dr. Brennan?

Brennan lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Pasar todo el día aquí?

Booth le dio un pequeño beso.

-Sí.

-Pero tengo hambre, y si nos vamos podemos irnos a desayunar en el Dinner antes de ir al Jeffersonian -dijo como si le avergonzara.

Booth empezó a reírse.

-¿Tienes hambre? -dijo pícaro, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Booth, ya lo hicimos, y muy bien hecho, por así decirlo.

Booth sonrió ante su forma de decir que había disfrutado. Brennan se sentó y cogió la manta para taparse.

-¿Y no quieres volverlo a hacer? -dijo él intentando volver a acostarla.

-No, no quiero -dijo enfrentándose a él muy tentadoramente. Booth puso cara de perrito.

-¿De verdad no quieres? -dijo intentando sentarse para tenerla más cerca, pero ella cogió la manta y le cubrió la cara. Booth se acostó decepcionado.

-¡Bren!

Brennan comenzó a reír.

-No, no, Seeley, nada de nada hasta después del desayuno.

Booth empezó a reír y se quitó la manta del rostro.

-¿¡Seeley! ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

Brennan lo miró tímidamente.

-¿No te gusta que te llame así?

Booth se sentó a su lado.

-No es que no me guste, es que tienes tu forma de decir ¡Booth! -dijo lo último imitándola. Brennan rió de su imitación.

-Y tú también de decir ¡Huesos!, sin embargo ahora sólo me llamas Brennan o Bren.

Luego, Brennan se puso a reír analizando su forma de referirse a sí misma como "Huesos".

-No te gusta que te llame Brennan, ¿no es verdad?

Brennan balanceó la cabeza asegurando que no le gustaba. Booth sonrió.

-Pues vamos mi Huesos, vete a vestir para que podamos ir a desayunar -dijo dándole un beso. Brennan se levantó cubierta con la manta y él también se levantó buscando sus prendas de ropa, pero Brennan se dio cuenta de que el teléfono y la lamparita de su mesita estaban en el suelo.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué hiciste? -dijo apuntando a las cosas caídas en el suelo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Si fuiste tú la que las tiraste -dijo sonriendo.

-¡Booth! -dijo con cara de "no te creo nada". Booth se aproximó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

-Huesos, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? -dijo pícaro.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente -dijo muy seria y firme.

Booth sonrió y le dijo entre besos:

-Pues recuerda… que… cuando te hice mía… estabas tan excitada… que tiraste de los… de los cables que… estaban pasando bajo… el sofá

Brennan sonreía por sus besos.

-Yo no recuerdo eso.

Booth juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Pues deberías, porque tienes una bella y dolorosa costumbre de agarrarte a las cosas cuando estás excitada -dijo pícaro.

-Eso no es verdad, nunca me han dicho nada -dijo dándole un beso.

-Pues yo sí te lo digo, y si quieres te demostraré como es verdad

Brennan lo miró desconfiada de su demostración.

-¿Demostrar cómo?

Booth sonrió.

-Pues mira lo que le hiciste a mi espalda -dijo girándose. Brennan se quedó pasmada al ver los rasguños que ella le había hecho.

-¿Yo te hice eso? -dijo aun sin creerlo.

-Sí -dijo sonriente.

-Booth, ven, te voy a curar eso -dijo intentando tirar de él, pero éste la trajo de vuelta a sus brazos.

-No, no, son tus marcas y no me las vas a quitar -dijo seductor.

-Booth, no seas tonto, te puedes inflamar y sé que te duele -dijo intentando librarse de sus brazos e ir por algo para éste.

-No, Huesos, no insistas, no me duele. Me gusta, es como si me marcaras como tu propiedad y esto me gusta -dijo lo último besándola calorosamente.

-Eres demasiado besucón ¿sabías? Y muy, muy persuasor

Booth la abrazó más.

-¿Persuasor? -dijo pícaro.

-Booth, no -dijo firme para que él la soltara. Booth volvió a poner cara de perrito.

-¿Ni un poquito?

Brennan se rió.

-Ni un poquito, vamos que me voy a cambiar -dijo dándole un besito y saliendo hacia la habitación. Booth sonrió, le gustaba esto, su forma de ser a veces cariñosa, otras gruñona, otras enamorada y otras sólo su Huesos, la que le hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Booth se vistió y empezó a recoger las cosas que tenía en la sala, mientras las recogía pensaba en como les contarían eso a todos los del Jeffersonian. Y no le gustaban las conclusiones, pues sabía que Ángela se iba volver insoportable con preguntas, Hodgins con sus chistes sin gracia, Cam con sus comentarios y Sweets les iba a poner en terapia intensa o tal vez les iba a pedir un alejamiento como pareja, ya que su relación supone un vínculo no permitido por el FBI. Pensó y pensó, pero no era una decisión de él sino de ambos, así que se fue a la habitación de Brennan y se sentó en la cama a esperar que ella saliera del baño. Brennan cuando salió se sorprendió al verle allí.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -dijo dirigiéndose a su armario.

-Mirarte ¿o es que no puedo?

Brennan cogió unas prendas de ropa y fue hasta la cama.

-No estarás intentando persuadirme ¿no, Booth? –dijo poniéndose el pantalón. Booth sonrió y luego se puso serio. Brennan lo miró detalladamente mientras se cerraba el pantalón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué traes esa cara de preocupado? -dijo aproximándose a él y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Quieres ocultarlo, Huesos? -dijo con un tono de confusión.

-¿Ocultar qué? -preguntó extrañada.

-Pues esto, lo que está pasando entre tú y yo -dijo cogiendo su mano.

-Nunca he ocultado una relación, no veo el sentido para hacerlo, no me importa lo que dicen o dejan de decir.

Booth la miró y respiró hondo, lo que ella decía era verdad, Brennan nunca ocultaba nada, era sincera y no le importaba lo que decían de lo que estaba haciendo o no, pero él, al contrario de ella, siempre las ocultaba. Todas sus relaciones eran siempre reveladas después de mucho tiempo de que habían empezado.

-Lo sé, pero las normas del FBI son muy estrictas con respecto a las relaciones entre sus agentes.

Brennan se aproximó y le besó.

-Yo no soy una agente del FBI.

Booth sonrió.

-No, no lo eres, pero estás asignada al trabajo de campo bajo mi responsabilidad y esto te convierte en una agente, de forma que si te pasa algo el FBI es el que tiene que ser responsable por ti.

Brennan se levantó de la cama y se fue a coger una blusa, no sabía cómo responderle, no le gustaba ocultar las cosas, pues nunca fue buena en las mentiras, pero si no lo hacían la separarían de él. Booth la vio levantarse con una mirada medio perdida, se levantó y fue junto a ella, le abrazo por detrás diciendo:

-Si no quieres no lo haremos, solo te lo digo para que sepas.

Brennan respiró hondo.

-No, no te arrepientes ¿verdad, Booth?, no te… te echas atrás

Booth la giró y la miró firme a los ojos confusos de ella.

-Ni al menos pensé en eso. Ya te dije que no me arrepiento y que volvería a hacerlo. Te quiero Brennan, y estés segura de que ni el FBI ni nadie me quitará de tu lado, ¿entendiste?

Brennan lo besó cuando terminó de hablar. Fue un beso intenso que demostraba que ella sentía todo lo que él había dicho, después del beso le abrazó fuerte.

-De acuerdo, acepto que lo ocultemos, pero te advierto de ante mano que no soy muy buena mintiendo y no me voy a privar de cosas que me gusta hacer, pero intentaré ser discreta ante los del FBI y del laboratorio, principalmente ante Ángela y Hodgins que son muy buenos descubriendo este tipo de cosas.

Booth sonrió, ella pensaba lo mismo que él, que Ángela y Hodgins son muy astutos y cogen este tipo de cosas casi en el aire.

-Huesos, ¿qué quieres decir con "cosas que te gustan hacer"?

Brennan lo miró pícara y lo volvió a besar. Booth sonrió y pensó -"dios mío, que pretenderá esta mujer hacer conmigo"- y luego se hundió en el beso de ella. Había empezado una nueva etapa en la vida de los dos, habían cosas nuevas de las cuales tenían que enfrentarse y tendrían que hacerlo juntos, porque era así que funcionaban enfrentándose unidos a lo que iba a venir de ahora en delante… ¿Resistirá su amor a esto o será pasajero este fuego que quema dentro de los dos en ese exacto instante?… no lo saben, pero seguirán adelante unidos ante todo lo que aún va a pasar…

* * *

><p>Hi! Estoy de vuelta. Mmm... parece que los dos están muy seguros... ;) Gracias a todas las que comentan jajajajaxD me hacen reír con sus reviews y me animan a subir cada 3 días un capi nuevo.<p>

Ah! y, **esto que les voy a decir es sumamente importante, así que si leen este fic por favor léanlo:  
><strong>

**IMPORTANTE: sé que varias de ustedes me han preguntado que cuántos capítulos voy a subir. Bueno, la verdad es que yo al principio del fic tenía pensado subir todos los capítulos. La autora del fic, "Annyday", me envió todos los capítulos del fic que ella publicó en Fotolog, que fueron 84 capítulos. Ella no terminó la historia así que me dijo que yo le podría dar un final. Y lo voy a hacer, claro que sí. Pero ese no es el punto. El caso es que yo no sé si ustedes estén dispuestas a leer tantos capítulos, porque hay algunos en los que sólo se narra un poco de la relación de ByB como pareja, con Parker, citas, cosas así, así que yo podría saltarme ese tipo de capítulos y sólo subir en los que se desarrollan los problemas que vienen pronto para ese par, para sí acortar la historia y que no sea tan larga.**

**Les planteo esta situación porque estoy consciente de que no a todos les gusta leer cosas que son tan largas, más si son 85 capítulos (contando el cap final), así que espero que ustedes me digan si quieren que los suba todos, si están dispuestas a leerlos o si no lo están, en cuyo caso subiré los más importantes.**

**Si optan por lo primero yo los subo todos encantada, porque eso es lo que yo quiero, pero al fin y al cabo subí el fic es por ustedes y para ustedes, así que ustedes deciden. Los capítulos que les digo que se ve un poco de ByB no son relevantes en la historia ni en los problemas, sólo le da más romanticismo al fic.**

**Piénsenlo y díganme qué opinan y dependiendo de lo que la mayoría diga así lo haré.**

Bye! Nos leemos prontito 0_0

**BerryFlower**


	28. Un juego para calmar pasiones

ESTE FIC PERTENECE A DAYANE DA SILVA Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 28 - UN JUEGO PARA CALMAR PASIVIDADES**

.

.

Para amar es necesario que ambos cedan un poco, que ambos se apoyen en cosas aunque no les agraden pero que tengan que hacer, porque es lo mejor para los dos, es lo mejor para su amor.

Brennan y Booth salieron del departamento en dirección al Royal Diner, dentro del auto Brennan no negaba en lo más mínimo que le agradaba esta nueva forma de estar con Booth, estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándole y haciéndole caricias. Bienvenidos eran los semáforos aquel día, pues Booth la podía corresponder con sus más dulces besos y sus más tiernas miradas, parecía que no había nada más que ellos. Llegaron al Diner y se fueron a la mesa de siempre, pero antes de sentarse Booth la detuvo.

-Huesos, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en la mesa de allí atrás? –dijo apuntando a una mesa que no estaba a la vista de las cristalerías del lugar, siendo un sitio más discreto.

-Siempre nos sentamos aquí, ¿por qué quieres sentarte allí? –dijo ella sin comprender los motivos de Booth.

-Es que aquí todos nos miran, y si vamos allí estaremos a solas y no corremos riesgos de que aparezca de pronto alguien del laboratorio –dijo pícaro.

Brennan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Booth le tomó la mano y se dirigieron a una mesa arrinconada, donde Booth podía ver todos los que entraban y salían, para así tener más tiempo para estar con Brennan. Se sentaron y pidieron lo de siempre. Cuando el camarero se alejó de ellos, Booth no evitó atraer la boca de Brennan y besarla dócilmente, parecía inevitable para ambos el contacto de sus bocas. Después del beso Brennan se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Booth y luego hacia la salida.

-¿Crees que vendrán Hodgins y Ángela por aquí hoy?, ¿por eso nos sentamos en esta mesa?

Booth sonrió y aproximó su rostro al de ella.

-Nos sentamos aquí para estar solos, y aquí nadie nos interrumpe –dijo besándola y atrayéndola a él.

-No nos tienen que interrumpir, pues no estamos haciendo nada… -dijo pícara cogiendo la corbata de él y atrayéndolo más a ella para que no se alejara mucho de su boca.

-Sabes que no deberíamos estar de este modo aquí, ¿no? –dijo intentando aclarar para que parara.

-Yo te lo advertí, que no me iba a privar, Booth –dijo apartándose de él como si le enfadara esa situación. Booth la trajo de vuelta a él.

-No quiero que te prives pero, ¿y si lo tomamos como un juego? –dijo intentando persuadirla.

-¿un juego? –dijo acercándose con una cara de que le gustaba la proposición.

-Sí, un juego, para que podamos aguantar las horas de trabajo.

Brennan puso cara de estar cada vez más interesada por el "juego".

-¿Y que juego es?

Booth se apoyó en la mesa y sonrió por su agitación, luego la miró firme.

-Pues el juego es simple, no nos podemos tocar, ni besar, ni acariciarnos…

-Pero entonces no podemos hacer nada –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Si me dejaras explicarte y no interrumpieras…

-Está bien, perdón, no te enfades –dijo ella sonriendo para hacerle gracia. En ese momento el camarero trajo el desayuno, ambos empezaron a comer. Booth había parado su explicación y no había seguido más.

-¿Me vas a decir de qué se trata el juego o no? –dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Ah, sí. El juego, pues como te dije, está prohibido cualquier roce en los horarios de las ocho cuando llegamos al Jeffersonian hasta la una cuando salimos a almorzar. Luego, desde las dos y media hasta las ocho de la noche cuando normalmente deberías salir del Jeffersonian –dijo muy tranquilo, pues pensaba que sería fácil aguantarse esas horas.

-No veo nada de divertido en este juego. No, no me gusta –dijo apoyándose en la mesa y girando la cucharilla en el café.

-No es para gustarte, es para que guardes todas las ganas que tienes durante el horario de trabajo y las liberes en los horarios libres –dijo intentando parecer gracioso.

-Esto no nos va a funcionar –dijo sabiendo que no se iba a aguantar tanto.

-Pues tendrá que ser así, si lo hacemos de esta forma no nos confundiremos cuando estemos en el Jeffersonian y toda la tensión que acumulemos en el día la liberaremos cuando estemos a solas –dijo lo último recorriendo la pierna de ella con la mano, cosa que provocó a Brennan, la cual se acercó a él.

-¿qué hora es? –preguntó ella.

Booth la miró extrañado pero respondió:

-Faltan veinte minutos para las ocho, ¿por…

Booth no terminó de hablar y Brennan lo besó con fuerza. Los labios viciosos de Booth la estaban volviendo adicta a ellos. Booth siguió el beso y Brennan fue llegando cada vez más próximo a él, hasta que éste la paró.

-Huesos, ¿qué pretendes?

Brennan sonrío pícara.

-Aun no son las ocho, eso significa que aun eres mío y pretendo aprovechar –dijo siguiendo el beso.

Booth la volvió a parar.

-Huesos, pero aquí no es seguro que hagas esto, y si nos vamos al auto será más seguro allí, pues los cristales son negros –dijo lo último pícaramente.

Brennan sonrió.

-No, no quiero eso, sólo quiero que me beses, Booth, sólo que me beses –dijo acercándose a su rostro delicadamente. Booth sonrió, acercó la mano al rostro de ella y lo acarició, para luego hundirse en un beso muy dulce y sin maleficios. Brennan sólo quería sentirle los labios y disfrutar del nuevo sabor que tenía desde que habían despertado. Se quedaran en su aura enamoradiza un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron ir al Jeffersonian. Llegaban felices, así que no contenían las risas embobadas uno del otro. Había llegado la hora, tenían que entrar en el instituto. Brennan antes de entrar miró a Booth y asintió como si dijera "listo, es hora". Booth le sonrió y se dispusieron a entrar.

En la plataforma estaba Clark, solitario. Booth entró como si empujara a Brennan hacia adentro con una mano en su espalda recostada muy delicadamente. Se iban dirigiendo hacia la oficina de Brennan como si quisiesen pasar desapercibidos pero Cam los vio y vino en su dirección diciendo:

-Vaya, vaya…por fin llega la pareja más famosa de toda DC.

Booth y Brennan se congelaron de arriba a abajo al oír estas palabras ¿Quién era Cam, una bruja o qué? Apenas los había mirado y ya sabía que eran pareja. Booth apartó rápidamente la mano de la espalda de Brennan. Ambos se miraron rápidamente y respondieron con énfasis su más vieja frase.

-¡No somos pareja! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Cam los miró extrañada y balanceó la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Están practicando como decir esa frase, no? Porque cada vez suena menos convincente.

Brennan miró a Booth confusa y él a ella, y Cam a los dos que parecían estar atormentados.

-Está todo bien entre ustedes, ¿no? Se ven muy raros –dijo Cam analizándolos con cuidado. Booth se mordió los labios y se tapó la boca con el puño cerrado, Brennan lo miró, éste aparentaba estar muy nervioso y pensó cómo es que un agente del FBI se ponía tan nervioso por una tontería, luego miró a Cam.

-Sí, Cam, estamos bien, pero ¿a qué viene lo de "pareja"? –dijo con una postura muy firme sin mostrarse nerviosa.

-Deduzco por sus caras que no han leído el periódico hoy –dijo al ver que ellos no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

Booth al oír lo del periódico pensó "dios mío, ¿qué ya salió hasta en el periódico lo mío con Brennan?". Cam miró a Booth y su forma de estar en ese momento mientras le daba el periódico a Brennan.

-¿estás bien, Seeley?, pareces nervioso.

Booth se quitó la mano de la boca y se puso serio. Brennan lo miró rápidamente y se puso a mirar el periódico.

-Sí, Cam, estoy bien. Haber… ¿Qué dice el periódico? –dijo mirando a Brennan que respondió graciosa:

-Pues que somos la pareja más famosa de DC.

Booth al oír lo que dijo y en la forma en la que lo dijo se quedó desconcertado. Se aproximó a ella y miró el periódico leyendo en voz alta:

-La pareja formada por el Agente Seeley Booth y la Antropóloga forense y escritora Temperance Brennan fueron considerados como la pareja más famosa de DC, por su servicio prestado al estado en el cumplimento de la ley.

A medida que iba leyendo más avergonzado se sentía, por un minuto pensó que Cam los había descubierto, y peor, que lo habían publicado hasta en el periódico. Brennan miró la forma en que Booth a medida que leía se ponía menos nervioso, y le dijo:

-¿Verdad que somos la pareja más famosa de DC hoy? –dijo queriendo reírse de él. Booth la miró y al verla así, queriendo reírse de él, tuvo unas ganas enormes de llenarla de besos, pero le respondió jocoso:

-Sí, lo somos, pero yo salgo mejor en la foto.

Brennan al oírlo lo fulminó con la mirada. Cam los observaba y no evitó preguntar:

-Chicos, ¿de verdad están bien?

Ambos la miraron.

-Sí Cam, estamos bien, ¿hay algo nuevo en el caso? –preguntó saliendo en dirección a la plataforma. Booth la miró, parecía que no le afectaba en nada lo que estaban pasando minutos antes, de pronto sólo era la Dra. Brennan preocupándose por el caso como siempre lo hacía. Cam la siguió y él se quedó parado mirando. Brennan se aproximó a Clark y Cam le dijo:

-Hemos encontrado fracturas post mortem en la base del cráneo, puede que al mover el cuerpo de la víctima…

Clark continuó.

-También he encontrado una fisura en las falanges y en el epicóndilo lateral derecho.

-¿Has comparado las marcas para saber si fueron hechas por lo mismo que hizo las del cráneo? –preguntó Brennan sin quitar el ojo del cadáver. Booth subió a la plataforma y les quedó observando.

-He retirado las pruebas para analizarlas, pero necesitaría a Ángela, pues las marcas son muy pequeñas.

-Pues cuando los tengan podrían avisarme, estaré en mi oficina… -dijo bajando de la plataforma.

-Sí, Dra.

Booth la siguió.

-Espera, huesos –dijo cuando ella ya iba entrando en la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth? –dijo sentándose en su silla.

-Nada, es que vas muy rápido –dijo apoyándose en la mesa a su lado. Brennan sonrió y lo miró.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar a que venga Ángela para que podamos identificar a la víctima –dijo seria y luego miró al ordenador.

-Para quien no sabe mentir finges muy bien, ¿sabías, Huesos?

Brennan lo miró sonriendo.

-Booth, ¿qué quieres?, me prohibiste que tuviéramos contacto físico, así que tengo que concentrarme en algo.

Booth sonrió por su sinceridad.

-Bueno, entonces para que no te sientas tentada a besarme mejor me voy al FBI, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo levantándose, luego se levantó para salir pero Brennan se levantó tras él diciendo.

-Booth, ¿vendrás a recogerme para que almorcemos juntos?

Él se aproximó a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Claro que vendré a buscarte.

Brennan sonrió y luego miró la mano de él que estaba acariciando la suya.

-Habías dicho que están prohibidos los roces y las caricias –dijo señalando sus manos. Booth sonrió.

-Y lo están, pero así te dejo ansiosa para la hora de la comida.

Brennan sonrió.

-Deberías irte –dijo señalando la puerta, pues si éste tardase un poco más ella lo iba a besar sin medir las consecuencias.

-Ya me voy y si encuentras algo sobre el caso antes de la hora de la comida llámame que vendré corriendo –dijo con cara de que vendría más por ella que por el caso, luego se fue.

La mañana nunca había pasado tan lenta. No había señal de Ángela y Hodgins. Brennan intentaba concentrarse en el caso, pero a veces sin percibirlo estaba pensando en Booth. Esto no era distinto en la oficina del FBI, ya que Booth pasó toda la mañana pensando en si era real o no la noche y la mañana que había pasado al lado de Brennan, pero necesitaba saber si sus dudas eran ciertas y si Sweets los apartaría si su relación saliera a flota, así que fue a la oficina de él.

-Hola, Sweets –dijo entrando en la oficina.

-Ah, hola agente Booth, ¿pasa algo? –dijo yendo en dirección a su sillón y tirando unas carpetas encima de la mesa. Booth se aproximó sentándose.

-No, no pasa nada, ¿por qué crees que pasa algo? –dijo nervioso.

-Por nada, pues ¿a qué me vino a ver? –dijo Sweets acomodándose en su sillón.

-Pues… sabes esto… lo que paso entre huesos y yo… lo del sueño… -dijo dando vueltas sin saber cómo explicarse, pero Sweets lo interrumpió.

-Que pensaste que estabas enamorado de la Doctora –dijo tratando de aclarar sus vueltas.

-Sí, eso y… ¿y si… ya sabes, y si es verdad? –dijo aun sin saber cómo decirlo.

-Agente Booth, ya hemos tocado este tema muchas veces, usted cuando estuvo en coma asimiló lo que la Doctora escribió en su libro, pero ambos sabemos que la Doctora no lo ve como usted a ella.

-Sí, Sweets… pero ¿y si Huesos me corresponde?, ya sabes, ¿y si ella quiere ser mi pareja?…

-Tendría que separarlos –respondió Sweets tranquilo.

-¿Por qué? –dijo exaltándose.

-Son las normas del FBI, agente Booth, pero eso no será necesario, ¿no es verdad? –dijo desconfiando de la reacción de Booth.

-Ah… sí, sí… necesario… no será necesario –dijo nervioso.

-Agente Booth, ¿no estará usted pensando en declararse a la Doctora, o sí? –dijo intentando sacarle la información.

-No, que va Sweets, ¿yo? ¿Declararme?, que, que va –dijo levantándose para salir pero se dio la vuelta cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Sweets, pero si no existieran las normas del FBI, personalmente, qué dirías, ¿podríamos estar juntos?

Sweets, que aún estaba sentado le respondió muy sinceramente.

-No, agente Booth…

.

* * *

><p>Hi! Como están? A petición del público subiré los 85 capítulos (siiiiiiiii! :D) Gracias por apoyar la causa, así que los subiré completicos :)<p>

¿Que tal el capi? ¿Cómo que Sweets no cree que hagan buena pareja? El próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de dos días y los seguiré subiendo así a petición de dos muy fieles lectoras.

Aiiiiiii! y el otro fic no lo he actualizado porque ando tan corta de inspiración. Demasiado. Escribo una línea y ya no quiero escribir más :'(

Bien!, saluditos a Marie, Lesly azenet, Sukatao, Marifer26637, Militha93, BonezitaEmily, Gaby, Pequeboreanaz, Daniela, Alejandra, Anonybones, CherieCurie, y YessiEv que siempre andan tan pendientes del fic.

Nos leemos dentro de dos días.

BerryFlower.


	29. El sentimiento del amor

ESTE FIC PERTENECE A DAYANE DA SILVA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HART HANSON Y BONES DE FOX.

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

-Sweets, pero si no existieran las normas del FBI, personalmente, qué dirías, ¿podríamos estar juntos?

Sweets que aún estaba sentado le respondió muy sinceramente:

-No, agente Booth… no podrían…

.

**CAPÍTULO 29 - EL SENTIMIENTO DEL AMOR**

.

La aceptación de los amigos en la materia del amor hace que ésta sea mejor, ya que es siempre bueno que tus amigos te digan que has tomado una buena decisión al estar con aquella mujer o aquel hombre que amas...

-No, agente Booth… no podrían, personalmente, DEBERÍAN, o mejor dicho, DEBEN estar juntos.

Booth al oírlo sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, chico –dijo animado saliendo de la oficina, pero Sweets le preguntó.

-Pero agente Booth, ¿a qué vinieron…

Booth cerró la puerta tras de sí diciendo:

-Hasta luego, Sweets.

Sweets continuó.

-…vinieron esas preguntas?

Respiró fuerte y se quedó allí sentado. Booth se marchó feliz por saber que Sweets los apoyaba y triste por saber que no se podrían remediar las normas del FBI. Se fue derecho al Jeffersonian, al llegar buscó desesperado a Brennan en la plataforma, quería verla, necesitaba verla, pero no estaba, así que se fue rápidamente hasta su oficina.

-Huesos, ¿estás aquí? –dijo al entrar, pero ella tampoco estaba allí. Ella también quería verlo, así que estaba atenta en todo momento a que él fuera a buscarla, cuando lo oyó buscándola salió de la sala de Ángela y le dijo ansiosa:

-Booth, estoy aquí.

Booth sonrió al verla y se fue a donde estaba ella, que después de hablarle volvió a dentro de la oficina de Ángela. Él corrió para verla de cerca, moría de ganas de besarle, pero cuando entró en la oficina de Ángela por su desgracia vio que estaban allí Cam y Clark junto a ella.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –dijo al entrar un poco decepcionado. Brennan intentó no mirarle, pues se estaba aguantando para no darle un beso a sus viciosos labios desde el momento en que oyó su voz, así que respiró y le respondió normalmente.

-Hemos identificado a la víctima, se llama Darius Salterrar, es de aquí de DC, su hermano denuncio su desaparición hace cuatro meses, ésta es la dirección de su hermano –dijo aproximándose a él para darle unos papeles y junto con estos una contenida sonrisa y una mirada ansiosa por la presencia de Cam y Clark allí en ese momento.

-Bien, pues vámonos Huesos, tenemos que hablar con su hermano –dijo intentando llevársela de allí cuanto antes para estar con ella, pero Brennan no lo comprendió.

-Pero dijiste que íbamos a comer juntos –dijo desanimada, pues pensó que él ni al menos la había echado de menos. Booth le sonrió desesperado.

-Sí, Huesos, vamos a "comer" y luego a hablar con el hermano de la víctima, ¿ok? –dijo volviendo a llevársela.

-Está bien, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos –dijo saliendo y yendo hacia su oficina. Booth la siguió. Cam, que estaba allí mientras los dos hablaban, se quedó más desconfiada que antes.

-¿No cree que estos dos ocultan algo, Sr. Edison?… -dijo Cam, pero Clark la miró con cara de "estás un poco loca, doctora". Cam al ver cómo la miraba Clark controló sus sospechas- … déjalo, es mejor que me vaya yo también –dijo saliendo y dejando a Clark solo.

Brennan y Booth se fueron hacia la camionera. Apenas pusieron los pies dentro de ésta y cerraron las puertas, y ya estaban hundidos en un largo beso que deseaban desde que se habían dado el último hacía algunas horas.

Brennan se alejó diciendo mientras sujetaba el rostro de Booth y le daba pequeños besitos:

-Cuando… dijiste que íbamos… a comer… ¿a qué te referías?… ¿a comida de verdad? … ¿o a que… te iba a… comer… yo?… -dijo lo último dándole un beso más largo. Booth sonrió y la atrajo a él lo más que podía dentro del auto.

-Pues a lo que quieras primero… -dijo pícaro besándola desesperado.

-Tu departamento está más cerca de aquí que el mío –dijo también pícara.

-Pues que no se diga dos veces, Dra. Brennan –dijo dándole un último beso antes de encender el auto para irse. Durante el camino Brennan pasó todo el tiempo provocándole con caricias y tentaciones como desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa sabiendo que esto aceleraba el corazón del pobre hombre. Cuando bajaron del auto Booth no esperó dos veces para abrazarla y besarla en plena calle.

-Te echaba de menos, mi amor –dijo abrazándola y levantándola para llevarla así hasta el ascensor del edificio. Presionó el botón y mientras esperaban se comían vivos la boca uno del otro, pero por su desgracia cuando la puerta se abrió dentro estaba una viejita que los miró asustadiza.

Brennan contuvo las ganas de reír. Entraron en el ascensor, Booth se puso las manos en los bolsillos para no agarrar a Brennan allí dentro del ascensor con la viejita mirando, pero ésta de lo contario quería hacerle sufrir, así que se quedó mirándolo frente a frente haciéndole juego con la mirada. Cuando el ascensor paró ella le cogió de la corbata y le llevó fuera de éste, haciendo que él la dejara acorralada en la pared. Booth, que sabía que la viejita los estaba mirando, intentó controlarla.

-Huesos… -dijo en voz baja pero de pronto se oyó una voz que venía de atrás de él.

-¡Haber, chico! ¿La vas a agarrar o tendré que enseñarte?, ¿es que no vez que ella está a punto de morirse de ganas?… la juventud de hoy en día no sabe cómo aprovechar el tiempo, si fuera mi época ella ya estaría hasta sin ropa… -dijo la señora dentro del ascensor mientras éste se cerraba. Booth y Brennan no soportaron, empezaron a reírse de lo tontos que parecían. Booth recostó la cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras reía y le susurró:

-Huesos ¿ves lo que provocas? –dijo y la miró sonriendo.

Brennan lo miró con cara de niña como si dijera "no me lo digas así" y se mordió la boca. Booth la miró, se veía preciosa cuando ponía esa carita de niña y le miraba con los ojos sencillos y delicados, aunque dentro de estos se pudiese ver la pasión que le consumía por dentro. Él llevó la mano a su rostro y le acarició muy suavemente.

-No me mires así mi amor, que me matas –dijo esto y le dio un beso temeroso y delicado. Muy distinto a los de antes, era difícil para ambos comprender como de pronto sus besos cambiaban de fogosos a tímidos, y de delicados a llenos de pasión.

Booth le acariciaba el rostro mientras le besaba, Brennan le soltó la corbata y le enlazo por el cuello. Se quedaron así hundidos en aquel beso durante unos largos minutos, cuando se separaron ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero, Brennan, mi niña, te quiero –dijo lo último dándole en beso en el hombro. Brennan sonrió al sentirle así, se sentía relajada al tenerle así con ella. Luego, después de un tiempo así, ella no aguantó más, le deseaba, así que le susurró:

-Haber, chico, ¿me vas a agarrar o tendré que enseñarte? –dijo pícara cortando el aire romántico y poniendo uno apasionado. Booth sonrió y le miro pícaro.

-Pues creo que tendrás que enseñarme, Dra. Brennan –dijo Booth mirándola a los ojos y a la boca deseosa de ella mientras la acorralaba más en la pared.

-será una honra, agente Booth –dijo sonriendo hasta que lo besó con fuerza. Booth se dejó llevar por ella que lo besaba muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo muy afectuosamente.

Brennan lo sujetó firme de la camisa y lo giró para acorralarlo a él contra la pared. Luego él hizo lo mismo y se giraron el uno acorralando al otro hasta que Booth la acorraló frente a la puerta del departamento de él. Se besaban, acariciaban y mordían mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta, pero Brennan se estaba consumiendo de deseo de entrar cuanto antes en el departamento.

-¿Vas abrir esto o te desnudaré aquí mismo? –dijo mientras lo besaba.

-Pues no sería mala idea –dijo pícaro mientras intentaba encontrar la cerradura de la puerta con la llave, pero no la encontraba.

-Huesos… no puedo abrir –dijo porque ésta no le dejaba ni al menos respirar. Brennan no le hizo caso y siguió con sus caricias, Booth se estaba volviendo loco, quería abrazarla más intensamente pero no podía, pues no conseguía abrir la puerta.

-Booth… ¿quieres que la abra yo? –dijo mientras le mordía los labios.

-No, lo hago yo –dijo demostrando quién era el macho alfa. Brennan lo seguía besando y torturando, hasta que él encontró la cerradura de la puerta.

-¡Entró! –dijo y la miró eufórico, ya que ahora por fin la podía hacer suya.

-¡Vaya!, pues yo no lo he sentido –dijo graciosa mirándolo.

-Muy graciosa, Huesos… muy graciosa… -dijo y la volvió a besar, mientras abrió la puerta y entró en el departamento nuevamente llevándola atada por la cintura.

Al entrar Brennan se soltó de él, se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió una extraña sensación al observar el departamento de él. Booth cerró la puerta y se fue junto a ella deseoso de volver a las caricias. La abrazó por detrás muy placenteramente y le susurró:

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo al percibir su mirada perdida en el departamento. Brennan respiró hondo al sentirle atándola por la cintura.

-Me es… es extraño –dijo dudando de sí.

-¿Qué es extraño? –dijo acurrucándose en el cuello de ella.

-Estuve aquí muchas veces, pero ahora tengo miedo –dijo sin pensar al menos. Booth la giró para mirarla.

-¿Miedo? ¿A mí? –preguntó confuso.

-No, no a ti, sino a lo que estoy experimentando.

Booth sonrió.

-¿Qué experimentas, Brennan?

Ella se giró.

-No lo sé, una vez dijiste que lograría sentir como Ángela y tú… y al mirar tu departamento me siento inquieta, hay algo que no sé cómo explicarlo y me impacienta por dentro, Booth, algo que… que me hace vivir a cuenta de querer sentir como tú –dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Brennan lo miró extrañada.

-No sé por qué me das las gracias.

Booth juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Porque es la forma más bonita que he oído a alguien decir que me quiere.

Brennan bajó la mirada y pensó para sí misma si era cierto ¿era esta la sensación del querer? ¿Esta inquietud? ¿Esta dependencia a alguien ajeno a ella? ¿Cómo podía Booth convivir con esto? Era agobiante querer más de una cosa que no te sacia aunque lo tengas allí junto ti.

Booth le levantó la mirada y la acorraló en sus calientes ojos. Brennan no sabía qué hacer, lo sentía y deseaba sentir más, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos la dejaban así ahora? ¿Era esto lo que le ardía en un placentero fuego del cual anhelaba quemarse siempre? Miraba los ojos de él buscando sus respuestas. Booth le tomó una mano y llevó la otra mano a su rostro, poniéndose a acariciarlo suavemente mientras le susurraba:

-Te quiero.

Estas palabras le subieron como un escalofrío a ella. Toda la euforia de minutos antes se había ido y estas palabras le hacían preguntarse ¿querer? ¿Quería a Booth? ¿Por eso solo le bastaba el sutil toque de él para provocarle los más distintos temores y deseos? Booth se aproximó a ella con su boca y le besó tenuemente. Beso que le erizó toda la piel que le hizo sentirse la mujer más importante del mundo en unos segundos. La boca de Booth sabía distinta, como cuando estaban en el club para parejas y ella se cortó el dedo. ¿Era este el gusto del amor? ¿Había llegado su hora de amar? ¿Era esto lo que dijo Ángela? Y finalmente: ¿Lo amaba?, ¿Amaba a Booth?

.

* * *

><p>Buen capi? A mí la última parte me pareció tierna, pero me encanta más el próximo capítulo, va a estar super tierno... Jajajaja pobre Sweets todo lo que ustedes le dijeron. Ya ven que él no es malo, a mí me encanta ver al pobre Sweets en la tele peleando con Booth.<p>

Mmm... Le atinan cuando dicen que para Brennan es más difícil. Yo tampoco resistiría tanto en su lugar =D

Saluditos de nuevo a todos esos lugares que jamás pensé que este fic sería leído; a Puerto Rico, Argentina, México ¿Hay alguna mexicana aquí?, Chile... y a las colombianas!

Nos leemos dentro de dos días.

BerryFlower.


	30. La nueva mujer

**ESTE FIC PERTENECE A DAYANE DA SILVA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 30 – LA NUEVA MUJER**

.

**T**odo acto tiene consecuencias, sean éstas buenas o malas. Las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas nos hacen crecer y evolucionar, pero nuestros actos abarcan decisiones, decisiones que no siempre pensamos cuando actuamos y las repercusiones de estas nos pueden llegar a arruinar la vida….

Era eso, lo amaba, amaba a Booth…

Booth la besaba suavemente, como si su boca se tratara de un algodón de azúcar que se derretiría si él llegara a besarla más fuerte. Este dulce beso era desorientador, tanto, que desorientó la propia lógica. La boca de la Dra. Temperance temblaba a medida en que su irracionalismo se despertaba en ella, pues éste le causaba miedo, miedo de poder llegar a ser irracional, dentro de su cabeza aquel dulce beso del hombre al cual Brennan amaba causaba destrozos en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba saber que era cierto, su racionalismo no podría aceptar algo tan meticuloso sin pruebas razonadas de que estaba siendo totalmente coherente y precisa en sus decisiones. Booth la sintió perdida, su boca trémula le demostraba que algo le estaba pasando, se alejó un poco y la miró fijo a los ojos cristalinos de ella. Brennan sintió su boca alejándose y abrió los ojos delicadamente deparándose con los de él. Estaba confundida, así que sin pensar soltó lo primero que se le escapó de la cabeza:

-Necesito datos.

Booth le quedó mirando extrañado y luego sonrió largamente. Brennan, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba dentro de ella, empeoró con la sonrisa de él.

-No sé de qué te ríes -dijo casi como si le enojara no saber que le pasaba a ella misma y que él si lo supiera. Booth se rió y apoyó su frente en la de ella mirándola juguetonamente.

-Me rio porque cada vez más me olvido que eres un cerebrito, mi pequeña científica chiflada.

Brennan sonrió y luego volvió a ponerse seria.

-No sé qué me pasa, es difícil para mí, Booth, es difícil no saber de algo que se supone que todos saben, necesito estudiar este comportamiento de mis oxitocinas y mis vasopresinas…

Booth la besó para que parara de hablar, estaba ya demasiado científica y esto no le gustaba, pues temía que su pequeño cerebro de Einstein se diera por confundirla demasiado. Brennan correspondió al beso atontado de él y cuando éste se alejó ella sólo gesticuló unas últimas palabras.

-…Necesito respuestas -dijo abriendo los ojos.

Booth sonrió mirándola, así parecía que su mente le estaba haciendo una dura broma y Brennan estaba cayendo en ella inocentemente. Él no sabía cómo ayudarla a comprender lo que le pasaba dentro con palabras, sólo le podría mostrar con los lenguajes más antiguos del mundo: las miradas y las caricias, sabía que con esto le bastaría para que supiera que le pasaba o que le ayudaría a comprenderse a sí misma.

-¿Quieres tus respuestas?, pues mírame a los ojos -dijo mirándola penetrantemente.

-Qué supones, ¿qué mis respuestas están dentro de ellos? -preguntó confusa.

-Tú sólo míralos, intenta llegar hasta lo más hondo de ellos que yo te ayudaré a encontrar las respuestas -dijo acariciando el rostro de ella.

-¿Cómo me vas a ayudar así? -dijo ella como si él la estuviera tomando del pelo.

-Quieres que te enseñe, ¿no? -dijo llevando su mano al rostro de ella y acariciándolo.

-Sí -dijo cerrando y abriendo los ojos delicadamente al sentir el rozar de la mano de él en su rostro. Parecía que su piel sentía las cosas más delicadamente que antes.

-Pues mírame y siénteme, Brennan, pues pienso hacerte el amor a mi forma, sin mordiscos ni arañazos, sólo te quiero hacer sentir mi piel en la tuya sin que haya euforia en esto, solo quiero rozarte con mi boca y acariciarte con mi respiración de la misma forma que ahora.

Brennan lo miraba firme, ¿de verdad estaban allí sus respuestas? ¿Están en los ojos y en las caricias de Booth? No sabía si de verdad estaban allí, pero quería arriesgarse a buscarlas en lo más profundo de los ojos de él, porque si había un lugar en el mundo donde se sentiría a salvo para buscar algo sin miedo éste era en los ojos de él.

No respondió y ni era preciso hacerlo, pues Booth sabía cuál era la respuesta. Brennan cerró los ojos esperando la boca de él, la cual sentía que se aproximaba por lo caliente que era su respiración. Booth le tocó la boca con la de él y este contacto tan suave hizo que el cuerpo de ella se enfriara y calentara a la vez, sintió una rara y memorable sensación a la vez. No era necesario nada más que este toque tan sutil para despertar en ella sensaciones inusitadas y distintas.

El sabor de su boca no se había ido, continuaba como antes este sabor delicado que le hacía anhelar más allá de los deseos de su piel. Fue un largo beso pero distinto, pues ninguno de los dos se movía. Booth la tenía cogida de la mano mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Brennan tenía las dos manos abajo desde el principio. El beso fue cortado por él que se alejó un poco sin dejar de mirarla penetrantemente. Ella lo miraba buscando sus respuestas tal y como él le había mandado. Booth se alejó sólo lo necesario para tomarla en brazos, sin embargo lo extraño es que al hacerlo pensó que ella lo iba a alejar pero no lo hizo, ni lo evitó, ni gritó, ni desvío la mirada de los ojos de él. Al contrario, sólo rodeó el cuello de el con sus brazos.

Brennan lo miraba absorta en algo nuevo, algo que hacía que su cabeza o su razonamiento no se revelara, sólo prevalecían sus sentidos y estos estaban a flor de piel. Booth, con ella en sus brazos, la miraba maravillado, parecía que su niña estaba creciendo por dentro, pues el brillo de sus ojos era deslumbrante y lleno de vida. Se volvió a hundir en su boca, pero ambos se quedaron mirando penetrantemente. Empezaba el duelo, del cual los dos ambicionaban ganar, la primera batalla era la pregunta clave: ¿lo quiero? Se preguntaba Brennan mirando penetrante a los ojos de él, pero esta pregunta fue anulada por él, que cerró los ojos haciendo que ella se diera cuenta que él también estaba vulnerable a tal pregunta, así que ella no se opuso a su decisión, difuminó esta pregunta y decidió proseguir a recorrer pruebas de sus carencias hacia él, cerró los ojos y se puso a sentir cómo su boca era acariciada lentamente por la de él.

Mientras Brennan reconocía la boca de él, Booth se dispuso a ir hasta la habitación, paró frente a la cama y se quedó con ella en sus brazos ahí. Sentía a Brennan distinta, sentía cómo ella estaba sumisa pero no con euforia como por la mañana, ahora era diferente, ella estaba sumisa por voluntad propia, pues quería sentir o buscar respuestas en él. La empezó a recostar en la cama muy despacio, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y así permaneció aunque él ahora hubiera parado de besarla. Booth la miraba y le acariciaba el rostro con la boca mientras se quitaba el cinturón ya que no le quería hacer daño como antes. Brennan le llevó la mano al rostro y se puso a acariciarlo muy apaciblemente. Booth se quitó el cinturón y también se puso a acariciarle el rostro, más en especial la boca, sus caricias hacían que Brennan sintiera más inquietud pero no euforia. Él la volvió a besar y se hundieron uno en la boca del otro, y así siguieron sin prisa, sin exaltación. Se deshicieron de las prendas que separaban el contacto de sus pieles. Iban tan lentamente que era como si fuera la primera vez, no solo la primera vez que estaban juntos, sino también como la primera vez que se entregaban a alguien. Sus cuerpos se fundieron aún antes de que Booth la hiciera suya, y cuando lo hizo demarcó una nueva línea. Pero ésta no era una entupida línea sino era la línea que demostraba el punto de partida del amor.

Brennan en ese instante obtuvo su respuesta, desparecieron los razonamientos, la lógica ahora era imprecisa y desechable, el amor destruyó a la ciencia y liberó a la mujer que se ocultaba temerosamente dentro de ella, una mujer amada y amante. Ya era tarde, nadie ni nada podría remediar lo sucedido, Booth le había grabado en su delicada piel su nombre y su pasión haciendo que ella aprendiera qué es el amor, y ésta le había grabado mediante su entrega y sus caricias que él era el hombre de su vida.

Las barreras, las batallas, los campos armados de ciencia y razonamiento fueron destruidos en aquella cama, los amantes y el amor salieron vencedores de tal mortal guerra y el premio a esta era un nuevo empezar, era la entrega de ambos corazones llenos del más puro y sincero amor. Sin embargo, la batalla los cansó y por más placentero que fuera este cansancio no pasó de ser agotador e hizo que ambos amantes se entregaran a los brazos de Morfeo…

El tiempo pasó y pasó muy rápido, la luna ya había tomado su lugar en el cielo, las luces de la ciudad competían tintineantes contra las estrellas que yacían inmunes y perspicaces en el cielo. En aquella cama aun repulsaban los amantes que, aún dormidos, se acariciaban a través del calor que emancipaba de sus unidos cuerpos, pero sus velados sueños fueron interrumpidos por los insoportables pitidos del móvil de Booth. Brennan forzada por este inoportuno sonido se despertó, Booth estaba atándola por detrás mientras tenía la cabeza acurrucada en su nuca. Brennan sentía como su respiración caliente acariciaba su nuca de forma agradable, ¡qué bien se sentía allí! con aquellos brazos protegiéndola de aquella forma tan cariñosa. Pero el celular no dejaba de sonar, ¿quién diablos los osaba despertar con tan brava perspicacia? Forzosamente Brennan intentó liberarse de los brazos de Booth que al sentirlo, aún estando dormido, la atrajo de vuelta. Era agradable intentar salir y que él la atrajera de vuelta como si fuera una muñeca a la cual se negaba en deshacerse. Le daban ganas de obedecerle a aquel sutil pedido y quedarse allí en sus brazos, pero el sonido no paraba, así que ella aun costosamente se escapó de los brazos de Booth y fue por el móvil. Brennan estaba tan dormida o tan embobada por el nuevo descubrimiento que ni al menos percibió que la habitación estaba en penumbras y que solo brillaba la luna a través de la ventana.

Fue por el pitido y por la luz que salía del móvil que estaba en el suelo junto a todas las otras prendas de ropa. Cuando lo cogió ni al menos miró quién era o quien no, sólo quería volver a la cama junto a Booth. Abrió el móvil cuando se estaba acostando junto a Booth.

-Brennan –contestó ella.

"Brennan". ¿Qué le paso a la "Dra. Brennan"? Se había aparcado totalmente el mundo racional y ahora no era la Dra. Temperance Brennan, sólo era Brennan la mujer. Booth la recibió cariñosamente. Estaba dormido profundamente, pero sus instintos sobrecogedores hacia ella le hacían sentir y reaccionar a querer protegerla y amarla. Brennan se acostó sobre él y se puso a mirarlo.

_-¿Dr. Brennan? -_dijo extrañada por la voz dormida de Brennan y aún más porque había contestado por el teléfono de Booth. Brennan se puso a acariciar el rostro de Booth, sonreía al hacerlo, estaba embobada en la forma iluminada y atractiva en que se veía.

Le respondió a Cam mientras le daba un pequeño besito a Booth:

-Sí, Cam, soy yo -después del pequeño beso, Booth quedó con la boca en piquito como si esperara otro besito, Brennan sonreía.

Cam oyó su respuesta y le habló:

-_Doctora, ¿dónde está?..._

Brennan jugaba con la boca de Booth y uno de sus dedos, ya que éste al sentir el dedo de ella pasando sobre su boca pensaba que era la boca de ella y la buscaba desesperado para sentirla…

_-Doctora, hace horas que la espero_ -dijo Cam que se estaba preocupando porque ninguno de los dos había vuelto al laboratorio, pero para Brennan estas palabras repercutieron distintas. ¿Horas? ¿Qué horas son? Dijo y miró hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche de Booth, que marcaban las nueve y media de la noche. ¿Noche? ¿Qué había pasado con la tarde? ¿Y con el caso?

.

* * *

><p>Hi chicas! Awwww =) les dije que este capítulo era muy tierno, verdad? me encanta! A que estuvo muy lindo, no? Pero, siempre algo les echa a perder su momento, en este caso Cam.<p>

Mmm, me di cuenta que varias lectoras SÍ son mexicanas, jejeje, más de las que yo pensaba, saluditos, también a las ESPAÑOLAS; bueno, en realidad sólo hay una, pero por si las moscas; y a la única hondureña de este fic ;)

Y no, Hannah no sale en este fic, y si por mi fuera que apareciera en este fic también la arrollaría con un carro jejeje sorry for her pero el corazón de Booth sólo le pertenece a una mujer. Además también no aparece porque este fic fue escrito hace mucho cuando apenas iba a salir la quinta temporada, osea Hannah no existía.

Y saludito especial para YessiEv que de nuevo deja su review, su fic me encanta eh!

bye bye! Dudas, preguntas e inquietudes al final con el botoncito azul! :P

-Berryflower-


	31. Forma de demostrar el amor

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE , FUE ESCRITO POR DAYANE DA SILVA. LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES PERTENECEN A HART HANSON Y FOX**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 31 - FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR EL AMOR**

**.**

**E**n una pareja las decisiones son o tienen que ser tomadas de mutuo acuerdo, pues el apoyo y la ayuda que uno ofrece al otro vienen a formar la base para que su relación siga adelante.

Brennan había despertado sintiéndose amada por aquel hombre, que le había cambiado desde el primer día en que se dispuso a dejarse conocer por él, pero no solo era amada, también era amante, aunque no le fuera fácil gesticular palabras como "te quiero" o "te amo" ésta sabía como demostrarlas, pues su cuerpo sí lo hacía, fuese con caricias o en cada beso que le daba, ella demostraba que Booth era y "siempre sería" el amor de su vida. Sin embargo la realidad no es fácil y mucho menos cuando ésta se depara frente a frente con el amor. Las palabras de Cam restituyeron a Brennan, que hasta ese momento aún permanecía embriagada de su más nuevo vicio: "el amor de Booth por ella", trayéndola de vuelta a su realidad, una realidad que no le gustó nada darse cuenta en ese preciso momento.

-El caso -susurró luego al comprender que se había hecho tarde y que ellos no habían ni al menos ido a comer. Cuando dijo esto intentó levantarse, pero Booth la agarró con fuerza dejándola muy atada a él de tal forma que apenas podía mover los brazos ya que estos estaban presos ahora entre ambos cuerpos.

-Suéltame Booth -dijo cuando éste la atrapo en él, pero Booth no reaccionaba, estaba muy dormido y muy a gusto así, sin embargo la mano de Brennan que sostenía el celular también estaba atrapada, cosa que impedía que ella tuviera el móvil en el oído y tampoco se percató de apagarlo.

-¿Doctora, está todo bien? -decía Cam al oírle, pero Brennan estaba intentando soltarse de Booth.

-Booth suéltame, ¿acaso estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Suéltame! -decía forcejeando para que la soltara.

-Huesos, déjame dormir -dijo él reclamando por su inquietud.

Brennan lo miró con cara de "¿ahora es culpa mía? y pensó para sí: "como si no estuviera ya muy dormido". Ella aun forcejeaba, en ese instante consiguió liberar el brazo que tenía el móvil y oyó lo que Cam le preguntó:

-¿Doctora, qué le pasa a la cabeza de Booth? ¿Está todo bien? -dijo Cam del otro lado que no comprendía nada de los susurros que oía.

-Sí, Cam, está todo b… -no pudo seguir la frase pues Booth la besó. Brennan no sabía cómo era que aun dormido como estaba podría hacer tal cosa y por qué por más que estuviera en una situación muy comprometedora el beso de él le hacía olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar. Siguió el beso tan apasionadamente como lo hacia él, en este instante su lógica maldecía a aquel gusto tan abrumador que despendía él en sus besos, tanto cuanto la debilidad de ella por no poder reaccionar a aquel tacto. El beso fue tan arrebatador que ésta se quedó atontada y no fue nada coherente en terminar lo que decía- ... b…beso…

Cam la oyó casi tan claramente como si ella estuviera a su lado, pero se quedó tan extrañada que apartó el móvil del oído y miró a la pantalla para ver si no se había equivocado de número, pero no era este el caso, no se había equivocado y al darse cuenta se quedó alucinando y pensando qué estaba pasando del otro lado del móvil, acercó el celular nuevamente. Brennan percibió lo que había dicho e intentó remediarlo mientras se intentaba soltar.

-... digo, que… que bien… bien estamos… -mientras hablaba consiguió soltarse el otro brazo, pero fue una pésima idea, pues al hacerlo Booth protestó:

-Huesos, mi amor… -no siguió la frase pues Brennan le tapó la boca, pero fue inevitable, Cam lo había oído y, como se dice, lo había oído alto y muy, muy claro.

Brennan se estaba desesperando, éste no despertaba. Cam los oyó en todo y aun peor, al taparle la boca éste no paraba de besarle la palma de la mano. En un momento así quería matar a la propia genética por no haberle dado más brazos, al menos uno más para pegarle a Booth y hacer que despertase. Brennan ya no podía más, los besos en su mano era demasiado para ella; quería reír y llorar por lo que estaba pasando, pero la reacción que la quitó de esta situación fue otra que la dejó en una peor, pues Booth se dispuso a darse la vuelta y ella no lo pudo impedir. Él muy rápido le quitó la mano que le tapaba la boca y acabó de rematar la última tontería que podría decir un dormilón y muy besucón:

-Mi amor, quieres beso, ¿no? -dijo sin más y la besó antes de que pudiera gesticular cualquier palabra. ¿Qué especie de pregunta era esta? Se cuestionó Brennan, pues si quería que respondiera la tenía que dejar al menos dos segundos, pero no, él preguntó ya hundido en la boca de ella. Brennan por impulso del beso cerró el celular cortando la llamada.

En el laboratorio Cam se quedó pasmada con toda la declaración de Booth y la forma confusa de Brennan. Estaba en la plataforma con Clark y éste al ver la forma en que se encontraba preguntó:

-¿Está todo bien Dra. Saroyan? ¿Están bien el agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan?

Cam lo miró aun sorprendida y respondió temerosamente:

-Bien… sí… bien… mejor… mejor me… me voy -dijo como si quisiera dejar de creer en algo que era imposible.

-¿Está segura de que va todo bien? -dijo Clark por su forma de hablar.

-Sí… bien…

Cam se pasó las manos por el rostro para despertar y siguió:

-... me voy al FBI, si… si aparece la doctora por aquí dile que me espere que tengo que hablar con ella -dijo saliendo.

-De acuerdo Dra. Saroyan -dijo y se volvió al cadáver. Cam se marchó de allí muy rápidamente y fue al FBI.

Volviendo al apartamento de Booth, el beso seguía, Brennan apagó el móvil y se perdió en el beso de Booth, hasta que volvió a darse cuenta que eso no podría continuar. Bajó las dos manos hacia el pecho de él y lo empujó.

-¡No! -dijo empujándolo fuerte, tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo y se sentó por impulso en la cama.

-Auuu, ¡Huesos!

Brennan se levantó corriendo.

-¿Qué piensas que haces, Booth? -dijo encendiendo las luces y cogiendo apurada su ropa.

-¿Cómo qué pienso? ¿Me tiras al suelo y me preguntas qué pienso? -dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza donde había chocado.

-Eres… eres… un tonto -decía Brennan que estaba desesperada intentando vestirse.

-Tú me tiras al suelo de madrugada y yo soy el tonto -decía intentado sentarse en la cama que tenía a su lado.

-¿No te das cuenta, Booth? es… es tarde

Brennan estaba tan desesperada que las lágrimas de rabia por lo que estaba pasando inundaron su rostro.

-Sí es tarde, por este motivo deberías estar aquí acostada a dormir -decía aun un poco aturdido por el golpe o por ser despertado de forma tan desquiciada.

-¿Durmiendo? ¡Sí hemos dormido toda la tarde, Booth!

Brennan intentaba colocarse la ropa rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que he dormido toda la tarde con…

En ese momento Booth miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-... con… ¡DIOS MÍO!

-¡No, conmigo! -dijo ella que ni al menos prestaba mucha a atención a como se estaba vistiendo como para prestarle a atención a las incoherencias de Booth.

-¿Qué? -dijo él sin entender nada.

-¿Qué, Booth? -dijo ella aguantando para no llorar.

-Brennan… no…

Booth intentaba poner los pensamientos en su sitio.

-Booth ¿te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? -dijo dejando recorrer a una lágrima apurada su rostro. Booth la miró.

-Huesos, no es culpa tuya -dijo yendo junto a ella que tenía la mirada baja.

-Sí que lo es… Booth, Cam lo oyó todo… -dijo sin repudiar las lágrimas que ahora ya se hacían prevalecer.

-¿Cam? ¿Cómo que… ¿Qué oyó todo Cam? ¿De qué hablas, huesos? -dijo confundido acercándose más a ella.

-Dijiste… dijiste que esto no se interpondría en nuestro trabajo -dijo ya llorando del todo.

-Y no se interpondrá, Huesos, te… -dijo abrazándola pero ella se apartó e interrumpió lo que decía él.

-¿Cómo que no se interpondrá, Booth? ¿Acaso no ves lo que está pasando? He… hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí mientras la víctima de un asesino está en el laboratorio para que yo la… No te quiero perder, Booth.

Brennan ya no pudo más, le importaba poco el cadáver o el caso, la cuestión era que su irresponsabilidad los podría en riesgo y este riesgo ella no estaba dispuesta a tomarlo. Booth se aproximó a ella e intento nuevamente abrazarla.

-No me vas a perder, ¿bueno? No me vas a perder.

Brennan lo empujó.

-Eso no lo sabes, Booth, no puedes saberlo…si… tengo que irme de aquí.

Brennan no sabía qué hacer, y si estuviera cerca de Booth temía hacerle daño, así que se dispuso a irse, pero Booth la paró.

-No te vas a ningún sitio -dijo cogiéndola y aferrándola a él.

-Booth, déjame ir… tengo que… tengo que irme… Cam… tengo que hablar con Cam… por favor, Booth… -Brennan le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ... por favor, Booth, déjame ir; te lo pido, déjame -dijo soltándose de él.

-Huesos, pero…

Booth no siguió, Brennan se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso, era la única forma que ella sabía de decir que lo quería sin tener que pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lo besó y luego se apartó y le dijo que no con la cabeza, para que él no insistiera más en aquello. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Booth quería impedirla, pero no podía, aquel beso que ella le había dado era un pedido al que no se podría oponer, así que decidió vestirse y marcharse al Jeffersonian tras ella, pero dejando su tiempo para que ésta pensara despacio.

Brennan llegó al Jeffersonian en taxi, al llegar allí se dirigió rápidamente hacia la plataforma.

-Informe, Sr. Edison -dijo luego al subir a la plataforma.

Clark la miró, traía la cara rojiza como si hubiera estado llorando, pero como no le gustaba meterse en lo personal decidió callarse.

-Hemos encontrado lo que podría haber sido la causa de la muerte…

Clark explicaba mientras le mostraba a Brennan las cosas que él y Cam habían encontrado. La explicación fue larga y al terminar Brennan le dijo:

-Buen trabajo, Sr. Edison.

Clark la miró, aunque no le gustaban las cosas personales decidió preguntarle:

-¿Dra. Brennan, está bien?

Brennan, que miraba los restos, le dirigió la mirada muy fríamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, y si quieres te puedes ir, yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos más… Ah, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la Dra. Saroyan?

-Ha dicho que se iba al FBI y que la esperara que ella le quiere hablar -dijo este respondiendo sus preguntas.

-Gracias… se puede ir -dijo y volvió a mirar los restos.

Clark se fue y Brennan se quedó sola allí en la plataforma un largo tiempo, hasta que decidió ir a rellenar los informes que deberían haber sido hechos durante la tarde, pues ahora se habían acumulado más de ellos y a ella sola se le iba a ir toda la noche. Fue hasta la oficina y se sentó allí, cogió los informes y empezó a ojearlos, pero no paraba de pensar que Cam podría haber ido a hablar con Sweets, y si fuera así, no quería ni saber cómo iban a remediar que Sweets se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a los informes, en estos parecía buscar un punto de equilibrio para dejar de pensar sobre lo que había pasado, ahora estaba más tranquila, se quedó allí sentada haciendo su trabajo.

El tiempo fue pasando muy lentamente; ya hacían dos horas que había ido al Jeffersonian, se encontraba ahora mucho más concentrada en lo que hacía.

Booth llegó en ese momento al instituto y se dirigió hacia la oficina, vio a Brennan sentada en su mesa , así que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedó a observarla desde allí, estaba centrada y parecía no haberse percatado de que estuviera allí, se quedó así varios minutos hasta que Brennan le habló:

-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes quedarte ahí parado?

Booth sonrió, pensó que ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Te vine a traer la cena, sé que no comiste nada en todo el día -dijo aproximándose a la mesa y poniendo una bolsita allí. Brennan le seguía con la mirada.

-Cam ha ido al FBI -dijo ya con los ojos llorosos. Booth giró la silla de Brennan y se arrodilló frente a ésta.

-Yo no permitiré que nadie te separe de mí, Huesos, entiéndelo -dijo esto y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Brennan cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó de ellos, llevó su mano a la cabeza de él y empezó a acariciar el cabello de él, que aún estaba acostado.

-Booth tengo… tengo miedo.

Booth al oír esto levantó la mirada y vio que una lágrima se había escurrido por su rostro, acercó su mano y la secó delicadamente.

-Huesos, yo te quiero, no dejaré que nada malo pase, ¿bueno?, lo de hoy nunca más volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

Brennan lo miraba muy tiernamente, luego se aproximó y lo besó. Besó como cuando estaban en el departamento, con el mismo sabor y dulzura. Booth se fue poniendo poco a poco de pie y atrajo a ella con él. Estando los dos ya de pie Booth la ató por la cintura y le abrazó fuerte susurrándole:

-Quédate tranquila mi niña… quédate tranquila.

Brennan dio un largo sus piro al oírlo, después se separó de él, le cogió con las dos manos el rostro y le miró fijamente y luego le besó, demostrando con su boca las palabras de amor que él le decía, pero esta nuevamente no era hora ni lugar ya que apenas habían empezado a besarse y se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

.

* * *

><p>Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Quién será? Nooooo! Parece que todo se vino abajo, ¿Cam habrá ido a hablar con Sweets? ¿Será Sweets el que los descubrió? ¿Perderá Brennan a Booth? ¿Los despedirán? ¿Sabrán quién mató a la víctima? -jajaja, a nadie le importa la víctima, ni a mí, hace mucho que ya ni sé quién es la víctima-<p>

Que mal! Toca esperar qué pasará en el próximo capítulo... Dejen su review -que ya no se llama review sino "comentario"- y traten de responder a esas preguntas...

Por cierto, ¿a alguien le gustó el cambio de FanFic en lo del review?

A mi no, ya que no se puede colocar el nombre de quien deja el review y no sé quién me escribe, excepto por las que escribieron su nombre ahí en el contenido. Jejeje, pobre Sukatao :D Me dio tanta risa tus reviews!

**PDT: la 8 temporada de Bones se estrena en septiembre en latino américa o en estados unidos? Creo que es , porque allá se estrena primero y no creo que ya la hayan estrenado allá.**

Bye Bye! Nos leemos prontito.


	32. El peón

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE SINO A DAYANE DA SILVA Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 32 - EL PEÓN**

.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

.

Para dos enamorados cuando están juntos es insoportable no poder demostrar cuánto se quieren. Las miradas se cruzan originando un impacto de deseo mutuo, las caricias surgen al momento sin que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, es inexcusable intentar impedir lo que les pide con soberana indulgencia el amor.

Booth estaba perdido en el nuevo sabor que despendía la boca de Brennan, un sabor que era imposible no desear continuamente. El beso apenas se había difuminado en la boca de los dos cuando se oyó por detrás de Booth:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Booth paró inmediatamente el beso, pero no se giró, sólo miró fijamente los ojos de Brennan para demostrarle que estaba con ella; fue una mirada de unos segundos pero que Brennan comprendió perfectamente. Booth se giró por completo poniéndose al lado de Brennan, luego miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Cam sosteniendo una carpeta y con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

-Vaya, ¿Saben? Por un minuto pensé que iban a inventar una de esas típicas disculpas que nadie les cree, pero creo que me equivoqué, parece que lo que he oído por el teléfono era solo el principio -dijo muy sorprendida y sonriente, pues al fin los dos habían decidido estar juntos y ella se alegraba por ello.

Brennan al oírla miró hacia Booth, no sabía qué hacer, era un situación incómoda en la cual nunca había estado. Booth percibió que Brennan estaba confusa, tuvo miedo de aquella mirada asustadiza y confundida de ella, así que le cogió la mano y la trajo junto a él enlazándola por la cintura desde un lado mientras decía:

-No creo que necesitemos ni explicarte, ni disculparnos sobre…

-¡Booth! -dijo Brennan interrumpiéndolo ya que deberían ocultarlo y él en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo.

-No se preocupe, doctora. Conozco a Seeley y sé que está muy seguro de sí. Pero no vine aquí a pedirles explicaciones, sólo les quiero hablar de las consecuencias, si me lo permiten -dijo lo último apuntando al sofá de la oficina de Brennan.

Booth miró a Brennan y le asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que era mejor escuchar a Cam. Ambos se dirigieron al sofá y Cam los siguió sentándose frente a ellos. Brennan que estaba más incómoda habló:

-Cam, si es por lo que pasó hoy te digo que no volverá a pasar.

Cam sonrió.

-De eso esté segura, doctora, que no volverá a pasar, pero lo que les quiero decir no viene a eso -dijo Cam muy tranquila y muy firme.

-¿Y qué quieres decirnos Cam? -preguntó Booth sin entenderla.

-¿Cuándo empezó esto? –preguntó Cam sólo por curiosidad.

Booth miró a Brennan.

-Ayer –respondió él sin más.

Cam sonrió largamente de ambos, que tenían cara de adolescentes que estaban siendo interrogados por sus padres.

-Eso explica muchas cosas, pero lo que tengo que saber es si ya saben que tienen que ocultarlo, ¿no?

-Sí, Cam, por el reglamento del FBI que no permite que Brennan y yo tengamos una relación de pareja, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué preguntas?

Cam sonrió.

-Ya, Seeley, ya estoy enterada del reglamento del FBI, pero les pregunto si aquí en el laboratorio quieren ocultarlo -dijo refiriéndose a Ángela y Hodgins.

-Sí, Cam, si Ángela se entera no va a tardar en llegar a los oídos de Sweets, y él nos separaría como equipo -dijo Brennan mirando a Cam, que puso una cara de no gustarle nada algo, ya que Booth para proteger a Brennan no le había contado toda la verdad.

-¡Eres un idiota, Seeley!

Brennan la miró extrañada y luego miró a Booth que bajó la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Qué está pasando, Cam? -dijo sin entender nada.

-No le ha comunicado nada sobre las consecuencias de separarlos ¿no, doctora? -dijo Cam mirándola seria.

-No sé de qué hablas, Cam –dijo Brennan aún más confusa. Booth seguía con la mirada baja.

-De esto, doctora -dijo dándole una carpeta que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es? -dijo mirando lo que tenía adentro la carpeta.

-El reglamento del FBI, o al menos la mitad de él -dijo Booth sabiendo a dónde quería llegar Cam y sabiendo que al decir las consecuencias de la separación de ambos Brennan se podría echar atrás de inmediato. Ella lo miró extrañada por su respuesta.

-¿Y por qué me das esto, Cam? -dijo poniéndose a ojear lo que le había dado Cam.

-Porque usted es un peón, doctora.

Booth, cuando Cam dijo eso, se puso de pie. Estaba tan nervioso como furioso con Cam por lo que le iba a decir a Brennan.

-Huesos no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, Cam -dijo en tono alto.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Ni Booth ni Cam hicieron caso a la pregunta de Brennan.

-Seeley, creo que ella tiene que estar enterada de todo lo que puede ocurrir si Sweets los llega a separar.

Booth bajó la cabeza y luego la levantó mirando hacia arriba y soltando un suspiro largo.

-Pero ella ya sabe que tenemos que ocultarlo, ya es suficiente -dijo como si le pidiera a Cam que por favor no le contara nada a Brennan.

-Lo lamento, Seeley, pero no me puedo arriesgar tanto -dijo Cam lamentándolo mucho, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Haber, explícame que está pasando. Booth ¿qué es lo que no puedo saber?, Cam ¿qué significa lo de que soy un "peón"?

Booth miró serio a Cam.

-Seeley, o lo dices tú o lo digo yo.

Booth fue al lado de Brennan. Lo que le iba a decir podría significar que la iba a perder.

-Booth, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada por la cara que tenía.

-Huesos, eres el "peón" que une al Jeffersonian con el FBI -dijo mirándola con una tristemente.

-Eso ahora no solo significa que soy importante, ¿no? –preguntó Brennan.

Booth miró a Cam y luego a Brennan.

-No, Huesos, significa que si Sweets llega a redactar el informe de que no trabajaremos más juntos… yo puedo ser apartado de mi cargo.

-Seeley, dile la verdad, completa -dijo Cam sabiendo que él aun le ocultaba cosas a Brennan.

-Dime toda la verdad, Booth -dijo cogiendo la mano de él y mirándolo preocupada.

-Huesos… hay dos opciones para si Sweets redacta el informe de nuestro alejamiento. La primera, que es lo que me pasará si eso llega a pasar…- dijo en voz alta mirando a Cam y luego a Brennan- …, es que seré apartado del FBI por incumplimiento de las normas...

Booth no quería decir más pero Brennan insistió.

-¿Y la segunda?

Booth la miró, Brennan se podría echar atrás con lo que le iba a decir, pero ella; como decía Cam, tenía que saber a qué juego estaba jugando.

-Te apartarán a ti… -dijo en tono bajo agachando la cabeza.

Brennan soltó una leve sonrisa, pues no le importaba que la apartaran del trabajo de campo con Booth y le asignaran a otro agente mientras estuviera con Booth todos los momentos que pudieran.

-Eso ya lo sabía, puede que me asignen a otro agente...

-Sí, doctora, pero no solo eso pasará, le quitarán a Seeley su trabajo en el FBI -dijo Cam interrumpiéndola y explicándole lo que significaba lo de "asignarle a otro agente".

-¿Eso es verdad, Booth? ¿Te despedirán? –preguntó Brennan haciendo que él la mirara ya que él estaba con la mirada baja.

-No me importa mi trabajo, ¿bueno?, pero la segunda opción no puede pasar -dijo en tono protector hacia ella, ya que no quería que insistiera.

-¿Cómo que no te importa tu trabajo? Es lo único que sabes hacer y aparte de eso está Parker, no puedes pagar su pensión si no tienes trabajo -dijo Brennan preocupada por su irracional decisión de dejar el trabajo para protegerla.

Booth la miró. Sus ojos se veían desesperados.

-Huesos, la otra opción no puede pasar…

-Sí puede, Booth. Me da igual que me quede en el laboratorio, prefiero quedarme aquí a que pierdas tu trabajo -dijo interrumpiéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que pensar que él dejaría su trabajo sólo para que ella estuviera en el trabajo de campo la ponía mal, no quería que él la protegiera hasta el punto de perder su propio trabajo por esa tontería.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, doctora -dijo Cam intentando aclararle que su pensamiento era erróneo.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Brennan sin entender.

-Porque eres el peón, Huesos, si no estás tú el Jeffersonian perderá todo lo que el FBI le proporciona para pagar sus servicios –dijo Booth con lágrimas en los ojos.

Brennan lo miró asustada, ahora caía en sí, lo que él protegía era más que solo a ella, era todo el Jeffersonian.

-¿Cuando dices todo… -dijo temerosa mirando a Booth que le asintió con la cabeza. Brennan le apretó la mano con fuerza. Estar junto a él podría significar perder todo lo que había luchado tanto por conseguir.

-Doctora: todas las becas, las facilidades en renovación de la tecnología del laboratorio, todo se irá si no está usted -dijo Cam dejando claro que significaba el "peón" para el Jeffersonian y el FBI.

Brennan llenó sus ojos con lágrimas, no quería perder a Booth, pero no podía dejar el Jeffersonian en malas condiciones. Pero Booth perdería su trabajo si optaba por la primera opción. Se giró hacia Cam y le dijo desesperada, soltando la mano de Booth:

-Pero podría asignarse a otro antropólogo como peón, el Dr. Edison o el Dr. Bray por ejemplo.

-No Dra., el FBI sólo lo permitiría si tuvieran el doctorado, y ninguno de sus ayudantes está preparado para ocupar su puesto, el único que lo estaba era Zack, pero ya no está.

Las palabras de Cam le quitaron las esperanzas a Brennan, quien respiró hondo. Se puso las manos en el rostro y tapó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas apresuradas en caer. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Jugaría tanto así por Booth? ¿Qué prefería: perder a su compañero o todo lo que había conseguido todos esos años?

Booth la miró, le dolía verla así, sabía que era una dura y cruel decisión para ella, no quería perderla, pero la amaba demasiado para pedirle que arriesgara tanto por él. Ya que sabía que el Jeffersonian al cual ella tanto amaba se pondría en una muy mala situación si siguieran adelante con su romance. Se acercó a ella y como estaba de lado recostó su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Brennan, al sentirlo, bajó las manos y cogió una de las de él, la aproximó hasta su frente entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Pensaba qué iba a hacer, no quería dejarlo, pero el Jeffersonian era toda su vida, cada minuto que había dedicado a estar allí se irían abajo si la alianza se deshiciera.

Booth le apretó la mano y le susurró:

-Huesos, si quieres desistir lo…

Brennan levantó la mirada de pronto al oírle intentar decir eso y lo miró enojada.

-Sí no tienes nada qué decir, Booth, pues no lo digas, pero no me digas estupideces, ¿me oyes?, eso ni lo pienses, Booth -dijo interrumpiéndolo enfadada por su pensamiento.

Ella tenía la mirada decidida, no pensaba echarse atrás ni permitiría que Booth lo hiciera, de esto estaba segura. No lo iba a dejar aunque fuera una decisión irracional, aunque viniera de partes de su cuerpo a las cuales nunca se había manifestado tan bravamente por nadie, aunque con eso estuviera arriesgando toda su perfecta y equilibrada vida. Booth la miró feliz al oírla ya que sus palabras significaban que ella no estaba dispuesta a terminar con aquello que tenían, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por él.

Brennan se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso para decirle que lo quería, que no permitiría que lo que estaba sintiendo se fuera. Cuando se separó de los labios de él, suspiró y lo miró tiernamente dejando recostada su frente en la de él. Lo miraba como diciendo: "que esto no se acabe, pues me voy a jugar mucho por ti". Booth llevó la mano a su rostro y la acarició, ella al sentir este contacto cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, deparándose con la mirada de Booth que ahora ya era muy decidida, pues él también lo haría por ella, se jugaría todo. Se quedaron mirándose como si estuviesen comunicándose telepáticamente, pues se comprendían uno al otro sólo con la mirada. Ella se alejó y se giró hacia Cam que los miraba alucinando por la forma en que se comunicaban sólo mirándose.

-¿Cuántos meses son precisos para que Sweets redacte un informe nuestro a favor, Cam? -dijo muy seria hacia Cam, era como si fuera en este exacto instante solo la Dra. Brennan, firme y muy segura de sí misma.

-No más de tres meses, sin que nada se interponga en los casos o en nuestro trabajo, tendrán que ser totalmente profesionales -dijo Cam respondiéndole. Brennan pensó un poco más y luego dijo:

-Necesito que nos ayudes a ocultarlo, Cam, de todos. Tenemos que hacer que Sweets desconfíe lo mínimo posible -dijo seria.

Booth se puso a mirarla, no entendía como ella de frágil pasaba tan rápido a estar tan segura de sí misma y de lo que quería. Y él que pensaba que ella se iba echar atrás al saber los riesgos que corrían el Jeffersonian y él.

-Necesitaremos un testigo -dijo mirando a Cam.

-No te preocupes, Seeley, yo seré testigo.

-¿Para qué un testigo?

-Para que le confirme a Sweets que nuestra relación no interrumpió en lo más mínimo nuestro trabajo y que compruebe cuándo ha empezado -dijo ya más seguro de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, pues Brennan le estaba demostrando que quería seguir con él, aún con lo que podría pasar.

Brennan le oyó la explicación de para qué servía el testigo muy atentamente. Cam los miró y vio que era hora de dejarlos a solas, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-Bueno, pues creo que se me hace tarde, espero que esta decisión sea lo mejor. Sinceramente deseo que estén juntos -dijo levantándose para marcharse.

-Gracias, Cam -dijo Brennan también poniéndose de pie.

-No es nada, doctora. Y tú, Seeley, recuerda lo que te dije, pues esto depende mucho de ello -dijo recordándole lo que hace un tiempo atrás le había dicho en el Founding Fathers, que si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y le rompía el corazón a Brennan ella moriría de soledad antes de volver a confiar en alguien.

-No te preocupes Cam, lo recuerdo a cada momento -dijo mostrándole que no lo haría mientras le cogía la mano a Brennan y se ponía también de pie.

-Eso espero, Seeley, eso espero -dijo demostrando que se preocupaba, pues conocía muy bien a Booth, sabía que amaba con intensidad pero que si no se sentía correspondido en totalidad se ponía celoso y no pensaba en lo que hacía ni decía.

Cuando Cam salió de la oficina, Brennan dio un suspiro largo, Booth le cogía de la mano por detrás. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, segundos que fueron eternos para Booth, ya que él no se atrevía a moverse hacia ella. Brennan por fin se giró y lo miró. Booth la miraba decidido pero aun temeroso por lo que iban a ser esos tres meses que tuviesen que ocultarlo. Brennan se mordió los labios y fue junto a él rápidamente, abrazándolo con fuerza. Booth la recibió de brazos abiertos y también la abrazó muy fuerte. Se quedaron sin decir nada unos minutos hasta que Brennan levantó la mirada y le sonrió, le sonrío como si dijera "somos dos locos". Booth también sonrió al verla así y luego la atrajo para darle un beso, un beso correspondido muy vivamente por ella.

Cuando se separaron sus bocas volvieron a abrazarse, hasta que Brennan le susurró:

-Booth, qué me trajiste de comer que tengo hambre.

Booth sonrió con intensidad, estaba muy contento por oírle decir tamaña tontería pero más aun de saber que las oiría todos los días, ya que ahora oficialmente eran una pareja, pareja que lucharía junta para ser feliz.

.

* * *

><p>Awww *.* que lindura! Hi! siento haberme retrasado 2 días.<p>

La mayoría apostó que era Ángela la que los decubría jejeje, pues se equivocaron, fue Cam. Pero por el lado bueno, por lo menos ella los va a ayudar y no es mala -como alguien por ahí dijo eh! -

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews que siempre me encanta leerlos, como para saber cuando se estrena Bones la 8th season, o para leer que odian los cambios de Fanfic, las cosas tan locas que le pasan a **Lesly A.** por mis repentinas actualizaciones, que ** DeschanelBoreanaz** se fracturó (por cierto: ¿como fue eso?, los compliques de **Sukatao** para comentar, las amenazas hacia Dayane , o que **Temperance 34** es Marie , eso no lo sabía! ;)

Saluditos a todas las chicas que leen este fic fielmente:

**Marifer26637 :** que se la pasa comiéndose las uñas jejeje

**AnonyBones:** jaja, querida amiga colombiana que le mandó esa moto sin placas a Dayane jajaja, pobrecita!

**Militha93 :** ok, yo sé que a veces (bueno, en este fic) se pone muy sensible,y ella no es así, pero pues, si lo ves desde otro punto, talvez es porque está experimentando cosas nuevas con Booth. O tal vez tienes razón y sólo quiere que Booth la consuele ;) jejeje

**BonezitaEmily:** jeje, zombi! Creo que tienes razón en eso. Pero te equivocaste con lo de Ángela. Yo también espero que no se demore tanto en estrenarse aquí la nueva temporada! Saluditos desde este fic internacional

**LiBones:** ah si! Hart no nos ha dado ninguna escena como esa! Noooo! Yo siempre quise ver algo más de esos besos en la séptima temporada!

**Temperance34 **: ajá, Marie! Se te había perdido el pasword? A mí una vez me pasó eso. Claro que no fue aquí en Fanfic, no, si eso me llega a pasar me vuelvo loca!

**Danielle_bones:** Hola! Pues bienvenida y gracias por el review. Pues, todo lo que has leído y los próximos 52 capítulos son enteramente escritos por Dayane. Me gustaría decir que este fic tan bueno es mío, si fuera el caso, pero la verdad es que yo no lo escribí. Bye! Y saluditos.

**DeschanelBoreanaz **: Hi! Saludos para ti en Argentina. ¿Cómo que te fracturaste? Espero que andes mejor, mi hermano también estaba así y dijo que eso era horrible! L

**Karla:** hi! Gracias por el apoyo con los 85 capitulos. =) =) =)

**YessiEv :** jajaja, Booth si que está enamorado! Pues, ya ves que sí era Cam, pero no los quiere separar, de hecho hizo todo lo contrario, sólo advertirles para que eso antes no pase. Cuando actualizas tu fic? Besos y saluditos!

**Pequeboreanaz**: sí, se demora mucho más que allá en estrenarse, pero en parte sí es porque les toca ponerle los subtítulos, sino no entenderíamos nada de nada de lo que dicen jajaja. Pero ojalá que esta vez no se demoren tanto. Bye bye!

**Lesly Azeneth:** jaja hola! Tus mensajes sí llegan! Y si acertaste con lo de Cam. La verdad yo las apoyo. A mi tampoco me importa mucho los casos, ni siquiera en la tv menos aquí, solo me gusta ver lo que pasa entre esos dos U_U

**Pimar:** hola! La única española del fic, eh! Saluditos desde Colombia hasta allá lejos!

**Sukatao:** hooollllaaaa! Saluditos a Honduras! J Jjeje, tu siempre dejas review! Te lo agradece este fic! Me has hecho reír varias veces con tus comentarios. Bye!

**AntoBones16:** hola! Como andas? Gracias x siempre andar pendiente del fic, besos desde Colombia.

Bye! BerryFlower


	33. Intento de normalidad

**ESTE FIC LE PERTENECE A DAYANE DA SILVA Y BONES JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX**

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo de cumpleaños para Temperance 34.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 33 - INTENTO DE NORMALIDAD**

**.**

**L**os amantes no cuentan el tiempo, pues este para ellos no es importante ya que si amas el tiempo se para. Pero si contasen para ellos los días dirían que sólo son una nueva forma de recordatorios, las horas son instantes de los cuales no se quieren olvidar, los minutos son cuenta atrás que desean dejar de contar y los segundos son un mar de eternidades que les hacen perderse en el cuerpo y en el deseo de tener la persona que amas junto a ti, para que los meses y los años sean los más felices y más gratificantes que un pobre mortal pudiese tener.

Booth amaba a Brennan con intensidad y ahora que sabía que estaba dispuesta a luchar para que estuviesen juntos la quería aún más. Brennan no sabía qué sentía, sólo que no admitiría perderlo ni en el trabajo ni como su amante, aunque supusiera ser un riesgo perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, aun así quería seguir, pues aún no había sentido lo que deseaba y anhelaba sentir. O sí lo había sentido pero no lo sabía, ya que nunca había amado de esa forma a alguien y deseaba amar a Booth con más fuerza aun.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Booth la ayudó a redactar los informes que tenía. A la mañana siguiente se fueron a casa, cada uno a la suya, ya que ambos se merecían una buena ducha para poder enfrentarse a su primer día en la oficina con Ángela y Hodgins, ya que se esperaba que apareciesen lo antes posible. Brennan volvió sola al Jeffersonian ya que sabía que si iba con Booth, ambos se perderían en los semáforos y en los segundos que tenían antes de bajar del auto. Al llegar no había aún nadie. Ya eran casi las siete cuando llegó Clark que rápidamente al verla subió a la plataforma para ayudarla con los exámenes que estaba haciendo. Después llegó Cam, que le habló como si lo que había pasado anoche nunca hubiese existido.

Booth también llegó allí y fue hasta su oficina, sólo para invitar la a comer.

-Vamos, Huesos, por favor. Te prometo que sólo será un desayuno normal en el Diner -dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-Booth no, sabes muy bien que si voy acabaré desayunando otra cosa además de comida y no me conviene ser tan específica -dijo para que él entendiera que quería ir pero que no podían fallar ahora.

-Te juro que me voy a portar bien, Huesos, pero por favor acompáñame –dijo implorándole a ella que lo miraba muy seria.

-Booth, no…

Booth hizo señal de que iba a decir algo pero ella lo paró:

-... y no insistas. Si quieres después de hablar con el hermano de la víctima podremos ir a comer…

Booth nuevamente intentó decir algo y le volvió a parar…

-Pero sólo después -dijo para concluir. Luego iba a salir de la oficina, cuando él la detuvo.

-Al menos un beso -dijo Booth casi con la carita del gatito de Shrek.

Brennan se aproximó como si lo fuera a besar.

-No -dijo y se alejó. Booth se quedó con la boca deseando el beso.

Brennan empezó a reírse de él, que volvió a pedir:

-Bren, sólo uno. Mi amor, uno pequeñito -dijo allegándose a ella y cogiéndola por la cintura. Brennan no podía resistirse, deseaba besarlo tanto cuanto él a ella.

-Sólo uno, ¿bueno? -dijo muy tierna con él.

Estaban ya muy juntos. Booth terminó de acortar la distancia dándole un beso apasionado e intentando quitarle el aire. Brennan se perdió en la boca de él, le gustaba perderse en él, pero cuando éste subió la mano hacia su cabello para enredarse en él e impedir cualquier alejamiento por mínimo que fuera, ella supo que era hora, tenía que parar, pues si continuaban no se separarían hasta que ambos estuviesen desnudos.

-Booth, era sólo uno -dijo entre besos.

-Quien dice uno, dice dos -dijo atándola más a él y buscando llevarla hasta la pared detrás de la puerta de cristal de la oficina, donde el cristal de la vitrina de la momia impedía a cualquiera que no estuviese dentro de la oficina verlos.

-Booth, ya basta, nos…

Era imposible gesticular palabras para pararlo ya que se volvía loca en su boca y en la forma en que él jugaba dentro de ella. Booth la acorraló en la pared y empezó a besarla más intensamente. Brennan ya respiraba con fuerza. Bajó las manos hasta el pecho de él con intención de alejarlo, pero no pudo, estaba tan bien así que no lo alejó, por el contrario, le cogió por la camisa y le atrajo más. Booth al ver que la había convencido con su beso, salió de su boca y fue a su cuello. Cuando lo iba a besar Brennan lo separó:

-No que me marcas -dijo en voz baja.

-Esa era mi intención, marcarte por mía -dijo pícaro y volvió a acercarse buscando nuevamente su boca.

-No, Booth, ya basta. Puede que entre alguien en cualquier momento y nos vea -dijo muy seria impidiéndolo. Booth dio un suspiro y la abrazó.

-Un poquito más, mi amor -dijo apenado.

-Eres…

Brennan no sabía qué era él, sólo que le gustaba que fuera así.

-Soy… -dijo Booth sonriendo y volviendo con intención de besarla.

Brennan se mordió los labios para impedir que la besara pero fue imposible, él volvió a sus labios tan suavemente que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba amarrándola a él. En ese momento llegaron Ángela y Hodgins muy abrazaditos a la plataforma donde se encontraban Clark y Cam.

-Buenos días a todos -dijeron con una gran sonrisa al pasar por la puerta.

Brennan se perdió unos segundos en aquel beso hasta que oyó la voz de Ángela y lo alejó con fuerza.

-Booth, Ángela.

Booth se alejó y miró con cuidado por la puerta.

-Sí, han llegado Hodgins y Ángela -dijo y volvió a donde estaba, frente a Brennan. Desde donde estaban nadie los podía ver a no ser que entrara en la oficina.

-Deberías irte -dijo aproximándose a él y limpiándole el brillo de labios que llevaba ella y que lo había manchado a él cuando lo besaba.

-Sí, tengo que irme, te vengo a recoger lo más pronto que pueda -dijo mientras ella le limpiaba la boca, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando Brennan pensó que él se iba éste le robó un beso de súbito y la apretó contra la pared y luego se alejó sonriendo. Brennan quedó boquiabierta por lo que había hecho y lo empujó:

-Vete -dijo empujándolo para que se fuera antes de que empezasen nuevamente. Booth se dirigió hacia fuera de la oficina y Brennan corrió rápidamente a sentarse en el sofá. Tenia unas carpetas allí asi que se puso a mirarlas para darle tiempo a Booth de que se marchara. Booth salio de la oficina y se dirigió hacia Ángela y Hodgins que aun se encontraban en la entrada.

-¡Vaya!, por fin ha vuelto la parejita desaparecida -dijo bromeando hacia Hodgins y Ángela, que al oírlo lo miraron de inmediato.

-¡Vaya, tigre! Se ve que me echaste de menos, aun después de haberme dejado plantada -dijo Ángela aproximándose a él muy jocosamente.

-Angi, creo que has preferido ser plantada por mí que olvidada por Hodgins -dijo Booth sonriendo.

Ángela se aproximó y le cogió de la corbata.

-Sí, tigre, pero así no he probado lo bueno del FBI -dijo con cara tentadora, que puso rojizo a Booth.

-Hodgins, pensé que te había dicho que la saciaras -dijo espantado por la forma que Ángela le hablaba. ´

Hodgins se fue aproximando diciendo:

-Créeme, hermano, lo he intentado pero fueron muchos meses de celibato y sólo dos días para saciarla. Mis pobrecitos son potentes pero no tanto, ¿o sí, mi amor? -dijo lo último atrayéndola a él y dándole un beso.

-Sí, mi amor, muy poco tiempo -dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Cam también bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia los dos.

-Haber, los quiero a los dos ahora en mi oficina.

Ángela miró sonriendo a Hodgins y se marchó junto a Cam. Hodgins fue luego tras ella, pero antes de irse pasó al lado de Booth y le preguntó:

-¿Una larga noche? -dijo sonriendo ya que sospechaba que la comida que Booth le había pedido era para él y Brennan.

Booth sonrió ante su comentario y le respondió serio:

-Corta, amigo mío, muy corta -dijo y se fue.

Hodgins puso cara de "no te creo nada" sonriendo, luego se fue hacia la oficina de Cam.

El día después de esto fue largo. Brennan y Booth sólo tuvieron el tiempo del almuerzo para estar juntos, pero sin hacer nada, pues temían hacer como el día anterior. Hablaron con el hermano de la victima y el resto del día hasta la noche no se volvieron a ver. Brennan en el laboratorio esquivaba las preguntas de Ángela sobre si ella sabía a quien le había llevado Booth la comida Japonesa que le compró Hodgins. Booth le había dicho que pasaría por ella en la noche para que fuesen a su casa, que él le iba a hacer la cena. Ya eran case las ocho cuando él llegó. Ángela fue la primera en verlo, le volvió a hacer un par de insinuaciones pero no de sí, estaba buscando lo que Brennan no le quiso decir pero Booth también se esquivó.

Salieron los dos del Jeffersonian lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando entraron en el auto Brennan casi que dejó a Booth sin boca y sin aire, ya no podía más aguantar estar lejos de él. Fueron a casa de Brennan, Booth le hizo una cena deliciosa pero menos apetecible que sus bocas que apenas se separaban para comer. Después de la cena él no la dejó limpiar la cocina, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor en la en la habitación de Brennan y sería la primera de muchas noches que estarían allí. Booth la tomó muy delicadamente pero luego la cintiles de los deseos junto con la fugaz sensación de querer más uno del otro, hizo de aquellas tiernas caricias un mar de lujurias.

Después de esa noche los días empezaron a pasar más rápidos mientras las noches eran cada vez más deseadas y enviciadas por los dos, ya que eran en estas cuando se unían uno en el otro, haciendo que tanto el apartamento de Brennan -como el de Booth- se llenara de vivas llamas del más puro y lujurioso amor. Brennan en ningún momento dejaba de demostrar que aquella relación que tenía con él se hacia mas fuerte a cada instante.

Booth después de mucho se dio cuenta de que nunca se protegía con ella y que todas las veces que lo hicieron él nunca se privaba de llegar al extremo, pero ella le disipó todas las dudas y expectativas que tenia él sobre si ella pudiese estar o quedar embarazada. Eso le dejó triste a Booth pero a la vez contento, pues ella le dijo que pensaría en lo de tener un hijo pero que aun era pronto, quería pasar esos tres meses y le prometió que después le daría una respuesta. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que ambos habían empezado a amarse incógnitamente. Era un viernes en la noche. Brennan estaba en su oficina cuando Booth la llamó:

-Brennan.

-Hola mi amor -dijo con una voz de un triste enamorado.

-Booth ¿sabías que es la cuarta vez que me dices lo mismo hoy? -dijo sonriendo ya que le hacía gracia que Booth siempre le digiera lo mismo, una y otra vez. Booth sonrió ante su gracioso comentario.

-Ah, no sabia que contabas hasta las veces en que te llamo, ¿significa eso que esperas todo el día a que te llame, Dra. Brennan? -dijo pícaro.

-Claro, agente, no va a ser que el FBI me deje sin protección -dijo provocando a Booth.

-Tranquila, Dra. Brennan, si el FBI no la quiere proteger yo lo haré muy placenteramente -dijo sonriendo, pues sabía que ella lo quería provocar.

Brennan empezó a reírse y se giró en la silla quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

-Haber, Booth ¿qué quieres?, pues ya deberías estar aquí, te estoy esperando desde hace diez minutos -dijo ella con voz deprimida por su retraso.

-Mi amor, no me lo digas así que me matas. Sé que me estas esperando, por eso te he llamado -dijo desesperado por su voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vendrás a recogerme?

-Mi amor ¿recuerdas la cena que te dije que te iba a hacer hoy?

-Sí, y estoy deseando probar aquellas cosas exquisitas que compraste -dijo intentando volver a provocarlo.

-Es que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana -dijo con aire de "perdóname y no me regañes" en su voz.

-¿No vendrás a casa? -dijo desanimada de verdad, ya que desde que habían empezado no había pasado una noche sin él.

-No, mi amor, claro que voy a ir a casa hoy, sabes que no paso una noche sin poder tocarte -dijo intentando remediar lo que ella había pensado.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me vienes a recoger, ni me vas a hacer la cena? -dijo desconsolada porque él se lo había prometido y no lo iba a hacer.

-Es que me ha llamado el subdirector Cullen y me pidió que le llevara unas cosas a él, pues Amy recayó de nuevo y él esta en el hospital con ella -dijo explicando sus motivos, los cuales ella los entendió, sabía que Booth le tenía mucho respecto a Cullen y mucho cariño a Amy.

En ese momento Ángela entró en la oficina. No vio a nadie allí ya que Brennan estaba de espaldas y de una forma que no se le veía sentada en la silla, así que se iba a marchar cuando oyó:

-No te preocupes, hago yo la cena mientras te espero en casa –dijo Brennan muy cariñosamente. Booth sonrió y Ángela que la oyó se giró y se quedó intentando oír más de aquella extraña conversación.

-No, no la hagas, yo pasaré a un restaurante y compraré algo. ¿Qué prefieres: chino o tailandés? -dijo para que ella no se incomodara ya que sabía que estaba cansada.

-No, la hago yo. Si no me dejas hacerla no te dejaré tocarme cuando estemos en la cocina, ni al menos te dejaré darme un besito, tampoco te haré un masaje en la bañera como tenía planeado hacerlo -dijo tentadoramente.

Ángela se quedó boquiabierta con las palabras de la antropóloga. Booth con esas palabras tan tentadoras se quedó loco de ganas de tenerla.

-Mi amor, no me hables así que me dan ganas de dejar a Cullen de lado e ir por ti ahora mismo.

Brennan empezó a reírse, le encantaba verlo desesperado para tenerla.

-Bueno, te espero en casa, no tardes. Sabes que el agua de la bañera se enfría muy rápido si no estás dentro de ella -dijo para acabar de volverle loco.

Ángela abrió más aun la boca, ni ella era así de explicita con Hodgins, o al menos no por teléfono.

-No te preocupes, iré lo mas rápido que pueda. Te quiero, mi amor -dijo lo último muy tiernamente. Brennan sonrió al oírlo.

Ángela estaba alucinando tras ella, pues aquellas palabras le hacían desear hacerle hasta ella un masaje a Hodgins.

-Te espero -dijo y colgó. Sonrió sin saber por qué, suspiró enamoradamente y se mordió la boca para luego darse la vuelta en la silla, deseando irse a allí y esperar a Booth con su cena en casa, pero se deparó con Ángela…

* * *

><p>hI! Girls! Un tierno y apasionado capítulo más de este fic, que por cierto, es para felicitar a cierta cumpleañera, Marie, en sus 18 años! Ojalá que hayas disfrutado este día y que disfrutes el resto de tu cumple! :D<p>

¿Qué hará Brennan? ¿Ángela los descubrió?

Bye Bye! Saluditos y gracias x sus reviews!


	34. ¿Me quieres?

**ESTE FIC PERTENECE A DAYANE DA SILVA Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anteriormente:

-Te espero -dijo y colgó. Sonrió sin saber por qué, se mordió la boca y giró la silla para salir, pero se deparó con Ángela…

.

**CAPÍTULO 34 - ¿ME QUIERES?**

.

**L**as palabras "yo te amo" o "te quiero" son las palabras más dulces que se puedan pronunciar en la boca de un enamorado, palabras que salen por sí solas cuando te sientes a gusto para decirlas, pero estas palabras no dejan de ser efímeras y, cuando sabes que no amas a aquella persona con la que estás pero te sientes en el deber de decirlas aunque sea sólo para contentar al otro, ocasionas una mala sensación de engaño, pero peor que esto es cuando amas de verdad pero te inhibes en decir que amas; sea porque no te salen las palabras o sea porque tienes miedo de la magnitud de sentimientos que transbordan de ellas.

Brennan ya estaba acostumbrada a tener a Booth a su lado todas las noches y aun más a hablarle de forma pícara y seductora, fuera frente a frente o fuera por teléfono, pero la magnitud de su fogosidad ante su amante dejó a Ángela boquiabierta. Brennan se quedó sorprendida al darse la vuelta y depararse con Ángela que la miraba asombrada por sus palabras. Se guardó la sonrisa de inmediato y se asustó al ver cómo la miraba Ángela, pero en lo primero que pensó fue que la había oído. Sin embargo ¿había oído el nombre de "Booth"? o ¿sólo la miraba así por lo que ella había dicho de último?, pero reaccionó rápido poniéndose muy seria y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ángela? -dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Ángela mientras se proponía a levantarse. Sabía que tenía que huir de allí muy rápido antes de que Ángela la llenara de preguntas.

-¿Cómo que qué hago, cariño? -dijo quitando la cara de sorprendida y poniendo una ahora de quien la había descubierto.

-Sí, Ángela. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo Brennan quitándose la bata que aun tenía puesta para luego tratar de ponerse el abrigo y apartarse de Ángela.

-Cariño, "vamos, una cenita; una bañerita con agua calientita", ¿y aun finges que no estás ocultando nada?… Sé bien que Booth se merece todo esto. ¿No crees? -dijo Ángela tendiéndole una trampa a Brennan ya que no había oído el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba.

Brennan al oír lo que había dicho de Booth se estremeció por dentro, Ángela la había oído, sabía que era Booth el que le hablaba por teléfono. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le contaba todo? Pero Booth se enfadaría, no podía decir nada, sólo podía esquivarla por completo.

-Ángela, ¿de qué hablas? -dijo intentando confundirla y parecer que no había pasado nada.

-Cariño, no finjas, he oído todo lo que le decías a Booth. ¿Cuándo pretendías contarme lo de que están juntos? -dijo intentando parecer pícara y lo más convincente posible para que Brennan le dijera la verdad.

Brennan al oírla decir eso paró. No podía creer que la hubiera oído. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que empezó a racionar rápidamente pensando que si Ángela hubiera oído el nombre de "Booth", en ese preciso instante estaría gritando como loca y diciendo que ya le había avisado, pero al revés ella sólo hablaba sorprendida y con picardía pero no con sarcasmo, así que no la había oído.

Brennan se giró y la miró seria y decidida.

-No sé hasta qué punto me has oído pero, sea lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver con Booth -dijo y se fue junto a su mesa.

Ángela se puso apenada e imploró:

-Vamos, Brennan. Cuéntame: si no era el tigre, ¿quién era? -dijo sabiendo que Brennan no había caído en su trampa.

-No era nadie, Ángela -dijo recogiendo sus cosas que estaban sobre su mesa.

-Si no era nadie, ¿por qué huyes? -dijo poniéndose frente a Brennan para que parara de recoger cosas.

-No estoy huyendo, sólo tengo prisa. Y como dices que me has oído sabrás muy bien que tengo que irme a casa a preparar una cena -dijo muy segura de que Ángela ya no creía que era Booth con quien hablaba antes.

-Vamos, cariño, dime al menos quién es -dijo implorando.

Brennan sonrió.

-Es un viejo amigo y nada más -dijo y se puso a salir de la oficina, pero Ángela la volvió a parar.

-¿Ya sabe Booth que vuelves a encontrarte con viejos amigos?

Brennan la miró seria.

-Yo salgo con quien yo quiera, pero si quieres saber, Booth sí sabe que salgo con alguien, y no ha hecho tanto caso como tú de ello. En verdad, él también está con alguien -dijo girándose y marchándose.

Mientras Ángela se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos y luego le digo a gritos:

-¡Ambos pueden huir pero, todos sabemos, que a quien quieres hacerle un masaje dentro de una bañera es a él! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es a él!

Brennan sonrió al oírla, le había hecho eliminar al menos por ahora sus dudas. Ya no la miró, sólo se dedicó a marcharse de allí. Ángela se controló dejando de gritar cuando no la vio más,

Brennan se fue a casa y se puso a hacer la cena de Booth. Le preparó un pastel de carne y cuando lo iba a meter al horno sintió que llegaba Booth, que como no salía más de aquella casa ya tenía hasta llaves para entrar y salir cuando lo deseara. Cuando sintió a Booth llegar corrió inmediatamente en busca de él. Booth entró y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el abrigo que traía mientras decía:

-Huesos, ya lle…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues cuando se giró vio a Brennan que lo miraba muy afectuosamente con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Booth la miró de arriba a abajo, tenía la misma ropa que por la mañana toda llena de harina. Era una camisa lila, así que se veía la harina por casi todo. La vio así y no evitó sonreír. Se aproximó a ella, que no estaba a más de dos pasos de él. Brennan lo vio acercarse y sustituyó la sonrisa enorme que tenía por una más plácida. Booth se acercó y llevó su mano al rostro de ella. Brennan cerró los ojos al sentirle, no sabía por qué, pero toda vez que Booth se aproximaba su corazón se disparaba y su cuerpo se debilitaba por sentir sus caricias. Ella luego lo miró pasiblemente y dijo:

-Te he hecho pastel de carne -dijo en forma de niña.

Booth balanceó la cabeza y se rió de su forma de hablar, porque le hacía gracia que estuviese toda manchada sólo para hacerle el pastel de carne que le gustaba. Brennan no comprendió por qué se reía. Booth volvió a mirarla ahora un poco más pícaro.

-Ya veo que me preparaste pastel. O es eso o te caíste dentro del cubo de harina -dijo sonriendo.

Brennan miró hacia su ropa, no había percibido que se había manchado de harina. Lo miró con una cara avergonzada y se alejó intento ir a la cocina para poder coger algo para limpiarse. Pero no dio dos pasos y Booth la atrajo de vuelta.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? -dijo poniéndola con los brazos enlazándole el cuello y con el rostro junto al de él mientras la ataba por la cintura.

-Me voy a limpiar, Booth. No voy a comer así, mírame, estoy toda llena de harina -dijo intentado soltarse pero él no la dejó.

-Te estoy mirando y justamente por eso no te voy a soltar.

-Pero te voy a manchar, Booth, suéltame que me voy a cambiar de blusa.

-No, no. O te quedas con esta o te la quitas -dijo pícaro.

Brennan sonrió, ahora vio a dónde quería llegar él.

-Creo que me la qui… -dijo mordiéndole los labios.

Booth la miraba tentado por sus mordiscos.

-...me quedo…

Le dio un mordisco fuerte y lo empujó.

-...Pero no aquí -dijo empujándolo y corriendo hacia la cocina.

Booth fue tras ella también corriendo y la atrapó acorralándola cuando ella estaba frente a la nevera.

-Creo que tendré que mancharte también de harina.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te quites la camisa -dijo pícara.

Booth sonrió también muy pícaro.

-Pero tú no te la quitaste.

Brennan sonrió y se aproximó peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Te estoy advirtiendo que te mancharé de harina.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, pero si me manchas te quito la ropa -dijo provocándola.

Brennan se mordió los labios y miró hacia el lado, pasó la mano en un resto de harina que tenía sobre el mesón, luego llevó la mano al rostro de Booth y lo manchó. Booth lo miró como diciendo "no deberías haberlo hecho". Brennan se rió de la cara que tenía él y lo volvió a manchar del otro lado del rostro; lo hacía sonriendo tentadoramente, rozó sus labios en los de él diciendo:

-Ahora es cuando me quitas la blusa -dijo desafiándolo y dándole un pequeño beso.

Booth la miraba firme. Los ojos de ella ostentaban una mirada capaz de descontrolar a cualquier hombre. Él sonrío al verla cerrar los ojos esperando un beso. Fingió que le iba a corresponder pero se alejó.

-No, no te voy a quitar la blusa -dijo alejándose de su tenaz boca sin dejar de tenerla acorralada en la puerta de la nevera.

Brennan abrió los ojos extrañada y lo miró.

-Yo creí que querías… -dijo bajando la mirada.

Booth sonrió por dentro pero mantenía una mirada firme hacia ella por fuera.

-... voy a… voy a mirar el pastel -dijo con la mirada baja intentado salir de su acorralamiento, pero Booth no la dejó salir, le cogió del rostro apretando sus mejillas con una mano para dejarla con boquita de pez y le dio un beso para sacarle el aire de una sola vez. Cuando soltó su rostro, Brennan lo miró extrañada por lo que había hecho.

-Dijiste que no querías.

-Yo no dije nada, fuiste tú quien sacó esas conclusiones.

-Pero no me quieres quitar blusa así que no quieres.

-Y no quiero.

-¿Y por qué me besas si no quieres? -dijo confusa. Booth la ató por la cintura y la atrajo a él.

-Quería ver cuán desilusionada te quedas cuando no te toco.

-No me quedo desilusionada, no dependo sólo de tus roces para quedarme contenta -dijo desafiándolo a que la volviera a besar. Pero Booth la quería provocar, quería saber cuánto ella ansiaba por su toque.

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo soltándola y alejándose de ella. Brennan lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada- ... ¡qué bien huele el pastel que preparaste! -dijo dándole la espalda sabiendo que ella estaba alentada para que él la tocara y se fue en dirección al horno- Me muero de hambre, ¿crees que tardará mucho la cena? -dijo abriendo el horno.

Brennan lo miraba extrañada, pero pronto se dio cuenta lo que quería él, así que mientras él miraba el horno ella se quitó la blusa y se aproximó a él por la espalda. Booth se puso de pie por completo ya que se había agachado para mirar el horno y al hacerlo sintió a los brazos de Brennan enredándolo. Sonrió pero evitó mirarla. Brennan desde atrás de él empezó a desabrocharle la camisa desde abajo hacia arriba. Cuando se encontró con el cinturón que tenía en el busto donde ponía el arma lo quitó y lo dejó a un lado para seguir quitándole la camisa. Cuando se libró de esta se deparó con la camisa blanca que él llevaba por dentro, camisa que no dejaba nada que desear. Recostó la cabeza en esta y con las manos empezó a quitarle el cinturón. Booth no la miraba, sólo sentía. Cuando ella le quitó el cinturón entonces decidió mirarla, se giró deparándose con los ojos fulminantes de ella, no se había percatado que ella se había quitado la blusa hasta ahora. Brennan lo miraba deseando complacencia de él pero también ostentando una tentadora mirada de deseo.

-La cena tardará un poco en estar lista

-Pues creo que no aguantaré tanto tiempo, así que, ¿qué tal si empiezo por el postre? -dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándola hacia atrás para apoyarla en el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Ahora quieres el postre? -dijo tentadora sabiendo que había hecho que él la deseara tocar.

-Sí quiero comer mi postre -dijo levantándola y sentándola sobre el mesón.

-Pues, postre servido… -dijo llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para mostrarle el cuello y el busto a Booth, que no esperó más para llenarlo de besos.

Luego buscó la boca de ella para besarla. Nuevamente empezaron a hacer el amor. Allí en la cocina se volvieron a consumir entre caricias, roces, besos, mimos y toques que hacían que ambos vibrasen de deseo por sentir al otro cada vez más. Era el principio de aquel nuevo fin de semana.

Cuando ya estaban saciados, Booth se quedó abrazado a ella mientras que ésta le hacía pequeñas caricias en el cuello y de vez en cuando buscaba su boca.

-¿No te cansas, mi amor? -dijo entre besos. Brennan sonrió.

-No -dijo volviendo a besarlo fuertemente para volver a agitarlo.

-Creo que quiero más postre -dijo aproximándose y besando sus senos. Brennan deliró un poco con sus besos pero despertó de su pequeño trance al oír el horno pitando por el pastel que estaba listo.

-Booth… ya está tu cena -dijo agitada por él. Booth sonrió y siguió con sus caricias.

-Ya la estoy comiendo -dijo después de un tiempo.

-Booth… el pastel… ¿No tenías hambre? -dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Booth se dirigió hacia su boca.

-Ya estoy comiendo -dijo besándola.

-Digo comida de verdad, no a mí.

-No tengo hambre de nada más a no ser de ti -dijo recorriendo el cuello de ella con la boca, para volver a hacerla de él. Los cuerpos ya casi estaban volviendo a encenderse cuando las palabras de Booth fueron contrariadas por el rugir de su estómago. Brennan no soportó echarse a reír de él.

-Creo que deberíamos cenar antes de continuar -dijo riéndose.

-No tiene gracia -dijo fingiendo enfadarse. Brennan sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

-Te quiero huesos -dijo cuando ésta se separó de su boca.

Brennan al oírlo sonrió y le volvió a besar. Booth la enlazó y la bajó de encima del mesón, luego se dispusieron a vestirse y cenar como siempre lo hacían. En la cena nunca faltaban roces y miradas. Cuando terminaron Booth se quedó a recoger los platos mientras ella fue poner la bañera a llenarse. Cuando él fue a la habitación Brennan se estaba desnudando. Booth se puso a admirarla desde la puerta de la habitación. Brennan no tardó en percibir su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo aproximándose a él.

-Me gusta mirarte cuando te desnudas, eres muy sutil en tus movimientos y me agrada verte -dijo besándola. Brennan sonrió y siguió el beso.

-Te quiero, mi amor -dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

Brennan al oírlo buscó sus labios para besarlo muy enamoradamente, luego se alejó y lo empujó diciendo:

-Anda, vete a mirar la bañera mientras termino de quitarme la ropa.

Booth hizo lo que ella le ordenó que hiciera. Fue al baño y cerró el grifo. Brennan ya había preparado el agua con todas las sales de ducha que le gustaban a ella y que no le gustaban a Booth, que salió del baño preguntado:

-Mi amor, ¿has puesto las sales en el agua? -dijo sacándose la camisa. Brennan se aproximó a él sonriendo, pues sabía que las había puesto y que no le gustaba.

-Sí… -dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él.

-Sabes que toda vez que haces esto con el agua yo salgo oliendo a mujer, ¿no? -dijo besando el cuello de ella.

-¿Que prefieres: oler a mujer o que yo huela a hombre? -dijo desabrochando el pantalón de él.

-Prefiero oler a ti, es más agradable.

-Pues, muy buena elección -dijo dándole un besito, luego se alejó.

-Me voy yendo para la bañera, ¿vale? -dijo dándole otro besito.

Booth sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Brennan se fue a la bañera y se acostó en ella. Cuando llegó Booth se apoyó entre sus piernas de espaldas a ella. Brennan lo recibió de brazos abiertos y luego se puso a hacerle un masaje tanto con las manos como con los pequeños besos que le daba en el cuello. A Booth le encantaba como ella hacía sus masajes. Hablaban de todo mientras sus manos delicadas le acariciaban toda la espada y viajaban hasta su pecho. A cada cuanto tiempo se giraba para besarla fuera por algo que dijera o por el simple gusto que le daba mirarla y besarla. Booth no paraba de llamarla "mi amor", ni de decir que la quería y cuanto más se lo decía más cariñosa con él se ponía Brennan.

Después de la ducha se fueron a la habitación. Ya ni se preocuparon en vestirse, vinieron entre besos y caricias para luego recostarse y consumirse nuevamente. Pasaron toda la noche entre caricias hasta que se durmieron de agotamiento. Por la mañana Brennan despertó con los besos de Booth en su cuello, él la tenía atada por la espalda y le acariciaba la nuca. Brennan despertó y se giró para tenerlo de frente.

-Buenos días -dijo tomando el rostro de él con sus dos manos.

-Buenos días, mi amor -dijo besándola.

-Que cariñoso estas hoy, ¿o es para persuadirme para que te haga el desayuno?

-Sí ya estoy desayunando -dijo pícaro besándola. Brennan sonrió entre sus besos.

Se quedaron un tiempo así entre besos hasta que Brennan decidió que tenían que levantarse.

-Voy a hacerte el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres? -dijo soltándose un poco.

-No, quédate aquí un poquito más -dijo con cara de perrito y le impidió salir.

Brennan no se opuso a su petición, siguió recostada. Booth se abrazó a ella y la puso sobre él. Ella le dio unos besitos y luego se acurrucó en su cuello, se quedó acariciando el pecho de él con la mano como si aun le embobara como en el primer día. Booth se quedó quieto durante un tiempo y luego dijo:

-Mi amor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

Brennan sonrió y asintió para luego besarlo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-No, esa no era mi pregunta.

-¿Y cuál es? -dijo acariciando la boca de él con un dedo.

-¿Me quieres?

Brennan se sorprendió por su pregunta. Sabía que lo quería y le demostraba que era así, pero también sabia por qué le preguntaba eso, y sabía que no tenía respuesta para ello así que se aproximó a su boca y le dio un beso delicado, con los ojos abiertos, para mirarlo fijamente y responder con la mirada, respuesta que fue entendida por Booth pero que no lo tranquilizó.

-Mi amor, ¿sabías que nunca has dicho que me amas? -dijo cariñoso ya que le gustaba oír cosas así.

Brennan lo miró asustadiza como si no le gustara nada aquel tema. Quería terminarlo ahí. Se aproximó y lo volvió a besar ahora más fuerte para disiparle las preguntas, pero no respondió con palabras.

-Sé que te gusta besarme, pero dime "te quiero, Booth" para que yo lo oiga -dijo con cara de perrito para convencerla de decir estas palabras. Brennan suspiró fuerte y lo volvió a besar con todo el amor que tenía dentro de ella. Booth la miraba fijo a los ojos que ella evitaba cerrar.

-Dime, Brennan, dime que me quieres.

Brennan se apartó de su boca y se acurrucó en su pecho, quería evitar su mirada ante tal exigencia por parte de él, quería que le parara de pedir que dijera tales palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué no me dices que me quieres?

Brennan no podía con sus preguntas, lo quería pero no sabía cómo decírselo, nunca supo decir tales palabras, solo sabía cómo demostrarle lo que sentía. Las palabras "te quiero" y "te amo" nunca habían salido de su boca hacia ningún hombre ni hacia Booth. Quería evitar tener que responderle así que intentó huir:

-Te… te voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vale? -dijo saliendo de encima de él y sentándose en la cama ya que Booth la paró en seguida.

-¿No me quieres, Brennan? -dijo atándola por la espalda. Brennan sintió que él empezaba a dudar de lo que sentía ella hacia él, y aun sin poder responderle como él quería se giró y lo miro fijamente.

-No… no digas tonterías -dijo recogiendo el rostro de él con ambas manos.

Booth le sonrió y se aproximó a su boca, y rozando esta con la suya dijo:

-Pues dime que me amas.

Brennan tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba, pero al volverlo a escuchar pidiendo tamaño sacrilegio hacia su racionalidad desvío la mirada.

-Booth yo te… te…no… no puedo -dijo soltándose de él, pero Booth consiguió sujetarla.

Brennan se quedó de pie al lado de la cama y él de rodillas sobre la cama. Brennan agachó la mirada, no podía mirarlo, sentía vergüenza de no poder decirle que lo amaba. Booth le buscó la mirada y cuando la encontró no sabía qué pensar de ella, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas desesperadas por salir y que eran retenidas por ella. Brennan lo miró, se sentía mal, no quería lastimar a Booth, sabía que era un romántico y que si le dijera lo que se lo impedía no le iba a creer y se enfadaría con ella. Booth bajó sus manos y puso ambas en su cintura. Ya no la retenía, sólo se apoyaba en ella. Brennan no se movió, se quedó quieta mirándolo fijo y haciendo fuerza para no llorar. Booth la miró de abajo a arriba y cuando llegó a sus ojos se centró en ellos.

-Brennan, dime que no solo es sexo para ti, dime que me quieres y me equivoco al pensar esto. Dime que me amas, por favor…

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola! Siento haberme retrasado. Bien, hablando del capítulo de hoy:

¿Por qué Brennan ahora se porta así? Mmmm ¿qué creen que sea?

Actualizaré a más tardar el lunes porque ya tengo el capítulo listo pero tengo que organizar los otros a tiempo.

Saluditos y abrazos a mis fieles lectoras LiBones, Marifer26637, Militha93, Anto Bones 16, BonezitaEmily, Temperance34, Danielle_bones, DeschanelBoreanaz, judyalejandra2695, Martreiya , YessiEv, CherieCurie, Lesly azenet, pequeboreanaz, Sukatao, Anonybones y Karla les mando por medio de este fic internacional jajajaxD

pdt: **Anonybones** me encantaría un spoiler de la 8va temporada! ;)

Bye Bye Nos leemos prontito!


	35. Una difícil decisión

**LA ESCRITORA Y DUEÑA DE ESTE FIC ES DAYANE DA SILVA Y BONES JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A HART HANSON Y A FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 35 - UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

.

-Brennan, dime que no solo es sexo para ti, dime que me quieres y me equivoco al pensar esto. Dime que me amas, por favor…

Para saber que alguien nos ama de verdad, necesitamos oírlo de su boca pero, ¿qué queremos oír? ¿Un te quiero? ¿Un te amo? ¿Una declaración de Shakespeare? ¿Una poesía romántica del siglo de oro? O ¿sólo necesitamos que la persona que amamos nos mire y sin decir ninguna palabra diga todo lo que queremos oír?

Brennan al oírlo dejó que una lagrima marcara paso en su rostro. Le dolió oírlo, le dolió mirarlo en ese momento. Pero principalmente le dolió no poder decirle que lo quería. Se aproximo a su boca y lo besó. Le besó como si su boca quemara si no estuviera en contacto con la de él. Lo besó para demostrarle que se equivocaba al pensar eso, lo besó para sentirlo y para que él la sintiera.

Booth reaccionó como siempre, al sentirla la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo mas.

-No sé que siento… no me reconozco… te podría decir lo que ambicionas oír pero… pero no puedo… no puedo pronunciarlo… no me sale… -dijo al separarse un poco de su boca y mirarle aturdida.

-Brennan, todos pueden decirlo, hasta el científico mas pirado del mundo puede, tu no eres distinta, si quieres decirlo puedes -dijo confundido y pensando que si ella no se lo quería decir era porque no lo amaba, ya que era absurdo pensar que una persona no podía decir que ama a nadie.

Sus palabras deshicieron a Brennan, que no sabia como explicarle y tampoco explicarse a si misma lo que le pasaba.

-Te he demostrado todo lo que tengo, Booth… me estoy distanciando hasta del laboratorio para estar en tu presencia… no se que mas hacer… lo lamento… -dijo lo último y se alejo de él.

-Brennan, pero te quiero oír… no sólo que me beses, quiero oírte decir que me amas -dijo implorando para que se lo digiera.

Brennan retenía las lágrimas que se escurrían por su rostro, para intentar ocultar su llanto de la mirada perdida en la discordia que tenia Booth.

-No puedo decirlo, Booth… es que… no sé… no puedo

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-¿Por qué? Porque no. Mi cabeza no me deja… sabes que no soy irracional y estas palabras lo son demasiado, son… son efímeras, momentáneas y lo que siento no lo es… no lo es… -dijo esto y se alejó por completo impidiendo que Booth la trajera de vuelta.

Él la miró perdido, no sabia si pedirle que dijera que lo amaba o si pedirle que dijera lo que sentía, lo que no era momentáneo. Pero antes de que reaccionara Brennan cogió una bata y salió de la habitación. Fue en dirección a la cocina y al llegar allí no soportó más, las lagrimas le infringieron las ganas de no llorar y se escurrieron por su rostro quemando cada milímetro de éste. ¿Por qué dudaba Booth de ella? ¿Es qué no le era suficiente mujer? ¿Es qué no le daba lo que le daban las otras con quien estuvo? Se preguntaba ella a sí misma.

Booth la vio irse y se quedo allí quieto sen poder reaccionar. No comprendía lo que quería decir Brennan con lo de que su cabeza no la dejaba decir que lo amaba. ¿Acaso era tan racional a tal punto de no saber de verdad pronunciar un "yo te quiero"? ¿Acaso jugaba a no saber sólo para no tener que decirle mentiras? Si fuera así todo aparentaba que era solo sexo, entonces ¿qué significaba lo de que lo que sentía no era momentáneo? ¿Qué sentía ella que no la dejaba hablar de amor? ¿Qué cosa tan fuerte le prendían las palabras? ¿Era esta cosa más fuerte que lo que ella sentía por él? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Brennan intentó calmarse, se limpió las lagrimas y se puso a hacerle el desayuno a Booth, quería hacer algo que le gustaba para que él viera que ella lo hacia por él. Booth se levantó de la cama y se vistió, se puso su bóxer y una bata por encima, luego se dirigió a buscar a Brennan, quería preguntarle que era lo que le impedía. Cuando iba entrando en la cocina sintió el olor del tocino con queso que le gustaba, se aproximo a la puerta y vio a Brennan que le hacia el desayuno. Tenia el semblante triste pero aun así le hacia el desayuno. ¿Por qué lo hacia? se preguntó a sí mismo pero la respuesta fue evidente, tal y como ella había dicho "se estaba modificando" estaba cambiando por él, para estar con él, no solo en el Jeffersonian sino también en su formar de ser, estaba haciendo tocino y sabia que ella odiaba el tocino. Lo hacia por él, para agradarle, para que se sentiera a gusto con ella, y él por una estupidez de palabras efímeras la había hecho llorar.

La miró unos instantes, instantes eternos para su pensamiento que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre el amor que sentía ella por él. Respiró hondo y fue junto a ella, se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Brennan suspiró al sentirlo pero siguió con lo que hacia. No tenia palabras para hablarle, sabia que tenia que contarle la verdad pero era una verdad tan irracional que él pensaría que ella estaba mintiendo. Booth se acurrucó en su cuello y se quedo callado, no dijo nada, tampoco sabia qué decir en ese momento. Brennan apagó el fuego y se quedo quieta, tenia que decirlo, no aguantaba mas, tenia que ser sincera con él.

-Cuando mis padres se fueron, antes de marchar yo le dije a mi madre que la amaba… que la quería… -dijo en tono bajo mirando hacia adelante como si viera algo.

Booth al oírla se sorprendió, podría esperar todo pero eso no, era algo que Brennan nunca le había dicho. Levantó un poco el rostro y la miró, Brennan tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y a medida que iba hablando las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos.

-... le dije por primera vez a alguien que lo quería… y esta era mi madre… pero se fue… se fue y no volvió… no volvió para… p…

Brennan rompió en llanto, no pudo decir nada más. Se quedo callada por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta por llorar. Booth la giró y la abrazó. Brennan lloraba como cuando descubrió la verdad sobre sus padres. Él no sabia que ella se sentía culpable de que solo su madre hubiera muerto, y ahora se sentía un tonto por haber dudado de ella.

-No es tu culpa, ambos sabemos qué pasó. No es tu culpa -dijo intentando consolarla.

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Cuando ella no volvió… me prometí a mi misma que jamás volvería a decir que quería a nadie…

Booth al oírla se sintió destrozado ¿"jamás"? ¿Jamás oiría de su boca una palabra de afecto hacia él?

-... pero antes era fácil, Booth… al contrario que ahora… ahora no… porque cada vez que te oigo decir esto me… me siento tentada a decirte lo mismo… pero luego recuerdo que te puedes ir… te puedes marchar como ella… y…

-Yo no me voy a ir, Brennan, estoy aquí y siempre estaré a tu lado…

-Pero, y si no, Booth… y si… ¿y si te lo digo y te vas?… no podré aguantarlo… eres… eres mi compañero, mi amigo, mi… mi… eres todo lo que tengo y si no estás… no se que hacer… no se que me pasará… pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderte a ti también… no quiero perderte… -dijo lo último y se abrazo a él, escondiéndose en su cuello y llorando ahí, en el sitio donde mas se sentía segura, donde el olor de Booth la tranquilizaba, donde él siempre se ponía cuando lloraba.

Booth la abrazó con fuerza, la abrazó para serenarla, para que supiera que él no se iría, la abrazó sintiéndose culpable por su llanto, porque por su insistencia en que ella no le amaba la había hecho sufrir sin ningún motivo, ya que ella lo amaba tanto que no quería decirlo para que él no se fuera y la dejara sola. Booth se quedo abrazándola mientras le besaba el pelo y le decía que no se preocupara, que él estaba allí, que estaba con ella, que no le iba a dejar sola. Brennan se fue calmando, Booth tenia una mano en su espalda y otra en su pelo con la cual le acariciaba para serenarla. Brennan ya respiraba tranquila pero aún no apartaba el rostro del cuello de él.

-¿Estás más tranquila? -preguntó dándole un beso en el pelo. Brennan sólo balanceó la cabeza asintiendo.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente ¿bueno?...

Brennan nuevamente asintió. Booth respiró hondo, la sentía muy frágil, siempre que la buscaba para llorar cuando eran sólo amigos, pero ahora era distinto, ya que su fragilidad era mayor o él la sentía así.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó con tu madre, pues no lo eres, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a decir que me quieres…

-Pero ambicionas oírlo -dijo levantando la mirada.

-Sí, no niego que deseo oírlo, pero ya no con tanta tenacidad como antes, pues ahora sé que me quieres y que no me lo dices por esto…

-Booth. Intento decirlo pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo y me impide decírtelo.

-No importa, ya no quiero oírlo, me demostraste que no necesito oírlo para saber lo que estas haciendo por mí, lo cuanto has cambiado sólo para estar a mi lado. Y yo, siendo un egoísta, te quise obligar a decir lo que estaba mas que evidente ante mí. Perdóname, mi amor.

-No sé por qué me pides perdón.

-Porque he sido un tonto, que sólo veía lo que le parecía, pero te juro que no volverá a ocurrir, que nunca mas desconfiaré de lo que sientes. Te quiero mu…

Brennan no esperó a que terminara de hablar y lo cayó con un beso. Un beso apasionado y deseoso, luego lo abrazó.

-¿Significa esto que ya no aspiras que te lo diga?

-No, significa que esperaré hasta que estés preparada para decírmelo y cuando lo digas, cuando lo hagas, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo -dijo dándole un beso.

-¿Y no eres feliz ahora?

-Sí lo soy, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero a cada segundo que pasa me enamora más, y cuanto más me enamoro más feliz me siento de poder amarte, cuando me lo digas seré aun mas feliz que ahora -decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Brennan lo miraba perdida ya que esas palabras románticas tenían muy poca lógica.

-Eso es irracional, Booth, no te puedo cautivar más a cada minuto que pasa.

-No, no puedes, pero lo haces… lo haces sin ni al menos percatarte de que lo estás haciendo y eso es lo que más me atrae.

Brennan sonrió con lo que decía. Era irracional, pero le gustaba. Se aproximó a él y lo besó.

Después de esa conversación donde ambos expusieron sentimientos que por casualidad no pensaban exponer, se propusieran a desayunar. Fue un desayuno agradable para los dos, que se miraban enamorados. Luego se dedicaron a pasar el día juntos, por la tarde salieron al parque a caminar un poco. Era un lindo día para recorrer el parque sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Andaban tomados de la mano o casi siempre abrazados. Booth cogió una rosa y la puso en el cabello de ella pero a Brennan no le gustaba, así que se la quitó, aunque después Booth la volviese a poner en el mismo sitio. Caminaban sin rumbo, sonreían y jugaban con las caricias, hasta que se sentaron frente a un parque infantil. Los niños jugueteaban por todos los sitios pero el barullo que se producía era agradable. Al lado de los dos se sentó una mujer que traía dos niñas una de unos cuatro años y la otra de nada mas que un año. La niña mayor se fue a jugar en el parque mientras la madre puso a la en el suelo. Ésta estaba aprendiendo a caminar así que se caía fácilmente. Ambos no se dieron cuenta de aquella mujer. Booth le preguntó si ella quería un helado y ésta dijo que sí, así que él se levantó y se fue a comprarlos. Brennan se quedo allí sentada esperándolo, cuando sintió que la niña se apoyaba en sus piernas para caminar.

La miró extrañada y la madre de la niña le dijo:

-Perdón, es que está aprendiendo y no se sostiene bien de pie -dijo alejando a la niña de Brennan.

-No pasa nada -dijo para que la mujer no se preocupara.

La mujer puso a la niña del otro lado para que no molestara a Brennan y luego le dijo:

-Soy Alice, ésta es Lisa y aquella es Tania -dijo saludando a Brennan.

-Un placer, soy Brennan, Temperance Brennan.

-¿Eres la escritora?, ¿la que escribe sobre muertos?

-No son sobre muertos, son sobre crímenes.

-Ah, perdón, es que con estas dos no leo mucho.

-Leer es bueno para la mente… -decía Brennan un poco a su forma, cuando se percató que aquella mujer la miraba extrañada por su respuesta- ... pero eso no... déjelo. Son muy bonitas, digo, las niñas -habló un poco nerviosa por cómo le miraba la mujer.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál es el suyo? -dijo apuntando al parque.

-Ah, no, no tengo hijos.

-Perdón, es que pensé, que como…

-No, yo no tengo hijos, pero Booth si tiene uno, se llama Parker. Tiene diez años.

-¿Booth es el que estaba aquí con usted cuando llegué?

-Sí, es el que estaba aquí conmigo.

-Hacen una linda pareja. ¿Están pensando en tener un hijo? -dijo porque estaban frente a un parque infantil.

-No, no deseo tener un hijo ahora. Booth quiere pero yo no.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Deberías hacer lo que él quiere.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él lo quiere y los hombres son muy… ¿cómo se dice?… muy

-Elocuentes.

-La verdad iba a decir traicioneros.

-Booth no me traicionaría.

-Si los hombres no tienen lo que quieren en casa lo buscan afuera…

En ese momento la niña mayor se subió en un sitio que no debía.

-Niña, ¡sal de ahí! -dijo la mujer levantándose pero miró a Brennan y dijo- Perdón, ¿puede cargarla un instante? -dijo y no esperó respuesta, le entregó a Brennan la niña pequeña.

Las palabras de la mujer se quedaron en la mente de Brennan. ¿Booth la traicionaría si no le daba un hijo? No, no lo haría, pero él quiere un hijo_. _Pensó eso, suspiró y miró a Booth que desde lejos la saludó.

-¿Qué hago, eh? -dijo en un susurro a la niña que tenía de pie sobre sus piernas y luego rió al ver que ésta jugaba a intentar cogerle la rosa que tenia en el cabello.

-¿Qué, quieres esto?... Pues cógelo… ¿Así no? ¿Satisfecha? -decía mientras se quitaba la rosa y se la daba. Empezó a jugar con la niña y a sonreír. Pensó para sí misma, ¿Cómo sería una niña de ella y Booth? Sería linda. En ese momento tuvo ganas de complacer a Booth pero volvió a sí. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Aun es muy pronto. En ese momento la mujer volvió.

-Parece que le gustas.

-Sí.

Solo dijo eso. La mujer la miró y sonrió. Brennan jugaba con la niña.

-¿Podrías darme un autógrafo? Es para mi hermana, ella es su fan.

-Oh, claro. ¿Dónde lo quiere?

-Espere, creo que tengo papel y bolígrafo aquí -dijo y se puso a buscar dentro de su bolso.

Booth venía con los helados cuando se iba aproximado a Brennan vio que tenía a la niña aun en los brazos. La miró extrañado pero su extrañamiento se convirtió en una sonrisa al verla jugar con la niña. Recordó cuando tenían a Andy y suspiró por ello. Brennan se veía hermosa con la niña en brazos, era difícil para él no desear tener un hijo con ella en ese momento, pero sabía que ella no quería. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya… ¿Quién es esta princesita?... Es preciosa… ¿Quién eres? -dijo fingiendo voz de niño. Brennan lo miró.

-Se llama Lisa y no le hables así.

-Mira, Huesos… Mira que linda es… ¿Verdad que eres muy linda?... Preciosa… Sí, sí lo eres… Eres una princesita ¿no?... uUna princesita -dijo Booth seguido con la voz aguda sin hacer caso a lo que decía Brennan. Ella sonrió al verlo así, Booth se veía muy paterno y eso le daban más ganas de tener un hijo de él. Se quedó mirándolo y pensando en ello, en darle un hijo. Booth la miró y sólo con la mirada parecía decirle "¿de verdad no quieres una de éstas?". Brennan le sonrió por saber en qué pensaba él, pero esta conexión de sus miradas fue cortada por la madre de la niña.

-Aquí esta -dijo dándole un papel y un bolígrafo a Brennan.

-Ah, ok.

La mujer quitó a la niña de Brennan, que la entregó muy a su pesar. Escribió lo que le decía en el papel. Cuando terminó, la mujer cogió a la otra niña y se fue. Brennan se quedó mirándola marcharse, mientras Booth la observaba.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo cortando el silencio mientras le daba el helado.

-Sí, estoy bien -dijo no muy convincente.

Booth se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con un brazo por detrás, apoyando un poco la cabeza en la de ella y poniéndose a mirar a los niños mientras se comían el helado. Brennan no decía nada, miraba a lo lejos, pero sus pensamientos no eran nada más que en si debería quedar embarazada de Booth. Booth la miraba y pensaba cuánto deseaba tener una hija con Brennan.

-Yo quiero una niña -dijo en una voz tan baja que sólo ella oyó. Brennan lo miró al instante.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero una niña, una princesita.

-Booth, las princesas son miembro de una aristocracia….

Booth le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Yo quiero una princesita, una que tenga tu boca, que tenga tu piel y principalmente que tenga tus ojos -dijo acariciándo el rostro de Brennan.

-Booth, si tenemos un hijo…

-Hija.

-Si tenemos una hija, es muy probable que nazca con rasgos físicos que se aparenten contigo.

Booth disintió con el dedo.

-No, no, no pasará, será igualita a su mamá -dijo lo último apuntando la nariz de Brennan, que sonrió al verle decir eso de esa forma.

-Deberíamos marcharnos, ya es tarde -dijo dándole un beso y luego levantándose.

Booth le sujetó la mano de repente.

-Me darás una hija, ¿no, Huesos? -dijo atraiéndola delante de él.

-Es pronto para ello, Booth.

-Pero me la darás, ¿no? -dijo con cara de perrito mirándola. Brennan sonrió y se aproximó a su boca, lo besó cariñosamente.

-Vámonos, que tenemos que ir al Diner con Ángela y Hodgins -dijo tirando de él para que se pusiera de pie. Booth sonrió, sabía que ella no le iba a responder, se levantó gruñendo como si estuviera cansado y se apoyó en ella por detrás, y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, ¿sabías? -dijo en su oído.

Brennan sonrió y lo miró, para luego darle un beso muy apasionado. A partir de ese momento Brennan empezó a pensar en si le daría o no un hijo a Booth, tenía que tomar esa decisión por sí sola, pues Booth no era un buen consejero en ese tema, ya que si fuera por él, ella ya estaría embarazada y de no menos de trillizos…

.

* * *

><p>Hola! ufff largo este capítulo, ¿no? Ya ven que no fue tan grave el "problema" de Brennan, por lo menos no tan grave como para separarlos. Y si fuera así me enojaría mucho con Booth por enojarse sólo por una cosa como esa. Aunque, así como mi amiga Sukatao, tal vez a veces si se necesita oírlo.<p>

Bien, dejen sus reviews para divertirme más leyendo lo que dicen . Yo mientras tanto, me encargo de este fic y leo otros de mi serie favorita para ver si me inspiro un poco.

**Anonybones: **Gracias por el dato. Pobre Booth, ese último capítulo de la seven season me destrozó. Más ver las cara de él cuando Brennan se iba en el auto con Christine. Oh! T_T

Chaitoxx! Gracias por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes vamos en el número 352!

-Berryflower-


	36. Te daré un hermanito

**ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO Y LE PERTENECE A DAYANE SILVA, NO A MÍ, Y BONES Y SUS****PERSONAJES TAMPOCO** (aunque quisiera)** SINO A HART HANSON Y A FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 36 – TE DARÉ UN HERMANITO**

.

Hay decisiones que necesitamos mucho tiempo para pensar, hay cosas que no se deciden del día a la noche, pero la palabra sincera de un niño puede hacerte decidir sin ni al menos pensarlo una vez más.

Después de estar aquella tarde en el parque, Brennan y Booth se fueron con Ángela y Hodgins, aún con las insinuaciones de Ángela hacia ambos fue un final de tarde agradable para ambas parejas, se fueron a casa y siguieron con lo mismo que siempre hacían. Brennan pensaba constantemente en lo de ser madre de un hijo de Booth ahora, sin percibir se quedaba mirándolo parada. Booth sonreía al verla así y siempre le hacía alguna insinuación por su forma de mirarlo, pero no era solo ella la que había modificado la forma de mirar, él también, pero su inquietud era por ver los cambios que había sufrido Brennan al estar con él, cambios pequeños pero significativos para él, como su forma cariñosa de tratarle aun cuando estaban discutiendo, ella se ponía terca con él pero después él la buscaba con su forma de niño que quiere abrigo y ella no soportaba recriminarlo y siempre lo consentía con todas los caricias que quería. Era fascinante para Booth verla sonreír solo porque él la estaba mirando, o verla acariciarlo solo porque decía que estaba cansado, o solo por decirle tonterías al oído. Cuando estaban en la cama Booth era cariñoso y protector con ella, lo que la hacía pensar cada vez más en quedar embarazada.

Los días fueron pasando y por su desgracia resolvieron el crimen muy rápido, lo que hizo que Booth no tuviera ninguna justificación para estar andando por el Jeffersonian o para estar con ella, así que casi no se veían en todo el día y eso le ponía a Booth nervioso por no estar con ella. Las noches se ponían cada vez más cortas para los dos y los días cada vez más agotadores. Continuaban las terapias de Sweets que, por su vez, ya se había dado cuenta de su romance pero no quiso decirlo, era una nueva forma de ver e investigar sobre el comportamiento de los dos. Volvió a ser un sábado por la mañana, Booth despertó muy contento, Brennan había estado muy cariñosa la noche anterior, habían pasado casi media noche despiertos entre caricias y besos. Él le quería retribuir la noche maravillosa que habían tenido así que se despertó y fue derecho a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno, preparó zumo, café, puso frutas y cereales para ella.

Brennan despertó con el olor singular que venía de afuera de la habitación, buscó a Booth en la cama pero no lo encontró y aun así sonrío, pues sabía bien qué estaba haciendo. Respiró hondo mientras abrazaba la almohada de él, luego decidió levantarse e ir al baño antes de ir a la cocina donde estaba él. Estuvo un tiempo en el baño. Booth preparó todo el desayuno, luego salió a la terraza y como sabía que la vecina tenía unas rosas en la ventana que eran unas margaritas, se acercó a coger una, luego la puso sobre la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno y se dirigió a la habitación. Venía feliz, quería despertarla a besos, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio que no estaba allí. En ese momento Brennan salió del baño muy tranquilamente.

–¿Qué haces despierta, Huesos? –dijo apenas la vio.

Brennan venía atándose la bata con la cabeza baja y se asustó cuando lo oyó, lo miró sorprendida y asustada ya que no entendía a qué venía su pregunta.

–¿Cómo que qué hago despierta? –dijo sonriendo, pero Booth le miraba serio como si no le hiciera gracia.

–Sí, ¿qué haces despierta? Se supone que yo te tenía que despertar –dijo enfadado por no poder despertarla.

–¿Por qué? –dijo caminando hacia él, que no se había movido de la puerta.

–Porque soy un romántico, Huesos, y tenía que despertarte yo –dijo poniendo cara de niño enfadado.

–Pero ya estoy de pie…

Brennan se acercó a él pícara y quiso coger un trozo de fruta pero Booth reaccionó rápidamente.

–No… –dijo girándose con la bandeja.

–¡Booth!

–No, no, no tienes nada.

–Pero si lo hiciste para mí.

–No, no lo hice.

–Sí lo hiciste. Vamos, Booth, dame un trocito de fruta –dijo intentando coger la fruta que tenía en la bandeja pero Booth se esquivaba de ella sin moverse mucho del sitio.

–No, Huesos, no te voy a dar nada.

–Pero sí es mío.

–No, no lo es.

–Sí lo es, trajiste cereales así que es mío.

Booth se giró con la bandeja entre los dos.

–No, son míos.

–Booth, no comes cereales.

–Sí, lo sé, pero no te pienso dar a menos que te vuelvas a dormir.

–Pero no tengo sueño.

–Pues no tienes desayuno –dijo girándose y fingiendo que se iba.

–¡Booth! –dijo con voz de niña viendo que se iba. Booth se giró.

–¿Te vas a volver a acostar?

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –dijo tentándolo con una sonrisa de niña mientras se mordía la boca.

–No pongas esa cara que no te voy a dar si no vuelves a la cama.

–Bueno, volveré a acostarme pero sólo un poco.

–Bueno.

Brennan se fue hasta la cama y Booth se dedicó a salir de la habitación.

–¿Adónde vas? –dijo sentándose en la cama.

–Pues a afuera. Cuando estés acostada avísame, pero tienes que fingir que duermes, ¿bueno? –dijo saliendo de la habitación. Brennan sonrió y asintió, Booth cerró la puerta y ella se acostó y abrazó la almohada.

–Ya –dijo cuando cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía.

Booth volvió a abrir la puerta, muy delicadamente, venía con ganas de ser lo más romántico posible, pero a cada paso que daba él más ganas le daban a Brennan de reírse, pues al saber qué iba a hacer él era inevitable no querer reír, lo evitaba con todas sus fuerzas, parecer serena y dormida, pero era muy difícil. Booth cogió la margarita y fue delante de ella, se puso de rodillas y con la margarita le acarició el rostro. Brennan intentó no reír pero era inevitable contener la risa así que empezó a reírse y ocultó el rostro en la almohada.

–¡Huesos! –dijo enfadándose por ella reírse de su romanticismo.

–Booth, no puedo… –dijo riendo y mirándolo. Booth hizo cara de "te voy a matar a besos", la tomó del rostro y la besó.

–Eres muy mala, Huesos…, muy…, muy mala –dijo entre besos y, por último, separándose de ella para ponerse de pie.

–¡Booth! –dijo ya con la risa contenida al ver que él se había enfadado.

Booth se dio la vuelta en la cama diciendo:

–Booth nada, Huesos, pasé toda la mañana preparando el desayuno para despertar a la mujer que amo, robé una rosa de la vecina, pues le gusta esta rosa, pero, ¿ella qué hizo? Me destrozó la sorpresa y aun más lo hizo con una sonrisa que me mata –decía como si hablara con otra persona. Brennan sonreía por su forma de explicar todo lo que había hecho. Booth terminó de hablar y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella. Brennan se aproximó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. Booth intentó mirarla y se giró un poco.

–Un día acabarás conmigo, ¿sabías? –dijo tierno con ella. Brennan sonrió.

–Pero aun puedes ser romántico.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a reírte de mí? No, no voy a hacerlo más –dijo fingiendo enojo ya que enojarse con ella era una misión imposible en los últimos días.

–Pues yo puedo serlo contigo.

–¿Serás romántica?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo?

Brennan pensó un poco hasta que miró la bandeja del desayuno, cogió un trocito de fruta y lo miró. Booth acompañaba sus movimientos con los ojos, ella se aproximó a su boca con el trocito de fruta y la acarició.

–Te daré comida en la boca, es romántico ¿no? –dijo con cara de niña. Booth empezó a reírse y balanceó la cabeza como si dijera "dios mío, por qué me hace esto".

–Sí, mi amor, es romántico –dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Brennan le puso la fruta en la boca y la acompañó con un dulce beso, luego se acomodaron y pasaron a comer no solo comida sino también la boca del otro. Entre besos y risas Booth terminó de desayunar, se apoyo en el cabezal de la cama mientras miraba a Brennan comer el cereal.

–Tengo que ir por Parker, le he prometido llevarlo al parque de atracciones hoy por la tarde –dijo levantándose de la cama.

Brennan lo miró y se quedó callada, pero esas palabras de él la entristecían ya que en los últimos días él le hablaba en plural, siempre decía _nosotros_, pero ahora había dicho que solo _él_ iría con Parker. Miró hacia la taza de cereales y siguió comiendo despacio.

–Me voy a dar un baño. ¿Vienes? –dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella.

Brennan lo miró.

–Sí, ve yendo que voy ahora, ¿bueno?

Booth se aproximó y le dio un corto beso.

–Bueno, no tardes –dijo y se marchó al baño.

Brennan suspiro al verle entrar en el baño. ¿Por qué había dicho que iría por Parker? ¿Es que no la iba a llevar? Qué tontería, pensó recriminándose a sí misma. Booth quiere estar con su hijo, es normal que no la quiera llevar, pensó para sí. Pero quería ir con él, desde que habían empezado no habían pasado un fin de semana sin tenerlo cerca de ella, pero sería egoísta de su parte negarle que esté a solas con su hijo. En la mente de Brennan volvió el pensamiento que durante toda la semana le había inquietado. "Hijo" ¿Por qué esa palabra le daba ganas de entregarse a ser madre? ¿Por qué cada día ese deseo se ponía más fuerte? No era el momento propicio para quedar embarazada pero, ¿cuándo era propicio? ¿Qué señal hay que tener para saber cuándo es el momento? Se quedó quieta sobre la cama pensando hasta que oyó a Booth gritar.

–¡Huesos, ven que el agua está fría!

Fue inevitable no reírse al oírle. Por más caliente que estuviese el agua él siempre decía que estaba fría para que ella se metiera en la tina con él. Así que se levantó y fue a la tina. Entró en ella siendo recibida con una pícara sonrisa y un beso dulce. Booth la atrajo para abajo del agua y se puso a besarle el cuello mientas le acariciaba el cuerpo al deslizar el jabón sobre éste. Brennan lo sentía pero tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y no era un pensamiento agradable, así que tenía el rostro triste. Booth la miro desde atrás, ya que la tenía de espaldas a él, y no le gustó notarla así de triste.

–¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

Brennan se giró.

–Nada, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes –dijo y le dio un pequeño beso.

–Huesos, te conozco, sé que te estás rompiendo la cabeza con algo. Dime qué es.

Brennan bajó la mirada y suspiró.

–¿Vendrás a dormir aquí hoy? –dijo porque pensaba que él se iba a ir con Parker y no la iba a llevar así que supuso que dormiría en su departamento.

Booth se extrañó con su pregunta.

–¿Por qué no dormiría aquí?

–Es que como te vas con Parker…

–Nos vamos –dijo interrumpiéndola y corrigiendo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó levantando la mirada.

–Que nos vamos con Parker.

–¿De verdad? –dijo sonriendo esperanzada por lo que él le había dicho.

–Espera, ¿por eso estás así de triste? ¿Acaso pensabas que no te iba a llevar conmigo?

Brennan bajó la mirada y asintió. Booth sonrió al verla avergonzada por pensar eso.

–Mi amor, ¿cómo voy a llevar a un niño al parque y no voy a llevar a mi niña?

–Yo no soy una niña –dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

Booth sonrió y le besó.

–Pero ahora mismo pareces una. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no te iba a llevar? Sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Brennan sonrió y lo besó muy fuerte.

–Pero, ¿se lo vamos a contar a Parker?

–Claro que sí, a menos que tú no quieras.

–Sí, ansío contárselo.

–Pues así será –dijo besándola.

Después del baño se cambiaron y salieron hacia la casa de Rebeca a recoger a Parker, que al ver a Brennan se alegró muchísimo. Se fueron los tres hacia el parque de atracciones, cuando llegaron al parqueadero Booth detuvo el auto y salieron de él. Booth se aproximó a Parker y se puso de cuclillas delante de él, luego cogió la mano de Brennan y la atrajo para que quedara de pie a su lado.

–Campeón, Huesos y yo tenemos algo que decirte –dijo un poco nervioso.

–Son novios, ¿no? –dijo Parker muy naturalmente. Booth se congeló al oírle y Brennan sonrió, se arrodilló al lado de Booth.

–Sí, Parker, somos novios –dijo muy tranquila sonriendo.

Booth la miró. ¿Cómo era que él se ponía nervioso y ella no?

–Parker, ¿cómo sabes que somos novios?

–Por Huesos, que te mira como mamá al capitán fantástico y porque tú estabas acariciando la pierna de ella cuando conducías –dijo muy tranquilo y sonriendo. Brennan contuvo la risa al ver la cara que puso Booth al saber que Parker le había visto acariciando la pierna de ella.

–¿Qué tal si entramos?… en… es… tarde, vamos –dijo nervioso fingiendo un entusiasmo para salir de aquella situación.

Ayudó a Brennan a ponerse de pie y cogió de la mano a Parker, quien también cogió la mano de Brennan. Entraron al parque como una familia muy feliz. Brennan miró a Booth y vio la sonrisa que tenía, se quedó mirándolo hasta que éste también la miró y sonrió más aun al depararse con la forma fascinante con que le miraba.

–Vamos, Huesos, tenemos que ir a la montaña rusa –dijo soltando la mano de Booth y cogiendo la de Brennan con las dos manos para llevarla. Brennan apartó la mirada de Booth y corrió siendo llevada por el pequeño.

–¡Eh, pequeño, no la lleves así!… –dijo Booth corriendo tras los dos.

–Vamos Parker, corre, que ganamos en una carrera a tu papá –dijo apurándolo más.

Cuando llegaron frente a la montaña rusa Parker miró a Booth que venía hacia ellos. Luego rió.

–Mira, Huesos, le hemos ganado a papá.

–Sí, sí pequeño, muy gracioso salir corriendo así. Y tú, niña Huesos, no corras que te puedes caer –dijo enlazando a Brennan y atrayéndola a él. Brennan sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

–No me voy a caer y no soy una niña.

–Bueno mi niña, pero no corras –dijo sin hacerle caso.

Brennan sonrió.

–Parker, ¿entramos? –dijo dándole la mano a Parker.

–Sí Huesos, vamos.

–Eh, ¿A dónde piensan ir sin los tiquetes de entrada? –dijo Booth mostrándoles las tarjetas que traía.

Brennan sonrió y se devolvió para cogerlas pero Booth no se las dio, porque si lo hicieran ambos se marcharían y no lo esperarían. Empezaron a montarse en todos los juegos del lugar. Brennan y Parker parecían no cansarse en absoluto, y llevaban a Booth de un lado a otro como un perrito. Comían palomitas. Booth hizo que Brennan comiera algodón de azúcar aun siendo muy dulce para ella. Las horas fueron pasando. Se pararon frente a un puesto de tiros.

–Huesos ¿no quieres un oso de peluche? –preguntó el niño.

–¿Lo quieres tú? –preguntó ella sabiendo que él quería uno.

Parker asintió.

–Pues ganaré uno para ti, ¿bueno?

–Bueno.

Booth venía con todo encima de él. Papitas, algodón de azúcar, balones de colores, el jersey de Parker y el bolso de Brennan que se había quitado para subir a una atracción. Así que no les oyó, se aproximó y la vio pagar para jugar a los tiros.

–Huesos, ¿qué haces?

–Voy a ganar un oso para Parker. ¿Por qué?

–Yo invito, así que pago yo.

–Booth, ya invitaste a todo, sólo es un dólar, nada más.

–Yo invito y no discutas. Dame tres partidas –dijo girándose al hombre detrás de la barra, luego se aproximó a Parker –.Campeón, ¿apostamos quién gana?, ¿yo o Huesos?

–No tienes chance contra Huesos, papá, así que perderás.

Brennan sonrió.

–Ah, así que te pones del lado de ella.

–Sí, Huesos es mejor en tiro, tú mismo lo dijiste.

–¿Dijiste eso, Booth? –preguntó sorprendida.

Booth se aproximó a ella.

–Es la verdad, ¿no? –dijo dándole un beso.

–Sí, es verdad –dijo convencida.

Booth sonrió. Brennan empezó a jugar. Eran cinco balas para cada jugador y ella consiguió acertar con cuatro, así que consiguió el oso que quería Parker. Booth se puso a tirar y como había pagado tres partidas él jugó dos veces y no falló una sola bala.

–Dame el grande, el perro con el corazón –le dijo al hombre del mostrador. Éste se lo dio y él fue junto a Brennan–. Es para ti –dijo dándole el perro que era casi del tamaño de su brazo.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó tímidamente.

Booth asintió con cara de enamorado. Brennan se aproximó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

–Gracias, Booth –dijo y lo abrazó.

Después de eso estuvieron un tiempo más allí y luego se fueron a comer, y como era tarde se fueron a cenar en un restaurante cercano de aquel lugar. Cenaron, caminaron un poco por la ciudad y después se fueron al departamento de Brennan.

Booth la dejó allí y luego se fue a su departamento a buscar unas cosas de Parker. A Parker le encantó la idea de dormir en casa de Brennan y estaba muy animado por hacerlo, empezó a hacer planes para toda la noche. Brennan subió derecho a la bañera, venía cansada, también porque así el tiempo pasaría más rápido hasta que regresase Booth y Parker. Cuando llegaron, Parker venía muy animado para pasar la noche allí y ella los estaba esperando en el sofá mientras leía. Entraron, Booth fue a bañar a Parker, luego lo vistió y dijo que fuera hacerle compañía a Brennan mientras él se iba a bañar.

Brennan estaba acostada en el sofá leyendo, Parker se aproximó a ella.

–¿Qué lees, Huesos? –dijo de pie a su lado.

–Un libro sobre los aztecas.

–Max me enseñó sobre ellos.

–¿Sí?

–Sí, pero no me gustan mucho, son muy extraños –dijo Parker poniendo cara de asco.

Brennan sonrió.

–¿Quieres acostarte aquí conmigo? –dijo abriendo la manta que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

–Sí. ¿Puedo?

–Claro. Ven.

Parker se acostó a su lado, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándose a ella. Brennan lo miró, le gustaba lo que sentía al tener a Parker así, era como su padre cariñoso y esto era agradable para ella. Se puso a acariciarle los rizos del pelo con la mano del brazo en la que él se había acostado.

–¿Estás bien así?

–Sí… Huesos ¿me les el libro?

–Claro, pero es muy científico, no sé si lo entenderás.

–Claro que lo voy a entender, soy muy inteligente.

Brennan sonrió al oírle.

–Está bien, señor inteligente, pues te lo leo –dijo riendo, luego empezó a leer, pero no leyó mucho cuando Parker la paró.

–Huesos ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo intentado mirarla.

–Sí. ¿Qué pregunta? –dijo poniéndose de lado. Parker se sentó y la miró.

–¿Quieres a mi papá?

Brennan se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero al contrario que con Booth, ella a Parker si le pudo decir.

–Claro que lo quiero, Parker. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que mi mama también quiere al capitán fantástico pero ella no quiere darme un hermanito, y si tú quieres a mi papá puedes darme un hermanito.

Brennan lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Quieres un hermanito?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sí.

Brennan sonrió.

–Pero es muy pronto Parker, yo no te puedo dar un hermanito ahora, no sé si tu padre quiere…

–Sí quiere –dijo interrumpiéndola.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque se lo he preguntado pero él dijo que tú eras la que decidía si me iba a dar un hermanito. Lo harás, ¿no? ¿Me darás un hermanito?

Brennan se quedó callada unos segundos, lo que no tenía Booth de insistente sobre las cosas que tenía que decidir ella lo tenía Parker en su lugar. Pensó un poco y le preguntó:

–¿Para qué quieres un hermanito?

Parker pensó un poco y sonriendo respondió:

–Para jugar al fútbol conmigo y papá, es que me aburro cuando estamos solo los dos.

Brennan sonrió por su sinceridad.

–Pero si te doy un hermanito será pequeño y no jugará al fútbol hasta que crezca.

–Eso no es un problema, Huesos.

–¿No?

–No. Tú eres científica, puedes hacer que nazca de mi tamaño,

Brennan alucinó con su respuesta. ¿Quién le daba esas ideas a ese niño? Porque si preguntaban, era obvio que Parker y Max, su padre, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y éste sería el causante de sus ficticias ideas. Pensó en decir que era científicamente imposible que un bebe naciera ya grande, pero al ver la cara de ilusión del niño se contuvo.

–Sí, puedo hacer que nazca grande, así de tu tamaño ¿está bien?

–Sí. ¿De verdad me darás un hermanito? –dijo el niño emocionado.

Brennan lo miró. Todas las preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de la semana, ahora se habían ido y solo le quedaba un deseo, no solo de complacer a Booth y darle un hijo, sino también de complacer a Parker y darle un hermanito, así que no volvió a pensarlo dos veces y respondió:

–Sí, te daré un hermanito, pero no puedes decirle a tu papá que voy a hacerlo. ¿Bueno? Será un secreto nuestro.

–Bueno, no se lo diré, pero ¿cuándo llega?

–¿Quién?

–Mi hermanito. ¿Cuándo llega?

Brennan pensó. ¿Cuándo llegará? Miró a Parker y sonrió.

–Pronto, Parker, lo más pronto posible.

.

* * *

><p>Hola! tantos días sin actualizar... T_T<p>

Lo importante es que ya les dejé este largo capítulo.

Parece que Brennan por fin ha tomado su decisión. Awww que lindo! un baby de ByB jejeje aunque ya tenemos a Christine, pero este fic aun tiene mucho para sorprender, de verdad!

Jajaja, gracias por sus reviews, por las alertas y favoritos.

Saluditos a todas las que leen este fic internacional.

Bye Bye!

BerryFlower.


	37. ¡Hazme el amor!

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A DAYANE DA SILVA, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SINO A HARTA HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 37 **

.

**¡HAZME EL AMOR!**

.

**P**ara una mujer, sentirse amada y tener un hijo que sea fruto de este amor, son las cosas más trascendentales y fundamentales que le puedan llegar a pasar, pues el amor emancipado de esta sensación de cuidar y ser cuidada por un ser amado se vuelven la única razón por la que necesita vivir.

Después de aquella entretenida y decisiva conversación que tuvo con Parker, Brennan le acomodó en sus brazos y siguió leyendo, pero el pequeño estaba tan cansado que se durmió en sus brazos. Todos los planes que había hecho para aquella noche fueron vencidos por su cansancio y por la comodidad que le daba Brennan. Ella también estaba cansada así que también acabó dormida. Booth vino de la habitación y fue en dirección a la sala.

-Y bien, que vamos a…

Booth venía animado pero al ver aquella escena paró de hablar y solo sonrió. Brennan estaba abrazada a Parker y éste a ella, Booth se sentó al lado de los dos y se quedó a admirarlos. Parker se veía muy a gusto abrazando a Brennan y ella tenía el rostro muy iluminado, tal vez por la sensación de tener a un niño junto a ella. Booth se aproximó y la besó en la frente, no podía evitar la felicidad que sintió dentro de sí en ese momento. Aquellos dos eran lo más importante que tenía y al verlos así podría decir en ese momento que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo malo es que tenía que llevarlos a la habitación, no les iba a dejar dormir tan apretados en aquel sofá, así que despegó a Parker de los brazos de Brennan, cosa que no fue tan fácil, parecía que había pegamento entre los dos, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación de invitados, luego volvió por Brennan y la puso en brazos pero ella despertó.

-¿Adónde fue Parker? -dijo medio dormida.

-Lo llevé a la habitación, no te preocupes.

Brennan asintió y él la recostó en la cama, pero cuando se iba a poner a su lado ésta no lo dejó, le atrajo hacia ella besándolo fulminantemente, y luego se puso a intentar quitarle la ropa.

-Huesos, ¿no estás cansada? -dijo entre besos.

-No, quiero hacerlo -dijo quitándole la camisa.

Booth siguió sus caricias y sus roces, al igual que Brennan que despertó por completo y despertó muy deseosa de Booth, ya que quería hacerlo para quedar embarazada cuanto antes, tal y como le había prometido a Parker, aun sabiendo que no llegaría a hacerlo aquella noche ya que por la mañana se había tomado su píldora. Se enredó en los brazos de Booth y sintió como él la hacía suya, la hacía de él como siempre, sin ninguna privación y esto le gustaba a Brennan, sentirlo por completo. Cuando ya no podían con sus cuerpos, Brennan se acostó sobre él y sintió su corazón latir fuerte. Booth le abrazó y dijo que la amaba, ella le retribuyo con un beso pero luego notó como el cansancio se hacía presente en el cuerpo de él, lo vio adormecer y se quedó mirándolo, aquel hombre iba a ser el padre de su hijo y este pensamiento la hacía feliz. Le besó y se acostó en su pecho, quedo acostada un largo tiempo. Cuando estaba por dormirse escuchó a Parker llorar, se levantó rápidamente, se vistió y fue en busca de él. Al entrar en la habitación de invitados lo vio llorando encima de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Parker? -dijo aproximándose a él y sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-Huesos, ¿dónde está mi papá? -dijo llorando y abrazándose a ella.

-Está en la otra habitación dormido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? -dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Había un monstruo… -dijo abrazando con fuerza a Brennan que sonrió al oírlo.

-Parker, los monstruos no existen… -dijo y miró a Parker que la miraba con miedo, respiró hondo y volvió a decir- ... ¿Qué tal si vienes a dormir con tu papá y yo? ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí, yo te invito. Ven -dijo levantándose y llevando a Parker con ella. Entraron en la habitación y Booth no se había ni movido. Brennan se acostó y puso a Parker a su lado, quedando entre él y Booth. Lo envolvió con la manta y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó esperando a que Parker se durmiera. Cuando se quedó dormido Brennan se quedó mirándolo. ¿Era esta la sensación de tener un hijo entre los brazos?, ¿esta fuerte sensación de querer a un ser tan pequeño y protegerlo? Se quedó dormida después de un tiempo. Dormían ambos plácidamente. Booth se giró y no sintió a Brennan, medio dormido la distinguió en la punta de la cama, estaba acostada de lado quedando de espaldas a él. Booth se aproximó a ella y se acurrucó en su nuca, pero cuando deslizó la mano hacia su cintura notó que algo se lo impedía. Levantó la mirada y medio dormido distinguió a Parker. Pensó para sí "ah, es sólo Parker" y volvió a acostarse, pero se dio cuenta, "¿sólo Parker?". Levantó la vista nuevamente, ¿cómo había llegado Parker allí? Pensó confundido, se quedó mirándolos pero al fin la escena era tan agradable que decidió acomodarse y proteger a sus dos ángeles, se acomodó en el cuello de Brennan y enlazó a ambos, dejando a Brennan en medio del bocadillo que formaban los dos Booth. Después de esta agitación los tres finalmente estaban dormidos profundamente.

La noche pasó, Booth fue el primero en despertar pero se quedó quieto para no despertar a sus dos amores. Brennan empezó a moverse y él empezó a besarle la nuca. Ella esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como estaba porque Parker le abrazaba y Booth le besaba, no podía pedir nada más para despertar. Booth levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Brennan que también intentaba mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa enorme y contagiosa, tan contagiosa que fue inevitable que Booth no sonriera al mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días, mi amor -dijo besándola, beso retribuido por Brennan que aquella mañana parecía estar más feliz que nunca. Booth le miró muy cariñoso.

-Buenos días -dijo entre besos.

-¿Cómo ha llegado este pequeño aquí? –dijo refiriéndose a Parker.

Brennan sonrió y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Parker mientras hablaba con Booth.

-Dijo que había un monstruo en la habitación y no sabía qué hacer así que lo traje a dormir con nosotros. ¿Hice mal?

-Claro que no hiciste mal, mi amor, hiciste lo que creíste mejor para nuestro hijo y no hay mal en esto -dijo besándola nuevamente.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, nuestro, nuestro hijo, Brennan -dijo acariciando el rostro de Brennan. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando le oyó decir que Parker era su hijo también.

-Gracias Booth -dijo besándolo.

-¿Gracias por qué?

Brennan lo miró muy tierna, e intentó girarse un poco, llevó su mano al rostro de Booth y le acarició de tal forma que él cerró los ojos para sentirla. Brennan se acercó y le besó, le besó con más amor que antes, le besó para agradecerle que hiciera de ella la madre de Parker y que fuera hacerla madre de su hijo o, como él quería, tal vez de su "princesita". Brennan sintió el beso normalmente, pero para Booth aquel beso era distinto, como si en él hubiera muchísimo amor por parte de Brennan, un amor distinto y muy acogedor. Aquel amor abrumador hechizó a Booth que se perdió en el beso, se quedó tan perdido que se propuso a intentar girarla para que quedara frente a él, pero al hacerlo Parker chilló:

-No, mamá -dijo acurrucándose más en Brennan. Ella sonrió y se separó de la boca de Booth, éste la miró sorprendido.

-¿Mamá? -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, _mamá _porque es mi hijo -dijo de tal forma que Booth le miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-Nuestro hijo, al igual que… -Booth dijo mientras deslizaba la mano por la cintura de Brennan y acarició su vientre. Brennan cerró los ojos al sentirlo y un escalofrío de satisfacción recorrió todo su cuerpo- ... Al igual que éste.

-No hay nada -dijo en un susurro que fue interrumpido por Booth que le besó y luego le dijo:

-Pero habrá, y será nuestro hijo también, nuestros hijos, mi niña, nuestros -decía delicadamente mientras acariciaba su boca con la de ella. Brennan sólo asintió y buscó su boca para besarle. Cuando la encontró le besó suavemente. Booth volvió a sentir la boca de ella distinta. Era un beso que quería que fuera eterno, ninguno de los dos pensaba parar, pero Parker despertó y se movió para sentarse. Booth no lo sintió pero Brennan sí, así que le dejó de besar girando un poco el rostro. Booth, que estaba abrumado por el beso, siguió dando unos pequeños besos en la mejilla de ella, luego se fue a su oído y le susurró:

-Te quiero.

Brennan sonrió y le besó también en la mejilla, luego miró a Parker y con la mano acarició su cabello.

-¿Has dormido bien, Parker?

Parker se frotaba los ojos con las manos y al hacerlo ponía una boquita como de pez, casi como cuando Booth se despertaba. El niño no dijo nada, asintió y luego volvió a acostarse abrazándola. Brennan sonrió y Booth lo miró sorprendido.

-Eh, chico, es mi novia, ¿es que no te bastó pasar la noche pegado a ella? ¿Ahora quieres también pasar la mañana?

Parker no le hizo caso. Brennan miró a Booth que sonreía por ver a Parker de aquella forma.

-Déjalo Booth, aún tiene sueño -dijo como si fuera una madre protectora. Booth la miró, se aproximó a su boca y le dio un corto beso, después dijo acurrucándose en el cuello de ella:

-Yo también tengo sueño -dijo apretándola al abrazarlos.

Ella se abrazó a Parker y lo giró dejándolo acostado sobre ella. Booth siguió envolviéndola pero ahora de lado con la cabeza frente a su oído, él empezó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y cerca al oído. Brennan sonrió al sentirlo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Parker que parecía dormido, ella viró el rostro hacia Booth que juntó su frente con la de ella.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? -preguntó dándole un beso que no duró mucho.

-Por mí pasaba el día así -dijo buscando su mejilla para besarla y darle un pequeño mordisco con los labios.

Brennan rió.

-Vamos, dime. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé, lo que quieras.

Parker de pronto levantó la vista hacia ambos.

-Yo quiero ir a los bolos.

Booth lo miró.

-Eh, estás despierto.

-Claro que estoy despierto, pero ustedes no paran de besarse así que me quedé quieto -dijo sonriendo.

Brennan miró a Booth y luego miró a Parker.

-Es que tu papá es muy besucón.

-Ah, yo soy besucón.

-Sí que lo eres, Booth, no paras ni un minuto.

-Eso es verdad, papá, no te quedas quieto, estás todo el tiempo apretando a Huesos.

Booth lo miró boquiabierto y Brennan empezó a reírse.

-No te rías… -dijo mirando a Brennan que contuvo la risa- ... Y tú, pequeño, te vas a enterar -dijo quitándolo de encima de Brennan y empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No, no, papá! -gritaba Parker, a la vez que reía.

Brennan se reía de los dos, pensaba que Booth parecía un niño jugando así. Booth la vio reírse y volvió hacia ella.

-Ah, te ríes ¿no? Pues vamos, Parker, ahora a Huesos.

-Booth no lo hagas… Booth no, no… -Brennan empezó a reír también cuando él empezó a hacerle cosquillas –Para, Booth...

Tanto Booth como Parker le hacían cosquillas a Brennan. Las risas tomaron cuenta de aquella habitación. Booth se cansó y se acostó, Brennan lo miró sonriendo pícara y miró a Parker.

-Parker, venganza -dijo empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Booth.

-Huesos… No… Jajaja… Parker, a Huesos, no a mí… Jajaja… ¡Paren!…

Le hicieron cosquillas a Booth hasta que ninguno aguantó más. Brennan se sentó en la cama mientras Parker y Booth estaban acostados. Booth la miraba, tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Brennan se reía y acariciaba la mano de Booth que estaba sobre su pierna. Las miradas de ambos eran intensas, parecía que se estaban diciendo juras de amor sólo con aquellas miradas.

-A ver, ¿cuál de estos dos me va a preparar el desayuno?

-Voy yo Huesos.

-Pero si no sabes hacer nada.

-Sé más que tú, papá.

-¿Ah sí?, pues vamos a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a la niña Huesos -dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno -dijo levantándose. Brennan sonreía y miraba a los dos. Booth se aproximó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, pero no dijo nada, solo le besó y se volvió a dirigir a Parker.

-Vamos campeón, tenemos que preparar el mejor desayuno que haya comido Huesos -dijo llevándose a Parker.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Brennan los vio salir y después se acostó en la cama sonriendo. ¿Qué sensación era esa? ¿Y por qué es tan avasalladora? se preguntaba a sí. Sonreía sin saber por qué ni la lógica que había en eso. Miraba a las sabanas desechas y era regocijante la felicidad que sentía, el olor de Booth se expandía por todo y le hacía quedarse abrumada solo de pensar en él. Miró al baño y recordó lo que le había prometido a Parker, así que se levantó corriendo y fue hacia allá, abrió una cajita rosada que tenía dentro del armario del baño, era donde guardaba píldoras y preservativos. Cogió todas las cajitas que había, se aproximó al sanitario y empezó a sacar las píldoras y tirarlas allí dentro. Las tiró todas sin excepción alguna. Cuanto más tiraba más feliz se sentía al hacerlo, era una prueba de libertad y entrega absoluta hacia Booth, y le gustaba esa sensación. Las tiró todas, luego guardó las cajas, pues Booth era muy curioso y le controlaba en eso, cogió el calendario donde marcaba los días en que tomaba las píldoras y marcó como si la hubiera tomado aquel día, quería que su embarazo fuera una sorpresa, así que marcó allí para que Booth no sospechara. Cuando estaba guardando el calendario Booth entró.

-Huesos ¿qué quieres, zumo o café? -dijo entrando.

Brennan se giró plácidamente hacia él y le sonrió. Booth la miró extrañado pero también sonrió. Ella se aproximó rápido a él y le dio un beso, que le sacó el aire muy rápido.

-Zumo -dijo al separarse de su boca. Booth se quedó quieto embobado por el beso, no sabía qué había hecho Brennan pero el sabor de su boca era abrumador en ese momento.

-Zumo -dijo susurrando por el embobamiento. Brennan volvió a pegarse a él, rozó su boca con la de él y le volvió a besar. Booth siguió el beso con la misma intensidad que ella, la llevó hasta la pared y le acorraló en ella, besándola muy arrebatadoramente. Brennan hacía lo mismo pero tuvo que pararlo.

-Booth no, que Parker puede vernos -dijo sujetando el rostro de él para quitarlo de su boca. Booth la miró y sonrió cariñosamente.

-Zumo, ¿no?

Brennan asintió y éste le volvió a besar una vez más antes de salir, salió pasándose la mano en la boca extrañando aquel beso de Brennan pero luego balanceó la cabeza para que se fuera su pensamiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Brennan en el baño se miró al espejo y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, pues ahora empezaba a luchar por su futuro, su futuro con el hombre que amaba. Estuvo allí un tiempo, luego se cambió y fue a la cocina. Cuando entró en ésta se quedó pasmada. Booth y Parker no habían hecho un desayuno, habían pintado la cocina de todo lo que querían; leche, mermelada, pancakes, todo lo que habían usado o hecho estaba distribuido por la cocina, que más bien parecía haber sido víctima de un terremoto.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo viendo cómo estaban.

-Es tu desayuno –dijo Booth.

-Sí, mi desayuno y nuestra cocina -dijo enfadada.

Booth sonrió. "Nuestra" qué bien sonaba esta palabra tan posesiva en la boca de ella.

-No te preocupes, Huesos, que Parker y yo nos encargamos de todo -dijo aproximándose y dándole un pequeño beso para saber si se había ido el gusto de antes, pero no, seguía ahí en su boca.

-No tienes remedio, ¿sabías?... Mira cómo tiene Parker mermelada por todo el rostro, Booth -dijo cogiendo servilletas para limpiar a Parker.

-No te enfades, Huesos, papá dijo que te gusta la mermelada así que te puso un poco en el pancake -dijo inocentemente.

Brennan sonrió y empezó a limpiarle el rostro. Booth se quedó fantaseando en aquella escena, estaba tan fantaseado que el teléfono que tenía Brennan en la cocina empezó a sonar y éste lo descolgó sin más.

-Booth –dijo él sin percibirlo. Brennan lo miró y balanceó la cabeza negando. Booth se asustó al ver la mirada de ella y más aún al oír la voz del otro lado.

_-Vaya, tigre, ¡qué sorpresa! pensé que iba a contestar Brennan por estar sola pero creo que no está tan sola_ -dijo Ángela sorprendida por escuchar la voz de Booth a aquellas horas de la mañana por el teléfono de Brennan. Booth miró a Brennan con cara de "he metido la pata".

-Án-gela -tartamudeó Booth nervioso. Brennan se levantó de inmediato y le cogió el teléfono.

-Ángela –dijo Brennan.

_-Ah, hola cariño, espero que no haya interrumpido nada_ -dijo pícara.

-No, Ángela, no interrumpiste nada, solo estamos desayunando.

_-Desayunando, sí, yo también estaba desayunando hace poco._

-Ángela ¿qué querías?, ¿por qué me llamaste?

_-Pues quería invitarte a salir pero veo que ya tienes compañía._

-Sí Ángela, tengo compañía, Booth me vino a recoger para que vayamos junto con Parker a los bolos.

_-¿Que te vino a recoger? Ya… ¿no te importará que vayamos Hodgins y yo con ustedes? -_dijo pensando que Brennan mentía.

-Claro que no, Ángela, si quieres venir te esperaremos allá, ¿bueno?

_-Bueno, pues dentro de dos horas en los bolos._

-Sí, dos horas, está bien.

_-Adiós -_dijo colgando.

Brennan se apoyó en la alacena y Booth se acercó a ella.

-Te dije que no cogieras los teléfonos de la casa -dijo recriminándole.

-¿Qué te dijo Ángela?

-Pues que vendrá a los bolos con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Y no te exaltes, que es culpa tuya.

-Bueno, es culpa mía, lo asumo, pero te quiero enseñar a jugar a los bolos, Huesos -dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Booth, ya me enseñaste a jugar.

-Pero te quiero "enseñar" -dijo demostrando que quería estar pegado a ella y no que le quería enseñar a jugar.

Brennan sonrió y lo atrajo.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte y creo que debes decirle a Parker sobre lo de Ángela.

Booth recostó su frente en la de ella y con una carita triste asintió, luego le dio un corto beso. Booth le contó todo a Parker, luego desayunaron. Brennan los ayudó a limpiar la cocina y se quedó allí mientras Booth se iba a cambiar con Parker. Cuando estaba todo listo decidieron marcharse hacia los bolos. Cuando llegaron, Ángela ya estaba allí con Hodgins, los esperaban frente al local. Booth, Brennan y Parker venían cogidos de las manos, Parker en el medio. Cuando se aproximaron, Ángela no evitó el comentario:

-Vaya, qué linda se ve la familia Booth.

Brennan miró a Booth y vio que él le miraba con resignación, luego miró a Ángela muy seria.

-Ángela -dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Está bien, cariño. ¿Y cómo está el mini Booth? -dijo mirando a Parker.

-Bien Ange. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también estoy bien, Parker, gracias por preguntar. ¿De dónde vienes eh? -preguntó Ángela intentando saber si Brennan y Booth habían pasado la noche juntos.

-De la casa de Huesos.

Booth bajó la cabeza, temiendo que Ángela descubriera todo.

Brennan lo miró.

-De la casa de Brennan eh…

-Sí, papá y yo le llevamos el desayuno esta mañana.

-Ah, le llevaron el desayuno, qué amor… -dijo mirando sospechosa a Brennan y Booth, pero sabía que Parker no mentiría, a menos que los dos le hubiesen dicho que lo hiciera.

Booth estaba nervioso, no le gustaban las preguntas de Ángela así que interrumpió:

-¿Por qué no entramos? -dijo fingiendo animación.

-Sí, es una buena idea, vamos –dijo Brennan porque quería salir de aquella incómoda situación.

-Sí, entremos –afirmó Ángela.

Booth llevó a Parker delante junto con Hodgins. Cuando entraron Brennan detuvo a Ángela y la llevó a un lado.

-Ángela, evita tus comentarios hoy, ¿bueno?

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? -dijo pícara, pero Brennan se mostraba muy firme y con pocas ganas de oír sus comentarios de ella y Booth.

-Ángela, Parker es un niño, tus comentarios y preguntas lo pueden confundir, no quiero que él piense que Booth y yo tenemos una relación, no quiero que se ilusione o se entristezca, ¿está bien? Quiero estar bien con ambos, no quiero confusiones.

-Está bien, cariño, perdón, no lo vi de ese modo, solo quise ser graciosa…

En ese momento Booth llamó a Brennan:

-¡Huesos, ya te he escogido los zapatos!

-Bueno.

-Pero, ¿me vas a decir que no parecen una pareja, Bren? –dijo notando que Booth sabía hasta la talla de zapatos que era.

Brennan sonrió, no había forma, Ángela era demasiando calculadora cuando se refería a desvelar su romance con Booth. Brennan salió sonriendo y dejando a Ángela allí, luego ésta le siguió. Llegaron junto a los chicos. Ángela no podía hacer comentarios, pero los podía provocar, así que se acercó a Hodgins y lo besó fulminantemente. Booth los miró, ¡cuánto quería hacer lo mismo con Brennan! Miró a Brennan que estaba cogiendo las bolas con Parker. Ella también lo miró y vio lo triste que estaba. Tenía qué hablarle, no le gustaba ver que él quería algo y no se lo podía dar.

-Voy por refrescos. ¿Alguien quiere?

-¡Yo! –dijo Parker.

Brennan asintió y se iba yendo cuando él la llamó.

-Espera Huesos, voy contigo -dijo aproximándose a ella. Brennan sabía que él le había entendido. Ángela los siguió con la mirada pero Parker empezó a jugar con ella y Jack así que los perdió de vista.

Brennan se aproximó a la barra y Booth se puso a su lado.

-No me gusta esto -dijo mirándola serio.

Brennan pidió los refrescos y luego lo miró.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, ¿o crees que sí?

-No me refiero a eso Huesos… ¿Quieres que te enseñe donde queda el baño? -dijo aun sabiendo que ella sabía dónde quedaba.

Brennan sonrió, sabía que quería hablar lejos de las miradas de Ángela. Se giró hacia el tendero:

-¿Nos los puedes llevar a la mesa diez?… -El tendero asintió. Luego ella se giró hacia Booth- Ve yendo que ahora te alcanzo, ¿bueno? -dijo y Booth sintió.

Él se fue delante hasta un sitio donde no se veía a los que estaban en las pistas de bolos. Brennan miró hacia donde estaba Ángela y vio que no la estaba mirando, así que fue junto a Booth. Al llegar lo vio recostado en la pared, se puso delante de él con las manos en su cintura. Booth levantó la mirada y le sonrió desconsolado.

-Cuánto quiero hacer esto allá afuera. Cuánto deseo tocarte -Brennan buscó la boca de él y le besó. Booth la abrazó y siguió el beso. Cuando se apartaron un poco las bocas, él siguió-. Huesos, ya me cansé, no puedo más. En el Jeffersonian, en el FBI. No me contento con tenerte a las escondidas como si fuéramos criminales -Brennan lo volvió a besar-. Estoy volviéndome loco. Cada segundo lejos de tu piel es… es eterno. Veo a Ángela y Hodgins así, y me da ganas de hacerte lo mismo. Demostrarles a todos que eres mía, que te quiero –dijo esto y bajó la mirada.

Brennan le sujetó el rostro e hizo que la mirara.

-Me pasa lo mismo, Booth, pero falta poco y no debemos echarlo a perder ahora. Si quieres, el próximo fin de semana le pedimos a Rebecca que nos deje a Parker y venimos nosotros, nuestra familia, así podrás hacer todo lo que quieras -dijo intentado animarlo. Booth sonrió, ella tenía una facilidad de hacerle sonreír y aún más cuando se refirió a ellos como _familia_.

-Te quiero, ¿bueno? Te quiero.

Brennan sonrió y asintió como si dijera "lo sé". Booth sonrió y volvió a besarla. Después volvieron a donde los demás. Ángela no hizo comentarios pero no evitó sospechar. Empezaron a jugar, Brennan, Ángela y Parker desafiaban a Booth y Hodgins, llegando hasta a apostar, una apuesta desventajosa para Hodgins que iba a tener que dormir solo por haber perdido y ahora estaba intentando convencer a Ángela de bajar la condena. Pero era inevitable, cosa que Ángela cedió, ya que ella no soportaría pasar la noche sin él. Booth los miraba y Brennan intentaba hacer que él no lo hiciera. Eran también inevitables los roces entre ambos, manos que se encontraban en la misma bola o conmemoraciones de chuza que les hacían enredarse en abrazos llenos de calor y ganas de besarse. Ángela los miraba y se decía a si misma: ¿a quién quieren engañar? Sólo faltan los besos para estar como Hodgins y yo. A veces miraba a Brennan con una mirada pícara y Brennan se controlaba, pero la euforia de cada chuza le hacía buscar, tanto los abrazos de Booth, como los de Parker.

La tarde pasó, jugaron hasta no querer más. Hodgins los invitó a comer en un restaurante de allí, y aceptaron, se fueron todos a comer. En el auto, antes de llegar al restaurante, Booth no evitó buscar la boca de Brennan para darle al menos un beso. Parker les reclamaba por no poder parar de besarse. En el restaurante la comida fue tranquila y agradable para las parejas, cuando salieron fueron a andar por el parque. Booth, Hodgins y Parker corrían y se tumbaban en el césped mientras Ángela y Brennan caminaban y se reían de ellos. Caminaron, rieron, jugaron hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que marcharse. Se despidieron de Hodgins y Ángela para luego ir a llevar a Parker a casa de Rebeca. Brennan después de dejarlo se sintió extraña, Parker se había convertido en parte esencial de ella y dejarlo allí le entristeció por dentro. Se fueron a casa, Booth venía con ganas de tenerla para él, pero ella se esquivaba, quería dejarlo más deseoso de tenerla, le hizo ir solo a la tina y mientras éste estaba allí, ella fue buscar entre sus cosas una lencería que Ángela le había hecho comprar, pero que nunca la había utilizado por ser demasiado seductora y también por nunca haber querido usarla.

Booth salió del baño y ella entró en él, esquivándose de Booth, que quería ver lo que ella llevaba escondido. Booth se acostó en la cama y se quedó esperándola, pero se estaba impacientando.

-Huesos, ¿no sales de ahí hoy?... Ven.

Brennan se vistió dejando su cabello húmedo dándole un aire más seductor aún. Fue hasta la puerta y dijo sin abrirla:

-¡Booth, cierra los ojos! -dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Para qué?

-Ciérralos o no salgo de aquí hoy.

-Está bien, ya están cerrados.

Brennan sacó su cabeza por la puerta y lo miró:

-Ciérralos -dijo porque éste mentía.

-Bueno, ¿está bien así? -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Sí. No mires, ¿bueno?

-Bueno, no estoy mirando.

Brennan salió del baño y fue hasta la cama, empezó a andar de rodillas encima de ella. Booth no soportó más y se quitó las manos de los ojos deparándose con Brennan, que llevaba una bata muy transparente donde se veía todo lo que había debajo de ésta. Se quedó quieto mirándola. Brennan bajó la mirada y desató la bata haciendo que ésta se deslizara sobre su cuerpo, revelando la figura de la antropóloga de una forma muy seductora. Booth le miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Llevaba una lencería blanca con un corpiño que le valoraba las curvas, y un escote muy ajustado, una tanga que le ajustaba sin apretar. Brennan lo miraba tímida, sentía como si al ser Booth el que le miraba con estas prendas le diese timidez. Le extendió la mano y delicadamente hizo que se arrodillara frente a ella. La respiración de ella era agitada, una agitación sin euforia. Booth se arrodilló y la miró, estaba sorprendido por verla con aquella lencería. Brennan se aproximó y rozó sus labios con los de él, luego se alejó. Booth puso las manos en sus hombros y ella al sentirlo suspiró cerrando los ojos, un suspiro que apagó su mente, sus pensamientos se fueron, sólo quedaron los deseos de entregarse a él en ese momento, de quererlo para siempre y que con esta entrega dentro de poco le diera lo que él más deseaba: un hijo. Abrió los ojos con una mirada apasionante deparándose con la de él que le miraba igual, volvió a rozar su boca en la de él y le susurró:

-Hazme el amor, Booth.

.

* * *

><p>Hii *.* A mí, personalmente, me encantó la última parte... jejejeje qué lindo que Booth quiera crear un familia con Brennan!<p>

De tanta carrera por subir el anterior capítulo me olvidé de responder a alguien que me preguntó si el fic lo traduzco de algún idioma. En realidad no, el fic estaba en español, ya que Dayane es española.

Gracias por sus reviews, saluditos y besos a las personitas que siempre comentan y a las que han dejado su primer review!

Nos leemos pronto.

BerryFlower.


	38. ¡Eres mía!

**ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO EN SU TOTALIDAD POR DAYANE SILVA, NO ME PERTENECE, NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SÓLO LO SUBO CON SU PERMISO, Y BONES LE PERTENECE A HART HANSON Y A FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 38 **

.

**¡ERES MÍA!**

.

-Hazme el amor, Booth.

.

Palabras de Seeley Booth:

_Los seres humanos no somos más que unas criaturas solitarias que pasan juntas unas con las otras, buscando una mínima señal de conexión. Algunos miran donde no deben, otros se rinden porque piensan "¡No, ahí afuera no hay nadie para mí!". Pero todos seguimos intentando una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, dos personas se juntan y salta una chispa. Y sí, él es atractivo y ella es preciosa, y tal vez eso es lo único que ven al principio, pero al hacer el amor, al hacer el amor, dos personas se funden en una… Sí, pero lo importante es intentarlo, y cuando lo hacemos bien, nos acercamos… -A romper las leyes físicas- … Sí, un milagro… Así que estas personas, con sus juegos de roles, sus juguetes artificiales, es mal sexo, al menos comparado con el auténtico…_

.

-Hazme el amor, Booth, hazme el amor -susurró y le besó.

Su susurro provocó un escalofrío sobre el cuerpo de Booth. Cuando sintió la boca de Brennan sintió como si aquel beso que le daba significara mucho más que un beso, sintió un sentimiento extraño y especial venido de ella. Su boca estaba distinta, como si hubiera cambiado algo dentro de ella. ¿Qué provocaba aquel cambio? ¿Qué hacía que la dulzura de su boca ahora estuviera aún más dulce? ¿Qué hacía que ella dijera por primera vez que le hiciera el amor?

Booth la atrajo hacia él, sin dejar de besarla. Le recorrió la espalda y enredó sus manos en el cabello húmedo de ella sin dejar de sentir sus labios, la acostó sin querer separarse de su boca. Brennan quería entregarse más que nunca a él, quería dejar de lado la ciencia, la lógica, el razonamiento, todo lo que era antes de dejarse envolver por Booth, por su amor. Quería llegar a ser irracional, quería sentir sin necesitar pruebas que le dijeran que aquello era real o no, porque no era, nada era real, nada en el mundo de la lógica podría nunca compararse a lo que sentía cuando él la tocaba; porque él, Booth, era el único que importaba en este momento, él y el amor que sentía por él era lo único de lo que estaba segura, segura de que quería ser mujer, quería ser madre, quería ser… Quería ser de Booth, del hombre que la cambió sin pedir al menos permiso para hacerlo, del que le abrazó cuando ella quería ser abrazada, del que la amó en silencio por miedo a hacerle daño, del que le hacía reír, del amor de su vida, de él…

Booth la recostó y muy delicadamente recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella como si nunca hubiese tocado aquel cuerpo que todas las noches se aferraba al suyo buscando abrigo y transmitiendo amor, un puro y sincero amor. No solo hicieron el amor aquella noche, no solo se entregaran uno al otro, sino también se dijeron a sí mismos que era eterno, que aquello que sentían _nadie iba a cambiarlo_… Las leyes no fueron sólo rotas, fueron ultrapasadas y puestas en segundo plano, dando ocasión a un milagro, milagro que aquellas dos almas alcanzaron juntas…

Después de esta noche la unión de ambos había cambiado, se veían felices y hacían notar su felicidad, las sonrisas eran sinceras y las peleas una forma de entretenimiento para la reconciliación. Los días pasaban y Brennan se hacía cada vez más feliz, al menos mientras no estuvo mal por sus _cosas de mujer_, que le entristecieron por no haber quedado embarazada aún. Cuando estuvo así, Booth, que no sabía su intención de quedar en embarazo, llegó a pensar que era por su culpa y esto le hizo estar muy cariñoso con ella, cuando estaban en la cama no dejaba de hacerle caricias y mimos, que hicieron que Brennan se animara. Después, cuando estas cosas desparecieron, sus ganas aumentaron y cada vez iba a más, todos los días se miraba detalladamente para saber si había cambios, cualquier cosa que no estaba el día anterior era tratada por ella como una señal de que iba a ser madre, aunque después resultara que era sólo una falsa alarma. Booth también estaba feliz, todos los que le conocían o le veían decían "lo bien que estaba o que feliz parecía". Brennan le hacía bien, le hacía feliz, se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del mundo, su sonrisa de felicidad contagiaba hasta a la persona más triste del mundo, ¿y cómo no?, contagiaba a la mujer de su vida toda vez que la miraba.

Faltaba menos de un mes para que todos pudiesen saber de lo que sentían uno por el otro, aunque todos, de una forma u otra, ya lo sabían. Era de noche y Brennan se encontraba en su oficina junto a Ángela que le rompía la cabeza de insistencias.

-Vamos, cariño, vamos. Sólo serán unas copas con unos amigos míos y de Hodgins, así te distraes un poco y quién sabe, encuentras a alguien -dijo pícara. Brennan intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero las palabras de Ángela le hacían gracia, ya que tenía a alguien, o mejor, tenía a Booth.

-Ángela, no, no voy a ir, Booth me…

-Booth, Booth, siempre Booth -dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Ángela -dijo como reprendiéndola y levantándose para quitarse la bata de laboratorio.

-Ángela nada, Brennan, ahora no haces más que estar con Booth, Booth, Booth.

En ese momento llegó Booth.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-No pasa nada, Booth -dijo porque ya lo había visto y como Ángela estaba de espaldas a la puerta aún no lo había notado, pero al oírlos Ángela se giró y lo miró molesta.

-¿Que no pasa nada? Sí pasa, cariño, pasa que Brennan no hace nada más que trabajar por tu culpa.

-Ángela, no es culpa de Booth…

-Sí que lo es, todo lo que dices ahora es: Booth necesita esto, Booth quiere aquello, Booth me dijo esto, Booth… -decía de forma tan graciosa que Booth casi empezaba a reír y ella lo percibió- ¡Eso, ríete Booth! Ríete, pero Brennan vendrá conmigo hoy tenga lo que tenga qué hacer -dijo cogiendo a Brennan del brazo e intentando llevársela, pero Booth sujetó a Brennan de la cintura y la puso delante de él.

-Bren no va a ningún sitio, Ángela -dijo de tal forma que Ángela se quedó quieta mirándolos. Él tenía a Brennan aferrada a su cuerpo y el rostro pegado al de ella de tal forma que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro. Ya estaban acostumbrados a estar así, pero Brennan percibió lo que estaban haciendo y al tener a Ángela mirándolos de aquella forma reaccionó rápidamente. Por unos segundos, Ángela se llenó de felicidad al ver aquella escena, pero su felicidad se deshizo con la reacción de Brennan.

-Booth, ¡suéltame! ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco o qué? Sabes muy bien que yo voy a donde quiera y con quien yo quiera -dijo separándose bruscamente de él y con un tono muy enfadado.

Booth la miró extrañado pero al instante entendió qué hacía.

-Ah ¿sí?, pues vete, Huesos, vete con quien tú quieras, que a mí me tiene sin cuidado -dijo con el mismo tono de enfado y salió de la oficina.

Brennan lo miró extrañada y se enfadó de verdad.

-Ángela, ¿dónde es el sitio? Voy a esperar los archivos que me va a traer Cam y después voy para allá.

Ángela estaba paralizada, en un segundo había visto casi un beso entre Brennan y Booth, y al otro segundo se peleaban y él se marchaba, estaba desconcertada por lo que había presenciado, pero Brennan le despertó:

-Ángela, ¿estás ahí? ¡Ángela!

-Sí, cariño. Toma, éste es el sitio -dijo dándole una tarjeta.

-Bueno, gracias -dijo dirigiéndose a su silla.

-Oye, cariño, si no quieres no tienes por qué venir, sé que Booth parece enfadado y la opinión de él siempre cuenta mucho -dijo sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

-Ángela, te dije que iba a ir, ¿no?, pues voy a hacerlo, Booth no es mi dueño y si él quiere pues que venga con nosotros -dijo enfadada, no le había gustado lo que había dicho Booth. Se sentó en su silla y puso la tarjeta de su lado.

Ángela la miró y luego se fue dejándola sola. Brennan miró por la puerta después de un tiempo y vio cómo se marchaban Ángela y Hodgins. Intentó ver a Booth pero no logró ver nada, se levantó por unas cosas en el escritorio y después volvió a su sitio pero no se sentó, se quedó de pie parada de espaldas a la puerta. Booth se aproximó a la puerta y la vio, fue acercándose a ella lentamente, le tapó los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra la envolvió por la cintura. Se quedó callado pero no quieto, ya que se aproximó a la nuca de ella y empezó a besarla. Brennan suspiró.

-Booth, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vamos, quítame la mano de los ojos -dijo intentando quitar la mano de sus ojos.

Booth se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? -dijo y luego le mordió la oreja.

-Porque si fueras otro estarías sin manos. Ahora, vamos, quita la mano de mis ojos, que estoy leyendo.

Booth se rió de su comentario y luego le quitó la mano de los ojos, pero la bajó hasta su cintura y se acurrucó en la nuca de ella. Brennan se quedó quieta y callada leyendo. Booth empezó a morderla y a besarla en la nuca y el cuello.

-Booth, quédate quieto, que no "necesito cuidados" -dijo irónica y enfadada. Booth se apartó y la giró.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, no necesito "cuidados" -dijo enfrentándose a él.

-Mi amor, ¿estás enfadada por lo que te dije?

-No -dijo e intentó alejarse de él, pero él la contuvo, acorralándola en el escritorio.

-¿No? Sí que estás enfadada, tienes esa arruguita en la frente de cuando te enfadas.

-Yo no tengo ninguna arruga.

-Sí la tienes, está aquí, mira -dijo mostrándole con el dedo que había algo entre las cejas de ella, o más bien para distraerla. Brennan intentó mirar y éste la besó sin más, la besó y la llevó más hacia atrás dejándola totalmente presa entre el escritorio y él. Brennan deslizaba sus manos en la espalda de él y en su cabello.

-¿Aún estás enfadada? -dijo separándose de sus labios, pero Brennan le cogió de la corbata y le atrajo de vuelta mientras decía:

-Creo que sí -dijo y volvió a besarlo. Booth sonrió y siguió el beso, pero luego volvió a parar.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te quite ese enfado? -dijo desabrochando los primeros botones de la blusa de ella y luego buscando su cuello para besarlo. Brennan se dejó acariciar.

-Booth, pueden vernos, aún no han pasado tres meses -dijo enlazando sus dedos en el pelo de él y haciendo que se acercara más a su cuello, si es que podía acercarse más.

Booth le contestó entre besos y mordiscos mientras le abría más la blusa:

-Ángela y Hodgins ya se fueron, y no hay nadie más en el Jeffersonian -dijo volviendo a su boca y besándole fuertemente sin percibir que Cam estaba al lado de los dos.

-Creo que puedo ser considerada alguien -dijo bromeando. Booth se separó de Brennan y se giró, dejándola oculta tras él, ya que ésta tenía la blusa toda desabotonada.

-¡Cam! -dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa. Cam contuvo la risa.

-Sí, soy yo, la que consideras como _nadie._

Booth bajó la mirada y Brennan, que terminó de abotonarse la blusa, salió de detrás de él.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí, Cam? –dijo naturalmente como si nada estuviese pasando.

Cam la miró, se veía tan tranquila que también respondió como siempre:

-Sí, doctora. Aquí están los documentos que me pediste, son los registros que se hicieron en el escenario del crimen.

Brennan se aproximó a ella y cogió los archivos que le daba.

-¿Están aquí las fotos?

Brennan recorrió el camino de vuelta hacia su escritorio y se sentó. Cam la acompañaba, las dos parecían muy normales, pero Booth aún estaba nervioso por lo que estaban haciendo. Brennan lo miró, estaba con la mirada baja, pero ella no hizo mucho caso, miró las fotos y cogió algunas cosas que había dentro del sobre que le dio Cam.

-Son estos los que quería, los otros no me hacen falta por el momento.

-Bueno, doctora, pues ahora me voy.

-Gracias, Cam.

-No fue nada, es mi trabajo. Y una cosa, ¿irás con Ángela?

-Sí.

-No.

Respondieron Booth y Brennan simultáneos. Booth no sabía que ella había aceptado ir a la fiesta.

-Está bien, pues si van nos vemos allí -dijo saliendo.

Booth se aproximó a ella.

-No me dijiste que ibas a ir.

-No me lo preguntaste.

Booth se acercó a ella más.

-Mi amor, pero es que tenía ganas de ir a casa, acostarme en la bañera, mirar la tele… -decía poniéndola de pie cada vez más atrayéndola y aferrándola a él.

-Le he prometido a Ángela que iría -dijo advirtiéndole. Booth respiró hondo, la soltó y se sentó sobre el escritorio de ella.

-¿De verdad lo prometiste?

-Sí, pero puedes venir conmigo -dijo tentadora cogiéndolo de la corbata.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Sí -dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-Iré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó confusa. Booth sonrió y le recorrió todo el cuerpo con una mirada pícara- ¿Aquí?

-No -dijo levantándose y cogiéndola de la cintura, luego se dio la vuelta y la acorraló contra el escritorio-, aquí –dijo seductoramente.

Brennan sonrió.

-No -lo atrajo por la corbata hasta muy próximo de su boca-, aquí -dijo y le mordió.

Booth la miró tentador y la besó intensamente. Se perdieron en el beso, Brennan empezó a sacarle la camiseta de dentro de los pantalones para luego deslizar sus manos por dentro de la camisa y sentir su cuerpo caliente. Booth volvió a buscar bajarse por el cuello de ella hacia sus senos, pero cuando iba a desabotonar por completo oyó nuevamente una voz a su lado.

-Hummm…

Booth se giró molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Y ahora qué, Cam?

Cam puso las manos en alto.

-Tranquilo, sólo les vine a decir que las cámaras de esta oficina se pueden desactivar, así tendrán más intimidad.

-Gracias, Cam, ya lo sabía y lo iba a hacer.

-Doctora, puede que lo supieras, pero creo que no lo ibas a hacer, pero aun así que tengan buena noche.

-Eso intento, Cam -dijo molesto. Brennan lo miró y sonrió. Cuando vio a Cam salir por la puerta del laboratorio, Brennan lo miró pícara.

-¿Quieres más intimidad, agente Booth?

-Claro que sí, Dra. Brennan -dijo con el mismo tono de picardía.

Brennan se alejó de los brazos de él y fue a apagar las cámaras, luego volvió y se puso nuevamente delante de él.

-Tienes dos horas, agente Booth, dos horas para que las cámaras vuelvan a encenderse.

-Es muy poco, Dra. Brennan -dijo acorralándola nuevamente en el escritorio.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? ¿Qué prefieres? -dijo enlazando con los brazos el cuello de él.

-Creo que… -Booth sujetó el cuerpo de Brennan y lo levantó para sentarla en el escritorio- Creo que me quedo -dijo mordiendo los labios de ella.

Brennan ya no podía más, lo atrajo y lo besó incansablemente. Los besos y las caricias fueron aumentando, con ellos todos los dos cuerpos empezaron a llenarse de llamas. Ella le quitó el arma y lo puso a un lado mientras que Booth le quitaba la blusa para poder besar sus senos por encima del sujetador. Brennan le acariciaba el pelo haciendo que no se separara de ahí. Las caricias hacían que Brennan delirara. Abría y cerraba los ojos con los suspiros, tenía la mirada perdida en el enamoramiento y los deseos que sentía en aquel momento. Booth soltó el sujetador y se deshizo de él, fue a la boca de Brennan y luego volvió a sus senos, se quedó ahí entre ellos, perdido. Brennan se dejaba sentir y acariciar, deliraba, y mientras alucinaba miró la puerta de cristal de aquella oficina, para su sorpresa había un chico que probablemente era un estudiante que se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, éste los miraba embobadamente. Brennan intentó separar a Booth pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, sólo susurró:

-Booth -dijo y gimió por una de las caricias de Booth, el cual no le respondió-. Booth…- Eran casi inevitables los gemidos producidos por su euforia.

-¿Qué quieres, Brennan?, estoy ocupado -dijo y empezó a subirle la falda que llevaba puesta.

Brennan sintió el subirle la falda y la sensación le hizo morderse la boca, al mismo tiempo que intentó hablar:

-Booth… Puerta -dijo y atrajo a Booth para besarle, le besó fulminantemente. Booth le atrajo más hacia él, pero Brennan susurró-. ¡Mira la puerta! -dijo con voz excitada y sofocada por la falta de aire producida por el beso.

Booth miró de reojo para saber de qué hablaba Brennan, pero lo hizo sin dejar de besarla. Cuando distinguió la figura del chico que los miraba asustado, se separó de los labios de Brennan y bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y luego levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo mientras daba un resoplo de enfado, miró hacia Brennan que respiraba alentada, cogió su blusa y la cubrió mientras rápidamente cogía su arma que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego fue en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Booth!, ¿qué vas a hacer? -dijo cuando lo vio empuñar el arma. Booth no dijo nada, salió fuera de la oficina, cogió la placa y fue en dirección al chico.

-Agente Seeley Booth, FBI. Quedas detenido por espionaje en un caso federal.

El chico abrió los ojos asustado.

-Yo-no…yo… -no tenía palabras.

Booth se aproximó:

-Chico, voy contar hasta tres para que te largues corriendo de aquí -dijo y activó el arma como para disparar-. Uno… -el chico estaba tan asustado que no se movía- Dos… -Booth se aproximó al chico- ¡Tres! Bom Bom -dijo lo último emitiendo un sonido de bala cerca del chico, que al oírlo empezó a correr sin mirar ni al menos hacia atrás. Booth empezó a reírse y entró de nuevo en la oficina.

Brennan lo miraba sorprendida. Él desactivó el arma, la puso sobre el escritorio para luego ponerse frente a ella que lo miraba con cara de asombro.

-Bueno, y ¿dónde estábamos? -dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba la blusa que tapaba sus senos para luego atraerla a él para besarla. Le dio un pequeño beso al que Brennan no respondió, sólo le quedó mirando.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acabas de empuñar tu arma contra un alumno y me preguntas por qué? -dijo sonriendo por no creer en lo que había visto. Booth empezó a reír por la cara de alucinada que tenía y la abrazó.

-Huesos, te quiero, ¿sabías? -susurró y luego buscó su boca para besarla. Brennan retribuyó el beso sonriendo.

-Estás loco.

-Ya lo sé, y me volveré más loco aún si no te hago mía ahora -dijo mordiéndole los labios con cara seductora.

-Pues no sé qué esperas, agente Seeley -dijo antes de hundirse en un beso.

Nuevamente las caricias volvieron, pero ahora más intensas ya que después de tantas interrupciones ambos estaban más que deseosos de comerse vivos. Booth sin parar de besarla apartó todo lo que había tras ella, tirando hasta los informes que había allí al suelo, para recostarla allí muy delicadamente. Mientras la delicadeza de las caricias empezaba a perderse por los deseos de querer más, sus bocas continuaban rivalizando entre sí por saber quién le quitaría más el aire al otro. Booth se desvistió y termino de sacar las últimas prendas de Brennan, que estaba eufórica por las caricias. Allí, en el centro de la ciencia pura, los dos cuerpos se volvieron a unir, violando toda la racionalidad que abordaban aquellas paredes, contaminando todo el aire sobrehumano de la lógica que repudiaba sobre la figura del laboratorio, y aun más, sobre la oficina de la forense y científica más racional que Washington D.C poseía. Los corazones de aquellos amantes no pensaban en la lógica ni el significado de sus prominentes actos sobre la pacífica y pura atmósfera de aquella sala, ya que lo único que importaba en este momento era su irracionalidad y lo insaciable de su amor mutuo. Los cuerpos se cansaron aunque su corazón pidiera más a cada segundo. Brennan se volvió a sentar en el escritorio. Booth le abrazaba rendido a sus caricias, ella le besaba el cuello y la boca una y otra vez como si no se decidiera cuál era mejor. Después de controlar la euforia de sus respiraciones, Booth buscó la boca de ella y sujetó su rostro para que ella se quedara quieta.

-Huesos, creo que tenemos que irnos -dijo dándole pequeños besos.

-¿Quieres irte?

-No… Pero le prometiste… A Ángela que irías… A ese sitio que ella… Te ha invitado… Y para que ella no se enfade… Deberíamos irnos ya -dijo dándole pequeños besitos ya que a Brennan le encantaba que lo hiciera. Ella sonrió.

-Si me besas no me muevo de aquí -dijo aproximándose recostando su boca sobre la de él.

-Huesos, no me hagas esto, sabes que no me resisto a tu boca.

-Por eso lo hago, para que no resistas -dijo volviendo a besarle.

-Huesos, es tarde, si volvemos a hacerlo ya no iras a ningún sitio.

Brennan rió.

-Bueno, pues vistámonos -dijo sonriendo.

Booth se alejó de ella después de ayudarla a bajar de la mesa. Ambos empezaron a vestirse, o más bien vestir el uno al otro, ya que Booth para estar pegado a ella se puso a ayudarla y ella a él, de tal forma que los besos no paraban. Brennan empezó a abrochar los botones de la camisa de Booth. Éste no tenía qué hacer nada más que mirarla y besarla, así que cogió su corbata y se la puso a Brennan, para así atraerla muy fácilmente hacia su boca. Brennan terminó de vestirlo. Cuando fue por su blusa se dio cuenta de que Booth la había tirado sobre la tinta que tenía sobre la mesa y ésta estaba toda manchada.

-¡Booth! Has manchado mi blusa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque me la quitaste tú.

-Buena conclusión, doctora -dijo atrayéndola pero ella se esquivó.

-No… porque sí, no volveremos a hacerlo aquí.

Booth sonrió.

-Bueno, pero ¿no tienes blusas de sobra aquí en la oficina?

-Sí, debería tenerla aquí -dijo aproximándose a un cajón.

-Pues ¿por qué no te la pones?

-¡Oh oh!…

-¿Qué pasa, Huesos? -dijo acercándose a ella.

-Es que no hay blusa, sólo hay un vestido que me dio Ángela que nunca me lo he querido poner -dijo girándose a él con el vestido en la mano.

-¿Y por qué no te lo pones ahora?

-Es que…

-Es que nada, vamos, póntelo, si te queda mal te lo diré, ¿está bien? -dijo dándole un beso.

-Te advierto que no me lo voy a quitar después que me lo ponga.

-No te preocupes, ¿bueno?, anda, cámbiate.

Booth se sentó en el sofá y Brennan se vistió. Mientras lo hacía Booth la miraba, ella estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué te parece? -dijo girándose.

Booth se quedó callado mirándola. Brennan estaba vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a un palmo antes de la rodilla, el cual poseía un escote que le valoraba mucho los senos, además de tener la espalda casi al descubierto.

-Woooo… Huesos… Estás… Estás… Con eso no vas -dijo Booth. Al principio la miraba admirado por su belleza, pero luego reaccionó por saber que era tan bella que los hombres le iban a caer encima si iba vestida así.

-¿Me quedó así de mal? -preguntó un poco triste por su reacción.

-No, pero yo no quiero que salgas por ahí vestida así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todos los hombres no te quitaran lo ojos de encima.

Brennan sonrió ante su comentario, se aproximó y lo besó.

-Anda, tonto, que llegaremos muy tarde -dijo volviendo a besarlo.

-Bueno, vamos -dijo sonriendo.

Brennan se puso su cazadora y luego fueron a donde dijo Ángela. Al llegar allí, notaron que era un club que no le gustó a Booth, pero Brennan convenció a Booth que entrara con ella. Al entrar vieron luego a Hodgins, Ángela y Cam que los saludaron desde la barra, se aproximaron a ellos.

-Al final decidió venir también el tigre –dijo Ángela al verlo.

-Sí, Ange. Brennan me convenció de venir.

-Ah, sí, y tú la convenciste de que se pusiera este vestido -dijo pícara.

-No, Ángela, yo me lo puse porque Booth me manchó la blusa mientras estábamos juntos.

Ángela sonrió por lo que oyó, pero Booth la corrigió:

-Juntos por los informes.

-¿Y quién dijo que no, tigre? -dijo pícara.

En ese momento un hombre casi de la misma altura de Booth se aproximó a Brennan y le susurró:

-¿Quieres bailar?

Brennan lo miró, era muy atractivo y, como Booth, tenía la constitución ósea muy bien estructurada, los ojos azules y el pelo negro. Brennan antes de responder miró a Booth, que bajó y desvió la mirada, ya que antes de ir allí habían hablado sobre si alguien se les acercaba debían aguantarse las ganas. Booth se sentó y pidió una copa, Brennan aceptó y el hombre la cogió de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile, la tomó por la cintura y empezaron a bailar.

Colocaron una canción lenta, el hombre que estaba con Brennan empezó a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído. Brennan sonreía pero siempre buscaba a Booth con la mirada. Booth se tomó dos tragos, miró a Brennan y ya no soportaba más. Ángela y Cam se habían ido al baño, Hodgins hablaba con un amigo, y él estaba allí solo mientras otro deslizaba las manos sobre el cuerpo que hacía poco tiempo él recorría con su boca. Respiró hondo y pensó. Que se vaya a la mierda el FBI o quien sea, ella es mía. Se tomó otro trago y fue por Brennan. Cuando llegó se aproximó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la giró, haciendo que se despegara de aquel desconocido. El tipo miró a Booth con rabia.

-Eh, yo la he visto primero.

Booth no le dijo nada, sólo levantó un lado de la camisa mostrando el arma que llevaba escondida.

-Tranquilo hermano, puedes quedártela, es toda tuya -dijo fugándose de allí. Brennan miró a Booth animada por lo que había hecho.

-No soporto verte con otros, Huesos, eres mía -dijo mirándola y aproximándose peligrosamente a su boca. En ese instante tanto Ángela cuanto Cam volvieron a la barra, pero se pusieron de espaldas a la pista de baile. Brennan suspiró deseando que la besara.

-No puedo estar así, y resistirme a besarte –dijo ella.

-Pues no te resistas, hazlo -dijo atándola más a él. Brennan suspiró.

-Pero, ¿y Ángela?

-Huesos, faltan dos semanas para que acabe esto, creo que si se lo contamos ahora no pasará nada…

Booth no pudo seguir, Brennan lo besó fugazmente, Booth la enredó entrando con la mano por dentro del escote que ella tenía en la espalda y con la otra mano en su pelo. Se besaban como si minutos atrás no lo estuviesen haciendo. El beso no tenía fin y ninguno de los dos quería pararlo. En ese momento Cam le preguntó a Hodgins en la barra:

-Hodgins ¿has visto a Booth y a la doctora?

-Creo que están en la pista… -dijo mirando y buscándolos- Creo que son… Woooo -dijo cuando vio lo envueltos que estaban Booth y Brennan. Cam también lo vio y como estaba tragando un poco de cubata, éste se vino a afuera por presenciar la escena de ambos, aunque supiera del romance no pensó que ellos lo iban a hacer público antes de los tres meses. Tanto Cam como Hodgins se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Hodgins pudo gesticular unas palabras:

-Cariño, creo que deberías ver esto -dijo a Ángela que estaba esperando a que le pusiesen una bebida. Ángela no se giró.

-Ahora voy -dijo distraída.

Brennan y Booth no se separaban ni para respirar, la música era alta y las luces escasas, pero ellos se veían a la perfección.

-Te lo juro, cariño, tienes que ver esto -insistió a Ángela que se giró un poco enfadada.

-Está bien, ¿qué tengo… Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…

.

* * *

><p>Jajaja... ay! Nuestra querida y escandalosa Ángela se ha enterado, y qué mejor enterarse uno mismo que por terceros, eh?<p>

;) Me encanta este capítulo por lo ardiente! jajaja aparte del chico que los estaba mirando, me encantó la reacción de Booth!

Bueno, ya estabilizándome con la actualización, un poquito. No sé si recuerdan (las que ya han leído) que, en este capítulo, cuando ByB apenas llegan al club y están hablando con Angie, Brennan dice que se ha puesto el vestido porque Booth y ella estaban **liando, **pero pues, ya ven que lo he cambiado, aunque no sabía por cual palabra reemplazarla, ya que se aplica en diferentes formas, además luego Booth dice: Liando por los archivos, y puede ser reemplazada por "besar" o algo más vulgar como "revolcar" pero, no cuadraría. Y dejar la palabra liar como originalmente estaba, ni modo, ya que aquí ByB no son españoles ni nada por el estilo así que la palabra estaría fuera de lugar.

Tocará esperar para ver la descabellada reacción de Angie! xD

Saluditos y espero reviews sobre lo que piensan que va a hacer Ángela.

Bye Bye! Gracias por leer.

BerryFlower.


	39. El mejor agente del FBI de DC

**ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO POR DAYANE SILVA, NO ME PERTENECE, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HART HANSON Y A FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**EL MEJOR AGENTE DEL FBI DE D.C**

.

**C**uando ves que todo coopera a tu felicidad llegas a relajarte y a confiarte de tal forma que, tus movimientos pasan a ser deliberados y éste descuido puede causar una reacción que viene a echar a atrás todo lo que tienes.

Ángela se deparó con la escena que más deseaba presenciar, que ansiaba que se tornara realidad y de alguna forma, en ese momento, era Brennan y Booth quienes hacían su sueño realidad. Ellos estaban sumergidos en su beso como si no hubiese nadie ni nada a su lado, como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Ángela con su grito hizo que el vaso que acababan de servirle se rompiera. El DJ paró de mezclar dejando todo en silencio, sólo se oía su grito que repercutía por todo aquel lugar. Cuando paró de gritar fue porque Hodgins le tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, cariño, respira, respira –decía Jack porque Ángela tenía los ojos como platos, la respiración forzosa por el grito, parecía que sus pulmones y corazón querían salir por la boca.

Todo el mundo miraba a Hodgins y a Ángela. Cam intentaba recobrar la audición ya que Ángela gritó a su lado y el grito casi le revienta los tímpanos. Brennan sintió el grito de Ángela, y que el silencio se había apoderado a su alrededor. Booth se separó de su boca, pero quedó con la frente recostada en la de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Brennan empezó a sonreír, ya que de alguna forma saber que Ángela ya se había enterado le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad y alivio. Booth le miraba penetrante y apasionadamente.

-Creo que Ángela ya nos ha visto -dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Booth le correspondió la sonrisa y le apretó más a él.

-¿Quieres ir a hablar con ella ahora? -dijo susurrando. Ambos eran las únicas personas de aquel sitio que no miraban a Ángela y Hodgins. Brennan balanceó la cabeza mientras decía:

-No… Esperaré a que se calme -dijo sonriendo por saber que su amiga debía estar eufórica. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Ángela, dejando su mejilla como para que Booth la besara. Él empezó a darle pequeños besos que la hacían sonreír.

Brennan volvió la mirada hacia él y se quedó mirándolo. Booth rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó en un susurro. Brennan lo miraba fijamente, en su cabeza mil cosas vinieron a la vez, su corazón se disparó y unas ganas enormes de decir que lo amaba tomaron cuenta de su cuerpo.

-Booth… Te… Te…

No le salía la palabra, se quedaba en su garganta, bloqueada.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -dijo jugando con sus labios al rozar con los de ella. Brennan al oírlo se sintió triste por dentro, de alguna forma quería decirle lo mismo, quería llamarle _mi amor,_ pero no podía.

Al mismo tiempo que ésta conversación se llevaba a cabo, Ángela empezó a controlarse, Hodgins le tapaba la boca.

-¿Estás más tranquila? –preguntó Hodgins en bajo tono. Ángela asintió- Te voy a soltar, pero no grites, ¿ok?

Ángela asintió nuevamente y él le quito la mano de la boca. Ella respiraba impresionada mientras en sus ojos se veía que estaba alucinando. Hodgins se giró a todos, que los miraban.

-Bueno, ella está bien, así que vamos, todos a bailar y a moverse. DJ, ¿puedes poner música para estas personas? -dijo para que todos volviesen a hacer lo que hacían antes.

Mientras él dispersaba a la gente que los miraba curiosos, Cam se aproximó a Ángela:

-¿Estás bien, Ángela? -preguntó aun por su forma alucinada de mirar hacia Brennan y Booth que estaban más que abrazados.

-Cam… Brennan-Booth-Beso –tartamudeó Ángela, confusa por la escena que veía.

-Sí, Ángela. Brennan y Booth están juntos y besándose.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Ángela volvió a gritar por oír lo que dijo, pero Cam rápidamente tapó su boca. Uno de los camareros estaba cerca a ellos y por susto derrumbó una taza, así que se giró hacia Ángela, Hodgins y Cam muy enojado.

-O ella se calla o los echaremos, ¿me escuchas?, ¡los echo! -dijo muy enfadado por los gritos de Ángela.

Hodgins lo miró.

-No será necesario, ella ya se calmará. ¿No es así, Ange? -dijo mirando a Ángela con cara de enfado. Ángela asintió.

-Mejor que sea cierto, porque si no los echo -dijo marchándose de allí.

La música volvió al sitio, las personas ya empezaban a circular y parecía que Ángela ya no iba a gritar más.

-Te voy a soltar, pero por favor, Ángela, contrólate.

Ángela asintió y ella la soltó.

-Voy hablar con ellos -dijo cuando Cam le quitó la mano de la boca, mientras Brennan y Booth seguían hablado.

-Dime, mi amor, ¿qué pasa? -dijo comprensivo con ella.

-Booth, yo no puedo decir que te… No me sale -dijo nerviosa por lo inoportuno que era no poder decir algo que se siente, pero cuanto más intentaba más le bloqueaba el cerebro.

-Huesos, ¿qué intentas decir? -preguntó preocupado. Brennan lo miró tierna, pero luego bajó la mirada ya que estaba desanimada por no poder decirle que lo amaba.

-Booth, yo te q…

-Quiero. ¿Es esto lo que quieres decir, no?, que me quieres -dijo levantando la mirada de ella. Brennan lo miró, Booth le estaba sonriendo, le ponía feliz que ella intentara decir que lo amaba aunque no lo lograra, pero ella lo miró extrañada ya que su sonrisa la desconcertaba.

-No sé por qué sonríes -dijo enojada por él estar riéndose de ella.

-Porque, pues porque me quieres y esto me pone feliz. Me alegra saber que me quieres y aún más saber que intentas decirlo aunque te cueste.

Brennan lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias, Booth.

-De nada. Te quiero preguntar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si deseas decir que me quieres muchas veces al día o a cada segundo. Dime sólo si sí o no -dijo con la mirada tierna y mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Brennan no respondió con palabras, solo asintió y lo besó. Booth sonrió por su respuesta y abrazándola la levantó, dejándola suspendida en el aire mientras él la sostenía.

-Yo también te quiero, Dra. Brennan, te quiero… -dijo entre besos con ella en alto dando vueltas. Brennan empezó a reírse y luego buscó la boca de él, que le recibió de forma dulce. Se quedó con ella besándola en el aire.

Mientras, Ángela quería ir junto a Brennan y Booth, pero Hodgins se lo impidió:

-Hodgins, quiero felicitarlos, déjame.

Hodgins la tomaba del brazo para que no fuera junto a Brennan y Booth.

-No, Ange, míralos, ¿de verdad quieres ir a hacerles preguntas viendo lo felices que están solos en este momento?

Ángela miró a Booth y a Brennan, él la tenía suspensa en el aire y daba vueltas con ella. Desde lejos se veía que estaban felices y enamorados, de tal forma que el resto del mundo no existía para los dos. Ángela respiró hondo y decidió no ir.

-Está bien, no voy, pero por Brennan que se merece estar a solas con Booth. Pero… -dijo girando hacia Cam- Tú lo sabias, ¿verdad? Sabías que estaban juntos -dijo apuntando a Cam y mirándola pícaramente para hastiarla de preguntas.

-Yo-yo soy inocente -dijo levantando las manos. Ángela sonrió maliciosamente, necesitaba saber y Cam lo sabía, así que pensaba estrujar a Cam de preguntas.

-Ah, sí, tú lo sabias y me vas a responder todo lo que quiera saber.

-Ángela es… es que me iba ahora, me ha llamado Michel y tengo que ir, adiós -dijo intentando escapar, pero Ángela le cogió del brazo.

-No, no, no, me vas a responder, ya que de los dos tortolitos tendré que esperar.

-Mi amor, deja a Cam en paz y ven aquí conmigo, anda -dijo atrayendo a Ángela y abrazándola el tiempo suficiente para que Cam huyera de allí.

-No, Hodgins, tengo demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo, necesito mis respuestas y Cam me va a responder, ¿no es verdad, Cam?... ¡Cam! ¡Cam!

Ángela se giró y Cam ya no estaba allí, se había ido, ya que quedar entre aquellas dos parejas sería estar en un campo minado de besos y preguntas satíricas. Hodgins se puso a reír por la cara que Ángela tenía.

-Cariño, creo que tendrás que liberar tu adrenalina conmigo -dijo sonriendo. Ángela lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ésta luego se puso pícara.

-Te advierto que es mucha adrenalina -dijo aproximándose a él.

-No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a sufrir por quitártela -dijo atándola y dándole un beso.

Las parejas fulminaban amor. Una en la pista, que por más que pusieran música muy movida, ellos sólo bailaban lo que les distaba el corazón. La otra en la barra liberaba adrenalina en forma de besos muy calientes y eufóricos. Después de un tiempo Brennan y Booth decidieron ir juntos a ellos. Brennan iba con la mano atada a la de Booth y lo traía como si fuera obligado. Más bien, sí que estaba obligado, ya que salir de la pista e ir hacia el interrogatorio de Ángela no era algo que le agradara mucho. Se aproximaron a Ángela y Hodgins que estaban de espaldas a ellos, o más bien Ángela estaba de espaldas, mientras se comía a besos la boca de Hodgins. Brennan se paró cerca a ellos y Booth la rodeó por la cintura desde atrás de ella.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos lo mismo que ellos, pero en casa? Así dejamos que disfruten de sus besos en cuanto yo disfruto de los tuyos -dijo en un susurro al oído de ella. Brennan sonrió y lo miró, dándole un pequeño beso.

-No -dijo sonriendo, luego miró a Ángela y Hodgins y empezó a fingir toser para que Ángela se diera cuenta de su presencia. Booth ocultó el rostro en el cuello de ella y la apretó.

Ángela oyó a Brennan y se giró:

-¡Vaya! Mira quién nos da el placer de su presencia -dijo divertida. Brennan contuvo la risa, pero Booth empezó a reírse y se ocultó en el cuello de ella.

-Ángela, es que parecías estar ocupada con Hodgins.

-Ah, y tú con el tigre, ¿o no es así, tigre? -dijo hacia Booth, que levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Ángela, ya sabes, uno tiene necesidades y hay que saciarlas -dijo bromeando y mirando pícaro a Brennan.

-Más que saciarlas, estaban más era degustándose.

-Pues mira que tú a Hodgins no estabas tan indiferente, Angi.

-Sí, pero esto es normal en nosotros, pero no en un "agente del FBI y su compañera" -dijo con énfasis en lo último.

Brennan y Hodgins, que al igual que Booth tenía a Ángela atada a él, los miraban sorprendidos por tanto sarcasmo.

-Angi, lo único normal que hay entre este agente y su compañera es esto -dijo atrayendo la boca de Brennan y dándole un beso mientras la giraba para ponerla frente a él.

-¿Ves, mi amor?, ya volvemos a no existir para ellos -dijo Hodgins riéndose.

-A ver, tigre, que tengo que hablar seriamente con Bren -dijo para que ellos se separan. Brennan se rió y se separó de Booth.

-Bueno, Angi, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

-Hablar no, cariño, preguntarte -dijo esbozando una sonrisa que por sí sola decía: "quiero saberlo todo".

-¿Preguntarme qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? Pues, "todo" -dijo de tal forma que Booth se sorprendió. Brennan sólo se rió.

-Angi, no creo que sea el sitio adecuado para hablar de Booth en la cama, y…

-¿De verdad van a hablar de eso? -dijo interrumpiéndola, ya que el tema de sus preguntas lo dejó sorprendido.

Brennan sonrió.

-Tranquilo, sólo hablaré de lo bueno.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay lado bueno y malo? ¡Dios! Hodgins, ayúdame.

-¡Eh!, a mi déjame fuera que yo estoy mucho más que satisfecho -dijo abrazándose a Ángela y acurrucándose en ella.

Brennan empezó a reírse de Booth, que tenía la cara confusa. Ángela tampoco aguantó no reírse de Booth. Brennan lo miró y su sonrisa disminuyó al aproximarse a la boca de él.

-Sí que hay un lado malo -dijo case en un susurro. Booth puso cara de perrito. ¿Un lado malo? No había lado malo cuando él la tocaba, o al menos para él todo era excelente.

-¿Cuál es? Dime, que puedo mejorar -dijo con tristeza. Brennan sonrió y le mordió los labios.

-No quiero que mejores el lado malo, pues me gusta lo malo que eres a veces -dijo pícara. Booth comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Huesos… -dijo sorprendido por comprenderla. Brennan le dio un pequeño mordisco y luego lo besó. Ángela los miraba paciente y feliz por los dos, era sorprendente como el mundo desaparecía para ambos mientras se comían a besos.

-Ángela, ¿no podrías dejar tu interrogatorio para luego? Es que necesito llevar a Brennan a casa, ya sabes, ella tiene que descansar.

Ángela sonrió.

-Está bien, tigre, llévatela a casa y mañana yo hablo con ella.

-Mañana no, es que estaremos ocupados, ya sabes, quitando el estrés -dijo pícaro.

-Está bien, pues el domingo.

-No, el domingo no, que… que tenemos que prepararnos para la semana -dijo nuevamente pícaro pero Brennan le chilló:

-¡Booth! -dijo mirándolo enfadada.

-Está bien, Ángela, el domingo. ¿Satisfecha? -dijo lo último mirando a Brennan, que le esbozó una sonrisa y se abrazó a él sin dejar de mirar a Ángela.

-Ok, váyanse, antes que me arrepienta de no preguntarles nada -dijo comprensiva con ambos.

Booth y Brennan se despidieron y se marcharon de allí. Brennan estaba contenta de haberle revelado aquello a Ángela, y Booth estaba contento de verla más relajada ya que éste secreto para con su mejor amiga era algo incómodo para ella. Se fueron a casa, Booth tuvo que subir a Brennan en brazos ya que ésta aunque estaba contenta estaba también agotada y acabó dormida en el recorrido hacia la casa. Booth la llevó y la cambió sin que ella ni al menos lo percibiera, pero cuando éste se acostó a su lado en la cama ella por instinto o por costumbre buscó de inmediato el cuerpo de él y se aferró a este. Booth la recibió de brazos abiertos pero también estaba cansado, así que se durmió tan rápido como ella. El día siguiente fue como todos los sábados que estaban juntos. Ya en el domingo Ángela y Hodgins llegaron muy temprano, y se quedaran todo el día. Brennan respondió hasta las preguntas más disparatadas de Ángela, esto sin que Booth las oyera. Hodgins y Booth se encargaron de hacer la comida para sus amadas, pero esta no les salió muy bien, ya que Hodgins no cocinaba y Booth sólo sabía hacer desayunos a la perfección, pero las dos mujeres no les reclamaron nada, por el contrario les hicieron cumplidos por su comida, o al menos Ángela si los hizo a Hodgins, ya Brennan criticó a Booth a su forma y él supo que eran como cumplidos. Porque, aun criticando, ella con cada crítica le hacía una caricia o un mimo, que para él valían más que todas las palabras de Ángela.

Brennan y Booth explicaron los motivos del secreto a Ángela y Hodgins, estos los entendieron y prometieron ser discretos con sus comentarios en el laboratorio y principalmente cuando Sweets estuviera cerca.

La noche cayó pronto, o el día pasó rápido para ellos. Y su inmensa felicidad, junto con la noche, vino el deseo de entregarse el uno al otro nuevamente y como estos deseos no se reprimían, tuvieron con muy poco esfuerzo que consumarlo. A la mañana siguiente, Booth despertó con el sonido del móvil, pero no fue lo primero que buscó, sino a Brennan, que se había girado y puesto del otro lado de la cama. La buscó y se abrazó a ella, pero el móvil volvió a sonar, así que dormido como estaba lo cogió forzadamente y luego volvió a abrazarla. Brennan estaba de lado y de espaldas a él, éste se acurrucó en ella y se puso a atender el móvil.

-Booth -dijo en tono adormilado.

_-Agente Booth, es el subdirector Cullen_ -dijo la voz del otro lado.

Booth al oírlo se despertó de golpe.

-Señor, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien Amy? -pregunto de inmediato ya que Cullen no le llamaba muy a menudo a su móvil. Booth se movió un poco al oír a Cullen y esto hizo que Brennan se percatara de que él estaba atrás suyo, así que se giró aún dormida y le enlazó por la cintura mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello.

_-Amy está bien, agente, gracias por preguntar._

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo su llamada, señor? -dijo mientras acomodaba a Brennan para luego acariciarle el pelo.

_-Necesito que venga de inmediato a mi oficina, agente._

-¿Ha pasado algo, señor?

_-Pues no le puedo decir nada por teléfono, necesito que me venga a ver._

-Sí señor, estaré ahí dentro de media hora.

_-Le estoy esperando en mi despacho._

-Sí, señor -dijo y apagó el móvil.

¿Qué era lo que quería Cullen? Nunca le llamaba al móvil y de pronto lo hacía por la mañana tan temprano. ¿Sería algo sobre su relación con Brennan? ¿Acaso se había enterado de ésta? No, imposible, si ni Sweets lo sabía mucho menos el subdirector. Pero, si no era eso, ¿por qué era que necesitaba de su presencia de inmediato en el FBI? Estaba pensativo, cuando Brennan levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó medio dormida. Booth sonrió al verla intentar abrir los ojos que estaban molestos por la claridad.

-Es temprano, vuelve a dormir -dijo y ella volvió a acurrucase en él.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-El subdirector Cullen.

Brennan levantó nuevamente la mirada pero ahora con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Amy?

Booth le dio un pequeño beso.

-No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada a Amy.

-¿Entonces qué quería? -dijo volviendo a acostarse.

-No sé, sólo dijo que fuera de inmediato al FBI.

Brennan se levantó y se sentó, de espaldas a él.

-Pues deberías irte -dijo estirándose. Booth se quedó mirándola.

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando haces eso, ¿sabías? -dijo porque ella, al estirarse, ponía su cuerpo en una postura que le gustaba a Booth.

-No seas tonto, y deberías levantarte en vez de quedarte quieto mirándome así -dijo gruñéndolo, pero Booth no le hizo caso y se acercó a ella muy seductor.

-¿Así cómo?... -dijo sentándose y enlazándola por la cintura mientras buscaba su boca. Brennan sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Vete, que vas a llegar tarde y es mejor que eso no pase.

Booth sonrió.

-Ok, me voy… pero no te podré llevar al Jeffersonian -Booth ya de pie.

-No te preocupes, iré en mi auto -dijo volviendo a acostarse.

Booth se vistió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso de despedida, beso que fue muy largo, luego se fue. Llegó al FBI cinco minutos después de lo acordado ya que la base de tiempo de media hora fue quitado por el beso de despedida, se dirigió a entrar al despacho de Cullen.

-Señor -dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

-Pase y siéntese, agente Booth -dijo mostrándole la silla.

Booth cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado, señor? -dijo ya impaciente.

-Quiero que le eche un vistazo a esto, agente -dijo dándole una carpeta. Booth la cogió y empezó a mirarla.

-No logro comprenderlo, señor -dijo confuso.

-Son los papeleos de su nuevo aumento de cargo y, por supuesto, de sueldo -dijo con una rigidez en la forma de hablar.

Booth se emocionó ya que por las cifras que tenía allí iba a ganar el triple de su salario normal, pero aun así no lograba comprender por qué el FBI le aumentaba el sueldo ni qué cargo nuevo podría asumir que no fuera el de su jefe.

-Aún no llego a comprenderlo. ¿Qué hice para que me suban de cargo? Y mucho menos no veo qué cargo superior podría asumir aquí -dijo confuso ya que pensar que iba a ponerse en el lugar de su jefe era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Justamente, agente Booth, no será aquí donde asumirá un cargo mayor, será trasladado a Nueva York, agente.

-¿Nueva York? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, agente. Me han llamado los de Nueva York, necesitan un agente calificado para asumir un puesto temporal allá, así que se me ordenó que intermediara el traslado de mi mejor agente, y ése es usted. Tendrá dos semanas para ponerse al corriente, y dentro de dichas semanas asumirá su nuevo puesto de trabajo en Nueva York.

Booth bajó la mirada. En ese exacto momento en lo único que pensó fue en Brennan.

-Dice que es temporal. ¿De cuánto?, ¿un mes o dos? -dijo inquieto sólo de pensar que si no podía pasar unas horas sin Brennan mucho menos un mes, era demasiado.

Pero su inquietud y desespero iban a ser elevados a mayor con la respuesta de su superior:

-No, agente Booth, como mínimo uno o dos años, si es que no le piden que se quede allá por más tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>Hi girls! T_T Oh No! Todo iba tan bien, pero ahora Booth se irá a New York? Qué hará?<p>

Jajaja, definitivamente Ángela enloqueció al presenciar la escenita de Booth y Brennan, muchas estuvieron en lo cierto!

Saluditos a todas las lectoras de este fic INTERNACIONAL ^O^ jejeje.

Bye Bye! Desde mi linda sucursal del cielo a todos esos países que jamás pensé que este fic llegaría.

Nos leemos prontito! Dejen review, que me divierto leyendo lo que opinan de cada capítulo!

=D


	40. ¿Booth se va? Parte I

**ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO POR DAYANE SILVA, NO ME PERTENECE, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HART HANSON Y A FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 39**

.

**PARTE I**

.

**¿BOOTH SE VA?**

.

-No, agente Booth, como mínimo uno o dos años, si es que no le piden que se quede allá por más tiempo.

Estar lejos de la persona que amas es una de las torturas más dolorosas que se puede imaginar un enamorado, pues todo su tiempo, toda su vida, gira en torno a aquella persona, e imaginarse lejos de esta causa un dolor parecido al de estar muerto, pero lo que pasa es que estás vivo.

Booth no podía creer lo que oía, no pensaba dejar a Brennan y por más que deseara ese aumento, tenía que negarse a ello.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no puedo aceptar -dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. En ese momento no estaba en juego sólo su salario y el cargo que él siempre había anhelado, sino también algo mucho más valioso que todo eso, esto era Brennan y su amor por ella.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, agente, ya que esto no es un pedido, es una orden -dijo Cullen levantándose. Booth dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Pues le pido disculpas, señor, pero me siento en el deber de rechazar su orden.

-Es que no es mi orden, agente, yo tampoco estoy contento con ella, no creo que sea conveniente alejarlo de D.C pero tendrá que hacerlo, o será mandado a prisión por desacato y cargos de incumplimiento de las órdenes de un superior, sin mencionar que perderá su arma y se le quitara todo lo que le proporciona el FBI.

-Pero, señor…

-No hay pero, agente Booth, dentro de dos semanas acudirán a usted dos agentes que le escoltarán hasta el aeropuerto para que embarque en un vuelo hacia Nueva York -dijo con un tono de voz muy firme.

Las palabras de Cullen trajeron a Booth un sentimiento de vacío profundo y de dolor que satinaba su alma, de tal forma que parecía que la iba a desgarrar. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No tenía opción, sabía que preferiría ir a la prisión que alejarse tanto tiempo de Brennan, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría tamaña locura y se alejaría de él si llegaba a hacer eso. Necesitaba pensar.

-Señor, pido permiso para retirarme -dijo yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Sí, agente, puede marcharse -dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Booth salió de la oficina echando humo. En ese momento odiaba su trabajo, odiaba cumplir órdenes, odiaba tener que bajar la cabeza y decir sí a todo, pero su rabia era mayor al pensar lo impotente que se veía ante la situación. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo le iba a contar eso a Brennan? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que la tenía que dejar? Pero no quería dejarla, era su mujer, y quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Tenía que cumplir órdenes. Órdenes. En ese momento las odiaba. Se fue a su despacho pero ahí no podía parar de pensar, necesitaba descargar la rabia que tenía dentro para así pensar con normalidad y poder encontrar una solución. Se dirigió al centro donde practicaba tiro, allí llegó a descargar case cinco cartuchos llenos, contra un solo albo el cual se despedazó. Se recostó en la pared que dividían las cabinas de tiro, apenas podía respirar, no sabía qué hacer, pero en su subconsciente lo único que vino fue Brennan, tenía que oírla, tenía que decirle que la amaba, era la única forma que encontraba para relajarse, y ésta era ella. Cogió el móvil y marco su número, el celular timbró dos veces antes de que ella lo contestara.

_-Brennan._

-Te quiero, mi amor -dijo apurado, quería decirle que la quería.

Brennan estaba en el Dinner Royal sentada mientras esperaba que le trajeran el desayuno. Pero tan solo oír el tono de voz de Booth ya sabía que algo le pasaba.

-Gracias –dijo dirigiéndose al camarero que le trajo el desayuno y luego le respondió a Booth-. ¿Qué ocurre?, Booth -dijo preocupada.

-No pasa nada, mi amor, sólo te quería decir que te quiero… ¿Dónde estás? -dijo intentando cambiar de asunto, ya que no deseaba que ella se enterara del viaje aún, no le iba a decir por teléfono, pues necesitaba tiempo para pensar como se lo contaría, pero Brennan ya le conocía lo suficiente para creerle.

-Estoy en el Dinner, pero dime qué pasa, ¿por qué me llamas así de inquieto por declararte? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que eres un romántico que no me lo creo. Te ha dicho algo Cullen, ¿no? Es lo que te hace llamarme así, ¿no?

Booth suspiró al oírla, era agradable cuando le chillaba por ser un romántico ya que eso siempre los llevaba a discutir, y las discusiones siempre acababan en besos. Besos… ¡Cómo deseaba estar en su brazos!, en ese momento besándola, sintiendo su piel, sintiendo que ella estaba con él, besarla para nunca más dejar de hacerlo. Brennan era la única que le hacía estar tranquilo cuando no lo estaba, que le sacaba una sonrisa hasta aun cuando no hacía nada más que mirarlo. Mientras buscaba algo en qué centrarse para olvidar sus pensamientos. Sería muy difícil dejarla en D.C, pero no podía hacer nada, daba vueltas y más vueltas pero no encontraba una solución falible para lo que estaba pasando.

-No te voy a dar excusas de que soy un romántico por más que sea así, pero como sé que no te gusta…

-Booth, dime, ¿qué está pasando? No me enredes, vamos, dime -dijo interrumpiéndolo pues sabía que él la estaba enredando para distraerla. Booth suspiró al oírla insistir, no debía haberla llamado, ella lo conocía, sabía cuando estaba enfadado o preocupado, pero sólo oír su voz le dejaba más aliviado de su pena.

-Confías en mí, ¿no? Mi amor, sabes que nunca te haría daño ni dejaría que nadie lo hiciera.

-Claro que confío, Booth, sabes que no hay nadie en que confíe más que en ti. ¿Acaso nos ha descubierto Cullen? Por eso estás así, ¿no?

Booth sonrió al oírle decir que él era la persona en que más confiaba, pero en ese momento sus palabras fueron expuestas a las de Cam de que si él le hacía daño a Brennan, ésta nunca volverá a confiar en nadie. Pensar en esto le hizo temer, no le podía hacer daño en lo absoluto, sea lo que sea que pensara hacer tenía que hacerlo para y con Brennan. Ella ya estaba más que preocupada, lo que se hizo notar por su voz cuando preguntó sobre Cullen.

-No, no, mi amor, Cullen no nos ha descubierto, sólo me llamó para que revise unos viejos casos que necesita pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿bueno?, no te preocupes que tu Booth sólo quería oírte, sólo oírte.

Brennan sonrió al oírle que la quería oír, le gustaba que él la buscara todo el tiempo, aunque no se tragara mucho esa historia le gustaba.

-Me ha llamado Ángela…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ángela con que yo te quiera oír? -dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Es que Ángela quiere que yo vaya con ella de compras y creo que vendrá Cam también, por eso te digo que es que no podré comer contigo. No te importa, ¿no? -dijo en tono inocente.

-Pues sí me importa, sólo a Ángela se le ocurre secuestrar a mi mujer para ir de compras.

-¿Tu mujer?

Booth intentó ser gracioso, pero su posesivo había prevalecido ante la broma y Brennan lo notó.

-Sí, mi mujer, porque eres mi mujer, ¿no?

Brennan sonrió y miró su vientre, dentro de poco menos de dos semanas le tendría que venir el periodo, y si no le llegaba se confirmaría su embarazo, y oírle a Booth llamarla "su mujer", le hacía alegrarse por tener en su vientre un hijo suyo.

-Sí, soy… soy tu mujer -dijo sonrojándose. Booth sonrió, podría cerrar los ojos y verla delante de él, ya que ésta estaba en todos los sitios que miraba o imaginara.

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Brennan.

-Lo sé, y yo… yo confío en ti, Booth, sea lo que sea que te traía preocupado estaré a tu lado, ¿bueno?, siempre estoy contigo.

-Gracias, mi amor -dijo en tono triste. Que Brennan confiase en él era un alivio, sabía que podría contar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo era un peso, ya que su confianza era algo que no podría ser dañado en lo más mínimo, pues si lo hacía la perdería para siempre. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Ángela.

-Ah, hola, cariño -dijo sentándose al lado de Brennan.

-Buenos días, Ángela. Booth, ha llegado Ángela -dijo volviendo a hablar con él.

_-Está bien, ya la he oído, mándale saludos._

-Booth dice que te manda saludos -dijo mirando a Ángela.

-Buenos días, tigre -dijo intentando coger el teléfono, pero Brennan se lo impidió.

-Booth, nos vemos por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

_-De acuerdo, mi amor. Te quiero._

-Hasta luego.

-¿Hasta luego? ¿Cómo que hasta luego? Mándale besos o dile que lo quieres -reprochó Ángela al oír la forma en la que se despedían. Brennan sonrió con la forma que le gruñó su amiga pero decidió complacerla.

-Booth…

_-¿Sí, mi amor?_

-Besos –dijo Brennan y soltó una sonrisa que contagiaba a quien le viese, ¿y cómo no?, a quien la oyera, pues Booth sonrió ampliamente al oírla decirle esto.

-Besos, mi Huesos -dijo y apagó el móvil. Booth ya estaba más relajado, ahora podía pensar con claridad lo que iba a hacer, pensar en lo que iba decirle, tenía que contarle todo lo que iba a ocurrir y esperar que ella lo aceptara de la mejor manera posible. Sería un año o más, pero siempre vendría a verla, impondría condiciones de que cuando quisiera podría regresar a D.C para estar con ella y con su hijo Parker, pues eran ambos los únicos que verdaderamente temía dejar solos. Brennan apagó el celular y su sonrisa disminuyó. Ángela lo percibió al momento.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Va algo mal con Booth?

Brennan balanceó la cabeza y suspiró.

-No, son cosas de mi cabeza, ya sabes, el trabajo y ahora Booth, como estamos, me hace pensar mucho, pero no es nada -dijo sabiendo que esa excusa no se la creería nadie.

-¿Segura que es sólo cosa de tu cabeza, o tú y Booth se pelearon?

Brennan sonrió al recordar las peleas que tenía en los últimos días con Booth por culpa de tonterías debido a estar juntos tanto tiempo y conviviendo casi siempre día y noche en la misma casa y cama.

-Seguro que no es nada, y además de esto nuestras peleas siempre acaban en la cama. ¿En dónde va Cam?, ¿no iba a venir con nosotras?

-Sí, creo que viene ahí -dijo apuntando hacia la puerta, por donde Cam entró pasado unos segundos.

Las tres desayunaron y luego se fueron, Ángela era la más animada, como siempre. Cam intentaba controlarla y Brennan a veces parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, ya que de alguna forma estaba intrigada por cómo le había hablado Booth. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sería algo grave para que estuviera con aquel tono de voz? Pero, ¿qué sería? Ángela se acercaba a ella y le hacía despertar fuera para opinar sobre una cosa o para mostrarle otra. Mientras estaban caminando ya con varias bolsas, Brennan pasó frente a una joyería donde había un reloj que no hacía mucho tiempo Booth estaba mirando para comprarlo, pero le era muy caro. Ángela la vio mirarlo y se aproximó junto con Cam.

-Muy bonito, creo que el tigre se alegrará de tener uno así. ¿No crees, Cam?

-Sí, es muy al estilo de Seeley.

Brennan suspiró y miró a ambas.

-¿Creen que le gustará si se lo regalo? Es que a Booth no le gusta que le regale cosas caras.

-Claro que le gustará, y además de esto rompes la factura y así él no te puede decir que lo devuelvas.

Brennan la miró extrañada pero sonrió y entró en la tienda diciendo:

-Pues lo compraré.

Ángela y Cam la esperaron para luego dirigirse a otras tiendas. Compraron de todo lo que quería y lo que no sabían por qué lo compraban pero lo hacían. Cuando ya estaban agotadas las tres, Ángela miró a Cam y le dijo que le siguiera, entraron en una tienda de ropa interior masculina. Brennan que venía tras ellas las siguió, Ángela empezó a coger ropa interior que probablemente era para Hodgins. Brennan le miraba extrañada, así que se aproximó a ella.

-Ángela, ¿por qué compras eso? -dijo como si fuera un chiste su pregunta.

-¿Cómo que por qué, cariño? ¿Acaso no sabes que si compras la ropa interior de tu hombre y ésta es de su talla, marca, modelo y gusto significa que él nunca se irá de tu lado, pues estará seguro que eres la única capaz de conocerlo mejor que nadie? -dijo muy pícara y creíble. Brennan sonrió con cara de "es broma, ¿no?".

-Ángela, sé muy bien cuáles son los gustos de Booth y, créeme, la ropa interior no es algo que le guste del todo -dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Ángela puso cara de sorprendida por la respuesta pero quería ver si engañaba a Brennan.

-Cariño, sé qué piensas, pero no hablo del desnudo, digo que está comprobado que las mujeres que saben cuál es la ropa interior que utilizan sus parejas los conocen más que cualquiera que él haya llevado a la cama.

-No creo que se verdad, no he visto ningún tipo de investigación sobre este tipo de cosa y yo conozco a Booth mejor que nadie. Sin ofender, Cam.

-No es necesario que lo diga, doctora. Seeley es todo suyo, pero sí es verdad lo que dice Ángela, doctora. Todas las mujeres que conviven con un hombre, como es su caso y el de Seeley, también Ángela y Hodgins, deberían saber como mínimo como son los gustos de sus parejas en la forma de vestir, no solo exteriormente sino también íntimamente -dijo Cam intentando ayudar a Ángela a engañar a Brennan, que quedó más confusa.

¿Sería verdad que si ella supiera de los gustos de Booth en ropa interior le conocía mejor? No, no es verdad. O ¿sí?

-Pero es como si Booth estuviera obligado a conocerme así también…

-Y es así, cariño, ¿acaso él no reconoce cada prenda que te pones?… Mira, yo para no tener dudas de que conozco a Hodgins y que soy la única mujer en su vida, le compraré… Allá tú si no quieres, es tu problema -dijo Ángela fingiendo indiferencia.

Brennan pensó un poco. Sí, Booth siempre reconocía sus prendas y a veces decía algo que recordaba principalmente de su ropa interior. Respiró hondo y pensó un poco… ¿Talla? Eso lo sabía. ¿Marca? Tenía varias marcas pero había una que le quedaba mejor que las otras. ¿Modelo? Que le marcasen y no apretasen. ¿Gusto? Podría ser de colores, pero en especial el blanco y el negro. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que sabía todo, y luego empezó sin más a caminar por la tienda.

-A Booth le gusta una marca en especial… Esta -dijo al coger unos paquetitos junto a unas estanterías-. Tienes que ser de su talla, ¿puedes ayudarme? -dijo dirigiéndose a un recepcionista de la tienda que se aproximó a ella al instante- Necesito esta talla y esta marca en colores negro, blanco, y si hay en colores desearía mirarlos.

Brennan actuaba fluidamente. Si Ángela le iba a comprar ropa interior a Hodgins, ella también iba comprarle ropa interior a Booth, así él sabría que ella lo quería tanto como para saber sus gustos en ropa interior. Ángela y Cam se quedaron pasmadas, se miraban alucinando con la forma en que Brennan buscaba detalladamente los bóxeres a Booth. No pudieron soportar no reírse de ella y aún más, imaginarse la cara que pondría Booth al verla regalarle los bóxeres. Brennan salió de la tienda muy contenta por pensar que conocía a Booth y que él cuando viera los bóxeres iba a saberlo de inmediato, ya que era cosa de Ángela, y Booth veía estas cosas de amor tal y como Ángela las veía.

La mañana y la tarde pasó para las amigas que en este momento iban a sus casas. Brennan se despidió primero y se marchó. Cuando llegó al edificio, entró con su auto al garaje y allí vio al auto de Booth estacionado. Luego se dirigió a su departamento. Al entrar, se percató del olor de la comida que estaba haciendo Booth.

-Booth, ya estoy en casa -dijo poniendo las cosas que traía en el suelo para cerrar la puerta y quitarse la chaqueta y la bufanda que traía, luego las cogió de vuelta y las llevó a la sala. Booth le respondió mientras bajaba el fuego e iba hacia ella. Estaba preparando la cena para que en esta le contara a Brennan lo del viaje, pero aun así, aun después de haber pasado todo el día pensando en cómo le iba a contar, aunque ya parecía decidido en que quería contárselo y que juntos decidiesen lo que iban a hacer, aun así, al verla, sintió un tremendo dolor por temer su reacción ante la noticia.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor…Woa… -dijo cuando vio la cantidad de bolsas que traía ella. Brennan puso todo en el sofá y cuando lo oyó se giró de inmediato, tenía una sonrisa enorme y cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Booth no evitó mantenerla, corrió junto a él y le ató por el cuello para luego besarlo muy intensamente. Booth la abrazó y la suspendió un poco, pero ella se separó de sus labios.

-Booth, no me levantes así.

-Pues no me beses así si no quieres que te suspenda -dijo bajándola sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Que te bese cómo?, ¿así?… ¿o así?… -decía mientras le daba pequeños besos, para luego volverle a besar intensamente. Booth llevó una mano a su rostro y le acariciaba mientras le besaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado que vienes tan contenta? -dijo separándose un poco sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Ven te muestro -dijo cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo en dirección al sofá. Lo tiró en el sofá y se sentó en sus piernas, de lado, rodeando su cuello con el brazo. Booth le sujetó por la cintura con las dos manos y ella siguió-. Te he comprado dos regalos -dijo cogiendo las bolsas que tenía frente a ellos.

-Huesos, ya te dije que no quiero… -no pudo seguir, Brennan le interrumpió con un beso tal y como hacia él muchas veces.

-Booth, son regalos, no tienes que regañarme por ellos, sólo tienes que aceptarlos, ¿está bien? -dijo muy tierna dándole un pequeño beso. Booth sonrió. Ahora cada vez más perdía el coraje de contarle sobre el viaje. Ella estaba tan cariñosa y tan amorosa que decirle que tenía que irse y dejarla era doloroso para él, y lo sería aún más para ella. No dijo nada, sólo asintió. Brennan sonrió y cogió la primer bolsa, se la dio para que él la abriera. Booth la soltó de la cintura para poder abrir la bolsa, miró adentro y se quedó asombrado, la miró y vio la sonrisa que tenía. Brennan pensaba que él sabía lo que le dijo Ángela sobre lo de la ropa interior, pero esto era una invención de ella y Booth por su cara no sabía de nada.

-Huesos, estos son bóxeres -dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, lo son -dijo muy contenta por saber que lo conocía y podía comprárselos.

-¿Y? -dijo aun sin comprender nada. La sonrisa de Brennan disminuyó.

-Son de tu talla, de la marca y de los colores que te gustan -dijo tímidamente. Booth aguantó la risa, le parecía increíble que le hubiera comprado calzoncillos.

-Huesos, y ¿por qué me compraste calzoncillos? -dijo mirándola gracioso.

Brennan se alejó un poco del cuerpo de él, su sonrisa se fue mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ángela dijo que si te compraba los bóxeres de la forma en que te gustaban era como si yo te conociera mejor que nadie y…

-Y… -dijo atrayendo la mirada de ella, que venía casi con lágrimas por haber caído en la estupidez de Ángela.

-Y con esto te demostraría que… que puedes estar seguro de que no tienes por qué pensar que no confío en ti, porque yo te conozco -dijo en tono triste. Booth esbozó una enorme sonrisa, la atrajo y la acorraló en su cuello abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias.

-Gracias ¿por qué?, si es una mentira de Ángela.

Booth levantó el rostro de ella, para que lo mirara.

-No te doy las gracias por lo que hizo Ángela, te doy las gracias por lo que intentabas hacer al regalarme esto, me cautiva que intentes tener detalles conmigo.

Brennan sonrió tímidamente y lo besó, para luego abrazarlo. Se quedó quieta algún tiempo, un tiempo eterno en la mente de Booth. Quería demostrar que confía en mí, que está enamorada y no lo niega, no puedo hacerlo, no le puedo contar nada del viaje, no ahora, no puedo, no puedo hacerla sufrir. ¿Estaré siendo un egoísta si le pido que venga conmigo? Sí, Brennan tiene todo aquí, tiene su trabajo, tiene a Max, tiene a sus mejores amigos, tiene su vida en D.C, no le puedo pedir que abandone todo, pero ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejarla, tampoco puedo negarme a este viaje. Booth estaba tan desconcentrado que suspiró fuerte. Brennan levantó la mirada para verlo, tenía los ojos perdidos como si algo le estuviera rondando en lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

-¿Qué tienes, Booth? -dijo despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Booth la miró y balanceó la cabeza para que se fueran aquellos dolorosos pensamientos.

-Nada, mi amor… sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué? ¿Algo malo? -dijo acariciando el rostro de él.

-No, nada malo… -respondió aun sabiendo que Brennan no le creía. Lo conocía y no aceptaría esa respuesta, así que solo había una forma de hacer que ella pensara en algo distinto- Sólo pensaba en…

.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Que horrible! ¿Qué creen, Booth le cuenta a Brennan o no le cuenta? Bien, tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo buajajajaja<p>

Jaja les juro que no paré de reír mientras ajustaba el capi. Brennan cayó redondita en la broma de Angela!

Miles de saluditos a YessiEv, Sukatao, AntoBones, RGG, BonezitaEmily, Lesly, Marie, CherieCurie, Alexa28, Daniellebones, Anonybones, DeschanelBoreanaz & Karla. (sorry si se me olvidó alguien).

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo, por ahora bye bye!

BerryFlower 


	41. ¿Booth se va? Parte II

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERETENECE, SINO A DAYANE DA SILVA, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON. **Y para que vean que no soy mala, actualizé muy rápido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CAPÍTULO 41**

.

**¿BOOTH SE VA?**

.

**PARTE II**

.

_-No, nada malo… -respondió aun sabiendo que Brennan no le creía. Lo conocía y no aceptaría esa respuesta, así que solo había una forma de hacer que ella pensara en algo distinto- sólo pensaba en… _¿Qué te parece si me voy a experimentar uno de estos para que luego tú me lo quites, eh? -dijo con cara pícara. Brennan sonrió y se aproximó a la boca de él.

-¿Y qué tal si vamos los dos a cambiarnos? -dijo haciendo círculos con el dedo en el pecho de él coquetamente.

-Pues, por mí, que vayamos los dos, es aún mejor -dijo besándola fulminantemente para luego intentar ponerse de pie, pero Brennan lo detuvo.

-No, aun no, te falta abrir el otro regalo.

-¿Más ropa interior o ahora son camisas?

-No, es algo que querías.

-Pues entonces ya lo tengo aquí -dijo pícaro atrayendo la boca de ella.

-No, Booth… Toma, mira este -dijo dándole otra bolsa. Booth miró lo que había en la bolsa, era una caja azul. La abrió. Brennan lo miraba con expectativa, él abrió la caja, dentro había un reloj de la marca Breguet. Booth lo reconoció tan solo mirarlo, era un reloj muy caro, que él había visto hacía poco en una tienda. Miró a Brennan que se mordía los labios por saber qué le parecía el reloj.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Brennan -dijo cerrando la caja con el reloj adentro.

-Sí puedes, Booth, es un regalo.

-No, Brennan, ¿sabes cuánto vale este reloj?

-Sí, lo sé, Booth, yo lo he pagado.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero, mañana vas allá y lo devuelves.

-¡No! Es un regalo para ti. No lo voy a devolver -dijo cogiendo la caja del reloj e intentando que Booth se lo quedara.

-Brennan, no, es un reloj muy caro, no lo quiero.

-Pero, Booth…

-No, no insistas, no quiero aceptarlo, no quiero que me compres cosas tan caras.

-Pero…

-No -dijo en tono alto. Brennan lo miró con irritación por su reúso hacia su regalo.

-Pues has lo que quieras -dijo tirando el reloj que tenía en las manos encima de él, mientras se levantaba con rabia. Booth intentó pararla pero ella con lo terca que era cuando estaba con rabia no se lo permitió, se levantó y fue en dirección a la habitación. Booth miró el reloj, no lo podía aceptar. Esta era una de las cosas que le gustaba del bendito viaje, iba a ganar más y podía comprarle cosas así, pero en cuanto eso no pasara, no iba a aceptar que Brennan le regalara uno de los mejores y más caro reloj que había visto. Miró en dirección a la habitación, sabía que estaba enfadada con él, puso el reloj sobre la mesa y se fue tras ella. Brennan estaba recogiéndose el cabello frente al espejo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enfadada, se recogía el cabello y se iba al baño. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás. Brennan bajó la mirada.

-No tengo ganas, Booth -dijo soltándose y yendo hacia el baño. Booth la paró y la giró dejándola atrapada en sus brazos.

-¿Te vas a enfadar sólo por ese bendito reloj?

-Nunca me he negado a recibir tus regalos y no me gusta que tú lo hagas con los míos -dijo apartando la vista de la de él.

-Brennan, es distinto.

-Distinto, ¿por qué? ¿Porque gano más que tú y te puedo dar cosas caras?

-Pues sí… Brennan, yo te doy cosas de niños cuando debería ser al revés.

-Me gusta todo lo que me regalas.

-Pero no deja de ser de niños, Brennan. ¿Es que no ves? Todo hombre tiene que sustentar a su mujer, no que ella salga por ahí comprándole regalos que valen más de lo que él gana en un mes de trabajo.

-Yo te los puedo dar.

-Pero yo no los quiero y ya está -dijo irritado. Brennan lo miró decepcionada y se giró para no verlo.

-Me voy a bañar, estoy cansada.

-Brennan… -dijo más tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estaba dolida.

-Ya está, Booth, no voy a insistir más, ¿bueno?, me voy a bañar -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él y entró en el baño. Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo.

Booth se fue a la cocina. Estaba cada vez peor, Brennan estaba enfadada por el reloj y si le contaba del viaje ella le echaría a patadas de su casa. Preparó la comida de ella y se dispuso a llevarla a la habitación. Cuando llegó, ella ya estaba acostada, puso la comida en su mesita de noche y se sentó al lado de ella. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos pero no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento.

-Mi amor, no te quedes así. Mírame. Brennan… -dijo aproximando la boca a su mejilla, pero ella se giró. Booth soltó un suspiro largo al verla recusarle- Está bien, acepto el reloj, pero no te quedes así… que me siento culpable.

Brennan se giró de vuelta y le miró.

-Si no lo quieres, déjalo, mañana se lo doy a Ángela para que se lo regale a Hodgins.

-Puedes devolverlo.

-No, Booth, he… he roto la factura.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, ahora déjame dormir –dijo Brennan, y volvió a girarse. Booth empezó a reírse y la giró de volta dándole un beso muy apasionado.

-Te quiero, ¿sabías?

Brennan puso una cara tímida y lo atrajo para que la besara. Booth se fue acostando poco a poco sobre ella.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?

-Un poco, pero si me haces el amor puede que se me cure el enfado -dijo volviendo a besarlo. Booth sonrió y siguió con sus caricias. Pasaron una agitada noche pero, como Brennan dijo, estaba cansada y cuando ya no aguanto más se quedó dormida profundamente. Booth no durmió en toda la noche. Tenía a Brennan acostada con la cabeza en su pecho y verla así de frágil, le hacía pensar cada vez más en el viaje, tenía que contarle, y si fuera necesario suplicarle que viniera con él, que la necesitaba a su lado, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ya eran case las siete cuando Brennan empezó a moverse para despertar. Intentó buscar abrigo en el pecho de él, que la miraba atentamente, luego levantó la mirada.

-Buenos días, mi amor -dijo acariciándole el rostro. Brennan sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis y algo.

-Tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian -dijo intentando levantarse, pero Booth la detuvo.

-Brennan, tengo que decirte algo –dijo sin saber cómo. Brennan ya estaba sentada y así se quedó. Él también se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa Booth? -dijo con un tono tranquilo. Booth respiró hondo y le cogió la mano.

-Brennan… Es… Sabes que he ido hablar con Cullen, ¿no?

-Sí, ayer, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave lo que hablaste con él?

-No sé, sólo tú puedes decirme si es grave.

-¿Y qué es? -dijo aproximándose más a él. Booth la miró y se mordió los labios. Tenía que decirle, pero no se veía con coraje para ello, ahora había empezado, tenía que terminar de una vez.

-Brennan… Yo…

En ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar. Ambos lo miraron. Booth, que estaba nervioso y arrepentido de intentar contar lo que pasaba a Brennan, se levantó de inmediato a cogerlo. Brennan se acostó y se cubrió mientras lo esperaba. Booth cogió el teléfono y se sentó en la esquina de la cama a la altura de la cintura de Brennan.

-Booth -dijo apenas contestó.

_-Agente Booth, es Sweets._

-¿Qué pasa, Sweets?

_-Agente, llamo para avisarle que hoy usted y la doctora tienen una cita conmigo a las cuatro._

-Sweets, hoy es martes, nuestras citas son los sábados.

_-Sí, agente Booth, pero lo que tengo que hablarles es muy importante._

-Como sea, Sweets, a las cuatro estamos ahí.

_-Avisará usted a la doctora, ¿no?_

-Sí, Sweets, ya se lo digo a Huesos -dijo y apagó el móvil, se giró hacia Brennan que estaba acostada y le miraba plácidamente, puso el teléfono a un lado y se aproximó a ella, se sentó apoyado en un brazo mirándola mientras que con el otro le acarició el rostro.

-¿Qué quería Sweets?

-Nada, sólo decirnos que hoy tenemos una cita con él.

Brennan suspiró cuando éste acarició su boca y siguió mirando firme hacia él.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora?

Booth suspiró.

-Olvídalo, no es nada.

-Pero dijiste que yo decidiría si era grave o no.

-No lo es.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tus ojos ya me dicen todo lo que quiero saber.

-Booth, esto es impo…

Booth no la dejó terminar y la besó, la besó sin dejar de mirarla muy firme. Brennan a los pocos segundos cerró los ojos. Booth no quería discutir, sólo quería amarla lo máximo que podía para que si ella no aceptara ir con él a Nueva York, al menos llevaría todos los recuerdos buenos de ella. Brennan le abrazó y le atrajo más a ella, le gustaba sentir a Booth por la mañana ya que su cuerpo parecía estar quieto, no como en la noche que se agitaba y no había como remediar las caricias. Le abrazó y cuando dejó de besarlo lo acorraló entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño.

-Booth, confío en ti, sea lo que sea espero que la decisión sea buena para los dos -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Él suspiró y buscó más sentirla. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron que tenían que marcharse, se fueron juntos al Jeffersonian. Por la tarde, Brennan fue al FBI para su cita con Sweets. Eran las cuatro y cuarto y desde que habían entrado no hablaban exactamente nada, sólo miraban fijos a Sweets. Ambos pensaban que Sweets ni al menos desconfiaba de los dos, pero era al revés. Tan al revés, que éste tenía en mente que con la noticia de Nueva York, que pensaba que Booth ya se lo había dicho a Brennan, quería ponerles contra la pared, una nueva prueba para que ellos revelasen todo de una buena vez. Brennan miró de reojo a Booth que tenía la pierna inquieta, odiaba estar allí con Sweets, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sweets se levantó, fue hasta su escritorio, cogió una capeta y volvió a sentarse.

-Bueno, como ninguno dice nada, les voy a decir por qué los he llamado -dijo dándole la carpeta a Brennan.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó al ver los archivos.

-Son los nombres de los agentes que tiene que escoger, Dra. Brennan.

-¿Agentes?

Booth al oírlo, supo sobre qué hablaba, ya que Sweets sin la menor duda era el que iba a encargarse de adaptar a Brennan a otro agente cuando él se fuera, pero ella no podía saber así con una carpeta, se levantó y cogió la carpeta muy rápido de las manos de Brennan.

-No los necesita -dijo quitándole la carpeta. Sweets lo miró, sabía que se había puesto nervioso.

-¡Ah, Booth! Déjame ver eso.

-No, Brennan, no los vas a necesitar -dijo entregándole la carpeta a Sweets que, por su vez, sin pensar, replicó:

-¿Cómo que no, agente? Cuando usted se vaya a Nueva York, la Dra. Brennan será asignada a otro agente -dijo sin más.

Booth cerró los ojos, ¿y ahora qué haría Brennan? Ya lo había oído, maldita la hora en que no tapó la boca de Sweets. Miró a Brennan casi por impulso ya que estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer. Brennan estaba paralizada, sintió como si aquellas palabras le cortaran por dentro. ¿Booth se va? Pensó primero. Fue inevitable no llenarse los ojos de lágrimas. Le miró y vio que era verdad, veía en los ojos de él que lo que Sweets acababa de decir era cierto. Respiró y bajó la cabeza. Sweets miró a los dos, los ojos de Booth se veían tristes, pero los de Brennan estaban destrozados. Antes había un brillo que los consumía muy vivamente, pero ahora una sombra los devoraba a viva carne. Brennan se quedó helada y no pensaba en nada más que ¿Booth se va?

.

* * *

><p>Awww Sweets si es bien sapo, ¿no? Sus tontos experimentos con ByB pueden separarlos. :o<p>

Y pobre Bren, ¿qué hará? Enterarse de esa manera que Booth se va puede malinterpretarse, y está en todo su derecho de pensar algo malo en este momento. Por otro lado, qué mal que ya se hayan acabado los juegos olímpicos, yo me enamoré de Londres viéndolo en la tele...jaja

Bien, chicas muchos saluditos y cuidense. Hasta el próximo cap.


	42. Perdida en sí misma

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A DAYANE SILVA, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**.

**CAPÍTULO 42**

.**  
><strong>.

**PERDIDA EN SÍ MISMA**

.**  
><strong>.

Descubrir la verdad por una boca ajena a aquella que te debería haberlo contado, es doloroso, te sientes traicionada, sientes que no importas y que fuiste dejada de lado.

Brennan bajó la mirada, se sintió como si las palabras de Sweets y la mirada de Booth le destrozaban todo lo que en los últimos días había cuidado con tanto amor, un amor que nunca había temido por nada. Sus ojos viajaban perdidos de un lado a otro, impedían las lágrimas que en este momento se conglomeraban en sus párpados, volvió a levantar la mirada dándose de frente con los ojos de Booth, que tenía una expresión de culpa tremenda. No había remedio, no dijo que era mentira, sólo la miró y en sus ojos la veracidad de aquellas palabras arrancaba de ella toda la ilusión que tenía en él, las ganas de no llorar hicieron que el aire se detuviera en su garganta produciendo un nudo que le impedía respirar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella. Por un segundo ninguno de los cuerpos se podía mover. Brennan balanceó la cabeza diciendo que "no", pues su corazón gritaba diciendo que él sería incapaz de hacer esto, pero en su mente leía perfectamente aquellos ojos, y por más que quisiera negarlo, los ojos de él no negaban en lo absoluto aquellas dichosas palabras. Volvió a bajar la mirada perdida.

-Brennan… -dijo con voz ahogada yendo junto a ella. Brennan lo vio acercarse y se alejó de él poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Te… Tengo que irme -dijo con una voz decaída y afligida. Quería huir de allí, salir de la vista de Booth, mirarlo le causaba daño y el dolor cada vez aumentaba al mirarle a los ojos. Se aproximó a la puerta y salió antes de que él le pudiera alcanzar. Booth la siguió, pero cuando ella cruzó la puerta tiró de ésta con fuerza cerrándola justo frente a la cara de Booth.

-Dra. Brennan… -dijo poniéndose de pie Sweets. Booth tampoco le hizo caso, abrió la puerta que Brennan acababa de cerrar en sus narices y salió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar alcanzarla- Agente Booth… -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Booth cerró la puerta de golpe dejando que hablara solo y salió tras Brennan. Ésta no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos como cristales llenos de lágrimas que se petrificaban formando una capa luminosa ante las nubes negras de dolor que la consumía, se dirigió muy rápido hacia el ascensor, Booth la seguía un poco más atrás. Brennan empezó a apretar el botón del ascensor como si al hacerlo pudiera llegar más rápido, pero era inevitable, este tardaba. Booth se aproximó detrás de ella y le abrazó aunque ella tuviera los brazos hacia abajo.

-Brennan, tranquila, déjame explícate -dijo en un tono bajo mientras introducía la cabeza dentro del cabello de ella. Al hacerlo, Brennan sintió como su respiración estaba agitada. Se ocultaba porque igual que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Ella se mordió los labios dejando dibujada una línea muy fina en ellos y así apretando los ojos donde una lagrima desesperada, tan recelada como ella misma, se apresuró en salir. No quería llorar, pero era inevitable, le dolía más que nada en el mundo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, no quería sentirlo cerca en ese momento, sentirlo le hacía quemarse por dentro, como si su piel repugnara la de él. Se alejó y se giró, quedando frente a frente con este. Al verle ahora más cerca notaba como su rostro estaba frustrado. ¿Le dolía también? No podía dolerle. ¿Por qué si fuera así él no se iba?

-Brennan…yo…

Booth tenía los ojos brillando de lágrimas que contenía con fulgor. Las dudas que se presentaban al pensar que podría haberle dicho antes, pero sus miedos, sus dudas, estaban vivas en las lágrimas de Brennan. Esta le miraba con desespero, sus ojos no soportaban mantener las lágrimas que ultrapasaban sus parpados y manchaban su rostro con líneas finas ante el rojo de sus mejillas en su piel clara. Intentó secárselas, pero Brennan se esquivó de su mano, no quería sentir su tacto, le causaba daño sentirlo, tanto cuanto verlo.

-Me tengo que ir, Booth -dijo bajando la mirada y girándose hacia el ascensor, pero Booth la sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo a él, haciendo que ella le mirara de frente. Ambos respiraban agitados, sólo se miraban a sí mismos, como si todo lo que podría haber alrededor de ellos hubiera desaparecido, era como si estuviesen comunicándose telepáticamente. Los ojos de Brennan mostraban un profundo dolor, que cuanto más miraba hacia Booth, más le hacía sentirse culpable por lo que estaba pasando con ella. Al verla llorar, su corazón se hacía pequeño como si lo estuvieran estrujando con finos hilos de láminas de acero, que lo cortaban más cada vez que una lágrima se salía de sus ojos. Booth reposó su frente en la de ella, que lo miraba asustada y triste.

-Bren, te puedo explicar… -dijo con una voz ronca ya que verla llorar le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Brennan se quedó quieta.

¿Quería creerle? ¿Qué era verdad? ¿Que creía o que no creía en todo aquello? Se mordió la boca cuando una de sus lágrimas se escurrió hasta esta. No se movía, no hacía nada, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero cuanto más aquellos ojos le miraran con tan apenada mirada más le dolía. Estaban quietos, parecía que se entendían entre sí mismos con el dolor de cada mirada, con el repugno de cada lágrima. Solo fue cuestión de segundos en los que estuvieron así, cuando una voz singular se hizo presente.

-Agente Booth -dijo la voz tras de Booth, que cerró los ojos al oírlo como si quisiera que no estuviese tal persona allí. Brennan bajó la mirada que tenía antes firme a los ojos de él y suspiró, un suspiro que hizo que Booth le soltara los hombros y así se alejó de él, que la miró como si aquello que hacía fuera mucho más que solo dar un paso atrás, era como si después de esto no la fuese a tocar más. El ascensor se abrió y ella adentró en él con la cabeza baja.

La persona que lo llamaba se aproximó más. Brennan volvió a mirar a Booth mientras la puerta se cerraba. Lo miró firme y agitó la cabeza diciendo "no, no puedes explicarlo". Booth con su gesto supo que tal vez acababa de perderla. La puerta se cerró y él intentó dar un paso adelante, quería impedir que se fuera, pero ya no hubo tiempo, ya no tenía tiempo, Brennan ya no estaba allí… La persona que había llamado le tocó el hombro.

-Agente Booth, ¿está todo bien? -dijo girando buscando la mirada de éste. Booth se secó los ojos rápidamente y se puso firme.

-Sí, señor, está todo bien -dijo adoptando una postura más acorde para hablarle a Cullen.

-¿No era esa la Dra. Brennan? -dijo apuntando al ascensor.

-Sí, señor, era Huesos.

-¿Ha pasado algo, agente Booth? -preguntó por la cara de velorio que traía Booth.

-No, señor… Me… ¿Me necesita para algo?

-Sí, agente, necesito que acompañe al agente Gregory y le ponga al día todos los casos en los que está trabajando usted, para que así cuando se vaya, el agente Gregory informe a la persona que ocupe su puesto de todo lo que estaba haciendo usted -dijo presentándole a Booth el hombre que le acompañaba.

-Señor, ¿tiene que ser ahora? -preguntó apenado pues en este momento lo que quería era ir tras Brennan y explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, agente o ¿es que tiene algo que hacer en este momento? -dijo muy serio e irónico. Booth dio un suspiro imperceptible a aquellos dos hombres.

-No, señor -tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su superior y tenía que acompañar al agente Gregory aun contra su voluntad.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, un fuerte dolor se hizo prevalecer en el pecho de la antropóloga, dolor de sentirse traicionada, engañada, desilusionada por lo que Booth le había ocultado. Las lágrimas impregnaron su rostro, el nudo de su garganta se hacía cada vez más intenso de tal forma que apenas podía respirar. Intentaba secarse las lágrimas antes que alguien entrase en aquel ascensor pero no podía, se apresuraban sin parar, sin darle tiempo de pararlas, su corazón estaba desecho y su cabeza le gritaba una y otra vez "¡él se va, como todos!, ¡se va!". ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se iba? Le había dicho que nunca se iría de su lado, pero lo estaba haciendo, la iba a dejar y aun más ahora, ahora que ya había sido tan irracional, que había quedado embarazada y aunque no estaba totalmente segura de que esto era cierto, sentía que las probabilidades de que no fuera así eran casi escasas, sabía que dentro de su vientre había un hijo de él, y saber esto hacia más doloroso aun lo que sentía en ese momento.

Salió del ascensor y lo más rápido que pudo del edificio del FB. El día estaba frío y con las prisas de salir de allí había dejado todo en la oficina de Booth, sólo tenía una camisa de mangas largas pero de tela muy fina, pero en ese momento su dolor era tanto que no se preocupó por nada de esto, no podía llamar un taxi para que le llevara, pues su cartera también la había dejado, ni su móvil estaba con ella, no tenía nada. Siguió su camino para ir en dirección al Jeffersonian, pero en verdad no sabía ni al menos a dónde estaba yendo. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro y cada vez más devoraban sus fuerzas, a veces caminaba, a veces corría, se paraba y miraba lo perdida que se encontraba sin saber qué hacer. Pretendía ir al Jeffersonian pero no quería ver a nadie conocido, le iban a cuestionar y no quería hablar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sabía que Booth la iba a buscar y no soportaría enfrentarse a él, no tenía ganas de oírle pedir disculpas por tener que irse, no quería oírle confirmar que la iba a abandonar, que como todos iba a dejarla. Se adentraba en el parque buscando ocultarse allí del mundo, ya no tenía fuerzas, lloraba y al llorar se le iba todo el aire. Se sentó en una silla del parque, no tenía más fuerzas para caminar, sus lágrimas se consolidaban en su piel por el frío pero aun así no paraban de deslizarse por su rostro. Enlazó su propio vientre como si quisiera proteger a su hijo de su dolor. No paraba de pensar en Booth. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Sólo porque era Booth? ¿Por qué le había vuelto irracional? ¿Por qué quería abandonarla ahora? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? ¿Acaso sus palabras de amor solo eran como ella pensaba, solo para acostarse con ella como todos los ostros hombres? ¿Por qué decía que le amaba y la iba a abandonar? … ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Booth?... Cuanto más lloraba más se odiaba a sí misma por haberse abierto tanto a Booth, por haber entregado a él mucho más de lo que tenía, había dado todo lo que tenía, todo su amor se lo había dado a él y éste se iba como si ella no importara en absoluto. No paraba de doler, nunca había dolido tanto, era un dolor igual a cuando supo la verdad sobre su madre, pero este dolor le desgarraba por dentro, le hacía perder las fuerzas, temblaba de frío, de rabia, de dolor, de repugno hacia sí misma, estaba llorando por un hombre, había prometido a sí misma que nunca lloraría por ningún hombre, pues esto era una actitud irracional e insensata, había muchos hombres que le deseaban, podría tener a cualquiera. Pero Booth, ¿por qué con él tenía que ser distinto? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto de él? ¿Qué dependencia era esta hacia un hombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Lloraba sin control. El frío le consumía por fuera y el arrepentimiento por dentro, se arrepentía del primer momento que había entregado su corazón a él, sabía que le iba a hacer sufrir, pero confiaba demasiado en él, demasiado, nunca pensó que Booth, con su forma de tratarle, con su cariño siempre tan dulce, tan cálido, le iban a hacer sentirse tan vacía. Aquellas pulsaciones en su corazón le dolían cada vez más. ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón si era su mente la que generaba aquel sentimiento hacia él? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse propiamente? ¿Qué irracionalidad era esta? ¿Por qué no podía parar de llora? Quería parar, deseaba parar, pero no podía, era más fuerte que ella, tan fuerte que le consumía la vida, sentía que le iba a faltar el aire y no le faltaban las lágrimas.

Estaba sentada en el parque, casi no podía respirar, se ahogaba con su propia respiración, era tarde, ya casi se iba el sol y ella seguí allí parada llorando sin consuelo. Sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro y lloro aún más al sentirla, conocía aquel toque, aquella mano ya le había tocado antes, era firme como la de Booth, pero no era la de él, si lo fuera sentiría un escalofrío como siempre lo sentía cuando él la tocaba, sentiría su cuerpo quemar por dentro, pero aquella mano al igual que la de Booth ya le había recorrido el cuerpo. Se giró y sin mirarlo, sin decir nada, le abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaba abrigo, necesitaba consuelo y allí lo encontraría, aunque no fuesen los brazos de Booth, sabía que aquellos brazos jamás le negarían abrigo. El hombre le recibió de brazos abiertos, le acorraló en él, le prendió dándole calor, el calor que en aquel exacto momento necesitaba tanto como el aire.

-Tranquila, Tempy. Está todo bien -dijo con voz apacible y acogedora.

Brennan aumentó el llanto, no significaba mucho que esta persona le estuviese consolando pero necesitaba que alguien le abrazara, necesitaba que alguien le consolara, pues su dolor era muy fuerte, demasiado para ella sola. La persona le acariciaba la espalda mientras pedía que se tranquilizara, era todo lo que quería ella, era tranquilizarse pero no podía, toda vez que lo intentaba Booth se asomaba a su pensamiento y le causaba dolor… Le producía nostalgia y más ganas de llorar.

El sol se fue, aquella persona no le dejó de abrazar en ningún momento, no le pedía que le dijera qué pasaba, sólo le decía que estaba allí, que se tranquilizara. Brennan por fin paro de llorar, sólo respiraba con fuerza. El hombre le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y se sentía abrigada allí con él.

Booth pasó todo el resto de tarde en el FBI, ya se estaba volviendo loco, eran las siete y no podía más, quería ir tras Brennan, pero el agente Gregory no paraba de mirar los informes y hacerle preguntas que a veces no sabía ni cómo responder. Su cabeza no estaba allí, estaba en Brennan. El agente por fin se fue, ya eran las siete y media cuando finalmente salió del FBI. Fue en dirección al Jeffersonian, entró en el laboratorio desesperado, miró hacia la plataforma, allí estaban Hodgins y Wendell solos, pensó que estaría en su oficina, corrió rápidamente hacia ella pero no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ángela!, pensó. Tenía que estar con Ángela, así que corrió hacia la oficina de Ángela. Cuando entró encontró a Cam y Ángela que miraban unos archivos en el ordenador. Entró rápidamente llamándola.

-¡Brennan! -dijo entrando desesperado. Ángela y Cam se asustaron por la forma que entró gritando y lo miraran rápido- ¿Dónde está Brennan? -dijo adentrándose más en la oficina de la artista- Ángela, ¿dónde está Brennan?... ¡Brennan!…

Booth hablaba rápido y se veía muy agitado, andaba de un lado a otro. Cuando vio que ella no estaba allí volvió a salir en busca de ella en cualquier sitio, no sabía dónde, pero tenía que encontrarla. Ángela y Cam le seguían.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth?

-¿Booth por qué preguntas por la Dra.? –decían la patóloga y la artista siguiéndolo. Booth paraba a todos y les preguntaba si habían visto a Brennan, pero al igual que Ángela y Cam nadie la había visto desde que él se la había llevado. Ángela le cogió la mano y lo detuvo.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con Brennan?

Booth se detuvo, estaba nuevamente frente a la entrada del laboratorio, su rostro se veía angustioso, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas, respiraba agitado y sólo paró porque Ángela se puso frente suyo y lo detuvo.

-Me vas a decir lo que está pasando, Booth -dijo parándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, ya que Booth era demasiado grande y fuerte para ella. Booth la miró firmemente, podría decirse que intentó intimidarla, pero ésta no se apartó.

-Necesito encontrar a Brennan -dijo con una voz ardorosa mientras cogía a Ángela por los hombros y la giraba hacia un lado para pasar.

-No. No, me vas a decir qué pasa con Brennan -dijo volviendo a ponerse frente a este. Booth no estaba para Ángela en este momento, lo único que le importaba era Brennan, y estaba dispuesto a quitarse a quien fuera de su camino.

-¡Ángela, quítate del medio! -dijo gritándole muy alto. Ángela puso cara de miedo, aquella mirada de Booth… Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Hodgins se aproximó.

-Eh… tranquilo -dijo sacando a Ángela de delante de Booth, que al momento percibió que había asustado a Ángela.

-Perdón, Ángela…Yo no… Ah -Booth intentó remediar lo que había hecho pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, se sentó de golpe en las escaleras de la plataforma y se tapó la cara frotándose los ojos humedecidos, estaba desesperado, Brennan no estaba allí y esto le hacía temer.

-Seeley, dínoslo. ¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Cam sentándose a su lado.

-Sweets le ha dicho a huesos que me iba a nueva York y ella salió del FBI sin dejarme explicar nada -dijo con voz llorosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas a Nueva York y no se lo habías dicho a Brennan? -dijo Ángela sentándose al otro lado de Booth. Éste la miró, sus ojos estaban rojos y apretados como para impedir que llorase.

-Ángela, Brennan no me dejó explicarlo. Tengo que buscarla, hablar con ella -dijo levantándose rápido, si no estaba en el Jeffersonian podría haber ido a casa. Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes, tenía que explicarle que no la iba a abandonar, que la quería, que no la iba a dejar en D.C, que pretendía llevarla con él aunque fuera atada, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla para ello. Tenía que explicarle por qué no le había dicho nada. Salió de allí directo a casa, pretendía encontrarla allí, acogerla en sus brazos y tenerla cerca de su corazón, necesitaba ver que aquellos ojos que le miraban llorosos estuviesen sin lágrimas y que le miraran con tanto amor como en los últimos días.

Brennan se tranquilizó, su respiración estaba más estable y su dolor más apaciguado. Las lágrimas pararan por cansancio o porque ya no habían más de ellas en su cuerpo, se alejó del cuerpo de aquel hombre que le tenía tan atada, este la soltó cuando sintió que intentaba soltarse y se quedó esperando que ella le mirara. Brennan suspiró y luego le miró, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados y resplandecían con la luz de las farolas ya encendidas del parque. Ya eran las siete cuando ésta finalmente respiraba más tranquila de su llanto. El conocido rostro que le miraba complaciente le sonrió casi por casualidad, sólo porque ésta no le había hablado en ningún segundo y éste ya estaba allí hacía casi una hora. Brennan volvió a suspirar, ahora era por un suspiro agotado, estaba débil de llorar y el frío le estaba consumiendo la piel. El hombre se dio cuenta en seguida.

-Emmm… ponte esto que te vas a resfriar -dijo quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros de ella. Brennan aceptó la oferta sin decir nada.

-Gracias -dijo bajando la mirada y acomodando la chaqueta.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?... Ya sabes, de tu llanto -dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarla. Brennan volvió a mirarlo y no sabía por qué pero sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía aquella sonrisa y le era extraño que justo en ese momento él estuviera allí con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que él era la última persona que podría pensar que le consolaría en ese momento.

-Pues, si tú preguntas qué hago aquí sentado en el frío, pues, estoy consolándote -dijo muy lleno de sí. Brennan sonrió, la verdad era que él hacia esto para que ella se riera.

-No, pegunto ¿qué haces en D.C? -dijo girándose para salir tan de encima de este ya que no se había movido mucho antes y aún estaba demasiado pegada a él, cosa que de alguna forma le incomodaba ya que su cuerpo por motivos no aparentes se sentía envuelto por el de Booth y reprochaba sensaciones que viniesen de otra persona que no fuese él.

-Pues… He vuelto por el FBI -dijo poniéndose de pie. Brennan le miró y sonrió.

-Odias el FBI.

Éste le sonrió, era cierto, no había vuelto por el FBI, había vuelto por ella, por Brennan.

-No lo odio, sólo creo que hay más cosas que hacer que solo cadáveres y crímenes… -dijo sonriendo pero aquellas palabras hicieron que Brennan volviera a derramar una lágrima.

"_Más cosas que solo cadáver y crímenes" _había pensado que al estar con Booth su vida siempre estaría ligada a lo que más le gustaba, que era su trabajo, pero que también estaría con él, él único que le hacía olvidarse de todo y ser una mujer completamente irracional, que con solo tocarla le hacía vibrar todo el cuerpo y limpiar su mente de cualquier sentimiento malo, pero cuando él se fuera no le quedaría más que cadáveres y crímenes, y esto por más que fuesen todo por lo que había batallado para tener, esta vida no sería la misma sin que Booth la inundara con su sonrisa. El hombre vio cuando la lágrima cruzó su rostro y fue interceptada por ella en el medio de su mejilla.

-Eh… No deberías llorar en este frío. No le hace bien a tu piel -dijo poniéndose casi de rodillas ante ella y llevando su mano al rostro de ella para secarle lo que quedaba de la lágrima, pero Brennan se esquivó de su mano, y éste se puso de pie al instante-. Está bien… Emmm... ¿Me acompañas a salir del parque? Es que ya es de noche y hay ladrones. Ya sabes, yo no sé defenderme con agilidad -dijo extendiendo su mano para que la antropóloga se pusiera de pie. Brennan le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó sin ayuda, era como si interceptara todo el contacto físico con éste.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme sola. No necesito de tu agilidad -dijo empezando a caminar. El hombre sonrió. Brennan siempre tan independiente, tan dueña de sí misma. Ella le miró, estaba quieto mientras ella caminaba-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? Pensé que tenías frío -dijo caminando. Él le sonrió y corrió junto a ella, le rodeó por los hombros y siguió caminando. Brennan lo miró pero no dijo nada. Salieron del parque en silencio, fueron en dirección al auto de él. Brennan conocía aquel auto y no tuvo problema para identificarlo entre los otros.

-Bueno, ¿y adónde te llevo?, ¿a casa o al Jeffersonian? -dijo sonriendo mirándola. Brennan paró de caminar y él también, bajó la mirada mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿A casa o al Jeffersonian? Pues no sabía, ya que en ambos sitios se encontraría con Booth y en ese exacto momento no pretendía oír sus disculpas por haberle hecho creer que estaría siempre con ella.

-No quiero ir a ninguno de los dos sitios… No…

Brennan no sabía qué hacer, estaba como anestesiada en su pensamiento ya que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Booth. El hombre la miró y se puso delante de ella.

-¿No? Mira, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Digo, a mi barco. No es gran cosa, pero creo que cuando estuviste en él te gustaba, y si no tienes donde ir o no quieres ir a ningún sitio… A mí no me importa llevarte conmigo -dijo invitándola cordialmente. Brennan lo miró, no debería ir, pero no iba a pasar la noche en la calle, no tenía nada más que la ropa que llevaba, había dejado todo en el FBI y no podía estar en el frío, no era bueno para su embarazo, tenía que ir a algún sitio. La propuesta era tentadora ante su cansancio pero repugnada ante su corazón, que no hacía nada más que enviarle recuerdos de Booth. Si él supiera que pasaría la noche en el barco de él, se mataría de celos, y no le gustaba verlo celoso, se ponía demasiado gruñón y muy pegadizo con ella. ¿Pero qué pensaba? Booth no era su dueño, ¿qué le importaba dónde iba a pasar la noche?, era él el que se iba, ¿por qué le iba a importar que ella durmiera fuera de sus brazos? Sí total, él se iba y la dejaría sola.

-Sully, me agrada tu oferta…

.

* * *

><p>Apareció Sully, que sé a más de una no les gusta jaja.<p>

Bien chicas, sigo actualizando temprano, así como pasado mañana volveré a actualizar. Me río por montones con sus reviews así que gracias, por siempre comentar, yo personalmente y este fic internacional les agradecemos bastante.

Las dejo rapidito porque mi brother... u_u

Bien, se cuidan y nos leemos prontito. :D

BerryFlower.


	43. Sólo recordamos el pasado

_**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE SINO A DAYANE SILVA, Y BONES CON SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO 43

.

SOLO RECORDAMOS EL PASADO

.

_-Sully, me agrada tu oferta…_

_._

Quieres a una persona tanto, que te cuesta aceptar que ésta te deje atrás, que destruya todo lo que has soñado en los últimos días por ella y te depara acorralada entre un mar de dudas, tanto tuyas como de esa persona. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso hay cura para un corazón roto? ¿Acaso puede un nuevo amor cubrir la ausencia de tu verdadero amor?

-Sully, me agrada tu oferta -pensó decir que sí, pero quería hablar con alguien que sabía más de esas cosas que ella, y la única persona que pensaba era su padre-... Pero no creo que sea necesario, sólo te pido que me lleves a casa de mi padre.

-¿Padre? ¿Tú padre no es un fugitivo? -preguntó sorprendido ya que cuando se marchó en el barco, recordaba que Brennan le había dicho que su padre había matado hacia poco un hombre para protegerle a ella y a su hermano.

-Ex fugitivo -dijo corrigiéndolo-. Pero es una larga historia para que te la cuente ahora, sólo te pido que me lleves a su casa, él no vive lejos de aquí -dijo caminando hacia el auto y aproximándose a la puerta del copiloto. Sully le quitó el seguro al auto y ambos entraron. Brennan le dijo donde quedaba el edificio donde moraba Max y este encendió el auto para luego emprender la marcha.

Booth llegó al apartamento de Brennan y entró en él lo más rápido posible. Entró llamándola desesperado, recorrió todo el piso en cuestión de segundos, y cuando percibió que ella no estaba allí, mil y una cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Y si estuviese sola en el frío? Todo le aterraba, sabía que era su culpa y no se perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar, nunca sería capaz perdonarse. Estaba trastornado, no sabía qué hacer. Bajó rápido hacia el vestíbulo del edificio y le preguntó al portero por ella, pero este respondió que no la había visto en todo el día. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más le aterraba pensar en lo que le podría estar pasando a ella por sus estupideces de ocultarlo todo. Tomó el celular y llamó a Ángela.

-Ángela, ¿ha llegado Brennan a allá? -pregunto atónito.

-No, ¿acaso no está en casa? -dijo también preocupada, no era la primera vez que Brennan necesitaba pensar, y sola, pero normalmente estaba metida en algún informe en el limbo, ya que era su sitio preferido para meditar, pero en ese momento no era así, no estaba allí, ella misma la había ido a buscar pero no estaba.

-No, Ángela, no está y el portero dijo que no la vio en todo el día. Ángela, no sé qué hacer, no sé dónde puede estar -dijo dejando caer una lágrima por su rostro, mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la calle.

-Booth, tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar, tranquilízate -dijo notando la voz del hombre que era cada vez más comprimida por su dolor.

-Ángela, no sé dónde buscarla, no sé dónde puede estar Brennan… Es… ¿Y si le pasa algo, Ángela? No me perdonaré si le llega a pasar algo -dijo sentándose en la acera y frotándose el pelo con una de las manos.

-No le va a pasar nada, Booth, tranquilízate… No sé. Ya… ¿Ya llamaste a Max? Puede…

-¡Max! No he pensado en ello. ¡Gracias, Ángela! Te-te llamo luego, ¿bueno? -dijo interrumpiéndola sin dejar que esta ni al menos respondiera y ya había colgado el móvil. Buscó en su agenda telefónica el número de Max ya que lo tenía guardado por culpa de las muchas veces que éste llevaba a Parker a comer helado y no le avisaba a Rebeca, cosa que hacía que ella le gritara a él. Llamó con la misma impaciencia que antes.

-Max, ¿está Brennan contigo? -preguntó sin rodeos. Max, que no entendía nada, se sorprendió por el nerviosismo con que hablaba Booth.

-¿Qué? No, Tempy no está conmigo. Espera, ¿le ha pasado algo a mi hija, Booth? -dijo Max preocupándose por la forma de hablar de Booth.

-No lo sé, Max. Brennan desapareció desde la tarde. Ya la he buscado por todos lados y no logro encontrarla, no está en casa ni en el Jeffersonian, y no sé dónde más buscarla, estoy completamente desesperado… Necesito encontrarla…

Booth ya no estaba en sus cabales, estaba tan sobrecargado con lo que estaba pasando que no dudó en llorar como un niño, ya no soportaba más, necesitaba a su Huesos, la necesitaba a su lado. No paraba de pensar que algo le podría haber pasado y esto le intranquilizaba más, era doloroso saber que todo era su culpa, debió haberle contado del viaje en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad, ahora ella estaba por ahí confundida y sin la menor duda pensando que él la iba a abandonar. Booth se quedó en silencio, solo lloraba pensando en Brennan. Max oyó el sollozo de este.

-Booth, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso pasó algo entre Tempy y tú para que desapareciera así por así? -preguntó inquieto por oír el llanto del hombre. Booth respiró y se secó las lágrimas. No iba a conseguir nada si se quedaba llorando, tenía que tomar fuerzas, tenía que encontrarla a toda a costa.

-Estoy bien pero necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Brennan, voy a reunir algunos de mis hombres y patrullas para que la busquen por toda la ciudad, hay… hay que encontrar a Brennan -dijo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el auto.

-Está bien, ¿dónde estás?, voy de inmediato para allá -dijo recogiendo algunas cosas y saliendo de casa.

-Nos encontramos todos en el Jeffersonian, puedes ir para allá -dijo encendiendo el automóvil y acelerando rápidamente.

-Ok -dijo cortando la llamada.

Booth se dirigió al FBI a preparar un equipo de búsqueda. Max salió hacia el Jeffersonian para ayudarlo. Ambos estaban preocupados por el paradero de Brennan, ambos predestinados a pasar toda la noche buscándola hasta dar con ella.

El carro se detuvo donde Brennan pidió, ésta estuvo callada todo el camino, Booth estaba asomado a sus pensamientos, pensaba en qué haría, qué haría para que él no se fuera. Su silencio también se debía a que no tenía nada y no quería hablar de nada con Sully, en ese momento solo agradecía que fuera un buen amigo y que tampoco le hiciera preguntas.

-Bueno, es aquí -dijo estacionándose. Brennan se quitó el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente.

-Gracias, Sully -dijo saliendo del coche.

Estaba muy fría con él, en verdad estaba dolida y le importaba muy poco la forma en la que les hablaba a todos. Sully bajó tras ella, que solo le agradeció y se giró para ir en dirección a un viejo edificio de arquitectura clasicista con puertas viejas de madera. Brennan se aproximó a la entrada, cuando Sully se puso a su lado.

-¿Acaso te vas así?, ¿un gracias y nada más?, ¿no me vas a dar ni las buenas noches? -dijo acercándose a ella como si la quisiera acorralar en la puerta.

Brennan lo miró seria por la forma en que se acercaba y al percibir a qué venia, se giró bruscamente para así evitar el contacto visual y acercamiento indeseado con este.

-Buenas noches, Sully -dijo mientras empezaba a apretar el botón del piso indicado y así avisar a Max que le abriera.

Sully se quedó quieto, la notaba rara. ¿Por qué lo evitaba? Brennan nunca fue de las mujeres que evitaban las ex parejas cuando éstas daban muestras de querer algo más que compañía. Sonrió al recordar cuando lo pasaba bien en compañía de ella y en ese momento daría todo por que Max no estuviera y la pudiera llevar con él. Se quedó tras ella parado esperando a que Max no le abriera. Brennan timbró tres veces pero nadie respondió. Max no tenía sueño pesado, pensó ella, al parecer no estaba en casa. Se mordió los labios y suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Adónde iría? Se giró y Sully estaba allí. Brennan se giró hacia Sully y suspiró. Era una opción arriesgada ir al barco con él ya que éste mostraba muchas probabilidades de que tenía intenciones más que amistosas con ella, pero le asustaba más pensar en que si Booth lo supiera no le iba a gustar nada que Sully quisiera acostarse con ella. El caso es que no quería enfrentarse a Booth, estaba agotada y lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que enfrentarse a él así como estaba sería una batalla perdida.

-Me pregunto si aún está en pie la propuesta del barco -dijo yendo contra sus corazonadas de que aquello no acabaría bien.

-Claro que sí, Tempy -dijo cogiéndola de la mano, pero Brennan se soltó rápido de esta.

-Sully, no -Brennan le iba a decir que no tuviera esperanzas de tener sexo con ella pero se privó de ello, respiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. Vamos, que está haciendo frío -dijo al ver su forma de librarse de él.

Ambos se subieron al auto para luego dirigirse al barco, pero en el transcurso Brennan iba tan perdida en lo que pensaba sobre el viaje de Booth. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Era tan dependiente del? Miraba al paisaje de las luces de la ciudad que se perdían en la oscura noche, se sentía vacía y al mismo tiempo tenía un brasa de fuego quemándola por dentro. Tocó su vientre y sintió como si el amor de Booth le adentrase por todo el cuerpo al hacerlo, era como si allí adentro estuviera todo lo que había dado y recibido de él. ¿Y si le decía que estaba embarazada?, ¿se quedaría?, ¿se quedaría con ella por su bebé? No. No podía hacerlo, no podía chantajearlo de tal forma, sabía que Booth nunca abandonaría a un hijo, no podía, sería injusto amarrarlo a ella sólo por su embarazo. ¿Qué haría? No soportaba estar distante con él y necesitaba más su cuerpo cada minuto que pasaba. ¡Maldición, Booth! ¿¡Por qué diablos me haces esto!? ¿Por qué me haces sentir dependiente de ti y te vas como si nada? Los pensamientos le dolían y le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Las luces empezaron a aturdirla. El movimiento del auto junto a su debilidad mental y física anestesió su cuerpo y sosegaron su mente de tal forma que acabó dormida. Un tiempo después, Sully detuvo el vehículo en el muelle.

-Bueno, Tempy –interrumpió al instante lo que iba a decir cuando la vio dormida. Brennan estaba serena y tranquila dormida, al contrario de la mirada que tenía cuando él la encontró. Sully bajó del coche y la cargó, llevándola en brazos hasta el barco.

Ella ni se percató ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Booth la llevara en brazos siempre que se dormía en algún sitio, así que pensó que era Booth el que la llevaba, pero cuando la puso en la cama ésta le atrajo junto a ella, era como si su subconsciente pensara que este era Booth. Y sus sentidos hablaban más alto, le dio un pequeño beso y se giró esperando a que este hiciera lo que Booth siempre hacía, que era seguir besándola en la nuca y espalda hasta despertarla por completo. Pero Sully no era Booth y no hizo lo que haría él, sólo sonrió y se quedó mirándola, recordó cuando estuvo allí con ella y los buenos tiempos que había pasado a su lado. Parecía incomoda con su ropa, así que la desnudó para ponerle una camisa de él. Ya la había visto desnuda, así que pensó que a ella no le iba a importar. Cuando se la puso le acostó más cómodamente en la cama, al hacerlo ésta reprochó en un tono bajo:

-Booth, no te vayas -dijo en un tono tan bajo que Sully solo comprendió el "no te vayas". Sonrió pensado que hablaba con él. Brennan le atrajo hacia ella, como estaba soñando con Booth, y al sentir a Sully hacía lo que normalmente haría con Booth, lo atrajo y le hizo acostarse a su lado sin percatarse que aquel no era su Booth. Sully, que entendió la mitad de lo que ella había dicho, sólo se dedicó a hacer lo que ella le mandaba.

-No me voy a ir. Estoy aquí -dijo en un susurro y la envolvió con extremo cuidado para no despertarla, luego se quitó también la ropa y se acostó más pegado a ella, acomodándose a su lado mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, pensó que Brennan estaba cansada pero le había pedido que no se fuera, recordaba su apetito matinal en la cama e iba a esperar cuando despertara y lo tuviera ahí a su lado para así finalmente recordar los viejos tiempos.

Brennan se agarró a una almohada y se quedó quieta toda la noche. Booth no paró en todo el tiempo que duró la noche recorriendo todos los sitios donde podría estar Brennan. Junto al equipo de rescate, Max y los del Jeffersonian barrieron todos los perímetros desde el parque donde ella estuvo en la tarde hasta el Jeffersonian y el FBI, pero no dieran con ella. Eran case las seis de la mañana y ellos no paraban de buscarla. Había veces en que Booth se hacía a un lado y ocultaba su rostro para así llorar solo. Estaba desconsolado, sabía que era su culpa y sabía que algo malo le podía pasar, y si esto llegara a ocurrir se culparía para siempre de ello. Todos los que sabían del romance de los dos: Ángela, Cam y Hodgins, veían aquel desespero con una gran tristeza, sabían que Booth llegaría a matarse si algo le pasara a Brennan por su culpa. Los tres intentaban tranquilizarlo, pero no sabían cómo, era difícil pensar que Brennan estaba bien cuando no la encontraban. Ya habían llamado a toda su agenda telefónica y nada, no estaba con nadie. Ángela y Hodgins volvieron al laboratorio, Cam se dirigió al apartamento, ya estaba amaneciendo, podría ser que ella apareciera en alguno de esos sitios. Booth y Max siguieron buscando afuera en todos los sitios que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

Brennan empezó a despertar, sintió cómo le abrazaban, pero aquellos brazos eran distintos a los de Booth. Se movió ya que sea quien fuera el que le abrazaba le estaba haciendo daño y le estaba incomodando justo en el vientre. Sintió que las manos de aquella persona le estaban tocando justo abajo de los senos y por dentro de la ropa ya que sentía el contacto de su piel en la de ella. Se revolvió incomoda y se alejó de este quitando sus manos de encima de ella, intentó sentarse pero se mareó, podría decir que era un mareo por el embarazo y por la presión que Sully le había hecho sobre el vientre. Se sentó dificultosamente y luego intentó ponerse de pie pero se cayó en el suelo por el mareo. Sully le oyó y se despertó rápido, la miró de inmediato y luego corrió a ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Tempy! ¿Qué pasa? -dijo levantándola. Brennan estaba confundida y mareada, no sabía cómo había ido a parar a allá, solo recordaba el coche. Sully la sentó en la cama nuevamente y ella lo miró asustada- ¿Estás bien? -dijo preocupado por la forma confusa con la que lo miraba. Brennan se llevó una mano al rostro como para sobarse los párpados y así despertarse de aquel mareo.

-Sí. Estoy bien, sólo… Sólo fue un mareo. No es nada -dijo frotándose el rostro y luego pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Deberías acostarte, debe de ser por el movimiento del barco -dijo intentando acostarla, pero Brennan se resistió.

-No. No. Me tengo que ir… Me tengo que ir -dijo levantándose aunque estuviera mareada y yendo hacia la puerta. Sully la detuvo.

-No, Tempy. Mírate, estás mareada, y aún más, estás sin ropa para salir al frío -dijo cogiéndola del brazo. Brennan se miró a sí misma rápidamente. Llevaba una camisa de Sully que no le llegaba ni a un palmo bajo el vientre, estaba expuesta a este como lo estaría normalmente a Booth y sintió muchísima vergüenza de estar así. Corrió hacia la cama, tiró de una manta y se cubrió, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba el auto y vagamente sentir a alguien llevándola en brazos pero, ¿éste era Booth? ¿No? Se sentó en la cama, miró a Sully con ojos asustadizos por no saber qué le había pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo mirándolo asustada mientras apretaba con muchísima fuerza la manta sobre sus senos. Sully sonrió instintivamente al verla tímida ante él y se aproximó a ella muy lentamente intentando ponerse lo más próximo de su cuerpo, y así hacer que Brennan se acostara en la cama. Venía sutilmente. Cuanto más cerca estaba, mas ella se recostaba hacia atrás.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -dijo cuando la acorraló en la cama y, sin esperar respuesta, la besó con furia.

.

* * *

><p>Hi, girls. Las cosas se van complicando cada vez más, pero tampoco saquen todavía conclusiones apresuradas, el que Sully haya vuelto tampoco quiere decir que Brennan vaya a votar a Booth al basurero, ella lo ama por encima de todo, sólo que está dolida. El que sí tiene otras intenciones es el propio Sully... Así que con todo el derecho le pueden seguir mandando tiburones, motos sin placas, basucas, o lo que se les ocurra para quitarlo del medio Jajajaja. El fic tiene momentos de felicidad, pero también de tristeza, por ahora las cosas salen mal, pero ustedes saben que dentro de pocos capítulos Dayane mejora todo.<p>

Qué les pareció el capítulo? Recuerdo que la primera vez que leí este fic hace ya más de un año lloré como loca también al leer este tipo de capítulos, en los que Booth la busca desesperadamente mientras que ella tiene una idea errónea de lo que pasa.

Me encanta que comenten chicas nuevas, que me dejen saber qué les pareció el fic, que me cuenten cualquier cosa de sus vidas o del fic, así que muchas gracias a TODAS ustedes, que son las que mantienen este fic latente. No saben lo mucho que les agradezco por acompañarme paso a paso, capítulo por capítulo en este fic.

Hasta pasado mañana, mil besos también para ustedes.


	44. Un beso

**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A DAYANE SILVA, Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

** CAPÍTULO 44**

* * *

><p>.<p>

UN BESO

.

_Sully sonrió instintivamente al verla tímida ante él y se aproximo a ella muy lentamente intentando ponerse lo mas próximo de su cuerpo, y así hacer que Brennan se acostara en la cama. Venia sutilmente. Cuanto mas cerca estaba, mas ella se recostaba en la cama._

_-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -dijo cuando la acorraló en la cama y, sin esperar a que ella reaccionara, le besó con furia._

_.._

Cuando amas abandonas todo por amor, sea el amor entre una pareja, una madre y su hijo, o por un amigo… Es la ley de la sociedad, una persona siempre en determinado momento de la vida, llega a negarse a sí misma para complacer a otra persona; para ayudarla y ser ayudada por ésta.

Brennan no retribuyó el beso, sintió como los labios de éste intentaban abrirle la boca que por resistencia se mantenían cerrada. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo cuanto más él intentaba besarle, más le venían ganas de vomitar, sería un estimulo del embarazo o un rechazo a un cuerpo al que le era indiferente, y sucio ante la imagen de Booth que impregnó su mente en este instante. No lo sabía, pero este ardor en su estómago y las ganas de que él parara le hicieron empujarlo con fuerza, luego salió disparada hacia el baño donde devolvió todo lo que tenia y lo que no, ya que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior. Sully cayó al suelo y se quedó tumbado, no sabia lo que había pasado, no comprendía por qué reaccionaba así Brennan. Ella salio del baño y fue por sus prendas rápidamente, como evitando que él mirara su cuerpo semidesnudo. Las cogió y volvió al baño. Sully se levantó y se sentó en la cama frente al baño para esperar a que saliera. Brennan salió y lo miró con desasosiego, respiró hondo y prefirió mantener el silencio, pero Sully no pensaba lo mismo:

-¿Qué te pasa, Tempy? -dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo en dirección a esta.

Brennan dio un paso a atras y extendió la mano con la palma abierta en señal de que parara. Sully le miró extrañado.

-Sully, por favor, no… No te acerques -dijo impidiéndolo con voz temerosa, estaba asustada, el mareo le estaba volviendo loca, lo miraba y a veces parecía ver a dos persona. Sully parecía no oírla.

-Tempy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?, ¿recordar los viejos tiempos? -dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella. No comprendía su comportamiento, estaba extraña, pensaba que ella quería, por eso la besó, pero verla vomitar después de besarla era sumamente confuso. Brennan se desvío de él y fue por sus zapatos.

-Me-me tengo que ir -dijo nerviosa. Su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo de no saber qué había pasado aquella noche, cogió rápidamente sus zapatos y fue hacia la puerta, Sully la paró cogiéndole del brazo.

-Tempe… -no pudo decir nada más, Brennan al sentir su mano cogiéndole el brazo, se giró y le dio un golpe haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Sully. No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo esto saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo de allí. Estaba asustada, no sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tenía vagos recuerdos de sentir que le llevaban en brazos y sentir cuando le había besado la persona que la llevaba, pero pensaba que era Booth ,¿acaso después de esto había tenido relaciones con Sully? No sentía indicio de que lo hubiera hecho, pero sólo el simple hecho de amanecer sintiendo como Sully la tocaba le daba nauseas.

¡Maldita sea! Replicaba en su interior. ¿Cómo soportaban las madres sentir su cuerpo perder el control de esa forma? ¿Cómo aguantaban esas ganas de sacar hasta su sistema digestivo? Eran las primeras señales de su embarazo y no había escogido peor hora para manifestarse. Salió del barco a correr, pensó a donde iría y el sitio más cercano era sin duda el Jeffersonian. Anduvo unas cuantas cuadras hasta que volvió a regurgitar. Sabía que era normal en un embarazo, pero estaba asqueada por no poder controlarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto a Booth? ¿Explicarle? Brennan, no tienes que explicarle nada, ¿acaso no es él el que te va a dejar? ¿Qué le vas a decir?, ¿que estaba tal vez embarazada y que no se podía ir porque el hijo es de él? ¡No, si él se quiere ir, pues que se vaya!, ¡puedes cuidarte sola, nunca necesitaste a nadie que te cuidara!, ¿ahora necesitas a un hombre que lo haga?, ¡no!

Brennan no sabía de quien tenia más rabia, si era de la estupidez que había hecho y había acabado en la cama con Sully o si era de Booth por haberle mentido y haber desembocado todos los actos de ella el día anterior. Con la cabeza llena de dudas y de dolor no podía medir las consecuencias de lo que hacía y su falta de racionamiento había plegado una dura lección. Cuando estaba en la entrada del Jeffersonian paró antes de entrar y respiró hondo. ¿Estaría Booth ahí?, ¿estaría preocupado?, ¿le debía haber llamado? Brennan estaba confusa ante el sentimiento de dolor y de arrepentimiento. Respiró y entró decidida a que no iría a parecer frágil ante Booth, no quería oírle explicarle nada. ¿Quería irse? Pues que se fuera, ella siempre estuvo sola y no sería la primera vez que sufría y luego se erguía sobre sí misma al asimilar su dolor sólo para sí.

Ángela estaba en la plataforma sentada mientras Hodgins había ido al Limbo a ver si Brennan estaba allí. El teléfono sonó y contestó, ya sabia que era Booth, le llamaba cada media hora sin fallar ni un solo segundo.

-Ángela, ¿está ahí? -dijo con la voz débil. Se había pasado toda la noche buscando a Brennan y estaba hasta esa hora sin comer y sen beber nada, no paraba de andar dando ordenes las cuales él mismo cumplía, pues les decía a todos que eran unos incompetentes, se adentraba solo en callejones y le preguntaba a mendigos, mas bien casi los mataba al ver que estos estaban o demasiado ebrios o adormilados para responderle con exactitud si habían o no visto a Brennan, les mostraba a todos una pequeña foto que tenia de ella en su billetera escondida bajo las tarjetas y que había puesto allí desde que había despertado del coma. Ángela también estaba cansada pero estaba preocupada por su amiga y esto no le había hecho descansar ni un solo instante aquella noche.

-Lo lamento Booth, Hodgins está mirando en el Lim… ¡Brennan! -gritó Ángela al verla entrar como si nada estuviera pasando. Brennan se detuvo de inmediato al ver la exaltación de Ángela- Brennan, ¿donde estabas?, ¿qué te ha pasado? -dijo corriendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

Brennan no sabia que la buscaban y veía a Ángela de forma extraña al sentirle tan emocionada al verle. Booth, que oyó a Ángela, gritaba del otro lado:

-¡Ángela!, ¿qué esta pasando? ¡Ángela!, ¿qué pasa con Brennan? ¡Ángela, responde! -decía atónito ante los gritos de la artista del otro lado del teléfono. Brennan se alejo de Ángela mirándola extrañada.

-¡Ángela!, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas mas loca? Me vas a estallar los tímpanos si continúas gritando de esa forma –reprochó Brennan la exaltación de su amiga.

Ángela también le miró extrañada, parecía que había descansado, no tenia signos de haber pasado una noche bajo las estrellas en el frío como pensaban Booth y los demás.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa, cariño? ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti, cariño -dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar. Brennan no le retribuyó el abrazo, en verdad estaba tan asustada y sorprendida como Ángela.

-Ángela, no sé por qué, sólo he estado afuera una noche.

Ángela se aparto y la miró haciéndole señal de que callara, luego se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-Booth, ven, Brennan esta aquí. Booth, ya… ¿Booth?… ¡Booth!

Booth no necesito oír mas a Ángela y ya había apagado el teléfono para ir disparado hacia el Jeffersonian. Sólo había llamado a Max y lo traía con él. Brennan al oír que Ángela hablaba con Booth se sintió mal, sabia que él vendría y le asustaba cada vez mas pensar en esto.

-¿Por qué llamas a Booth? -preguntó temerosa.

-¿Cómo que por qué, cariño? Booth está hecho loco buscándote, no ha comido ni dormido nada, estaba totalmente trastornado pensado que te había pasado algo. Nunca lo he visto tan desesperado, Brennan.

Brennan al oírla bajó la mirada, sabia que Booth estaría preocupado pero al comprobar que esto era aun peor de lo que se había imaginado se sintió mal, ella había pasado la noche en los brazos de otro hombre y aun sen saber muy bien lo que realmente había ocurrido en aquella cama se sentía fatal por Booth, pero al mismo tiempo su razonamiento se hizo notar. "¿Por qué sentirse así? Total Booth se iba y lo único que lo motivaba a buscarla tan frenéticamente era su duda del remordimiento de haberse acostado con ella y ahora darse cuenta de que no era lo que realmente quería". Sus pensamientos le enfriaron la mente y el corazón, apaciguando su dolor y convirtiendo éste en coraje.

-No tenía por que hacerlo -dijo como si no le importara mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

Ángela la paró.

-¿Qué? ¿Que no teníamos qué hacerlo?... Brennan, ¿donde estabas? -preguntó con cierto enfado por su arrogante forma de despreciar todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho en toda la noche. Brennan la miró seria. ¿Dónde estaba? Esta era la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo iba a responder tal pregunta cuando fuese cuestionada por Booth?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Ángela -dijo alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué? Brennan, he pasado toda la noche despierta buscándote como todos los demás y ¿no merezco saber donde estabas? -dijo volviendo a atraer la atención de Brennan, que la miró desafiante y con furia. No tenia ninguna intención de contestarle y tampoco tenia una respuesta concreta para ello, así que sólo la miró fulminantemente, para luego volver a dirigirse hacia su despacho.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, no queria hablar, no tenia ganas de nada, sólo de perderse en un informe y olvidarse del mundo, pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba quitarse de encima el olor de Sully que de alguna forma le tenían mas asqueada que cuando éste le besó. Se metió en la ducha esterilizante del laboratorio y luego se vistió con ropa que había traído y tenia guardada allí en el laboratorio, salio de allí con el cabello aun húmedo y fue hacia su oficina, tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, hacía dos días que no trabajaba cumpliendo su horario habitual y se habían acumulado muchas cosas, aunque en ese momento no llevara un caso especifico, tenia exámenes de estudiantes para revisar, informes incompletos, fichas que había desordenado por catalogar las fechas de la muerte de un caso del Limbo, entre otras que se estallaban en su mesa.

Ángela le avisó a Cam que Brennan ya estaba en el laboratorio y le pidió permiso para irse con Hodgins y tomarse la mañana libre. Ésta lo consintió. Booth tardó como media hora en llegar, entró al laboratorio al mismo tiempo que Cam y Max. Ángela aun estaba allí junto a Hodgins esperando a que llegara Booth, éste entró nervioso, tenia muchísimas ganas de ver a Brennan, de sentirla y saber si estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada. Entró y Ángela apuntó hacia el despacho. Booth ni al menos paró, siguió andando a pasos largos y apurados. Brennan estaba de espaldas a la puerta perdida en unos documentos que tenia en la mano. Todos siguieron a Booth como si lo que iba a pasar fuera todo un espectáculo.

Él entró rápidamente. Brennan sintió la puerta y se giro pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, Booth le enlazó con una mano en la cintura y con otra se adentró en su cabello aun impregnado de agua para así atraerla hacia él dándole un beso, sin mas, sin pensar quien estaba o no allí, sin medir las consecuencias, sólo lo que necesitaba era hundirse en la boca de ella, sentir aquellos labios que durante toda la noche había ansiado con desesperación. Brennan no podía negarse a la boca de él, y al contrario que con Sully, su cuerpo reaccionó dejándose llevar por el de Booth. Le besaba sin conceptos, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sentirlo y esta impotencia de reaccionar le agradaban, llegando a aligerarle el cuerpo como si su estructura ósea se tratara de una pluma, esta delicada sensación de liviandad le hizo dejar caer los papeles que tenia en la mano para sucumbirse al impulso de llevar sus manos al cuello de él y acariciarlo.

Cam, Ángela y Hodgins admiraban la escena conmovidos por la forma en que estos se alejaban de ellos al sentirse el uno al otro, pero Max estaba mas que sorprendido, Booth en la noche le había dicho que Brennan se había enfadado con él y se había ido por esto, así que pensaba que era un tontería ya que ambos sólo eran amigos; pero a su vez, ahora, sabia que el enfado de Brennan con él podría estar justificado y tenia bases firmes, eran pareja y no sólo compañeros. Brennan sentía el beso de Booth y le besaba de igual modo, deseaba la boca de él y éste la de ella. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto Booth? ¿Cómo le besaba sin más? ¿Por qué lo hacia si se iba?, ¿y por qué diablos no podía reaccionar y liberarse de sus brazos? No, no podía, porque por más que dijera que era igual a todos los hombres, él no lo era, era distinto; y esta diferencia le abrumaba dejándola sucumbida a sus caricias, a él. Brennan ya no soportaba más, no quería que él se fuera, pero tampoco le quería privar de hacer lo mejor para él, sabia que esta oportunidad de Nueva York era muy buena para su carrera en el FBI, no quería perderlo pero no quería ser la culpable de que él perdiera la oportunidad y después si se separaban él la culparía. No, no iba a aceptar que Booth se quedara por ella, que perdiera su oportunidad de grandeza, aunque le doliera tenia que dejarlo ir, si él no le había pedido que fuera con él antes es que no tenia planeado hacerlo. Pero ¿y tú hijo, Brennan? ¿Y lo que decía Booth de que odiaba ser un padre ficticio de Parker? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que Rebeca?, ¿le vas a negar ser el padre de tu hijo? "No, mi hijo es mío, Booth no tiene por qué saber que es el padre, cuando él se vaya yo cuidaré de mi hijo sola, no le necesito, no quiero que él se quede sólo por mi hijo". Estas palabras se aferraron al corazón de Brennan, su racionalismo funcionó a toda marcha y arrasaba con todo dentro de sí, estaba dispuesta a ser fría e indiferente a éste, estaba dispuesta a sufrir sola, sabia que era mejor no oír cuando éste le dijera que la iba a dejar, prefería amarlo por ser ella quien daba un punto final a todo y no odiarlo por abandonarla después de haberla hecho sentirse la mujer mas irracional del mundo.

Bajó las manos a su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que la soltara.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Booth? -dijo fingiendo rabia o demostrando su dolor sen prescripciones. Booth la miró extrañado, ésta se pasaba la mano por la boca como si quisiera borrar su beso mientras le miraba como si no lo conociera.

-Brennan, he pasado toda la noche buscándote -dijo intentando volver a abrazarla.

-No he pedido que lo hicieras. No necesito protección -dijo agachándose para recoger los documentos que se le habían caído y desviándose para que no la volviera a abrazar. Booth también se agachó cerca de ella para luego impedirle coger los papeles cuando le sujetó la mano.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, saliste sin nada y parecías disgustada -intentaba hacer que ella lo mirara pero ésta se escapaba de sus ojos en todo momento.

-Estoy perfectamente, ¿no ves? Y en verdad, ¿qué te importa? -dijo soltando su mano de la de él, cogió los papeles restantes y se levanto hacia su escritorio. Booth la miró extrañado, no entendía nada, ¿cómo que qué le importa?

-Me importa, claro que me importa, Brennan -dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose a su lado. Brennan dirigía la mirada a los papeles para evitar a la de él.

-No te incumbe, tienes tu vida y yo la mía -dijo en un tono indiferente y frío como si todo le diera igual.

Booth no sabia por qué se portaba así. Estaba dolida, bien, pero él la había buscado toda la noche y estaba preocupado, ¿por qué lo trataba así?

-Tú eres mi vida -dijo en tono alto y tapando los papeles que ella estaba mirando con la mano para que ésta le mirara, cosa que dio resultado pero no el esperado, Brennan le miró firme aunque por dentro aquellas palabras le estrechaban el corazón. ¿Por qué decía aquello? La iba a dejar, ¿por qué diablos insistía en demostrar que la quería si al fin de todo la iba a dejar?

-Quítate, tengo que trabajar -dijo firme mientras tiraba los papeles para así dirigirse hacia la puerta. Todos los miraban callados, desde Ángela hasta Max, no entendían nada, de un beso a una pelea sin sentido. Brennan se hizo espacio en medio de ellos que se apartaron al verla acercarse. Booth la siguió y cuando estaba en medio a todos la tomó del brazo y la hizo mirarlo.

-Ah no, me vas a oír primero -dijo girándola y sujetándola por los dos hombros para aproximarla a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco espacio para que sus respiraciones se entrecortaran. Brennan evitó el suspiro al volver a sentir el cuerpo de él, desvío la mirada de inmediato-. Brennan, lo del viaje…

-No quiero saberlo Booth, ¡me da igual! lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en tu vida -dijo levantando la mirada firme y así enfrentarlo. Los ojos de ella latían en sus orbitas, la sangre le calentaba por tener que negarse a él, pero tenia que hacerlo no permitiría que él la dejara, tenia que hacerlo ella, ella tenia que alejarse de él, así sufriría menos.

-Sé que no te da igual, ambos sabemos que ahí adentro yo te importo, sé que estás dolida por lo del viaje pero si me dejas explicarte verás que no es tan malo -dijo tranquilizando la voz a medida que iba hablando y así también trayendo a Brennan cada vez más cerca.

-No es tan malo. ¿Qué no es tan malo?, ¿que me mientas?, ¿Qué me ocultes todo? ¿Qué no es malo, Booth? -Brennan hablaba con dolor, su ojos intentaban contener las lagrimas y cada vez mas su garganta se estrechaba formando un nudo- No quiero esto, Booth, no quiero más, no quiero seguir con lo mismo -sus palabras alucinaban a Booth. ¿Qué era lo mismo? ¿Qué no quería seguir?-. Déjame -dijo entre dientes y lo empujó.

Booth se quedó quieto unos segundos y ésta se giró para marcharse. Ángela se quedo boquiabierta, Cam estaba petrificada, Hodgins alucinaba, y Max estaba totalmente perdido. Booth finalmente reaccionó, tiró del brazo de Brennan con fuerza pero sin brusquedad haciéndola girar, la sujetó con una mano en la cabeza mientras que la otra le sujetaba el brazo para así besarla, o mas bien apretar sus labios a los de él con tal fuerza que la respiración se hacia imposible, lo hizo sen cerrar los ojos mirándola muy firme, no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella había dicho, la conocía, sabia que la indiferencia era su forma de defenderse cuando algo le asustaba o le hacía daño, sabia que tenia que pensar, racionar lo que sentía y poner los pros y los contras, para así poder hablar.

Brennan le miraba persistente a los ojos mientras éste le apretaba contra su boca. Intentó resistirse a él dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro, pero éste no la soltó. Su boca, su forma de mirarla, todo le atormentaban mas los pensamientos, no se pudo soltar y la presión de sus bocas junto a la falta de aire y la resistencia de Booth le hicieron cerrar los ojos gradualmente hasta sentir su cuerpo totalmente leve. Sólo fueron unos segundos que estuvieron así, pero parecieron eternos. Booth se separó de su boca muy lentamente, sus labios parecían que estaban pegados por la presión ya que, cuanto más él se alejaba, más la boca de Brennan iba hacia él. Al separarse, las respiraciones eran forzadas por la forma en que él le apretó contra su boca.

-No me voy, me quedaré aquí -Booth hablaba muy serio mientras la soltaba. Brennan abrió los ojos a medida que escuchaba sus palabras y sentía su cuerpo alejarse a pocos centímetros del suyo pero que para ella eran extremadamente lejanos. Ambos cuerpos respiraban esforzados y se miraban desafiantes-. Cuando quieras oírme estaré aquí esperándote, ¿me escuchas? Estoy aquí y no pretendo irme hasta que me escuches, hasta que razones -dijo cruzando los brazos y adoptando una postura decidida.

Brennan respiraba apurada, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él, dentro de sí tenia ganas de matarlo por ser tan insistente, por ser tan persuasivo, levantó la mano y abrió la boca como si le fuera a decir algo, pero contuvo sus palabras, sólo asintió y se giro para así ir en dirección a la plataforma. Booth se quedo quieto mirándola marcharse, cuando la vio subir en la plataforma suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sabia que ella no iba a volver pero pensó que desafiándola al menos ella le enfrentaba y decía lo que estaba pasando para que dijera que él la dejara. Todos los que estaban allí, los que había presenciado la discusión, aun no se lo acaban de creer, miraban a Booth como pidiendo respuestas. Booth bajó la mirada como derrotado, había buscado a Brennan toda la noche, esperaba tenerla cerca de él cuando la encontrase, pero ésta no pensaba lo mismo. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos como si esperara que ella volviese, pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a volver, en este momento se dio cuenta de la mirada de los demás hacia él, levantó la cabeza y miró a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah… Creo… creo que tenemos que marcharnos, cariño -dijo Hodgins empujando levemente a Ángela.

-Ya… Sí. Cam, nos… nos vamos a desayunar -dijo saliendo del Jeffersonian.

-Sí. Ángela, yo los acompaño. Max, ¿te… te quedas o vienes a desayunar? -dijo Cam también saliendo de allí rápidamente.

-Sí… Sí… Creo que es… lo mejor -dijo huyendo de la mirada de Booth.

Todos se macharon de allí lo mas pronto posible. Booth se quedo mirándolos. Cuando todos se habían ido, se dirigió al escritorio de Brennan y se sentó en su silla, entrecruzó los brazos y se volvió a la puerta para así alzar lo más posible la vista a la plataforma, de modo que podía ver todos los movimientos que hacía Brennan allí. Ella miró a todos marcharse pero no dijo nada, estuvo allí un tiempo sola hasta que llegó Clark, que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ambos, tanto él como Brennan, pasaron la mañana en la plataforma. A cada cuanto tiempo, Brennan dirigía una pequeña mirada a la oficina, pero todas las veces se encontraba con los ojos de Booth que parecían mirarla incesantemente. ¡Qué insistente era! ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿confundirla más? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía quedándose allí parado mirándola de aquella forma?

Era difícil concentrarse sintiendo su mirada, pero tenia que lograr hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte, no se iba permitir decidir por Booth, no le iba a impedir que se fuera. Pero, ¡qué diablos!, ¿por qué se quedaba allí esperándola si se iba?, ¿acaso no podía ir de una vez por todas? Eran las dos y cuarenta de la tarde. Ángela, Hodgins y Cam ya habían regresado. Clark había salido a comer y también ya había vuelto, ella llevaba más de veinte cuatro horas sen comer nada, y cada vez se sentía más debil, pero se mantenía lo máximo que podía. Estaba mirando un cráneo cuando Ángela se aproximo con una taza de café.

-Cariño, tómate esto, parece que no has comido nada -dijo dándole el café. Brennan la miró y dejó el cráneo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Ángela. No… No he comido nada, y en verdad… Gracias -dijo cogiendo la taza y dándole un sorbo de café.

Ángela le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para que comas en la cafetería?

-No, gracias, estoy… estoy bien, tengo el estomago revuelto y no creo que pueda comer -dijo con cara de estar sintiéndose mal. Ángela la miró compasiva y luego hizo un gesto hacia Booth.

-¿Le vas a tener así todo el día? Parece cansado, cariño.

Brennan miró a Booth, que dormía sentado en la silla de su despacho, luego bajó la mirada y suspiró, le daba pena ver a Booth así, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer en esta situación.

-Ángela… No… Déjalo, ¿está bien? -dijo mirándola con los ojos temerosos. Ángela balanceó la cabeza disintiendo.

-Voy a comprar algo en la cafetería, puede que cuando comas algo tus brillantes neuronas reaccionen -dijo con un deje de ironía y se giró.

Brennan asintió, no podía hacer nada, su mejor amiga tenia todo el derecho de hablarle irónicamente, ya que ella no estaba haciendo las cosas de forma correcta. Agarró la taza de café con las dos manos, miró a Booth y luego a Ángela.

-¡Ángela! -Ángela se volvió hacia ella, que volvió a dirigir la mirada a Booth- Le… Le gusta el café fuerte con poco azúcar… Y la tarta también le gusta -dijo tímidamente y volvió a mirar a Ángela que le brindó una sonrisa para luego marchase de allí. Brennan se terminó su café y volvió a trabajar, dentro de poco Ángela le trajo algo de comida, comió sen decir una palabra mientras miraba cuando Ángela también le llevaba comida a Booth.

Ángela entró en la oficina y Booth estaba casi dormido.

-Te he traído algo de comer -dijo acercándose a él. Booth despertó de un salto y luego balanceó la cabeza.

-Pensé que… Ah… Gracias, Ángela -dijo sen saber qué decir. Ángela le dio el café y una bolsa que tenia tarta adentro.

-Brennan dijo que te gusta la tarta y me pidió que te trajera el café.

-¿Te lo ha pedido ella? -Ángela asintió-... ¿Cómo está, aun está enfadada? -dijo dando un sorbo al café.

-Sabes que es difícil entenderla a veces, no es para que te asustes, pero Brennan parece estar muy dolida -Booth bajó la mirada, él también estaba dolido por verla así y aun mas por pensar que era culpa suya-. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenian en los últimos días.

-Ángela, yo no se que hacer. Ella esta mal, lo sé, pero también sé que… que si voy allá y le digo toda la verdad puede que me odie o me quiera, y ante la duda prefiero esperar a que ella esté mas tranquila -dijo en tono desesperado.

-Espero que la conozcas de verdad, porque yo ya no la comprendo -dijo con un aire de desaprobación y se fue.

Booth comió en silencio mientras miraba a Brennan que ya había reanudado su trabajo. El resto del día transcurrió en el mismo silencio. Brennan evitó entrar en su oficina. Ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche cuando Ángela fue nuevamente a junto a Booth.

-¿Aun esperando tu presa, tigre? -dijo con un tono animado para ver si a él le resultaba gracioso. Booth suspiró y le dirigió una mirada y una pequeña y forzosa sonrisa.

-A cada cuanto tiempo ella me mira, parece que se está concentrando pero vuelve a mirarme -volvió a mirar a Brennan-... Es… Es preciosa ¿no, Ángela? -dijo apenado con los ojos brillando de pena. Ángela se aproximo, ya no podía mas con la situación de los dos, estaba poniéndose de los nervios.

-¿Por qué no vas allí y le dices esto a ella? Si te quedas ahí parado ella lo único que va hacer es dirigirte la mirada, sé como es Brennan cuando esta así. Mira, ¿quieres un consejo? -Booth le miró, su voz era de inquietud, balanceó la cabeza diciendo que no pero ésta no le hizo caso- Te lo daré de todas formas. Vete a casa, dile que ya basta, que si quiere hablar la esperas en casa, porque si te quedas aquí ella se sentirá segura de que estás aquí, pero si no te ve se sentirá sola e irá por ti -dijo compasiva con él.

-¿Y si no?, ¿y si se va como ayer y no me quiere ver? Aquí al menos yo la puedo mirar y, de alguna forma, cuidarla -dijo con los ojos aguados.

-Tigre… De verdad… Piénsalo, la conoces, ¿crees que se va a ir nuevamente? Vete a casa, te lo digo de verdad, vete -dijo dándole dos palmadas en el hombro y luego se marchó, como casi todos. Sólo se quedaron unos del laboratorio y ellos dos. Ya eran las diez horas cuarenta seis minutos cuando Booth decidió hacer lo que le había dicho Ángela, se levanto y fue junto a Brennan, que parecía concentrada en una costilla, se detuvo frente a la plataforma, ni al menos subió.

-Huesos, me voy a casa -esperó en silencio a que ella dijera algo, pero no-. Te… te prepararé la cena, ¿bueno?, no tardes -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Brennan no dijo nada, ni asintió, ni al menos lo miró. Se sintió derrotado ante su indiferencia, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Booth, espera -dijo Brennan corriendo junto a él, que se giró en tan sólo oírla. Brennan se aproximo y se puso delante de él-... Yo no tengo cómo irme a casa y aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

Booth se aproximo mas a ella y ésta dio un paso atrás.

-Brennan, ven a casa conmigo…

-No… Tengo que terminar de catalogar algunas cosas, pero… no tengo coche, no se como me voy a ir a casa, si te vas ahora, no… tendré como irme.

Brennan hablaba con la mirada baja, Booth tampoco tenia la vista muy levantada, pero la miraba, suspiró al no poder mirarla a los ojos, adentró la mano en su bolsillo, cogió sus llaves y luego tomó la mano de ella, que le miró con miedo.

-No vengas tarde, ¿está bien? -dijo dándole las llaves de su coche y luego un beso en la mejilla.

Brennan se limito a asentir, éste se giro y se fue, ella se le quedó mirando, sintió que el frío acero que la rodeaba y el silencio de aquel lugar le enfriaban todo por dentro, una sensación de vacío, de estar sola, le inundó haciendo que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho. Se dirigió a la plataforma, pero no tuvo fuerzas para subir en ella, se sentó en la escalera y se quedo quieta. La frialdad de aquel sitio y el dolor en su pecho le intensificaron las ganas de llorar. ¿Era esto lo que quería?, ¿quedarse quieta? Se pregunto cuando mientras por sus ojos se escondían las lágrimas. ¿Iba a dejarlo marcharse? No, no podía. Se tapó los ojos mientras las lagrimas insistían en bajar, una tras otra. Se sentía vacía, quería demasiado a Booth para dejarlo irse, no iba a soportar dejarlo ir, por mas dura que fuese, por mas racional que se pusiera, no iba poder hacerlo, si sólo ver lo triste que estaba le dolía, y cuando no estuviera, cuando no estuviera allí, ¿qué le pasaría? ¿Cómo iba a hacer sin él?… ¿Cómo?…. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué haría, si él no le pidió ir con él?, ¿Es que no la quería llevar? ¿No?

Había pasado todo el día evitándolo, pero era imposible pasar demasiado tiempo sen mirarlo, sus sentimientos hacia él eran demasiado impetuosos para dejarlo ir, sin luchar. ¿Iba dejarlo ir sen luchar? ¿Luchar por él?, ¿seria inútil o seria la mayor locura de su vida? No lo sabia, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no, no iba, si él no la quería llevar ella iría de todas formas; podía hacerlo, quería estar con él, no quería que su vida fuese esto, no quería que fuera sólo cadáveres y crímenes, quería una vida con el hombre que amaba y lo dejaría todo si él le digiera que quería que ella lo acompañase; todo, todo lo que había luchado toda su vida, lo dejaría por él. ¿¡Por Booth dejaría la ciencia exacta!?, y se lanzaría a la incertidumbre de un beso, ¿de un amor?

.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa triste cap. Por fin Brenn sabe qué es lo que debería hacer, ir con Booth porque él es su presente, pasado y futuro. Max ya se enteró de su relación, de una forma no muy "normal", pues aquellos dos parecen locos pasando de un beso con todas las letras de la palabra a una pelea : pero son dos locos enamorados.

**Lesly A.** : Jajajaja qué mala eres! Acusándome del problema y yo soy inocente… Jaja, no mentiras :D Sully… u_u tema complicado. Apareció en el fic para darnos más drama, tal y como le gusta a cierta otra lectora… Respecto a mi fic de sangre, pues me quiero tomar un tiempo con lo de escribir, siento que las ideas no fluyen -_-, pero tú relax, algo pronto se me va a ocurrir.

**Alexa 28**: Bueno, pues este fic tiene 85 capítulos, así que hay pa rato =D Mmmm y lo del fic de Niña Mujer, pues ese fic no es que esté incompleto, sino que Dayane lo actualiza no muy de seguido, pero estoy segura que ella lo va a terminar. Y, Anny aún tiene cuenta en Fotolog, pero que yo sepa, ese fic no está completo aún y no creo que lo haya subido en alguna otra página. Si quieres hablar con ella, pues búscala aquí en FanFiction y envíale un PM que seguro que te contestará ;) Saludos!

Sorry por no contestar más reviews, sino que quería resolver algunas dudas pero gracias por sus reviews, siempre los leo :*

Bye!

Berry


	45. Nuestro último caso juntos

.

.

CAPÍTULO 45

.

.

NUESTRO ÚLTIMO CASO JUNTOS

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

«_A veces abandonar algo que es importante para ti por amor a alguien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por esta persona_»

.

.

Booth se marchó dejando a Brennan sola. Ante la visión de lo que podría ser la ausencia de Booth, el corazón de ésta reaccionó, no iba a permitir que él se fuera sin luchar, sin hacer nada.

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que él había salido; pero para Brennan, en el primer minuto de su ausencia, su corazón ya le echaba de menos. Sentía que el vacío del laboratorio era angustiante ante la ausencia de él. Se quedó quieta allí, tapándose los ojos con las manos e intentando impedir que las lágrimas se escurriesen por éste, hasta que la voz de Clark la despertó.

-Dra. Brennan, ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo aproximándose a ella. Brennan al oírle, se empezó a limpiar el rostro rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía, una solución precipitada, pero agradable, le tomó los pensamientos.

-Sí, sí… Señor Edison, sólo... –dijo ella ya con las lágrimas secas y una sola idea que le iba a cambiar toda la vida, aunque era la decisión más desesperada e irracional, pero en ese momento era lo único que deseaba hacer, así que levantó la vista, y con una mirada muy decidida, miró a Clark, que no parecía saber nada sobre lo que había ocurrido allí- Señor Edison… ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -dijo un poco sin saber cómo y por qué iba a hacer aquello, pero tenía que tener todo listo para que Booth se diera cuenta de que ella quería estar con él.

Clark la miró extrañado.

-Si es sobre la arma que asesinó a la víctima…

-No, no me importa la víctima en este momento es… es algo personal -dijo poniéndose de pie con la mirada firme al rostro de Clark, que se indispuso apenas escuchar a lo que se refería con "personal".

-Dra. Brennan, no creo…

-¡Clark!, ¡tiene que ser usted! Sólo quiero saber si…

Brennan fue corta y clara con Clark, y éste se quedó petrificado ante su pregunta, o más bien, proposición.

-Señor Edison, señor Edison, responda. ¿Acepta? -dijo intentando despertarlo.

Clark la abrazó de súbito.

-Doctora, es… es… ¡Dios! -estaba totalmente asustado y contento con la proposición.

Brennan se sintió extremadamente extraña al verle abrazarla.

-¿Podría ser más específico, y soltarme que me está apretando?

Clark la soltó y se puso serio.

-Claro, Dra. Se-Será un honor.

-Espero que no me defraude.

-No se preocupe, Dra. Brennan, este es mi sueño y todo lo que deseo en mi futuro "profesional".

Brennan sonrió ante su cara de pánico y su tono firme.

-Pues hablaré con Cam y tan pronto esté todo le aviso, ahora con permiso que voy por mi futuro "personal" -dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como la de quien está ansiosa por algo, o más bien va a cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

Corrió hacia su despacho, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al FBI. Entró de prisa y fue directo a la oficina de Cullen. Éste estaba sentado hablando por teléfono.

-¿Pero no cree que es una decisión precipitad…? –La persona al otro lado de la línea respondió- Intentaré ver lo que puedo a hacer, pero espero que piense, sólo será un año o un poco más –la otra persona volvió a responder.

Brennan tocó la puerta y él le hizo un gesto indicándole que esperara.

-Sé que su vida está aquí, pero ¿preferiría ir a la cárcel por…? -nuevamente habló la persona que parecía estar un poco descontrolada, o más bien encorajada por…- Pues muy bien, mañana presente su orden de dimisión y la firmaré. Hasta mañana -dijo colgando y dando un suspiro largo, luego se levantó y fue hasta la puerta-. Pase Dra. Brennan, y tome asiento.

Brennan obedeció.

-Bueno, ¿en qué le puedo servir? -dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Señor -respiró hondo intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas-, sólo vine a comunicarle algo muy importante.

-¿Qué les pasa a usted y al agente Booth hoy con las cosas importantes? -dijo sentándose en su silla.

-No lo comprendo.

-El agente Booth acaba de llamarme para comunicarme que mañana presentará una orden de despido -dijo en todo enfadado por tal decisión. Brennan le miraba sorprendida.

-No la acepte -dijo en tono exigente.

-Dra. Brennan, créame que esto no es una decisión mía.

-Booth no presentará una orden de despido -dijo muy segura de sí.

-Doctora, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura? El agente Booth no quiere irse a una misión y, o presenta la orden o se va a la cárcel.

Brennan respiró hondo y le miró decidida a lo que le iba decir.

-Voy a dejar el Jeffersonian. Tan pronto Booth se vaya, yo iré con él.

Cullen la miró extrañado y se apoyó hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa.

-Doctora, ¿sabe usted que no pude hacer eso?

-Sí señor. Sé que, como dice Booth, soy un peón el cual intercede entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI.

Cullen volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

-No comprendo. Si sabe usted su papel en el intercambio del FBI y el Jeffersonian, ¿por qué vino a comunicarme esto?

-Sé que el FBI firmó contrato con el Jeffersonian para así disponer de mis servicios, pero dentro de dos meses mi ayudante, el señor Clark Edison, hará su disertación y yo presentaré una orden de traslación pasando al señor Edison mi puesto como peón del FBI -Cullen hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara, y Brennan respiró hondo-... Para que pueda irme a Nueva York con Booth como una civil.

Cullen le miró petrificado ante las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué se ira a Nueva York con el agente Booth?

Brennan asintió. Cullen respiró fuerte para quitarse el espanto y se levantó.

-Ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir el agente Booth con que "su vida estaba aquí". Dra., ¿saben usted y el agente Booth que una relación personal está terminantemente prohibida en el ámbito laboral?

Brennan asintió y desvió la mirada hacia un punto fijo de la mesa. Booth le había dicho que Cullen captaba las cosas muy rápido, pero no pensó que decir que se iba con Booth le delataría tan pronto, ya que ella y Booth siempre solían estar juntos. Pero si Cullen lo había descubierto ahora, tenía que abarcar las consecuencias.

-¿Y aun así viene usted aquí para comunicarme que romperá un acuerdo de años y que envuelve dos entidades como el Jeffersonian y al FBI para irse de "luna de miel" con el agente Booth?

-No, no iremos de nada y el acuerdo no se romperá….

-Pero son usted y el agente Booth una pareja. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no echaré al agente Booth de su cargo y le asignaré a otro agente? -dijo en tono alto ya que el asunto expuesto era de lo más absurdo.

Brennan le miró decidida.

-Dentro de algunas semanas Booth no será más un agente de esta oficina y dentro de algunos meses yo no estaré en condiciones de emplear en trabajos de campo, la traslación del señor Edison a mi puesto será beneficioso para el FBI.

Cullen se puso tras su silla.

-No le he preguntado eso, Dra. Brennan, le pregunto ¿qué excusa me dará para que mañana el agente Booth no sea demitido?

Brennan respiró hondo, no pensaba decirle a Cullen nada demasiado personal, pero su mente estaba en blanco y no encontraba respuestas claras y concisas.

-Sé que Booth lo quiere como a un padre, que lo aprecia -respiró hondo y contuvo las ganas de llorar que le vinieron en el momento-... Yo sé que nunca le he caído bien, pero… Sólo le pido unas semanas para que yo deje mi puesto en el Jeffersonian y que Booth deje de ser unos de sus agentes.

Brennan bajó la mirada y Cullen se encogió de hombros bajándole el coraje, para luego sentarse.

-Sé que no es algo que usted pueda hacer, pero le pido como un favor personal, si no es por mí es por Booth, por favor no lo despida -dijo dejando caer una lágrima que se secó al momento. Cullen respiró fuertemente.

-¿Sabe, Dra.? Siempre he creído que usted y el agente Booth tenían una relación, pero también creí que eran más inteligentes. ¿Acaso quiere usted que les ayude a ocultar una relación amorosa?

Brennan respiró.

-No señor, pero sé que para despedir a Booth por motivos de nuestra relación usted tiene que comunicarse con Sweets y éste tiene que preparar un informe de despido o una aquiescencia, para que compruebe que mi relación con Booth interfiere o no en el ámbito laboral. Sé que es un proceso tardío y que nos daría tiempo para que Booth se fuera y yo abandone el Jeffersonian -Cullen le miró con una expresión de "Muy experta, Dra., me lo comunica sabiendo que tengo las manos atadas"-. Si usted le comunica esto a Sweets, sólo atrasará lo inevitable, pero si nos ayuda, el trato del Jeffersonian con el FBI estará a salvo de cualquier imprevisto y me tendrá a mí si me necesita en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué pretendía contándome esto? ¿Por qué no se lo comunicó a la doctora Saroyan?, ¿o mejor por qué no callar y dejar que pasara el tiempo? –preguntó intrigado apoyándose en la mesa.

-Booth no me ha pedido que me vaya con él, y… Sé que es una decisión precipitada, pero quería informarle esto antes de que sea definitivo, y la Dra. Saroyan ya está al tanto de todo lo que le he comunicado, sólo necesito que usted hable con los agentes de Nueva York para comunicarle que yo acompañaré a Booth.

-¿Quiere usted que yo comunique que la doctora Temperance Brennan será acompañante del agente Booth con qué fin? ¿Piensa usted que así los servicios de Nueva York los dejarán trabajar juntos allí?

-No señor, no tengo la intención de trabajar para el FBI en Nueva York, voy a acompañar a Booth como una civil, y pretendo que ellos sepan para que no ocurran imprevistos en nuestro embarque.

-¿Así que está usted de verdad planeando fugarse con el agente Booth?

-Sí.

Cullen asintió con una cara de aprobación y se echó a atrás en la silla.

-Pues muy bien, Dra. Brennan, creo que lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro por usted y por el agente Booth, y no se preocupe, informaré que busquen instancias para los dos, al fin y al cabo es la Dra. Brennan y cualquier ciudad de este país estaría orgulloso de recibirla -dijo levantándose con un aire cansado.

Brennan también se levantó.

-Gracias.

Después de esto, Brennan se despidió y salió de allí para ir a casa. Ahora vendría lo más difícil, ya que para ella enfrentarse a Booth, era, sin duda, lo peor. No sabía si él la quería llevar, pero al menos sabía que estaba dispuesto a dejar el FBI solo para quedarse en D.C con ella, y esto le alegraba aunque no permitiría que Booth se quedara, sabía que esta era una oportunidad única para él y estaba dispuesta a ceder su vida para que Booth estuviera contento. Se quedó aproximadamente dos minutos frente a la puerta de su departamento sin saber cómo iba a hacer para hablar con éste, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo estaba contenta, y ambas sensaciones le aturdían. Tomó aire y decidió entrar, abrió la puerta y luego la cerró tras ella, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Booth estaba mirándola pero no dijo nada. Brennan venía con la cabeza baja, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él de frente, fue junto a él muy despacio. Cuando llegó frente a éste le tomó la mano delicada mente. Booth la miraba fijo, luego llevó la mano a su rostro y le acarició haciendo que ella le dirigiera la mirada. Al principio Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y por unos instantes ambos se quedaron quietos. Booth se aproximó y rozó su boca en la de ella. Brennan volvió a cerrar los ojos, el contacto con la boca de él le electrizó el cuerpo, era imposible negarse a él, que era el único que le proporcionaba calor y frío al mismo tiempo, que le electrizaba el cuerpo dejándola sin movimiento alguno, que le blanqueaba los pensamientos. Booth estaba firme mirándola, respiraba tranquilo como si tenerla allí le tranquilizara. Brennan volvió a abrir los ojos y se alejó de él sin soltar su mano.

-Ven -dijo llevándolo al sofá. Booth no opuso resistencia, no sabía cómo empezarle a decir todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero sabía que Brennan necesitaba oírlo. Ella se sentó en el sofá e hizo que él se sentara a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio. Booth posó la mano de ella en su pierna y se quedó con la mirada dirigida a su mano. Brennan no entre tanto, parecía tomar aire más apresuradamente cada vez que él la tocaba.

-Brennan…

-Booth…

Ambos dijeran simultáneamente volviendo a producirse otro instante de silencio, hasta que ella decidió continuar:

-Booth… Quiero que… Quiero que me expliques, necesito oír tu versión, quiero que me digas que pretendías y por qué… -dijo con una voz ronca mirándolo. Booth levantó la mirada a ella y ésta la bajó. Era como si uno esquivara la mirada del otro.

-Me trasladan a Nueva York…

-Booth, eso ya lo sé, no quiero que me digas todo el papeleo del FBI, quiero que me digas tu versión de todo -dijo con la mirada baja. Booth suspiró y asintió.

-Recibí una orden y pretendía cumplirla. El FBI me proporciona una instancia con todo lo que tengo aquí y cosas que mejoraría en mucho mi salario…

-Sabes que a mí no me importa lo que ganas, no…

-Lo sé, Brennan, pero a mí sí -Brennan le miró y volvió a bajar la mirada-... ¿Sabes lo que es estar contigo, ser tu novio? -Brennan dejó caer una lagrima, no pensaba que a Booth le importara tanto sentir que ella era económicamente más estructurada que él. Booth vio la lágrima y le levantó la mirada, para que le mirara. Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados para evitarlo, él empezó a acariciar su boca-... Quiero darte una vida, Brennan, quiero ser el que te regale cosas caras, quiero cuidarte, Brennan.

Brennan se levantó rápidamente y se secó el rostro para luego mirarlo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué más, Booth? ¿Qué más te da el FBI para que te quieras ir? -dijo en el tono más firme que pudo.

-Me permitirán tener a Parker en los meses que él esté de vacaciones y si Rebeca lo deja, también me permitirán venir a D.C cuando quiera, siempre que no cause inconveniente al departamento -Booth seguía sentado pero intentó volver a cogerle la mano. Brennan no opuso resistencia pero siguió de pie mirando su mano. Booth le acariciaba y a cada poco le apretaba como si le quisiera acercar a él.

-Será sólo un año o quizás más, pero no…

-¿Y será así? ¿Era esto lo que pretendías?, ¿venir cuando te apetezca? -dijo sin ocultar las lágrimas, pues por un instante penó que esta era la idea de Booth.

-Brennan, no… -dijo levantándose y quedando frente a ella.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Pretendías decirme cuando tuvieras que despedirte? ¿Pretendes venir cuando te dé la gana porque sabes que estaré aquí? -dijo soltándole la mano y girándose, para así darle la espalda.

-No, pero sabía que te ibas a poner así. No me gusta verte llorar -dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros-... Brennan, no te preocupes, ¿bueno?, no voy a irme más, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Brennan se giró y se puso frente a él.

-No, no permitiré que dejes tu trabajo o que vayas a la cárcel, pero quiero saber ¿qué pretendías hacer con nosotros? ¿Ibas a venir, tenerme por uno o dos días y después largarte como si nada?, ¿era eso?

-No, sabes que no, pero… No quiero ser egoísta contigo, tienes tu vida aquí, tus amigos, tu trabajo, no puedo exigir que…

Booth se quedó mudo y no parecía que iba a continuar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me fuera contigo? ¿No pretendías ni decirme?

-Brennan, no quiero…

-No quieres que me vaya contigo, ¿no? -dijo llorando. Booth la abrazó al ver que lloraba.

-No.

-Entonces ¿qué? –dijo ella separándose de él.

-Te quiero, eres lo más importante que tengo, y sí quiero que vengas conmigo, que seas mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, quiero que…

No pudo seguir, Brennan le besó calurosamente sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos. Booth la atrajo más y le apretó contra él. Fue un beso extraño, las lágrimas de Brennan mojaran el rostro de él, pero éste seguía besándola como si no quisiera parar, hasta que Brennan se separó de él dejando su frente aún junto a la de él con los ojos cerrados, al igual que Booth.

-He hablado con Cullen -dijo como un suspiro.

Booth se alejó mirándola extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

Brennan abrió los ojos y le miró apenada.

-Clark hará su disertación y yo dejaré mi puesto en el Jeffersonian.

Booth se extrañó aún más.

-¿Qué? Brennan, el Jeffersonian es tu vida.

-No, Booth. Sé que Ángela me va a matar, sé que todos me echarán de menos, pero me voy contigo aunque no quieras.

Cuanto más hablaba, más sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas dejándolos cristalinos. Booth se quedó asombrado.

-Cullen dijo que hablara… -no pudo seguir, esta vez fue Booth el que le besó. Ahora era cada vez más intenso el beso. Booth le acarició el rostro cuando sintió que una lágrima iba a bajar. Cuando se separaron Brennan lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Me dejarás ir contigo, ¿no? –susurró Brennan. Booth la alejó para mirarla.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -Brennan asintió tímidamente. Booth sonrió al verla asentir y Brennan también pero al verlo sonreír. Él la volvió a abrazar- … Yo también quiero que vengas.

Brennan volvió a asentir y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo sin decir nada. Booth le daba besos en el hombro mientras le abrazaba. Brennan sólo suspiraba y controlaba las anteriores ganas de llorar.

-Booth…

-¿Hum…? -dijo en un susurro. Brennan se alejó sin dejar de abrazarlo sólo para mirarlo.

-¿Y qué pretendías hacer? Digo, ¿si no me ibas a pedir que fuera contigo?

Booth sonrió y recostó su frente en la de ella.

-Secuestrarte -dijo con una sonrisa de niño. Brennan lo miró extrañada-. Pretendía decirte que teníamos un caso allí y te llevaría. Cuando llegáramos allá te contaría la verdad y te ataría a mí para que no deseases volver -decía con una mirada de niño y una forma que Brennan empezó a reírse. Cuando terminó de hablar, ésta le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Secuestrarme?… Eres un payaso -dijo riéndose. Booth empezó a darle pequeños besos.

-Soy… un… enamorado…, no… un… payaso -dijo lo último con un beso cálido y volvió a abrazarse y a acorralarla en su cuello. Brennan suspiró con una sonrisa enorme.

-Booth… Una cosa más -dijo mirándolo tímida.

-¿Hum…?

Brennan se mordió los labios.

-¿Qué hicisteis para comer? Es que me muero de hambre y huele bien.

Booth sonrió y le besó, para luego llevarla a cocina. Cenaron mientras Brennan le decía lo que había hablado con Cullen. A Booth no le pareció muy buena idea pero tampoco mala, ahora que ella iría con él ya no le importaba lo que decían o no los que le rodeaban. Brennan no le habló de Sully y él no le preguntó dónde había pasado la noche, a ambos lo que pasó esa noche les tenía sin cuidado; o al menos a Booth, ya que ella estaba allí sana y salva a su lado, que era aún mejor. Después de comer se metieron en la bañera entre caricias y besos. Cuando Booth la llevó a la cama ambos empezaban a calentarse, pero el teléfono de Booth empezó a sonar. Éste hizo caso omiso al teléfono, pero Brennan insistió en que tenía que contestar, y como Booth no lo hizo, ésta lo cogió y lo atendió.

-Aquí la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

El hombre del otro lado de la línea le respondió. Booth estaba más que ocupado besándola entre el busto y el cuello.

-Sí, el agente Booth no puede atenderle en este momento.

Booth sonrió y le miró, fue hasta su boca y le besó. Brennan seguía oyendo lo que le decían.

-Vamos para allá ahora.

Booth levantó la cabeza y le miró diciendo que no, ella hizo señal de que callara.

-Gracias, agente -dijo colgando. Miró a Booth sonriendo y le besó-. Tenemos que irnos -dijo luego en su oído.

-Brennan… -dijo con cara de perrito- ¿Ahora?

Ella asintió con cara de niña.

-Sí, tenemos un caso -Booth iba a decir algo-. No. Vamos Booth, será nuestro último caso juntos, después trabajarás con las antropólogas del FBI de Nueva York y yo me quedaré sola -dijo lo último con un beso y conteniendo la risa.

-Mi amor, llevo todo el día sin tocarte…, sin besarte…, no me hagas esto. Sólo… un poquito… -dijo dándole besitos. Brennan sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior.

-No, vamos, aún somos compañeros de trabajo y me prometiste que nunca iría a interponerse nuestra relación en nuestro trabajo. Vamos, será como una despedida. ¿Sí? -dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Booth sonrió.

-¿Nuestra despedida? -Brennan asintió- ¿Nuestro último caso juntos? -volvió a asentir- ¿Después serás mi mujer? ¿Sólo mía?

Brennan tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero disminuyó al oírle decir esto, luego suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, tu mujer -dijo en un suspiro, luego sonrió al ver cuán extrañas eran estas palabras. "La mujer del agente Booth" ¿Sería nombrada así cuando fuera con él a Nueva York? No lo sabía, pero sonaba bien.

Booth también sonrió.

-Te quiero Brennan, te quiero.

.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic le pertenece a Dayane Silva, y Bones a Hart Hanson y Fox.<em>


	46. Los dos niños

.

Capítulo 46

.

Los dos niños

.

La muerte de un niño sin duda duele más que la muerte de una persona mayor, pues pensamos qué sería de este inocente cuando fuera mayor y vemos que no llegará a ser más de lo que se encuentra delante, en aquella mesa de autopsias o en el lecho del hospital.

Brennan acompañó a Booth ya que posiblemente era esencial su presencia allí. Ya era el medio día cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen. Cam ya había llegado con todo el material, Brennan se cambió y se dirigió al local donde estaba el cadáver, al parecer había mucha carne, se veía perfectamente que era un niño de unos doce años. Cam hacía las primeras inspecciones antes de ponerlo en la bolsa de cadáveres. Brennan se aproximó y preguntó si era necesaria su presencia. Cam le dijo que aún no y ésta se giró para ir a esperar que la necesitasen, pero no llegó lejos, pues cuando Cam levantó el cadáver del niño para ponerlo en la bolsa de cadáveres la sorpresa fue de todos.

-Dra., creo que ahora sí la necesitamos -dijo con cara de espanto. Brennan se giró sobre sí misma y miró a la tumba, dentro de ésta había otro cadáver. Se aproximó a éste y empezó a inspeccionarlo. Después de un tiempo dijo:

-Es otro niño, pero… Esto no coincide -su voz sonaba suspicaz y su mirada demostraba que estaba extrañada. Booth en este momento se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué no, Huesos? Matan a dos niños y los entierran en la misma tumba, es algo espantoso pero no tan raro -dijo haciéndose el policía duro.

Brennan lo miró confundida.

-No, aquel cuerpo tiene mucha carne, Booth, pero éste al contrario está más descompuesto, la tierra se ha metido entre los huesos -dijo removiendo el barro del cadáver muy despacio con una espátula. Cam se aproximó más a los restos después de ayudar a poner el primer cadáver en el auto.

-¿Y?

-Y que debería ser al revés, Booth, la tierra debería servir de estufa y conservar más el cuerpo que esté más hundido en ella –dijo Cam empezando a ayudar a Brennan que seguía mirando los huesos detalladamente.

Booth se aproximó a ella y puso cara de curioso, ella lo miró seria y éste le sonrió.

-Es mejor que estés fuera del perímetro de la excavación, Booth, puede que haya más cuerpos que este –dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-La tierra, Booth, el color es de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción, puede que del anterior cadáver, pero es mejor no arriesgarse a pisar nada que pueda ayudar en la identificación de estos dos –le explicó Cam a Booth.

Booth se apartó de inmediato. Cam y Brennan pasaron un largo tiempo para quitar el barro. Ya eran las seis de la mañana cuando empezaron a quitar el segundo cadáver, pero para su desgracia, se depararon con otro, éste era aún más pequeño que los demás, no parecía tener más que un año de vida, la degradación en la que se encontraba indicaba que había estado allí más tiempo que los otros dos cadáveres. Brennan al verlo sintió una fuerte pulsación en el vientre como si su cuerpo quisiera proteger a su hijo de aquello, se quedó paralizada unos instantes, hasta que volvió a recoger los huesos del segundo cadáver para así tener acceso al del pequeño que estaba debajo de éste. Las horas pasaron, cuando eran las ocho Booth la forzó a que saliera de la fosa y que comiera algo, ella se resistió pero después salió y se fue con él, se sentó en la SUV mientras Booth le traía un café. El sol ya estaba muy alto y parecía que iba ser un día caloroso. Brennan estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban los niños. Booth se aproximó y le dio el café sin decir nada, ésta tan poco dijo nada, seguía mirando la fosa. Se quedaron un largo tiempo así hasta que Booth vio que ella no iba a beber su café.

-Huesos, tómate el café -dijo como una orden.

-No… No me apetece mucho -dijo mirando el café. Brennan estaba sentada en la silla del conductor pero girada hacia la puerta abierta.

Booth se puso delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo levantándole el rostro- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Brennan suspiró como si intentara relejarse.

-No es nada -dijo como si intentara convencerse a sí misma. Booth se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual a ella no le importó en absoluto devolvérselo.

-Sí pasa algo, estamos en la escena de un crimen y me dejas besarte. Vamos, dime. ¿Qué es?

Brennan sonrió entre dientes y balanceó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que este caso sería distinto. No sé, es nuestra despedida y pensaba que tendríamos un caso interesante, pero… cuando vi el cadáver del niño pequeño -bajó la mirada y suspiró largamente-, de-deseé no estar aquí -dijo sensible y con la voz angustiada. Siempre había sido capaz de apartarse de los cadáveres y verlos sin sentir nada, pero ver a aquellos niños y pensar que dentro de ella había un bebé le dejaba incómoda y triste. Se podría decir que las hormonas sensibles de su embarazo ya estaban haciéndose espacio en ella.

Booth la levantó y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, ¿bueno?, cogeremos al infeliz que hizo esto, te lo prometo -Brennan se dejó abrazar, no estaba en condiciones de negarlo, la pulsación que había sentido la tenía asustada y de alguna forma los brazos de Booth le daban seguridad, ya no le importaba quién los viera, Cullen ya lo sabía y sería cuestión de días para que fuesen juntos a Nueva York.

Después de un esfuerzo de Booth, ella se tomó el café y se dirigió hacia la fosa junto a Cam que ya hacía un tiempo que estaba allí. Pasaron otras largas horas, era más de la una de la tarde cuando habían terminado de recoger los huesos del pequeño. Observaron los alrededores para comprobar que no había nada más y coger muestras de tierra e insectos. Brennan se cambió y se fue al auto. Booth apareció después de hablar con unos agentes, entró en el coche y la miró, aún parecía medio perdida.

-¿Te llevo a comer al Dinner?

Brennan lo miró y puso cara de que no le apetecía mucho la idea.

-¿Me llevas a casa?

-¿A casa? -dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, quiero darme un baño y los cadáveres tardarán un poco en llegar al laboratorio, así que pedimos algo ahora por teléfono para que comamos -dijo de tal forma que más parecía que decía "Por favor hazlo sin decir nada en contra". Booth sonrió.

-Está bien. ¿Japonés?

-Tailandés.

-Ok, lo que tú digas, mi amor -dijo con una sonrisa. Brennan también sonrió.

Se dirigieron al departamento. Brennan se metió en la ducha tan pronto entró, Booth se fue derecho a la cocina a picar algo mientras esperaba la comida. Cuando ella salió del baño, él ya estaba en la habitación sentado en la cama. Brennan se aproximó muy seductora hacia él, que la recibió con besos cálidos, pero el timbre sonó y tuvieron que apartarse. Booth fue a recibir la comida y ella se vistió, para luego acompañarle en la cocina. Comieron tranquilos y a las tres de la tarde ya estaban llegando al Jeffersonian. Booth la dejó en la entrada y se marchó hacia el FBI rápidamente. Brennan pasó toda la tarde en la plataforma.

Las diez de la noche, ella fue a su oficina, se había olvidado hasta de llamar a Booth, estaba perdida en los análisis de la primer víctima, el niño de doce años, cuando llegó Booth.

-Hola -dijo viendo que ella no había notado su presencia aún en su oficina.

Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá y sólo le miró de reojo.

-Hola -dijo volviendo a concentrarse. Booth se sentó a su lado y posó la mano sobre su pierna.

-Vamos a casa -dijo susurrando en su oído para luego darle un beso en el mismo.

-Me quedaré aquí hoy, Booth, Cam está con el DNA de la primer víctima y el señor Murray ya se ha retirado, tengo que quedarme por si ella necesita ayuda -dijo lentamente mientras examinaba los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Sí, pero has trabajado mucho hoy, mi amor, necesitas un baño de espuma, un masaje, y lo mejor de todo, sentarte conmigo en el sofá, cubrirte con la manta y dejar que yo te haga mimitos -dijo intentado persuadirla dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y oreja mientras hablaba. Brennan sonrió y lo miró. Con la cara de perrito que tenía era casi imposible rechazar su oferta, pero tenía que quedarse. Le dio un pequeño beso.

-Tengo que esperar las pruebas de DNA de Cam, cuando estén me iré a casa, ¿bueno?, ahora vete tú, date una buena ducha y me esperas en la cama que después iré a hacerte ese masaje -dijo dándole otros besitos.

-¿De verdad? -dijo con besitos y ojos del gato de Shrek.

-Sí, sólo serán un par de horas y luego le pido a Cam que me lleve -dijo convincente.

Booth la tomó del rostro y la besó.

-Te esperaré, no tardes -dijo dándole un último beso para luego irse de allí.

Booth estaba cansado, pues habían pasado toda la noche despiertos. Se fue a casa, se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama con el fin de esperar a que viniera Brennan, pero se quedó dormido.

Siete de la mañana. Booth despertó por un sonido proveniente de la cocina, Brennan acababa de llegar y se había ido a hacerle el desayuno para pedirle perdón por no llegar antes. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, ella estaba aún vestida con la ropa del día anterior, se aproximó y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Acabas de llegar? -dijo hundiéndose en la nuca de ella.

-Sí. He pasado por la panadería que te gusta y te he traído el desayuno. Siéntate y te sirvo el café -dijo cogiendo la taza de la cafetera. Booth estaba aún dormido, le dio un beso en la nuca y se fue a sentar.

Brennan se aproximó y le sirvió café en el vaso, también sirvió en el suyo, luego posó la taza en la mesa. Booth se giró hacia ella y la atrajo cogiéndola de la cintura. Brennan se puso frente a él, que tenía una cara de dormido enorme. Sin embargo, ella aún no había dormido nada. Booth recostó la cabeza en la cintura de ella mientras susurraba:

-¿Por qué no viniste a noche? -dijo dándole un beso en el vientre mientras Brennan le acariciaba el pelo.

-Cam se fue después de ti y yo me quedé a mirar si las pruebas salían, pero había algo en la sangre y se tardaran mucho, así que acabé quedándome a redactar el informe preliminar de la segunda victima -dijo de tal forma que se notaba que estaba cansada.

Booth la miró apenado y al mismo tiempo cariñoso.

-¿Sabes?, nuestra cama es muy grade cuando no estás -dijo haciendo pucheros para que ella le tuviera pena. Brennan sonrió y se curvó para besarlo. Booth la atrajo más hasta que se sentó en su pierna. Brennan se separó y suspiró acostándose en el cuello de él.

-No quise hacerte esperarme, pero este caso me trae… No sé -dijo volviendo a mirarlo. Booth le dio un pequeño beso.

-No te preocupes, sé que no se puede hacer que la Dra. Brennan se deshaga de su trabajo así tan fácilmente, y además cuando resolvamos el caso serás sólo mía y es lo que importa -dijo acariciando el rostro cansado de ella-. Deberías irte a dormir, pareces muy cansada.

-Sí. ¿Vienes conmigo? -dijo dándole un besito.

-Si voy no te dejo dormir y hoy tengo que conocer a mi sustituto.

-Bueno, no te importa que me vaya ahora, ¿no?, ¿que te deje aquí desayunando solo?

-No, ve, tienes que descansar -dijo dándole un último beso, Brennan se levantó y fue a la habitación.

Booth terminó de comer y entró silenciosamente en la habitación, cogió sus cosas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brennan, que parecía muy dormida que ni lo sintió, luego se retiró de allí, fue a cambiarse en la otra habitación, le dejó una nota en la nevera para que lo llamara cuando despertase y se marchó. Brennan durmió hasta la una de la tarde, luego se levantó y se fue al Jeffersonian. Llamó a Booth cuando estaba ya allá, sólo para saber si vendría a comer con ella, pero él tenía el móvil apagado, así que se puso a trabajar. Una hora después Booth llegaba al laboratorio acompañado por _el que sería una gran sorpresa_. Brennan estaba concentrada, cuando Booth entró en la oficina.

-Mira quién está aquí, Huesos -dijo al entrar.

Brennan se giró sonriendo.

-Booth, debe… -su voz se cortó al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre que acompañaba a Booth. Por un momento sintió miedo y desesperación, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza dio vueltas-... Sully -dijo casi en un susurro, de pronto vino a su mente lo del barco y que aún no se lo había dicho a Booth, y con tantas cosas que pasaban había olvidado que había dormido con Sully. Sintió como el miedo le subía por la espalda y su estómago daba vueltas. Miró a Booth, no se veía enfadado ni nada.

Puede que Sully no le haya dicho nada. Sí, Booth no estaría tan contento si supiera que ella había dormido con Sully, ¿no?

-¿Verdad que es una gran sorpresa? -dijo sonriendo. Brennan los miraba con asombro.

-Vaya, Tempy, parece que has visto un fantasma.

-Sí, Huesos, ¿estás bien? -dijo aproximándose rápidamente a ella. Brennan estaba pálida pero asintió, en su corazón temía que Booth lo supiera. Balanceó la cabeza como para que todo se fuera de su mente.

-Sí, Booth… estoy bien, sólo me quedé sorprendida. ¿Qué hace Sully aquí? -dijo lo último intentando controlar su temor. Booth sonrió.

-Sully será mi sustituto. ¿No es una gran noticia? -dijo riéndose. Brennan pestañeó como si al hacerlo Sully fuera a desaparecer, pero no dio resultado, así que asintió.

Sully sonrió.

-Vaya, Tempy, no sé por qué te sorprende tanto, aún mas después de lo que pasó en…

-¡Booth! –gritó Brennan alto para que de esta forma Sully no terminara lo que decía mientras le cogía la mano a Booth para hacer que la mirara. Él la miró asustado por su grito, Brennan abrió los ojos como platos, tenía que pensar algo rápido para explicar su tono de voz- ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes recoger unas fotocopias de Cam? -dijo nerviosa. Booth asintió.

-Está bien- dijo y aproximo su rostro al oído de ella pera susurrarle algo y que Sully no lo oyera-... No te preocupes -se alejó y la miró sonriendo-. Confío en ti -dijo apretando levemente su mano. Booth sabía que lo de Sully y Brennan ya había pasado, y aun más, confiaba en Brennan, no creía que ella le llegara nunca a traicionar.

Brennan asintió y le soltó la mano. Booth sonrió y se giró a Sully.

-¿Me acompañas? -dijo para no dejarlo solo con Brennan, pues confiaba en ella pero no en él.

-Me… Me quedo aquí, a ver si Temp me hace el favor de explicarme un poco más del caso que llevan -dijo mirando a Brennan con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Bueno, Huesos… -dijo mirándola firme. Iba a preguntar si ella estaría bien a solas con Sully, pero creyó que sería una ofensiva pregunta hacia ella.

Brennan vio la cara de inseguro que tenía en ese instante, así que lo miró firmemente y asintió. Booth miró nuevamente a Sully y se marchó. Brennan se giró al ordenador intentando ignorar la presencia de Sully.

¿Le había Booth dicho a Sully de su relación? No, Sully no iba a decir lo que pasó en el barco así por así, si Booth le hubiera contado que ella y él estaban juntos, pero, ¿cómo le voy a pedir a Sully que no hable sobre lo que pasó en el barco a Booth? ¿Deseará Booth que Sully no sepa de nada? ¿Y si se lo contara a Sully y Booth se enfada? Tendré que pedirle a Sully que no le diga nada a Booth pero con alguna excusa, así Booth no se enfadará, ¿verdad?

Brennan parecía concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador. Sully se fue aproximando y se sentó frente a ella en una de las sillas del escritorio.

-¿Sabes?, Temp... Creo que será divertido volver a trabajar juntos, ¿no crees? -dijo intentando atraer la atención de Brennan, pero ella no dijo nada. Sully pasó su mirada por la oficina y luego volvió a mirar a Brennan- Hum… ¿Quién crees que mató a los niños? -dijo indiferente ya que le importaba muy poco el caso, sólo quería que Brennan le mirara, y lo consiguió, Brennan lo miró inquieta.

-Si lo supiera no estaría aquí -dijo con enfado y volvió a mirar al ordenador.

-Tranquila, sólo era curiosidad -dijo con las manos en alto y sonriendo.

Brennan no le hizo caso. Un largo tiempo pasó en silencio hasta que él decidió intentarlo de otra forma.

-¿Sabes? Me debes una limpieza en el baño del barco -dijo gracioso. Brennan soltó al aire fuertemente y lo miró para luego bajar la mirada.

-Sully, lo que pasó en el barco…

-No te pongas así, el baño está bien, mi espalda no tanto, pero acepto masajes gratis -dijo gracioso de nuevo debido al tono de voz de Brennan. Ésta le miró.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si es un masaje, yo lo he pedido primero -dijo levantándose.

-No, Sully, es… Es sobre lo que pasó -dijo sin saber cómo le iba a pedir que no le digiera nada a Booth.

Sully le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se puso al lado de Brennan.

-¿Lo que pasó? Dices ¿lo de la cama o tu reacción por la mañana? -dijo acomodándose al recostarse en la mesa. Brennan levantó la mirada y lo miró muy firme.

-Te pido perdón por mi reacción, no, no debería…

-Tranquila, Tempe… -dijo cogiéndola de la mano rápidamente- Habrán otras oportunidades…

-Huesos, aquí están… -Booth entró muy rápido. Brennan reaccionó al instante soltando su mano de la de Sully, miró a Booth con los ojos muy abiertos, después bajó la mirada, pero su intento de ocultar que Sully le tenía cogida la mano falló, Booth ya había visto la escena y por este motivo se había quedado parado en la puerta. Sully miró a Booth que los miraba sorprendidos- ... las fotocopias -continuó la frase con un tono de voz muy bajo, como también estaba su mirada ahora.

Brennan lo miró, sabía que él los había visto, pero no era su intención, podría decirle que no era lo que parecía, pero, ¿que no es lo que parece? Vamos, Sully me tenía cogida de la mano y si digo que no es lo que parece a Booth, será como decir que sí es lo que parece. Pensó ella.

Sully no comprendió nada la mirada de miedo de Brennan hacia Booth y la mirada de Booth al verlos.

-A ver…, aquí pasa algo raro -dijo sin comprender y apuntando a Booth y luego a Brennan mientras se alejaba del escritorio de ella.

Booth respiró hondo y se dispuso a caminar hacia Brennan.

-Están aquí las fotocopias -dijo tirando unas hojas sobre la mesa de ella.

Brennan cerró los ojos cuando éstas cayeron en la mesa y luego miró a Booth.

-Booth… -dijo levantándose y cogiéndole la mano. Booth bajó la mirada y soltó el aire lentamente. Sully estaba al lado de los dos.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando?

-¡Sully vete! -dijo gritando y mostrándole la puerta. Sully abrió los ojos espantado.

-No es necesario, me voy yo -dijo soltando la mano de Brennan, que volvió a cogerla muy rápido.

-¡No! –dijo Brennan mirándolo firme. Booth la miró, su mirada era determinada aunque podía ver temor dentro de sus ojos. Sully con la forma en la que estaba Brennan decidió irse.

-Tranquilo, Booth, me voy yo. Voy a hablar con… con los otros. Sí, con los otros -dijo saliendo.

Brennan soltó la mano de Booth y lo siguió hasta la puerta para así cerrarla tras de él. Luego se volvió hacia Booth, éste continuaba erguido en el mismo sitio, parecía que había sido derrotado y su aire triste no le gustaba a Brennan. Ella se aproximó y lo abrazó por detrás recostando la cabeza en su espalda. Se quedaron en silencio, Brennan no sabía cómo empezar y Booth no daba crédito a lo que había visto, como si intentara que pareciera irreal pero no era así, había visto la mirada de Brennan a Sully, la forma en que le cogía la mano… Se podría decir que estaba celoso pero, ¿no era para estarlo?, Brennan estaba con su ex, cogida de la mano de éste y ¿no tenía que tener celos?

-¿Aún lo quieres, Brennan? –preguntó susurrando.

Brennan se alejó de él rápidamente y lo giró.

-¡No! -dijo firme a él.

Booth seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Brennan, yo sé lo que vi -dijo con una voz abatida mientras le dirigía la mirada.

Brennan asintió.

-Lo sé, yo también sé lo que viste -dijo bajando ella la mirada. Pero Booth la levantó haciendo que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos brillaban, ¿por miedo? ¿Por confusión? Booth se aproximó y rozó su boca en la de ella, que lo sujetó por la cintura rápidamente. Él le dio un pequeño beso y luego recostó su frente en la de ella.

-¿Si-Sientes algo aun por él? -dijo poniendo las manos sobre su hombros. Brennan abrió los ojos aún cerrados y le miró.

-No, lo de Sully es pasado, estoy contigo, ¿sí? Lo que viste fue… fue…

Brennan se quedó sin palabras. Booth suspiró y luego la besó, pero ahora era un beso cálido, abrazándola con fuerza. Brennan subió las manos para acariciarle el cabello y el cuello, luego bajó a su corbata; tiró de ésta y fue caminando hacia atrás sin soltarle los labios. Tan solo abrió los ojos un poco para saber bien dónde lo estaba llevando, se encontró con la vitrina de la momia e hizo que Booth la acorralara ahí, siguió el beso un poco más y luego Booth se alejó.

-Te quiero, ¿bueno? Cuando vi a Sully y tú…

Brennan lo besó para que no siguiera martirizándose al pensar lo que había visto.

-Lo sé, pero Sully ahora no es más que pasado, lo nuestro es lo que me importa, solo tú y yo -dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Booth la apretó contra él y cuando dejó su boca, la besó en la mejilla y en el cuello para luego acomodar la cabeza en él, y respiró hondo.

-¿Sabes? Este es uno de los momentos en que me gustaría oírte decir que me quieres -dijo apenado volviendo a mirarla.

Brennan tomó su rostro y le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, luego empezó a darle pequeños besos mientras decía:

-Y que tal… si… dejo… todo ahora…, nos vamos… a casa…, te preparo la bañera…, te hago un masaje…, hacemos el amor en la bañera…, luego pedimos comida…, de las afrodisíacas…, comemos muy juntitos…, y volvemos… a hacer el amor… cuantas veces quieras… -dijo entre besos y mordiscos en la boca de Booth, que sonrió por su forma de decirle que lo amaba.

-¿Cuantas quiera? -digo dándole un beso para quitarle el aire.

-Sí, pero si quieres ya, empezamos ahora -dijo soltándole un poco la corbata.

Booth empezó a besarla más cálido, bajó luego a su cuello. Brennan deslizaba las manos en la espalda y pelo de él, luego le buscaba la boca y le besaba animosamente.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa o acabaremos haciendo al amor aquí mismo… -dijo dándose un respiro.

Brennan asintió pero volvió a su viciosa boca y se quedó en ella hasta que él volvió a separarse.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí –respondió ella dándole un último beso muy tierno. Después le puso la corbata en su sitio y se alejaron.

-Bren, ¿qué comidas afrodisíacas? -dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

Brennan sonrió pícara y cogió su abrigo. Booth sonrió y balanceó la cabeza para luego abrir la puerta. Brennan fue en su dirección para salir.

-Espera sólo un segundo, le dejo esto a Hodgins y nos vamos -dijo mostrándole unos papeles y dándole su bolso.

-Bueno, voy a decirle a Sully que "te llevo a comer" -dijo con énfasis en lo último.

Brennan sonrió ampliamente mordiéndose los labios y se alejó. Booth se fue hasta donde Sully, que se encontraba en la entrada. Hodgins y Nigel Murray estaban con los huesos de la segunda víctima. Tenían que quitar fragmentos de los huesos, así que ambos estaban con mascarillas. Brennan tocó la puerta y Hodgins hizo señal para que pasara. Nigel siguió quitando fragmentos con la sierra de huesos sin percibir que Brennan entraba, pero cuando la sierra tocó el hueso y el aire de afuera entró en contacto con el aire que circulaba en aquel recinto, se produjo una explosión. Brennan fue arrojada a dos metros gracias a que se encontraba aun en la puerta mientras que Hodgins y Nigel dieron contra las estanterías haciendo caer líquidos contaminantes por casi todo el suelo.

Las alarmas se dispararon, las puertas se cerraron, pero fue la explosión lo que asusto más a todos. Booth al oírlo corrió de inmediato a donde se produjo la explosión, pero tan pronto cruzó la plataforma pudo distinguir a Brennan tirada en el suelo.

-¡Brennan!

.

* * *

><p>ESTE FIC LE PERTEECE A DAYANE SILVA; Y BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON Y FOX<p>

* * *

><p>Ya varios días sin actualizar, y lo que faltaba, una explosión. ¿Qué habrá provocado la explosión?<p>

Sully ¬¬ la verdad es que no sé cómo se hizo un agente del FBI con tan poca inteligencia al leer a las personas. Tampoco puedo llegar a imaginar cómo es que resuelve casos con tan poca intuición. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta de que ByB son novios? Es más que OBVIOOOO!

Y qué será del "embarazo de Brennan", porque ella presiente que sí lo está, pero no lo han confirmado aún. ¿Habrá perdido al bebé? o.O

Bien, contesto algunos reviews:

**BonezitaEmily**: Por desgracia, Sully ha vuelto, y parece que para quedarse :/ y gracias por siempre comentar eset fic internacional :D  
><strong>Alexa:<strong> Hoolaaa. Gracias! Si Sully no abre la boca, será mejor que ella se lo cuente. Y, que bueno que te guste el fic, y que me dejes tus rr. Bye!  
><strong>Yessi<strong>: Jajajaja El sucio de Sully! Aunque creo que si ella no se lo cuenta, seguro que Sully lo hará. Saludos para ti también, y ya me voy a leer tu fic que ya lo actualizaste!  
><strong>MArie<strong>: Hola chica, como andas? :) Gracias por tus rr! Tremendo plan el de Brennan para irse con Booth a NY!  
><strong>Anto Bones:<strong> Awww si, yo tambieen me acuerdo cuando estaban en cubiertos, jaja que tiempos. Thanks por todo, por tus reviews largosss que me gustan mucho, y te mando muchos saludos.  
><strong>RGG:<strong> Holaa! Apenas estaba leyendo tu coment, y ya te iba a enviar el PM pero no alcanzaste a escribir a dónde te lo envío, pero igual, te contesto que algo va a pasar, grande, grande, grande, antes de que ellos se vayan a NY.  
><strong>Audrey:<strong> Sully... sí, como en este capítulo ya viste, puso celoso a Booth, pero pues igual ya se reconciliaron y todo,pero vamos a ver qué pasa con BSB, o sea Booth-Sully-Brennan porque ya parece triangulo amoroso. Espero que te encuentres bien, y que logres resolver tus problemas :) Bye! gracias por tus reviews.  
><strong>adictaa tus fics:<strong> Nop, pues la verdad es que siempre tengo ideas en mente para crear fics, pero mi problema no es crearlos sino lograr continuarlos T_T Y, pues este fic, por lo menos, sí te puedo asegurar que lo subo completo.  
><strong>Lesly:<strong> Pues sí, Sully no es tan malo sino que actúa así porque no sabe que Brennan tiene novio, bueno, pero ella ya se lo dijo... Gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus nunca faltantes reviews!

**Macgirl .NS:** Gracias. Te mando muchos saludos desde Cali.

Y saludos y "gracias" a los rr que no alcanzo a contestar:

**Hayatotakumi**

**sukatao **

**Anonybones**  
><strong>CherieCurie <strong>  
><strong>DeschanelBoreanaz<strong>

**karla**  
><strong>Deschanel-Cherry <strong>  
><strong>anglica<strong>  
><strong>milibarrios<strong>  
><strong>Daniellebones<strong>  
><strong>bebe2580<strong>  
><strong>pequeboreanaz<strong>  
><strong>ErikaBones<strong>  
><strong>LiBones<strong>

**Guests**

Bye Bye!

Berry.


	47. La explosión

**Capítulo 47**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**LA EXPLOSIÓN**

.

_Las alarmas se dispararon, las puertas se cerraron, pero fue la explosión lo que asustó más a todos. Booth al oírlo corrió de inmediato a donde se produjo la explosión pero tan pronto cruzó la plataforma pudo distinguir a Brennan tirada en el suelo. _

_-¡Brennan!_

"No abras los labios si no estás seguro de lo que vas a decir. Es más hermoso el silencio". Proverbio árabe.

Booth gritó desesperadamente al ver a Brennan en el suelo, su grito fue acompañado con la alarma que en este instante sonó estridente enlos cuatro cuartos del laboratorio. Brennan seguía en el suelo. Booth se aproximó corriendo donde estaba ella.

-Brennan -dijo agachándose. Luego la tomó y la apretó contra él sin ni al menos mirarla, estaba tan desesperado que tenía que abrazarla- ... Brennan -repetía su nombre como si se le hubiese olvidado todo, mientras apretaba a Brennan contra él.

Cam, Ángela y Sully corrieron al igual que Booth, pero se dirigieron a apartar a Hodgins y a Murray de donde estaban.

Booth seguía apretando a Brennan.

-Ah ¡Booth! –chilló ella intentando soltarse pero Booth tenía miedo y sólo le soltó un poco. Brennan le miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Huesos, ¿estás bien? -dijo case sin voz. Se veía la preocupación en su rostro y Brennan sentía cuan acelerado estaba su corazón al tenerla apretada contra él.

-Estoy bien… -dijo intentando despreocuparle, aunque sentía que había chocado su cabeza contra el suelo y le dolía- Sólo me he caído -intentó convencerle, pero no resultó, Booth siguió atado a ella.

-Huesos, no te has caído, has…

Booth hablaba en tono desesperado y no pudo seguir, Brennan le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que callara, luego le abrazó, sabía que estaba preocupado y que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que sintiera que ella estaba bien.

-No te preocupes, ¿bueno?, estoy bien -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Alrededor de ellos las luces de emergencia brillaban, el sonido de la alarma dejaba imposible hablar en baja voz. Cam ayudada por un chico del laboratorio sacaba a Nigel mientras que Ángela y Sully se encargaban de Hodgins, al parecer no habían sufrido nada grave, ambos estaban conscientes y caminando aún con ayuda. El polvo de huesos bailaba sobre todos y el aire se sobre cargaba, unos tosían, otro se ponían mascarilla, mientras vagaban a saber lo que estaba pasando. Y Brennan seguía abrazada a Booth.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme? -susurró entre los brazos de él.

Booth la soltó un poco.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? -dijo con la voz más tranquila pero aun inquieta.

-Sí, estoy bien… -mintió. Sentía como su cabeza cada vez más iba dando vueltas sobre sí misma, pero no quería preocupar más a Booth- Ayúdame a levantarme -dijo soltándose y apoyándose para poder levantarse.

Booth suspiró intranquilo. Si fuese decisión suya pasaría el resto del día abrazado a ella. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cuando se pusieron de pie, Brennan sintió como su cabeza giraba más rápido, su pulso se aceleraba, y tambaleaba un poco. Booth la sujetó.

-¿Qué pasa, Huesos? -dijo al ver que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Nada, sólo un mareo, no es nada, debí haber golpeado mi cabeza contra el suelo, pero estoy bien -dijo respirando hondo e intentando mantenerse tranquila.

Booth la sujetó por la cintura de un lado e intentó caminar.

-Vamos, te llevaré a que te sientes -dijo llevándola con cuidado, pero Brennan quería demostrarle que él no tenía que preocuparse, así que se soltó de él.

-Booth, estoy bien -dijo en tono enfadado y caminó dos pasos delante de él- … Puedo caminar sin… sin… -no pudo seguir, su cabeza dio tantas vueltas como un trompo, sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y poco a poco perdía la visión, su cuerpo no respondía y un frío aterrador recorrió su espalda.

Booth estaba tras ella cuando vio que se le iba la voz y de pronto el cuerpo de la antropóloga se venía a abajo, pudo sujetarla por la proximidad que aún tenía de ella.

-Brennan -dijo tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos- ... Brennan, ¿qué pasa? ¡Brennan! -dijo intentando apoyarla de mejor forma en sus brazos ya que al cogerla la cogió de espaldas a él- …Brennan, responde. ¡Brennan! -la voz de Booth era desesperada. Cam lo miró, y como pocos, percibió lo que estaba pasando. Se aproximó corriendo.

-Cam, ayúdame, no sé qué le pasa -dijo al ver que Cam se aproximaba.

-Booth, vamos, llevémosla a su oficina.

Cam le ayudó a poner a Brennan en brazos, y salió tirando de Booth que pareció congelarse al mirar las facciones de Brennan: tenía los labios sin vida y la piel opaca. La llevaron a la oficina y éste la puso en el sofá.

-Brennan, mi amor, por favor… no me hagas esto…, mi amor, responde… -dijo de rodillas abrazándola.

El cuerpo de Brennan parecía estar sin vida acostado sobre aquel sofá. Booth le abrazaba y no evitaba las lágrimas que se escapaban desesperadas.

-¡Cam! -gritó al ver que Cam salió de la oficina cuando dejó a Brennan allí- Tranquila, mi amor, estoy aquí -dijo apretándole la mano- ... ¡Cam!, ¿dónde diablos te has metido?

Booth estaba desesperado, se aferraba a Brennan, la movía, intentaba hacer que despertase pero no había logrado nada. Cam volvió corriendo con una caja de primeros auxilios.

-Seeley, apártate para que la pueda examinar -dijo intentando acercarse a Brennan pero Booth no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Cam, está muy fría, no responde… -dijo Booth aferrado al cuerpo de Brennan.

Sully estaba detrás de ellos y los miraba fijamente.

-Cam, ¡haz algo! -gritó sin apartarse del cuerpo de Brennan. Hacía imposible que Cam pudiera hacer algo.

-Lo haría si me dieras permiso. Sully, llévatelo de aquí.

-¡No! Me quedare aquí -dijo al ver que Sully intentaba levantarlo- … Huesos me necesita -dijo con la voz llorosa.

-Booth, será mejor para Tempe que Cam la examine. Vamos, esperemos afuera.

-No, Brennan me necesita, no la voy a dejar -dijo abrazándose más a Brennan.

Cam no pudo más, lo cogió del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Vete! ¡Si la quieres márchate de una vez y déjame ayudarla!

Cam levantó la voz tan alto que nunca la habían visto a ella de tal forma, se veía que también estaba preocupada, pero era peor ya que Booth le estaba impidiendo ayudar a Brennan. Booth la miró y sus lágrimas cesaron. Sully lo cogió y le arrastró a afuera, ambos sin decir una palabra. Cerraron la puerta cuando salieron.

Afuera las alarmas hacían un sonido perturbador, Hodgins y Ángela estaban en la plataforma sentados mientras ella le curaba una herida en el brazo y él chillaba cosas sin sentido para algunos allí. Murray estaba al lado con dos chicas del laboratorio que lo curaban con mucho cariño, se veía que tenía muchas admiradoras dispuestas a curarlo.

Booth al salir de la oficina corrió de inmediato al cristal que quedaba frente al sofá y se pegó a éste. Sully le siguió, estuvieron así callados un tiempo, hasta que Sully habló:

-Va a estar bien Booth, Tempe es fuerte… Verás cómo dentro de poco estará con sus huesos nuevamente -dijo intentando animarle.

Booth le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, luego se volvió al cristal. ¿Qué sabía Sully? ¿Qué sabía él si Brennan estaría bien o no? Ella era fuerte, todos lo sabían, pero es** «s**u Huesos, estaba allí tirada en aquel sofá y parecía estar sin vida, se sentía impotente y por más que lo intentasen animar él sólo se tranquilizaría cuando la tuviese a su lado. Respiró profundamente y se quedó mirando al sofá para percibir el mínimo movimiento de Brennan, pero tenía miedo de que no se moviera y esto le dejaba inquieto. No por fuera, ya que éste parecía una estatua pegado al cristal, pero por dentro, por dentro, su corazón estaba gritando de desespero e impotencia.

Vamos, mi amor, reacciona, por favor, reacciona.

Vamos, Huesos, no me hagas esto. Repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo…

Dentro de la oficina, Cam le daba una primera asistencia antes de despertarla, le miró la cabeza para ver si había algo que le provocase aquel desmayo, un golpe o algo que pusiera en riesgo a Brennan si la despertaba, pero no había nada. Le midió el pulso, estaba bajo, pero nada fuera de lo normal para un desmayo, luego cogió alcohol y mojó una gasa, lo aproximó a al rostro de Brennan haciendo que ella respirara el fuerte olor.

-Vamos, Dra., reaccione –decía Cam mientras humedecía la gasa con más alcohol y volvía a ponerla frente a la nariz de Brennan, después de un interminable minuto así, Brennan empezó a dar señales de vida, primero desviándose del olor, luego con tos. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se tapó para evadir el desagradable olor.

-Por fin, Dra. -dijo Cam con voz aliviada al ver que ésta reaccionaba. Brennan al oírle la voz abrió los ojos asustados y desorientados, mientras que por impulso llevaba sus manos a su vientre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo aun desorientada por el dolor de su cabeza.

-Se ha desmayado. Le haré unos análisis para determinar que ocasionó esto -dijo volviéndose para coger unas cosas en la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Booth? -preguntó intentando sentarse, pero la cabeza aun le dolía y le hacía imposible sentarse- Ah… me duele la cabeza -dijo volviéndose a acostar.

Cam la miró.

-Es mejor que no se mueva demasiado, le traeré algo para que le alivie el dolor de cabeza, pero evite moverse -dijo volviendo a buscar algo en el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Dónde está Booth? -insistió nuevamente. Cam apuntó hacia el cristal y luego cuando vio que ésta no podía levantarse le ayudo a reclinarse hacia delante para poder ver a Booth.

Brennan le miró, tenía la cara de un niño asustado, el cual necesitaba a su madre. Brennan se quedó quieta mirándolo. Éste, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, deslizó su mano por el cristal como si quisiera tocar a Brennan. Ella lo miró tiernamente y le dio una sonrisa para reconfortarle, luego se volvió a acostar. Booth estiró el cuello buscando seguir mirándola pero no pudo. Brennan se acostó y Cam cogió una liga y se volvió hacia ella.

-Vamos, deme el brazo, Dra. -dijo mostrándole la liga que le iba a atar al brazo. Brennan abrió los ojos nerviosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo encogiendo el brazo.

-Quitarle sangre, el procedimiento normal, ¿o es que tiene miedo? -dijo con una sonrisa.

Brennan respiró hondo y le cedió el brazo, se quedó mirando fijamente a Cam; sabía que si ella hacía el examen descubriría su embarazo y tenía que avisarle, no quería darle la sorpresa a Booth de que todos supieran antes que él.

-Camile, ¿puedo pedirle algo? -dijo en tono bajo.

Cam le dirigió una pequeña mirada sorprendida la Dra., que le llamaba por su nombre de pila y con una apariencia preocupada.

-Claro que sí, Brennan -dijo tranquila, pero sin quitarle ojo a la muestra de sangre que tomaba.

-Es… Cuando mires mis muestras… -Brennan no sabía cómo decírselo y por un momento pensó que si era ya de por sí muy difícil contárselo a Cam, ¿cómo sería contárselo a Booth? Luego respiró hondo- Es un secreto personal -dijo aun sin saber qué decir. Cam terminó de quitarle la sangre y le puso un algodón en la curva del brazo.

-¿Está usted enferma o algo así, Dra.? -dijo seria y nerviosa a la vez.

-No, no es eso, es… Le pido que no grite con lo que le voy a confesar, por favor… -Cam asintió intrigada-... Es-estoy embarazada -dijo como si hubiera hecho algo malo y lo estuviera confesando.

Cam respiró aliviada.

-Por Dios, Dra., me ha dado un susto, por un momento pensé… -Cam habló instintivamente, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó exaltada.

-Cam, no grites -dijo nerviosa.

Cam se controló y miró a Booth, que tenía los ojos enormes al ver que ella se exaltaba tanto, luego bajó la mirada hacia Brennan.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? -dijo sin saber qué tenía que preguntar primero. Brennan sonrió, si Cam se portaba así no quería pensar en Ángela.

-¿Quién? Lógico que Booth. ¿Cómo? -Brennan ante esta pregunta sonrió satisfecha al pensar en la respuesta- ... Pues, Booth es… muy enérgico y no se priva en lo absoluto…

-Dra., creo que estas preguntas no necesitaban respuesta -dijo intentando mantener la compostura ante la sonrisa de Brennan-. ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación? -dijo más seria.

Brennan respiró hondo y pensó un poco.

-Sitúo entre cinco o seis semanas, pero no estoy muy segura de ello -dijo acariciando su vientre.

-¿Lo sabe Seeley?

-No, pienso decírselo cuando tengamos a Parker el próximo fin de semana antes del viaje, por eso te lo cuento, no quiero que nadie excepto tú vea los exámenes que vas a hacer -dijo más seria.

-No se preocupe, Dra., seré discreta -Cam sonrió y cogió una de las manos de Brennan- Felicidades a ambos, se lo merecen.

-Gracias, Cam.

Después de esto Cam salió de la oficina con la muestra de sangre, Booth corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo está Huesos?

-Está despierta pero un poco débil, le voy a buscar algo de comer y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Ok. ¿Puedo? -dijo señalando la puerta. Cam asintió y éste corrió a entrar, pero Cam lo paró.

-Booth... -dijo parándolo. Booth le miró sorprendido- que no se duerma, ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, le he tomado muestras de sangre para analizarlas, pero que no se duerma hasta que yo examine esto -dijo mostrándole las muestras de sangre que llevaba en la mano.

Booth asintió y entró en la oficina. Brennan estaba de espaldas a la puerta con las dos manos en el vientre, Booth se acercó despacio como si temiera el contacto con los ojos de Brennan.

-Hola -dijo en un tono bajo. Brennan giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró, tenía sus pequeños ojos marrones más dilatados de lo normal.

-Hola -dijo mirándolo cariñosamente.

Ninguno sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer, si abrazarse o si quedarse lejos. Booth se sentó en el centro de mesa al lado de Brennan, sus ojos parecían temerosos, la miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó con la voz preocupada. Brennan extendió su mano a él.

-Ven aquí -dijo dejando espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

-No, Huesos, puedo hacerte daño.

-Booth, siéntate aquí -dijo seria. Él obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

Brennan le sonrió, pero él sólo se dedicó a mirarla. Brennan reclinó la cabeza desaprobando que él no le sonriera, pero Booth estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo así que ella extendió los brazos abiertos hacia él.

-Ven -dijo en tono suave. Booth dudó un poco pero no podía más, estaba aterrorizado, se reclinó sobre ella y le abrazó. Brennan lo acorraló en su cuello y le envolvió con los brazos, sintió las lágrimas calientes que caían de los ojos de Booth sobre su piel, parecía un niño asustado que acababa de tener una pesadilla y había ido en busca de su madre para que lo consolara. Lo mantuvo así, acariciando su pelo mientras él intentaba controlar su desespero.

-Estoy bien, Booth, estoy aquí -dijo susurrando cariñosamente.

Booth levantó la vista para mirarla, los ojos de ella brillaban ante la tristeza que veía en los de él.

-Brennan, no sabes cómo me asustaste, pensé…

Brennan puso un dedo sobre la boca de él para que no siguiera martirizándose.

-Lo sé, ¿ok?, pero estoy bien, ¿o piensas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácil? -dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Booth suspiró. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Hace minutos estaba fría como un bloque de hielo y ahora le sonreía tan cálidamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Te quiero, Brennan, y me preocupo, sabes como soy, sabes…

Brennan le atrajo el rostro y lo besó enamoradamente para que callara. Booth le devolvió el beso, no quería soltarse de los labios de ella así que la abrazo más fuerte pero le apretó y Brennan se separó al instante.

-¡Ah! -gimió por la fuerza con que Booth le apretaba. Éste la soltó de inmediato.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte…

Brennan volvió a buscar su boca y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No es nada, sólo que me duele la cabeza y si me brazas con fuerza me duele.

-Cam dijo que no podías dormirte hasta que averigüe si el golpe que recibiste no te afectará en nada -dijo sentándose. Brennan siguió acostada.

-Sí, ya sabía que no podía dormir, pero puedo comer -dijo tentadora.

Booth sonrió.

-Brennan, no creo que sea buen momento -dijo mirando hacia afuera y luego a ella, que le sonreía fascinada.

-No decía ese tipo de comida, Booth, digo comida de verdad -dijo sonriendo aunque al hacerlo le doliera más la cabeza pero quería ver a Booth más relajado así que se esforzaba para ocultar su dolor.

-Cam dijo que te iba a traer algo de comer, pero con el caos que hay allá fuera no creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te vaya a traer algo de comer? -dijo aproximándose más a ella. Brennan asintió y le besó volviendo a prenderle sus brazos- Vengo ahora, ¿vale? -dijo soltándose y poniéndose de pie.

-No tardes -dijo mirándolo salir.

Afuera la alarma ya no sonaba, pero las puertas seguían cerradas. Booth buscó a Cam con la mirada y la distinguió cerca de la oficina donde se había producido la explosión. Después de que Booth saliera del despacho de Brennan, Sully, que estaba atento a que hiciera esto, entró en él. Brennan seguía acostada mirando hacia el techo pero sintió que alguien entraba así que miró pensando que era Booth que volvía, pero no, era Sully. Él se aproximó y se sentó en el mismo sitio que Booth cuando entró en la oficina.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Tempe? –dijo en tono preocupado pero no con las mismas facciones de preocupación que tenía Booth.

-Bien, sólo un poco aturdida por un golpe que me di en la cabeza pero estoy bien -dijo con una sonrisa cordial.

Sully también sonrió.

-Booth estaba muy preocupado, cuando lo vi salir pensé que había pasado algo –mintió. Quería estar a solas con ella y veía en esto una oportunidad de mostrarle que aun la quería.

-No, Booth ha ido a traerme algo de comer y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Booth y tú parecen más unidos que nunca.

-Sí. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá fuera? -dijo cambiando de asunto ya que no quería hablar de su relación con Booth a Sully.

-Cam está intentando poner orden en las cosas, ha llamado a los servicios de toxicología para que indiquen si hay riesgos de contaminación y hasta que esté todo resuelto no podremos abrir las puertas.

-¿Hodgins y Murray?

-Murray está con unas internas que lo cuidan demasiado bien -dijo sonriendo, Brennan también rió-, Hodgins está más irritado, pero Ángela lo está cuidando, al parecer se hizo un corte en el brazo justo sobre un tatuaje y está muy molesto por eso -dijo sin saber muy bien el motivo del enfado de Hodgins.

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Alguien más ha resultado herido?

-No, pero el polvo de huesos está por todos lados y no se sabe cuánto afectará esto a todos. Dijiste que tenías hambre, ¿no? -dijo también para cambiar de asunto.

-Sí, Booth está tratando de conseguirme algo de comer.

-Tengo esto, si quieres -dijo sacando un emparedado del bolsillo de su camisa.

-No, gracias Sully, esperaré a que venga Booth -dijo firmemente, no quería nada de Sully, era su amigo, pero Booth era más importante que él, y no quería que volviera a estar celoso.

-Vamos, Tempe, ¿sabes cómo están las cosas allá fuera? Todo lo que traiga Booth puede estar contaminado o algo por el estilo. Sólo es un sándwich, no hará daño a nadie -dijo persuasivo.

En verdad Sully tenía razón, si afuera estaba lleno de polvo y restos de lo que provocó la explosión, cualquier cosa podría estar llena de contaminantes. A Booth no le importará, sólo es un emparedado. Pensó para sí Brennan, luego miró a su vientre de forma disimulada, muchísimas veces había pasado el día sin comer, pero ahora ya no era solo ella, era su bebé.

-Gracias -dijo recibiendo el sándwich y poniéndose un poco más sentada, ya que su cabeza daba vueltas al hacer movimientos bruscos. Sully sonrió.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, sabes que haría todo por ti -dijo llevando su mano al rostro de ella para acariciarle. Brennan hizo un movimiento con la cabeza impidiendo que él siguiera, después le miró seria.

-No. Sully, estoy con alguien -dijo dudando al principio pero muy firme al final. Sully se sorprendió.

-No lo sabía -dijo como nervioso pero luego se repuso.

-Lo sé, por este motivo te lo digo, no quiero que pienses que entre tú y yo volverá a haber algo -dijo sincera hacia él ya que no quería que entre ambos hubiera nada más que una amistad.

-Vaya, y… ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado? -dijo con una sonrisa un poco desilusionada, pero Brennan desvío la mirada y no dijo nada, no porque no quería decirlo sino porque no sabía si Booth deseaba que Sully lo supiera- Creo que la respuesta es no. Pues no me queda más que felicitarte, ¿no? -dijo sonriendo.

Brennan le miró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sully.

-No hay por qué agradecer, somos amigos, ¿no? -dijo dolido pero aun sonriendo.

-Sí -dijo mientras asentía.

Sully quería sentirla al menos por última vez así que tentó la suerte.

-¿Un abrazo de amigos? -dijo ya con los brazos abiertos y no esperó respuesta, se aproximó rápido y la abrazó.

Brennan se petrificó pero luego le abrazó, era su amigo así que no vio nada de malo en ello. Él la mantuvo en sus brazos un tiempo muy largo, luego se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Brennan sonreía ingenuamente.

-Espero que seas feliz con el afortunado -mintió, ya que lo que hizo después de esto era totalmente lo contrario: Sully se aproximó demasiado rápido con intención de besarla, Brennan giró un poco el rostro pero él alcanzo a rozar sus labios en los de ella y darle un beso en el centro de la boca.

-Huesos, no encontré nada más que…

.

* * *

><p>ESTE FIC LE PERTENECE a DAYANE SILVA, y BONES y SUS PERSONAJES a HART HANSON Y FOX.<p>

* * *

><p>Aggg Sully sacó las garras! Otra vez, Booth los vuelve a atrapar en una escena bastante comprometedora. Y aunque "no es lo parece" suene bastante usado, en verdad sí es "no es lo que parece" en este caso.<p>

Cam ya sabe sobre su embarazo, pero les aseguro que EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER porque hay algo que va a sorprender a todas!

Miles de Gracias por sus rr :)

Nos leemos prontito!

Berry


	48. Niveles Elevados

**Capítulo 48**

****.

* * *

><p><strong>NIVELES ELEVADOS<strong>

****.

_-Huesos, no encontré nada más que…_ -Booth se detuvo totalmente ante aquella escena; Sully estaba aferrado al cuerpo de Brennan, cuando ella se percató de la voz de Booth lo alejó de inmediato. Sully se separó con una sonrisa que cautivaba, sintió a Brennan incómoda y pensó que eso era porque ella aun sentía algo por él.

Booth se quedó quieto, tenía ganas de pegarle a Sully, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Brennan miró a Booth, sus ojos brillaban de rabia contenida y el brillo de los celos disminuía cualquier duda de que no hubiera visto lo que había hecho Sully. Booth respiró hondo al ver a Sully venir en su dirección.

-No quise incomodar -dijo conteniendo sus ganas de matar a Sully. El aludido sonrió.

-No incomodas, ya me iba -dijo sonriendo-. Sólo vine a ver como estaba Temp.

-Pues creo que se ve muy bien -dijo irónico mirando a Brennan con una triste y fulminante mirada. Brennan bajó la suya y se giró para ocultar su dolor ante la indirecta irónica de Booth.

-Vaya, Booth, como lo dices parece hasta que estás algo celoso de mi presencia -dijo confundido y a la ves de burla. Booth suspiró para poder relajase pero no pudo.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo? ¿Con celos? ¿De Huesos?, creo que has tomado demasiado sol, Sully.

El tono de voz de Booth era cada vez más irónico. Brennan lo oyó decir esto y le miró decepcionada, clavó su mirada en la de él durante unos segundos y luego volvió a girarla.

-No he tomado demasiado sol, Booth, pero sé escoger lo que es bueno en esta vida -dijo adoptando la misma ironía.

Booth dio dos pasos hacia él y le levantó la mano. Por un momento Sully temió que lo golpeara, pero resultó que Booth sólo le dio dos palmadas en el hombro.

-Espero que no te equivoques en tus elecciones -dijo más irónico que antes y luego se fue en dirección a Brennan.

Sully sonrió y se giró a él.

-Créeme amigo, sé muy bien lo que quiero -se giró Sully a la salida.

Brennan miró a Booth después de estas palabras, su mirada la fulminaba. Él se aproximó a donde estaba ella pero del otro lado del centro de mesa, suspiró molesto mientras la observaba. Brennan bajó la mirada y se giró hacia él poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-¿Trajiste la pastilla? -dijo con la mirada baja. Booth suspiró otra vez enfadado.

-Sí, también traje una manzana pero veo que ya no te hará falta -dijo con el mismo tono irónico que había usado con Sully.

Brennan lo miró, ahora era ella quien le fulminaba con la mirada, sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto pero no de hablarle de forma tan arrogante. Booth miró el bocadillo que ella tenía en las manos y luego a ella, que tenía la mirada encendida y los ojos vibrantes.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora volvemos a dejar atrás la monogamia? –dijo aun más arrogante.

Brennan balanceó la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas, Booth? -dijo intentando contener la furia que ya se apoderaba de ella.

-¿De qué hablo? Hablo de Sully, hablo de lo que acabo de ver, Brennan -dijo levantando el tono de voz.

-No sé lo que crees que acabas de ver pero, sea lo que sea, no es lo que estás pensando…

-Ah, sí, no es lo que pienso. Vamos, Brennan, esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo, la típica que usan las mujeres que están…

Booth estaba furioso pero se privó de las últimas palabras, pero ella quería escucharlas.

-¿Que están qué, Booth?, ¿que están acostándose con otro? ¿Es eso, Booth?, ¿crees que me estoy acostando con Sully? ¿Es eso lo que crees, Booth? -dijo alterando la voz.

-No, pero… -Booth buscó palabras pero no las tenías, la miró decepcionado y bajó la mirada enseguida- ¿Sabes qué?, tómate tu pastilla, yo voy a ver cómo están las cosas afuera -dijo poniendo las pastillas sobre la mesa y junto a ellas la manzana, luego se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.

-Booth…

Lo llamó desesperada para intentar que él retrocediera pero éste no lo hizo, se marchó sin más, sin decirle ni al menos si volvería. Brennan se tomó la pastilla maldiciendo cada segundo que Sully entró en aquel sitio y aun más que fuese tan estúpida para no ver que él estaba intentando seducirla. Se apoyó hacia atrás en el sofá y se quedó quieta esperando a que la medicina hiciera efecto, miró la mesa, la manzana de Booth y el sándwich de Sully, miró su vientre, su pequeño pedía desesperado algo de comer, siguió mirándolos unos momentos más y luego cogió la manzana de Booth, suspiró al mirarla. ¿Dónde ha conseguido él ésta manzana? Pensó para sí, luego pensó en el caos que parecía estar fuera de la oficina y en todo lo que tuvo que hacer él para conseguir aquella pequeña manzana. Empezó a comerla de buen agrado, sintiendo como su cabeza estaba más relajada, se puso de pie, tomó el bocadillo y lo que sobró de la manzana y salió decidida hacia fuera. Lo buscó, estaba al lado de Cam ayudándola a aislar el sitio de la explosión, caminó a pasos apurados hacia él y se detuvo cuando lo tuvo delante de ella. Booth estaba de espaldas.

-Booth -dijo en un bajo tono. Booth respiró hondo al oír la voz de ella tras de él, estaba enojado y no quería pelear con ella allí.

-Temperance, no ahora -dijo sin mirarla. Brennan dio un paso más cerca de él, se veía que estaba enojado sólo por el hecho de llamarla por su nombre.

-Booth, mírame -le pidió con un deje de niña. Él suspiró. "¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan difícil evitarla?". Se giró y se encontró en sus ojos azules que le miraban más tenaces que nunca.

-¿Qué deseas, Temperance? -dijo sin intentar disfrazar que estaba enojado.

Brennan le cogió una mano y puso en ella el sándwich de Sully y en su otra mano puso lo que sobro de la manzana. Booth le miraba desconcertado, ella le dirigió una mirada obstinada y esperó que le hablara.

-¿Qué significa esto, Huesos? -preguntó confundido, el bocadillo de Sully estaba intacto pero la manzana había sido comida hasta dejar solo su tallo y las semillas.

-Significa que sé muy bien lo que quiero, y espero que tú también -dijo obstinada, luego se giró salió de allí.

Booth se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. Observó su mano. "Sabía muy bien lo que quería". Se había comido la manzana que él le había traído y el emparedado seguía intacto, no evitó sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ella. La observó marcharse, "la Dra. Brennan y siempre su tan testaruda Huesos" dijo en su mente, luego se giró a una papelera y tiro allí lo que le había dado, tanto el emparedado como los restos de la manzana para luego volver a lo que hacía.

Brennan pasó el resto del día ayudando a Hodgins a buscar lo que provocó la explosión, también analizó algunos de los huesos que fueron removidos intactos de la sala donde se produjo el incidente. Eran las 8 p.m. cuando el equipo de toxicología llegó sólo para decirles que tenían que pasar la noche allí, que por no saber el motivo del incidente ni lo que podría generar al abrirse las puertas, todos tendrían que permanecer allí, les trajeron comida y sacos de dormir. Cam contó y ordenó por nombre cada persona que se encontraba en el edificio, unos se repartieron y se fueron a descansar en sus sacos de dormir en las oficinas que podían, otros como Hodgins siguieron trabajando, Brennan estuvo con Ángela hasta pasadas las doce, luego se fue a su despacho, Sully se dispuso a descansar junto a unos en la plataforma de arriba del edificio, Cam se quedó organizando lo que podía en esta situación. Eran las 2 a.m. cuando Brennan decidió acostarse en el mueble, el día había sido muy largo, después de todo, se acostó y se envolvió con una cobija, intentó despejar la mente de lo que podría haberle pasado a aquellos niños pero no podía, cuanto más lo intentaba más le daban vueltas las preguntas sin respuestas. Se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Booth transitó todo el día por el laboratorio pero no le habló en ningún momento después de lo de la manzana. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando él entró en la oficina de ella, la observó de lejos, parecía dormida así que se acercó y se puso de rodillas delante de ella, suspiró al verla así, era tan vulnerable cuando dormía, como si no temiera que le hiciesen daño. "Hacer daño", él le había hecho daño cuando dudó de ella, se aproximó y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Sabes que no estoy dormida? -dijo al sentirlo y le miró con los ojos muy tiernos. Booth sólo le miró.

-Pero parecías -dijo dejando de acariciarla, Brennan le cogió la mano antes que él pudiera alejarla.

-¿Aun estás molesto conmigo? -preguntó con una mirada triste.

-No estoy molesto, pero me puse celoso de Sully y tú -dijo levantándose y soltándole la mano. Brennan se sentó en el sofá y él sobre el centro de mesa, uno delante del otro.

-No tengo nada con Sully, ya te lo dije, no sé que hacer para que me creas -dijo apenada. Booth suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-No es necesario que hagas nada, Huesos, yo soy el que se pone celoso, no…

Brennan se aproximó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para luego darle un beso tierno. Booth le correspondió lentamente, ella se separó, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sully es mi pasado, tú mismo lo sabes, me conoces mejor que nadie, estoy contigo, es contigo que duermo cada noche, contigo me siento bien, solo tú… -dijo llenando sus ojos con lágrimas. Booth la abrazó con fuerza y relajó los tensos músculos.

-Te quiero Brennan -dijo en su oído, luego la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? -preguntó al sentarse.

-No, es mejor para ti que duermas sola, el sofá es muy pequeño y te sentirás incómoda si estamos los dos apretados en él -dijo más tranquilo y con una mirada más suave hacia ella.

Brennan sonrió.

-Sabes que es más incómodo dormir si no estás y además de eso no pretendo dormir a tu lado -dijo sonriendo más ampliamente. Booth balanceó la cabeza, "ésta era su Huesos siempre con sus nada sutiles insinuaciones" pensó para sí.

-Es mejor que no -dijo aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de quedarse, pero Brennan había pasado un mal día, pensó que era mejor para ella que durmiera sola, cosa que Brennan no quería.

-¡Booth! Llevamos días sin tocarnos, quiero estar contigo –dijo implorando. Booth sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Sabes? -dijo cogiendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos-... Yo también quiero estar contigo -dijo atrayéndola para besarla. Brennan se dejó llevar por el beso, poco a poco fue girándose y acostando a Booth en el sofá, éste no quería separarse de ella así que aún con miedo por su desmayo siguió el beso. El beso se encendió más a medida que los dos cuerpos se juntaban, ella se separó y le quitó la hebilla del cinturón mientras él le miraba apasionadamente, cuando la hebilla salió ella volvió a acostarse sobre él, los besos fulminaban ambos cuerpos, las caricias estaban cada vez más acentuadas, el caso se difumino en la mente de Brennan que ahora lo único que pensaba era en no pensar en nada y dejar a su cuerpo ser guiado por él. Booth empezó a quitarle la camisa, Brennan ya tenía la de él totalmente desabotonada, los besos iban de lentos a fogosos en un instante. Booth estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa cuando Cam tocó la puerta.

-Dra., ¿está usted ahí? -preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Booth tenía con una mano rodeando a Brennan por dentro de la camisa ya desabrochada mientras que la otra adentraba por su cabello haciendo presión para que los labios de ella no se separaran de los suyos.

-Ni se te ocurra contestar -dijo entre besos.

Brennan sonrió.

-No pretendía hacerlo -dijo mordiéndole los labios. Booth la aferró más a él y siguieron besándose.

-Dra., sé que está ahí, voy a entrar –entró Cam pero se tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras se dirigía frente al sofá. Booth colocó la cobija rápidamente sobre él y Brennan al oír a Cam, y siguieron con los besos bajo ésta.

-Bueno, sé que deben estar muy ocupados… -dijo aún con sus ojos tapados.

Brennan paró y le miró sacando sólo la cabeza de la sábana. Booth siguió besándole el cuello.

-Pero allá afuera hay mucha gente que no sabe de su acto de emparejamiento, así que les recomiendo que se controlen y que cierren las persianas de la oficina -dijo girándose y saliendo. Brennan sonrió.

-Gracias Cam -dijo y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la manta buscando la boca de Booth, que le marcaba el cuello mientras intentaba de todas las maneras humanamente posibles quitarle la camisa.

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba… -dijo Cam desde la puerta y se giró sin mirarlos- no deben hacerlo, puede que les perjudique la salud el respirar con agitación en el aire polvoroso del laboratorio y los sistemas de filtración de aire no están encendidos -dijo marchándose finalmente. Brennan y Booth pararon al instante, ambos se miraron con sorpresa y desespero, sus respiraciones ya estaban muy agitadas pero las palabras de Cam cortaron todo el clima anterior.

-¿Crees que puede ser verdad lo que dijo? -preguntó con ganas de oír que era una tontería, pero no fue lo que oyó.

-Puede que sí… -dijo con cara disgustada mordiéndose los labios rojizos por los besos de Booth- Es muy probable que el aumento de los ritmos cardiacos durante el acto nos haga respirar más del aire contaminado y nos pueda provocar asfixia, un paro cardiaco, un…

-Ya he entendido, Huesos, ya comprendo -dijo callándola con un dedo en su boca, ella estaba sobre él, ambos con las camisas ya desabotonadas y sentían la piel uno del otro tan caliente como agitada, se miraron un largo tiempo sin decir nada, sólo intentando controlarse.

-¿Qué hacemos? -dijo mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para parar las ganas de volver a la anterior agitación.

-No lo sé, tú eres la científica -dijo apenado, llevaban tres días sin tocarse y sus cuerpos así de anhelantes eran irresistibles.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerte el amor -dijo notándose la agitación en su voz y con su cuerpo desesperado por tener que controlarse.

-Yo también, mi amor, pero te has desmayado y no te conviene la agitación, es mejor que…

Brennan no quería parar así que optó por lo más fácil, seguir y esperar a que Booth no la parase, le besó con muchísima fuerza como si quisiera arrancarle los labios mientras volvía a deslizar sus manos por el pecho de él arañándolo lentamente. El beso desconcentró a Booth, que con esto empezó a animarse nuevamente resbalando sus manos por la espalda de ella. Los besos calientes eran cada vez más sacadores de aire dejando a ambos con las respiraciones agitadas. Brennan soltó un suspiro fuerte para respirar mientras él bajaba por su cuello, pero Booth al oírlo se separó de inmediato y le miró, estaba agitada, demasiado sólo para el principio de las caricias, la cogió del rostro y la miró, estaba muy sudada y agitada, no se quedaba quieta. "Bueno, Brennan nunca se queda quieta", pensó para sí, pero no de esa forma.

-Mi amor, ¿te sientes bien? -dijo preocupado. Brennan buscó la boca de él desesperada.

-Hum -asintió mientras le besaba apasionadamente. Booth separó su boca de la de ella y la miró detalladamente. "No, no está bien" pensó viendo que su agitación era demasiada aún para Brennan.

-No, Huesos, mírate, estás demasiado excitada -dijo intentando pararla. Brennan lo miró extrañada y sonrió.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que esté? -dijo pícara intentando volver a besarlo. Booth la miró serio y la detuvo.

-No, no tiene gracia, Huesos, es mejor que dejemos esto aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -dijo extrañada.

-Porque sí. Voy a llamar a Cam para que mire si tienes fiebre o algo, te veo demasiado caliente -dijo saliendo de debajo de ella. Brennan intentó detenerlo.

-Booth, es sólo excitación, yo sé cómo curarme -dijo cogiéndolo del rostro y besándolo fulminante, ambos respiraban agitados.

-No, Huesos, por favor no insistas, primero está tu salud -dijo soltándola y marchándose.

Brennan se dejó caer en el sofá enfadada por el comportamiento protector de él, suspiró controlando la agitación y reclamó en tono bajo:

-Booth, es por el embarazo -dijo sin saber si reír o si llorar de rabia con las benditas hormonas de su cuerpo, luego siguió acostada, no tardó mucho y volvió Booth acompañado de Cam.

-¿Dra., se siente bien? -dijo en tono preocupado. Era lo que le faltaba a Brennan, uno preocupado por no saber lo que le pasaba, y la otra por saberlo.

-Sí Cam, estoy bien, Booth es un exagerado -dijo sentándose.

-No exagero, Brennan. Mírala Cam, ¿no la ves como demasiado cansada? -dijo apuntando a Brennan. Cam en este momento percibió lo que estaba pasando, ambos estaban agitados y Brennan estaba embarazada así que como Booth no lo sabía pensaba que era por lo de la explosión, respiró hondo y se levantó.

-Ya sé qué pasa aquí -dijo poniéndose seria. Booth abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Brennan que lo miraba de la misma forma, luego miraron a Cam.

-¿Sí? –preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Sí. Y de verdad, ustedes perecen adolescentes, mire Dra., sabe muy bien lo que pasó y le advierto que se controle hasta que sus exámenes estén concluidos…

-Ves, Huesos, te lo dije -dijo como un niño. Cam y Brennan lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Y tú, Seeley, podrías controlarte también, te conozco y sé que este juego es de dos así que cuídala y no intentes nada, ¿me oyes? -dijo enfadada. Booth asintió, Cam miró a Brennan que también asintió, y luego se fue de allí.

Cuando se fue, Brennan empezó a reírse y Booth puso una cara de avergonzado, fue junto a las persianas para cerrarlas y luego se sentó al lado de ella, Brennan reía contagiosamente y lo miró. Booth le miraba serio, pero al ver su sonrisa no evitó reírse también, después de un tiempo más relajados él la abrazó.

-¿Ves lo que provocas? -dijo sonriendo como un niño. Brennan puso cara de sorprendida.

-Ah, que yo sepa, fuiste tú el que llamó a Cam, te dije que no tenía nada -dijo sonriendo, luego juntó su frente con la de él y le besó. Brennan aún estaba excitada y las hormonas del embarazo le hacían volverse loca si no tenía lo que quería, pero Booth estaba asustado por no saber el motivo de su desmayo así que la paró.

-No, Huesos, es mejor para ti que no sigamos.

-Pero… -dijo insistente.

-No hay peros, hasta que sepa lo que te pasa no vamos a hacerlo -dijo serio. Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Booth, no me pasa nada -dijo enfadándose por su protección hacia ella.

-Brennan, por favor, mi amor, no te quiero hacer daño, no insistas -dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Brennan le miró, se veía que él estaba preocupado y además de esto estaba apenado por no poder hacer el amor con ella, volvió a juntar su frente con la de él.

-¿Pero te quedas conmigo? -dijo con ojos de niña. Booth le miró y suspiró.

-Brennan… -dijo desesperado por no saber cómo hacerla entender que lo que tenía podría ser grave.

-Sólo a dormir, te lo juro -dijo alejándose de él. Booth sonrió.

-Sólo a dormir, nada más.

Brennan sonrió, le había ganado, como siempre. Booth se acostó y la acomodó en su pecho, Brennan exigió que él desabotonara su camiseta con la excusa de que estaría más caliente y el laboratorio era muy frío. Booth accedió a su petición muy a gusto con ella, por fin ella se acomodó y se durmió, ya eran las 4:30 a.m., Brennan durmió tranquila al tener el cuerpo de él a su lado pero también se movió muchísimo, Booth casi no pudo dormir con ella moviéndose de un lado a otro. Eran las 6:40 de la mañana cuando ella finalmente se quedó quieta, pero porque él la envolvió con las piernas y luego la ató con los brazos por dentro de su camisa de tal forma que sus dedos quedaron por debajo del sujetador de ella como si él pensara en desabrochárselo, pegó su frente a la de ella de forma en que sus mejilla estaban unidas.

* * *

><p>*<em>ESTE FIC le pertenece a DAYANE SILVA y Bones Y SUS PERSONAJES A HART HANSON y FOX.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Sorry por lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad en publicar otra vez, pero las vacaciones se me han acabado y ps no me queda mucho tiempo. <em>

_Sé que soy re mala, porque les había asegurado que este capítulo no se lo podían perder por una sorpresa, pero no conté con que el capítulo original saliera muy largo y ps para no tardar tanto en actualizar solo subi una parte del capitulo, pero pronto subo la otra, la noticia bomba_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, por sus bellos y muy cómicos reviews,y pues ya ven que de tanto maldecir a Sully, Brennan terminó contagiándose también y maldiciéndolo como ustedes_ :_D_

_Sin más, gracias también por agregar el fic a favoritos y folows, bye!_


	49. El amor más bonito

**Capítulo 49**

.

* * *

><p><strong>EL AMOR MÁS BONITO<strong>

.

Brennan empezó a despertar, sintió cómo Booth la envolvía, su respiración le calentaba la mejilla izquierda con delicadeza, sonrió al sentirle. Ella apartó un poco el rostro y le miró, dormía plácido, acercó su mano al rostro de él y empezó a acariciarlo despacio, su barba estaba crecida y le rozaba en los dedos dándole una sensación apacible. Booth lo sintió y se movió atrayéndola más a él, Brennan juntó sus labios a los de él y siguió acariciando su barbilla perdida en sus sentimientos hacia él, pensaba en lo que vivió y estaba viviendo y cómo le agradaba la nueva forma de estar con su compañero sin darse cuenta de que había despertado a Booth que en este momento la mirada amorosamente, sin que ella al menos se percatara de ello ya que estaba tan aturdida por sus pensamientos que no veía nada más que su mano acariciando la barbilla de él. Booth después de un tiempo mirándola quieto decidió despertarla de su deslumbramiento dándole un tierno beso, Brennan se sobresaltó al sentirlo y le miró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusté? -dijo riéndose de su cara de susto. Brennan agitó la cabeza y volvió a acariciarle la barbilla.

-No, pero pensé que dormías -dijo suavemente como si estuviera ensoñada.

-Y lo estaba, pero… -Booth giró el rostro y besó la mano que le acariciaba- ... esta manita no se queda quieta.

-Perdón -dijo apartando la mano.

-No, no pares, me gustan tus caricias matinales -dijo quitando la mano de dentro de su camisa, tomando la de ella para ponerla de nuevo en su babilla, luego se puso él a acariciarle. Brennan le miró sonriente por su reacción.

-Ha crecido -dijo deslizando sus dedos desde la oreja de él hasta la boca.

-Sí, no es que tengamos demasiado tiempo los últimos días como para relajarnos y darnos uno de esos baños que nos gusta -dijo sonriendo tristemente. Brennan le rozó los labios con las puntas de los dedos.

-Ya tendremos tiempo, ¿sí?, el caso es difícil y no es tan… tan fácil de llevar como los demás.

-Sientes compasión por esos niños, ¿no? -dijo al ver su tono de voz tan decaído al hablar del caso.

-No. Siempre he podido con esto, Booth, pero en los últimos días las cosas son distintas y no sé… tengo miedo por algo que no logro descifrar qué es -dijo respirando profundamente en una reacción nada igualada a las anteriores de ella. Booth le observó con cuidado antes de decirle algo, pero no sabía bien qué decirle, así que sólo la abrazó y dijo lo que sentía dentro.

-Te quiero -dijo en un susurro. Brennan se hundió en el cuello de él por un momento, luego se alejó y buscó la boca de él dándole un cálido beso, mientras lo besaba se fue cambiando de posición quedando con mitad del cuerpo de él sobre ella.

-Hazme el amor -dijo entre besos la frase de muchas mañanas y noches de los dos, Booth se alejó de su boca y le miró apenado.

-Bren, y si…

Brennan calló su boca con un dedo muy delicadamente.

-Hazlo -dijo en un susurro apenas audible para los dos.

Booth le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y luego buscó la boca de ella con pasión. Los besos empezaron a tomar fuerza y se desenvolvieron en caricias de cómplices, de amantes que se deseaban mutuamente durante mucho tiempo. Brennan se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa de él ya que se encontraba desabrochada de tal forma que la espalda de él se quedó al descubierto pero el frio de aquella oficina no afectaba el calor termal de ambos cuerpos. Él se puso a la tarea de desabotonarle la camisa a ella, los besos de Booth bajaron al torso de ella, luego después de deshacerse de la camisa de Brennan, ella lo retenía con fuerza haciendo que no parase con sus caricias. El sujetador desapareció y Brennan le desabrochó el pantalón que se bajó un poco dejando el bóxer de él al descubierto. Booth empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón muy despacio. Justo en ese momento Ángela tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-Cariño, soy yo, Ángela.

Brennan estaba tan absorta en los deseos con Booth que no le oyó, como tampoco Booth. Ángela, que no obtenía respuesta, decidió entrar, con lo que había pasado antes con Brennan tuvo miedo de que le pasara algo ahora.

-Bren, cariñ… ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!... -dijo al ver la escena de los dos. Booth la oyó y le miró asustado, cogió la manta lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió a él y a Brennan que ya estaba casi desnuda.

-¡Ángela! -gritó furioso por lo que había hecho. Ángela que hasta ahora estaba parada mirándolos reaccionó y se volteó.

-Perdón, pensé que… ¡ah!... -Ángela no pudo aguantar, empezó a reírse descontrolada. Booth miró a Brennan bajo la manta que intentaba controlar su respiración agitada y al oír las risadas de Ángela sacó la cabeza fuera de la manta.

-¡Ángela! -dijo tan furiosa como Booth antes. Ángela intentó contenerse.

-Perdón, es que…pensé que Cam les había dicho lo del sexo…

-Estamos haciendo el amor, no sexo, Ángela, vete.

Las palabras de Brennan hicieron que Booth soltara una leve sonrisa y se acostara hacia un lado, pero a Ángela le hicieron más gracia.

-Ya cariño, pero es que…

Ángela empezó a reír descontrolada. Brennan suspiró rendida.

-Ángela… -dijo en un tono desanimado. Booth sacó la cabeza afuera y le miró, Brennan tenía cara desolada por la interrupción de Ángela. La susodicha se controló, un poco.

-Está bien, sólo vine a avisarte, avisarles, que el desayuno ha traído toxico... No, los de toxicología han traído el desayuno… -rió un poco pero al instante se recompuso- Si es que quieren reponer fuerzas -dijo echándose a reír nuevamente.

-Ángela, ya basta, ¡vete! -dijo Booth con una voz grave. Ángela se controló.

-Ya me voy, sólo una cosita más… -dijo y se giró sonriendo-... Me encantan los ositos de tu bóxer, tigre -dijo riéndose.

-¡Ángela, vete ya! –dijeron ambos enfadados.

Ángela salió de la oficina riéndose como nunca, Brennan respiró hondo y se hundió en el sofá, Booth hizo lo mismo pero en el cuello de ella, se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, sus respiraciones ya eran tranquilas, cuando Brennan cortó el silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -dijo acariciándole el pelo. Booth levantó la vista a ella.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos y salir a desayunar -dijo apenado, sería el cuarto día sin poder hacer el amor con ella y esto no le gustaba. Brennan suspiró.

-Está bien -dijo triste y se dispuso a vestirse. Se quedaron callados todo el tiempo, cuando estaban vestidos y por salir de la oficina Booth la tomó del brazo y le condujo hasta delante de él.

-Tendremos más tiempo para nosotros cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿vale? -dijo rozándole los labios de ella. Brennan suspiró.

-Lo sé, sólo que tenía ganas de hacerlo y Ángela… -soltó un bufido- ¿Crees que nos dejarán ir de aquí hoy?

-No lo sé, tú eres la científica, pero espero que sí -dijo dándole un pequeño beso. Brennan se puso a reír y le atrapó los labios inferiores-. Huesos, tenemos que ir a desayunar, tienes que comer algo -dijo soltándose los labios. Brennan le dio un pequeño beso y se giró.

-Bueno, vámonos -dijo saliendo y llevándolo tomado de la mano. Booth sonrió, siempre era él el que la llevaba así y ahora ella lo hacía de igual forma. Brennan se dirigió a donde estaban los demás, Hodgins estaba de espaldas hablando con Ángela delante de las escaleras de la plataforma donde habían dejado el desayuno los de toxicología, Ángela se percató que venían en dirección a ellos y no evitó no comentar.

-Vaya parejita, por fin deciden comer algo además de carnes sudorosas -dijo con picardía y una gran sonrisa. Brennan le miró y sonrió recordando su comentario sobre la ropa interior de Booth.

-Ángela, dejémoslo aquí, pues tú y Hodgins no sé si fueron tan indiferentes -dijo un Booth muy seguro de sí, se aferró al cuerpo de Brennan abrazándola por detrás.

-Tranquilo, tigre, que aquí todos tenemos necesidades, ¿no es verdad, mi amor? -dijo abrazando a Hodgins que la recibió con un tierno beso de quien había pasado una muy animada noche.

-Claro que sí, cariño -dijo entre besos. En ese momento se aproximó Cam y Sully que venía mirando unos papeles.

-A ver, sepárense un poco, ¿es que no paran ni cuando corremos el riesgo de morir aquí mismo? -dijo una Cam muy cansada. Brennan soltó a Booth de inmediato y se puso hacia un lado intentando disfrazar que estaban abrazados. Booth hizo lo mismo.

-Ay, Cam, ¿no ves que si me muero así moriré feliz? -dijo soltándose de Hodgins.

-Que bien que está aquí, Dra., necesito hablarle, a solas, si puede -dijo enfatizando lo último. Brennan entendió en seguida lo que quería y asintió girándose para salir, Booth la paró.

-Cam, ¿puede ser después?, Bren tiene que comer antes -dijo decidido a hacerla comer. Cam le iba a responder pero Brennan se adelantó.

-No tardaré, Booth, y sé que tengo que comer, no te preocupes, vengo ahora -dijo yéndose. Booth suspiró, no le gustaba el secreto de Brennan y tampoco que no comiera. Cam siguió a Brennan y Ángela las miró celosa.

-¿Qué se traerán estas dos? -dijo con ganas de seguirlas a la oficina.

Su novio sonrió.

-¿Acaso estás celosa de la Dra., Angi? -dijo divertido. Ángela le fulminó con la mirada.

-No son celos, sólo que estas se traen algo escondido y no me gusta -dijo con una mirada dudosa. Hodgins sonrió balanceando la cabeza. Cam y Brennan entraron en la oficina siendo seguidas por miradas nada tranquilas, Cam cerró la puerta tras sí y bajó las persianas.

-Cam, ¿pasa algo grave? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? -dijo dudosa de si era sólo por sus exámenes de sangre.

Cam suspiró.

-Siéntese, hay algo que tenemos que hablar -dijo nerviosa. Brennan se sentó y le miró seria.

-Cam, me asustas. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó temerosa.

Cam se sentó delante de ella y cogió una ficha médica y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tenías de gestación? -dijo moviendo varios papeles y buscando uno en concreto. Brennan le observó pero respondió:

-cinco o seis semanas.

-¿Tienes certeza de esto?

-Claro, Cam -dijo decidida pero temerosa. La patóloga apuntó algo en el papel.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya quedado embarazada antes de este periodo? -preguntó más concreta.

Brennan balanceó la cabeza dudosa.

-No, mis relaciones sexuales con Booth empezaron tres semanas antes pero no quedé embarazada hasta que dejé de tomar precauciones y eso fue hace seis o siete semanas así que el embarazo no es anterior a estas fechas -dijo explicándose.

Cam la miró y asintió.

-¿Frecuencia de las náuseas? -dijo como si fuera una enfermera de cabecera frente a su paciente.

-Los últimos días son muy frecuentes pero evito comer cosas que me provoquen un retroceso en mi metabolismo y me hagan vomitar -dijo muy segura de sí.

-¿Mareos? -preguntó sin mirarla y anotando lo que decía en su papel.

-Tuve muchos desde hace dos o tres semanas, pero se van poniendo en orden, he dejado de ir a karate por eso y por la colocación de mi útero que está evolucionando muy rápido en los últimos días, por eso mis niveles de hormonas aumentan considerablemente y también las náuseas que son muy incómodas pero relevantes. Me dan muchas ganas de ir al baño y el cansancio hace que a veces me quede dormida antes de lo normal, pero, ¿por qué me hace todas estas preguntas? -dijo ya nerviosa.

Cam le miró seria.

-He revisado su historial médico. ¿Tomó usted las primeras pastillas de hormonas cuando intentó quedar embarazada por la inseminación?

-Sí, pero paré de tomarlos cuando Booth despertó y me fui a Guatemala.

-¿Después de esto volvió a tomar los anti conceptivos normalmente? Me refiero a que si no esperó un tiempo para ello.

-Sí, tomé la píldora el día después de tomar una de hormonas. ¿Por qué?

-Sus niveles de progesterona son demasiado altos, y como usted misma dice, está su embarazo evolucionando demasiado rápido… -dijo explicándose. Brennan la detuvo.

-Cam, ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿Está bien mi bebé? -dijo llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

Cam suspiró.

-Está bien pero, exactamente, sus niveles hormonales dicen que no sólo están sanos, sino que son dos -dijo Cam con una cara de sorpresa.

Brennan la miró asustada.

-¿Qué? -dijo incrédula.

Cam sonrió amigablemente.

-Tienes también un nivel elevado de gonadotrofina coriónica HCG son los que provocan más malestares matutinos o durante todo el día, como usted dijo, las náuseas son más incomodas. Todo concuerda, Dra., está usted embarazada de gemelos o mellizos.

.

o.O

* * *

><p><em>Este fic pertenece a Dayane Silva, y Bones no me pertenece tampoco, sino a Hart Hanson su creador y Fox, quien lo llevó a la tv.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alguien por ahí me dijo que podrían ser dos babys, pues le atinó :D, y jaja ya se que a veces las "sorpresas" que digo que hay en el fic no son buenas, pero esta vez si que lo son! :)<em>

_¿Que tal? Ahora que son dos bebés y no uno, se lo contará por fin a Booth? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo..._

_Muchas gracias por agregar el fic alertas, dejar sus rr, que gracias a ustedes ya llegamos al 549, y me emociona mucho saberlo!, que sigan leyendo este fic internacional._

_Muchos saluditos a todas las lectoras._

_Bye!_


	50. Una negligencia

De verdad, no saben cuánto les agradezco todos sus reviews, el que hayan agregado este fic a alertas y favoritos, y que me hayan agregado a mí también a alertas de autor. Gracias!

Lesly, gracias por tu insistencia con el otro fic, jaja pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo.

Mary AStorga: Un capítulo más. Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, chica! GRacias por tu review y espero que no hayan uñas que aguanten para este capítulo.

Lamento no contestar más, pero hace pocos minutos que terminé apenas de hacerles cuantas cositas al capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**PASIÓN SIN CENSURA, AMOR SIN CONDICIÓN**

****.

CAPÍTULO 50

**UNA NEGLIGENCIA**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

-Todo concuerda, Dra., está usted embarazada de gemelos o mellizos.

Las palabras de Cam sonaban en el aire sin ser oídas por Brennan, "Dos" pensaba para sí con un aire de miedo al repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente, no se podía creer, ni al menos imaginar, que dentro de ella no había sólo un ser vivo sino dos.

-Yo sólo quería uno… -susurró para sí misma en una forma de desaliento mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre como si necesitara tocarse para creer lo que Cam acababa de decirle. Su susurro cogió a Cam distraída mientras miraba a las hojas en su mano y le hablaba técnicamente sobre lo que había en su sangre para llevarla a la conclusión de que Brennan estaba embarazada de gemelos, pero al oírla la miró desconcertada, el rostro de Brennan parecía confuso y perdido pero su comentario fue de demasiada inocencia para no sacarle una sonrisa en los labios a Cam.

-Dra., los embarazos no vienen con rótulo de cantidades -dijo sonriendo.

Brennan se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró.

-Pero Booth quiere una niña -dijo mirando a Cam con un ingenuo miedo. Cam le miró con una sonrisa amigable.

-A Seeley le encantará, no importa que sea niño o niña, Brennan, él se sentirá el hombre más afortunado del mundo, créeme, la amará con locura cuando sepa que le dará no sólo un hijo sino dos -dijo cogiéndole la mano y llamándola por su nombre como si fuera una madre con su hija.

Brennan miró su mano y finalmente volvió en sí, sonrió mientras que sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-Es verdad, son dos… Ahora todo encaja, yo pensé que… que estaba haciendo algo mal por la reacción de mi cuerpo y… Booth se llevará una sorpresa enorme cuando se lo diga -dijo emocionada. Cam sonrió ampliamente ante la escena, nunca pensó que vería tal cosa, la famosa Dra. Temperance Brennan siempre tan pragmática y racional estaba frente a ella emocionada y embarazada.

-Sí, Brennan, una doble sorpresa, para ser exacta -dijo animada como si fuera Ángela. Brennan suspiró como si descargara todo los sentimientos de una sola vez, se irguió y se puso andar hacia su escritorio.

-¿Algo más, Cam? -dijo con un tono firme y una mirada penetrante, no parecía que hacía pocos segundos estaba tan emocionada. Cam se irguió y fue junto a ella dándole unos papeles.

-Dieta -digo moviendo nuevamente unos papeles.

Brennan la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Cam vio esta sonrisa supo que tramaba algo, su tono firme no era nada más que fachada para encubrir la Brennan emocionada que tenía dentro.

-¿Supones que estoy gorda? -dijo sentándose en su asiento y mirando a Cam detalladamente.

-No, Dra., pero su alimentación no es la más indicada para un embarazo de gemelos, lo más probable es que tenga que tomar suplementos alimenticios para compensar la falta de aminoácidos esenciales en su organismo.

-¿Quieres que coma carne? -dijo extrañada.

-No, Dra., pero tendrá que comer más y cuidarse más con respecto al tiempo que lleva en al laboratorio de pie, como también estar alejada de los productos químicos que pueden difundir olores fuertes o que pueden llegar a hacerle daño…

Cam explicaba con detalles todo lo que Brennan tenía que hacer ahora que su embarazo ya era autentico, y aún más, de dos bebes, las expresiones de Brennan cambiaban a cada segundo tanto de felicidad momentánea como de preocupación ante las cosas que decía Cam, pero ellas no sabían que cada cara de susto que ponía Brennan aterrorizaba más a Booth que desde la plataforma las observaba sin pestañear desde que se habían marchado, estaba tan concentrado en querer saber lo que pasaba allí que no percibió que Sully se aproximaba hasta que escuchó su voz a su lado.

-Parece que las cosas no le van bien a Tempe. ¿Crees que le pasa algo grave? -preguntó en un tono interrogativo muy a su estilo mientras observaba a Brennan del mismo modo que Booth.

Éste suspiró, no lo sabía, no sabía qué pasaba allí dentro con Brennan y daría lo que fuera para saberlo. Se giró hacia Sully con una facción seria y preocupada.

-El caso la tiene absuelta y está encerrada aquí, no es muy acogedor que digamos -dijo evadiendo a Sully, no sabía qué le pasaba ni por qué Cam la había citado con tanto secreto pero tampoco quería hablar con Sully sobre la vida de Brennan y menos de la de ellos juntos. Sully esbozó una sonrisa irónica y miró en dirección a Brennan.

-Debe de ser un idiota -dijo con rabia en las palabras. Booth le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? -dijo confuso por su expresión. Sully le miró irónico.

-Vamos, Booth, eres mejor en esto, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de Brennan?, parece que ese cabrón la agota y no le deja ni respirar, debe ser él el culpable de que ella esté tan débil.

Las palabras de Sully eran de repudio ante la figura del supuesto novio de Brennan el cual no sabía quién era, pero estas palabras ofensivas a Booth le abrieron los ojos. "Es verdad, Brennan parece más débil desde hace un tiempo, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que le estaba haciendo mal?" Booth se recriminaba a sí mismo mientras respiraba fuerte y se poyaba en los pasamanos de la plataforma. "¡Dios! Booth, sólo piensas en estar con ella y te has olvidado de lo más importante que es cuidarla, no solo hacerle el amor, sino hacer lo que está haciendo Sully, lo que hacías antes, observarla con ojos detallados para saber si se siente bien o mal, si está contenta o triste, pero no, resuelves todo en la cama y Brennan como es oculta cualquier dolor que sienta sólo para verte feliz".

-¡Qué imbécil soy! -pensó en voz alta mientras daba un golpe en los pasamanos.

Sully le miró atónito.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -dijo furioso.

-¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que el novio de Brennan so…

-¡Booth! Llama a Cam, dile que ya llegaran los de toxicología.

Booth no pudo terminar su frase, Hodgins lo interrumpió antes que dijera "soy yo". Sully se quedó esperando a que concluyera su frase pero él no lo hizo, necesitaba saber de Brennan, si era su culpa el motivo del abatimiento de ella, y no esperó que Hodgins repitiera su frase, salió corriendo a la oficina. Cam en este momento intentaba convencer a Brennan que la dejara llevar sus análisis a su médico para empezar el tratamiento prenatal pero ésta no quería hasta haberle dicho a Booth.

-No, Cam, dame una semana y lo hago con Booth, por favor, no quiero que él esté fuera de esto -dijo en tono desanimado por tener que rogar ante la figura de Cam.

-No, Dra., es necesario que le proporcione esto a su médico de inmediato -dijo levantando la carpeta, en este instante Booth entraba en la oficina.

-¿Qué tienes que proporcionarle al médico de Brennan, Cam? -preguntó al haber oído lo ultimo que dijo Cam. Brennan lo miró asustada y luego a Cam que no sabía cómo explicarse.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Booth, ¿y a que vienes? ¿Por qué entras sin tocar la puerta? -dijo como si se enojara con él.

Booth se encogió de hombros, ya estaba desanimado por pensar que era la causa de lo rara que estaba Brennan y su tono no le ayudaba mucho a pensar lo contrario.

-Han venido los de tóxico, y sí, Brennan, es de mi incumbencia lo que te pase aunque no quieres decírmelo -dijo en un tono desanimado saliendo de la oficina.

Brennan percibió cómo le había afectado la forma en que le habló.

-¡Booth! Perdón -dijo en un tono arrepentido. Booth le miró con desánimo y el silencio tomo cuenta de todo, parecía que estaban comunicándose telepáticamente y Cam, que se quedó medio perdida en medio de las miradas de ellos, decidió que era hora de retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-Creo que… voy a hablar a los con los de toxico -dijo un poco incómoda por las miradas penetrantes entre Brennan y Booth-. Dra., le enviaré esto a su médico -dijo dirigiéndose a Brennan que asintió sin mirarla. Cam salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras ella y haciendo que Booth entrara más adentro de la oficina.

Brennan guardó unos papeles de la dieta que Cam le había dado para que Booth no los viera y luego se levantó, él estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo con la cabeza baja y los ojos perdidos en el suelo. Brennan se aproximó y lo enlazó por él cuello haciendo que éste la mirara.

-Perdón, no te quise decir aquello -dijo con cara de niña arrepentida, una de las cuales Booth siempre acababa cediendo y por esto siempre ante una discusión ellos acababan en la cama.

Booth suspiró cansado, triste, rendido y preocupado, no sabía muy bien qué sentir pero sabía que lo que fuera Brennan estaba incluida.

-Brennan, ¿estás enferma? -preguntó en un bajo tono y con preocupación.

Brennan sonrió ampliamente.

-¡No! ¿Por qué crees que estoy enferma? -dijo con entusiasmo, un entusiasmo desconcertante para Booth el cual no veía nada más que las palabras repetitivas de Sully de que ella estaba débil debido a su novio.

-Brennan, por favor, si estás enferma dime.

-Booth, no estoy enferma -dijo enfadándose por su persistencia, con las hormonas a mil era fácil enfadarse y volverse la más amorosa de un segundo a otro.

-Pero estás débil.

Brennan se soltó de él un poco y miró hacia abajo muy rápidamente, luego volvió la mirada a él con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-No estoy débil, ya he aumentado un kilo -dijo riéndose. Booth soltó una sonrisa y un suspiro.

-¿Un kilo? -dijo como si ella estuviera bromeando. Brennan asintió entusiasmada.

-Sí. Bueno, sé que no se me nota, pero lo he hecho -dijo con énfasis en lo último.

Booth llevó su mano al rostro de ella y le acarició despacio mientras ella seguía abrazada a su cuello.

-¿Te alegras por esto? ¿Por haber engordado? -dijo en un tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa. Brennan se mordió los labios.

-Sí, es una buena señal de que…

Brennan paró de golpe al ver que casi le decía a Booth sobre el embarazo y no quería hacerlo, tenía planeado decirle cuando tuviesen a Parker antes del viaje a New York que sería dentro de dos semanas.

-¿De qué? -dijo Booth curioso porque siguiera la frase.

Brennan hizo como si no supiera nada.

-¿Que de qué? -dijo conteniendo las ganas de decirle que estaba embarazada, por quería decírselo a él y a Parker al mismo tiempo ya que había tomado la decisión de quedar embarazada debido a la insistencia de Parker, y creía que sería mejor decirle a los dos a la vez.

-Brennan, ¿señales de qué? –preguntó interrogativo y prendiéndola a él para que no huyera de su pregunta. Brennan le cogió por el rostro sonriendo y le besó enérgicamente, un beso para hacer a Booth olvidarse hasta de dónde estaba, le besó con dulzura, ternura y amor, el amor de una mujer que iba a ser madre y que amaba al hombre al que había escogido para ser el padre de sus hijos. El beso dejó a Booth totalmente fuera de sí, la ató a él y siguió el beso de forma susceptible y cariñosa. No tenían prisa para nada de parar, pero lo hicieron debido a la voz de Ángela que cada vez era más incómoda.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Saben?, deberían parar de hacer eso o cualquier día tendré que pagarle a un cardiólogo pues acabaré muriendo de un infarto -dijo con una sonrisa que sólo Ángela sabía hacer.

Brennan se separó despacio de la boca de Booth, mientas se separaba su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver a Booth abrir los ojos lentamente quedando con una cara de bobo enamorado. Brennan desvió la mirada hacia Ángela que los observaba riendo.

-Ángela, descuida, me encargaré de que tengas un buen ataúd -dijo riendo, era imposible negar la felicidad que tenía dentro de sí. Ángela abrió la boca con expresión de sorpresa y Booth ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Brennan mientras reía de sus palabras.

-No sería para menos, Brennan, además de eso si no fuera por esta amiga tuya, este tigre aún estaría hambriento -dijo insinuándose ser la mejor amiga del mundo. Brennan sonrió y se dispuso a separarse de Booth mientras Ángela seguía-. Sí, sí, ahora se despegan, después de casi devorarse vivos -decía mientras balanceaba la cabeza como un gesto de desaprobación.

-Ángela, ¿a qué vienes? ¿A saber cómo se alimentan los tigres o qué? -dijo Brennan alejándose de Booth, el cual la miraba aun embobado.

-Ah, cariño, no seas aguafiestas. Pero no, les vine a avisar que Cam los solicita, al fin parece que saldremos de aquí -dijo con alivio, como si estuviera en una prisión.

-Está bien, Ángela, vamos ahora -dijo Booth saliendo de su embobamiento. Ángela se fue y Brennan se giró hacia él.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero ir a casa y meterme en la bañera, quizás un masaje me vendría bien -dijo pícara hacia Booth. Éste sonrió.

-No pienses que con esto olvidaré lo que decías -dijo serio ante su provocación. Brennan sonrió.

-Anda, vamos, que prefiero el masaje antes de las explicaciones -dijo tirando de él.

Booth la siguió, afuera estaban todos alrededor de la entrada, ambos pasaron en medio de todos y se fueron próximos a Cam, que estaba con dos toxicólogos en la entrada, uno era Claude, el más viejo de los dos; y el otro Liam, que parecía ser un ayudante de Claude. Hodgins y Ángela estaban en un lado mientras que Sully estaba del otro. Brennan no soltó la mano de Booth cuando se aproximaron a Cam.

-¿Me llamaste, Cam? -dijo al lado de Cam. Ésta le miró.

-Sí, Dra., pensé que le gustaría estar presente para saber qué provocó la explosión -dijo Cam seria y luego miró a Claude, que empezó a explicarse.

-Bueno, hemos drenado el aire y hemos encontrado acroleína, en gran cantidad pero en forma de gas, por lo que suponemos que había restos líquidos en los huesos, pero aunque hay gran cantidad de gas no es suficiente para provocar daño a los que están aquí presentes, así que se podrán marchar -dijo Claude mientras abrían las puertas. Todos empezaron a salir con excepción del equipo, Cam acompañó a Claude hasta su oficina para que éste le diera el informe detallado de sus conclusiones, pero antes de salir miró a Brennan y a Hodgins con un interrogante poco común en ella, como si supiera que algo no estaba del todo bien en ese informe toxicológico. Booth, que no se había percatado de nada más de las palabras "se podrán marchar", se acercó al oído de Brennan, que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos? -le susurró. Brennan le miró seria y luego sonrió, no estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho el de toxicología, pero como Cam no hizo observaciones, sólo les miró raro, prefirió ignorar sus conclusiones en este instante, ya que estaba agotada y necesitaba el masaje de Booth. Hodgins se les aproximó con la misma duda que Brennan.

-Dra., ¿no le parece extraño que nos hayan mantenido aquí por un gas tan insignificante? -dijo dudoso. Ángela le miró enfadada y Booth también, si continuaban así, acabarían quedándose allí todo el fin de semana.

-Ay, mi amor, deja tus paranoias ya, mejor vamos a casa, que estoy agotada -dijo tirando de él sin dejar que Brennan respondiera. Hodgins no se opuso y se marchó con ella dejando atrás lo que estaba pensando. Brennan se quedó con una expresión pensativa y dudosa.

Este gas es normal en la sociedad, está en los gases que salen de los automóviles y en los cigarrillos. Es muy común, además creí que Murray había limpiado los huesos, ¿por qué había restos en los huesos si estaban limpios? Brennan pensaba para sí y su duda la hacía estar desatenta a lo que pasaba a su lado. Booth la enlazó por los hombros cuando notó que Sully, quien no se había ido, se les aproximaba.

-¿Se van? -preguntó sacando a Brennan de sus pensamientos, pero fue Booth quien respondió sin soltarse de Brennan.

-Sí, Huesos tiene que descansar -dijo andando con ella y pasando al lado de Sully-. Nos vemos el lunes -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sully y llevando a Brennan por los hombros. Salieron rápidamente de allí, Brennan estuvo en silencio un largo tiempo mientras Booth le conducía hasta el auto. Cuando estaban por entrar en este, ella le atrajo a él y le dio un tierno beso para disipar los pensamientos del gas de su cabeza, no quería pensar en nada más que en un relajado domingo como los que siempre tenía con él en las últimas semanas.

-¿A dónde vamos? -dijo mordiéndole los labios mostrando qué era lo que pretendía. Booth sonrió ante su empalagamiento.

-A tu departamento, ¿o te olvidas que te voy a hacer un masaje? -dijo dándole besos en la mejilla y oído para delirio de Brennan, que se activaba tan sólo con sentirle, pues llevaban cuatro días sin hacer el amor y sus hormonas no colaboraban para nada en mantenerla tranquila.

-Hum… Creo que será un domingo muy largo -dijo abrazándole y mordiendo la oreja de él para luego buscarle la boca. Booth la aprisionó en la puerta del coche y se quedaron un tiempo allí entre besos, hasta que decidieron que si no se iban rápido acabarían dentro del auto, y aun más, en el aparcamiento del Jeffersonian. Durante el recorrido a casa, Brennan miraba como distraída por la ventanilla, Booth le observaba inquieto pero tenía miedo de preguntarle algo y que ella quisiera volver al laboratorio. Brennan notó su inquietud a medida que le miraba a cada segundo.

-Booth, ya basta, mira a la carretera que acabaremos chocando contra algo -dijo con una leve sonrisa. Booth le miró serio y se volvió hacia el frente.

-Dime ¿qué piensas? -dijo sin mirarla.

-En el gas, ¿no te parece raro? -dijo perturbada. Booth le miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo voy a saber?, eres tú la científica, Huesos -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Brennan balanceó la cabeza riéndose de él.

-Déjalo -dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Booth paró el coche frente al departamento.

-Pues bien, déjamelo para el lunes, pues ahora lo que quiero es aprovechar y recuperar el tiempo perdido -dijo atrayéndola aun dentro del coche.

Brennan no se resistió al principio, pero dejó de besarlo y salió de la camioneta deprisa.

-Pues tendrá que correr, agente, el tiempo pasa muy rápido -dijo corriendo hacia el edificio. Booth saltó del coche y fue tras ella. Cuando la encontró estaba dentro del ascensor con una cara demasiado pícara mirándole mientras se mordía los labios. Se aproximó a ella conteniendo la sonrisa y como si la fuera a besar. Brennan cerró los ojos y se irguió para estar más a la altura de él pero Booth se volteó dejándola esperando su beso. Él lo hizo por diversión, presionó el botón del ascensor pero tan pronto la puerta se cerró sintió las manos de ella en su espalda buscando quitarle la camisa de dentro del pantalón, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando las manos de ella le tocaron el pecho y lo rasguñaron desde éste hasta su espalda, se giró quedando frente a los ojos tentadores de ella, se aproximó apretándola contra el espejo del ascensor y besándola para saborear aquella boca que tanto le viciaba. Brennan se colgó de su cuello y él la levantó cuando sintió que se abría la puerta, la llevó sin parar de besarla y sin dejarla bajarse de él, ya que ésta había enredado sus piernas alrededor del torso de él, le acorraló en la puerta mientras la abría, cosa que fue difícil con ella besándolo de forma tan pasional e intentando desvestirlo a toda costa.

-Tranquila, mi amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de su boca pues ya casi no tenía aire. Brennan le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

-No, sólo tenemos hasta el lunes -dijo besándolo más fuerte que antes.

Booth abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola con el tras suyo. Brennan se soltó de él sin dejar de besarle, le quitó el saco de una sola vez, Booth hizo lo mismo con su chaleco, luego la fue llevando al sofá y recostándola despacio en este, le quitó la blusa mientras ella se deshacía de su cinturón para luego acomodarlo entre sus piernas y quitarle la camisa dejando el torso de Booth al descubierto tanto como el de ella. Booth le succionaba el cuello mientras ésta intentaba controlar sus hormonas para no gritar pidiendo que fuera más rápido. El sujetador luego voló por los aires para que esté empezara a acariciarle con dulzura e intensidad sus pechos que estaban más que deseosos de él, mientras ella le desabrochaba a duras penas el pantalón que se resistía en salir. Booth deslizó sus manos a lo más íntimo de ella, desabrochando su pantalón, pero cuando iba a empezar a quitarlo, el teléfono móvil de Brennan empezó a sonar descontrolado. Booth buscó su rostro notando que su boca soltaba gemidos suaves mientras le acariciaba.

-Ni te atrevas a contestarlo -dijo en su oído para después besarlo haciéndola arquearse por completo. Brennan abrió los ojos anhelantes y le cogió el rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo hacia ella, le dio un beso más vivo que los demás. Ella no notaba el móvil sonar, sólo notaba en este instante el calor de sus cuerpos y la molestia de que él hubiera parado unos segundo de besarla para hablar. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por el pelo de éste cuando él emprendió nuevamente camino hacia sus senos, pero el celular volvió a sonar, no sólo el de Brennan sino también el de Booth. Ella abrió los ojos extrañada pero siguió ignorándolos, segundos después el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar, y los teléfonos móviles siguieron. Booth levantó la vista hacia ella que miraba sin entender nada.

"Algo grave pasa" pensaron los dos a la vez.

-Espera -dijo con una voz agitada por el sofoco de los besos de él, cogió su bolso y extrajo el teléfono móvil. Booth se subió más a ella y empezó nuevamente con sus besos en el cuello.

Como era de esperarse, era Ángela, Brennan atendió un poco enfadada con su amiga.

-Ángela, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó con enojo. Ángela no fue con indirectas y dijo muy clara:

-Brennan, enciende la tele -dijo con una voz de pocos amigos también. Brennan suspiró al sentir los besos de Booth en su busto. Los demás teléfonos pararon de sonar.

-Ange, no tengo tele -dijo arqueándose por culpa de la mano incontrolable de Booth que buscaba adentrarse en su pantalón. Booth sonrió ampliamente no sólo por sentirla tan excitada sino también por decir que no tenía televisor.

Ángela respondió bruscamente:

-Brennan, no estoy para bromas, enciende la puta tele de una vez -dijo demostrando que algo muy malo pasaba. Brennan se extrañó que Ángela le hablara así, de forma que empujó a Booth despacio y tomó el control remoto del televisor.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Booth sin entender nada. Brennan no le hizo caso.

-Está bien, Ángela, ¿qué pongo? -dijo fastidiada.

-Tan sólo préndela, está por todas partes -dijo Ángela con un tono más de lástima, pero no era para menos, las imágenes que pasaban en la tele, le dispararon el corazón a Brennan y alucinaron a Booth.

La periodista estaba frente al Jeffersonian y al lado de ella pasaban diversas imágenes de Brennan y Booth en escenas muy íntimas, no sólo de la noche pasada, sino también de días atrás cuando habían hecho el amor en la oficina de Brennan, pero por más que esto fuera preocupante el relato de la periodista lo hacía peor:

_-El día de ayer, una explosión de formaldehido y acroleína mantuvo cerradas las puertas del instituto médico legal del Jeffersonian, tal explosión fue considerada esta mañana como un riesgo para la vida de los alumnos y personal de este centro. Según informes, la explosión tuvo comienzo debido a una negligencia hacia el protocolo efectuada por la famosa Antropóloga Forense Temperance Brennan, la misma que junto a su compañero, el Agente del FBI Seeley Booth, fue considerada la pareja de investigadores criminales del año por unos de los periódicos más prestigiosos de nuestra ciudad hace tan sólo unos meses, los cuales parecen haber llevado muy enserio su nuevo título ya que según testigos del propio instituto, la Dra. Temperance Brennan viene manteniendo una relación más que profesional con su actual compañero el agente Booth…_

Cuanto más la periodista hablaba más imágenes de la intimidad de la pareja en el instituto iban apareciendo en la pantalla del televisor.

_-Las informaciones que salen de dentro dicen que la antropóloga entró en el área donde el Dr. Jack Hodgins y el alumno Nigel Murray estaban revisando el ejemplar de los huesos de tres niños encontrados hace tan solo tres días en una fosa común en las afueras de D.C, cuando la doctora entró en el área sin ningún motivo aparente de que su presencia allí podría ser fundamental se produjo la explosión…_

El corazón de Brennan daba vueltas en su pecho, aquellas palabras ponían en riesgo toda su carrera profesional y dejaban la relación de ella con Booth al total deleite de la crítica pública. Booth miró asustado a Brennan, no era sólo ella la que salía afectada por más que las mayores críticas iban a su nombre debido a ser un personaje público. Ángela aún estaba del otro lado de la línea esperando que Brennan le hablase, pero ésta no reaccionaba, sólo miraba perdida las imágenes y las palabras de aquella periodista.

_-Testigos dicen que minutos antes, la Dra. Brennan y el agente estaban en el despacho de la doctora y cuando salieron iban con muchísima prisa, prisa que podría ser más relacionada a la categoría de una pareja excitada que de unos profesionales cualificados para cumplir su deber para con la sociedad…_


	51. La nueva compañera

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! xD_

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO 51

* * *

><p>.<p>

**LA NUEVA COMPAÑERA**

**.  
><strong>.

La pantalla del televisor se quedó en negro cuando Booth ya no soportó oír más y lo apagó. Brennan seguía inmóvil mirando al vacío negro de la pantalla, tan negra como su mente en este instante. Un temor recorría todo su cuerpo de tal forma que no se podía mover, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eran las cosas que más preguntaba a sí misma, sus ojos se cristalizaron al momento, la aprensión que sentía por la palabra 'negligencia' la sofocaba. 'No, no, no'. Negaba a sí misma que aquello no era cierto. 'Nunca he cometido una negligencia, soy una profesional, no lo he hecho'. Repetía confusa en sí misma. Booth la miró paralizado, no sabía si abrazarla o no, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pensaba ella, las acusaciones hacia ella eran las peores.

'¡Vamos, Booth! haz algo, dile algo' dijo para dentro de sí, pero cuando abrió la boca pensando en decirle algo su celular empezó a sonar, miro éste y a Brennan, como si decidiera cual era lo más importante, se balanceó como si quisiera ir hacia Brennan pero acabó por ir por su teléfono.

-Agente Booth -dijo con una voz grave. Ángela seguía del otro lado de la línea y al ver que Brennan no respondía apagó el móvil para volver a llamarla. Brennan al oír a Booth hablando con alguien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y se perdió en éste hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar, lo miró confusa y lo cogió.

-Dra. Temperance Brennan -dijo de forma seca y abatida como si necesitara decir su nombre para saber quién era en ese momento. Ángela sintió el abatimiento de su amiga tan sólo oír su voz.

-Cariño, Cam nos está esperando en el Jeffersonian -dijo reprimiendo las ganas de decir que "lo sentía mucho, que todo iba a salir bien", pues sabía que en ese instante nada de eso ayudaría demasiado a Brennan. Mientras lo decía, Booth en su teléfono escuchaba a su jefe.

_-Agente Booth, lo quiero de inmediato en mi oficina_ -el tono de Cullen era de enfado, Booth bajó la mirada al oírlo y se encogió de hombros como si su jefe estuviera delante suyo.

-Ahora mismo, señor -dijo cohibido por la voz de su jefe y de pronto oyó la línea libre, había cortado la llamada con furia.

Brennan le dijo que iba ahora mismo a Ángela y en ese instante aún seguía mirando hacia abajo como razonando la información recién llegada.

Booth se aproximó a su lado como si no fuera notado por ella, le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, una unión que no duro más que unos segundos pues de pronto Brennan se puso de pie.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo cogiendo su blusa rápidamente e intentando ponérsela. Sus manos parecían estar trémulas, su respiración agitada y caminaba rápidamente, con una expresión que daría miedo a cualquiera que la mirase. Eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, sentimientos no del todo buenos y felices como su embarazo, sentimientos confundidos por la fuerza de su racionalidad alterada por la vulgar burla de la sociedad.

Brennan andaba de un lado a otro hasta que Booth la aprisionó en sus brazos con el rostro pegado a su pecho y la mantuvo. Brennan respiraba forzada y al principio forcejeó sin decir nada sólo por la euforia de sus pensamientos que le carcomían por dentro.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí -dijo intentado aquietarla. Brennan se pegó a él abrazando con fuerza su torso aún desnudo.

-Eso, tranquila, mi amor, ¿sí?, estamos juntos -dijo besándole la cabeza.

Brennan tranquilizó su respiración y él la separó un poco para mirarle a sus confusos ojos.

-No estás sola, mi amor, estoy contigo -dijo muy convicto mirándole firme a los ojos. Brennan suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo separándose de él, pero la impidió.

-Mírame -dijo levantándole el rostro, le dolía mirarla y verla así de perdida en sí, suspiró y se puso firme para que ella no intentara huir de lo que le iba a decir.

-Ve adentro, dúchate -Brennan abrió la boca para decirle algo pero la expresión firme de Booth la hizo callar-... Come algo y después te vas al Jeffersonian.

-¡Booth! -dijo con voz impaciente y desanimada por su pedido.

Booth suspiró.

-No hay "Booth". Sé cómo te sientes y en este momento toda D.C está comentando lo nuestro… Brennan, te necesito bien, estas débil y frágil, necesitas ducharte y comer, ¿bueno? Te quiero bien… no sabemos qué está pasando y lo que menos quiero es saber que tu salud saldrá afectada en todo esto, ¿me entiendes?

Brennan sólo asintió, muchas veces odiaba que Booth sin saber de nada acabara acertando en el clavo, "su salud", claro, ¿cómo no? "Sus bebés" tenía que estar bien para apoyar a Booth y para cerrar ese maldito caso.

Se separó de él y salió en dirección a la habitación, Booth se cerró el pantalón y busco su cinturón para luego ir a la habitación en busca de ropa limpia, oyó el agua y entró en el baño para avisarle a Brennan que se iba y que iría tan pronto pudiera al Jeffersonian, ella sólo dijo que sí y él se marchó.

.

Las palabras de la periodista no salían de su mente, rondaban su cabeza dándole vueltas sin soluciones.

Vamos, Brennan, ¿desde cuando te importa lo que dicen los demás?, olvídate de las imágenes de una vez. Se decía intentando no pensar en las fotos que toda D.C había visto de su intimidad con Booth, aunque esto era lo que menos le preocupaba ya que en sí su relación con Booth no era fuera de lo "normal". Si no fuera por sus trabajos, o más bien por el de ella, ya que Booth hiciera lo que hiciera el FBI lo camuflaría pero a ella no, su imagen pública, su trabajo, dependía de todo de su reputación como la mejor forense del país, pero en ese momento esa imagen estaba siendo motivo de burla a todos su amigos y enemigos. Respiró hondo y se mojó la cabeza, el agua caliente parecía enfriar sus irreflexivos pensamientos. Booth tenía razón, después de ese baño tal vez se sentiría con más fuerzas para hacerle frente a lo que venía por delante. Cuando salió del baño se vistió y se fue a la cocina a comer algo, aunque todo lo que veía le daban nauseas, suspiró rendida al ver un trozo de tarta que tenía Booth allí y que por algún motivo al mirarla le dieron ganas de comérsela, y así lo hizo.

Tragaba despacio los trozos de frutas cosidas que tenía la tarta. "Podrían al menos colaborar y exigir cosas más fáciles de tragar, ¿no?" dijo mirando a su vientre sin ni percibir que lo hacía. Después de comerse la tarta, los cereales y un zumo de fruta, acabó por llenar su bolso con barritas de cereales, pensó que las iba a necesitar ya que no pensaba volver a casa hasta tener al menos un sospechoso detenido y sus bebés iban a tener hambre durante ese tiempo, ya que, según sabía, en lo embarazos de gemelos las madres siente el doble de los síntomas del embarazo.

Salió de allí deprisa, tenía que empezar a trabajar lo más pronto posible, tenía que limpiar su título de "la mejor antropóloga forense de país".

En ese mismo instante, Booth llegaba al FBI, se adentró en el ascensor vacío pero tan pronto se puso a caminar hacia el despacho de su superior sintió la mirada de todos en su espalda, no era para menos, sabía que en el FBI los chismorreos circulaban más rápido que el aire. Portó una mirada seria y un andar que pasaría por cima de quien se pasara por delante, de forma que no distinguía a nadie en concreto en aquel sitio pero no podía evitar oír los susurros de su nombre y lo de Brennan. "Brennan", suspiró hondo al pensar que en este momento ella podría ser el centro de todas las burlas de sus "amigos" del FBI, y no sólo de estos, sino como de muchas personas que en ese momento repetían la satíricas palabras de la periodista.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de su jefe la cual del otro lado se le oía gritar con alguien, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta levemente para luego abrirla al escuchar la voz de su jefe diciéndole que pasara. Booth entró con la mirada seria, sabía lo que le esperaba allí dentro y sabía que no había cómo volver a atrás, pero la mirada de su jefe sin duda era peor de lo que se esperaba, sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía la corbata aflojada, sin duda había sido aflojada por desespero. "Tengo que hacerlo", pensó Booth que al momento abrió la boca para hablar.

-Señor, lo que…

-¡Cállese, agente Booth!

El grito de Cullen podría ser oído en todo el edificio. Booth bajó la mirada y encogió sus hombros. Cullen se levantó de su escritorio.

-¿Sabe lo que es tener a una pandilla de idiotas tocándote la pelotas durante casi media hora, agente?

Booth levantó la mirada para responder, pero el grito de Cullen le hizo callar.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabe! ¿Y sabe por qué no lo sabe, agente?

Cullen hablaba cada vez con más furia. Booth encogió los hombro más de lo que lo había hecho antes, respiró hondo intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

-¡Claro que no lo sabe! Porque en cuanto yo estoy aquí haciendo mi trabajo, usted, agente, se dedica a hacer exhibiciones de su virilidad ante las cámaras de todo el distrito -dijo dejándose caer en su silla nuevamente. Booth le miró a los ojos que parecían echar chispas.

-Señor, las imágenes no…

-Agente, ahórrese las explicaciones, lo único que me interesa aquí es que mi mejor agente en este instante es el albo más suculento de todos los departamentos del FBI, y que por la putada de éste, mis huevos también fueron echados a los perros, así que agente, si quiere explicarse, mejor hágalo frente a un altar porque a mí es lo que menos me interesa.

Booth suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, ahora váyase a su oficina y no quite su culo de allí hasta última orden, ¿entendido, agente? -dijo más controlado.

Booth le miró confuso. "¿Cómo se supone que resolveré al caso si estoy en la oficina?

-Señor, lo lamento, pero Brennan me necesita en el Jeffersonian, aún no hemos…

Cullen le fulminó con la mirada.

-Usted no irá a ningún sitio, agente, de ahora en adelante está apartado de sus lasos con el Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que ha oído, ¡está usted apartado del Jeffersonian!

-Pero señor, Huesos… digo, la Dra. Brennan, me necesita.

-Si la Doctora lo necesita que lo busque en su casa, ¿entendido, agente?

Booth bajó la mirada y muy decepcionado consigo mismo asintió.

-Bueno, ahora váyase y prepare los papeles del caso, que el agente Sullivan se encargará de resolverlo junto con la Doctora.

Cullen hablaba con menos desesperación pero lo que dijo descontroló a un celoso Booth.

-¿Sully? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, agente Booth, el agente Sullivan se hará cargo de ahora en adelante de los lasos del instituto y el FBI.

-Señor, lo lamento, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, yo y los cerebritos hemos hecho nuestro trabajo a la perfección y al separarnos los resultados nunca son los mejores -dijo rápido y desesperado.

-Sé el buen trabajo que hacen usted y el equipo de la Doctora, pero en este momento la decisión no es mía, sólo soy el que le transmite, así que retírese y acate la orden como un buen soldado, agente.

Su jefe hablaba más compasivo y Booth entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir con que no era su decisión, le obligaban a que trasmitiesen la orden a Booth y esto le indignaba aún más. Respiró hondo y se levantó.

-Señor, una cosa más -dijo cuando se puso de pie.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensa el FBI hacer con mi relación con Brennan? -dijo sereno e intentando mantenerse calmado.

-El Dr. Lance Sweets se encargará de hacer un informe el cual constatará cuáles serán las medidas que el FBI tendrá que tomar, pero como ya sabemos, usted se va dentro de una semana así que este informe será anulado y ni usted ni la Doctora tendrán riesgos de perder su trabajo -dijo seriamente pero al mismo tiempo con compasión ya que había visto el amor que tenía Brennan por Booth y éste por ella.

Booth asintió y salió con la mirada baja hacia su despacho, no paraba de pensar en que Sully iba ser compañero de Brennan, recordaba cada instante de cuando los había visto juntos y no hacía más que odiar la idea. Cuando entró en su despacho aun percibía la mirada de todos a su espalda pero no hacía caso de ellas, cerró la puerta tras sí y se tiró en seguida en su silla, se sentía impotente ante todo lo que estaba pasando y más aun de no poder estar con Brennan.

"Vamos Booth, piensa. ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿nada? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí con los brazos cruzados?... No, hay que hacer algo… hay que hacer algo…piensa, piensa". Booth murmuraba en bajo tono mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente pero de pronto paró, "el caso". Se giró hacia su mesa, estaban allí los papeles del caso, Sully los vendría a recoger en cualquier momento. "Vamos, Booth, esto es una tontería, si sacas estos papeles del FBI y te descubren estarás en la calle". Suspiró largamente con los papeles en la mano. "Sólo haré unas cuantas copias y no saldrá precisamente del FBI, ¿no?". Se preguntó a sí mismo, luego se levantó a toda prisa, cambió los papeles de carpeta ya que en la que estaban tenía el número del caso y si alguien le viese estaría perdido, salió del despacho corriendo hacia la fotocopiadora, en unos minutos estaba de vuelta, no tenía muchas cosas del caso ya que casi no habían avanzado, pero conocía a sus cerebritos y principalmente a Ángela, que no dudaría ningún segundo en pasarle información a ascondidas. Cuando estaba guardando todo de vuelta a su sitio Sully entró por la puerta.

-¿Puedo? -dijo poniendo sólo la cabeza dentro de la oficina.

Booth tan sólo verlo tuvo ganas de matarlo, pero tenía que controlarse, conocía a Brennan y ella había demostrado que lo prefería a él, no a Sully, aunque no le gustara que él estuviera ahora ocupando su sitio en el Jeffersonian.

-Pasa, Sully -dijo fríamente tras un suspiro. Sully entró con una mirada decidida y se paró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos frente a Booth, que estaba sentado en su silla.

-Vine por los papeles… del caso.

Sully especificó "papeles" debido a la forma en que le miraba Booth, o más bien, le fulminaba Booth.

Cogió la carpeta y se la dio.

-Aquí están… -dijo entregándole la carpeta.

Sully la cogió pero Booth no la soltó, se quedó sosteniéndola y mirando fulminantemente a Sully.

-Espero que sepa hacer "sólo" su trabajo -dijo soltando la carpeta y recostándose pobre su asiento. Sully le miró sarcástico.

-Tranquilo, agente Booth, sé seguir el protocolo -dijo con perspicacia.

Booth sonrió irónico.

-Eso espero, Sully. Eso espero -dijo indiferente a él. Sully se quedó de pie unos segundos, bajo la mirada de furia de Booth, luego dio dos pasos a atrás para salir, pero paró antes de abrir la puerta y miró a Booth.

-Una cosa más -dijo mirándolo, pero Booth no se movió-. Lo lamento, por las fotos, debe ser duro que todos se enteren así de… esto.

Sully dudó un poco antes de concretar pero lo hizo, nombrando a la relación de Booth y Brennan "esto", de forma que Booth indignado, pero teniendo que controlase, sólo se irguió apoyando los brazos en la mesa y cerrando el puño bajo su mandíbula, pero para la sorpresa de Sully, Booth soltó una risa que aún siendo irónica sonaba feliz.

-¿Esto?... Sí es duro de que se enteren así, pero no se puede decir que no somos fotogénicos. Además de eso, todas la personas "importantes" -Booth enfatizó la palabra como si quisiera que Sully entendiera que él no estaba en el listado de personas importantes- ya lo sabían, que más da la opinión de "unos cuantos idiotas", ¿no? -dijo sin perder la sonrisa irónica del principio y refiriéndose a Sully como uno de estos "idiotas".

Sully asintió sonriendo y salió. Booth volvió a dejarse caer en la silla mientras daba un golpe en la mesa.

En este momento, en el Jeffersonian, Brennan llegaba apurada. Ángela y Hodgins estaban sentados en las escaleras de la plataforma. Ángela tan pronto verla fue junto a ella para abrazarla.

-Cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? -dijo abrazando a Brennan.

-Bien -dijo rápido y se soltó para seguir caminando hacia la plataforma sacando su tarjeta para pasarla por el decodificador-. Hodgins, necesito todas las pruebas del primer cadá…

Brennan no pudo seguir ni hablando ni subiendo las escaleras, ya que Cam la cogió por el brazo y le impidió seguir.

-No tan rápido, Doctora -dijo bajándola de las escalas. Brennan le miró sin saber qué hacía.

-Cam, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó extrañada, pero Cam le miraba seria y fría.

-Váyase a su oficina, Dra. Brennan -dijo en un tono muy de jefa enfadada que estaba intentando controlarse. Brennan, que estaba extrañada, se quedó aún más.

-Pero, Cam…

-¡Que se vaya, Dra. Brennan! -dijo sin mirarla ya que por más jefa que fuera no le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo llamarle la atención a Brennan.

La aludida le miró indignada y luego miró a su entorno, todos la miraban espantados, no eran solo Ángela y Hodgins, eran todos sus ayudantes, todos veían cómo Cam le quitaba su territorio, "su autoridad".

Brennan cerró el puño ante tal impotencia y se giró indignada pero con la mirada siempre en alto, aunque tuviera su orgullo herido. Cam suspiró y se dirigió hacia los ayudantes de Brennan que la miraban asustados.

-Murray y Wendell, el primer cuerpo -dijo pasándoles una carpetas-. Vaziri y Fisher el segundo cuerpo -les dio otras carpetas-. Clark y Daisy el tercer cuerpo.

Los ayudantes estaban tan asustados por la forma que Cam había hablado con Brennan que no se movieron del sitio. Cam esperó que se moviesen, pero como no lo hicieron, gritó más alto.

-¡Ahora!

De pronto todos corrieron dirigiéndose cada pareja hacia sus respectivos cadáveres, mientras que Hodgins y Ángela sólo miraban cada vez más aterrorizados hasta que ésta se giró hacia ambos haciéndolos erguirse como soldados.

-Quiero que revises todos los informes de toxicología, quiero saber qué hay en el aire de todo el instituto -dijo dándole también una carpeta a Hodgins y luego se dirigió hacia Ángela-. Quiero la cara de estos niños lo más pronto posible, Ángela.

Ángela asintió y salió lo más rápido posible de allí. Cam suspiró y se marchó hacia la oficina de Brennan. "Ahora viene lo peor". Pensó para sí antes de emprender camino hacia Brennan. Entró en la oficina despacio y se paró frente a ésta que miraba seria la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Estos son los últimos análisis que han prestado los de toxicología, quiero que lo revise -la voz de Cam sonaba controlada pero parecía que estaba punto de explotar de furia.

Brennan levantó la mirada obstinada e indiferente a Cam.

-Cam, lo lamento, pero ese es el área de Hodgins, y si eso que hizo allá fuera fue por lo de los periódicos…

-¡Cállese, Dra. Brennan! ¿Acaso no ve que aquí no están en juego sus frivolidades con Seeley, Dra.? Tengo a más de mil alumnos sin poder entrar en sus clases, tengo todos mis museos cerrados, tengo a un maldito depravado burlándose de mi sistema de seguridad y sacando fotos de mis empleados en momentos que sólo yo sabía…

Cam no pudo más, Brennan la miraba estupefacta, mientras ésta se frotaba el rostro intentando reponerse de sus gritos.

-Cam, no… No pensé que fuera tan grave… -dijo asustada pues sabía que el Jeffersonian cerrado era una gran pérdida de inversiones no sólo para él mismo, sino también para el propio estado.

Cam levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Tengo que suspenderla -dijo casi en un susurro lo que más le dolía decir. Brennan abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

-¿Qué? -dijo con un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba hablar.

Cam se dejó caer en un asiento.

-Lo que ha oído, Dra. Brennan. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se supone que resolveremos este caso sin usted?

Cam parecía estar más enfadada que antes, su incapacidad ante la decisión que habían tomado los directores del mismo instituto le dejaban cada vez más enfadada.

-Pero Cam, es mi trabajo, lo que dijo el telediario no es verdad, no…

Brennan sonaba desesperada. Cam la miró apenada.

-Lo sé, Dra., pero no es decisión mía, lo único que puedo hacer es pedir que se quede aquí y que nos ayude sin tocar los huesos.

-Pero tocar los huesos es justamente mi trabajo, Cam.

Brennan intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar, su pecho palpitaba fuerte y parecía que le faltaba el aire.

-Dra., por favor mantenga la calma, no le hará bien a los bebés que esté así -dijo preocupada.

Brennan le miró con una mirada perdida y suspiró, no quería hacerle daño a sus bebés, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era lo que le mandaba Cam.

-Está bien, Cam, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? -dijo disgustada.

Cam la miró firme.

-Por el momento permanecer aquí, todos los análisis y observaciones que hagan sus internos los recibirá para que lo revise desde aquí, si encontrara algo, lo mínimo que fuera, no dude en comunicarlo. Y en el trabajo de campo con Seeley, el FBI decidió que no la quiere apartada pero Cullen me dijo algo de una punición de la cual creo que Seeley la informará mejor -dijo más tranquila ya que había percibido que su estrés había causado daño a Brennan y ella no tenía culpa de que su vida privada fuera un motivo de los cuales todo el Jeffersonian estaba en crisis.

Brennan asintió aunque dentro de sí no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello.

-De acurdo, Cam, gracias -dijo girándose hacia su ordenador.

Cam suspiró.

-Dra., lo lamento -dijo apenada. Brennan sólo le dedicó una mirada rápida y asintió. Cam salió dejándola sola y ésta tan pronto sintió que salía no evitó la lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tantos años dedicados a su trabajo y en nada ya le apartaban como si fuera otra cualquiera. En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar. "Otro reportero", pensó al ver el número, ya estaba harta de las miles de llamadas que había desde que había salido de casa. Apagó el móvil y lo tiró a una lado, tenía que concentrarse en el caso, tenía que hallar algo que le proporcionara acceder a los huesos o encontrar algo que la llevase cuanto antes al asesino. Y así lo hizo, las horas pasaron, ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Ángela entró en su oficina.

-¿Cariño? -preguntó al entrar, pues estaba dudando que ella estuviera en la oficina pero Brennan respondió desde detrás de ella.

-Sí, Angi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? -preguntó entrando en su oficina intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible aunque su estómago daba vueltas y vueltas con las náuseas que le venían siempre al caer la noche.

Ángela la miró extrañada.

-No, el computador está procesando la cara del niño y buscando coincidencias en la base de datos para desaparecidos -Ángela iba entrando tras ella.

Brennan fue directo al sofá ya que desde hace mucho había llevado su ordenador hacia allí con la ventaja de que la mesa era más espaciosa para las hojas que ésta examinaba con detalles, y que el asiento era más relajante que su asiento, impidiendo que su vientre se contrajera provocando náuseas, pero su rostro mostraba que estaba incómoda con algo que hizo a Ángela mirarla extrañada.

-Brennan, ¿estás bien? -preguntó cuando ésta se sentó en el sofá e hizo cara de quien estaba asqueada con algo. Brennan le miró e intentó fingir que no pasaba nada.

-No, estoy bien, Ange, pero si no tienes nada, ¿que querías entonces? -dijo volviendo a concentrase en las hojas.

-¿Vine?... Ah, Booth me ha llamado, parece que no tienes el móvil contigo o algo así -dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-No, sí lo traje pero lo apagué, al parecer todos los periodistas tienen mi número.

-Que suertuda eres, Cariño, cómo quisiera que uno de esos periodistas del tiempo me midiese la temperatura -dijo en tono de broma sentándose al lado de Brennan, que le miró sin entender nada.

-Ángela, sabes que los periodistas del tiempo son la mayoría viejos impotentes, ¿no? -dijo con una media sonrisa. Ángela sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé, pero quería sacarte una sonrisa -dijo con cara de "¡Ah, lo conseguí!". Brennan balanceó la cabeza y rió entre dientes con su amiga.

-Pero sé quién te puede sacar aún más sonrisas -dijo con su más grande sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quién? ¿Un periodista de deporte? -dijo intentando hacer un chiste con lo de los periodistas.

-No, pero esos sí que están buenos -dijo riendo y contagiando a Brennan haciéndola olvidar por un segundo de sus náuseas-... Pero no hablo de esos, hablo de…

Cuando Ángela iba a hablar su móvil empezó a sonar...

-¿Ves?, hablando del rey de roma -dijo al ver el nombre de Booth en la pantalla. Brennan le miraba sin entender qué decía-. Vamos, contesta, Booth parece impaciente por hablarte.

Brennan al oír que era Booth lo cogió de inmediato.

-Gracias, Ángela –dijo Brennan. Ángela sonrió y se dispuso a salir de allí mientras Brennan atendía la llamada.

-¿Booth?

-Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestas el celular? -dijo tan pronto oír su voz.

-Lo he apagado, Booth, lo periodistas no me dejan en paz y tengo que concentrarme en el caso -se explicó. Booth suspiró del otro lado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no viniste?, has dicho que vendrías tan pronto hablaras con Cullen.

-Sobre eso tenemos que hablar, Temperance.

El tono de Booth se puso serio de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿Por qué me llamas así? -preguntó ya que conocía aquel tono perfectamente, pero también por su forma de llamarle "Temperance".

Booth suspiró frustrado.

-Temperance, es que…

Booth buscaba palabras para decírselo pero no las encontraba. Brennan esperaba que concluyese lo que tenía por decir cuando de pronto Sully entró por la puerta.

-Tempe. ¿Han encontrado algo nuestros cerebritos? -dijo en tono divertido entrando en la oficina. Brennan se giró confusa hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestros? -preguntó tanto para él cuanto para Booth que lo oyó. Brennan estaba confundida mirando a Sully y esperando que Booth dijera algo.

_-Mi amor, no…_ -nuevamente no pudo concluir, Sully respondió primero.

-Claro, eres mi nueva compañera, Tempe…

.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic le pertenece enteramente a Dayane Silva, y Bones y sus personajes a Hart Hansony a Fox. Yo sólo lo subo aquí para ustedes.<em>


	52. ¿¡Un motel?

CAPÍTULO 52

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿¡UN MOTEL!?**

****.

_-Claro, eres mi nueva compañera, Tempe._

Sully parecía estarse exhibiendo ante Brennan mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa. Brennan estaba aún confundida. "¿Mi nuevo compañero?", se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Cómo mi nuevo compañero?, ¿acaso Booth la iba a dejar ahora?". Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente en unos segundos de los cuales pareció estar en un sitio ajeno a aquel. Cuando volvió a ella intentó saber si su mente le estaba haciendo una broma y lo que había oído no podía ser verdad, así que le preguntó incrédula:

-¿Has dicho Compañera? -preguntó quitándose el teléfono del oído por unos segundo mientras razonaba la información. Sully la miró sonriendo.

-Sí, Tempe, he dicho que eres mi nueva compañera ¿o acaso no te ha informado Booth que soy tu nuevo compañero? -dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Brennan salió de su extrañeza y se adentró en una desolación mientras le preguntaba a Booth la confirmación de esto.

-Booth, ¿es esto verdad? -preguntó sabiendo que éste con certeza había oído a Sully.

Booth suspiró.

-Sí, mi amor, es verdad -dijo apenado. Brennan abrió más los ojos avergonzada.

Todo lo que menos necesitaba era tener a Booth lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Booth? ¿Eh?

Brennan parecía enfadada, el nudo en su garganta se añadió a las náuseas que le hacían sonar enojada. Booth le iba a responder, cuando Sully se adelantó.

-Tenía miedo de enfrentarte, Tempe. ¿No es verdad, Booth? -preguntó en tono alto para que Booth lo oyera claramente.

Brennan lo miró enojada, de pronto la mezcla de sentimientos y las náuseas la dejaron indignada.

-¿Miedo, Booth? ¿Es eso? ¿No confías en mí? -preguntó con la voz dolida.

Booth se apresuró en contestarle.

-No, mi amor, no. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Brennan.

Brennan bajó la mirada, cuanto más triste quedaba más le venían las ganes de volver a vomitar. Sully la miraba ahora extrañado, podía jurar que nunca había visto aquella expresión de asco en la frente de Brennan, así que decidió quedarse quieto y esperar por si ella necesitaba algo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó tapándose la boca después de hablar debido a las ganas que le vinieron. Sully se preocupó cuando la vio casi devolver, así que se aproximó mientas Booth trataba de responder.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero no me contestabas…

-Temperance, ¿estás bien? -dijo preocupado Sully interrumpiendo a Booth.

Brennan tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aguantó y le habló seria.

-No es problema tuyo, Sully. ¡Vete! -dijo arrogante frente a él ya que no quería que la viera así.

Booth, que había parado de hablar tan pronto oyó a Sully, preguntó al momento:

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tienes, Brennan? -preguntaba siendo ignorado por ella.

Sully suspiró y asintió levantando las manos en alto como diciendo "Tranquila", y paciente le dijo:

-Vale, te dejo, pero si necesitas algo llámame -dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

Brennan sujetó fuertemente el teléfono, respiró hondo y preguntó enseguida.

-Booth, ¿vas a empezar a explicarte o es que aun te da miedo? –dijo molesta con Booth más de lo que normalmente estaría, pero no domaba sus hormonas, mucho menos cuando tenía nauseas. Booth estaba confundido por el por qué Sully le había preguntado a ella si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ignorando su anterior tono. Brennan suspiró.

-Sí, ahora dime qué está pasando. ¿Por qué no viniste? -preguntó en tono lloroso. Booth suspiró, esta situación le estaba dejando de los nervios y no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi amor, lo que pasa es que Cullen me ha quitado del caso y te asignó a Sully prohibiendo que yo me aproxime al Jeffersonian, Mi amor, yo intenté decirle que me necesitabas pero no resultó y ahora…

Booth paró al pensar cómo le iba a decir que los habían separado hasta último aviso.

-¿Y ahora qué, Booth? -preguntó seria. Booth tomó aire.

-Y ahora ya no creo que volvamos a ser compañeros hasta que Sweets redacte un informe sobre nosotros y lo presente ante el director del FBI.

Brennan bajó la mirada triste. Todos sus temores sobre su relación con Booth en un día se hacían realidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –susurró.

-No sé, los informes deben tardar, todo depende de Sweets y si nos aprueba o no, pero…

Booth suspiró, odiaba tener que decirle que los habían separado sólo por estar juntos, era como revelar los miedos que tenían antes de entregarse uno al otro.

-¿Pero?

-Pero… Mi amor, dentro de más o menos una semana nos vamos y de acuerdo con lo que me dijiste quieres ir conmigo como civil. Brennan, si lo dejas ahora el FBI ya no nos puede separar, podemos…

-Booth, ¿me estás proponiendo que deje el Jeffersonian ahora? -preguntó confusa y exaltada.

-Brennan… Nos vamos a ir y era lo que habías dicho, ¿recuerdas? Nos vamos juntos, sin muertos, sin…

-Booth, por favor… Booth, tú también me crees negligente -Brennan luchaba para contener las lágrimas y la voz llorosa.

"Malditas hormonas", pensaba, pues de pronto la furia se había convertido en melancolía.

-¿Yo?... Yo nunca he cometido un error, Booth… Siempre he… ¿Quieres que abandone? ¿Que deje por alto mi trabajo?, ¿mi…

Las lágrimas se resbalaban sobre su mejilla, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más inoportuno.

-Lo sé, mi amor. ¿Sí? Perdóname, sólo pensé… ¡Ah! -Booth gritó desesperado, sabía que lo que le había pedido a Brennan estaba mal, pero tenía que intentarlo-. La verdad es que no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, ¿bueno? Perdóname -dijo dolorido, él también sufría con la situación y cada vez parecía peor. Brennan suspiró intentando relajarse, no quería segur aquella conversación así que decidió cortarla ahí.

-Booth, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unos análisis ahora, ¿sí? Nos vemos después -mintió, no quería decirle que estaba apartada de los huesos, pues si lo hacía temía que insistiera en que ésta dejase el caso y no podía hacerlo, tenía que terminar este caso, para que así la readmitiesen como antropóloga del Jeffersonian, no por el cargo, ya que pensaba irse con Booth, sino por su orgullo, que en este instante hablaba más alto.

-Brennan, son las ocho, deberías descansar. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? -preguntó con un dulce tono intentando persuadirla, pero ella estaba demasiado confusa con todo lo que les estaba pasando.

-No, no es necesario, me… me quedaré un poco más y me voy, ¿sí?

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, vete a casa tú y descansa.

Booth tomó aire fuertemente.

-Bueno, pero no tardes, ¿ok? -dijo sabiendo que ella no le iba a hacer caso.

-Sí, adiós.

-Te quiero, Brennan -dijo dulcemente.

Brennan sonrió y cortó al llamada sin decir nada más, por unos segundo se quedó quieta mirando la pantalla del celular de Ángela donde figuraba una imagen de la misma y Hodgins, suspiró pero este suspiro vino acompañado de más dolores, así que se levantó corriendo poniendo el móvil sobre su escritorio y dirigiéndose al baño. Las malditas náuseas no paraba y nunca le habían venido tan fuertes, eran tantas que perdió la noción del tiempo cuando estuvo frente al retrete. Cuando se levantó su cabeza giraba atolondrada. Se dirigió al lavabo donde se mojó el rostro y la nuca dándose un pequeño masaje para relajar el dolor de tanto tiempo al estar reclinada hacia delante, el espejo mostraba una Brennan desconocida antes sus ojos, bajó la mirada pues al mirarse a sí misma sólo pensaba en lo que Booth le había intentado decir. "Abandonar", ¿Cómo Booth me puede pedir esto? Sus ojos dejaron bajar las lágrimas desesperadas que se adelantaban sin saber por qué. "¿Por qué?". Pensó. "¿Por qué diablos estoy llorando?". Se gritó a sí misma con desespero. De pronto dos mundos dentro de sí se confrontaban sin escrúpulos: "¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas llorar todo el tiempo?". Las preguntas le dolían. "¡No! Pero…" "Pero no hay peros, ¡Temperance! ¡Reacciona! o ¿qué piensas? ¿Piensas esperar a que Booth te salve? ¿Es eso?" "No, sé que él no lo hará, estamos separados, son las normas". "¿Normas? ¿Desde cuándo hay normas entre nosotros?, ¡muévete! ¡Busca! ¡Haz algo!".

La racionalidad de Brennan intentaba rebatir sola el dolor que las hormonas alteraban. "No sé qué hacer, necesito a Booth" "¿Por qué?" "¡Porque sí!" "No, nunca lo necesitaste, ¿recuerdas? No es porque estés embarazada tienes que estar débil, ¡vamos Temperance! Booth te quiere lejos de tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas cómo luchaste para estar donde estás? ¿Y ahora te rindes? ¿Dejarás que ese asesino que mató esos niños lo haga otra vez?" "No, no, no" dijo dando pequeños golpes en el lavamanos, luego se miró el rostro, en unos segundos fue como si todos sus sentimientos se apaciguaran y desaparecieran, la mirada fría, determinada y científica aparecieron en sus facciones. Se secó el rostro y se repitió a sí misma: "Lo voy a encontrar, lo voy a encontrar". Dicho esto se marchó hacia su oficina, ni al menos había percibido que el laboratorio estaba vacío, sólo estaban unas chicas que debían limpiar la entrada.

En su oficina buscó todo lo que tenía y lo volvió a revisar meticulosamente, tenía que saber "¿qué se le había pasado? ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué era lo que provocó la explosión?" Mil y un preguntas sin respuestas eminentes, pero que sin lugar a duda las tenían. El tiempo pasó, las hojas cada vez más se atestaban de anotaciones y grabados con impacientes conclusiones, pero finalmente algo le llamó la atención, algo que había pasado por alto o que ni al menos había relevado su importancia. "Hodgins", pensó al momento, así que se levantó corriendo y salió de su oficina a buscar a Hodgins, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Miró el reloj, eran las cinco y veintisiete, había pasado toda la noche despierta y no había ni al menos visto cuando se habían ido todos. Suspiró, lo que había encontrado tenía que hablarlo con Hodgins, miró el reloj nuevamente, cinco y veintinueve. Hodgins llegaba a las siete, así que decidió volver a su oficina, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a reunir las hojas que había dejado esparcidas en la mesa, cuando ya había recogido todo volvió a mirar el reloj, cinco y cuarenta, aún tenía que esperar. Suspiró y se acostó en el sofá, su columna dolía por tanto tiempo reclinada sobre hojas y hojas, se quedó quieta pero de pronto su barriga empezó a gruñir, tenía hambre, había devuelto todo y ahora tenía hambre. Se levantó y fue hasta la oficina de Cam, sabía que ella tenía una cafetera allí y siempre estaba encendida así que fue a hacerse un café, lo hizo muy claro ya que la cafeína en exceso le excitaría las hormonas y lo que menos quería era estar eléctrica todo el día. Volvió a su oficina con el café y junto con las barritas que había traído se sentó nuevamente en el sofá disponiéndose a comer muy despacio para que no volviese a devolver nada, cuando ya había terminado miró el reloj, eran la seis y cuarto. Suspiró y se acostó nuevamente en el sofá, tenía que descansar un poco, cuando llegase Hodgins ella ya se levantaría, cerró los ojos intentando relajase un poco y se quedó así hasta que oyó pasos en dirección a su oficina, el silencio del laboratorio a esas horas le hicieron reconocer al instante aquellos tacones.

-¿Dra. Brennan? -llamó Cam dudosa al entrar en la oficina. Brennan abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Estoy aquí, Cam -dijo incorporándose. Cam se giró hacia ella y se aproximó.

-¿Estaba dormida? -preguntó apuntando al sofá. Brennan miró el sofá y luego a ella.

-¡Oh! No, sólo esperaba -dijo frotándose los ojos en un gesto de cansancio.

-Me ha dicho el guardia que la había visto -dijo haciendo gesto.

-Pues, me quedé toda la noche así que es muy probable que me haya visto -dijo llanamente, Cam suspiró y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Dra. Brennan, no debería haber pasado la noche aquí, tiene que descansar, su embarazo aún es muy prematuro y no es bueno que esté trabajando tanto -dijo en tono de enojo pero de pena también. Brennan llevó sus manos al vientre y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Cam, ya los he alimentado y ahora parece que duermen ya que no hay señal de náuseas.

La respuesta de Brennan hizo a Cam sonreír.

-Sí, Doctora, pero aun así necesita cuidarse… -dijo amigablemente. Brennan sólo asintió mientras cogía las hojas que había ordenad-. ¿Ha encontrado algo significativo? -preguntó curiosa. Brennan le tendió una hoja.

-¿Recuerda cómo estaba el primer cuerpo? -preguntó levantándose.

-Sí, era el que más carne tenía. ¿Por qué?

Brennan se aproximó a su ordenador y puso la foto del mismo cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estaban los pulmones?

-Dañados, pero Hodgins no sabe aún la causa. ¿Por qué?

Brennan pensó un poco.

-¿Y la sangre? ¿Había demasiada hemoglobina? -preguntó mostrándole fotos del pulmón de la víctima. Cam se aproximó.

-¿Cree que la víctima estuvo expuesto a algún toxico? -preguntó seria.

-Sé que la anormalidad de la hemoglobina puede ser hereditario, pero esto no llevaría a la muerte a nuestra víctima, aun no tengo nada de los otros dos cuerpos pero… -paró y cambió la foto de la pantalla.

-¿Pero…? –preguntó Cam incentivándola a seguir.

-Todas las marcas de los huesos son pos mortem y la explosión según toxicología tenía residuos de acroleína que como sabes es un gas muy común, pero los residuos que Hodgins encontró en las uñas de la víctima número 1 no pertenecen a este compuesto, sin embargo he buscado tóxicos que provoquen trastorno anormal de hemoglobina y me he centrado en los disolventes ya que la exposición a este provoca más casos de anormalidades en las hemoglobinas y…

Se detuvo para comprobar que Cam la seguía ya que parecía perdida pero esta estaba muy atenta.

-¿Y? -preguntó para que continuara. Brennan asintió cambiando de imagen.

-Y mi resultado fue la trementina -dijo y esperó que Cam digiera algo.

-No comprendo a dónde quiere llegar, Dra. -respondió esperando que ella le explicara.

Brennan cambió la imagen.

-La esencia de trementina, como normalmente la llaman, es un disolvente muy común obtenido de la destilación con vapor de las resinas oleosas que son extraídas por resinación de diversas especies de coníferas, éstas a su vez también son comunes en la fabricación de compuestos aromáticos sintéticos y algunos desinfectantes, como también la fabricación de pintura.

-Sí, Ángela me comentó algo una vez -dijo Cam poniéndose al corriente. Brennan asintió.

-Pues el compuesto de este disolvente tiene como consecuencia provocar la muerte por metahemoglobinemia pero para esto la víctima tuvo que estar expuesta a esto mucho tiempo.

-Así que cree que murió de intoxicación por trementina -inquirió Cam.

Brennan le miró seria.

-No, pero creo que Hodgins puede confirmar si la victima estuvo expuesta a este y a otros tóxicos de los cuales hay que saber si los otros dos cadáveres también estuvieron expuestos a ellos, si esto es así podemos llegar a concluir que algunos de estos compuestos podrían haber dañado los huesos del segundo cuerpo…

-Y provocado la explosión… -Cam le terminó la frase y Brennan se limitó a asentir-. Muy buen trabajo, Doctora. Cuando llegue Hodgins hágaselo saber y después váyase a casa a descansar. Si encontramos algo le avisamos -dijo saliendo para que Brennan no le pudiera replicar.

Brennan suspiró enfadada. "A casa, no, no me voy" miró su vientre. "No estamos cansados, ¿no?". Preguntó y luego sonrió. No tardo mucho para que Hodgins llegara, Brennan fue con él y le explico todo lo que le había dicho a Cam con más detalles que a ella, claro, luego estuvo con él esperando a ver sus resultados pero su mirada importuna le dejaban desconcertado, así que tuvo que marcharse. Salió de la oficina de él y se fue a la de Ángela, al entrar, la artista tenía el boceto de la cara de una las víctimas en la pantalla, se aproximó despacio mirando el intrigante rostro.

-¿Es el primer niño? -preguntó mirando el boceto en la pantalla y poniéndose al lado de Ángela, ésta le miró de reojo.

-Sí, estoy esperando a que el ordenador encuentre algo en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas -dijo girándose para mirarla.

Brennan se quedó quieta mirando la pantalla y Ángela le observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí? -preguntó ya que conocía muy bien a Brennan y además no se veía muy descansada.

-Sí, he estado revisando mis anotaciones -dijo tranquila sin mirarla, de pronto apareció una foto en la pantalla-. Este parece tener los marcadores más aproximados a los de la víctima -dijo apuntando a la pantalla. Ángela se giró.

-Sí -dijo analizando la pantalla, luego otra foto también apareció, eran casi idénticos los niños-... Y este también –dijo con el ceño fruncido analizando las dos fotos.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó intrigada. Ángela puso las dos fotos una al lado de la otra, y buscó los datos correspondientes.

-El primero se llama Adam Morgan, de once años, desapareció hace 6 meses y el segundo se llama Patrick Julians, de once años, desapareció hace 5 meses –confirmó.

-Imprime dos hojas, llamaré a Sully para que venga -dijo saliendo pero Ángela le paró.

-Espera. ¿Sully? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, nos han separado a Booth y a mí -dijo seria. Ángela encogió los hombros.

-¡Oh! Cariño, lo siento -dijo apenada.

Brennan seguía seria.

-No te preocupes, Ángela, resolveremos este caso y todo volverá a ser normal -dijo con poco optimismo.

-Sí. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? -preguntó por piedad a Brennan, que parecía fatigada.

Brennan abrió la boca para decir que no, pero Ángela le explicó.

-En cuanto no viene Sully, así puede que encontremos algún candidato más -dijo sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa de ánimo.

-Ángela, no hables como si fuesen candidatos a un show -dijo reprendiéndola.

-Está bien, cariño, pero ¿vienes? -preguntó aun sonriendo. Brennan pensó un poco, quería rehusarse pero su estómago hablo más alto, parecía que estos bebés heredarían todo lo que tiene Booth de hambre, pues no habían ni pasado dos horas desde que había comido algo y ya tenía hambre.

-Bueno, pero sólo porque Sully aún no llega.

Ángela sonrió y fue por sus cosas mientras Brennan iba por las suya para después marcharse. Cam las vio salir y se relajó pensando que Ángela convencería a Brennan para que descansara. Pasaron case cuarenta minutos hasta que volvieron, Brennan fue derecho a su oficina, cuando entró en esta Sully ya estaba allí sentado esperándola, cuando la vio entrar se levantó.

-Buenos días -dijo caluroso con ella. Brennan, que no había notado su presencia aún, se giró hacia él.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, Sully -dijo más relajada. Sully se aproximó al escritorio donde ella acababa de sentarse.

-¿Qué hemos encontrado? -preguntó serio. Brennan le tendió una foto.

-Este es el boceto de la primer víctima, y estos son Adam Morgan, de 11 años, desapareció hace 6 meses, y Patrick Julians, de 11 años, desapareció hace 5 meses -dijo tendiéndole los informes de los niños.

-Aquí dice que Adam vive en Middelburg en las afueras de la ciudad y que desapareció cuando vino de excursión al zoológico -dijo leyendo los papeles que ésta le daba.

-Sí, pero Patrick vivía con su madre en un departamento del otro lado de la ciudad en Seabrook muy lejos de donde encontramos el cadáver -dijo mostrándole la información en las hojas.

-Pues vamos –dijo animándola a que se levantara. Brennan le miró seria.

-No, tú vas por Adam, yo visitaré a la madre de Patrick -dijo levantándose. Sully le miró y negó.

-No, no, vendrás conmigo, no permitiré que te pase algo y Booth me mate -dijo en broma. Brennan le miró y abrió los ojos preocupada.

-Sabes que Booth no lo haría, ¿no? -dijo un tanto confusa. Sully sonrió.

-Sí, Tempe, era sólo una broma, pero ahora va en serio. Vienes conmigo, ¿entendido? -dijo serio. Brennan le miró desafiante, pero al fin quería acabar el caso cuanto antes e ir con Sully era su obligación, suspiró y asintió.

-Bueno. ¿Me das sólo un minuto para que llame a Booth? -preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia el sofá donde había dejado su teléfono antes. Sully asintió de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te espero a fuera -dijo saliendo.

Brennan le asintió mientras encendía su teléfono, en la pantalla mil y una llamadas de periodistas conocidos y desconocidos, entre estos habían llamadas de Booth del día anterior y de esta mañana, así que retornó la llamada pero para su desgracia él no contestó. Lo llamó tres veces y nada, le mandó un mensaje para que le llamara y salió a buscar a Sully.

-Vamos -dijo seria y preocupada, no sabía qué pasaba, el por qué Booth no le había contestado.

-¿Ya? -dijo dudoso. Brennan le miró.

-Sí -dijo seria y empezó a caminar fuera de allí. Sully sólo sonrió y la siguió.

Siguieron en silencio hasta fuera del Jeffersonian, cuando se iban aproximando a un Ford Crown Brennan se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dónde tienes la SUV? -preguntó intentando no reírse. Sully le miró derrotado.

-Aun no me la han dado y aparte de eso, es un ¡Ford Crown! -dijo vanagloriándose. Brennan rió.

-Más parece una reliquia.

-No tiene gracia. Vamos, entra -dijo enfadado por sus burlas.

Brennan entró en el coche intentando parar de reír y cuando lo consiguió se quedó quieta mirando por la ventanilla. Sully tampoco dijo nada. El camino hacia Seabrook fue más que silencioso, buscaron la dirección y hablaron con la madre pero ésta no dijo nada que no estuviera en su informe cuando denunció la desaparición de su hijo. Brennan no dijo nada, sólo observó a Sully haciendo sus preguntas. Cuando volvieron al auto antes de él partir de allí, ella rompió su silencio.

-Hay que ir a la casa de Adam -dijo seria removiendo una carpeta donde buscaba la dirección del segundo cuerpo. Sully le miró extrañado.

-Hemos encontrado ya a la víctima, es Patrick -le inquirió. Brennan le miró.

-No, la víctima coincide, no cabe duda. Pero cuando buscamos, Adam y Patrick se mostraban idénticos de alguna forma, así que hay que comprobar a ambos -dijo seria. Sully suspiró.

-¿Te das cuenta que tenemos que cruzar toda la ciudad? -dijo como si fuera idea descabellada.

-Sí, por este motivo quería separarnos pero no quisiste, así que vamos que se hace tarde -dijo seria girándose hacia delante. Sully parecía estar enojado, pero luego suspiró y puso el carro en marcha. De vez en cuando, Brennan miraba su celular y ninguna llamada había de Booth.

Había conducido más de una hora y media cuando Sully empezó a parar el coche

-Aún no hemos llegado, Sully -dijo ella extrañada al sentir que él se detenía. Sully buscó un sitio para aparcar el automóvil cerca de un bar.

-No, pero ya estoy casado de conducir -dijo sin mirarla. Brennan se acomodó en el asiento.

-Si quieres yo puedo conducir, Booth nunca me deja pero soy muy buena conductora -se ofreció ella. Sully le miró sonriendo.

-No es necesario, sólo comeremos un poco y seguimos, ¿sí? -dijo saliendo del auto.

Brennan asintió y salió, miró el sitio donde Sully había parado, no era nada más que un bar de carretera de los típicos en las afueras de la ciudad. Sully se encaminó hacia el bar seguido por ella. Al entrar, el olor a tabaco era fuerte y el aire poco agradable, Sully parecía un típico polo de ciudad. Paró, miró de un lado a otro y le dijo en susurro:

-Quédate detrás de mí -dijo serio. Brennan no entendió al principio, pero después puedo comprender, los hombres de aquel sitio no parecían ser muy agradables. Ella le siguió hasta la barra donde ambos pidieron comida para llevar, a Sully no le agradaba el local y el olor de los cigarrillos le revolvían el estómago a Brennan, que le comentó que preferiría comer en el coche, éste no hizo objeción.

Ambos estaban sentados dentro del coche, Sully tenía su puerta abierta y estaba sentado de espaldas a ella mirando a la carretera mientras que ésta estaba sentada en su sitio con la comida en sus piernas, comían en silencio hasta que Ángela le llamó:

-Dra. Temperance Brennan -ya no respondía a su teléfono sin decir su nombre por completo.

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás? -preguntó Ángela con la voz tranquila.

Brennan tomó un trago de su bebida y respondió:

-Estoy con Sully, vamos a ver a la madre de Adam. ¿Algo nuevo?

-Ah, sí, Hodgins ha acabado de identificar los tipos de líquido que tenía la víctima número uno. Era disolvente, como dijiste.

En ese momento, Sully se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a una papelera de basura. Brennan le seguía con la mirada mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué tipo? -dijo sacando la vista de la dirección de Sully.

-Trementina, la misma que dijiste, y otras que aún están en análisis, pero Cam ha mandado decirte que han encontrado una fractura que pudo haber sido hecha en la víctima número tres antes de que ésta estuviera muerta -dijo Ángela, que por lo que se oía estaba en un sitio ajeno al laboratorio. Brennan puso cara de extrañada.

-¿En el bebé? -preguntó sin creérselo. En ese instante Sully volvió a entrar en el coche y esperó que Brennan terminara de hablar.

-Sí, ella está confirmando si la fractura le pudo causar la muerte.

-Bueno, Angi, cuando lo tengas llámame -dijo esto y se despidió colgando el teléfono. Por unos segundos centró su pensamiento en algo más allá de lo que veía, pero pronto despertó por la voz de Sully.

-¿Han encontrado algo? -preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Brennan le miró.

-Fracturas pos mortem en el bebé. Cam está revisando los huesos para confirmar -dijo tirando sus restos de comida en una bolsa y saliendo del coche para arrojarlos en la basura. Cuando volvió el coche ya estaba encendido, entró y se acomodó. Sully, que la acompañó con la mirada, esperó a que estuviera cómoda para preguntarle:

-¿Quieres volver al Jeffersonian? -dijo ya emprendiendo marcha hacia la carretera. Brennan se giró hacia él.

-No, vayamos a casa de Adam así ya sabremos si Patrick es nuestra víctima -dicho esto, Sully volvió a acelerar y siguió camino.

Nuevamente, pocas palabras fueran intercambiadas. Más de dos horas de carretera y llegaron al pequeño pueblo. Una vez allí, buscaron la casa de la madre del niño pero para su desgracia ésta no estaba, hablaron con la vecina que los informó que la madre sólo volvía a las seis de la tarde. Sully quería volver a casa, pero Brennan insistió en quedarse. Eran las cuatro y podrían esperar. Sully muy a su pesar cedió. Esperaron en un pequeño bar cerca de la casa del niño. Cuando eran las seis y cuarto la madre volvió, Brennan le interrogó con Sully, esta vez participó del interrogatorio con extremo cuidado. Si Booth estuviera allí sabría que algo le inquietaba, pero las preguntas de Sully siempre huían del pretexto de ella. Cuando salieron, Brennan siguió en silencio hasta el auto, cuando ya estaba en este y Sully emprendió nuevamente camino, ella miró inquieta su teléfono. Nada, ninguna llamada de Booth, ya no sabía si estar nerviosa o decepcionada de él. Guardó el móvil sin llamarlo y percibió la mirada de Sully sobre ella, pero la ignoró girándose a la ventanilla. No sabía cómo, pero tiempo después sintió cómo el coche se detenía, percibió que había dormido así que miró el reloj, eran la 9:45 pm. Giró la vista hacia la ventanilla, el paisaje no era nada parecido con el que debería haber.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó asustada. Sully parqueó cerca de un letrero grande y brillante.

-Algo le pasa al coche y Salí de la carretera principal, es más seguro parar dentro de un pueblo a estas horas de la noche -dijo saliendo del automóvil. Brennan le siguió con la mirada pero luego desvío y miró al contorno, no sabía dónde estaban pero pudo ver que era una pueblo pequeño, miró el letrero que tenía luces de neón. "¿Un motel?".

.

* * *

><p>¿Un motel? Sí, claro, Sully, de repente el auto se daña en pleno motel...<p>

Me exaspera que otra vez pase lo mismo, Booth alejado de ella y ella con Sully :( ESto no va para nada bueno.

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero la distracción, el colegio, las tareas, mi otro fic...

Muchas cosas, pero no tengo excusa.

Bye! No olviden dejar su review. GRacias por leer y comentar!


	53. Celos

DISCLAIMER: _Este fic no me pertenece, sino a DAyane Silva, tampoco los personajes de Bones ni la serie, sino a Hart Hanson y la cadena de Fox._

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO 50

.

* * *

><p><strong>CELOS<strong>

.

El letrero brillante produjo un escalofrió en Brennan. ¿Un motel? Se preguntó a sí misma, luego miró a Sully que se estaba acercando a la puerta del auto. Ella bajó la ventanilla y él se curvó.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el auto? -dijo cuando lo vio apoyarse para mirarla.

-El motor está caliente, voy a pedir agua en el bar de al frente. ¿Quieres venir? -preguntó sonriendo.

Brennan le miró con espanto, viró la vista hacia el motel y Sully le siguió la mirada, luego volvió a mirarla.

-Tranquila, un poco de agua para el coche y media hora de descanso y volvemos a la carretera, faltan solo unos 30 kilómetros, y… -pensó un poco ante la mirada recelosa de ella y balanceó la cabeza sonriendo-. No pienso llevarte allá dentro, si es eso lo que te preocupa -dijo alejándose de la ventanilla de ella. Brennan sonrió y salió del coche para seguirlo.

Sully entró en el bar y se caminó hacia la barra. Brennan iba tras él y se detuvo a su lado en la barra.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó sintiéndola a su lado. Brennan le miró y sonrió amigablemente.

-Sí, y… -Brennan se puso una cara seria y convencida- no tengo miedo, soy muy capaz de dejarte paralizado en unos cuantos segundos -dijo girándose y dirigiéndose hasta el baño. Sully sonrió y luego suspiró, amaba a Brennan, y sólo de pensar que ella estaba con uno de sus mejores amigos le dejaban derrotado. La miraba y recordaba cuando era suya, pero este pensamiento le traía el recuerdo de que Booth en aquella época se hizo a un lado para que ella estuviera con él. Sin embargo, al recordar esto, también le vino a la mente cómo Booth no les dejaba solos cuando Brennan estaba de vacaciones, la quería desde entonces. "Booth la quería". Pensó con un aire de desánimo.

Brennan volvió y estuvo al lado de él hasta que les sirvieron lo que habían pedido para comer, entonces ella se levantó y se fue a afuera, hacía un poco de frio pero no estaba mal. Sully salió con unas cosas que había comprado para comer y también un zumo de naranja que pidió para Brennan, pues notó que ella había salido sólo con el bocadillo vegetal que pidió.

-Toma -dijo aproximándose a ella, que estaba sentada en las escaleras frente al bar-... Te ayudará a comer -dijo con una sonrisa, ya que era imposible mirarla sin dedicarle una sonrisa.

Brennan recibió el zumo y siguió sentada. Sully empezó a comer, mientras de vez en cuando le miraba. Brennan conocía aquella mirada, era la misma que ponía Booth cuando quería preguntarle algo.

-O dices lo que quieres o paras de mirarme así, Sully -dijo secamente mirando centrando su vista en algún punto del espacio que él desconocía. Sully no evitó sonreír por el tono de voz que puso, parecía una policía ante un sospechoso.

-Te ha enseñado bien Booth, ¿no? -dijo ampliando la sonrisa. Brennan le miró ceñuda.

-No se dé que hablas -dijo encarándolo y cambiando su tono ahora por el de la Brennan de siempre que nunca comprendía nada. Sully miró hacia delante.

-Reconocer las miradas… antes no lo hacías -dijo volviendo a mirarla. Brennan sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso? Sí, Booth me ha enseñado bien y soy muy buena alumna -dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor. Sully miró hacia el frente sonriendo pero luego se puso serio.

-¿Te ha llamado? -cuestionó en tono bajo.

Brennan le miró con dudas de sobre quien hablaba.

-Booth -especificó para que ella comprendiese-. ¿Te ha llamado? Es que, te vi mirar tu móvil todo el día.

Brennan suspiró y centró su mirada a lo lejos.

-No es fácil para él, somos un equipo, todos los del laboratorio somos un equipo -dijo en un tono de voz muy suave ya que no era fácil para ella tampoco estar lejos de Booth. Sully le miró e hizo señal de negación.

-No creo que se haya enojado sólo por el equipo, Brennan -dijo mirándola. Era por ellos.

-No sé qué quieres decir con esto, Booth es parte del equipo y estar lejos le incomoda como lo haría a mí o a… a cualquiera –dijo obviando. Sully sonrió sarcástico balanceando la cabeza en negación y mirando hacia un punto lejano.

-A Booth no le gusta que estemos juntos.

-No lo estamos. Esto es temporal -dijo con énfasis al corregirlo. Sully sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero yo estoy en su lugar contigo ahora -dijo con una voz seductora y una mirada de intensidad. Brennan pestañeó y se centró en la mirada de él y sonrió dejándolo dudoso.

-Booth es un macho alfa, yo soy como su propiedad y aunque a mí no me guste esto, sé que soy como algo particularmente de él. Estoy contenta de que él me trate, así es acogedor.

Sully le observó, el brillo en sus ojos era fascínate, como hablaba de una seguridad que no era solo material. Bajó su mirada unos segundos y después la miró con seriedad.

-Tempe… ¿Lo…

Las palabras de Sully se quedaron a medias cuando el celular de Brennan, quien no esperó ni un segundo para contestarlo, ya que sabía quién era.

-¡Booth! -dijo afligida, levantándose y dejando la comida en las escaleras mientras se apartaba de Sully.

-Mi amor -el tono de voz de Booth era bajo, como si escuchar la voz de Brennan le aliviara o le doliera.

-Booth, no me has llamado en todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas? -dijo con la voz dolida. Booth suspiró.

-Han pasado algunas cosas, Bren. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó más serio.

-En unos 30 kilómetros en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo mirando de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces fuera de la ciudad, Brennan? -dijo aumentando el tono de voz. Brennan encogió los hombros como si él le estuviese recriminando.

-Sully y yo venimos a…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás con Sully, Brennan? ¿A estas horas? –se estaba enfadando.

-No, veníamos de la casa de la víctima y el Ford Crown de Sully se ha sobrecalentado y se ha parado, no…

Brennan no sabía qué explicar y Booth no le dejaba.

-Brennan… -dijo enfadado haciéndola callar-. Brennan, dime dónde estás, te voy a recoger.

-Booth, no es…

-Brennan, dime. ¿Dónde estás? -dijo con más enfado.

Brennan estaba cansada, no le gusta la situación y parecía que Booth no la quería oír, así que su subconsciente habló más alto y sus hormonas la ayudaron agitando su enfado.

-No, no eres mi dueño, no me puedes hablar así -dijo con la voz llorosa pero Booth estaba celoso, enfadado y dolido de tal forma que no la oía.

-Brennan, dime. ¿Dónde… -la línea se quedó muda al instante, Brennan había cortado, dejándolo hablar solo-. ¡Brennan! ¡Brennan!

Booth gritó unas cuantas veces antes de tirar su teléfono al suelo y llevar sus dos manos a la cabeza para contener el grito de enfado o sólo para agarrarse a ésta por su impotencia ante la situación. ¿Qué había hecho que en sólo dos días su vida estaba cabeza abajo? Y entonces empezó a llorar solo sentado en el sofá de la casa de Brennan sintiéndose el peor de los hombres y el más impotente, aumentando así su rabia y sus celos, había pasado todo el día encerrado en las celdas del FBI, sitio donde él mismo había retenido a criminales y lo que más le dolía era que no había visto a Brennan en casi dos días, ¡dos días! y ella no le había ni al menos buscado, a no ser por una llamada en la mañana de ese mismo día, era como si a ella le importara muy poco lo de ellos y aun decía que no le podía hablar así. ¿Así cómo? ¿Preocupado? ¿O celoso? Será que ella no podía entender que él estaba celoso, que la necesitaba y no la tenía, y que en solo dos días todo el amor que trasmitía con sus besos pareciese nada ante ella. Quería ir tras ella, besarla, abrazarla, tenerla cerca de él, sólo lo que necesitaba era esto o un "te quiero" de ella, pero no, sólo lo que logró fue su enojo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar por los ojos de él, y los celos no paraban de crecer aún más.

Brennan apagó el teléfono y lo apretó en su mano, no sabía por qué Booth estaba enfadado con ella, no veía lo que había hecho para que él le tratara así, estaba enfadada con él por no escucharla y sus hormonas hacían que la ira fuera aún mayor. Bajó su mirada y secó una lágrima que huyó de sus ojos. Sully aún estaba sentado en las escaleras con la mirada en ella. Brennan se giró hacia él y sólo en unos segundos él pudo ver que el fantástico brillo se había ido, dejando una nube gris en los ojos azules de ella.

-¿Podemos irnos? -dijo desviando la vista y yendo hacia el coche.

Sully percibió el dolor en su voz así que se levantó rápidamente, cogió las cosas que tenía en la escalera y corrió hacia ella. Brennan no le miraba, tenía la vista perdida en algún sitio en la ventanilla. El coche funcionó en el primer intento, Sully se acomodó y volvió a mirarla, pero ésta no le hizo caso alguno, así que volvió a conducir. Iba lentamente ya que estaba cansado y conducir de noche no le atraía mucho, Brennan permanecía en silencio, un silencio tan grande que hubo momentos en que éste pensó que dormía, pero los ojos de ella estaban firmes en la oscuridad de la noche atreves de la ventanilla.

-Celos… -la voz de Sully cortó el silencio en el auto, de forma tranquilizadora.

Brennan le miró y volvió a desviar la vista, segundos después él continuó hablando.

-Booth tiene celos -Brennan esta vez no le miró, parecía ignorarle por completo, pero éste siguió-. Tienes que comprenderlo… es normal -volvió a quedarse en silencio esperando que ella se revelara y digiera algo, pero los labios de ella permanecieron cerrados-. Eres difícil, Tempe -sonrió y le miró, pero ella ni al menos se movió, así que volvió a mirar hacia delante-. Estar contigo es… es especial y al mismo tiempo es horrible –dijo mirando la carretera con una sonrisa en los labios.

Brennan le miró confusa pero volvió desviar la vista.

-Booth es un romántico y… -suspiró sabiendo que sus palabras le dolerían a sí mismo- te quiere. No soy tan bueno como él -le miró a ella, que ahora le prestaba atención, así que sonrió-... en lo de leer a las personas, digo -nuevamente miró al frente-. Pero la mirada de él y su cabeza dura son fáciles de descifrar -con esto arrancó de Brennan un sonrisa que le pasó desapercibida-, pero tú –suspiró- es difícil saber en qué piensas, miras y dejas a cualquiera deslumbrado -dijo sonriendo sin quitar la mirada del camino.

Brennan bajó la mirada avergonzada y volvió a mirar la ventanilla.

-Pero no tanto cuando lo dejas a él -paró un poco de hablar y esperó como si quisiera decir algo más pero concluyó vagamente-. Celos. Es por eso que está enojado -dijo en un tono bajo y deprimente.

Brennan suspiró y ya no le miró. Las cosas pasaban en una velocidad tremenda fuera de la ventanilla del coche, ella sólo miraba pero su mente estaba más allá. ¿En Booth? ¿En sus celos? ¿En Sully? Era distinto el pensar en los dos, Sully no le daba inseguridad pero tampoco le daba lo que Booth con sólo mirarla le transmitía. Suspiró cansada, estaba agotada, llevaba casi tres días sin dormir más que unos pares de horas. Era la madrugada del lunes cuando el Crown de Sully se detuvo, pero ella ni al menos lo percibió, ya que se había dormido. ¿Cuándo? Sólo sabía que fue en algún momento del camino. Sully paró el coche frente al departamento de ella y se giró.

-Por fin hemos llegado -dijo en un tono de alivio, pero cuando miró a Brennan la vio profundamente dormida. Sonrió sin saber por qué al verla así, quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su departamento, pero esto causaría muchos problemas con Booth. No, no quería que Brennan estuviera en el medio si él y Booth discutiesen, no le haría daño. Suspiró y salió del Ford en dirección a la entrada del edificio, prestando siempre atención a si Brennan despertaba. Se aproximó al interfono y llamó al piso de Brennan. Booth estaba sentado en el sofá con la vista en el techo cuando oyó el zumbido de la campana, se levantó de golpe y se fue a la puerta.

-Booth, es Sully, baja -dijo con voz grave y cansada, luego lo apagó y se alejó del portal.

Booth intentó decir algo más pero no tuvo tiempo, Sully se aproximó al coche certificándose que Brennan aun dormía y se recostó en este para esperar. Booth no tuvo tiempo de responder a Sully, así que bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando salió vio a Sully recostado en el coche. Sus ganas eran de golpearle, de matarle a golpes. Se aproximó y lo balanceó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traerla ahora, Sully? -dijo apartando a Sully del coche con fuerza y con un tono alto de voz. Sully no lo vio venir pero tampoco tenía ánimos para aguantarle.

-Mira Booth, dale gracias a que yo la haya traído porque de la forma en que ella estaba, yo podría llevarla para donde quisiera -dijo empurándolo de vuelta y haciendo a Booth dar un paso a atrás.

-Como te atreverás a hacerle algo… -dijo yendo encima de él, Sully lo empujó yendo él ahora sobre Booth.

-Mira, Booth, yo no sé qué mierda piensas, ¿sí?, pero si quieres resolver esto que sea en un momento en que ella no esté presente, menos dormida -dijo intentando apaciguar las cosas.

Booth miró a Brennan que en este instante se removió incómoda en el asiento del copiloto.

-Llévala, has que descanse porque sea la lo que estás haciendo con ella la está cansando -dijo un Sully enamorado que prefería hacerse a un lado para que Brennan fuera feliz, pero también enfadado, pues Booth parecía no estar dando todo el amor que Brennan merecía o que él creía que merecía.

Booth suspiró fuerte dirigiéndose hacia el coche, se llenó los ojos de lágrimas cuando se aproximó a ella. Sully le estaba mirando todo el tiempo y notó cómo Booth se volvía vulnerable ante la escena de Brennan dormida tal y como un adolecente enamorado que veía por primera vez a su pareja dormir. Brennan parecía descansar plácidamente, pero se notaba que estaba incómoda. Booth abrió la puerta y soltó el cinturón para intentarla poner en brazos. Brennan entre abrió los ojos al sentirlo.

-Booth… -dijo con la voz soñolienta mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Booth.

-Sí, mi amor, soy yo. Tranquila -dijo acogiéndola más en sus brazos.

Brennan se acomodó en el cuello de él y volvió a dormirse, no importaba que antes estuviera enojada, pues abrazar a Booth era confortante. Booth miró a Sully cuando ya tenía a Brennan en sus brazos y no dijo nada, sólo lo encaró para luego ir en dirección al edificio nuevamente. Sully le miró con reproche y cuando lo vio entrar en el edificio subió a su coche y se marchó. Booth intentó no despertarla, la llevó hasta la habitación y la acostó delicadamente. Brennan no quería soltarle cuando él le acostó en la cama pero él la hizo soltarlo para luego desvestirla y ponerle una de sus camisas ya que ella siempre decía que le eran más cómodas que su ropa. Cuando ella estaba ya lista él se acostó a su lado y la atrajo a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza y haciéndola descansar en su pecho.

Toda la noche Booth paso acariciándola levemente y admirándola en cada protesta que hacía dormida, sintiendo el olor que desprendía su cabello, el cual en los últimos días no tenía oportunidad de disfrutar, pero a pesar de la acogedora sensación de tenerla y protegerla era inevitable no pensar en las palabras de Sully. "¿La estoy cansando?" Era la segunda vez que oía algo así. "¿Le estoy haciendo daño?" Era la segunda cosa que más le confundía, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía si de verdad él la estaba dañando tanto. La miraba y parecía más frágil que antes, parecía que ya no era tan fría, que se había abierto demasiado a él y ahora estaba débil, vulnerable. "¡Mierda, Booth! ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? ¿Cómo no previste que esto iba acabar pasando? Lo estás haciendo, la estas lastimando". Pensaba todo el tiempo. Brennan se movió apretándolo más y adentrando su cabeza en el cuello de él haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te voy a cuidar, mi amor -dijo susurrando.

Brennan protestó algo sin significado y luego inconscientemente le besó el cuello, haciendo que una descarga recorriera todo el cuerpo de Booth al sentir los labios de ella. Booth la abrazó con más fuerza y suspiró aliviado ya que pese a todo la tenía entre sus brazos. La noche pasó pero él no durmió, la luz del sol empezaba a salir por la ventana cuando el teléfono de Booth empezó a sonar en la sala. Brennan seguía dormida y para él era mejor así, la desenlazó de él despacio para poder salir de la cama e ir por su teléfono, cerrando la puerta tras él. Alcanzó su teléfono sabiendo quién era y por qué llamaba a las seis de la mañana.

-Agente Booth -respondió serio. La voz del otro lado tampoco lo exigía menos de él.

-Agente Booth, todos los informes presentados y los cargos de estos están sobre su mesa, los necesito firmado de inmediato.

El tono de Cullen era rígido y nada amigable. Booth respiró fuerte.

-Sí señor, estaré de inmediato ahí, señor -dijo esto y oyó cómo Cullen colgaba.

Su única reacción fue tumbarse en el sofá. Quería hundirse allí, dejar que su impotencia ante los hechos le borrase del mapa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró desconsolado para luego abrirlos y mirar al frente, una foto de Brennan estaba justo frente a él haciéndolo sonreír. Recordó que había puesto él aquella foto allí y esto le hizo más gracia, así que respiró profundamente y se levantó yendo hacia la habitación. Al entrar en esta, Brennan aun dormía plácidamente, se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándola.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil, mi amor?". Se preguntó a sí mismo. Brennan se movió al sentir la luz de la venta entrar haciéndolo sonreír. Booth se próximo a la ventana y la cerró por completo para que Brennan no despertase, sabía que ella debía de estar muy cansada por los últimos días y quería dejarla dormir. Cogió su ropa y se fue a la habitación de al lado, donde se bañó y se vistió. Cuando salió volvió a la habitación de Brennan para darle un beso de despedida, le extrañó cuando le besó y ella no hizo nada, siempre que él le besaba aún dormida ella correspondía débilmente por el sueño, pero lo hacía. Se quedó mirándola un poco más y luego se fue, iba a tener un largo día, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando salió fue hacia el FBI sin ni al menos desayunar. Cuando llegó, su escritorio estaba lleno de informes, todos mandados por Cullen, desde su demisión de cargo de agente especial, hasta el formulario de cortes que había que firmar, no faltaba nada, todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio le alejaba de su actual cargo y de Brennan.

Cuando ya eran más de las diez, Brennan por fin empezaba a despertase, miró hacia un lado del dormitorio sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, giró su cabeza al otro lado y percibió que estaba en su casa, sólo no sabía cómo había ido a parar allí. Se sentó en la cama aún desorientada y miró lo que llevaba puesto, sonrió al ver la camisa de Booth que llevaba. Volvió a acostarse sintiendo el olor al perfume de Booth, le agrada aquel olor y a la sensación de estar en casa, pero recordó el caso, se levantó y miró el reloj, eran las 10:23. "Me he quedado dormida", Pensó levantándose rápidamente para meterse en la ducha, pero se desorientó y acabo cayendo de vuelta en la cama, estaba mareada, muy mareada. Intentó controlarse y esperar a que el mareo parase, cuando sintió que ya podía levantarse lo hizo despacio, sintiendo como su cuerpo le fallaba pero poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Se dio una larga ducha, estaba retrasada y por unos minutos más no pasaba nada, luego se vistió, salió corriendo, hasta que recordó que estaba sin auto, lo había dejado en el Jeffersonian cuando salió con Sully, así que cogió un taxi. Ya eran case las 11:30 cuando llegó finalmente al Jeffersonian, fue directamente a su oficina a ponerse la bata del laboratorio, para después buscar a Ángela. Cuando entró en la oficina de Ángela aun con el reconocimiento de la cara del bebé, parecía muy distraída en su trabajo.

-Es el rostro del bebé -dijo haciendo que Ángela se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah! Bren, qué susto -dijo respirando fuertemente y con la mano en su pecho.

-Perdón. No era mi intención, Ange, de verdad.

Ángela la miró de arriba a bajo.

-Vaya, hoy has ido a casa -dijo riéndose.

-¡Ah! sí, no sé cómo pero he despertado en mi cama -dijo recordando que de verdad no sabía cómo había ido a parar en su cama.

-Un cierto agente del FBI, tal vez -dijo un tanto pícara, pero Brennan aún estaba pensado en cómo había pasado del carro de Sully a su departamento.

-¿Crees que Sully no me llevaría a casa? -preguntó a Ángela y al mismo así misma.

-Hablaba de Booth, cariño. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que Sully no te llevaría a casa? -Ángela estaba evidentemente confundida.

-Porque Booth está celoso y Sully dijo que él le mataría si me pasara algo, así que no sé cómo Booth me llevó a casa ni cómo Sully me dejo allí -dijo revisando su propia información.

-Pues creo que Booth no ha matado a nadie, ya que Sully viene ahí -dijo Ángela apuntando hacia la puerta. Brennan se giró para ver a Sully entrar, luego volvió a mirar a Ángela.

-¿Hay algo sobre el bebé? -dijo seria mirando hacia la pantalla de Ángela.

-No, sabes que los rostros de los bebés no dicen mucho, he envejecido la imagen y estoy cotejando pero aún nada -dijo moviendo algunas imágenes en el ordenador, Sully se próximo a ellas.

-Buenos días -dijo poniéndose al lado de Brennan.

-Buenos días –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa no muy contenta.

-Hola, Sully -Brennan ni lo miró.

-Ange, cuando encuentres algo me lo pasas, ¿sí? -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-Sí, cariño -dijo volviendo a su ordenador. Sully miró a Brennan salir y la siguió.

-¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo? -preguntó mientras entraba en la oficina con ella.

-No. ¿Por qué lo estaría? -dijo aproximándose a la mesa y sentándose para después mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ha dicho algo Booth, ¿no? -dijo frunciendo los labios. Brennan le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué tenía que decirme Booth?

Sully dio un paso a atrás.

-Nada, sólo pregunté, como ayer él estaba tan enfadado, pensé que… que habían peleado -dijo como si estuviera siendo acusado por Brennan.

-Yo no he visto a Booth, ni ayer ni hoy.

-Ah, es que pensé… ya sabes… -Brennan le miraba sin comprender-. Ayer por el teléfono no fue una conversación sumamente amorosa, por así decirlo -dijo aproximándose poco a poco hasta apoyarse sobre el escritorio. Brennan le miró seria y enfadada.

-Mi vida privada con Booth no te incumbe, Sully, así que si tienes algo para decirme sobre el caso, de acuerdo, pero si no; te pido que me dejes trabajar -dijo girándose al ordenador.

Sully se quedó quieto unos minutos y luego se marchó. Cuando salió, Brennan se apoyó en su asiento y respiró profundo. Por más que Sully no tenía nada que ver con ella y Booth, tenía razón cuando decía que la última conversación que había tenido con Booth -si es que se le puede llamar así- no era la más agradable para una pareja. Se quedó quieta pensando hasta que decidió olvidarlo y volver al trabajo. Estaba tan absuelta en las pruebas que se olvidó de comer, ya habían pasado horas desde que había llegado y ninguna novedad sobre el caso.

El reloj marcaba más de las dos de la tarde. cuando sintió aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, aquella sensación de estar siendo observada muy detalladamente por alguien, por unos ojos que prefería mirarlos antes que a nada en el mundo, sabía que Booth estaba cerca, más exactamente en la puerta observándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada y una sonrisa. Booth suspiró con una media sonrisa en los labios, se desapoyó de la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de él.

-Lo suficiente para recordar que eres preciosa –dijo con una sonrisa decaída. Brennan la percibió y se levantó para aproximarse a él.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -interrogó preocupada ya muy cerca de él. Booth suspiró y balanceó la cabeza.

-No. ¿Aun estás enfadada? -preguntó desconsolado. Brennan le acunó el rostro con sus manos y le miró seria.

-Te pasa algo -dijo seria.

Booth le cogió las manos y las apartó de su rostro.

-No me pasa nada, Brennan -dijo con un tono ya alterado. Brennan bajó la mirada.

-Perdón -dijo en un tono bajo.

Booth seguía sujetando sus manos así que tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Brennan sólo se dejó abrazar, tenía miedo de hacer algo y que él volviera a reprenderla. Booth ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, quería llorar allí pero no podía, no podía preocupar a Brennan con sus problemas sabiendo que ella estaba con un caso y que estaba mal por no haber avanzado nada en él. Pero la necesitaba, necesitaba de sus brazos, de su piel, de su contacto con él. Se apartó un poco y la miró, los ojos de ella mostraban miedo y él era la causa de este miedo. Booth sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba al verla con aquella mirada, acercó su mano al rostro de ella para acariciarla.

-Perdóname, mi amor. No debí hablarte así. ¿Me perdonas? -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Brennan se inclinó y le besó muy dulcemente, sólo le quería besar. Dos días sin tocarse, sin sentirse y casi una semana sin hacer el amor, dejaban a ambos sensibilizados a la boca del otro. El beso duró lo que ambos quisieron, no había prisa en él, así que el aire fluía levemente entre el beso. Cuando se separaron, Brennan dejo su frente junto a la de él y miró abajo.

-No deberías hablarme así -dijo tiernamente. Booth sonrió.

-Lo sé, ¿me perdonas? -dijo levantándole la mirada para que ésta le mirase, Brennan le dio un casto beso y le tomó el rostro nuevamente entre las manos.

-Sí, pero prométeme que no me hablarás así –dijo. Sonrió como niña para que Booth también sonriera, ya que había aprendido que su sonrisa lo alentaba.

-Sí, si prometes que vamos a comer -dijo aproximándose para besarla nuevamente. Brennan sonrió y se escapó de su boca.

-Sí, pero…

Brennan quería jugar para animarlo, pero los ánimos de Booth no estaban para esto, todo que le llevaba la contraria lo enfadaba.

-Sin pero, Brennan -dijo soltándola enfadado. Brennan apagó su sonrisa.

-Sólo iba a decir… Olvídalo.

Brennan se apartó de él, pero sintió como éste le volvía a coger la mano.

-¿Vas a venir a comer? -dijo serio.

Brennan bajó la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Booth? Se preguntó. Suspiró relajándose y le miró.

-Sí, déjame coger mis cosas -dijo desanimada. Booth le soltó y ella fue hasta su escritorio.

Cuando iba a quitarse la bata, Sully entró en la oficina, venía un poco distraído mirando la carpeta que tenía en su mano, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Booth en la oficina.

-Temp, se llama René Britian, nacida… -Sully paró en seco cuando vio a Booth- ¡Ah! Hola, Booth –exclamó dudando.

Booth le miró serio y respondió sin ganas.

-¿Cómo va todo, Sully? ¿Vamos, Brennan? -dijo girándose a ella, pero para su sorpresa Brennan había parado de quitarse la bata e iba hacia Sully.

-¿Nacida? -dijo ignorando a Booth.

Sully miró a Booth y respondió en seguida mirando a Brennan.

-El 27 de julio de 2003, tiene 8 años, vive aquí en Washington

-Bueno, vive aquí -dijo Booth socarronamente a Sully-. Ahora por los malos, Sully, que Brennan y yo vamos a comer -dijo cogiendo a Brennan por los hombros y girándola.

-No, Booth -Brennan se soltó y volvió a donde Sully-. ¿En qué sitio? -preguntó con su típica seriedad.

-En el centro -respondió temeroso por la reacción de Booth, quien viró a Brennan haciendo que él le mirase.

-Vamos a comer, Brennan.

Booth estaba serio.

Brennan miró a Sully y luego a su novio.

-Podemos ir a comer después, Booth -dijo soltándose de él. Booth la retuvo furioso.

-No, vamos ahora -dijo girándola y empujándola hacia la salida con fuerza.

-Booth, me lastimas -susurró intentando soltarse, pero éste estaba más que decidido en llevarla a comer aunque tuviera que ser así.

-Booth, suéltala -dijo intentando aparta a Booth de Brennan.

-Apártate, Sully -dijo empujando a Sully, que resbalo y cayó. Booth soltó a Brennan e iba a ir encima de Sully, cuando ella lo retuvo.

-¡Booth, para!

Brennan se puso delante de él. Seeley estaba tan iracundo, que creyendo que iba a acertarle a Sully, pasó al lado del vientre de Brennan. Ella tremió al darse cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retuvo el aire durante varios segundos, miró a Booth pasmada.

-¿Qué piensas que haces? –Empujándolo- No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más, Seeley…

Sully los miraba mientras se iba poniendo de pie.

-Por muy poco, no…

Brennan no pudo continuar lo que decía, tan pronto le vino a mente que si el puño de Booth le hubiera dado podría llegar a perder sus bebés. Booth estaba lleno de ira y no se contuvo en contestarle.

-No. ¿O qué Brennan? ¡Dime! ¿No o qué? -retó gritándola. Brennan le miró con reproche e indignación, aquel no era su Booth, no era.

La única reacción de ella fue negar con la cabeza y apartase de él hacia la salida. Estaba más que decepcionada.

-Vamos, Sully -dijo saliendo de la oficina. Sully se movió rápidamente tras ella. Brennan no quería mirar a atrás y ver a Booth, nunca había sentido aquel escalofrió en su pecho, el sentimiento de que por muy poco podría haber perdido a sus bebés en las propias manos del hombre que amaba y del padre de ellos, y sin él ni al menos saberlo.

Booth se quedó quieto mirándola marchar. Toda su rabia, toda su impotencia, todo lo que le dolía en este momento se plasmó en unas cuantas palabras que no le iban a doler sólo a Brennan, a él también. Haciendo que diera de pronto un grito a todo pulmón con palabras que dañarían a Brennan más que cualquier golpe.

-¡No lo haces por las víctimas, Brennan! ¡Lo haces por ti! Para que no duden de la "profesionalidad de la ¡Dra. Temperance Brennan!"

.

* * *

><p>Chicas! Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir aún ahí, en los países en los que aun leen este fic internacional. Lamento que ya nunca respondo reviews, pero igual les mando saludos, y siempre leo todos y cada uno de ellos.<p>

Eva  
>Sukatao<br>Lesly Azeneth  
>BonezitaEmily<br>Anto Bones  
>Marie<br>DeschanelBoreanaz  
>YessiEv<br>RGG  
>Maddy-BB<br>Mary Astorga  
>Hayatotakumi<br>Marifer  
>Anonybones<br>CherieCurrie  
>LiBones<br>AliBones  
>castle. kris. bones<br>vanessa  
>pequeboreanaz<br>Audrey  
>Dani<br>Alejandra  
>milibarrios<br>Puquii  
>Karla<br>ErikaBones  
>Alexa<br>Deschanel-Cherry

Gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me recuerdan que hay alguien que insiste en actualización (^^). Actualizaré por lo menos una vez por semana, y si una semana fallo actualizaré dos en una sola semana. Así me aseguro de subirlos rápido xD

Y no olviden dejar coment sobre los celos no tan repentinos de Booth, la actitud de Brennan frente a esto, y la intromisión de Sully, que cada vez me cae menos peor.

_Carpe Diem._

_BerryF._


	54. Tan lejos, y tan cerca

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **Este FanFic no me pertenece, menos Bones y sus personajes, sólo me limito a subirlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CAPÍTULO 51

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TAN LEJOS, Y TAN CERCA**

.

El corazón de Booth estaba dolido, se sentía como si Brennan lo estuviera despreciando, sólo quería estar con ella, pero ésta parecía no querer nada más que estar con Sully todo el tiempo, ya no sabía qué pensar, le estaban quitando todo y lo único que deseaba era a Brennan, pero ella veía su necesidad nada más como algo inútil que "podrían hacer después".

Brennan se detuvo en lleno al oír lo que dijo Booth, sus ganas eran de pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, de decirle que estaba siendo injusto al decirle tal cosa, pero sin embargo lo único que hizo fue volver a caminar sin mirar a atrás, sin pensar en el daño que le podía causar, pues en este momento sólo pensaba en el puño de Booth, que pudo haber hecho estragos sobre su vientre. Sabía que si eso pasaba no sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de los bebés, pues sentía que su fuerza no estaba con ella en aquel momento. Siguió caminando hasta afuera con el rostro dolido y reteniendo el aire cada vez que pensaba en la sensación que había sentido, en el escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se alojó en su vientre. Cuando Booth la vio salir sólo bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada, su vergüenza, su fragilidad ante lo que estaba pasando dentro de sí. La rabia, los celos, las noches despierto, el cansancio físico y mental que tenía en este momento no le dejaban pensar con coherencia en sus actos, sintió cómo una mano le cogía del hombro, por un momento pensó que era Brennan que había vuelto, pero no. Ángela estaba frente a él con la mirada rígida que se difuminó al ver los ojos empapados del agente. Booth no supo qué hacer, sólo le miró y luego volvió a bajar la mirada perdiéndola en el suelo, en su dolor, en el desespero de no saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo y qué consecuencia tendría esto.

Brennan siguió en silencio todo el recogido hasta el automóvil, pero al llegar allí sintió su pecho estrujarse.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes la SUV? -preguntó con una voz débil y trémula.

Sully había hecho todo el recorrido mirándola con sorpresa y cautela, cuando ésta paró frente al coche y le preguntó aquello, pudo sentir cómo su voz era de quien estaba a punto de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos y muy claros, un claro que no era brillante –como lo había visto la noche anterior-, era sombrío, dolido y desesperado.

-Me la han dado esta mañana -dijo un poco asustado, aun no sabía muy bien qué había pasado allí en la oficina de Brennan, pero sabía que algo muy gordo estaba por estallar en cualquier momento.

La antropóloga desvió la mirada hacia la matrícula del auto sólo para confirmar su sospecha. Es la SUV de Booth. Pensó para sí y sintió cómo su corazón paraba y volvía a palpitar muy despacio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sully? ¿Porque tienes la SUV de Booth? -la voz de Brennan ahora era más rígida y menos trémula, pero sus palabras mostraban una debilidad emocional que Sully no sabía cómo tomarse.

-No lo sé, me la han dado esta mañana, he llegado al FBI y me han pasado las llaves, no sé si es la de Booth o no, Tempe -respondió sincero pero con incertidumbre.

Brennan alzó la vista hacia la entrada del instituto, aquello no le gustaba, la forma en que Booth la había hablado, su comportamiento en los últimos días y mucho menos la SUV. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba con la mirada hacia la entrada, sentía como sus pulsaciones estaban aceleradas por lo que había pasado minutos antes, pero ahora se aceleraban al pensar que algo malo le estaba pasando a Booth. Sully se aproximó a la puerta del coche y la abrió.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó inseguro ante la mirada perdida de Brennan. Ella le miró y luego volvió la mirada hacia la entrada del Jeffersonian nuevamente, quería volver allí, hablar con Booth, hacer que él le explicara qué le estaba pasando, pero no tenía fuerza para volver allí, no tenía ganas de mirarlo después de haber sentido su puño tan cerca de su vientre de una forma tan violenta que le hacía temer tan sólo pensarlo. Se giró hacia Sully con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí… Vamos -respondió dirigiéndose a entrar en el coche.

Sully le cerró la puerta y fue a su lado para luego ponerse en marcha. Brennan suspiró cuando el coche empezó a andar y se perdió en la ventanilla cuando el Jeffersonian salió de su punto de vista, no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir en aquel momento y aquello que ocurrió allí en su oficina le tenía absorta, ya no en lo que casi había hecho Booth, sino en los detalles. "La mirada". Aquella mirada de Booth no era normal, era preocupada, desconsolada, "dolida", pensó para sí haciendo que su corazón se volviera menudo y estrujado. El auto avanzaba rápidamente y la vista mareaba, así que se centró delante. Sully le miró al ver este movimiento de ella y percibió que estaba pálida, como si de un alma se tratara.

-Temp, ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupado. Ella bajó la mira y respiró profundo. Sentía como si el mundo estuviera girando a su alrededor, su cabeza no le hacía nada más que pensar en la mirada de Booth, en el escalofrió de sentir el puño de él a pocos centímetro de su vientre, esto le provocaba náuseas y desorientación, no había comido nada en todo el día y su cuerpo no soportaba tanto tiempo sin ingerir alimento.

-Sully, detén el auto -dijo en una voz débil y decaída, para luego taparse la boca.

Él le miró y vio que iba a vomitar, ya había visto aquella expresión en ella una vez y sabía qué era, así que no dudó en parar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando drenó Brennan salió y empezó a devolver, no sabía por qué, pero devolvía sin parar. Sully bajó de la SUV y se acercó a ella.

-Temp…

-Sully, no me toques, por favor.

La voz de ella salía sofocada pero fue lo suficiente para que Sully parara antes de llegar a tocarla. Brennan respiraba oscilada como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones, levantó la cabeza y se recostó en el auto para intentar respirar mejor. Sully le miraba con terror, no sabía qué hacer.

-Tempe…

Buscó algo qué decir pero no lo encontraba, aquella situación era distinta a cualquiera que le pasara por la cabeza que podía vivir con Brennan, ella respiró hondo y levantó la mano para decir que no siguiera.

-No… No puedo, Sully… Llévame a casa, por favor -dijo con una voz llorosa y efectivamente, al mirarlo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo único que quería Sully en este instante hacer era de abrazarla pero se contuvo, solo asintió y se aproximó ayudándola a subir nuevamente en la SUV. Brennan se sentó y se abrazó con sus propias manos como si sintiera frio. Sully le miró y se centró en llevarla a casa, no sabía qué le pasaba pero sin duda Brennan no estaba bien. El camino fue breve hacia la casa de ella, Brennan de vez en cuando parecía que perdía el aire y le costaba respirar, pero luego volvía a la normalidad. Cuando llegaron al edificio la antropóloga bajó rápidamente. Sully le acompañó.

-Temp, ¿quieres que te ayude a subir? –le preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

Brennan se giró para verlo, parecía estar más serena aunque su mirada era desconcertante.

-No es necesario, Sully. Te agradezco que me hayas traído y te pido que… no digas a nadie lo que has visto, por favor.

La voz de Brennan salía lentamente, Sully suspiró ante su agonía de querer ayudarla y no poder.

-Temp, no puedo, no te puedo dejar así como estás sin hacer nada. Déjame al menos llamar a Booth.

-No. Sully, por favor, te lo ruego, no se lo digas, se lo diré yo, si eso te tranquiliza, pero… por favor, esto es entre él y yo, no te metas o la próxima vez dejaré que te golpee.

Sin más se fue dejándolo sin saber qué hacer, hasta que suspiró y decidió olvidarse de aquello para concentrase sólo en el caso y nada más. Brennan subió hacia su apartamento, casi no podía con su cuerpo, le pesaba, sobre todo el vientre, no sabía el por qué, pero sabía que no era normal.

El departamento estaba caloroso, Booth siempre ponía el calefactor a tope y este calor le agobiaba, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, antes de saber cómo se quitó la ropa pero le alivio sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo. Su respiración ya estaba más amena y no le faltaba el aire, pero el agua fría no le apaciguaba el calor. Pasó un largo tiempo bajo el agua hasta que se sintió más aliviada, cuando salió sólo pensaba en que tenía que comer, su estómago estaba vacío, debía ser por esto que estaba débil. Preparó algo de comer y fue a la habitación, se recostó en la cama y comió despacio mientras pensaba aun en la mirada de Booth. Decidió no ir más al Jeffersonian, aquel día lo esperaría en casa. Las cosas no estaban bien.

Cuando terminó de comer se tiró en la cama, se sentía cansada y su cuerpo le pesaba tanto como sus parpados. No tardó mucho en dormirse sin al menos percibir que lo hacía.

Booth seguía llorando sentado en el sofá de la oficina. Ángela, que había ido por agua para que el agente se calmara, ahora estaba sentada al frente de él esperando saber qué había pasado allí y por qué. Booth la miró con los ojos rojos de cansancio, de llorar, de desespero. Cogió el vaso de agua que ella le ofrecía y se permitió un trago como para aclarar la garganta.

-Gracias, Ange -dijo en tono bajo con la mirada hacia el suelo. Ángela suspiró enfadada.

-Nada de "gracias", hago esto por Brennan. Dime, ¿qué te está pasando, Booth? –respondió abrumada.

Booth le miró desafiante y luego volvió a encarar el suelo.

-Está bien, no quieres hablar. Pues bien, me voy que tengo más que hacer que cuidarte -dijo levantándose. Booth le cogió por la mano.

-Perdón, Ángela, es que…

Booth no sabía cómo responder así que enmudeció, Ángela suspiró rendida y volvió a sentarse.

-Te perdono, pero dime, tigre, ¿te rindes? ¿Ya no la quieres? –preguntó con recelo. Booth abrió los ojos.

-No, Ángela, claro que no, yo la amo. Es que verla con Sully y…

Booth volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas y a apretar la mandíbula para no llorar.

-¡Oh! Tigre -dijo apenada balanceando la cabeza en reprobación-. ¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Booth suspiró.

-¡Ángela! -rogó débilmente. Ella sonrió.

-Tigre es la verdad, lo lamento, pero te estás portando como un idiota. Y como es Brennan, no creo que sepa ni al menos que estás celoso -dijo tomando una postura seria.

Booth la miró y luego bajó la mirada sabiendo que Ángela tenía razón.

-¿Sabes al menos porqué ella quiere resolver este caso con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué ella no se niega en ir con Sully? -preguntó enojada.

Booth iba a contestar pero ella no lo dejó.

-¡Ah! Y no digas que es por su orgullo y testarudez -dijo haciendo que Booth le mirara.

-Brennan siempre fue obsesiva por su trabajo, Ángela -dijo como si no viera nada más delante de sí que la increíble manía de Brennan.

Ángela suspiró y negó:

-Estás muy engañado, Booth. Brennan quiere acabar este caso por ti -suspiró y Booth le miró con el ceño fruncido-. Sí, Booth, por ti, porque le has prometido que este fin de semana la ibas a llevar a pescar con Parker y además está el tal secreto que te va a decir cuando llegues allá.

Ángela hablaba imitando la felicidad de Brennan cuando le contó tales cosas. Booth al oírla acumuló sus ojos con más lágrimas. Lo había olvidado, se repitió él, y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos desesperado por haber olvidado una promesa no sólo a Brennan, también a Parker.

-Lo había olvidado, Ángela -dijo en un hilo de voz. Ángela exhaló.

-Lo sé y esto me enfurece, ¿sabías, tigre? Me enfurece saber que Brennan, la Brennan empírica y razonada se ilusione con estar contigo y que le grites cosas como las que has gritado hace poco -Booth bajó la mirada avergonzado-. Mira Booth, sé que no debo entrometerme pero no puedo callarme, ¿sí? así que si continuas así tratándola como lo estás haciendo, lo único que vas a conseguir es que Brennan se acueste con Sully sólo para llevarte la contraria, sabes que ella lo haría, ¿no?

Booth resopló. Conocía a Brennan y como Ángela afirmaba, ella para dar la contraria a algo era siempre la mejor. La artista esperó a que hubiera algo de conversación por parte de él, pero nada. Booth lo único que hizo fue sumergirse más en sí mismo. Cuando Ángela iba a empezar nuevamente a hablar, Cam apareció en la puerta.

-Ángela, ¿podrías venir? -preguntó Cam, que no esperó repuesta y se fue. La artista se levantó mirándolo.

-Piénsalo, Booth, y si es que… Piénsalo.

Ángela iba a decir "no la amas, déjala", pero se contuvo, ya que sabía que tales palabras serían amenazadoras hacia un Booth disgustado. Ángela se marchó dejándolo solo. Cuando ella se fue lo único que él hizo fue recostarse en el sofá y pasear la mirada por la habitación.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Se preguntaba en voz baja. Concentró la vista en un punto de la oficina, en el escritorio de Brennan. Su mente viajó en las veces en que desde allí la había visto trabajar y chillarle que el sofá no era un sitio para que él tomara su siesta. Sonrió sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo, y esto le dio fuerzas, fuerzas para pensar en que estaba perdiendo a Brennan por su propia estupidez. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Brennan, y lo iba a hacer. Se levantó decidido a preparar el mejor fin de semana que Brennan pudiera pedir. ¡Hank! Pensó al levantarse, tenía que coger las llaves del chalet en las afueras de la cuidad con su abuelo, tenía que darse prisa, así que salió corriendo pero cuando salió del instituto recordó que no tenía auto. 'Mierda, tenían que quitarme el coche'. Recriminó en voz alta. 'Hodgins, él tiene coche', pensó en seguida y corrió al interior del Jeffersonian. El científico estaba en uno de sus experimentos para saber qué tóxico había sido utilizado en las victimas. Booth sólo le pidió las llaves y él se las dio sin pedirle ninguna explicación, después salió corriendo y para su suerte Hodgins había traído aquel día un coche normal y no una de sus máquinas deportivas o uno de sus mini autos.

Tan pronto pudo adaptar el asiento salió acelerando, tenía que preparar todo para el fin de semana y luego volver para pedirle a Brennan que le disculpara por ser un tonto celoso. Ni al menos percibió cuando había llegado a la casa de acogida donde se encontraba su abuelo y tan poco cuando había salido de ella, sólo veía lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. Cuando ya tenía las llaves miró el reloj, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, iría a la cabaña y luego a buscar a Brennan a las ocho. 'Sí, es un buen plan', se dijo a sí mismo cuando ponía el carro en marcha. No tardó mucho ni en ir a la cabaña ni en volver al Jeffersonian, cuando entró en él corrió a toda prisa pasando por Hodgins y tirándole las llaves mientras le daba las gracias radiantemente para dirigirse a la oficina de Brennan. Entró en la oficina sonriendo y llamándola, pero percibió al instante que no estaba allí. Mil y una cosas pasaron de pronto por su cabeza pero prefirió mantenerse calmado e ir a la oficia de Ángela. 'Sí, con Ángela, ella tiene que estar con Ángela', se repitió en tono bajo mientras corría a la oficina de la artista. Ángela estaba sentada frente a la pantalla cuando él entró.

-¿Ángela? -preguntó desde la puerta.

-Estoy aquí, Booth -dijo haciéndole señales para entrar. Booth se adentró allí mirando por todos lados buscando a Brennan, pero no la encontró.

-¿Has….? ¿Has visto a Brennan? -preguntó después de certificarse que ella de verdad no estaba allí.

Ángela tardó en responder, aun sabiendo que su respuesta lo iba a destrozar.

-Brennan aún no ha vuelto, Booth.

La cara de Ángela era de piedad hacia él. Booth bajó la cabeza y resopló como si quisiera tranquilizar sus traicioneros pensamientos. Ángela al verlo así iba a empezar a hablar cuando éste susurró:

-La esperaré en su oficina -dijo girándose para salir, pero Ángela lo detuvo.

-Tigre, no te pongas así, que tal si… -suspiró intentando pensar algo rápido. Booth le miró-. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? ¿Eh? Mientras la esperas -dijo intentando levantarle los ánimos. Booth dio una pequeña y cansada sonrisa.

-¿Ayudarte? -preguntó sabiendo que era una excusa para que él no estuviera solo y deprimido.

-Sí, mira -Ángela se aproximó a su ordenador y empezó a mostrarle fotos-. Éste es Adam y éste es Patrick, aún no sabemos cuál de los dos es la víctima. Ésta es René y éste pequeño es el bebé.

-¿Aun no lo has identificado? -preguntó interrumpiéndola y mostrando interés por lo que decía.

-No, pero lo peor es que no logro llegar a un patrón, Patrick y Adam son relativamente parecidos, pero no hay nada con los otros dos -dijo y luego se quedó en silencio pensando algo.

Booth la miró y luego miró la pantalla.

-Puedes darme lo que tienes y yo echaré un vistazo mientras espero a Brennan, ¿sí?

-Claro, Booth, ahora mismo te imprimo esto y esto -Ángela hablaba mientras buscaba cosas en la pantalla-. Ya está, saldrán en la oficina de Brennan, puedes recogerlos allá -dijo sonriendo. Booth asintió y salió hacia la oficina de Brennan. Cuando llegó, recogió los papeles y se sentó en el sofá, miró la hora, eran las ocho, suspiró, no quería pensar que Brennan estaba con Sully, sólo quería pensar en que estaba trabajando y sola. Miró las fotocopias que Ángela le había imprimido, si ayudaba a Brennan podría que acabasen el caso antes del fin de semana, así que se puso a trabajar.

Durante horas estuvo envuelto sólo en los dos niños Patrick y Adam. ¿Por qué desaparecieron dos niños con el mismo perfil pero sólo encontraron uno? Y ¿Cuál de los dos estaba en aquella mesa de autopsias? Booth perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo en que estuvo allí, ni al menos percibió cuando fue rendido por el sueño y acabó dormido en el sofá.

Brennan despertó sintiendo la luz del sol entrar en su recámara, se giró hacia el lado buscando a Booth ya que siempre lo hacía cuando la luz le incomodaba por la mañana, pero percibió que no había nada a su lado. Abrió los ojos vagamente y miró el reloj, ya eran las seis de la mañana, se había quedado dormida durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó aturdida sin saber a ciencia cierta si Booth estaba o no allí, pero después de recorrer el departamento se dio cuenta que no estaba. Fue a ducharse, luego desayunó y se fue hacia el Jeffersonian, como no había vuelto el día anterior necesitaba ponerse al corriente muy rápidamente. Entró en su oficina distraída buscando papeles sobre su mesa pero no había nada, nada, hasta que una voz le hizo temblar.

-Huesos -la voz dormida de Booth no era nada más que un murmuro de ensueño.

Brennan se giró al momento y no evitó la sonrisa en sus labios al verle dormido en el sofá. Booth tenía papeles tirados sobre todo su cuerpo con una mano caída al suelo y la otra sobre el pecho. Brennan se detuvo a mirarlo. Con sólo mirarle así se olvidaba de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Era Booth, sin duda, era su Booth, aquel que estaba acostado en el sofá dormido como un niño y murmurando su nombre en sueños.

Se aproximó lentamente a él, cuando estaba a su lado empezó a quitarle los papeles de encima meticulosamente para que él no despertara, pero fue inevitable, Booth al sentir que le tocaban tiró de la persona haciendo que Brennan cayera sobre él. Ella cerró los ojos al instante y él los abrió asustado.

-¿Huesos? -dijo al verla sobre él. Brennan abrió un ojo, después el otro, como si temiera que él le gritara nuevamente.

-Buenos días -dijo con recelo intentando sonreír, cosa que pudo hacer cuando Booth esbozó una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-Buenos días –respondió sonriendo.

Brennan cerró los ojos lentamente y los abrió nuevamente enfrentándose a los de él, que la miraban fijamente. Sentían sus pulsos acelerados, y como cada vez más sus cuerpos deseaban un roce entre sus labios, y no pensaban negárselos, ninguno pensaba en ello, Brennan cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir el roce de la boca de Booth y su mano acariciando su espalda. Ya no importaba nada, ni su discusión, ni los problemas con el FBI, ni con Sully, lo único que importaba era saciar la ansia enamorada de sus bocas, de sus labios, de sus cuerpos.


	55. Siluetas

_*Fic escrito por Dayane Silva. Los personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Fox._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 55**

.**  
><strong>.

**SILUETAS**

Anteriormente:

Brennan cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir el roce de la boca de Booth y su mano subiéndole por la espalda. Ya no importaba nada, ni su discusión, ni los problemas con el FBI, ni con Sully, lo único que importaba era saciar la ansia enamorada de sus bocas, de sus labios, de sus cuerpos…

.

.

La boca de ella estaba cálida como a él le gustaba, cálida y amorosa. Brennan sólo se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentirlo, tanto tiempo sin él no era algo fácil para su nueva sensación de vida. El beso se volvió más exigente y más deseoso para ambos, pero fue la propia Brennan que lo detuvo ya que Booth le apretaba contra él y esto le daba malas sensaciones en el vientre. Cuando ella se detuvo bajó de inmediato la mirada evitando la de él y recostando la frente sobre el hombro de él. Booth resopló tomando aire y sin soltarla hizo un gesto con la frente para atraer la mirada de ella.

-Perdóname -susurró cuando finalmente tuvo contacto visual con ella. Brennan suspiró desanimada y no dijo nada-. Sé que… sé que me he comportado como un idiota… Perdóname, mi amor.

La voz de Seeley salió ahogada en lo último. Brennan se apartó de él sin obtener resistencia de su parte. Se sentó en el sofá obligando a Booth a que hiciera lo mismo, por unos instante sólo se escuchaba las personas fuera de la oficina. Booth le miraba sin saber en qué pensaba ella, estaba inmóvil mirando al frente totalmente en silencio durante unos insoportables minutos.

-¿Qué está pasando Booth? Dime ¿qué está pasando aquí? -Brennan le miró con los ojos llorosos-. Te juro que ya no logro comprender nada. A veces me besas, otras me gritas.

Booth no pudo encararla y no sabía qué responder así que bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo, tiempo que desesperó a Brennan.

-Booth. Booth, por favor habla, por lo que más quieras, explícame. ¿Qué te pasa?

Brennan no pudo evitar la lágrima que bajó por su mejilla. Booth no le miró, sólo susurró:

-No me pasa nada, sólo… Sólo hago lo mejor para los dos. Sólo te protejo -replicó en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero Brennan que lo oyó sólo logro con su respuesta desconcertase más.

-¿Protégeme?... ¿Crees que lo que me dijiste ayer era para protegerme? ¿O acaso la forma en que utilizabas la fuerza? -protestó levantándose pero él le cogió de la mano haciéndola no moverse, dejándola de pie frente a él.

-No, no lo es, Temperance. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Dime. He pasado toda una noche y un día detenido en el FBI… Lo único que quería era… -la voz de Booth fue disminuyendo a medida que iba hablando hasta que sólo logró parar de pronunciar, respiró y bajó la mirada aun cogido de la mano de ella-. Lo lamento, Temperance -susurró soltándole la mano y apoyando las suyas en las piernas para poder hundir el rostro en estas.

Brennan retuvo el aire al oírle dándose cuenta que no hacía ninguna idea de dónde estuvo Booth en los últimos días y tampoco el cuánto le afectaba el que su romance hubiera salido a la luz de forma tan banal. Volvió a sentarse y tiró de la mano de él obligándolo a mirarla, cosa que hizo. Por unos segundos se miraron ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole por el cuello. Booth aceptó el abrazo y se acomodó en el cuello de ella dejándose sentir y sintiéndola a su lado. Brennan cerró los ojos e intentó pensar qué había hecho él para que lo detuviesen los del FBI, pero lo único que logró fue confundirse más. Al cabo de un tiempo Booth se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, la mirada de frustración de ella y la de pena de él eran algo que a ambos le dolía, sustentaron unas miradas fijas hasta que él se aproximó y rozó sus labios en los de ella para luego besarla castamente.

-Te amo… Te amo, Bren -él sonaba sincero y dolido.

Brennan sólo suspiró y se alejó por completo mientras le cogía la mano y con la otra la acariciaba el rostro.

-La… La SUV está con Sully y por lo que he notado no llevas tu arma. Dime… Dime que no has hecho algo por lo que te puedas arrepentir -dijo bajando la mirada y luego volviendo a clavarla en la de él. Booth giró el rostro hacia el fin de la oficina.

-El arma, la placa, el coche… ¡Mier-da! También me quitaron el coche -dijo soltando la mano de esta y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá-. Me han quitado todo -dijo mirando al techo. Brennan encogió los hombros y lo miró como si fuera volver a llorar.

-Booth, esto es temporal, ¿no? Dime que no lo has… -Brennan tenía los ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza como si quisiera negar la respuesta de Booth, que le dedicó una pequeña mirada y luego volvió a mirar hacia el techo-. No, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

Brennan le negó con una mirada inocente llena de lágrimas. Booth no le miró, sólo suspiró.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? -grito él desesperado y se giró hacia ella pero cuando vio su mirada y las lágrimas que habían marcado y marcaban su rostro resopló y bajó la voz- Te… Te pedí que lo dejaras, Bren… Dijiste que si alguna vez esto pasaba tú lo dejarías… pero cuando te lo pedí… dijiste que no… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué? Quería hablarte, preguntar qué haríamos… Quería hacerlo junto a ti. Pero estabas con Sully y esto me… me puso celoso. Yo te quiero… Te quería proteger, quería que hicieras lo que más amabas, ¿sí? -Booth acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y suspiró recostando la frente en la de ella-. Esta es tu vida, Bren, sólo quiero que estés contenta -dijo con desilusión y serenándose mientras la miraba intentando por más difícil que fuera demostrarle amor.

Brennan le miraba incrédula.

-Booth, ser un agente del FBI es todo lo que sabes hacer. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Parker? Él depende de ti, Booth, y… y… -Brennan miró su vientre y se arrepintió por un segundo de tener a aquellos dos dentro de ella, ya que por más que ella tuviera intenciones de darles una vida sin privaciones económicas, Booth nunca se lo permitiría y acabaría convirtiéndose en una carga para él. Luego le miró seria secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Booth? -preguntó ingenuamente y mirándolo con pena.

-No te preocupes, ¿sí?

Le dio un breve beso en la frente y la atrajo para abrazarla.

-Hoy mismo vendrá un agente de Nueva York, el director Cullen ha hecho vista gorda sobre los papeleos que tengo que firmar para abandonar el FBI y los ha retenido mientras los de Nueva York no saben de nada de lo que está pasando y aun puedo viajar -paró y suspiro. Brennan tenía el rostro en su cuello y después de tanto estar con ella así, le gustaba, besó su cabeza y continuó-. Mi amor, si a este agente le agrado, el lunes por la mañana tendré que embarcar hacia allá -Booth la apartó y la escrutó serio-. Brennan, si-si te quieres quedar aquí, yo no… yo no te lo impediré, yo te quiero y sé que esta es tu vida. Me quedaré aquí si es eso lo que quieres, ¿bueno? -dijo con una mirada vibrante y volvió a abrazarla.

Brennan se aferró a él, no sabía qué responderle, quería ir con él, sin embargo Booth tenía razón, ella tenía su vida allí y por más que digiera que no le importaba dejar todo e ir con él, sí le importaba. Su cabeza dio vueltas, sus pensamientos iban rápidamente pero no gesticulaban respuesta que darle a Booth, solo más confusión, más sentimientos desconocidos por ella, hormonas que le hacían querer llorar sin saber muy bien el porqué de ello. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse la de él. Odiaba cuando él se ponía tan comprensivo, no sabía leer la mirada de él cuando estaba así, mirándola como si ella fuera una niña que él tenía por obligación cuidarla. Suspiró y bajó la mirada alejándose un poco, pero él la detuvo sin querer soltarla y obligándola a encararle. Brennan lo miró nuevamente y luego cerró los ojos, al sentir que él se aproximaba para besarla. El beso empezó como si uno desconociera al otro pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más deseoso hasta culminar en las caricias delicadas que ella le hacía en el cuello y él en la espalda de ella. Booth apartó los labios de los le ella con dificultad pero dejó su frente aun junto a ella.

-No tienes por qué elegir entre tu vida y yo, porque a mí ya me tienes hasta los huesos -bromeó con una encantadora sonrisa que logró sacarle a ella una tímida sonrisa-. Sólo termina el caso y ya sabremos qué hacer, ¿ok? -dijo comprensivo. Brennan sólo asintió y le besó- Huesos, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó separándose de la boca de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué sorpresa tienes para mí? -preguntó con una sonrisa enorme. Brennan se tensó.

_¿Sabe Booth algo sobre los bebés?_ Se preguntó al verle insinuar la sorpresa.

-No sé dé que hablas –evadió. Booth resopló.

-¡Vamos, Huesos! Una cierta artista me ha dicho que tenías una sorpresa para mí.

La sonrisa de Booth se ampliaba. Brennan suspiró balanceando la cabeza en negación.

-¿Es que Ángela no puede quedarse callada? –protestó.

-¿Así que hay una sorpresa? ¿Cuál es? -preguntó expectante. Booth parecía que estaba logrando hacer lo que quería, relajar a Brennan y tener unos minutos a solas entre ellos, pero más que todo la estaba haciendo sonreír y era este su objetivo principal después de tantos días de discordia entre ambos.

-Sí, hay una… o dos -dijo sonrojándose al pensar que en verdad eran dos pequeñas sorpresas las que llevaba en su vientre-. Pero no, no te voy a decir que es -dijo alejándose de él. Booth sonrió y fue tras ella, que se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

-Bueno, si no me quieres decir está bien -dijo animado. Brennan se viró hacia él para decirla algo pero lo encontró muy cerca de ella. Booth no esperó que ella le contestara, sólo la besó llevándola hacia atrás y acorralándola en el escritorio-. ¿Sabes? Ya tengo las llaves del chalet y he hablado con Rebeca por Parker -susurró contra sus labios.

Brennan lo miró expectante, cuando estaba así con él no tenía miedo, pero cuando estaba lejos de él se asustaba, por esto no sabía qué responderle, si ir con él o si pedir que se quedaran en DC donde ella ya tenía todo bajo su control. Booth volvió a besarla, el beso no paraba y las caricias eran exigentes. Estaban tranquilos y seguros cuando estaban así, de tal forma que el resto del mundo no existía hasta que este se hacía presente.

-Tempe, ¿has…? -Sully paró en lleno cuando los vio-. Perdón, no quise…

La situación era incómoda para Sully y se calló al sentir la tensión que se formó en el aire. Brennan se separó de la boca de Booth y bajó de su escritorio, donde él la había puesto. Booth sólo bajó la mirada y murmuró enojado:

-Y nuevamente Sully.

Brennan lo miró extrañada sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir, miró a Sully sin despegarse mucho de Booth.

-No me he puesto a trabajar aun, Sully -dijo seria. Booth la soltó y se puso a un lado, rodeándola con el brazo en señas de posesión.

-Sí, ya… ya me he dado cuenta de ello. Voy-voy a ver si Cam tiene algo -titubeó un poco enojado y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Espera, Sully, yo -Booth le llamó y se giró hacia Brennan- creo que he encontrado algo -dijo sonriendo triunfante. Brennan le miró extrañada.

-¿Tú? -preguntó alejándose de él. Booth sonrió y cogió los papeles.

-Sí, yo, Huesos. ¿Por qué te extrañas? -dijo sentándose con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sully, que se había detenido cundo Booth le llamó, se aproximó.

-Se extraña porque estás retirado del caso, Booth, y no deberías estar en posesión de _nada_ que se refiera al caso.

La voz de Sully salió irónica a lo último. Booth lo miró sonriendo mientras que Brennan observaba a los dos sin comprender el duelo de machos alfa que se trababa en su oficina.

-Pensé que lo importante era resolver el caso, además sólo quería echar un cable a _mi_ Huesos -replicó fuerte el símbolo de su posesión sobre Brennan. Ella, que no los comprendía, se dedicó a mirar los papeles mientras que ambos hombres parecían fulminarse con la mirada hasta que Sully le iba a responder a Booth y ésta se apresuró.

-Vaya, has encontrado la conexión entre Patrick y Adam -dijo sorprendida. Ambos hombres la miraron.

-Sí, son mellizos, uno negro y otro blanco, algo poco casual, pero lo más extraño es que –Booth se parecía a Brennan cuando ella explicaba, algo que la hizo sonreír- creo que la niña también es hermana de los dos -explicó dándole la foto de la niña a Brennan.

-Eso es imposible, Patrick y Adam son totalmente distintos y la niña ni al menos es de D.C, vino con su madre sólo hace algunos años -replicó Sully enfadado por la intromisión de Booth.

Brennan le miró.

-No, no lo es, la probabilidad de que Patrick y Adam sean mellizos aun siendo uno moreno y otro blanco, es de 1 en 80 casos, es decir un 0,6%. Cuando ya existen antecedentes de mellizos en una pareja, el porcentaje de que se vuelva a repetir se eleva a un 5% -Brennan explicaba bajo la mirada de desentendimiento de los dos hombres- y que estén en familias separadas puede implicar que ninguna de las madres sea la verdadera, que sean adoptados -dijo levantándose.

Sully le miró serio.

-¿Y qué hay de la niña y el bebé? ¿Crees que son gemelos también? –ironizó. Booth bajó la mirada y Brennan se giró sobre sus propios talones para encarar a Sully.

-Mellizos, los niños son mellizos y no es probable que el bebé y la niña también lo sean, son de distintas edades -dijo obvia mirándole extrañada.

Sully suspiró pesadamente.

-No afirmo que sean mellizos o gemelos, digo que es muy poco probable que dos mellizos que viven separados y que tal vez nunca se hayan visto desaparezcan y con ellos otros dos niños que probablemente sean hermanos.

Sully habló con prisa. Brennan le miraba sin comprender su enfado, miró a Booth y éste puso cara de "no tengo nada que decir", así que se giró hacia Sully y decidió ignorar su enfado.

-Iré con Ángela para que busque indicadores de semejanza y Cam para que compruebe el DNA, necesitaremos sangre de las madres y los padres de las víctimas para averiguar si alguno es de verdad padre de estos niños –dijo saliendo pero se giró antes de llegar a la puerta- ¡Ah! Creo que tienes que pedirle a los padres que colaboren con la pruebas de DNA y tomarte unas pastillas, luces irritado -dijo saliendo extrañada. Booth al oírla torció su boca disimulando su diversión y se levantó.

-Espera Huesos, voy contigo -dijo riéndose victorioso al pasar al lado de Sully. Brennan se dirigió a la oficina de Ángela junto con Booth mientras que Sully se fue con los familiares de las víctimas a pedirles muestras de sangre.

Ángela percibió al momento que Brennan y Booth ya estaban reconciliados, pues era inevitable no ver la forma en que Booth la abrazaba o le miraba, mientras que ella sólo intentaba concentrarse. Durante el resto de la mañana permanecieran ayudando a Ángela y a Cam. En la tarde, como hacía mucho que no hacían, se fueron a comer juntos al Dinner junto con todos los del laboratorio, por su desgracia. Al salir del Dinner Booth se despidió de ella ya que como le había dicho, un oficial del FBI vendría a evaluarle así que tenía que ir a casa para después ir al FBI. Brennan le dejó su auto mientras que ella regresaba con Ángela al Jeffersonian. Booth se fue a casa rápido y luego al FBI, cuando llegó, la secretaria de Cullen le informó que el agente ya había llegado y estaba con Cullen en su oficina, así que se dirigió allí rápidamente. Booth se aproximó al despacho de su jefe y tocó la puerta después de comprobar si tenía la corbata bien puesta.

-¿Señor? -preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta para oír del otro lado de esta la contestación de su superior.

-Pase, agente Booth -respondió Cullen mientras se disponía a levantarse. Booth entró despacio observando la persona que estaba sentada y a su superior-. Agente Booth, déjeme presentarle a la agente Catrín Garman -dijo Cullen poniéndose al lado de Booth e indicando a la mujer que se dedicaba a levantarse para saludar.

Booth se quedó sorprendido al ver la mujer que se levantaba frente suyo, tenía el pelo rizado y de color castaño claro. Estaba, como diría Brennan, muy bien estructurada, pero lo más fascinante eran sus ojos verdes que con el maquillaje oscuro que llevaba recalcaba su mirada seductora.

-Agente Garman -saludó Booth cordialmente extendiéndole la mano. La mujer sonrió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecían.

-Catrín. Garman es una desdicha de mi padre que pensó que iba a ser hombre -dijo con una voz seductora y una penetrante mirada que no evitó mirar a Booth de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba.

-Lástima por él -dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y soltándole la mano.

-Los padres somos los tontos, agente Catrín y los hijos unos desagradecidos -dijo Cullen volviendo a su silla e indicando con la mano que Booth se sentara.

La reunión fue breve. Cuando Booth salió, por orden de Cullen tenía que mostrarle al FBI a la agente. Ésta era sin duda una mujer que sabía cómo entretener, pues rápidamente ya le estaba bromeando además de sacarle coloretes cada cuanto tiempo. Booth intentaba ser amigable y formal aunque la agente no se lo hacía fácil, era una mujer segura de sí misma y de que podía tener a cualquier hombre a su lado y él sin duda era uno de los tipos de hombres que le gustaba. Iban caminando hacia el ascensor para ir a visitar la última planta del edificio cuando el teléfono de Booth sonó, éste se apartó y contestó.

-Booth

-Booth, soy yo -la voz de Brennan sonaba contenta del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -dijo sonriendo al pensar en Brennan.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

Su voz ahora era expectante.

-No lo sé, aún estoy mostrando el FBI al agente.

-¡Ah! ¿Estás con él aun?

-Ella, el agente es una mujer -dijo sonriendo por no saber cómo ésta reaccionaría.

-¡Ah! ¿Es atractiva? -preguntó inocentemente. Booth alucinó.

-¡Huesos!

-Así que es atractiva. ¿Se te ha insinuado? -dijo riéndose por lo nervioso que se ponía él.

-¡Huesos! -reprochó nervioso y escuchó a Brennan reírse de él. Cuando iba a contradecirle, el ascensor se abrió- Mi amor, me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí? -dijo apurado.

-Bueno, pero me recoges en el Dinner, que voy para allá con Ángela.

-Ok, y… Te amo –dijo enamorado. Brennan se sonrojó.

-Besos, Booth -dijo colgando sin dejar que él dijera nada más. Booth se giró a la agente y entró en el ascensor, la sonrisa que tenía Booth ahora en los labios era enorme ya que al pensar en las preguntas de Brennan le hacían gracia.

-¿Ha pasado algo, agente Booth? Le veo más contento -preguntó con una sonrisa dudosa. Booth le miró y se puso serio.

-Ah, no, agente Catrín, sólo he recordado algo -dijo saliendo del ascensor. La mujer le siguió e intentó buscar conversación ya que Brennan con su llamada había hecho que se perdiera el anterior asunto del que hablaba.

-¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar un hotel cerca de aquí? No muy caro, ya sabes cómo son los sueldos del FBI -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hum… No estoy muy familiarizado con los hoteles de aquí, siempre he vivido en pisos completos, pero si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento -dijo sin darse cuanta muy bien de lo que decía. La agente sonrió pícara pensado en lo rápido que iba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se corrigió-. Me refiero a que tengo un apartamento pero no lo estoy utilizando, pues estoy viviendo con mi novia en el suyo –aclaró

La agente al oír _novia_ pudo deducir que fue la persona a quien le había llamado minutos antes.

-¡Oh! Claro, ¿por qué? La verdad es que odio los hoteles, prefiero las camas calientes -dijo aproximándose a él seductoramente. Booth se hizo el tonto ante su insinuación.

-Hum, pues en eso tenemos un problema, agente, pues creo que Bren, mi novia, apagó los calefactores -dijo girándose y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. El resto de la visita fue más silenciosa, ella intentaba buscar conversación pero éste no respondía como antes. El tiempo pasó y ya no tenían más nada para ver en el FBI, Booth y la agente se dirigían hacia la salida cuando ésta intentó hablarle nuevamente.

-Creo que aceptaré su oferta, agente Booth, no me apetece salir a estas horas en busca de un hotel. Por supuesto, si aún está en pie la oferta de su apartamento -dijo encarándole. Booth saludó al guardia de la entrada y salió antes de responderle.

-Claro que está en pie, si quiere la llevo allí ahora, es que tengo prisa y Bren me está esperando para ir a nuestro apartamento.

Booth intentaba dejar claro que Brennan era su novia. La agente sonrió.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente, tengo mi equipaje en la entrada, iré por él. ¿Me espera aquí? -preguntó saliendo. Booth sólo asintió. Cuando volvió él le ayudó a poner el equipaje en el coche y se marcharon. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar al departamento de él, Booth le ayudó a subir sus cosas y le mostró el lugar, hizo una nota de la dirección para que ella pidiera comida ya que no había nada en la nevera y luego se fue a la salida.

-Bueno, espero que duerma bien, agente Catrín -dijo en la puerta antes de abrir. La agente se aproximó a él rápidamente para estrecharle la mano.

-Gracias, agente Booth -dijo sonriendo. Booth le quiso soltar la mano pero ésta le detuvo- ¡Ah, una cosa! -dijo aproximándose y besándolo rápidamente. Booth no lo vio empezar ni acabar de lo rápido que fue, pero sí lo sintió. Ella lo besó y le susurró-. Creo que su novia se le pasó el del calefactor, pues aquí hace mucho calor -dijo alejándose de él y sonriendo descaradamente. Booth no dijo nada, sólo le miró y luego salió rápidamente. En el camino al Dinner iba preocupado todo el tiempo por si Brennan descubría lo que había pasado y esto le dejaba tenso, al llegar allí ella salió rápidamente ya que estaba atenta a él. Entró en el auto con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y lo primero que hizo fue besarlo, le echaba de menos y aquella prometía ser una noche sólo de ellos. Booth intentó comportase normalmente, pero no podía, cuando aparcó el coche en el garaje de Brennan, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se giró hacia ella y le soltó de golpe:

-La agente Catrín me besó -dijo en una sola voz.

Brennan que iba a salir, volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué?

-La agente Catrín, la llevé a mi apartamento y ella me besó, no un beso-beso, sino un…

Booth puso cara de "no sé cómo explicarte". Brennan le miró sin comprenderle.

-¿Por qué la llevaste a tu apartamento? -preguntó intentando absorber la información contradictoria.

-No tenía donde ir y le ofrecí mi apartamento y ésta pensó que tenía ganas de…

-Sexo -se apresuró Brennan.

-¡Huesos! -chilló sorprendido por su forma de llevar aquella situación que para él era tan incómoda.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender por qué él se exaltaba.

-¿Cómo que qué? -Brennan le miraba intentando comprenderle- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, Huesos, sólo vamos -dijo apresurándose en salir, pero Brennan no le dejó.

-¡Booth! -llamó con voz de niña, éste suspiró y se giró volviendo a cerrar la puerta dela auto y mirándola exasperado-. ¿Sabes? Aquí abajo no hay cobertura de móvil –insinuó con una ceja levantada.

Booth le miró confuso.

-¿Y?

Brennan sonrió traviesa.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?, ¿en el carro? –preguntó Booth al fin entendiéndole.

Ella asintió sonriendo y buscando la boca de él para besarle fulminantemente. Booth no se resistió, sólo siguió atrayéndola hasta que el deseo de tocarse se hizo mayor. Brennan presionó la palanca del asiento y se sentó sobre él muy ágilmente. Booth le levantó la falta ceñida que llevaba para que ella se sentara más cómoda. Los besos se fueron poniendo más exigentes, las caricias pedían piel, tacto, paladar. Ella era la que más se movía. Le desabrochó la camisa en cuestión de segundos para tener acceso al pecho desnudo de él donde el calor y el ritmo del corazón de él la abrumaban. Él poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de la camisa de ella, dedos ágiles recorrían por su intimidad hasta buscar los senos de ella. Cada vez más el calor del coche ascendía, las caricias eran torturas, ambos respiraban agitados. Brennan le besaba el cuello mientras que bajaba los pantalones de él, que acariciaba sin cesar todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Brennan rozó sus dedos por la ropa interior de él decidida a quitárselos pero con ganas de torturarlo. Booth buscó la boca de ella y la besó con fuerza para luego perderse en los besos en el cuello de ella, pero fue en uno de estos besos que él abrió los ojos y sin intención alguna miró por el espejo retrovisor, sólo miro rápidamente pero luego volvió a mirar para definir lo que veía, había una silueta tras el coche, escondida y que miraba muy rápidamente para volver a esconderse.

.

* * *

><p><em>OH! Quién es la silueta? Por qué los espiaba? Pervertida! Y esa tipa Catrín es una zorra completa! <em>

_Quedó el asunto del barco de Sully superado? Podrá Brennan pasar página de eso? Se lo dirá a Booth? Sully se le adelantará?_

_Como la semana pasada no subí capítulo, pues aquí lo tienen, y si no me equivoco el próximo lo subo ahorita o sino mañana._

_SAluditos Chicas!_

_Dejen review._

_Carpe Diem: Locución latina que significa 'aprovecha el tiempo, no lo malgastes'._


	56. Buscó mi cama cuando desapareció

_DICLAIMER: El fic pertenece a Dayane Silva, y los personajes de Bones a Hart Hanson y Fox._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 56<strong>

**BUSCÓ MI CAMA CUANDO DESAPARECIÓ**

**Anteriormente:**

Había una silueta tras el coche, escondida y que miraba muy rápidamente para volver a esconderse…

.

El calor en el coche y las hormonas agitadas de Brennan hacían que ella buscara cada vez más el cuerpo de él, pero Booth había parado de tocarla y esto la hizo buscarlo más, le buscó la boca besándolo con locura pero cuando se separó para poder bajar por el cuello de él, la paró.

-Vístete, Brennan -fue lo que oyó en un susurro. Se apartó de él de inmediato.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin conciliar mucho su respiración agitada con su extrañeza ante las palabras de él. Booth se echó hacia delante poniendo el rostro entre los pechos de ella para fingir que los besaba.

-No grites -pidió en un susurro, y subió como trillando besos hacia el cuello de ésta-. Hay alguien atrás del auto -dijo dándole besos y abrazándola para que no se alejara de él. Brennan al oírle por instinto intentó mirar hacia atrás siendo impedida por él-. No mires -dijo atrayendo la boca de ella y su mirada.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con resquemor.

-No lo sé, pero en todo caso nos vestiremos y saldremos lo más rápido que podamos, ¿sí? -dijo besando la oreja de ella-. Quiero que subas mis pantalones y los abroches lo más rápido que puedas, y por favor no mires atrás -Booth intentaba parecer que aún lo hacían moviéndose para que el movimiento del coche siguiera y acariciándola como si estuviese a punto de culminar la pasión, mientras que Brennan muy ágilmente le ponía la ropa en el sitio. A cada cuanto tiempo él miraba a atrás para verificar que la silueta seguía allí y esto sólo le confirmaba que sí seguía tras el auto, esto le ponía nervioso y a Brennan agitada por ponerle la ropa más rápido.

Cuando ella le abotonó la mitad de la camisa, él apartó las manos de ella y las sujetó atrayéndola para besarla y susurrarle:

-Quiero que te pongas de lado -ella asintió y besó su hombro mientras que con rápidamente miraba hacia atrás del auto, pero no vio nada, así que hizo lo que él le mandaba, se giró de lado y puso las piernas hacia el asiento del acompáñate mientras seguía sentada sobre él.

-Así es, mi amor -dijo besándole en la cabeza junto al oído-. Cuando yo diga tres te apoyarás en el asiento y el volante para suspenderte, ¿sí? -dijo besándole el cuello y mirando la silueta que ahora parecía como si percibiera que algo iba mal dentro del auto.

-Booth, ten cuidado, no tienes tu arma -dijo girando el rostro para mirarle y darle un breve beso que por más que fuera para fingir que aún seguían haciéndolo era dulce y preocupado.

-No te preocupes -dijo besándola con fuerza-. Brennan, cuando yo salga quiero que saltes del auto de inmediato. ¿Podrás hacerlo? -Brennan asintió-. Uno… dos… -Brennan se apoyó como él le mandó y él puso la mano en la traba de la puerta, en unos segundo se oyó sólo la respiración de ambos-. Tres.

Ella se suspendió con todas las fuerzas que tenía y en un ágil movimiento él abrió la puerta y saltó del coche. La silueta se asustó y salió disparada por entre la oscuridad de aquel sitio. Booth no dudo en correr tras la persona, no había visto su cara y éste corría en una velocidad que delataba que era joven. Por más que Booth corriera entre la oscuridad aquella persona parecía más rápida.

-¡FBI, deténgase! -gritaba Booth mientras corría cada vez más hacia la oscuridad y más lejos de su auto. La silueta parecía conocer aquel sitio y corría hacia la entrada del aparcamiento.

-¡Booth!

El sonido de la voz de Brennan congeló a Booth, quien se giró de inmediato. La figura de ella lucía a lo lejos iluminada por una sola luz. Él la miró y luego al fugitivo, si tuviera su arma le dispararía a la persona, pero no la tenía y no podía dejar a Brennan sola, ya que podía ser una trampa.

-Mierda -murmuró volviendo junto a la mujer. Brennan había bajado del coche como él le había mandado pero al contrario de él, ella no se había vestido por completo, tenía la falda mal puesta y la camisa de tirantes que llevaba bajo su otra camisa la cual él había quitado y tirado atrás en el auto. Se veía indefensa y asustada. Booth corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí -dijo abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho. Brennan se encogió como si quisiera protegerse del mundo en aquellos brazos. El silencio era desconcertante allí, sólo las respiraciones de los dos se oían. Brennan levantó la mirada para verle y éste la tenía seria y rígida hacia la oscuridad, como un perro guardián protegiendo a su amo.

-¿Quién crees que era? -preguntó con una voz trémula. Él la miró.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos mantengamos lejos del coche -dijo apartándola hacia una de las entradas del ascensor del edificio, el único sitio donde la luz no se apagaba. Brennan seguía pegada a él.

-¿Acaso crees que pusieron algo en el auto? ¿Es eso? -preguntó mirándole con miedo. Booth recostó su frente en la de ella.

-Por el momento no quiero creer en nada, ¿vale? -dijo dándole un pequeño beso de consuelo-. Te quedas aquí, voy al carro por mi celular y la chaqueta -dijo soltándola pero Brennan se aferró a él.

-No -dijo sin querer soltarlo, aquello no le parecía nada bien. Booth la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

-Tranquila, sólo voy coger las cosas y vengo -dijo apartándose y soltándose de ella.

Brennan se encogió de hombros y se enlazó a sí misma con los brazos. Booth se aproximó sigilosamente a la luz del garaje y la encendió dejando todo claro, observó todo antes de aproximarse al carro. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó su chaqueta, para salir corriendo hacia Brennan que le recibió con un abrazo.

-Ya está, ¿ves? Ya está -dijo abrazándola y cubriéndola con la chaqueta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó acomodando la cazadora en sus hombros.

-Llamaré al FBI para que me mande una patrulla, el escuadrón anti- bombas y los técnicos, quiero que barran el auto, quiero saber quién nos miraba y por qué -dijo abrazándola. Brennan sólo asintió. Se quedaron así casi quince minutos hasta que llegaron los técnicos y los de anti-bombas. Booth dejó a Brennan en un sitio apartado y observaba cauteloso el trabajo de los técnicos. Estaban ambos nerviosos, Booth estaba cerca al carro mientras que ella estaba sentada en uno de los coches del FBI. Brennan estaba mirando a Booth cuando una voz familiar la llamó.

-Tempe… ¿Estás bien? -dijo Sully aproximándose a ella y abrazándola de pronto.

-Sí… Sully, estoy bien -dijo un poco asombrada por el acto de él. Sully le cogió del rostro.

-He venido cuando lo supe. ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado. Brennan apartó las manos de su rostro y sonrió.

-Nada, sólo un susto. Booth y yo estábamos haciéndolo en el coche y una persona nos miraba -dijo sincera para la desgracia de Sully que tuvo que oírla-. Booth salió corriendo tras ella pero sin su arma, era demasiado peligroso y como no sabemos quién podía ser, Booth llamó a los técnicos para que cojan muestras para ser analizadas -decía mientras observaba a Booth.

-Pero estás bien, ¿no? -insistió para atraer su atención. Brennan lo miró.

-Sí, Booth no permitiría que nada me pasara -respondió con confianza. Sully se sentó del lado de ella y la enlazó pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

-Yo tampoco dejaría que nada te pasara, nunca -dijo atrayéndola. Brennan no protestó ni hizo reclamos, Sully era un buen amigo y era normal que se pusiera protector ya que habían tenido algo en el pasado. La actitud de Sully fue notada por todos los que estaban allí y principalmente por Booth, que al ver aquello se aproximó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Huesos -dijo antes de aproximarse del todo, ya que ella que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y al oírle ella se levantó rápidamente para ir a su encuentro-. ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó haciendo ademán hacia Sully.

-Sí, dijo que estaba preocupado, por eso vino -dijo ella abrazando a Booth, que no dudó en retribuirle el abrazo y completarle con un beso, dejando claro a todos allí que ella era suya.

-Será mejor que subas, ¿no crees? -dijo tratando de persuadirla. Brennan curvó los labios con disgusto.

-No, me quedaré contigo.

Booth acunó su rostro.

-Es mejor que subas, es tarde y tienes que descansar, esto aún durará un par de horas y estaré más tranquilo si sé que estás protegida y a salvo.

Brennan hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, pero sólo si prometes que subirás cuanto antes -dijo seria. Booth sonrió.

-Lo prometo, cuando acaben yo subo, ¿está bien? -dijo besándola como señal de aceptación.

Brennan salió de allí acompañada de un agente que Booth pidió que mirara que ella llegara al apartamento. Sully observaba de lejos, la forma en que Booth convenció a Brennan que hiciera lo que él quería sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo hacía por celos. Booth volvió junto al coche, pasó allí el resto del tiempo. Casi tres horas después los técnicos le dijeron que no había nada en el vehículo. Cuando estaban recogiendo todo, Sully se aproximó a él.

-Hacerlo en el coche por la noche parece muy desesperado -comentó de leve. Booth le miró serio.

-Brennan no quería interrupciones, ya sabes, aquí abajo no hay teléfonos -dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Pues creo que el plan no tuvo éxito -dijo riéndose con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pretendes Sully? -preguntó serio. Sully rió.

-Nada, sólo comento –dijo retirándose. Booth lo detuvo.

-Quiero que te mantengas lejos de Brennan, Sully, escenas como las de hoy no me gustan -dijo serio cogiendo el brazo de Sully con fuerza.

-No se dé que hablas, y trabajo con Tempe, es _mi _trabajo protegerla -dijo tomándola por posesión y poniendo la mano sobre la de Booth para que éste le soltara.

-Creo que ella ya tiene a quien le proteja -dijo soltándolo y se giró con un aire convencido de que había ganado la pelea, pero la voz de Sully resonó en su espalda.

-La proteges tan bien, que buscó mi cama cuando desapareció -la voz de Sully sonaba engreída. Booth paró en seco y giró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado. Sully sonrió.

-Lo que oíste, o ¿dónde crees que ella pasó la noche en que supuestamente desapareció? ¿Te comentó algo ella, Booth? Claro que no, sé que no lo hizo, o no me habría pedido que te lo ocultara.

.

* * *

><p>Aghhhhh! Ahora es que explota! Ya está, ya se lo ha contado a Booth, Sully fregando de nuevo. T_T qué va a hacer? Casi todas acertaron en que Sully se lo iba a contar antes que Brennan.<p>

Soy un desastre, les dije que actualizaría el sábado o más tardar el domingo y no lo hice, mil disculpas, todo es culpa de Amanecer parte 2. Pero el karma es instantáneo así que aquí me tienen débil y resfriada.

**Audrey: **Hi! Faltan más o menos unos 13 capítulos para que Booth se entere de que va a ser padre, pero ya vas a ver por qué tantos capítulos, aún falta drama aquí, la culpa es de Dayane ^_^ Es mucha espera, lo sé, pero vale la pena ver todo lo que aún falta por pasar.

Dejen sus reviews, porfa, así sea para decirme que soy una mala por no actualizar antes. Gracias por los coments, agregar el fic a alertas y favoritos!

BYE! Besos,

BerryF,

Chica anémica y feliz por los reviews y agregarme a Favoritos.


	57. Cuerpos y mente

_Fic escrito por Dayane Silva y personajes creados por Hart Hanson y pertenecientes a Fox._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 57**

**CUERPOS Y MENTE  
><strong>

.

Sully hablaba decidido a hacer daño, no a Brennan sino a Booth. En ese momento su orgullo masculino habló más alto, había escuchado ya muchas de Booth y también le había pegado, así que el dolor por su virilidad y falta de armas para luchar por el amor de Brennan le hicieron caer tan bajo.

Booth apretó el puño al oírle.

-Cállate, Sully -dijo nervioso. Sully sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te estoy abriendo los ojos?... ¡Oh! Vamos, Booth, ¿acaso ha dicho ella alguna vez que te ama? -las palabras indignaban a Booth, que hacía fuerza para no golpear a Sully-. Claro que no, claro que no ha dicho que te ama. ¡Vamos! Ambos la conocemos, sabemos que para ella no es ningún problema satisfacer a dos hom…

Las palabras de Sully fueran cortadas por el puño de Booth que tan pronto le dio el golpe como tiró de la camisa de él para que lo mirara a la cara.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, Sully! ¡Te lo advierto! -le gritaba Booth para luego tirarle al suelo con fuerza y salir echando chispas.

Sully le miraba mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corrió por su nariz. Booth ya no miró a atrás ningún momento.

Cuando Brennan subió fue derecho a la ducha, estaba agotada, y que le hubiesen aguado fiestas con Booth le hacía sentirse más cansada y deprimida, ya que sus hormonas aun no controlaban bien en relación a los sentimientos. Se puso a esperar a Booth en la cama para seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente y para quitarle el estrés, ya que se veía muy tenso con lo que había ocurrido, pero no aguantó demasiado y ya estaba dormida atada con la almohada de él. Booth subió y dijo al agente que había acompañado a Brennan que se marchara, cuando entró la llamó varias veces mientras que buscaba algo de hielo para su mano e intentaba no pensar en lo que había dicho Sully. 'Es imposible que ella haya estado con él, la Brennan de ahora no es la de antes, no haría esto conmigo, ella me ama, sí, ella me ama'. Pensaba y repetía una y otra vez. Se dirigió a la habitación ya que sus llamados no recibían respuestas. Cuando entró no evitó suspirar y sonreír. Brennan estaba durmiendo casi sentada y abrazada con la almohada. Se aproximó poniendo el hielo sobre la mesita de noche y disponiéndose a acostarla bien. Ésta protestó y abrió los ojos.

-Booth.

Éste sonrió y terminó de acostarla.

-Duerme -susurró, pero Brennan lo enlazó débilmente por el cuello e hizo que él se acostara casi por encima de ella.

-Te esperaba -dijo quedamente antes de besarlo. El beso aunque dulce era medio torpe ya que ella estaba más que dormida y no lograba más que besarle lentamente. Booth se separó de sus labios y la miró. 'No puedes haber me traicionado. ¿No lo harías?'. Pensó mirando los ojos cerrados de ella. Le dio un beso más en los labios y otro en la frente para ponerse de pie, ella no se resistió y quedó dormida rápidamente ahora ya bien acostada. Booth la cubrió con la manta y se fue al baño, tiempo después regresó y se acostó al lado de ella. Brennan sintió como la cama se hundía y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Booth le abrazó y se hundió en el cuello de ella, totalmente perdido en el aroma de la piel de ella. Sentía cómo las palabras de Sully desaparecían de su cabeza. Buscó el rostro de ella para darle un breve beso sólo por pura necesidad de sentirla ahí con él, de sentir que ella estaba allí a su lado, que aquellos labios ahora eran solo suyos.

-Bren -llamó por ella en su oído. Brennan murmuró y se movió más junto a él, si es que podían estar más juntos-… yo te quiero -susurró abrazándola con más fuerza.

Brennan sonrió inconscientemente de aquellas palabras, pero sólo por el calor de la respiración de él en su piel. La noche pasó rápido después de esto, Brennan dormía plácidamente girada hacia un lado y con él atándola por la cintura, el brazo de Booth como almohada y el rostro frente a frente con el de él. Empezó a moverse y sintió cómo unos labios calientes rozaban los suyos, eran los de Booth. Abrió levemente los ojos para encontrar a dos increíbles ojos marrones clavados en los suyos. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Booth le buscó los labios ahora exigiendo un beso, beso que fue concebido de tal forma que cuando se separaron él tenía ya el cuerpo casi todo sobre el de ella.

-Buenos días -dijo con una gran sonrisa ya que hacía días que no despertaba con aquel hombre así a su lado.

Booth sonrió y volvió a besarla. Los besos fueran cada vez más exigentes, las manos de ella pronto buscaron adentrarse en la camisa de él y sacándola con suma maestría. Booth no paraba de besarla, era por la mañana y la abstinencia involuntaria de los últimos días le dejaban con más ganas de ella. Le quitó el pijama dejándola sólo con la parte de debajo de la ropa interior exigiendo acceso a todo el cuerpo de ella. Ambos ya respiraban con fuerza y cada vez más el aire se llenaba de calor, pero este momento íntimo de la pareja fue cortado por el sonido del móvil de ella. Booth la miró y suspiró en su pecho. 'Esto no puede estar pasando', pensaron los dos. Brennan, que tenía los ojos cerrados por su nivel de excitación, los abrió y clavó la mirada en el aparato móvil. No quería cogerlo pero tenía que hacerlo, miró a Booth y la mirada de 'no contestes, por favor' que tenía él, pero no podía evitarlo. Extendió el brazo y lo cogió llevándole al oído. Booth se dejó caer hacia un lado, podía seguir besándola y esperar que cuando ella hablara continuaran con su juego, pero no podía.

-Brennan -respondió con enfado. Booth la miró y ella hizo ademán de abrazarlo, pero él se levantó sabiendo que aquel abrazo era de piedad hacia él y esto no iba a nada.

-Tempe, tenemos el nombre de la casa de adopción donde la madre de Adam lo tomó en adopción. En cinco minutos te paso a recoger -dijo Sully del otro lado de la línea. Brennan suspiró por aquellas palabras.

-¿Sully? -preguntó abrumada por la interrupción y porque Booth salía de la cama-. Sully, es temprano y ahora mismo intento hacer el amor con Booth -dijo enfadada. Booth estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y al oírla se giró y sonrió.

-¡Ah! Perdón, Tempe, no quise… Es que pensé… El trabajo siempre primero, ¿no?

Las palabras de Sully hicieron eco en el oído de Brennan, que se mordió los labios intentando no decir lo que iba a decir.

-Bajo en dos minutos, Sully -dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Booth al oírla negó con la cabeza y se levantó yendo en dirección al baño.

-¡Booth! - llamó ella con pena, pero él no le miró al menos. Brennan tiró el teléfono sobre la cama y suspiró intentando relajarse. Luego se levantó y fue junto a Booth en el baño. Éste estaba apoyado en el lavamanos con un gesto de enfado-. Es mi trabajo Booth -la voz de Brennan a su lado le provoco un escalofrió, por impotencia ante sus palabras. Se apartó del lavabo y le miró encogiendo los hombros. Brennan se aproximó-. Booth, por favor no te pongas así -dijo por la tristeza en sus ojos. Él le tomó con ambas manos el rostro y la miró fijamente. Las palabras de Sully volvían a dar vueltas por su cabeza y la mirada de Brennan era de quien le hacía daño sin al menos saber por qué.

-Resuelve el caso, ¿sí? -dijo en un hilo de voz y le besó la mejilla, para luego salir de allí y dejarla sola en el baño.

Brennan suspiró y, sin que el viese, una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de ella, ya no podía más con aquello, siempre que estaban a punto de hacerlo alguien los interrumpía, era irónico y doloroso, ya que la vida íntima de ella y Booth eran la forma que encontraba ella de demostrarle que le amaba sin decirle nada, pero sin vida íntima ella no tenía ninguna prueba del amor que tenía por él. Brennan se vistió y salió sin decir nada, cuando ésta cerró la puerta él simplemente se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Booth se quedó casi una hora sentado mirando la nada y con el pensamiento en Brennan, en Sully, en las malditas palabras. Suspiró. Y ¿si fuera verdad lo que dijo Sully? 'No, Brennan me diría algo, vamos Booth, ella no es como las demás. ¿Crees de verdad que ella te lo diría? Sí, sí, sí, la conozco, ella no es así, ella no puede ser así…'. El diálogo interior de éste fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Lo cogió sin ganas, era la agente Catrín que lo estaba esperando en el FBI desde hacía casi veinte minutos y una de las cosas que más odiaba era esperar. Se cambió y se fue al FBI.

Brennan acompañó a Sully callada todo el tiempo, no hizo ningún comentario sobre el moretón del golpe de Booth en su nariz. Eran las tres de la tarde y ni ella había llamado a Booth ni él a ella. Booth estaba en su oficina mostrándole a la agente la cantidad de casos que había resuelto y por más dolido que estaba aquello le sirvió de alivio, ya que cada caso tenía una anécdota con Brennan. Cada cosa que recordaba le hacía sentirse más aliviado por pensar en cuánto Brennan había cambiado desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, la agente le miraba sonreír cada vez que le pedía información sobre algún caso en concreto, principalmente los que tenía una forma rara de ser resueltos, tales como los de los experimentos de Hodgins o las propia conclusiones de Brennan. La agente Catrín ya estaba cansada de oírle hablar sobre huesos, parecía un cerebrito chillón, así que se aproximó a la silla de él y se recostó en la mesa frente a éste.

-Papeles y más papeles -dijo tirando unos informes sobre el escritorio. Booth giró su silla para alejarse de la agente, pero ella lo detuvo apoyándose con una mano en cada reposa brazos, dejando así a Booth acorralado-. Me pregunto cómo serás en la práctica -dijo mordiéndose la boca de forma seductora. Booth tragó en seco.

-Soy muy bueno con el arma y soy un ex francotirador -dijo saliendo del acorralamiento, pero no duró mucho, ya que ésta le paró cogiéndole de la corbata y atrayendo su rostro al de ella.

-Creo que me encantará recibir una demostración de tan severo entrenamiento de francotiradores -dijo atrayéndole de tal forma que Booth más parecía estar acorralándola en el escritorio.

-Agente, le pido que me suelte -dijo con la respiración agitada, sin saber por qué, si por la corbata la cual ella tiraba o por no haber satisfecho sus necesidades biológicas por la mañana.

-¿Sabes, agente Booth?, cuando te vi supe al primer momento que eras de los tímidos -dijo soltándole la corbata y levantándose para salir de la oficina-. Nos veremos mañana, agente Booth –dijo lanzándole un beso y saliendo. Booth tragó con la garganta seca y volvió a su asiento. Miró el reloj, eran las siete de la noche, no había recibido noticias de Brennan. Empezó a guardar los informes para marcharse cuando del medio de todo cayó una foto de él y Brennan. La recogió y sonrió al verla, Brennan estaba preciosa a su lado. 'Su lado, Sully estaba mintiendo, aquella mirada de ella sería incapaz de traicionarle', pensó sonriendo más ampliamente. Guardó todo y marchó lo más rápido que pudo, quería ver a Brennan, estar con ella, llevarla a comer si ella quería, pero quería estar con ella, no importa haciendo que. Brennan estaba en su oficina desde hacía más de dos horas, Sully estaba sentado a su lado, ambos revisaban los papeles que les habían dado los de la casa de adopción.

-Esto parece no tener fin -reclamó Sully tirando los papeles en la mesa de centro. Brennan apenas le miró.

-Aquí tiene que haber algo, Sully, y lo tenemos que encontrar -dijo cambiando de hoja. Sully se aproximó a ella y le quitó la carpeta.

-Aquí no hay nada -dijo tirando los papeles de ella. Brennan los volvió a coger y se levantó yendo hacia su ordenador.

-Yo también creo que esto no lleva a nada, pero algo tenemos que hacer -dijo parada frente al ordenador. Sully se aproximó a ella.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Booth? -preguntó mirándola serio. Brennan dejó los papeles y lo miró.

-¿Qué me tendría que decir Booth? -preguntó ingenua. Sully sonrió.

-¿De verdad que vas a dejar tu vida para ir con Booth? -preguntó cambiando el tema del barco.

-No creo que sea hora de hablar sobre mí y Booth -dijo cruzando los brazos. Sully negó-. Tenemos que….

-¡Ah! Cállate, Brennan -dijo Sully yendo hacia ella de tal forma que ésta no pudo reaccionar y cuando percibió estaba acorralada por Sully en el escritorio además de que él le paseaba la lengua por su boca. Booth llegaba ya con una sonrisa, había decidido olvidarse de lo que Sully había dicho la noche anterior, ahora sólo se dedicaría a pasar la noche con su Huesos y terminar los preparativos para ir a pescar con Parker y Brennan. Entró en el Jeffersonian sin ver ninguna cara familiar en el entorno así que se dirigió hacia la oficina de Brennan, pero no logró llegar allí pues cuando cruzó la esquina pudo ver la escena que se montaba allí dentro. Puedo ver a su Huesos besando a Sully y ver cómo éste le acorralaba en el escritorio con todo su cuerpo.

.

* * *

><p>Hi Girls! Creo que ya ha sido suficiente con Sully,se ha pasado esta vez. ¿Y qué hay de la zorra de Catrín?, no se queda atrás. ^^ Ojalá pudiera matarlos, pero no tengo ese derecho en este fic. El año pasado un 28 de Noviembre publiqué el fic, y todo se lo debo a ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar. Nunca me canso de repetírselos.<p>

Besos a todas las lectoras!

BerryF,

chica mejorando que publica fics.


	58. Tiempo y espacio

**CAPÍTULO 58**

.

¿TIEMPO Y ESPACIO?

El mundo parecía estar cayendo sobre Booth, que le cogían el corazón y lo hacían pedacitos. Balanceó la cabeza como queriendo negar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero no podía, estaba allí, Brennan estaba besando a Sully. Tenía ganas de ir allí y matar a Sully a golpes pero lo único que podía hacer era salir de allí tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Miró una vez más y luego se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta donde antes había entrado.

En la oficina, Sully seguía el beso hasta que sintió el fuerte mordisco en sus labios.

-¡Ah! -gimió Sully separándose de Brennan y llevando la mano a la boca que sangraba por dentro.

-¿Estás loco, Sully? ¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? -reclamó ella limpiándose la boca como si quisiera que con esto el beso anterior nunca hubiese pasado.

-¿Loco? Pues sí, Temperance, ¡estoy loco por ti! ¿Es que no ves? -dijo dejándose caer en la silla como si desfalleciera ante la negación de ella.

-No, Sully, somos amigos -dijo rehusando con los ojos turbios por la confusión-. Y Booth…

-¿Booth? Booth siempre está en el medio -reclamó golpeando el asiento. Brennan encogió los hombros.

-No, Booth no está en el medio, porque no hay medio, Sully -dijo dejándose caer en su silla. Sully le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca he amado a nadie como lo he hecho contigo -dijo llorando.

Brennan le miro fijamente con los ojos como piedras brillantes.

-¡Dime que lo amas! Pero de verdad no dando vuelas o diciendo que te sientes cómoda con él, quiero que me digas de verdad -dijo secándose las lágrimas-. Dime que lo amas de verdad y los dejaré en paz -dijo haciendo fuerzas.

Brennan le miró y el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Booth se sentía fatal con lo que había visto, estaba a punto de salir del Jeffersonian cuando una voz femenina muy familiar llamo por él. Hizo fuerzas para no ignorar la voz y seguir, tragó en seco y respirando profundamente se giró, poniendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Angi? -dijo intentando esconder su estado de agonía.

-¿A dónde vas? Brennan está en su oficina -dijo Ángela acercándose. Booth le miró un segundo y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Es que… He… He olvidado algo, pero podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a Brennan que la espero en el auto -dijo nervioso pero luego le miró y sonrió.

Ángela lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo abatido -dijo aproximándose. Booth se esquivó de ella.

-Sí, Ángela, estoy bien, sólo dile esto a Brennan, ¿sí? -dijo saliendo.

-Ok… Adiós -gritó Ángela ya que Booth ya estaba lejos de ella.

En la oficina de Brennan el silencio aún era sepulcral. Brennan miraba seria a Sully sin saber cómo responderle la verdad sobre lo que sentía. Cuando finalmente reunió coraje para decirle la verdad, Ángela apareció.

-Cariño, Booth está afuera -Ángela entraba distraída pero luego notó de pronto el clima denso de allí dentro. Brennan agitó el rostro y Sully se secó las lágrimas tan pronto oyó a Ángela-. ¿Pasa algo aquí? -preguntó la artista un tanto extrañada.

Brennan se levantó rápido y fue hacia la puerta.

-No pasa nada, Angi. ¿Has dicho que Booth está afuera? -preguntó Brennan acercándose a coger su cazadora.

Ángela miraba intrigada a Sully y al oír la pregunta se giró hacia Brennan.

-Sí, ha dicho que se había olvidado de algo y que te esperaba en el coche -dijo observando a Brennan.

-Bueno, gracias Ángela y hasta mañana -dijo saliendo deprisa de allí. Ángela estaba pasmada y confundida, se giró hacia Sully y él lo único que hizo fue ignorarle.

Brennan se fue corriendo hacia la camioneta, cuando llegó entró rápido y se giró hacia Booth, que miraba hacia delante serio. Se aproximó para besarle, necesitaba un beso de él, pero éste giró el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Booth? -preguntó por su reacción.

Booth le miró de reojo. "¿Pasar algo? Acabo de verte manoseándote con otro y me preguntas esto. Soy un idiota". Pensó, pero no pudo pronunciar nada de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-No pasa nada -dijo acelerando furiosamente.

Brennan se asustó y se agarró al asiento. Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, esto hacía dar vueltas a los pensamientos de ambos. A Booth no le salía de la cabeza la imagen de Brennan y Sully, no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho Sully de que él no sabía dónde Brennan había pasado la noche que desapareció enfadada con él, y esto le volvía loco, pensar en los recuerdos de la veces en que la fue a buscar en el barco cuando ellos estaban juntos y le dolía más. Brennan por su lado, pensaba en lo que Sully le había pedido. "¿Por qué no puedo decir simplemente que lo quiero? ¿Por qué lo quiero?". Booth estaba tan desconcentrado que ni al menos se percató de cuando se pasó el semáforo, sólo percibió el grito de Brennan.

-¡Booth!

Él frenó en lleno, dejando el coche a pocos centímetros de chocar con otro. Brennan se tapó la boca y le miró asustada. Booth empezó a golpear el volante con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! -gritaba una y otra vez contra el volante. Cuando paró, miró a Brennan y ella estaba blanca y asustada, por unos segundos tuvo miedo al verla-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado mirándola. El dolor que sentía al verla indefensa y asustada le hacían cambiar su actitud de enfado a una protectora.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? -preguntó respirando profundo para relajarse. Booth asintió.

-Sí, estoy bien -dijo encendiendo el carro para volver a conducir, ya que los coches de atrás ahora pitaban como locos.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? -preguntó poniendo la mano sobre la de él en el volante. Booth le miró.

-¡No! Puedo conducir, estoy bien -dijo quitando la mano de ella del volate y emprendiendo la marcha.

Brennan no reclamó, sólo calló y se puso a observar la ventanilla. Booth negó al ver que ella ni al menos protestó. El camino fue bastante largo hacia la casa de Brennan y el silencio bastante incómodo. Cuando llegaron, Booth bajó del automóvil rápidamente y ni al menos la esperó antes de entrar al edificio. Brennan apretó el paso para acompañarle pero casi no podía consigo. Cuando entraron en el departamento el silencio aún estaba, era incómodo y doloroso. Brennan fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo. Booth, sin embargo, se fue a la habitación, cogió una maleta y empezó a poner todo lo que tenía en la casa dentro de ella, decidido a irse de allí la mañana siguiente y no volver, no quería que Brennan lo viese irse, no quería ver sus ojos de lloro y al mismo tiempo de traidora mirándolo, la dejaría sin que ésta supiera tal y como habían hecho sus padres hacía años. Brennan percibió que éste tardaba en la habitación así que se fue a buscarle.

-¿Booth? –llamó ella entrando en la habitación. El agente estaba de espaldas a la puerta poniendo sus camisas en la maleta-. ¿Por qué preparas la maleta? ¿Te vas a algún sitio? -preguntó aproximándose a él e intentando mirarle. Booth apartó la vista y se alejó de ella.

-No. ¿Dónde iba a ir, Temperance? Sólo estoy arreglando las cosas, ya sabes, el fin de semana, el viaje, hay que preparar todo -dijo esquivándola. Brennan sonrió por ver que él preparaba la maleta para ir el fin de semana solo de ellos, aunque fuera extraño ya que aún era jueves.

Booth metió más cosas en la maleta. Estaba metiendo en la maleta una camiseta suya que a Brennan le gustaba colocarse para dormir, así que ella se aproximó a él.

-Ésta me la pondré hoy -dijo riéndose pícara y cogiendo la camiseta.

Booth le miró. "¿Cómo podía traicionarme y hacer este tipo de cosas?". Pensó negando y yendo hacia el baño.

-Voy a bañarme -dijo pasando del juego en que ella pretendía entrar. Brennan le siguió al baño y lo abrazó por detrás.

-¿Te hago un masaje? -dijo acariciando el pecho de él.

Brennan no había podido decirle a Sully que amaba a Booth, pero al estar con él tenía ganas de decirlo. Booth sin embargo estaba tan desconcertado por el comportamiento de ella, por lo que había visto y que ahora ella quisiera estar con él. Se sentía como si ya no aguantara las ganas de explotar y decirle lo traidora que era, pero se contuvo. Él le cogió las manos juguetonas de ella y se apartó.

-No me apetece, Temperance -dijo en un tono triste que trató de ocultar. Brennan se apartó y bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, yo… Yo voy a la cocina -dijo saliendo desanimada de allí, sin saber qué le pasaba a Booth.

Cogió la camisa de él que estaba encima de la cama y salió con ella en la mano, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó quieta mirando la prenda en sus manos. Tristeza, el aire del departamento estaba triste, no era como el de semanas antes donde ella se sentaba allí en aquel sofá y pronto sentía a un cariñoso Booth abrazándola con ternura. "Es mi culpa", pensó, "no puedo decir que lo amo y esto le afecta, es mi culpa". Se repitió oliendo la camisa donde el perfume de Booth estaba impregnado. Se quedó allí un tiempo indeterminado.

Booth, por su parte, se dio un baño y cuando salió de la ducha cerró la maleta separando sólo unas prendas y luego se fue a la cama. No debería estar allí, debería marcharse, pero no soportaba verla llorar, sabía que esto le dolería más y aun más si eran falsas sus lágrimas, si eran tan falsas como sus caricias.

Brennan regresó a la habitación encontrando a Booth acostado. Cuando la vio se giró y cerró los ojos, un acto que le dolió a ella, que no sabía a qué venía aquella reacción. Se sentó en la cama y luego se acostó mirando al techo, se quedó inmóvil así muchísimo tiempo pero luego giro hacia él y busco su cuerpo. Se acurrucó en la espalda de él buscando abrigo y calor. Booth la sintió y se movió apartándose. Cuando volvió a quedarse quieto ella suspiró.

-¡Booth! -llamó por él y al ver que no le respondía prosiguió a sentarse para ver si dormía.

Booth tenía la mirada fija a algún sitio en el fin de la habitación. Brennan le quedó mirando esperando a que hablara algo o que se moviera, pero no lo hacía, así que puso la mano en su hombro e intentó girarlo. Booth le cogió la mano y se giró, quedando frente a ella, que estaba sentada mirándole confusa.

-¿Me traicionarías? -preguntó por impulso. "Bella pregunta, Booth, para saber si el gato come pez", se replicó dentro de sí. Brennan se tiró hacia atrás confusa sobre su pregunta.

-No sé dé que hablas, Booth -los ojos de ella eran pura confusión. Él suspiró y se dispuso a sentarse.

-De nada, Temperance -dijo levantándose con enfado, no podía creer cómo era que él le traicionaba y le miraba como si nada pasara. Recogió la almohada y la manta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin mirarla.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó desconcertada al verle marcharse. Booth salió golpeando la puerta y dejándola sola-. Booth… -murmuró antes que la puerta se cerrara, pero no obtuvo contestación-. Te necesito -volvió a murmurar dejándose caer en la cama.

El olor de él estaba en las sabanas y esto fue lo más cerca que estuvo de él aquella noche. Booth estaba desconcertado, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a llorar de dolor, la traición de Brennan era todo lo que él no quería nunca imaginarse, se había jugado mucho por ella, le había amado como nunca llegó a amar a una mujer y recibía una puñalada seca por la espalda, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué había hecho él de mal para merecer esto? ¿Qué había hecho o no hecho para que ella no lograra amarlo? Las dudas y el desespero le cansaban dejándolo totalmente sombrío acostado sobre el sofá, sin querer nada, sin querer pensar en nada pero sabiendo que era inevitable no pensar en Brennan y ese beso y la noche en el barco. La noche pasó más lenta que nunca, Brennan sólo logró dormitar una y otra vez ya que cada vez que se movía pensaba que era Booth que estaba de vuelta en la cama pero esto no ocurrió. Booth por su vez ya ni al menos dormitó, tenía la mirada fija en el techo y con el brazo se cubría los ojos por la claridad que ya entraba en aquel sitio. Brennan ya no podía, hacía más de media hora que giraba en la cama sin poder parar de sentirse incómoda. Se incorporó envuelta en la manta, se dispuso a ir a la sala a buscar a Booth. Éste estaba acostado en el sofá cuando sintió a Brennan subirse sobre él y acurrucase en su cuello, estaba fría como el hielo así que le ganó el instinto de abrazarla. No supo cuánto tiempo duró el abrazo, pero sin duda supo que fue el abrazo más doloroso de su vida, era como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella, la abrazó como si deseara que todo fuese distinto, la abrazó deseando que ella le digiera que lo amaba, porque solo estas palabras le perdonarían todo, la abrazó sólo por abrazarla, porque era Brennan, era Huesos, era la mujer que lo había enamorado y que ahora por más que supiera que era la única mujer a la cual podría amar para siempre no podía simplemente perdonarla. Las manos de Booth sujetaron los hombros de ella y le alejaran de él, ella intentó impedirlo pero no pudo.

-No puedo con esto -dijo él dejándola en el sofá. Brennan le miraba directamente, tenía ojeras y veía que él había llorado.

Le llamó débilmente. Booth le miró y apretó el puño al ver la forma triste en que los ojos de ella le miraban.

-No sé cómo lo soportas, pero yo no sirvo para esto, Temperance, no puedo mirarte y simplemente fingir que… Que no pasa nada… Que no he visto lo que he visto -dijo dando vueltas por la sala con las manos nerviosamente pasando en su cabello. Brennan le miraba sin comprender, para ella sus palabras no decían cosas con cosas.

-¿Qué has visto? -preguntó aun sin comprenderle. Booth le miró y sonrió irónico.

-Eres impresionante, Temperance, me traicionas y me miras así como si nada ocurriera…

-¿Te traicione? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó levantándose. Booth negó su falta de memoria y Brennan comprendió a qué se refería-. Has visto cuando Sully me besó, ¿no? -dijo como si se debilitara en ese instante.

-¿Te besaba?, no parecías muy en desacuerdo, además ¿dónde estabas cuando desapareciste, Brennan? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? -le gritó.

Brennan encogió los hombros y le miró llenándose los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Te ha dicho Sully lo del barco? -preguntó con la voz trémula del nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-No lo niegas, ni al menos lo niegas -gritó él agitando el rostro con las manos-. No pensé que fueras capaz de traicionarme -dijo en un suspiro llorando.

Brennan se aproximó rápidamente.

-No, Booth, yo no te traicioné… -dijo intentando abrazarlo, pero éste se liberó y se apartó.

-No, no, no, no te quiero oír, no…

Booth le gritaba a todo pulmón pero evitó decir que no la quería ver nunca más delante de él. Se calló ante Brennan que estaba con los hombros encogidos y la mirada perdida, pero no pudo aguantar, no podía estar un segundo más en presencia de ella, se giró y emprendió el paso hacia la habitación, sólo se puso un pantalón y los zapatos, cogió la maleta y salió de la habitación hacia la salida de aquella casa que algún día quiso entrar y formar una familia con la mujer que habitaba aquel espacio, y que ahora después de haberla amado con locura no podía mirarle a la cara. Brennan escuchó el sonido de la maleta y abrió los ojos y lo vio venir hacia la entrada, se abalanzó sobre él intentando pararlo.

-Booth, no… No… Te lo puedo explicar… Sólo fueron besos. No, por favor, Booth…

Brennan se prendió al pecho de él impidiéndolo avanzar. Booth sentía cómo ella tremía por llorar, le puso una mano en el hombro y la apartó despacio.

-Necesito tiempo, Temperance -dijo llorando tanto como ella. Brennan le miró y la imagen que Booth quiso no ver nunca en su vida, la vio en ese momento: los ojos de ella estaban tan tristes e ilusos, que fue como si le acuchillasen mil y una espadas a la vez.

Brennan se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa de él.

-Y… ¿Y espacio? -preguntó en un hilo de voz. Booth clavó los ojos en los de ella y asintió, desviando la mirada en seguida. Brennan se sintió como si algo rompiera dentro de sí y ya no tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo, le soltó lentamente de la camisa y él sólo le apartó pasando por un lado y saliendo por la puerta por la que muchas veces había entrado.

.

* * *

><p>Holaa!<p>

Pobre Brenn! Booth celoso y sintiéndose traicionado mientras que Brennan no puede negar nada porque no sabe qué pasó en el barco.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, ya vamos para los 700 y no puedo creerlo!

Agradezco a Dios que me dio un año más de vida ayer, compartiéndolo con ustedes en Fanfic, espero que nos conceda a mí y a ustedes muchos años más de vida.

Besos!

BerryF.


	59. Desnudos

_Este fic fue escrito por Dayane Silva. Bones y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Fox._ T_T

.

**CAPÍTULO 59**

.

DESNUDOS

.

El cuerpo de Brennan se vino abajo cuando la puerta se cerró, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y sintió cómo su corazón paraba de palpitar. No sabía qué había pasado, no sabía cómo aquello había acabado así, en aquel momento no sabía ni quién era. Las lágrimas le bajaban quemando la mejilla y por más que intentara parar, no podía. Estuvo allí un tiempo indeterminado, perdida en sí, en el pensamiento que Booth la creía una traidora. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí pero el insistente sonido del teléfono logró despertarla de aquello, logró que su mente encerrara todos aquellos sentimientos e hizo que ella parara de llorar e intentara respirar, aunque no lo suficiente para su estado. El aparato no paraba de sonar, ella se secó las lágrimas e intentó levantarse, sintió cómo su cuerpo pesaba y sus piernas no tenían fuerza. Se sujetó en el picaporte de la puerta y empezó a levantarse pero se mareó y cayó. Respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza giraba en torno a ella. Recostada en la pared poco a poco fue tomando el aire, el teléfono volvió a sonar después de casi cinco minutos callado, fue entonces que intentó nuevamente levantarse. Con sigilo y despacio se fue irguiendo, su mente hacia lo que podía para coordinar su cuerpo y ordenar sus pensamientos. No fue hacia el teléfono, no quería saber de éste, fue hacia la habitación, hacia el baño y paró frente al lavabo. No pudo evitarlo, era como si su mente quisiera eliminar todo lo que tenía dentro su cuerpo. No buscó el sanitario, sólo se inclinó en la pila y como si nada empezó a vomitar. Cuando se detuvo sintió como si su vientre se quemara, aguantó el grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios y miró al espejo. Estaba pálida, nunca se había visto así, le dolía el cuerpo, todo el cuerpo, principalmente los músculos del corazón y su vientre quemaba. Tomó agua y se mojó el rostro, estaba sudando demasiado, tenía que parar aquello. Abrió el cajón y cogió las pastillas de dormir, quería olvidarse de todo. Se tomó una pastilla, por más que necesitara más sabía que no podía ingerir más de una. Salió de allí en dirección a la cama y cayó sobre ella, intentando borrar la voz de Booth de su cabeza.

Ángela daba vueltas por el laboratorio, había encontrado una prueba que podía llevar al asesino pero Brennan era la única que podía confirmar lo que había encontrado. Llamaba a Brennan una y otra vez, al móvil, a casa y hasta a Booth, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, su corazón de amiga sabía que aquello no era normal, ni que Brennan hubiera pasado una alucinante noche con su caballero de armadura blanca, ella jamás dejaría de contestar el móvil y aun menos a las horas que eran. Cogió su bolso y salió sin decir nada, sabía que podía llegar allí y encontrar a una Brennan totalmente perdida en los sentimientos de una noche de amor, pero por más que esto ocurriera necesitaba saber que aquel apretón en su pecho, al pensar en su amiga, era por algo serio. Llamó mil y una vez en la puerta pero nadie abrió así que cogió su llave -la que Brennan le había dejado para emergencias- y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio y lo primero que notó fue la manta de Brennan en el suelo de la sala, pero como ella y Hodgins a cada tres por cuatro perdían las mantas de su cama en algún sitio, no le pareció extraño. Empezó a caminar despacio, llamando a Brennan pero no había respuesta. Frente a la puerta de la habitación empezó a andar despacio y diciendo que iba a entrar por si estuviesen desnudos, pero no había respuesta. Cuando entró supo el porqué, Brennan estaba tirada en la cama de tal forma que parecía estar muerta, el corazón de la artista dio vueltas al ver a su amiga, corrió a ella rápidamente llamándola pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Brennan estaba fría y respiraba con dificultad, su piel estaba blanca como la nieve y sus labios grisáceos. Ángela le llamaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando ésta soltó un leve suspiro.

-Booth -dijo moviéndose.

Ángela casi se echaba a llorar.

-No, cariño. Soy yo, Angi -dijo intentando hacer que Brennan se sentara pero sin más la antropóloga se colgó en el cuello de la artista y empezó a llorar. Necesitaba un hombro amigo, un abrazo, y su amiga estaba dispuesta a dárselo-. Tranquila, cariño, estoy aquí -dijo la artista varias veces abrazando con fuerza a la antropóloga.

Brennan lloró durante bastante tiempo hasta que se serenó y empezó a apartarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó con dulzura Ángela.

-Sí… creo que sí, Angi -dijo alejándose por completo y secándose los ojos. Ángela le sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con comprensión. Brennan negó a sus propias palabras.

-Se ha ido -dijo volviendo a llenarse los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Booth? -Brennan asintió- ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Por qué? -preguntó acariciando la espalda de Brennan, que volvía a llorar.

-Lo he traicionado -dijo en un tono ahogado.

Ángela se sorprendió pero esperó a que continuara.

-Sully me besó y Booth lo vio. Sabe lo del barco, Angi… No me dejó explicarlo, se… Se fue como todos. Como siempre lo hacen.

Ángela la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo estoy aquí, ¿ok? Tranquila

Brennan la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nuevamente sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la antropóloga y los susurros de ánimo de la artista. Brennan se contuvo y se separó respirando profundamente y mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Angi? No sé qué hacer -preguntó soltando un largo suspiro. Ángela le cogió de las manos.

-Primero tienes que relajarte, así que irás a la ducha y te darás un baño, verás cómo el agua te hará fluir las neuronas, ¿sí?

Brennan sonrió forzosa y asintió. Ángela le ayudó a levantarse y se fue con ella al baño, luego al dejarla allí salió para prepararle algo que la relajara. Brennan se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Ángela tenía razón, eso aliviaba el pensamiento. Cuando salió no evitó mirarse al espejo y luego a su propio vientre que por alguna razón parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que lo miró. Salió de allí envuelta aun en su bata y buscó a Ángela en la cocina.

-No es necesario que hagas nada, Angi, no tengo hambre -dijo al ver a su amiga moverse entre las cosas de la cocina.

-Lo hago porque quiero, ahora siéntate, tómate esto y calla -dijo dándole el té que había preparado.

-Gracias, Ángela… Y a propósito, ¿por qué viniste? -preguntó Brennan que no sabía cómo su amiga había llegado allí. Ángela se viró con una mirada divertida.

-Corazón de amiga.

-Eso no existe, Angi -dijo Brennan dando un sorbo al té. Ángela le miró con los ojos dilatados.

- ¿Ah no? Pues entonces cómo explicas que te salvé la vida y te dejé llorar en mi blusa nueva, ¿eh? -dijo divertida. Brennan sonrió.

-Gracias, Angi… Y no te preocupes, te comparé otra blusa.

Ángela puso la comida sobre la mesa, algo de ensalada y crema de verduras, para luego sentarse.

-Vamos, come, que te ayudará a reponer fuerzas. Y dime, ¿qué dijo antes de irse? -preguntó cuando Brennan dio la primera cucharada en la crema. Ésta suspiró.

-Que necesitaba tiempo… Tiempo y espacio.

- ¡Oh! Menos mal -dijo notablemente aliviada. Brennan la miró ceñuda.

-No entiendo.

-Oh, cariño, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que el tigre pudo estar demasiado tiempo sin ti?, puede que está confuso y dolido pero su corazón de león nunca dejaría que te pasara nada.

-No lo creo, Ángela, no lo viste, sus ojos estaban tristes y sin vida, era como si yo lo hubiese matado -dijo dejando caer una lágrima.

- ¡Oh, cariño! No llores, todo va a estar bien -dijo animándola. Brennan la miró.

-Además de tu corazón de amiga, ¿qué más había?

-Te necesitábamos para que miraras algo en el laboratorio, pero viendo las circunstancias, mejor…

-Me voy a cambiar -dijo interrumpiendo a Ángela y levantándose apurada.

-¡Eh! Cariño, deberías descansar.

-Al contrario, Ángela, Booth necesita tiempo y espacio así que se lo daré mientras resuelvo este caso -dijo saliendo a la habitación.

Ángela suspiró, la misma Brennan de siempre después de sufrir, se guardaba todo y se metía de cabeza al trabajo. Brennan se cambió y ambas amigas se dirigieron al instituto. Brennan tan solo entrar se dio de frente con Sully, al cual ella ignoró de forma en que a nadie le pasó desapercibido, se metió en su oficina y esperó a que Cam y Ángela le trajeran lo que habían encontrado. No tardó mucho para que ella les diese lo que veía allí, una prueba de que los niños probablemente estuvieron juntos en el mismo sitio durante bastante tiempo y que el bebé sufría de una enfermedad que compartían los otros dos niños. La tarde pasó rápido, por más que estuviera intentando concentrarse en el caso no dejaba el teléfono de lado, por si Booth la llamaba o algo, pero no ocurrió. Eran las nueve de la noche, Ángela ya se había marchado y junto con ella Hodgins y los demás ayudantes. Cam hacía su última ronda por los despachos antes de irse. Entró en la oficina de la doctora, que estaba plantada frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Deberías irte a casa -dijo en la puerta.

-Voy ahora Cam, revisaré esto y me voy.

Cam no discutió, sólo se fue. Brennan se quedó sola con los guardias de seguridad que vagaban por los pasillos cada dos horas.

Eran las dos de la mañana, no sabía nada de Booth y temía que su fin de semana no ocurriese. Se sentó en el sofá y recordó las veces en que Booth estaba allí parado, viéndola. Se acostó como si quisiera recordar cómo se sentía él al acostarse en aquel sofá, ya que siempre que podía estaba allí tirado. El sueño se apoderó de ella lentamente sin que ni al menos lo percibiera. El olor a café logró despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el vaso allí a su lado y a Cam mirándola seria.

-Le dije que se fuera a casa.

-Vine con Ángela, no tenía auto y era tarde para un taxi –excusó.

Cam balanceó la cabeza y salió de allí. Brennan tomó el café y volvió al trabajo, apartando en el fondo de su mente el asunto de Booth, hasta que una llamada la distrajo.

-Brennan -dijo al contestar. La voz del otro el lado de la línea era conocida por ella y se oía contenta.

- ¿Doctora Huesos, no me vienes a recoger? Quiero ir a pescar -dijo el niño haciendo que el corazón de Brennan se estrujara.

-Parker, no creo que pueda ir a recogerte, tu papá está trabajando y yo también, así que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día. ¿Qué te parece? -mintió dolida, y más aún cuando lo escuchó suspirar.

-Está bien… Pero se van a despedir de mi hoy, ¿no? -dijo triste, pues sabía que su padre se iba el lunes.

-Vamos mañana, ¿sí? Y de paso te compro aquel libro grande que querías. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, los espero mañana, Dra. Huesos. Besos -dijo colgando rápido.

Brennan sonrió tristemente y pudo imaginarse las mejillas del niño sonrojándose por mandarle besos.

El día pasó muy rápido y junto con él su paciencia. Booth no podía hacer esto, Parker estaba ilusionado y ella también, si él no la quería ver pues ella lo aceptaría y se iría, pero no permitiría que dañara a su hijo por culpa de ella. Ángela la llevó a su apartamento, no eran ni al menos las ocho, pero sólo estuvo allí el tiempo necesario para bañase y comer algo para luego marcharse hacia el apartamento de Booth. Le abriría la cabeza si fuera necesario pero no permitiría que su problema con ella afectara a Parker, el niño no se lo merecía. Frente a la puerta, dudó mucho en timbrar y que nadie la abriera le ponía nerviosa, suspiró ante la pregunta de que él no estaba allí, ¿pero a dónde iría? No, tenía que estar allí. Probablemente la veía por el ojillo de la puerta y no le quería abrir. Se agachó y cogió la llave escondida, tenía su propia llave pero la había dejado en casa. Suspiró y abrió la puerta despacio. Todo estaba revuelto, había botellas y más botellas de varios licores en la mesa de la sala. Su corazón tembló al ver un licor color rojo ensuciando la alfombra como si fuera sangre, apretó el bolso y despacio se dirigió a la habitación. Los adornos del pasillo y un cuadro estaban rotos en el suelo. Algo se apretó dentro de ella. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Brennan iba lentamente. La puerta de la habitación de Parker estaba abierta y la cama desecha, miró dentro y no vio nada. Siguió el camino hacia la de Booth, algo dentro de ella decía que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Abrió la puerta despacio, la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de un solo farol iluminaba la figura de Booth en la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo, tal y como vino al mundo, le hizo tremer a Brennan de arriba abajo, su aire se contuvo en sus pulmones y por unos segundos quiso gritar en desespero. Si el corazón era sólo un músculo debía de tener una contractura, pues le dolía como nunca, principalmente cuando su mirada se dirigió al pecho de él donde la mano de la mujer desnuda descansaba tranquila.

.


	60. El sueño del olvido

_Este fic pertenece a Dayane Silva. Bones y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hart HAnson y Fox._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 60<strong>

-.-.-.-

El sueño del olvido

.

Si el corazón era sólo un músculo debía de tener una contractura pues le dolía como nunca, principalmente cuando su mirada se dirigió al pecho de él donde la mano de la mujer desnuda descansaba tranquila….

.

Booth salió del departamento de Brennan totalmente destrozado, no sólo por la traición de ella, sinotambién por estar haciendo lo que dijo que nunca haría, pero era inevitable, no podía mirarla a la cara y no ver las manos de Sully recorriendo el cuerpo que había tomado por suyo durante más de dos meses. La maleta hacía ruido al arrastrase por el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, sólo empezó a caminar sin rumbo buscando algo o alguien con quien llorar y abrazar. Quien lo viera diría que no era él, Seeley Booth estaba destrozado, con una mirada triste y el rostro empapado de lágrimas, arrastraba una maleta por las calles de DC sin saber muy bien dónde iba a parar, era un hombre sin rumbo ya que todo lo que había planeado para su vida se quedaban dentro del departamento de aquella mujer. Su sentido aun funcionaba, lo cual lo llevó a su casa, un sitio donde se podría esconder del mundo. Entró en el edificio sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo. Pasó la puerta de su departamento como un muerto que vagaba sin rumbo, se dirigió hacia la habitación. Quería meterse en la cama y ahí olvidarse de todo, o sólo de Brennan. Dejó la maleta en el pasillo y entró con la mirada baja sin dar atención a nada hasta que sintió el frío del cañón de una pistola y el sonido de destrabe de ésta en su nuca.

-¡Quieto ahí!

La voz femenina sonaba tras de él seria y cautelosa. Booth suspiró y se giró de golpe atrapando el arma y tirando de la mujer con tal fuerza que Seeley cayó sobre ella en la cama. La respiración de los dos era agitada por la adrenalina del momento.

-¿Agente Catrín? -preguntó antes de darse cuenta que había olvidado que la agente estaba en su casa.

-No, tu madre -dijo empujándolo para que se quitara de encima de ella, ya que por más que le gustara tenerlo cerca estaba su orgullo y nunca dejaba que un hombre la venciera o la pusiera como Booth lo había hecho.

-Perdón agente, había olvidado que estaba aquí -dijo desviando la mirada de la figura femenina delante de él.

La mujer vestía sólo de lencería y de las más finas, iguales a las que le gustaban a Brennan, pero más seductoras. La agente miró a Booth detalladamente y fue por su arma que había caído en el suelo. Con el arma en la mano volvió a mirar a Booth de arriba a bajo.

-¡Vaya! Los hombres normalmente dicen que soy inolvidable -dijo desactivando el arma de una forma seductora.

Booth le miró serio y salió de allí. No estaba de humor para la agente y sus seducciones, en verdad no tenía humor para nada. Se sentó en la cama de Parker en la habitación de al lado y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, en un acto de desespero y de ganas de quitar todo de dentro de su cabeza y tirarlo a la basura.

-Vodka con hielo para el mal de amores -la voz femenina volvió a sonar ahora delante de él. Levantó la vista y la miró, estaba frente a él ahora cubierta con una bata, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero que cubría lo necesario, le tendía un vaso con líquido hasta la mitad de vodka negro. Suspiró y lo cogió sin decir nada, lo tragó todo sin al menos respirar, dejando solos los cubitos de hielo.

-Creo que tendrá que traer la botella, agente, hay demasiado mal -dijo tendiéndole el vaso y mirándola serio.

La mujer sonrió y salió. Él se tendió en la cama, de cierta forma la agente tenía razón, no sería mala idea emborracharse hasta olvidar sus proprio nombre. La mujer regresó con dos botellas y un vaso en la mano, se sentó a su lado y volvió a servirle, éste se irguió y cogió el vaso antes que se llenara por completo, tomándolo con desespero.

-Tranquilo, agente, así acabará con resaca -dijo riéndose. Booth la miró. Tenía los ojos azules no tan claros como los de Brennan pero parecían seducirle con la mirada. Balanceó la cabeza y extendió el brazo para que le volvieran a llenar el vaso.

-Necesitará más que esto para que tenga resaca -dijo y volvió a tomar.

En menos de una hora ya se había acabado la primera botella. Booth se reía de la agente por sus contantes contestaciones en una conversación que no sabía cómo tuvo inicio, pero que sin duda no tenía fin. Cogió la botella y empezó a tomar ya sin vaso, la agente se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató la botella, ella también ya había bebido demasiado pero sin duda estaba más sobria que el agente.

-Seeley, la botella es mía -Booth estaba tendido en la cama y ella sentada sobre él mientras bebía de forma sensual. Él la miraba y sonreía como si viera aquello divertido, ella lo miró y le arrimó la botella como si le fuera a dar-. Emmm. ¿La quieres? Tendrás que darme algo si la quieres -dijo seductora frente a la boca de él. Booth colocó su mano en la espalda de ella para aproximar sus cuerpos.

-¿Y qué quieres, Catrín? Porque pienso coger la botella.

Booth estaba tan borracho que ya se olvidaba de todo, o quería olvidar. La mujer le mordió los labios inferiores y le miró como una loba a su presa antes de exigir un beso muy ardiente. Booth respondió al beso de forma arrebatadora y ya no supo muy bien cuando las prendas empezaron a salir de ambos cuerpos, ni cuando el acto se puso exigente. La mujer ahora bajo él no paraba de replicar su nombre. Booth rodó hacia un lado cuando ya no podían con sus cuerpos, la mujer estaba tendida y respiraba con fuerza, sin duda su primera impresión del agente no la había defraudado. Booth cogió la botella y se levantó buscando su ropa mientras bebía.

-¡Vamos, vístete! -dijo a la mujer que se sentaba desnuda en la cama. Ella le miró extrañada y se levantó yendo junto a él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ya más sobria al contrario de él que la miraba como si estuviera en las nubes pero aun así era impresionante para ella.

-Hay que ir por más de estas -dijo levantando la botella casi vacía mientras atraía la mujer hacia él y la besaba con fuerza. Ella sólo sonrió cuando él se apartó y empezó a vestirse, ella se fue rápido a la habitación y se vistió escuchándolo llamar impaciente desde el salón.

Cuando se acercó a él fue recibida con un beso, sin duda al agente le gustaba besarla pues lo hacía contantemente. Salieron a la calle, eran aun las cinco de la tarde y al fin llegaran al Pool. Booth se detuvo frente a ella y la miró buscando en sus ojos lo mismo que vía en los de Brennan cuando estuvieron allí pero no había nada más que una mirada de deslumbro.

-¿Qué pasa, Seeley? ¿Nos hemos equivocado nuevamente? -dijo riéndose. Él sonrió y negó.

-La primera vez que la besé fue aquí -él rió al recordar mientras la mujer sólo le miraba-. Pretendíamos tener sexo pero ella huyó, como siempre -dijo apartándose de la mujer, pero ella lo detuvo y le besó con fuerza.

-Yo no voy a huir -dijo seductora llevándolo adentro.

Booth se sentía libre de alguna forma, se sentó en la barra y bebieron hasta que reconoció a alguien del viejo mundo que había dejado allí, y empezó a jugar. La tarde y la noche, todo pasó rápido mientras ellos bebían y jugaban sin intención de parar. Ya habían ido al cajero de al lado del bar más de cinco veces y algunas era la agente la que iba, ya que Booth apenas podía consigo. El dueño era un viejo conocido y el bar estaba abierto 24 horas, Booth no paraba de beber, eran las doce de la tarde del sábado, cuando la agente le pidió para marcharse.

-Vamos, Seeley, tengo ganas de irme a casa -dijo ya aburrida y sobria por no obtener demasiada atención, ya que él después de empezar a jugar, sólo bebía y jugaba dejándola de lado. Éste le miró y le atrajo dándole un beso que le sacaría el aire a cualquiera.

-¡Vete! No necesito niñera -dijo cuando se apartó de ella. La agente lo miró y fue por él.

-No me voy -dijo agarrándole de la camisa y volviendo a besarle-, pero quiero que me enseñes a utilizar esto -dijo ella seductora, mientas cogía un palo de billar.

Booth sonrió mientras se aproximaba a la mesa y volvía a arreglar las bolas del juego. La mujer se aproximó y éste se puso tras de ella con la "intención" de enseñarle. Parecía un duelo de seducción, ambos se provocaban mutuamente. Las horas pasaban y los dos seguían allí hasta que Booth la sentó sobre la mesa y empezó a casi quitarle la ropa, hasta que por eso el dueño los echó. La mujer había comprado una especie de licor rojo antes de que los echaran, así que iban bebiendo por la calle a las seis de la tarde. Ella casi que se echaba sobre él y muchas veces en el camino a casa él la estancaba sobre alguna pared pero la agente huía.

Al llegar al departamento él venía ya case sin ropa, la camisa quedó en la puerta y los pantalones junto con la camisa de ella en el pasillo del departamento. La botella de licor cayó de las manos de ella cuando entraron y ninguno quiso parar lo que hacía para recogerlo. Booth la llevó hacia la habitación derrumbando todo lo que veían a su paso, hasta un cuadro que tenía en el pasillo acabó roto en el suelo. No les importaba nada, la mujer quería a aquel hombre tal y como había venido al mundo, o aún mejor, lo quería con ella. Booth estaba totalmente pasado de sí mismo, si le preguntasen su nombre ahora él se reiría y diría que era Stewie y aun reiría como tal. No supo cuándo acabó aquel raleo, pero tampoco tuvo conciencia de lo que causaría tal arrebato de machismo, sólo sabía que mientras dormía no pensaba en ella, su Huesos, si es que aún podría decirse que era suya….

.

El olor a alcohol estaba extendido por todo el lugar, pero no era eso lo que hacía que la respiración de Brennan fallara. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y su cuerpo paró de funcionar de tal forma que no se podía mover, tenía las llaves del departamento en la mano y éstas se cayeron, fue entonces que despertó de su asombro, dando un paso atrás empezó a caminar de espaldas hasta que chocó contra algo y se giró desesperada por salir de allí. Su bolso se enganchó de algo y tiró de él con fuerza de tal forma que una pequeña muñequita que tenía de broche en éste cayó en el suelo. Ella no miró a atrás, estaba aturdida por lo que había visto, nunca pensó que podría presenciar tal cosa, no con Booth. "Él no era así, no haría esto". Remataba su corazón en desespero mientras su mente buscaba manejar el cuerpo de la antropóloga lo mejor que podía. Entró en su auto y se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia delante, sin saber qué hacer, donde ir. No soporto más, el llanto se hizo fuerte de tal forma que recostó la frente en el volante, para ocultarse o simplemente para apoyarse en algo. No lograba parar, no podía, no quería. La imagen de Booth en la cama le pasaba una y otra vez de forma cada vez más dolorosa, las lágrimas le brotaban y no sabía cómo parar. Encendió el motor del coche y aceleró para salir de allí, tenía suerte de que era tarde y las calles estaban casi vacías, porque ella conducía como si no viera nada delante. ¿A dónde iba? Pues al sitio de donde nunca debió haber salido, al limbo.

.

* * *

><p>Yo también quiero matar a Booth por ser un cerdo, hacerle eso a Brennan cuando ni si quiera sabe qué pasó. ¬¬ la zorra de Catrín tiene culpa en esto tambien, por haberlo emborrachado en primer lugar. Hay que mandarle la moto sin placas ^^<p>

Nuestra antropologa se va a encerrar en el limbo :(

Vamos a ver qué pasa en el proximo capítulo, yo ya ni me acuerdo. Actualizé rápido porque si antes estaba bueno ahora está mejor.

Nos leemos prontito! Les deseo lo mejor en esta navidad, y por lo que vi, el mundo no se acabó el 21. Mejor! para llegar al final del fic que ya no está muy lejos.

Bye!


	61. Era sólo sexo

Este fic pertenece a DAyane Silva. Y Bones y sus personajes a Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 61**

**.  
><strong>

**ERA SÓLO SEXO**

**.  
><strong>

**E**ntró en el instituto bajo la mirada de los guardias que se extrañaron por la forma en la que entró corriendo, pero no intervinieron. Bajó las escaleras desesperada, tenía que sacar aquello de su cabeza, tenía que olvidarlo, tenía… Su mente estaba en pánico, intentaba con fuerza hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma mecánica, hacía todo lo que ella siempre hacía cuando quería huir del mundo pero con la diferencia que no paraba de llorar. Cogió una caja cualquiera y colocó los huesos sobre la mesa. "Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía… tenía… tenía". Repetía para sí misma una y otra vez, pero no pudo. "¡AH!" en un arrebato de ira barrió la mesa tirando todos los huesos al suelo y aumentando el llanto. Su cuerpo le fallaba, su mente estaba en pánico y su corazón destrozado, se apoyó en la mesa pero poco a poco fue cayendo, quería sostenerse pero no pudo. De rodillas frente a la mesa de autopsias no podía más que llorar, con la única sensibilidad del frío acero de la mesa frente a ella. La frente se pegó al acero de tal forma que sus lágrimas resbalaban por él. Pero era cada vez más dolor, su mente en blanco -o mejor en negro-, ya que lo único que veía era el negro, la oscuridad de su dolor cubriendo su corazón. Tremía del llanto, se echó hacia el lado restregando la mejilla en el acero y dejando en él la marca de su dolor. Sentada apoyada en la mesa abrazó sus piernas y recostó la cabeza ahí. Frío, dolor. Todo lo que por años había intentado permaneciera lejos de su corazón ahora la atormentaba. No sabía de nada, no quería saberlo, sólo quería llorar, sólo buscaba cerrar las heridas de su pecho y reconstruir el muro que Booth había derrumbado y después de verse victorioso había actuado como todos, o aun peor, la había abandonado…

Eran las dos de la mañana, Ángela andaba de un lado a otro impaciente con el teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ángela? -preguntó Cam aproximándose a ella.

Ángela suspiró.

-Es Brennan, Cam. Aún no ha llegado -dijo angustiada ante la mirada dudosa de Cam.

-Pues creo que ya ha llegado, pues su auto estaba en el parqueadero.

Ángela abrió los ojos delante de Camile como si estuviera asustada y luego salió corriendo. Si Brennan había llegado estaría en un solo sitio, el limbo. No necesitó ni al menos bajar las escaleras, pues desde lo alto pudo ver a Brennan sentada abrazada a sus piernas y con varios huesos a su alrededor, era una imagen deplorable para su amiga. Ángela se aproximó corriendo y llamándola, pero la antropóloga levantó la mirada cuando su amiga le tocó el hombro, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó volviendo a romper en llanto.

La cabeza le pesaba y sentía el cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo, un cuerpo desconocido a su mente sana. Abrió los ojos y sólo pudo permanecer con ellos abiertos unos segundos. Se movió pero su cabeza dio tantas vueltas como la tierra en mil años. Intentó levantarse pero sintió que algo le aprisionaba, miró al lado y vio la mujer tendida a su lado.

-Mierda -fue la primera plegaria que su mente soltó. Se liberó y se sentó en el borde de la cama tapándose con la manta. Se frotaba los ojos y se movía el pelo.

_Mierda, Booth ¿Qué has hecho?_ Se preguntó confuso aun sabiendo lo que había hecho, sólo que al recordar no le gustaban sus conclusiones. Mientras intentaba poner la cabeza en orden sintió dos brazos rodeándole.

-Buenos días -dijo la voz femenina tras de él. Booth apartó las manos desconocidas al momento.

-Por favor… Manténgase lejos -dijo levantándose y tirando de la manta. La mujer que antes estaba casi dormida lo miró y suspiró. El agente volvió a sentarse en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

_Vamos, Booth, Brennan te ha traicionado, ¿por qué carajo ahora sientes remordimiento?… Eres un estúpido. Tenía todo y ahora ¿qué tienes? Nada, ni al menos la amistad de ella, de tu Huesos… Mierda. ¿Qué hice?_ La mente de Booth trababa un duelo consigo mismo y lo confundía más.

-Temperance Brennan… -la voz femenina resonó en la habitación atrayendo la mirada de Booth. La mujer estaba de pie frente el armario vestida sólo con una lancería mientras buscaba algo que ponerse-. Huesos… ¿Sabes cuántas veces has dicho que me amabas sólo porque según tú mis ojos son como los suyos?… No sé quién es ella… -se puso una camisa mientras divagaba en qué ropa ponerse. Booth sólo le miraba-. Pero debe ser una mujer muy fuerte -dijo mirándolo con ojos de gata pero sin ninguna expresión -Booth bajó la mirada y negó-. Tiene que ser fuerte si pretendes contarle esto…

-Ella me traicionó.

La voz de Booth intervino en la de la mujer. Éste le miró y soltó un suspiro.

-Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales -Booth la miró fulminantemente y ella cruzó los brazos-. ¿Qué? ¿Te traicionó? ¡Vamos!, ¿acaso ahora que has dado el cambio y has mostrado que puedes hacerlo más que ella te sientes mejor? -la mujer se giró hacia el espejo y se recogió el cabello en una coleta.

Sabía que era sensual, pero también sabía que el hombre que allí le miraba no la veía con los ojos de un amante por más que hubiesen pasado la noche juntos.

-Ustedes creen que son el centro, ustedes se acuestan con otra y son hombres, nosotras damos un paso hacia otro hombre y ya somos traidoras... -dijo como si tuviera asco.

Booth la miraba pasmado. Ella hablaba mientras paseaba como una gata en la habitación, sabía que ya había tenido lo suyo de aquel hombre y no quería más.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me llevaste al bar y me miraste, tuve envidia de esa mujer y al mismo tiempo pena -ella se aproximó a él y se sentó al frente-. Nunca vi a un hombre mirarme con tanta furia y amor al mismo tiempo -Booth le miraba confuso, la mujer sin embargo parecía segura de sí y de que hacía aquello para que él tuviera coraje de ir por la mujer que amaba-.- No la mereces -concluyó levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?

-A que eres un idiota -dijo llegando a la puerta y deteniéndose en ella.

-Yo soy un idiota pero no hacías nada para pararme ayer… ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver que la mujer en un rápido movimiento buscó su arma y se recostó en la pared.

-Las llaves.

-Me insultas y temes a una llave, agente -dijo levantándose. Ella lo fulminó por su tono irónico.

-Entramos con tu llave, idiota -dijo saliendo de la habitación y mirando todo con cautela-. ¿Sabes, Seeley? Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero resultas ser como todos, te mueves por el odio y los celos, pero principalmente por el corazón, y este cuando está ilusionado es lo peor… -se aproximó a la puerta de entrada y vio que estaba medio abierta. La abrió con todo su coraje y apuntó el arma hacia fuera. No había nadie.

-Así que soy un idiota ilusionado. ¿Podrías ser un poco más concreta? -dijo saliendo de la habitación. La mujer cerró la puerta y trabó el arma mientas lo miraba.

-Que lo que pasó fue sexo, pero si eras capaz de recordar momentos con ella y con tanto amor es que la amas y eres un idiota por haberte dejado llevar por la traición. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -dijo agachándose. Booth la miraba sin comprender.

-Así que concluyes que lo que pasó fue sexo y que amo a Brennan y debería pasar por encima de todo lo que ella hizo… ¿Qué es? -preguntó al ver a la mujer levantarse con un pequeño muñequito en la mano.

-No digo que pases por encima de todo, sino que la ames y nada más… Y dímelo tú, ¿qué es esto? -dijo dándole el objeto. Booth se congeló al ver aquello en su mano.

-¡Oh mierda, Brennan! -dijo corriendo hacia la habitación. Sabía lo que pasaba con sólo ver el broche, era de Brennan, y si las llaves no estaban allí cuando llegaron tampoco estaba aquello. Sintió cómo su pecho quemaba tan solo pensar en lo que ella podría haber visto, y por unos minutos las palabras anteriores de la agente surgieron efecto.

_Idiota, esto es poco para ti, Booth. Muy, muy poco_. Dijo mientras intentaba vestirse. Si Brennan había estado allí como parecía, en este momento debería estar destrozada, la había dejado y traicionado, todo en dos días. Se apuró para buscar su ropa y salir mientras la mujer solo callaba, dejándolo marcharse…

Brennan llevaba más de un cuarto de hora que había controlado el llanto. Ángela le abrazaba protectoramente hasta que la propia Brennan se soltó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó a lo que Brennan sólo asintió-. Bueno, pues vamos, tienes que salir del suelo -dijo ayudándola a levantarse. Brennan estuvo tanto tiempo allí que sus piernas aun trémulas no conseguían levantarse por sí solas-. Apóyate en mí, te llevaré a la oficina, ¿sí? -ella asintió nuevamente, como si no quisiera hablar, sólo asintió.

Ángela la llevó despacio y cruzó la sala mayor con cuidado y con Brennan ya más apoyada sobre sus piernas. Cuando llegó a la oficina ella la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó junto a ésta.

-Dime, ¿qué paso? ¿Lloras por lo de ayer? -dijo can suavidad. Brennan se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-Es una estupidez, Ángela -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Vamos, cariño, cuéntamelo -dijo cogiéndole la mano.

-No creo en la monogamia, Angi, lo sabes... Estaba con otra, Angi, sé que todos tendemos a ser polígamos…

-¡Eh! Para. ¿Cómo que con otra? ¿Booth? -preguntó extrañada. Brennan asintió.

-Es normal, Ángela, todos somos polígamos por naturaleza, está probado antropológicamente que…

-¡Ah no! Ni antropológicamente, ni nada, cariño. ¿Te ha traicionado, Brennan?

Ángela estaba ahora como su amiga, casi rompiendo en llanto por pensar en cómo Brennan había pasado la noche sola después de tal cosa. Brennan dejó correr una lágrima y la secó de inmediato.

-No, no lo sé, Angi, estaba desnudo y… Su postura era de pos-co… co…

Brennan no pudo más y volvió a romper en llanto. Ángela le acariciaba la espalda con un dolor en el corazón por pena de su amiga.

-No lo recuerdes, ¿sí? Es mejor no recordar… Mira, tiene que haber una explicación para esto, Bren. ¿Vale? Booth no es de esos tipos -dijo indignada. Brennan negó.

-Si hay explicación, Ángela -se secó las lágrimas y suspiró intentando relajarse-. La explicación es que siempre fue sexo… Booth consiguió lo que quería de mí, quería sexo y lo tuvo, y ya, ya no hay más.

-Brennan, no te engañes, esto no es verdad y tú lo sabes -dijo intentando amenizar las cosas pero de pronto el rostro de Brennan era frío como un hierro.

Ya estaba, su mente por fin había guardado todo y ahora sólo quedaba la Brennan fría y empírica allí. Booth había corrido para encontrar a Brennan y si había un sitio donde iría si necesitara pensar, hecho que dio por confirmado pues si los había visto tendría mucho en qué pensar, era el Jeffersonian. Entró corriendo hacia la oficina de ella pero se detuvo en la puerta al oírla.

-Yo quería sexo, Ángela, y Booth me lo daba. Yo no soy como ustedes que quieren amor, lo que paso entre él y yo fue sexo, sexo bueno pero que no pasa de eso y que no es más de que el cualquier otro me pudiera dar, era… Era sólo sexo.

.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Vuelvo a retomar el fic después de mis vacaciones para descansar ^^ Aunque igualmente lamento haberme retrasado tanto. Esto ya se está poniendo bueno, y toca ver qué hará Booth ante tal afirmación (que por cierto no es verdad) Pero Brennan es orgullosa y pretende ser fuerte ante la traicion de su amor verdadero.<p>

Dejen review y díganme qué creen que va a hacer Booth después de escuchar lo que dijo Brennan al final.

Nos leemos prontito!

Bye!

BerryF.


	62. Contracciones

**Lamento la demora, pero aquí las recompenso con más drama (para las masoquistas). Es tan triste! Saluditos y muchas gracias por los rewiews y no dejar que yo me demore tanto en subir.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**CAPÍTULO 62**

.

CONTRACCIONES

.

-Yo quería sexo, Ángela y Booth me lo daba, yo no soy como ustedes que quieren amor, lo que pasó entre él y yo fue sexo, sexo bueno pero que no pasa de ser sólo sexo y que no es más del que cualquier otro me pudiera dar, era… Era sólo sexo.

Las palabras de Brennan hicieron eco por la oficina, todo lo que decía intentaba guardarlo en su mente para convencer a su irracionalidad y encerrarse en su razón, ya le dolía demasiado y no quería sufrir más. Los ojos de Ángela confirmaron la presencia que sintió Brennan, pudo sentir a Booth tras de ella tan pronto como pronunció la última palabra. La lágrima rodó por su mejilla y por unos segundos el tiempo paró, negó a sí misma y giró la mirada. Desilusión, dolor, culpa, todo vio en los ojos castaños del hombre que amaba, pero sobre todo tristeza y rabia, odio de ella y de sí mismo. La mirada se fue y ella cerró sus ojos intentado apagar su mente, negar la realidad, renegar su razón. _No lo dejes ir_, habló su corazón con fuerza, aún adolorido éste intentaba hacerse oír. _Corre, no lo dejes ir._ El cuerpo de ella se irguió y salió corriendo tras el hombre que amaba. Booth no soportaba más. Sexo, traición, mentiras, engaños y todos los sinónimos de estos le devastaban la mente y principalmente el corazón. "Al hacer el amor, dos almas se unen en una. _Dos materias no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio_. Pero lo importante es intentarlo. _¿Para qué?, ¿para romper las leyes de la física?_ Sí, un milagro… _Quiero que me enseñes a ser como tú… Hazme el amor_". Las palabras, los recuerdos, todo pasaban por la mente de él y dolía más pensar que ella las había dicho.

-¡Detente, Booth!

El grito de Brennan sonó por todo el instituto atrayendo a todos los curiosos a esto. Booth se detuvo en seco, una lágrima salió cortando su mejilla y la detuvo de inmediato. La mano de Brennan se apoyó en su hombro y exigió que le mirara pero este no lo hizo, sólo bajó la mirada e hizo del corazón pedazos en un solo susurro.

-Se acabó, Temperance.

Las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz, pero de alguna forma el silencio del instituto hizo eco en estas. Brennan lo negó, no podía creer aquello. Booth empezó a caminar y ella estaba paralizada. _No le dejes ir_, imploró su corazón.

-¡Booth!... Escúchame -gritó mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, mientras su corazón intentaba no romperse más. Booth paró y la miró, los ojos rojos, lágrimas en la mejilla y párpados, y pupilas dilatadas.

-No te quiero oír más… Ya no soporto oír tus mentiras, Temperance -dijo brusco en alta voz. Brennan se aproximó intentando abrazarlo, protegerse contra él y sí misma.

-Booth, por favor…, no digas eso -dijo buscando el pecho del agente como una niña asustada pero él la sujetó por los brazos y la aparto con fuerza hacia atrás.

-¡Aléjate de mí!… ¡No quiero verte!… ¡No te quiero oír! -gritó a pleno pulmón. Brennan negó.

-No… Escúchame… -imploró como nunca, pero Booth estaba demasiado dolorido para tener pena de ella, no quería saber de sus disculpas o de lo que tenía que decir, en ese momento solo podía causar dolor.

-¿Escuchar? ¿Escuchar qué?, ¿tus mentiras? -gritó. Todos miraban el espectáculo que estaban haciendo y los gritos atraían a cada vez más gente-. Me traicionaste, me mentiste…

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada! ¡Eres tú el que se acostó con otra!, ¡tú! -gritó ella de forma desesperada. Booth intentó parar lo que iba a decir, pero no pudo.

-Como si eso le importara a la señora empírica racional, a la que sale con dos hombres para satisfacer las necesidades de no tener un corazón -gritó.

Brennan abrió la boca como si no creyera lo que el agente decía, y junto con ella Ángela, que ahora estaba al lado de Hodgins escuchando todo como todo el mundo allí presente.

-Porque es eso lo que te pasa, ¡no tienes corazón!

-¡Cállate!

Las palabras de Booth la cortaran, la razón tomaba cuenta de ella matando junto con las palabras de él cada esperanza que tenía su pobre corazón.

-¿Ahora quieres que me calle? ¡Pues no lo haré! Todos aquí merecen saber quién eres… -Brennan cerró el puño con fuerza. Booth estaba a menos de un metro de ella pero seguía gritando-. Merecen saber que la doctora Brennan es la mujer más fría del mundo… Más fría que todo el acero de este sitio.

-Cállate -pidió en una voz más baja, ya casi no podía hablar, cada palabra de él le quitaba el alma y le cortaba en pedacitos. Ángela ya no podía oír más, intentó acercarse para detener a Booth, pero Hodgins se lo impidió y fue él a aproximarse.

-Booth, ya basta… Déjala -dijo aproximándose a él. Booth le miró de tal forma que si tuviera su arma lo mataría.

-¿Sabes? -La voz de él salió más baja. Sintió a una nube negra tapar toda su visión, no veía nada más que rabia y odio-. Creí que podría amarte… Que podía llegar a derretir ese hielo que tienes en el pecho –Brennan, que tenía la mirada baja desde hacía mucho ahora lo miró-, pero resultó que no es que tengas un hielo en lugar de un corazón, es que ya no lo tienes…

-Cállate -pidió sólo moviendo los labios y negando con la cabeza.

-Dijiste que no podías decir que me amabas por una promesa que hiciste a tu madre -la voz de él salió gruesa. Brennan bajó la mirada y volvió a pedir en pensamientos que se callara- pero es mentira. No lo dices porque no puedes amar. Una persona sin corazón como tú no sabe que es amar… Y dudo que alguien alguna vez te llegue a amar. No te mereces ser ama…

-¡CÁLLATE! -el grito hizo eco, pero lo que chocó a todos fue el puño de Brennan que acertó en lleno a Booth haciendo que él cayera al suelo.

Silencio, nadie hablaba ni hacía nada. Dolor, el corazón de ambos solo sentía eso. Brennan respiraba agitada como si fuera a perder el aire. Booth respiraba agitado por la sorpresa de haber sido golpeado, o por el simple motivo que sus niveles de adrenalina y odio habían sido interrumpidos por Brennan. Silencio, nadie se movía, todos estaban impactados. Booth estaba en el suelo sujetando su mandíbula, que por suerte el golpe no había sido más arriba, sino la habría roto. Sintió el calor de la sangre que se precipitó por su nariz y el gusto de esta en su boca. Brennan sujetó su propia mano, pues el golpe no sólo lo había hecho daño a él sino también a ella. Los ojos de Booth estaban clavados en los suyos como culpándola por aquello y ésta le comprendía a la perfección. Dio un paso a delante para ayudarle o por desespero y Booth retrocedió aun estando en el suelo, ella paró. Booth se levantó sin dejar de mirarla. Los ojos a los que tanto amo ahora los miraba y sentía desprecio. Pasó el torso de su mano en la precipitación de sangre que salía por su nariz sin desviar la vista. Brennan le miró asustada y estupefacta, al ver la sangre tuvo ganas de ayudarlo pero la mirada de él le impedían ir hacia delante. Él finalmente giró el rostro y miró la sangre, luego miró nuevamente hacia ella y se giró para salir sin mirar atrás, dejándola allí parada y desconcertada. Ángela entre todos fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió junto a Brennan y le cogió de los hombros, como para impedirla o sujetarla. Brennan respiraba cortadamente y al sentir a su amiga sintió como si la realidad le estuviera cayendo encima, su pecho se congeló y junto con él las lágrimas, de pronto ya no había lágrimas, estaba serena y completamente difusa.

-Vamos, cariño -dijo en compasión. Brennan hiso una mueca y le miró seria.

-No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo sola –dijo encaminándose hacia su oficina sin mirar atrás. No es que estuviera orgullosa de aquello, sino que su mente estaba en pánico y la única cosa que hacía era protegerla siendo fría y decidida, como siempre. Se sentó en el asiento y se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el fin de la oficina, envuelta en su mente. Afuera, Cam había puesto a todos a que volviesen a sus puestos y le dijo a Ángela que fuera por algo para Brennan y que ella le mirase la mano pues ciertamente la había dislocado. Ángela obedeció de inmediato. Brennan no pensaba, era como si fuera un ordenador sin memoria.

-Bren, cariño.

-Ángela, te pido que me dejes, tengo que trabajar -dijo volviéndose hacia su ordenador pero sintió dolor en su mano tan pronto intentó utilizarla.

-Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero déjame mirarte la mano -dijo aproximándose. Brennan le miró y sus ojos estaban tan confusos que parecían preguntarle a Ángela: ¿Quién era? Ángela le vendó la mano en silencio mientras ella sólo miraba. Cuando estaba terminando Sully entró en la oficina.

-Brennan, lo hemos encontrado -dijo entrando sin saber nada de lo que había pasado allí-. ¿Qué pasó con tu mano?

-Nada -respondió secamente y le miró seria-. ¿Dónde?

-En una fábrica de residuos tóxicos, es el dueño. Quería saber si quieres venir -preguntó mirando la mano de la antropóloga. Ángela se levantó y abrió la boca para contestar por su amiga pero Brennan fue más rápida.

-Claro -dijo levantándose y yendo por su cazadora.

-Brennan, cariño, no estás en condiciones para esto, deja que Sully vaya solo -dijo preocupada pero Brennan no le hizo caso.

-Vamos Sully, ¿qué esperas? -dijo saliendo e ignorando a Ángela.

Salieron de allí y se fueron en busca del asesino de los niños. Era de verdad el dueño de la fábrica, éste había tenido relaciones con la madre de los mellizos Patrick y Adam pero cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada se marchó, ella no podía con los bebes sola así que puso uno en adopción, Patrick; y se quedó con el otro, Adam. El hombre en aquella época era pobre y vendía su esperma en clínicas de fertilización, pero cuando se enriqueció se convirtió a una especie de religión, ésta decía que era errado tener hijos sin casamiento y aquel que los tuviera tenía que librarse de su mal. Así que buscó a todos los niños que nacieran por su esperma. El bebé fue el primero, luego la niña y Adam. Cuando Brennan y Sully llegaron encontraron a Patrick casi muerto pero aun con chances de sobrevivir. Sully detuvo al hombre que además de estos niños aun tenía a dos más en su poder. Cuando el caso por fin estuvo resuelto, Sully la invitó a tomar algo pero ella le dijo que sólo quería ir a casa. Él obedeció sin retrancas. La llevó a casa y la dejó en la puerta de su edificio, luego se marchó. Brennan estaba serena, entró en el departamento como una muerta en vida, se dirigió a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sólo entonces lloró. Su corazón ya no podía, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado cansado para aquello, su mente luchaba para mantener en orden el pensamiento pero era difícil hasta para la más racional del mundo hacerlo. Abrazó la almohada y sollozó haciendo presión en los brazos para intentar encontrar abrigo en aquel ser inanimado. Su mente daba vueltas y más vuelta en torno a Booth, a sus palabras, a todo, se arrepentía el día en que se dejó llevar, que lo tocó y dejó que la tocase, el día en que lo conoció. Se arrepentía de todo excepto de los bebés que estaban en su vientre, era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Necesitaba dormir, tenía que borrar su mente, pero no pudo, se sentó en la cama y empezó a balancear su cuerpo, como si se intentara acunar así misma, abrazada a sus piernas. El movimiento le embrolló el estómago, que en todo el día no había visto nada de comida. Salió corriendo hacia el baño y se sentó delante del váter, lloraba y devolvía sin parar. Sollozos y más sollozos durante toda la noche era lo único que había, gemidos de dolor en la base del vientre los cuales la antropóloga relacionaba con los vómitos. Toda la noche la paso así.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando se levantó del váter y se mojó el rostro, estaba cansada, desecha y dolida, miró al espejo y vio a la mujer que nunca quiso llegar a ser, una derrotada. "¡Vamos! ¿Vas a pasar todos los días así?". Se preguntó a sí misma. "¿Qué vas a hacer, dejar que se vaya y no decirle lo de sus hijos?". No, no podía hacerlo. "Mírate, no vas a poder, lo necesitas, ve tras él y si te vuelve a decir lo que dijo suéltale lo de los bebés y ya". No, replicó su corazón que ya no quería exponerse a más dolor. "¿No? Pues entonces quítatelos, no te los mereces". No. "Pues ve tras él, grítale que estás embarazada, ¡hazlo!". Brennan se alejó del espejo y buscó su maleta, sabía que era tonto y muy bajo lo que hacía pero necesitaba a Booth, y no podía vivir sin él, sabía que tenía que tragarse todo lo que él le había dicho, pero necesitaba un abrazo de él, un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, lo necesitaba. El dolor era mayor en su vientre, respiró hondo y tragó el grito al sentirlo, pero luego volvió a lo que hacía. Empacó varias cosas en la maleta y la puso sobre la cama, sintió más dolor y fue hacia el baño a buscar algo que le sacara aquello, tomo dos pastillas y cuando iba saliendo del baño el timbre sonó. Salió corriendo pensando que podría ser Booth, que se arrepentía, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sully.

-Temperance, ¿estás bien? -dijo tan pronto la vio y se aproximó para mirarle la temperatura, estaba muy caliente. Brennan se alejó y le miró aturdida.

-Estoy bien. Tengo… Tengo que irme -dijo alejándose de Sully pero él la detuvo.

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar a Booth -dijo con la voz de niña y empezó a llorar. Sully la atrajo y la abrazó-. Me… Me preguntaste si lo amo… Sí… Sí, Sully, lo amo.

Brennan empezó a llorar, y Sully la apretó llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Se quedó en silencio, ahora era definitivo, tenía que hacer a Brennan feliz, pues ella estaba así por su culpa, él podría haber evitado aquel sufrimiento así que se separó y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Hiciste las maletas? -Ella asintió-. Está bien, el vuelo de Booth sale en -miró el reloj-. Mierda. El vuelo sale en 20 minutos, si vas en taxi no llegarás y en coche no tienes condiciones, así que te llevo yo.

-No, es mejor…

-Brennan no tienes tiempo, ¿sí?

Brennan abrazó su vientre. Otra contracción más fuerte.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, sólo me duele la barriga pero no es nada, las maletas están en la habitación -dijo y sintió otra contracción. Apretó la mandíbula para no gritar. Sully se apartó hacia la habitación, entró en ella y cogió la maleta.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Brennan resonó por la casa y disparó el corazón de Sully. Corrió para ver qué pasaba y la encontró de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma. Sully se petrificó cuando la vio, su pantalón blanco estaba lleno de sangre y su cara mostraba dolor.

-¡AH!

Otro grito que lo hizo reaccionar e ir junto a ella, estaba asustado y no sabía qué pasaba, había sangre y ella gemía contrayéndose.

-Temperance, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto en pánico.

Brennan le miró y sollozó. Estaba tremiendo y respiraba con dificultad, pero Sully pudo oír su suspiro antes de gritar.

-Mis bebés… Voy a perder a mis bebés…. ¡AHHHHH!


	63. SULLY AL RESCATE

**CAPÍTULO 63**.

SULLY AL RESCATE

.

El gemido y el grito de Brennan hicieran a Sully estremecer y entrar en pánico, por unos segundos se quedó paralizado asimilando las palabras de ella pero la antropóloga le jaló de la ropa mientras hacía fuerza para no volver a gritar, este movimiento de ella le hizo reaccionar y tomarla en brazos para así salir corriendo de allí. Ya no esperó por los ascensores, bajó las escaleras como si supiera volar. Brennan gemía en sus brazos y él pudo sentir su temperatura corporal duplicándose en los últimos segundos. Abrió con desespero el coche y la puso dentro, le puso el cinturón mientras la única cosa que ella era capaz de hacer era sujetar su vientre. Él rodeó el auto y tan pronto se sentó salió disparado con la sirena gritando como loca. Era un lunes por la mañana y las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero esto no le importaba ya que su velocidad siempre iba más de lo que se podía permitir. No tardó más que diez minutos en llegar al hospital, pero fueron sin duda los diez minutos más dolorosos de su vida. Brennan gemía a su lado haciéndolo desesperarse aún más. Cuando llegó al hospital casi llevó a la SUV adentro de éste, bajó gritando por ayuda y rodeando el coche para ayudarla a bajar. Unos paramédicos le mandaron dejarla sobre la camilla que estaba ya a su lado. Sully la acostó pero mantuvo la mano atada a la de ella. Brennan respiraba con fuerza y gemía sin parar, era desesperante para él. La miró a los ojos y casi se muere, nunca había visto tanta fragilidad en los ojos de aquella mujer, estaba desesperadamente frágil y ella se veía tan débil que no quería soltarla. Una enfermera le detuvo y la vio desaparecer entre las puertas. Su mundo se vino abajo, no creía lo que había oído y principalmente lo que había visto en los ojos de la antropóloga. La enfermera le llevó a la sala de espera y le dio un formulario para el ingreso de Brennan, pero él estaba tan aturdido que no lograba conciliar cosa con cosa. "Muévete, haz algo", ordenó su corazón y su cerebro. Cogió el teléfono y le marcó a Cam, ya que era la única del Jeffersonian de la cual poseía el teléfono.

-Cam… Brennan… sus bebés…

Sully no podía decir oraciones completas. Cam tan pronto le oyó decir _bebés_ sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Estaba en la plataforma y salió corriendo a coger sus cosas mientras intentaba saber dónde estaban.

-Sully, ¿dónde estás? -preguntó nerviosa.

-En el centro… En el hospital central… Cam, está muy mal -dijo con una voz ahogada. Cam tomó aire.

-Voy para allá. Espérame ahí, no hagas nada -dijo apagando el móvil. Salió corriendo de tal forma que Ángela y Hodgins se quedaron asombrados. Ella no tardo más de veinte minutos en llegar al hospital central. Cuando entró busco a Sully en emergencias y no fue difícil distinguirlo, estaba en el centro de la sala, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre y miraba abajo de forma pensativa y perdida.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sentándose a su lado. Él la miró, suspiró y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No lo sé, le había ido a decir que el niño del caso salió de la UCI, pero cuando me abrió la puerta estaba… Tenía fiebre y dijo que amaba a Booth, que iría por él. Fui a su habitación por sus maletas y de pronto ella gritó… Cam, había sangre -dijo desesperado. Cam le alentó pasando la mano por su espalda-. Dijo que perdía a sus bebés. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. La cargué y la traje… Estaba tan débil -dijo casi como para sí mismo. Su corazón en ese instante lo culpaba por el dolor de la antropóloga y sabía que tenía razón.

-No te preocupes, ella va estar bien, ya verás -dijo animándolo y animándose a sí misma. Sully le dio una mirada seria y se levantó de pronto.

-Esto es culpa mía y tengo que arreglarlo -dijo serio antes de salir corriendo.

-Sully ¿qué vas a hacer? -preguntó al verlo salir corriendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sully se subió a la SUV agitado y se detuvo unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aire. Miró al lado y la mancha de sangre que había dejado Brennan en el asiento le hizo tener más coraje, traería a Booth aunque fuera con esposas.

.

Eran las 10: 20, hacía más de una hora que Booth estada en el aeropuerto, su vuelo de las 10:00 estaba atrasado. Estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, la noche anterior había vuelto a beber y a buscar el cuerpo de la agente que estaba ahora a su lado, pero sobrio no podía dejar de pensar en los cinco años que había vivido, donde el centro de estos había sido su amor por Brennan. Suspiraba cada vez que el pensamiento le llevaba a recordar alguna parte de la piel de ella. «Mierda». Murmuraba cada vez que sus pensamientos le decían que aquello había sido sólo sexo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 574 con destino a New York, por favor embarca en la puerta 3. _

La llamada de vuelo sonó atrayendo la concentración de la agente Catrín que se levantó y lo llamó. Él sólo la miró y asintió antes de levantarse. Siguió a la mujer durante el camino pero su mente estaba lejos, estaba en Brennan, en lo que le había dicho y ahora sentía culpa por ello.

-Booth -una voz le llamaba tras él y se dio la volta de inmediato, pero sonrió triste al ver quien llamaba-. Hijo, no se juega con los cordones de los zapatos.

La mujer ayudaba a su hijo a deshacer los nudos que él había hecho, por un minuto se le pasó por la cabeza que Brennan podría aparecer allí pero ahora esto se difuminaba. Estaba quieto mirando a la mujer y al niño cuando la mamá y la voz de la agente Catrín le trajeron a la realidad.

-¿Tienes certeza de que quieres irte? -preguntó ante la mente perdida del agente, él la miró y asintió, para luego girarse e irse de allí.

.

Sully tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al aeropuerto. Eran las 10: 35 a.m., según sus cálculos el vuelo ya había salido hace más de media hora, pero tenía que intentarlo. Buscó la compañía de vuelo que utilizaba siempre el FBI y se aproximó desesperado.

-Necesito saber si el vuelo a New York ha salido y si en él estaba el pasajero que atiende al nombre de Seeley Booth -preguntó ágilmente.

La mujer del otro lado le miró con indiferencia.

-El vuelo de New York acaba de hacer su última llamada y no le puedo decir nada sobre los pasajeros que van en él -dijo y se giró. Sully cogió el arma y le apuntó.

-Quiero saber si Seeley Booth va en este vuelo, ¡ahora! -gritó activando el arma en la frente de la mujer. Ella tremió y empezó a teclear con fuerza. Las personas que lo miraban gritaron al ver el arma llamando la atención de la seguridad del aeropuerto.

-Seeley Josep Booth, silla f2, segunda clase, fichó hace diez minutos en el portal tres -dijo la mujer trémula.

Sully salió corriendo tan pronto como oyó lo que decía, tenía que impedir que Booth hiciera la mayor locura de su vida y aún menos por culpa de él. Sully era rápido y la seguridad no tanto, de pronto ya había más de cinco hombres corriendo en dirección hacia él, que corría desesperado para intentar impedir que Booth tomara el avión. Cuando llegó a la puerta tres venía tan embalado que salto con un solo impulso sobre más rajas de seguridad, varios hombres gritaban que se detuviera pero él iba corriendo como el alma llevada por el diablo, sólo pensaba en hacer lo que tenía que hacer… Pero era tarde, cuando llegó al final del corredor ya no estaba allí el avión, se detuvo en seco y miró por las paredes de cristales a la pista para ver como éste despegaba.

-¡Mierda, Booth! -gritó golpeando la pared y recostando la frente en esta-. Ella te necesita -suspiró antes de llorar. Se sentía mal, por cómo había arruinado la vida de Brennan y no se perdonaba por ello. Varios hombres le apuntaban por la espalda pero éste seguía maldiciéndose y golpeando el cristal con su frente.

.

Cam seguía en la sala de espera, era el quinto café que tomaba, Sully ya se había ido hacía más de tres horas y aún no había vuelto. Un médico salió con una ficha en la mano y llamó en voz alta:

-Familiares de Temperance Brennan.

-Yo -respondió en voz alta aproximándose.

Él médico le miró extrañado. No se parecían en nada para ser familiares y Cam lo sabía así, conocía las normas de los hospitales y si decía que era su jefa no le soltaría prenda.

-Soy su hermana… adoptiva -explicó antes que el doctor rebatiera-. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y el bebé? -preguntó inquieta. El médico miró los papeles que sostenía en su mano y luego dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Ha sufrido una tentativa de aborto, según los análisis ingirió un fuerte calmante muscular que proporcionó más rápido la tentativa de expulsión del feto -Cam tremió ante sus palabras-, pero hemos podido estabilizar su pérdida de sangre y por el momento está estable y los fetos, que según hemos matizado son dos, están en perfecto estado -Cam podía desmayarse ahora, pues la sensación de alivio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo-. Será necesario que permanezca en la UCI durante este día, mañana en la mañana si no hay modificaciones en su estado la transferiremos a una habitación donde podrá visitarla.

A Cam se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír la noticia de que estaba bien, no sabría qué hacer si algo malo le hubiera pasado… O sí, hubiera matado a Seeley Booth.

-Gracias doctor -dijo Cam volviendo a su sitio, le esperaba una larga noche y muchos cafés, pues sabía que no le dejarían verla hasta que saliera de la UCI. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando vio a Sully entrar, llegó con el chaleco del FBI puesto y abrochado supuestamente para esconder la mancha de sangre que aún tenía en la camisa.

-¿Han dicho algo? -preguntó preocupado sentándose al lado de Cam.

-Sí, ella y los bebés están bien, tiene que estar en la UCI durante esta noche pero mañana ya la llevarán a la habitación. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y Booth?

-No llegué a tiempo y -suspiró angustiado-… Al parecer, una mancha de sangre en la camisa y apuntar a una trabajadora con una pistola dentro del aeropuerto es un delito hasta para un agente del FBI –bromeó.

Cam negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Te detuvieron.

-Si hubiera llegado antes… Y aún más, cuando finalmente me soltaron pedí que detuviesen a Booth en el aeropuerto de allá pero ya era tarde. Hablaré con Temperance y si ella me dice que sí voy de inmediato a traerlo esposado si es necesario -replicó con rabia. Cam le pasó la mano en la espalda para confortarlo.

-No te preocupes, y has salvado la vida de Brennan y la de sus bebés, no tienes por qué culparte.

Sully sólo asintió y se quedó en silencio. Cam le preguntó si podía ir a casa, tenía que avisarle a Michel y también darse una ducha, Sully dijo que fuera. Estuvo allí todo la noche. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Cam regresó, le trajo café y algo de comer, cosa que él no había hecho en todo el día. Un par de horas más tarde, una enfermera avisó a Cam que Brennan estaba siendo trasferida a la habitación y que podía pasar una persona a la vez a verla. Cam pensó en dejar que él entrara, pero éste se rehusó y dijo que no era una buena idea, aún no estaba preparado para encararla frente a frente. Cam se fue y cuando entró encontró a Brennan mirando al techo.

-¿Doctora Brennan? -preguntó entrando. Brennan viró el rostro y le miró.

-Cam, me tienes que sacar de aquí, estos locos no me dejan irme -dijo apuntando a la enfermera que hacía poco estaba discutiendo sobre cómo poner una jeringuilla en un tubo que estaba conectado a su vena. Cam sonrió y miró a la enfermera antes que saliera.

-Doctora, ¿sabe qué la trajo aquí? –preguntó con seriedad. Brennan encogió los hombros.

-Mi cuerpo reaccionó mal a una medicina que tomo y quiso expulsar a los fetos -dijo mirando sus manos que descansaban sobre su vientre.

-¿Y quiere irse? ¿Acaso desea tan poco a estos bebés que quiere irse sabiendo que casi los perdió? -preguntó negando cada frase.

Los ojos celestes de Brennan comenzaron a aguarse, pues el punto de vista de Cam aún no había pasado por su mente. Abrazó su vientre y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, Cam… Los quiero, son mis bebés -miró a Cam que casi se muere al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la fría antropóloga que ahora no era más que una simple mujer-. No pensé en eso, no les quiero hacer daño -dijo secándose la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

-Se quedarán aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿ok?

Brennan asintió, no perdería a sus bebés por nada en el mundo.

-Ángela está preocupada, le he dicho que me habías llamado y te habías ido a algún sitio, pero si quieres yo le digo de tu estado -aclaró Cam ante Brennan que miraba absuelta a su barriga.

-No, hablaré yo con ella, por el momento no la quiero aquí, estaría todo el día impaciente si supiera que estoy en el hospital –la doctora alzó la vista a Cam-. ¿Cómo supiste qué me pasó? -preguntó seriamente y con la cara de duda típica en ella.

-Sully me llamó, está afuera, no quería entrar. Doctora, si él no estuviera con usted en aquel momento ahora podría estar…

Cam no pudo continuar la frase pues no quería ni pensarlo.

-Podría estar sobre tu mesa de autopsias -dijo acariciando su vientre delicadamente. Las palabras de Cam sobre si ella no los quería despertaron un sentido protector hacia sus bebés.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que ella miró a Cam nuevamente y le vio revisando su historial con curiosidad.

-¿Puedes pedir a Sully que entre? -preguntó calmada. Cam dejó los historiales y antes de salir miró a Brennan sonriendo.

-A los bebés les gusta que les hablen, les ayuda a crecer y cuando nacen están más unidos a la persona que les habló -dijo e hizo señal de aprobación con la cabeza. Brennan sonrió.

Cam salió y la antropóloga se volvió a su vientre y volvió a acariciarlo levemente, en los últimos días había hecho poco caso de estar embarazada pero después de lo que dijo Cam y de darse cuenta que los podría haber perdido, ahora sólo pensaba que si eso pasara a ella, le mataría en vida. Lo acarició con cuidado ya que aún estaba frágil y sin percibirlo estaba hablando sola.

-Está bien, sé que ahí sólo hay fetos, pero no se alarmen, llegarán a desenvolverse para formase en unos bebés… Quiero que sepan que no tenía intención de hacerles daño, pero nunca he estado en esta situación, en verdad no sé cómo ser madre.

En ese momento Sully entró pero no dijo nada, ella estaba hablando y él prefirió esperar.

-Si su padre supiera, él me ayudaría, pero se fue… No es que él no los quiera, ¿sí?, él sólo no lo sabía, pero les prometo que se lo diré. Sé que se pondrá contento, a él le gustan los niños -suspiró al pensar en Booth y en su discusión. Sully dejó caer una lágrima, era culpa suya que Brennan estuviera sola en este momento y esto le dolía-. Yo nunca he querido ser madre… pero les prometo que voy a intentar hacer lo mejor que pueda. No es para alagarme pero soy muy inteligente y… Y sé que puedo aprender a hacerlo.

-Serás una buena madre -dijo Sully entrando en la habitación.

Brennan le miró con un poco de desasosiego.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? -preguntó tapándose el cuerpo hasta arriba como si se protegiera a sí misma.

-Lo suficiente para saber que te he arruinado la vida.

Sully sentía remordimiento. Brennan le miró confusa.

-No es verdad, Cam dijo que si no me hubieras traído tan rápido ahora estaría muerta -dijo seria.

Sully se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien, he dormido y comido, creo que mi cuerpo ya no quiere expulsar a mis bebés así que me siento bien.

Sully sonrió, al verla parecía contenta de alguna forma pero su mirada era triste. El silencio reinó durante un tiempo sin que Brennan ni al menos le mirara.

-Creo que te debo una silla nueva, en el coche -dijo seria jugando con la manta.

El agente suspiró.

-Lo único que quiero de ti es que te cuides, Cam me dijo que te tienes que quedar aquí así que te pido que te cuides, estos bebés son un milagro, Brennan, y tienes que ser fuerte y protegerlos, yo mañana si quieres voy a buscar a Booth.

-No… No, no quiero.

.

* * *

><p>Holaa! En primer lugar, alguien comentó que el Booth de aquí no se parece al de la serie últimamente. Y creo que es verdad, pero deben echarle la culpa a Dayane ^^No mentiras, últimamente si se ha portado como un cerdo pero ése es el drama que muchas desde hace tiempo pedían. Segundo, ahora Sully se siente arrepentido ¿A que no les da rabia que cometa embarrada tras embarrada y ahora sienta culpa? Pero por lo menos salvó la vida de Brennan y fue a salvar al cerdo, muy tarde.<p> 


	64. El abandono

**Qué verguenza! Lo siento, de verdad, no haber actualizado desde hace mucho. Todo es culpa del que inventó el virus troyano en los pc. Espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 64**

.

**EL ABANDONO**

.

**B**rennan habló seria y segura de sí. Sully suspiró y ella miró su vientre antes de seguir hablando.

-Soy yo la que le tiene que decir esto y no quiero que te metas más en este asunto, mi vida con Booth y lo que incumbe a los bebés son cosa mía, así que no te pongas en el medio… Te pido que no vayas por Booth, eso lo tengo que hacer yo.

Sully sólo le miró y asintió. El silencio estuvo presente en la habitación después de esto y ya no volvieron a intercambiar ninguna palabra. Un médico dijo que ella necesitaba descansar y Sully salió de allí después de darle un beso en la frente y recordarle que si necesitaba algo lo pidiera. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Brennan tenía que estar allí durante toda la semana, todos los días tenía una nueva discusión con sus enfermeras. Cam le pedía que tuviera paciencia y que las dejara hacer su trabajo. Durante muchas horas se quedaba sola de tal forma que lo único que le entretenía era estudiar sus propias sensaciones. Cam no le dejó traer su ordenador pues sabía que ella se pondría a trabajar y no quería que lo hiciera. El lunes por la mañana le dieron de alta, la antropóloga estaba entusiasmada, ya había hecho los planes de cómo tendría que poner su trabajo al día, pero su jefa por el contrario le prohibió acercarse al laboratorio durante esta semana anteponiéndole una semana más de reposo. Cuando llegó a su casa pudo sentir desde la puerta el frío y la soledad que encerraban las paredes. No quería estar allí, pues cada rincón de la casa tenía un recuerdo escondido, cada sitio que miraba le rememoraba las veces que Booth le había hecho el amor en tal lugar. Cuando estaba en el hospital, la sensación de abandono se había ido, pero en su casa esta sensación eran cada vez mayor. Se sentó en el sofá y miró al frente. _La tele._ Pensó como si fuera un alivio tener algo concreto que le perteneciera a él aun en su casa. Las ganas de llorar eran fuertes y el dolor en su pecho repulsivo, volvió a sentir todo y a escuchar todas las palabras de Booth. Se acostó en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma intentando sentirse segura, pero ya no había seguridad, todo lo que tenía se había ido con él, sólo le quedaron el dolor y la soledad. Sentía frío pero de pronto el calor de su vientre le recordó el por qué tenía que soportar aquello. Ya no era ella, eran _ellos_, sus bebés eran lo que importaba en este momento. No quería llorar por Booth, ni pensar en lo malo, esto lo dejaría para su razón, ahora quería ser solo lo que aquellos dos pequeños dentro de sí necesitaban: sólo su madre. Volvió al trabajo cuando Cam le dijo que podía, ella se comportaba casi como una médica particular, había ordenado que le trajesen comida cada tres horas aunque Brennan no la comiese o al menos en parte. Ángela estuvo durante horas intentando saber dónde sus amiga había estado, pero Brennan no le quería decir, no estaba segura de cómo decirle a Ángela aquello y tampoco si quería que ella supiera, ya que conociendo a su amiga mataría a Booth y lo traería en trizas para Brennan.

Hodgins había descubierto lo que había provocado la explosión y finalmente limpiado el nombre de ella pero lo que más le dolió y lo que le provocó más remordimiento acerca de Booth fue la visita de Sweets. Éste no estaba enterado de nada de lo que decía respecto a la separación de Brennan y Booth, pero cuando lo supo por culpa de los papeles de demisión que Cullen dejó en su escritorio, buscó de inmediato a Brennan para darle un permiso. Permiso que si hubiera llegado semanas antes les habría ayudado, ya que este, con fecha de hacía más de dos meses, declaraba que ellos podrían trabajar en equipo y que su relación personal no afectaría su desarrollo laboral. Esto la dejó desconcertada y después de ello el último brillo que había dentro de ella y que había cultivado con cariño por sus bebés, se apagó, se volvió casi un alma sin vida. Sólo ella y sus bebés. Lloraba sin consuelo todas las noches y por el día se volvía tan empírica y racional que Ángela y ella se pelearon de tal forma que mal se miraban. Todos los días llegaba puntual, nunca antes ni después, siempre justa en sus horarios de trabajo y salía puntual.

Tenía prohibido ir al limbo y de estar hasta tarde en el Jeffersonian. Y si lo hacía, Cam le expulsaba literalmente de allí.

Era un viernes por la tarde, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto a trabajar, su vientre ya daba las primeras señales de que estaba allí. Tenía dos meses y medio y parecía que eran tres. Había cambiado su ropa para esconder su prominente vientre y hasta ahora lo estaba logrando. Terminó de escribir unos informes cuando Cam apareció en la puerta.

-Hora de ir a casa doctora Brennan.

No esperó a que ella contestara y se fue. Brennan suspiró rendida, cogió su abrigo y salió de allí. Bajó las escaleras del Jeffersonian sin ganas de ir a su casa. Sabía que llegaría, cenaría, se acostaría y volvería a llorar, y no quería hacerlo. Se sentó en las escaleras y se quedó mirando perdida hacia el jardín. Estaba absuelta en los colores de las luces cuando por detrás de ella oyó una voz risueña y unos brazos cortos abrazándola por la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Huesos -dijo el niño contento.

Brennan se giró sorprendida pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verlo. Le atrajo y le abrazó con fuerza con los ojos aguados.

-Buenas noches, pequeño.

La antropóloga le dio un beso en la cabeza. Él niño la miró con su sonrisa más encantadora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Parker? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? -preguntó de pronto al ver que nadie llevaba al niño. Él se sentó a su lado con calma y cansando respondió.

-Está trabajando, Huesos, tengo que esperar a que ella pueda venir por mí.

-¿Solo? ¿Esperas solo aquí? -preguntó preocupada por saber si el niño se quedaba solo delante del Jeffersonian a las ocho de la noche.

-No, me siento allí junto con los guardias de seguridad y a veces Max me hace compañía.

-Pero no puedes quedarte solo, Parker. ¿Por qué tú mama no te viene a buscar antes? -preguntó enfadada con rebeca por dejarlo solo. Parker sonrió.

-Ya sé cuidarme solo, Huesos. Tengo diez años. Y quien venía a buscarme era mi papá, pero… Pero se fue. Ni al menos se despidió de mí –el pequeño Booth estaba a punto de llorar.

El corazón de Brennan se hacía pequeño al ver los ojos de él, así que lo atrajo y lo abrazó. Su pelea con Booth había afectado a todos en el Jeffersonian, desde Ángela hasta Cam, que por más fuerte que fingía ser, sabía que estaba pasándolo mal, pero no se imaginó que Parker hubiera pagado el precio también.

-No… No te preocupes, pequeño, un día él volverá o te irás a visitarlo. Ya verás cómo él te recompensará por haberse ido sin despedirse -dijo acariciando los rizos de Parker que siguió abrazándola- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó para salir de aquel doloroso momento.

-Sí, pero no traje nada para comer –dijo separándose.

-Qué tal si vamos al Dinner, ¿eh? Te gusta ir allí, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… Mi mamá no llegó y no puedo salir de aquí, Huesos -dijo triste. Brennan suspiró frustrada pero luego encontró una solución, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Rebeca, le pidió permiso para ir con Parker y le dijo que lo podía recoger en el Dinner Royal, ella no se opuso en lo absoluto. Brennan llevó a Parker a la cafetería y ordenaron mientras éste le contaba los experimentos que había hecho con Max o las notas que había sacado en el colegio. Ella lo escuchaba atenta y encantada con las explicaciones que el infante le daba sobre sus preguntas ya que muchas de sus frases hechas ella no las comprendía. La comida estaba más que entretenida, quien le mirara a ella diría que por primera vez desde que Booth se había ido, el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa volvieron a su rostro. Éste empezó a contarle de cómo había perdido un concurso por culpa del experimento de la botella que Max le había enseñado, mientras comían el postre.

-Lo que pasó fue que puse la botella mal dirigida, Huesos, era para explotar y mojar a una pared pero se escapó y puf…

-¿Puf? -imitó extrañada.

-Sí, puf, explotó mientras la directora pasaba –empezó a reír a carcajadas- la empapé de Coca-Cola y me echó del concurso.

Brennan le miraba sin comprender la gracia.

-Parker, has perdido el concurso. No entiendo que tiene de divertido eso.

Ella lo miraba extrañada y él se reía.

-Huesos, yo no gané el concurso que sin duda iba a ganar, pero he sido el niño más felicitado por todos en el colegio -dijo riéndose. Brennan le miraba extrañada pero de pronto comprendió a qué se refería.

-Ah… Lo dices por mojar a la directora, por eso te felicitaron.

Parker asintió y la antropóloga empezó a reírse.

-Deberías haberla visto, Huesos, estaba de Coca-Cola hasta en el pelo… Fue muy divertido -dijo victorioso.

Brennan sólo sonreía cuando Rebeca apareció.

-Perdón, doctora Brennan, no pensé que mi hijo le fuera a quitar su tiempo.

Brennan la observó, se veía cansada y muy preocupada.

-No pasa nada, rebeca yo lo quise traer, me gusta estar con él -dijo tranquila. Rebeca sólo asintió y miró a Parker.

-Vamos, Parker, tengo que llevarte a casa de la abuela…

-Pero mamá, ¡mañana tengo partido de futbol! -replicó éste apenado.

Rebeca suspiró deprimida ante su hijo. Brennan les miraba y sabía que Parker estaba triste.

-No hay peros, Parker, tenemos que irnos, mañana tengo que salir de la ciudad y no tengo con quien dejarte, así que vamos que la abuela ya me está haciendo un favor demasiado grande -se giró hacia Brennan-. Gracias por estar con él, Dra. Brennan -dijo laza. Parker bajó de la silla e iba a salir con la mirada baja.

-Rebeca, él puede quedarse conmigo. Puedo llevarlo al partido y puede quedarse hasta el lunes en mi casa, lo llevaré al colegio y ya te encargas de recogerlo después –propuso Brennan sonriendo.

Parker le miró a ella y luego a su madre.

-Sí, mamá, yo puedo quedarme con Huesos -dijo animado y a la misma vez rogante.

-No es necesario, doctora Brennan, mi abuela lo cuidará, no pretendo quitarle tiempo cuidando a mi hijo.

-No es nada, Rebeca, me gusta su compañía y, por favor, puedo cuidarlo.

Parker corrió junto a ella y le abrazó

-Por favor, mamá, Huesos me necesita para cuidarla -dijo con una mirada suplicante. Rebeca suspiró.

-Está bien –dijo, vencida por los dos que se abrazaron contentos-. Pero te portarás bien, Parker, y no le causarás problemas a la doctora. ¿Sí?

-Está bien, yo seré un angelito, mamá -dijo sacando una sonrisa por parte de las dos.

Brennan invitó a Rebeca a sentarse y a comer algo antes de que se fuera. Estaban comiendo cuando Brennan salió al baño. Rebeca, como madre, le miró con detalle y cuando ella volvió a sentarse le miró seria.

-¿De cuántos meses estás? -preguntó señalando el vientre de la antropóloga.

Brennan le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya pasé por eso, doctora. ¿Cuánto lleva…? -volvió a preguntar.

Brennan bajó la mirada y luego miró a Parker.

-Diez semanas

Rebeca sonrió.

-Dos meses y medio. Felicidades, a Seeley le debe haber encantado la noticia -dijo sorprendida.

Parker las miró extrañado.

-¿Qué noticia le gusta a mi papá?

.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan... ¿Le va a contar a Parker? ¿Va a regresar Booth?<p>

Sólo podrán saberlo en el próximo capítulo ^^ Que por supuesto subo la próxima semana a más tardar.

No lo olviden: sean valientes y dejen un review con criticas, preguntas, o amenazas de muerte...

Un abrazo psicológico desde la Sucursal del cielo.

Bye bye!

BerryF


	65. La Carta

Bien, ya sabem que yo no escribo el fic. Me limito a subirlo. Personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Bones y FOX.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 65**

**.**

**LA CARTA**

.

La pregunta de Parker aceleró el corazón de Brennan. No sabía cómo contestarle, pues nunca podría mentir sobre eso al niño. Miró a Rebeca y luego a Parker. La rubia percibió lo incómoda que se sintió la doctora y supo que sus palabras no fueron las más apropiadas, pues si Booth supiera estaría allí o ya le habría contado, así que quiso responder a la pregunta de su hijo con una evasiva pero Brennan se adelantó.

-Que estoy embarazada, Parker -dijo suspicaz-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a dar hermanitos? Pues… Ellos están aquí -dijo acariciando su vientre con la mirada baja.

Los ojos de Parker se abrieron de par en par y se quedó inmóvil como si asimilara aun la información. Brennan por un segundo sintió que no debió haberlo dicho, pero de pronto sintió los brazos del niño a su alrededor abrazándola por el cuello, no tardó en responderle y empezaron a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Huesos -dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Brennan miró a Rebeca que sonreía ante el abrazo de los dos. Ésta conocía a su hijo y sabía el aprecio que tenía por Brennan. Mirando a la antropóloga sólo asintió en señal de aprobación. Brennan sonrió y hundió la cabeza en el cuello del niño antes de darle un beso y alejarlo.

-¿De verdad te gusta? -preguntó temerosa, pero el niño sonreía a lo grande.

-Claro, Huesos. ¡Voy a tener un hermanito, mamá! -gritó contento hacia su madre, la cual sólo sonrió.

-En realidad, son dos, Parker -acrecentó Brennan.

Rebeca ahora era quien abría los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Dos?

Brennan asintió.

-¡Voy a tener dos hermanitos! -gritó en coro a todo pulmón pero de pronto se detuvo y miró ceñudo a Brennan y luego a su vientre. Max le había dicho que los bebés se escondían allí, pero Brennan le había prometido que su hermanito nacería de su tamaño y allí en la barriga de ella no podrían caber dos bebés de su tamaño- Huesos, ¿me has mentido? -preguntó dudoso.

Rebeca le miró confusa. No entendía a qué se refería el niño. Brennan respondió:

-Sí -bajó la mirada triste-... Te mentí -respondió tristemente pues sabía de qué hablaba el pequeño. Pensó en aquella noche y en las palabras de Booth sobre mentiras piadosas, pero tuvo la certeza de que no había tal cosa en el mundo.

-Así que son enanos como los demás…

-Sí… Pero crecerán rápido.

Parker se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos, analizándola. Rebeca los miraba sin comprender nada.

-Te perdono, Huesos -dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

Brennan se mordió el labio y sonrió con él.

-Pero no me vuelvas a mentir, que mamá lo hace y yo siempre la descubro -dijo lo último en voz baja.

-¡Parker! -le gritó sorprendida.

-Te prometo que no volveré a mentirte -dijo Brennan y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Terminaron la cena entre risas y preguntas confusas por parte de Parker, ya que Rebeca como madre le preguntaba a Brennan cosas que el pequeño no sabía a qué venía. Brennan acompañó a Rebeca a casa para recoger las cosas de Parker y ésta le enseño dónde le tenía que llevar para ir al partido. Cuando se fueron a casa ya eran pasada las diez, Parker con pereza se fue a la ducha mientras ella, como hacía Booth, le preparó un vaso con leche y se lo llevó a la habitación. El niño ya estaba en pijama en la cama cuando ella entró, puso la leche al lado de la cama y le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de salir hacia su habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta para tener la luz del pasillo.

Era la primera noche que se acostaba y no tenía ganas de llorar. Por el contrario, estaba sumamente contenta, levantó la almohada y allí estaba el olor, la camisa de él. La cogió y se abrazó a ella. El tejido estaba frío pero era lo único que aún le hacía recordar el olor de la piel de Booth, era la primera noche desde que había recibido la autorización de Sweets que ella abrazaba aquella camisa y no recordar las crueles palabras de él, sólo recordaba su tacto y su gusto. Se durmió sin percibir que lo había hecho, abrazada a sus recuerdos más íntimos de aquellos días.

Por la mañana despertó aturdida por el barullo proveniente del salón. Se levantó y salió a buscar lo que provocaba el ruido y sonrió al averiguar qué era. Los dibujos sin sentido para ella pasaban por la pantalla y Parker parecía estar bastante entretenido con ellos. Lo dejó allí y se fue a hacer el desayuno de ambos. Cocinó como si el desayuno fuera para Booth ya que a Parker le gustaba todo lo que le gustaba a Booth. Le llamó y comieron entre risas. Cuando terminaron, recogieron todo y se fueron a vestir. El partido era a las diez y ya se tenían que ir. Brennan le preguntaba el sentido de aquello y Parker intentaba explicarle lo mejor que podía hasta que no aguantó y sólo le dijo:

-Cuando yo te salude tú me saludas y me gritas: "¡bien!" -dijo serio y ella asintió.

Brennan salió del partido con la garganta escocida ya que Parker le miraba a cada cuanto tiempo no solo por ella sino porque estaba sentada al lado de una niña que, por la edad, debería ser compañera de clases de él. Cuando salieron, él no paraba de reírse de ella por haber gritado tanto. Se fueron a comer junto con los amigos de él en una hamburguesería. Ella casi no comió pero estaba tan contenta que no le importaba mucho. Luego fueron al supermercado ya que Parker le dijo que ella no tenía nada nutritivo para un niño en su casa. Brennan pensó que no era cierto pero aceptó de todas formas. En el súper, ésta podía jurar que nunca una compra fue tan divertida, Parker metía de todo dentro del carrito, y aún más, decía que ella comía mal.

Brennan nunca había visto tantos dulces en sus compras.  
>Al final del día estaban agotados. Pidieron pizza para cenar y vieron televisión hasta tarde.<p>

Cuando Parker se dio cuenta, Brennan ya estaba dormida. La despertó para que fuera a la cama y se metió él también en la cama de ella. Durmieron abrazados. Brennan lo abrazaba con cariño de madre, como si fuera la madre biológica de aquel pequeño. Y Parker, como un día le había prometido a su padre, le cuidada a ella como cuidaría a su madre. El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido para Brennan, que por primera vez se sentía contenta con su embarazo y con su trabajo desde que todo ocurrió. Parker le pidió permiso para medirle el vientre antes de irse. Ella no sabía el por qué, pero él alegó que su mamá hacía eso con su tía cuando estaba embarazada.

Brennan cedió recostada con la espalda recta en una esquina de la cocina. Él la midió y puso la marca en la pared para que después pudiesen comparar cuanto habían crecido los bebés. Al llegar al Jeffersonian aquella mañana venía reluciente y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su mejor amiga y abrazarle diciendo que lo sentía. No le dijo lo de los bebés ya que ésta entró en llanto porque volvieron a hablarse. Cam notó el cambio de inmediato pero no hizo nada para saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido. Rebeca le había prometido que le dejaría el próximo fin de semana a su hijo y si ella quería también los demás hasta que ella encontrase dónde dejarlo cuando iba de viaje. Los viernes, ella salía temprano para recogerlo y los lunes llegaba contenta al trabajo por lo bien que le hacía la compañía del niño. Había ido hasta a pescar junto con Max, que como padre pudo saber luego de verla más de un día, que su niña le iba a hacer abuelo. Estuvo a punto de explotar cuando supo que Booth se había ido pero Brennan le pidió que se quedara callado, pues su nieto Parker, como él decía, no debía saber que Booth se había ido por una pelea entre ellos.

.

En New York, el agente Seeley Booth se encontraba donde, en las últimas semanas, había encontrado alivio para sus pensamientos, en una barra de un casino de los suburbios de aquella ciudad. Llevaba seis semanas allí y lo único que hacía después del trabajo era jugar y beber. La agente Catrín tan pronto llego allí, le dijo quien verdaderamente era la mujer del director y de alguna forma esto le dio igual. A cada cuanto tiempo, ésta le buscaba para satisfacerse y él no hacía nada para ir en contra de ello, sólo quería sacarla de su cabeza, pero después de seis semanas supo que era imposible. Cuando estaba sobrio podía oler su cabello tan sólo con cerrar los ojos. Se frotaba las manos y recordaba la suave piel que tenía la antropóloga. Era su vicio y su perdición. Llegaba a casa para cambiarse y salir, cuando se encontró un sobre. _Lance Sweets,_ decía en éste. Cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser de ella y que hubiera utilizado el nombre de Sweets, fue lo primero en que pensó. Abrió el sobre después de mirarlo durante un largo tiempo. Dentro, había unos papeles que le estrujaron el corazón. Tenía permiso para estar con ella, pero: ¿Qué sentido tenía esto ahora? Se preguntó antes de encontrar una carta entre todos los papeles. Era de Sweets, databa de tres semanas antes y en frente decía que sólo lo leyera si de verdad le importaba Brennan y si aún la amaba.

No dudó en abrirla rápidamente. Dentro, Sweets le contaba los cambios de Brennan en las últimas semanas. Ella había dejado de trabajar en el campo y abandonado a su compañero Sully, se pasaba el día en el laboratorio sin salir ni a comer, había peleado con Ángela y no se hablaban, pero lo que más le dolió fue saber que según la observaciones de Sweets ella nunca más había sonreído y que lo único que quedaba de la mujer que un día fue era su cuerpo, pues su alma se había ido con él.

Las lágrimas le rodaron por la mejilla.

Había arruinado la vida de Brennan.

Le había prometido amor y le había dado lo que todos en su vida le dieron la espalda: su desprecio y su abandono.

Al final de la carta, Sweets le decía que el FBI aun guardaba su puesto, que Sully había abandonado después de que Brennan se negó a trabajar más en campo. También decía que según algunos informes, él mismo no estaba rindiendo en New York como pensaban y que ya habían avisado a Cullen que lo habían engañado. Booth terminó de leer y miró su autorización, cerró los ojos y pensó en ella, en cómo recordaba sus ojos y supo que tenía que volver, volver por ella, a decirle que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, que estaba loco de celos y de rabia temporal. A pedirle perdón y esperar a que ella le dijera que sí. Llamó a Sweets de inmediato y le dijo que le ayudara a volver, pues deseaba volver…

.

Brennan estaba en su oficina perdida mirando al techo y acariciando su vientre, que por sus tres meses y una semana ya mostraban bastante su forma. Esa misma mañana había visto a sus bebés y la imagen aún no le salía de la mente. _Eran tan hermosos_, pensaba para sí con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento, Hodgins entró de sorpresa y la vio así.

-¡Dios mío! -gritó en la puerta cuando la vio. Brennan se ajustó la bata y se giró asustada por la forma en que él la había visto- ¡¿Estás…?! -preguntó absorto en la puerta.

Brennan se levantó corriendo.

-Hodgins, por favor… -dijo mirando a ver si estaba Ángela por allí-. Nadie lo sabe. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a Ángela, ella no me perdonará -dijo apurada.

Él sonrió alucinando con la idea.

-¿Es de Booth? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es de Booth! -no necesitó que ella afirmara, era más que evidente para él. Brennan encogió los hombros frustrada-. No se preocupe, doctora. De mi boca no sale nada, ni que Ángela me torture -dijo abrazándola para felicitarla.

Brennan respiró aliviada.

-Gracias, Jack -dijo cuando se separaron. Le miró la mano y vio que traía algo.

-¿A qué venías? -preguntó dudosa. Él le extendió un sobre.

-¡Ah! Cam me dijo que trajera esto, es la invitación del jueves, que harán una fiesta por usted aquí en el Jeffersonian para pedirle perdón por dudar de su trabajo y por felicitar al equipo por nuestro último trabajo.

Brennan lo cogió y fue hasta su escritorio. Hodgins miró a su alrededor a ver si veía a Ángela y luego miró a Brennan.

-¿Cuántas semanas? -preguntó contento. Brennan le miró confusa y luego sonrió ante su cara de felicidad.

-Trece y… Son dos -dijo riéndose. Los ojos de Hodgins casi se salen de orbita.

-Angi y yo somos los padrinos, ¿no? -Brennan desvió la mirada y luego volvió a sonreírle-. Sí. ¡Tengo que comprarles un regalo! -dijo saliendo.

Brennan intentó pararlo pero ya no pudo, él había prometido no decir nada y si dentro de media hora no oía a Ángela gritar, era que él no había dicho nada. Se giró en la silla y miró el sobre. No tenía ganas de fiestas, aun sabiendo que Cam no había traído el sobre porque no quería discutir sobre el porqué ella tenía que ir. Volvió a trabajar poco después de que el chico de la cafetería del instituto le trajera la comida que Cam le había ordenado y que venía siempre a la misma hora.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde del martes cuando el olor peculiar le llegó a los sentidos. Pudo sentir las mariposas dando vueltas en su estómago. Su cuerpo tremió y su piel se erizó, sabía quien estaba en la puerta sin ni al menos mirar, sabía que la reacción su cuerpo traicionero sólo se anticipada a la voz que le sonó tan pronto. Ella tragó en seco.

-Tenemos un caso, Huesos.

.

* * *

><p>OMG!... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Brennan? yo voto por la ley del hielo, porque Booth se ha portado como un cerdo, se lo merece!<p>

No olviden dejar sus coments.

Muchos Saludos desde mi bella ciudad a Barranquilla :* A todas las colombianas, Y a todas las ciudades de donde lean este fic internacional.

Nos leemos la prox semana con un nuevo capitulo.

BerryF :D


	66. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los personajes de Bones ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO** **66**

.

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

-_Tenemos un caso, Huesos…_

_._

La voz gruesa hizo eco en toda la oficina, el cuerpo de ella se heló y luego como un volcán explotó de una sola vez. Estaba paralizada y no tenía coraje para mirarlo, había pensado que cuando lo oyese, cuando lo tuviera cerca sería fácil, se lanzaría en sus brazos y buscaría protección, pero esto no era verdad. La voz de él lo único que despertó en ella fue rabia, el sonido de su voz le hizo recordar sus dolorosas palabras. Su mente hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba asustada.

-La sala del forense jefe queda al final del pasillo -dijo seca mientras se tapaba con la bata que caía en sus hombros con el fin de ocultar su cuerpo. Booth empezó a andar en dirección a ella, sabía que no iba a ser fácil enfrentarse con Brennan después de todo, pero la echaba de menos y por más terca que se pusiera quería estar a su lado.

-Mmm… Muy mala respuesta, Huesos -dijo tirando una carpeta sobre el escritorio de la antropóloga. Brennan se sobresaltó y tremió al oírla. Él la miraba serio mientras se dirigía hacia la silla frente al escritorio de ésta-. ¿O es que no me he explicado bien en decir "tenemos un caso"? –enfatizó.

Ella tragó en seco y suspiró rápidamente, giró la silla y se puso frente a éste mirando unos papeles.

-Lo lamento, agente, pero yo ya no trabajo en campo, si me hace el favor de retirar…

-No, no, Huesos… No me voy a ir -la interrumpió.

Brennan le miró fulminante y volvió a mirar los papeles.

-Y no me mires así… No hay nada que hacer, a no ser que me acompañes. Ya sabes, yo necesito que identifique un cadáver, usted trabaja con cadáveres -Booth hablaba como si estuviera bromeando en todo, su tono arrogante y superior la hacían querer matarlo-. Así que es un favor mutuo -dijo concluyendo.

Brennan le miró cuando él se golpeó las manos una en la otra.

-Envíeme el cadáver y le diré lo que su "mente" no puede decir -dijo adoptando la ignorancia de éste.

Booth sonrió encarándola, quien los viera diría que quemaban uno al otro con la mirada.

-Pues… ¡No! Usted vendrá conmigo -dijo levantándose. Brennan sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo conocía y sabía que estaba yendo por su abrigo para poder manosearla como una muñeca-. Así que hay que levantarse de esta si…

-No me toques –Brennan se levantó rápidamente y le miró con furia.

Booth bajó el ego sólo en verla, su mirada penetrante de hacía poco ahora estaba asustada y atormentada.

-Salga de inmediato de mi oficina, agente, antes de que empiece a gritar -dijo encolerizada.

Booth estaba del otro lado del escritorio con la chaqueta de ella en la mano. La miró penetrante y tiró la chaqueta en la silla.

-Vístase, la esperaré en el auto -dijo saliendo.

Brennan le iba a contestar pero éste cerró la puerta. Ella cogió rápidamente su chaqueta y se la puso, pues con esta su vientre estaba muy bien escondido, salió de la oficina a buscar a Cam en la de ella. Cuando entró, Cam ya estaba vestida para salir.

-Booth ha vuelto -dijo entrando rápidamente como si tuviera miedo de todo. Cam la miró y suspiró.

-Lo sé, y tenemos "las dos" que ir con él.

-Yo no voy a ir, estoy alejada del trabajo de campo, Cam -dijo a punto de explotar. No sabía qué le pasaba, había pensado que verle y tenerlo próximo sería olvidarse de todo pero su mente y su cuerpo estaban más que seguros que esto no iba a ser así, ahora sabía que no podía perdonarlo por más que su corazón pidiera a gritos por ello.

-Doctora, lo lamento, pero irá.

-Pero Cam, yo…

Brennan no sabía cómo alegar, no tenía nada que fuera verdaderamente cierto.

-Doctora, su relación fallida con Seeley ha destruido el equipo y tenemos la mínima chance de volverlo a unir así que póngase su ropa y venga conmigo.

Cam estaba aguantado demasiado, todo el equipo estaba roto y ella no quería continuar con éste así.

-¿Y si me niego? -dijo seria desafiando a Cam.

La patóloga suspiró y se giró.

-No se negará, doctora, ¿y sabe por qué? -volvió a mirar a Brennan- porque es usted una mujer adulta y, como dice usted misma, sabe compartimentar, así que váyase a vestir y vayamos como profesionales que somos a la escena de un crimen a coger a un maldito asesino.

Cam contraía su rabia. Brennan le miró, pero no rebatió, sólo salió de allí. De alguna forma, Cam tenía razón, su vida con Booth no tenía que interferir en su trabajo, ya había pasado semanas sin ir a campo y por más ilógico que fuera, echaba de menos hacer su trabajo como antes. Se puso la ropa de campo y salió. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Cam le esperaba y le sonrió aprobando a que ésta hiciera lo correcto. Ángela y Hodgins las vieron salir y cuando desaparecieron de sus vistas, estos se abrazaron.

-¡Volvemos a ser un equipo! Ahora hay que saber cómo hacer que Brennan vuelva con Booth -dijo en tono pensativo. Hodgins sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Eres la mejor, mi amor -dijo entre besos y cuando se separó, le miró pícaro-. ¿Sabes? Yo sé de algo que tú no sabes, pero cuando lo sepas quiero que recuerdes que yo ya lo sé -dijo riéndose.

Ángela le miró.

-¿De ellos?

Él asintió, y ella le miró con los ojos entornados, como diciendo "Cuéntame lo todo".

Brennan bajó en silencio. Cam la miraba y podía casi como ver a su cabeza dando vueltas en torno a Booth y los bebés, pero no quería interponerse en ello así que esquivó cualquier comentario. Cuando estaba cerca al coche, Booth bajó y abrió la puerta del acompañante, y con el brazo señalando miró sonriendo hacia Brennan para invitarla a pasar. La antropóloga se aproximó como si fuera a entrar, pero en el último momento cambió de dirección y entró en la puerta de atrás dejando a Cam ir adelante. Booth sonrió deprimido y Camile le dio dos palmadas en la mano como consuelo. El camino fue silencioso, Brennan miraba por la ventanilla mientras que Cam miraba unos papeles sin dejar de observar cómo Booth miraba a cada tres por cuatro hacia atrás, y no por las normas de conducción. Cuando llegaron al escenario, Brennan bajó anticipada del coche y Cam paró a Booth antes que éste se fuera.

-Compórtate, Seeley, ya le hiciste demasiado daño y Brennan no está de humor para que lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entiendes? -dijo seria.

Booth miró a Cam y luego a Brennan, que se apuraba en entrar en el escenario del crimen.

-No te preocupes Cam, sé lo que hago.

-No Seeley, no lo sabes -dijo saliendo y dejándolo pensativo.

¿Era su impresión o Cam estaba protegiendo a Brennan? Pensó al instante. Brennan se abrió camino entre los árboles donde le indicaban que estaba el cadáver pero se detuvo antes de aproximarse.

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó la doctora Saroyan al verla parar en seco.

-Sí, es sólo el olor, ya no recordaba este olor -respondió evadiéndola y yendo hacia el cadáver. Se aproximó, pero no se agachó a ver el cadáver como siempre lo hacía. Cam le miró y se aproximó al cadáver. Booth, que vino detrás de las dos les miraba.

-¿No te aproximas al muerto, Huesos? -preguntó burlándose.

Cam le fulminó con la mirada y Brennan sólo tragó en seco.

-Lo pensaba hacer ahora -dijo aproximándose. El olor le revolvió las tripas, hacía días que no sentía ganas de devolver, pero el cadáver le trajo arcadas con fuerza-. Hombre de entre… cuarenta… -suspiró y la morena la vio cambiar de color.

-Déjeme que lo hago yo.

-No, Cam, es mi trabajo -dijo seria y se volvió hacia el cuerpo.

Booth les miraba un poco aturdido.

-Entre 40 y 50 a…

Brennan no pudo más, se levantó corriendo y solamente se giró para devolver. Cam se levantó rápido y fue junto a ella para frotarle la espalda y sujetarle el pelo. Booth estaba alucinando; "Brennan vomitando por un cadáver", razonó despacio. Cam le ayudaba a Brennan a calmar sus devoluciones.

-Tranquila -miró a Booth con desprecio como si lo culpara por aquello-. Continuaré revisando el cuerpo -miró a Brennan-. Usted váyase de aquí y tome algo para no devolver más -dijo a Brennan, que sólo asintió, y se giró para salir.

Booth le miraba y por unos segundos ella también le miró, sus ojos tenían lágrimas y en su mirada había decepción. Ella desvió el rostro y salió de allí, Booth se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello, nunca pensó ver a Brennan devolver al ver un cadáver. Cam le miró y vio que era pérdida de tiempo retenerlo allí para anotar lo que ella tenía que decir sobre el cadáver.

-Ve tras ella -dijo con una sonrisa encorajándolo.

Booth dio la vuelta para salir, pero ella continuó.

-Booth… No le hables del pasado, dale tiempo para ello, sólo llévale al instituto y deja que ella hable por sí sola -le aconsejó.

Booth asintió y salió tras Brennan. Cuando la vio, estaba recostada en la SUV y miraba al frente, se aproximó despacio y se puso a su lado. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí parado. Brennan le miró y volvió a mirar hacia delante, el silencio entre ambos duró un corto tiempo hasta que ella se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué volviste? -preguntó con la mirada baja, estaba confusa, no lograba comprender qué quería, si pegarle hasta que sacar toda su furia o abrazarle y perderse donde sabía que estaba protegida.

Booth tragó en seco y le miró.

-No lo sé, sólo creo que… Esta es mi vida y mi equipo, tú yo y los demás… Creo que es aquí donde tengo que estar -explicó, aun sabiendo que en parte era mentira, sabía que había vuelto por ella, pero prefería seguir el consejo de Cam "Nada del pasado". Brennan se giró hacia la puerta del auto y la abrió.

-¿Me llevas al Jeffersonian? -preguntó tranquila.

Quería dejar las cosas así, nada de recuerdos o de hablar, quería tener su tiempo para pensar en ellos y qué haría. Booth la llevó al laboratorio en silencio, silencio que duró todo el día. Pero que al día siguiente ya había amenizado y por más que muy poco habían hablado del caso. Él quería llevarla a desayunar y a comer, pero ella no aceptó ninguna de las dos, así que desistió. Brennan no paraba de pensar en cómo le diría que estaba embarazada y cómo se lo tomaría, lo pensaba tanto que no había llegado a conclusiones. Sólo sabía que no podía estar cerca de él ya que las veces en que él se le acercaba, ella iba al baño a devolver. Su cuerpo lo rehusaba por completo, su mente anulaba cualquier pensamiento de futuros lejanos y su corazón intentaba no romper lo que había logrado poner en su lugar. Booth con sólo un día cerca a ella y sin poder tocarla ya estaba volviéndose loco, pero ella lo rehusaba y lo peor es que no le podía culpar, pues ella estaba en su derecho de negarse a él.

Era el jueves por la mañana cuando Ángela finalmente logró convencer a Brennan de que fuera a la fiesta en su honor y del equipo. Ella no tenía ánimos para ello pero aceptó al ver que su amiga se ponía estresada con ella.

Salió a su casa, no eran ni las seis de la tarde del jueves, tenía que buscar algo de ropa que aminorara su vientre, hasta ahora Booth no se había fijado en él. Cuando dieron las nueve, el timbre de su casa sonó. La antropóloga esperaba que fuera Ángela. Se aproximó a la puerta aun poniéndose los pendientes, no miró por la mirilla quién llamaba, abrió con la intención de reñirle a la artista por hacerla venir a atender la puerta.

-Ángela te he di… -de pronto levantó la mirada y se sorprendió con lo que vio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

* * *

><p>Ley del hielo! ^.^<p> 


	67. La confianza, Paso a paso

(N/A: Sé que tendré suerte si hay alguien ahí que todavía está leyendo. De todas formas, muchas muchas gracias)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 67**

**.**

**LA CONFIANZA, PASO A PASO**

§

Su corazón se encogió al verlo, había evadido estar con él los dos días anteriores aunque su corazón pidiera a gritos que esto pasara, pero ahora él estaba allí frente a su casa. Booth estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero cuando la oyó abrirse se giró rápidamente, ella estaba simplemente radiante. La mirada de él viajó por toda la figura de la antropóloga. Un vestido verde, como sus ojos se veían a veces, que tenía un corte rectangular hasta las rodillas y un escote en V con una cinta negra bajo el busto. Todo el vestido camuflaba bien su vientre, los pliegues hacían sutiles ondas que no dejaban ninguna curva del cuerpo marcada, pero esto no le importaba al agente. El corazón de él se disparó tan sólo oírle la voz, pero cuando la vio quedó paralizado por lo hermosa que era y estaba.

-Woo… Estás… eh…

Booth balanceó su cabeza luchando con retomar la concentración y poder gesticular palabras. Brennan encogió los hombros y bajó la mirada intimidada por la de él. Ángela le iba pagar por aquello, por hacerla enfrentarse a él tan pronto. Volvió a mirarle y éste seguía ahí parado mirándola con cara de idiota.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Booth? -preguntó inútilmente, ya que sabía la respuesta. Él bajó la mirada al suelo, pues mirar a Brennan a los ojos era deslumbrarse de pasión. Suspiró intentando aclarar sus ideas y le volvió a mirar para contestarle.

-Ángela… me pidió… Dijo que tú lo sabías… Yo no tenía la intención de sorprenderte… -dijo sincerándose.

Ángela le había mentido pero no se arrepentía de estar allí, aunque en ese instante estaba más que nervioso pues tener a Brennan cerca de él y no poder acercarla más era lo peor que podía sentir. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella, que mostraban sorpresa ante su aparición. La mirada fue tan intensa por parte de los dos que cuando Brennan la desvió, Booth sintió como se desequilibraba su mundo, no debería haber ido allí, ella no quería que él estuviera allí.

-Yo no… Yo… Yo me voy -dijo girándose con el ánimo por lo suelos. Sabía que no tenía que forzarla a nada, sabía que presentarse allí aunque fuera sólo como amigo era un error, le había hecho daño y por más que quisiera su perdón, había descubierto estos últimos dos días que no se lo merecía. Brennan parecía más contenta cuando él llegó y según lo que Sweets y Ángela le habían dicho, desde hacías unas semanas ella ya parecía haber superado todo lo de ellos, y él simplemente no podía volver y querer que ella lo perdonara porque si no, no sería Brennan, y peor, no sería capaz de simplemente mirarla y recordar que se había acostado con otra y que aquellos ojos azules le habían visto. Era contradictorio quererla tanto y pensar que ésta sería feliz sin él, pero era la verdad. La mirada de él se volvió triste de pronto y se giró como un derrotado, esto hizo que las hormonas de Brennan empezasen a revolucionarse, no podía verlo triste.

_Mierda, es Booth –_gritó para dentro de sí. Su corazón, meloso por las imposibles hormonas, gritaba. Aún hecho pedazos, no podía ignorar que aquel hombre que salía triste era el único hombre a que había abierto el corazón y aunque éste se lo hubiera roto, no estaba ella en condiciones para controlar sus hormonas protectoras de los Booths. Se mordió el labio intentando detener sus palabras, pero no pudo.

-Booth -llamó con un tono de voz dulce. Él se giró y la miró, los ojos de ella estaban tan cálidos y tiernos. Ésta bajó la mirada al sentir que él la estaba mirando firmemente-. Puedes esperarme en el sofá -dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándole a pasar. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de ello, pero de alguna forma aquel gesto hacía que las mariposas en su vientre volasen libres. Cuando el hombre empezó a andar hacia ella, su corazón palpitaba vehementemente. Booth pasó por su lado y el perfume de él la hizo soltar un leve suspiro, el cual rogó que él no hubiera percatado.

La tensión del aire hacía que ambos quedasen en suspenso por saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento del otro. Brennan cerró la puerta tras sí y lo vio sentarse en el sofá, se mordió los labios e intentó relajarse.

-Voy a… a terminar de cambiarme. Hay cosas en la nevera… Si te apetece. No he cambiado nada de sitio desde que… Vengo ahora -dijo nerviosa como si tuviera delante a un desconocido o como si fuera una adolecente avergonzada delante del chico que le gusta. Booth le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias -dijo tiernamente. Ella le sonrió y salió.

Booth dejó viajar su mirada por toda la sala.

_Nada ha cambiado. _Pensó al sentir el olor del perfume de ella que había en cada rincón de aquella habitación. _Vamos Booth para de soñar,_ pensó al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados y delirando con el olor de esta. Miró hacia donde quedaba la habitación. Qué ganas tenía de entrar allí, abrazarla y llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor. Suspiró para que aquel pensamiento saliera de su cabeza y fue hasta la nevera, pero antes de llegar allí vio las marcas en la pared. Habían trece. Cada una con una data distinta abajo. Como buen agente, se percató que eran de hacía más de cuatro semanas y todas estaban a la misma altura del abdomen de Brennan. _¿Por qué marcaría la pared? A ella no le gustan las cosas que salen de sus patrones normales, y marcas en la pared son muy fuera de patrones,_ pensó mientras se giraba hacia la nevera. _Seeley, te estás volviendo loco. Vamos, tómate una cerveza fría, te ayudará a relajarte y detener las paranoias, que ya pareces Hodgins. _

Brennan entró en su habitación y la cerró mientras recostaba su espalda contra la puerta. Suspiró y se mordió el labio para evitar la sonrisa que apareció ante la sensación de tenerlo de vuelta en su casa. Miró hacia su vientre, estaba bien escondido de él. _Pero, ¿hasta cuándo voy a poder negarle a todos que están ahí?_ Pensó frustrada. Fue hasta el baño. _¿Qué piensas hacer? _ Se preguntó a sí misma ante el espejo. _Booth parecía tan triste cuando se iba… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de abrazarlo después de todo lo que me hizo?... ¿Y si lo vuelve a hacer? _ Miró su vientre y lo acarició. «Lo lamento, pero no puedo… Por ustedes, no puedo… Si él se vuelve a ir y me vuelve a dejar… No… No podré con esto. No puedo», dijo apoyándose en el lavamanos. Suspiró intentando no llorar, se miró a sí misma y respirando profundamente por algunos instantes, se guardó todo aquello. Aquella noche no iba a pensar en ello, quería ir con Booth, verlo sonreír le hacía feliz e intentaría hacer lo mismo. Cogió un abrigo y salió hacia la cocina.

Booth abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando su interior. Miró hacia la habitación y luego a la nevera. No había cerveza, al contrario había cosas que Brennan nunca comía, y muy pocas verduras. Abrió el congelador y miró dentro. _Carne_. Pensó. _¿Qué diablos está haciendo Brennan?_ Pensó moviendo las cosas dentro de la nevera. Brennan volvió hacia donde estaba Booth y lo miró desde atrás.

-¿Qué haces, Booth? -preguntó curiosa. Booth se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Nada -dijo cerrando la nevera desconcertado por ella haberlo visto mover sus cosas. Brennan no evito reírse por su cara de haber sido atrapado _in Fraganti_. Booth la vio sonreír y se quedó maravillado. Era la primera vez desde que volvió que ella le sonreía así tan tranquila-. Estás preciosa -no pudo evitar su comentario. Brennan agitó la cabeza negando.

-Dices eso para que me olvide que removías mis cosas -comentó ladeando la cabeza. Booth sonrió al verla tan relajada con él como estaba.

-Pensé que las cervezas seguían en la nevera, pero no.

-No bebo -dijo cambiando el humor a algo más serio.

Booth juntó sus cejas, claramente confundido.

-Digo que no puedo beber, Booth –explicó. Él la miró de arriba a abajo y luego hacia la pared.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las marcas en la pared y el hecho de que vomitaras en la escena del crimen? -interrogó serio.

Brennan bajó la mirada y luego se giró. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan observador?,_ se preguntó a sí misma antes de suspirar y huir del asunto.

-Deberíamos irnos, Booth, es tarde…

-Brennan –el intento de dejar el tema ahí claramente dejado de lado. La cogió del brazo y la giró quedando frente a frente con ella. Brennan le miró. No podía mentirle mirándole así de cerca. Giró el rostro de pronto e inhaló.

-Es complicado de explicar, Booth -dijo sincera ya que no sabía cómo empezar a contarle todo aquello-… Sólo dame tiempo -dijo soltándose de él.

Booth suspiró, sabía que ella no volvería a confiar en él de la noche a la mañana pero esto lo estaba preocupando.

-¿Volverás a confiar en mí algún día? -preguntó en un tono triste. Brennan le miró y sonrió.

-Vamos… -dijo simplemente. Aquello era más que una respuesta para Booth, era una forma de decir que aún estaba en ello. Sonrió y asintió saliendo con ella hacia el coche.

El camino fue marcado por el silencio de los dos y la voz de Elvis en la radio. Brennan no paraba de pensar en su pregunta de si confiaría en él algún día, pero en verdad no había perdido la confianza en él, solo había perdido la confianza en ellos. Podía confiar su vida en las manos de él, pues lo conocía pero ya no podía confiar su corazón, pues éste estaba en pedazos tan frágiles que tenía más recelo antes de volverlo a confiar a alguien aunque ese alguien fuese Booth.

El auto se detuvo y Booth bajó dando la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar. Brennan sonrió recordando las veces que él había hecho lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Booth estaba al lado de esta, sin tocarla en ningún momento.

-No puedo –dijo Brennan, obligándolo a mirarla. Booth esperó-. Eres mi amigo… Mi mejor amigo -dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante-, pero aún no sé hasta qué punto ésta amistad salió dañada de esto… -dijo haciendo un gesto como diciendo "de lo nuestro".

-Brennan… -exclamó tapándole la boca con un dedo.

-Quiero creer en que tus palabras sobre mí eran un arrebato de tu furia y de tu ego como macho alfa… Sin embargo… Soy incapaz de racionalizarlas… Así que esta noche no deseo pensar en eso… Sé que es irracional pero te pido que seamos como siempre hemos sido… Entraremos, nos reiremos de Hodgins cuando Cam vea que todos están pasándose de alcohólicos por tanto beber ponche, quizás bailaremos pero después me llevarás a casa y… Y dejaremos lo que sucedió entre nosotros para cuando yo pueda razonar y llegar a una conclusión acerca de los efectos de esto tanto en ti como en mí, y sólo así saber si puedo seguir siendo tu compañera -dijo seria, triste y melancólica.

Booth suspiró y tomó su mano.

-¿Así que bailarás conmigo?

La antropóloga lo miró, él tenía una sonrisa cálida. Esto era lo que ella quería, era lo que él iba a hacer, dejar que ella decidiera cuánta confianza le debía dar y así él poco a poco volvería a ser su compañero. Esto era sólo si no metía la pata nuevamente, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer. Brennan le miró extrañada ante su pregunta pero luego sonrió al ver que él estaba intentando amenizar el clima melancólico, así que sólo asintió.

-¿Me permites?

El sexy agente le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara y pudieran entrar. Brennan sonrió y le enlazo su brazo con el suyo. El salón de fiesta del Jeffersonian estaba lleno. Científicos, empleados, benefactores, todos estaban allí y todos vieron cuando la pareja entró de brazos dados y sonriendo. El equipo estaba en una mesa delante de todos. Se dirigieron hacia ellos deslizándose por entre todos los presentes y arrancando conversaciones en bajo tono en la mayoría de los presentes. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Ángela tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras Cam miraba a Brennan con expectativas de que el romance había vuelto. Pararon y se sentaron, las conversaciones a cerca de su reenlace fueran cortadas por Booth al decir lo que a ellos siempre los caracterizó: "Somos sólo compañeros", respondió y todos después de esto ya no volvieron a tocar el tema. Brennan giró la mirada ante una mano que le invitaba a bailar, Sully le invitaba a bailar. Brennan se levantó y se fue con él. Booth bajó la mirada y se concentró en su ponche para contenerse. Ángela se aproximó a él con pena.

-Ella no está con Sully -soltó sin rodeos. Booth sonrió y le miró.

-Lo sé, nunca estuvo… Yo he sido el que ha fallado de los dos. Ella tiene el derecho de buscar a alguien que le sea fiel y su…

-No, Brennan es tuya. Y no me vengas con lo de compañeros y ahora sí que me lo trago… Ve allá e invítala a bailar, se su hombre. No la dejes hacer lo que quiere. Pues por más que diga que sabe hacer las cosas por sí misma, es Brennan y no lo sabe. Vamos, tigre, ve por tu gatita -dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Booth rió y se levantó asintiendo.

Brennan sabía qué era lo que Sully quería saber, por eso le había cedido el baile. Desde que salió del hospital éste la había cuidado como si fueran sus bebes los que tenía dentro de ella, había abandonado su puesto en el FBI porque ella sólo podía dejar de ir a campo si el agente asignado lo quisiera, así que él lo dejó por Brennan.

-¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Los pequeños?

-Estoy bien, Sully y ellos están un poco revoltosos desde que volvió Booth… Pero creo que es por mi culpa.

El baile era lento, pues a los cerebritos del instituto no les gustaba fiesta con bailes muy agitados. Sully la conducía despacio.

-¿Por qué tú culpa? ¿Aún no lo sabe? -ella desvió la mirada y él supo que no- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

Brennan le miró agitada.

-No lo sé, Sully, no es tan simple. No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Él es el padre. A Booth le encantan los niños, sabes como él es con Parker… No vas a poder esconder a estos dos bajo tu ropa durante nueve meses, Brennan.

-Sólo faltan seis -dijo ladeando la cabeza nerviosa por la forma en que la reprendía. Sully suspiró ante los ojos apenados de esta.

-Díselo… Si no lo harías por ti, hazlo por ellos -dijo cariñosamente. Brennan sonrió y asintió. Booth llego al lado de los dos y toco a Sully en el hombro.

-¿Puedo? -pidió Booth.

Sully, que ya lo había visto antes acercarse a ellos, sonrió y asintió dándole la mano de Brennan a Booth. Ella miró a Sully nerviosa por dejarla con Booth después de lo que le había dicho. Sully sólo se aproximó a su oído para susurrarle:

-¡Lo amas! -afirmó y salió.

Booth le siguió con la mirada unos metros y luego miró a Brennan que tenía la mirada baja. Se aproximó y la atrajo para bailar. Brennan bailaba con la mirada a lo lejos, de una forma fría con él. Sabía que si lo miraba, él comprendería que ella estaba escondiendo algo. Booth se mantuvo callado, ella no parecía a gusto bailando con él y esto le deprimía. La música paró y él se quedó quieto mirándola, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada.

-Vamos a sentarnos -dijo desistiendo de aquello, ella estaba más a gusto bailando con Sully que con él, no le iba a forzar que estuviera a su lado cuando no quería estarlo.

Brennan le miró con los ojos húmedos, tenía miedo de decírselo y no que él digiera que no eran suyos o que no desease a aquellos dos tanto como ella, si no miedo de volver a hacerle daño y de hacerse daño. Se mordió el labio y le sujetó la mano antes que él se alejara más.

-La carne le gusta a Parker.

No sabía qué decir así que decidió darle algo que compartir.

-No… ¿Qué?

Booth le miró confuso. Brennan sonrió tímidamente y le atrajo para que bailasen, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ningún segundo.

-Bailemos, Booth, que deseo bailar contigo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se volvió mayor al ver que éste le correspondía con una. Booth le atrajo y se quedaron a casi un palmo de distancia entre sus cuerpos, una gran distancia para ellos pero que por ahora era bastante próxima.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasa con la carne y Parker? -preguntó mirándole con dulzura. Brennan suspiró relajándose y dejándose guiar por él.

-Parker come carne y la he comprado para él… También los lácteos y algunos dulces… Yo creo que él me está enseñado cómo comer como tú -dijo riéndose al recordar el niño.

Booth no entendía nada, pero sólo verla sonreír así ya era un gran logro.

-Así que yo te hago comer carne y lo desprecias, pero Parker te hacer comer carne ¿y te pones a reírte?

-No me hace comer carne, yo la como cuando tengo antojos -dijo riéndose antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Booth la miró sorprendido. _Vómitos, marcas en la pared, mi hijo, antojo._ La secuencia de cosas raras que había notado hacía poco, ahora no salían de su cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos y la miró. Brennan percibió lo que había dicho y paró de bailar, asustada ante la mirada de Booth, que como agente del FBI sabia interceptar más que deliberadamente bien a una prueba tan clara.

-¿Antojo?


	68. Tira y Afloja

Los personajes de Bones y este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sino de Hart Hanson, Fox y Dayane Silva. **(Me equivoqué al subir un pedacito de este capítulo en el anterior. Ya lo arreglé y este es el siguiente capi completo)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 68**

**.**

**TIRA Y AFLOJA**

**.**

-¿Antojo?

.

La pregunta hizo a Brennan dar un paso atrás. Booth le miraba perplejo y asustado a la vez. Ella bajó la mirada para desviarla de sus sorprendidos ojos pero él se la subió de inmediato, fijando sus pupilas cafés en los ojos azules de la antropóloga. La serie de acontecimientos desde que llegó y aun cuando no se había ido pasó por la cabeza de él. Recordó a Cam diciendo que tenía que darle algo al médico de Brennan, recordó cuando ésta perecía estar más cansada de lo normal y se quedaba dormida fácilmente, recordó su euforia cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor. _Marcas_ _con_ _datas_, _vómitos_, _desmayos_ y _antojos_. ¡Oh dios! La mente de Booth dio vueltas y lo dejó más asustado. Brennan se soltó y empezó a caminar.

-Me tengo…

-Temperance -la voz de él salió asustada. Le cogió de la mano y la hizo girar apretándola a él. Brennan soltó un suspiro al sentirlo y cerró los ojos para no enfrentarlo. Booth clavó la mirada en ella. "No puede ser", pensó al verla sin poder enfrentarle-. Brennan…

-Como todos sabemos, hoy estamos aquí para rendirle un homenaje a los servicios prestados por la Dra. Temperance Brennan… La música había parado -la voz de Booth fue interrumpida por la voz de uno de los científicos que presentaba la fiesta-. Así que un aplauso para la Dra. Temperance Brennan -dijo él hacia Brennan, que estaba parada frente a Booth, sujetándola fuerte por la cintura. Brennan tragó en seco cuando oyó la voz del hombre, respiró profundamente y se soltó. Booth la miró pidiendo que no lo hiciera pero ella bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el escenario dejándolo solo con sus dudas. Brennan subió al escenario formalmente y habló hacia los presentes, aunque su mirada al principio no salía de la de Booth. Éste estuvo mirándola por un tiempo y luego salió de allí, se sentía confuso y al mismo tiempo no sabía que pensar. _No_ _puedo_ _haberle _ _hecho_ _tanto_ _daño_, se replicó saliendo del salón de baile y dirigiéndose hacia fuera a intentar tomar aire. Cuando la antropóloga lo perdió de vista pareció debilitarse, pero pronto volvió a lo que hacía, habló de todo lo que significaba trabajar allí y aún más con su equipo. Cuando finalizó su discurso, varios científicos le acorralaron por más de una hora, los temas le interesaban y por eso en ese tiempo no pensó en Booth. Cuando Ángela se le acercó, se fueron por ponche del cual ella no bebió ya que según Ángela, Hodgins había inventado una nueva fórmula de alcohol y estaba allí dentro. Ya no vio más a Booth durante casi media hora. Cuando estaba relajada riéndose con Ángela y Cam él apareció, parecía que había llorado y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

-Aun quiero bailar -la voz de él sonó ronca en su espalda. Brennan se giró y lo encontró frente de ella. Pensó en decir que no, pero un empujón muy poco discreto de Ángela le hizo acercarse más a él, que la rodeó de inmediato por la cintura.

El tiempo pareció pararse, los ojos de él estaban húmedos y ella pudo ver una tristeza profunda en este. Booth la llevó al centro de la pista de baile y la atrajo de tal forma que ella pudo sentir su respiración en su mejilla mientras miraba por encima del hombro de este. Las manos de él se posaron en su nuca y su cintura, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos con las dos manos en su pecho como queriendo empujarlo lejos pero sin fuerzas para ello. La música lenta sonaba lejos de la mente de Brennan, que en este instante intentaba saber que estaba pensando él. Booth esperó en silencio hasta que tomó coraje.

-No soy médico, pero tampoco soy tonto -Brennan bajó la cabeza y la chocó contra el hombro de él-, pero esto es demasiado confuso. Brennan, dime la verdad –A Brennan se le empezaban a aguar los ojos, no sabía si decirle, escarparse de allí o simplemente dejar que él le dijera sus conclusiones. La respuesta tardó demasiado para Booth así que la apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Ellos estaban brillando con las lágrimas retenidas y se veían tan indefensos. Usó su mano que tenía en la nuca de ella y le acarició el rostro con cuidado-. He cometido muchos errores pero el más grave fue cuando me alejé de ti -Brennan no decía nada, sólo le miraba, aunque le doliera sólo mirarle con los ojos tan tristes-. Te prometí tanto y te fallé en todos los sentidos…

-No sigas, Booth.

Brennan quería pararlo, aquello los dañaba a los dos y lo sabía. Booth le acarició la boca levemente y ella cerró los ojos.

-Te ves tan bella -las caricias hacían al cuerpo de Brennan tremer y sentía que él estaba cada vez más próximo a su boca-. Deseo tanto besarte…

-No, Booth…

La voz de Brennan salió en un susurro y chocó el aire contra la boca del agente.

-Dime la verdad, Brennan… O te besaré -la voz de Booth sonaba seductora.

Brennan retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y se removió intentado soltarse, pero esto la aproximó más, sentía su vientre apretado contra él.

-Te amo tanto -Booth se aproximó a sus labios y lo rozó con los suyos. Brennan perdió el aire y sintió la oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero de pronto esta oleada volvió más fuerte y acompañada con nauseas. Lo empujó lejos de ella y se tapó la boca para evitar devolver allí. Booth abrió los ojos mirándola confuso por unos segundos y de pronto ella corrió hacia los baños. Él no esperó para seguirla, tenía que saber qué pasaba y lo iba a saber ahora. Hodgins había visto la escena junto con Cam, que percibieron a la vez lo que pasaba. Ángela estaba mirando hacia el otro lado y cuando se iba a girar, Hodgins la atrapó impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-¿He dicho lo preciosa que te ves hoy, mi amor? -dijo intentando entretenerla, ya era demasiado para Brennan que Booth fuera tras ella como para que Ángela hiciera uno de sus shows.

-Sí, pero puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras -dijo ella sin percibir las intenciones de su novio. Él no respondió, sólo le besó.

Cam había salido corriendo hacia los baños. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Booth estaba a punto de entrar, y ésta se metió en el medio de la puerta y él.

-Seeley, ¡no!

-¡Apártate, Cam! -le gritó. Cam le cogió del brazo y le llevó a un lado.

-No es un buen momento para esto, ¿vale? Yo entrare y veré qué le pasa, tú te vas por una copa y te vas a relajar, ¿entendido? -dijo seria.

Booth cerró el puño con impotencia y suspiró asintiendo. Cam le dejó y fue al baño. Brennan estaba recostada en la pared del lado de uno de los inodoros, tenía la mirada perdida y llorosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Brennan? -dijo tranquila aproximándose.

Brennan le miró y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla y llorar. Era la primera vez que Brennan lloraba en los hombros de Cam, pero Cam deseó que fuera la última, pues aquello partía el corazón de cualquier ser. Brennan se calmó después de un tiempo y se alejó de esta.

-Perdón, Cam. No…

No sabía qué decir, o peor, no sabía qué hacer. La proximidad del cuerpo de Booth le transmitía deseo pero cuando sus bocas rozaron, sintió ganas de pegarle y estar lejos de él. No entendía lo que le pasaba, era como si su corazón lo desease a él pero su cuerpo no, sus bebés no le deseaban. Cam vio su mirada y sintió pena por ella.

-Tranquila, Brennan, vamos. La llevaré a casa… Tiene que descansar, por el bien de estos dos.

Brennan no dijo nada, sólo le miró y asintió. Se sentía débil ante aquello y no sabía muy bien qué decisión tomar acerca de Booth. Cam condujo a Brennan fuera del instituto. Booth las vio salir y se iba a aproximar, pero Cam le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera, él era todo lo que Brennan menos necesitaba ahora.

Brennan estuvo apaciguada todo el recorrido, no dijo nada, sólo sostenía su vientre como si éste le pesara. Cam le dejó en la puerta de su departamento y cuando la vio entrar volvió al Jeffersonian. Brennan se tiró en la cama y abrazó la almohada antes de empezar a llorar. La imagen de Booth no salía de su cabeza, sabía que él no se daría por vencido hasta saber qué le pasa y esto la asustaba. En el fondo quería decírselo, que estaba embarazada, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, pensó que sería fácil una vez tuviera la oportunidad, pero cuando el agente se aproximó y casi la besó, tuvo asco de él. La imagen de él en la cama desnudo volvió con fuerza y le hizo querer vomitar, parecía que su cerebro quería protegerla de tal forma que impuso en esta imagen todo el sufrimiento que había sentido en los últimos meses y le daba asco mirar a Booth y ver la imagen una y otra vez. Se secó las lágrimas y viró boca arriba, acariciando su vientre ya que esto le tranquilizaba. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, bebés?", se preguntó confusa "Ay, Brennan, mira en el lío que te metiste", se reprendió. Estuvo horas dando vueltas a los recuerdos dolorosos y a los felices pero no llegó a nada, sólo acabó cansada, tan cansada que no percibió cuando se durmió.

Booth se fue a casa tan pronto cuando vio a Cam salir con Brennan. estuvo dando vuelta en su departamento mientras ponía cada pensamiento en su sitio, de pronto cogió un bolígrafo y se sentó frente a un papel, empezó a escribir todo lo que veía distinto en Brennan y por más que daba vueltas no llegaba a conclusiones mucho más claras que "está enferma, está enferma por mi culpa". Pasó toda la noche despierto pensando de qué podría haber enfermado, pero no sabía qué tenía unos síntomas tan normales como aquellos. Descartó las marcas en la pared ya que a su hijo le gustaba marcar las cosas, y si Brennan tenía carne para él en la nevera, era porque él había estado allí. A la mañana siguiente, salió temprano hacia el instituto, era viernes y quería ver a Brennan, pero cuando llegó no había nadie. Se fue a la oficina de ella y se sentó allí a esperarla…

Brennan despertó, eran casi las doce, se había pasado de la hora de ir al Jeffersonian, se sentía mareada y no se levantó, sólo cogió el móvil y llamó a Camile para decirle que no iría al instituto ese día. La patóloga no dijo nada, pensó que quería huir de Booth y que por lo que parecía, era mejor. Se quedó acostada unos minutos más y luego se vistió. A las cuatro tenía que ir por Parker, al menos el niño la haría sonreír aquel fin de semana y esto le agradaba. Organizó una serie de cosas que haría con el niño y preparó las películas que deseaban ver. Cuando faltaba poco para las cuatro se fue a buscarlo en la entrada del colegio. Cuando llegó, la campana de salida ya había sonado y varios niños estaban ya saliendo. Se fue aproximando poco a poco para reconocer el niño pero lo que vio fue a Booth. Parker corrió hacia él y lo abrazó felizmente. Ella se quedó mirando la escena. "Booth es un buen padre", pensó al ver el cariño que tenía con su hijo y pensó cómo sería con los que tenía ella en el vientre, no tenía duda que el agente sería igual de cariñoso con los suyos. Bajó la mirada y emprendió camino hacia el coche. Ella no era quién para alejar a Parker de su padre, ellos se merecían un fin de semana de padre e hijo y ella no podía impedirlo. Salió de allí de forma sigilosa y volvió a su coche. Parker miró a todos los lados buscando a Brennan, ella siempre venía a recogerlo desde hacía una semana.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón?

Booth percibió la mirada del niño y se extrañó. Parker miró una vez más y luego miró a Booth.

-Nada, papá -dijo entrando en la SUV.

Booth miró hacia donde estaba mirando Parker pero tampoco vio nada, así que se subió al coche y se fue, aquel iba ser su fin de semana con su hijo…

Brennan regresó a casa triste, miró las cosas sobre la mesa y se entristeció más, había hecho planes para ella y Parker pero había olvidado que ahora Booth era el que se quedaría con el pequeño. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer con Parker, miró una película, jugó sola al ajedrez, era todo tan deprimente y vacío que acabó por guárdalo todo y ponerse a hacer algo que pudiera hacer sola. Al fin y al acabo ella siempre vivió sola. El fin de semana pasó lentamente para Brennan, pensaba en Booth casi todo el tiempo y sus únicas compañías no respondían a sus preguntas al menos que fueran con antojos o con ganas de ir al baño. El lunes muy temprano se fue al Jeffersonian, no había trabajado el viernes y sabía que tenía que hacerlo ahora. Estaba en su despacho removiendo en el ordenador cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Booth desde la puerta. Brennan asintió y se giró nuevamente hacia su ordenador-. Te traje los papeles del caso para que firmes, no viniste el viernes y no tengo tu firma -explicó mansamente. Brennan se giró y tendió la mano para coger los papeles.

-Firmo ahora, no te preocupes -dijo cogiendo los papeles y empezando a firmar. Booth puso las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirándola con impaciencia. Brennan lo percibió y le miró de reojo. Booth no le vio mirar, sólo empezó a balancearse sobre sus propias piernas-. Ya está, aquí lo tienes -dijo tendiéndole de vuelta los papeles. El agente los cogió y se quedó parado ahí mirándola con duda-. ¿Algo más, agente Booth? -preguntó formalmente.

Booth frunció el ceño y luego sonrió dejándola desconcertada.

-¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo? -preguntó sonriendo. Sin embargo, Brennan estaba seria.

-Gracias, agente, pero no.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Huesos! ¿Por qué me tratas de agente? Yo sólo soy Booth, ¿o es que estás enferma de algo de la cabeza? -dijo aproximándose.

Brennan se levantó.

-Si no necesita nada más, por favor retírese de mi oficina -dijo seria delante de él.

Booth le miró de arriba abajo. Sí, sin duda había algo que no encajaba en el cuerpo de ella, "¿pero qué?". Pensó observándola.

-No me voy a ir, Huesos, nos vamos a desayunar juntos.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo.

Brennan intentó pasar por su lado, pero él le sujetó.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó serio. Brennan le encaró y puso la mano sobre la suya para quitarla de encima.

-No, no me vuelva a tocar, agente, manténgase al margen de mi vida -dijo ella enfrentándose a él, y luego, cuando Booth la soltó, ella salió de la oficina lo más rápido posible. Había decidido ser fría con él, quería enojarlo y que desistiera de ella como compañera, así volvería a estar como estaba antes, solo en el laboratorio. Booth se fue después. Brennan estaba en la plataforma y ya eran las dos de la tarde, Booth entró en el Jeffersonian decidido a llevarla con él. "O a comer o al médico", pensaba cuando entró. Se dirigió a ella rápidamente y le giró cogiéndola por el brazo.

-Nos vamos a comer -dijo llevándola. Brennan se escapó de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Booth?

Ella no le había visto venir y no había sido muy delicado cogiéndola con fuerza por el brazo. Booth le miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que vuelvo a ser Booth? -preguntó sonriendo. Estaban frente a la plataforma. Brennan le fulminó con la mirada.

-No, lo único que eres es un idiota -le gritó y se fue hacia su oficina. Booth la miró agitado, estaba a punto de detenerla y llevarla con él.

En ese momento, un chico de la cafetería pasó al lado de él. Ángela había dicho que éste hacía algunas semanas le traía comida a Brennan a cada tres horas. Booth se próximo y le mostró la placa.

-Agente especial Seeley Booth, deme esto -dijo serio mostrando la placa y señalando la pistola. El chico entregó el paquete que tenía en las manos y salió rápido de allí.

Booth miró la plataforma donde estaban todos los demás y luego fue hacia la oficina de Brennan. La antropóloga estaba sentada y perdida en sus papeles, Booth se aproximó y puso la comida encima de la mesa.

-¡Come! -ordenó autoritariamente. Brennan dirigió la mirada hacia él y luego hacia lo que él había dejado en su mesa.

-No tengo hambre.

La mujer volvió la mirada hacia el computador. Booth ya no podía más.

-Brennan, ¿estás enferma? -preguntó serio. Ella le miró.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-En eso te equivocas –le dijo serio. Brennan desvió la mirada-. ¡Come! -le ordenó nuevamente.

Brennan viró los ojos en desespero. "¿¡Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan insistente!?".

-Está bien -dijo torciendo la boca con disgusto-. Yo como… -cogió la bolsa en la mano y luego la tiró en la basura- cuando me dé la gana hacerlo -dijo girándose. Booth soltó humo cuando la vio. Se aproximó de pronto y tiró del hombro Brennan.

-Si no quieres comer, pues vas a un médico -dijo tirando del codo ella.

-Booth, suéltame.

Brennan forcejeó y como vio que no había forma de soltarse, intentó golpearlo. Booth sostuvo sus dos manos.

-Ahora sí que vas a ir al médico y vas por las malas.

Brennan no vio cómo lo hizo, pero con un gesto rápido Booth la levantó atándole por las piernas y tirándola por encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Booth, suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Booth!

Brennan gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos hacia la oficina de la antropóloga.

-No te voy a soltar, vas a ir así para que aprendas a no querer pegarme siempre que te da la gana.

-¡Booth, suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Brennan gritaba mientras que él avanzaba con ella saliendo de la oficina y yendo hacia la salida. Todos miraban perplejos la escena, Cam reaccionó y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Oh! Dios mío, Booth, ¡suéltala! -gritó intentado ayudar a Brennan.

-No la voy a soltar. La tengo así para que aprenda a no ser tan terca -dijo esquivándose de Cam.

Brennan parecía haber perdió el aire, tremía como sollozando y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Booth, suéltame –imploró sin voz.

-No te voy a soltar –sentenció Booth.

-¡Booth, suéltala! Ella no puede estar así, Booth, ¡suéltala! -dijo Cam jalando a Booth con fuerza.

En ese momento todos los miraban: Ángela sorprendida e inmóvil sosteniendo unos dibujos de la víctima que minutos antes estaba analizando con Cam; Hodgins, que tenía en una pinza a un insecto que acababa de coger en el cuerpo de la víctima y Clark, que tenía el cráneo de la víctima en la mano. Pero ninguno miraba nada más que no fuera el escándalo que se producía frente a la entrada.

-Yo no la voy soltar, Cam, Huesos ya está bien crecidita, puede ir así hasta el coche. ¿Cierto, Huesos? -Booth tiró a Brennan hacia arriba para "acomodarla mejor". Brennan retuvo el aire sintiendo como el hombro de él aplastaba su vientre.

Estaba en shock. Empezó a respirar agitada como si no hubiera aire.

-¿Ves, Cam, como se está de quietita?… Así me gusta, Huesos -dijo sonriendo y andando.

Cam miró a Brennan y vio miedo y desesperación en sus ojos, pero la lágrima que resbaló por el rostro de ella parecía venir del fondo de su alma. No. Si ella continuaba así por un segundo más, algo muy malo pasaría.

-¡Booth, suéltala!

-No la voy…

-¡BOOTH, SUÉLTAME QUE ESTOY…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! <strong>Se lo dirá? Qué creen ustedes? Oh Booth! Siempre estoy de tu lado pero esta vez te has pasado. Enserio! Mira que hacer eso... Madre mía, podría pasarle algo a los babys. Noooo T_T Y, enserio, ¿qué han hecho con el Booth inteligente? Por dios, es tan obvio que está embarazada y él ni idea Jumm -.-

Ok, debido a la cantidad de reviews pidiendo que actualize más seguido, haré lo posible, ya que estoy de vaga -acabdo de salir de vacaciones- por subir capis pronto.

GRacias eternamente por ser lectores y lectoras tan fieles. Y por agregarme a author alert y agregar las historias a alerts.

Thanksss

Bye Bye! Kisses :*

BerryF


	69. Tu compañera y no tu amante

**Aviso:** Este fic no lo he escrito yo, sino Dayane Silva. Me limito a corregirlo y personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 69**

**.**

**TU COMPAÑERA Y NO TU AMANTE**

* * *

><p><em>-¡BOOTH, SUÉLTAME QUE ESTOY….!<em>

…

-¡BOOTH SUÉLTAME, QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

El grito de Brennan salió con desesperación haciendo eco por todo el lugar. El corazón de Booth se detuvo y el de Brennan hizo lo mismo, pero de pronto bombeaban con tanta furia en sus pechos que se podría oír debido al silencio que reinó durante unos segundos en aquel sitio. Las imágenes que tenía Ángela se cayeron, junto a su mandíbula. El insecto que tenía Hodgins salió volando por su sorpresa ante el grito. El cráneo de la víctima el cual Clark acababa de reconstruir, cayó haciéndose pedacitos. Todos hicieron silencio, todas las mandíbulas cayeron al suelo. Cuando la voz de Brennan se apagó, Cam asimiló la información y ya que Booth no se movía, se apresuró a hacerlo bajarla de allí.

-¡Vamos, Booth! Ponla en el suelo -dijo ayudándolo.

Booth casi no respiraba, tenía los ojos blancos y atendió mecánicamente a lo que dijo Cam, se agachó poniéndose casi de rodillas y dejando a Brennan con cuidado en el suelo. Ella tan pronto puso los pies en el suelo, enlazó su cintura con ambos brazos, estaba casi sin aire y sentía su cuerpo tiritar.

Booth estaba de rodillas frente a ésta y como la puso en el suelo sus manos aún seguían en las piernas de ella. Las manos de él subieron hasta su cintura y una viajó por su vientre. Booth estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, de culpa, de sorpresa, de amor. Miró a Brennan como si no lo pudiera creer, los ojos de ella estaban asustados y temerosos, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y deslizó hasta caer sobre el rostro de Booth. Booth de pronto sonrió deslumbrado.

-Estás embarazada -dijo acariciando el vientre de la antropóloga sonriendo deslumbrado por la noticia mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Brennan tremió al sentirle acariciando su vientre y de pronto se levantó y le cogió del rostro- ¡Estás embarazada! -Booth no esperó nada, atrajo el rostro de ella y empezó a besarle apretando sus labios con los suyos. Brennan estaba en shock aun y no reaccionó, sólo le miraba asustada y tiritando por el miedo que había pasado-. Vamos a tener un bebé, mi amor…

Booth estaba emocionado y le besaba con dulzura. Pero cuando dijo "mi amor", el corazón de Brennan se disparó.

-¡No! -gritó empujándolo lejos- ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos!

Brennan abrazaba su vientre y retrocedió unos pasos. Booth le miro aluciando por sus palabras, no podía negarle sus hijos. Brennan respiraba con dificultad y sintió cómo todo se oscurecía delante de ella.

-¡Booth, sujétala!

Cam gritó cuando vio a Brennan desmayarse. Booth reaccionó rápidamente cargándola en sus brazos.

-¡Brennan! -gritó asustado mientras la ponía bien en sus brazos. Todo el laboratorio estaba en silencio. Cam se giró hacia Booth y luego a Hodgins.

-Booth, llévala a su oficina. ¡Hodgins, necesito mi maletín de primeros auxilios! -gritó mientras ayudaba a Booth a ir a la oficina. Hodgins reaccionó rápido y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Cam. Ángela se giró hacia Clark asombrada.

-Está embarazada –susurró.

Clark tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Está embarazada -replicó junto a Ángela, que se lanzó sobre él gritando y saltando.

-¡Está embarazada! –exclamó emocionadamente la artista.

-¡Está embarazada!

Clark empezó a saltar junto a ella gritando como dos locos encima de la plataforma.

Booth dejó a Brennan sobre el sofá y Cam se aproximó rápido a medirle al pulso.

-Brennan, mi amor. Brennan… -Booth estaba cogido de la otra mano mientras Cam le media las pulsaciones-. Cam, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no reacciona? -dijo llorando de desespero.

Cam le miró enojada.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Cam estaba echando humos. Los ojos de la patóloga brillaban de rabia contenida- ¿Cómo que qué le pasa? Con un embarazo de tres meses y la cargas como si fuera un especie de animal, Seeley.

Booth bajó la mirada dolido, avergonzado y descorazonado, mientras sostenía la mano de Brennan con fuerza como si la soltara fuera a perderla.

-Cam, aquí esta –Hodgins entró a la oficina dándole las cosas a Cam. Cuando lo hizo Booth se levantó y se sentó en la mesita de centro sin soltarla, sólo para darle espacio a Cam-. Voy a calmar a Ángela, que está estrangulando a Clark -dijo Hodgins que era sin duda el más tranquilo de allí.

Cam recibió las cosas y se giró hacia Brennan. Hodgins salió y Booth se quedó quieto y callado, mirando lo que hacía Cam.

-Vamos, Brennan -replicó Cam en voz baja. No pasó mucho y Brennan empezó a toser, soltó la mano de Booth y con reflejos maternos protegió su vientre con ambas manos. Inhaló fuertemente un par de veces como si no tuviera aire.

-Mis bebés… Cam, mis bebés -replicó intentado respirar.

-Están bien… Tranquila, están bien -la tranquilizó-. Bebe esto -le dio agua para calmarla.

Booth miraba a Brennan mientras que ella sólo contemplaba su vientre. Cuando Brennan había acabado de beber y estaba respirando más tranquila, Cam decidió que era su hora de irse.

-Tiene que descansar, es mejor que se quede acostada por un tiempo aquí -Brennan asintió y Cam se viró hacia Booth-. Si escucho una voz alterada de la doctora, te echo del Jeffersonian y no vuelves hasta que ella de a luz. ¿Me oyes, Seeley? Casi la has matado.

Cam estaba indignada con Booth. Éste bajo la mirada como un niño frente a su madre y asintió, fue ahí cuando Camille salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos. El silencio tomó lugar. Brennan giró el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá mientras sus manos protegían cuidadosamente su vientre. Booth estaba parado mirándola sin saber qué decirle, había tantas cosas que decirle a ella, como: "Perdóname" o "no quería hacerlo" o simplemente "te amo", pero nada era apropiado así que se resumió a quedarse parado. Sentado frente a esta, en el centro de mesa, él no hacía nada más que mirar su vientre.

"¿Cómo no lo he visto antes?", se preguntaba mirando al abultado vientre de ella. Brennan ya respiraba tranquila y su rabia contra él ya estaba controlada, no tenía rabia de que él la hubiese levantado, sino de hacer que ella estuviera forzada a enfrentarse a todo de una forma tan rápida. Booth no apartaba la mirada de ella y esto la impacientaba.

-¿Vas a pasar todo el día ahí quieto? -replicó mirándole de reojo. Booth no se movió ni hizo nada, hubo un nuevo silencio. Brennan ya no podía más con la mirada de él sobre ella, así que se dio la vuelta y lo encaró-. Vas a hablar de una vez o vas pasar todo el día ahí mirándome -inquirió molesta. Booth la miró y luego bajó la mirada.

-Casi he matado a mi hijo, Brennan -Booth escondió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar con desespero, las palabras de Cam le habían hecho caer en sí. Casi mataba a sus hijos y esto sería matar a Brennan también. Su llanto era el de un hombre que en este momento supo que no tenía nada, que toda su vida se había deshecho y que había hecho daño a la mujer que amaba.

-Soy un asesino -chilló llorando con desesperación.

Brennan llenó sus ojos de lágrimas al verlo llorar. "Malditas hormonas", gritó su cabeza ante la imagen, quería dejarlo llorar pues de alguna forma él casi la mataba. O peor, mataba a sus hijos, pero no podía. Extendió la mano y cogió la de él.

-No llores, Booth -Brennan ahogó la voz en el nudo de su garganta-. Yo debí habértelo dicho. No fue culpa tuya. Los bebés están bien… No llores -ahora era ella quien lloraba.

Booth le sostuvo la mano, de pronto cayó de rodillas y recostó su frente en el vientre de ella. El llanto fue mayor por su parte, Brennan le miraba apenada, de alguna forma su corazón se había vuelto mantequilla por culpa de éste. Le soltó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo tratando de consolarlo. La respiración de Booth era caliente sobre la fina tela de su blusa, que ahora estaba húmeda por sus lágrimas. El agente estuvo un largo tiempo así, recostado sobre el vientre de ella, hasta que controló las ganas de llorar y sólo se quedó quieto. Brennan le seguía acariciando el pelo e intentó relajarse ella también, hasta que él le dio un beso allí y recostó la mejilla mirándola con ternura y pena.

-Yo ya debía haberlo imaginado. Pensé que estabas enferma –susurró emocionadamente. Brennan le miró con una mueca de llanto.

-Eres un tonto, Booth -dijo como una niña enfadada. Booth sonrió.

-Creo que soy más que esto -él giro la mirada nuevamente hacia el vientre de ella-. Este pequeño…

-Estos -le corrigió Brennan. Booth levantó la mirada y la encaró confuso, con tanto raleo no había prestado atención en los plurales-. Son dos -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio con expectativas.

-¿Dos? Son dos -dijo girando nuevamente hacia el vientre de ella y besándolo con devoción.

Brennan sonrió al sentir los labios de él en su vientre y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. Booth le besaba y acariciaba susurrando cosas que ella no logró comprender, pero que le daban igual. Deslizó la mano a la de él y le apretó para llamar su atención.

-¿Quieres verlos? -inquirió indecisa. Booth levantó la mirada y asintió sin pronunciar palabras. Ella sonrió y se levantó. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a ir hasta su escritorio. Brennan cogió un CD dentro del cajón y lo puso en su ordenador-. Es la segunda ecografía. Lo hice el día en que volviste -dijo poniendo este a funcionar. Las imágenes en la pantalla eran difusas pero hicieron detener al corazón de Booth. Sus hijos en ese momento eran más que unas pequeñas manchitas en la pantalla, pero para él eran lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Brennan le miraba con expectativas, esperaba que dijera algo, pero él estaba mirando a la pantalla con los ojos vibrando de emoción. Ella sabía que algunas personas no entendían las ecografías así que pensó que Booth era uno de ellos-. Estos son los corazones, normalmente solo se ve uno pero los dos estaban bastante inquietos aquel día y sus ritmos eran apurados, así que fue fácil para el médico distinguir los… -dijo señalando la pantalla y luego sonrió al recordar cuando los vio por primera vez. Booth se mordió el labio y una lágrima humedeció su rostro-¿No… no te gustan? -preguntó con resquemor ante las lágrimas de él. Booth se tapó la boca y luego se pasó la mano por el pelo, la miró y suspiró.

-Nu… Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso -giró la vista a la pantalla y tocó donde latía uno de los dos pequeños corazones-. Son mis hijos, Brennan… Mis dos princesas -Booth no sabía si reír o si llorar, estaba conmocionado. Brennan le sonrió.

-No es verdad, Booth -él la miró ceñudo-. Mis niveles hormonales apuntan que son mellizos y más probables es que sean una niña y un niño -dijo orgullosa acariciándose el vientre. Booth puso cara de quien iba a llorar y estaba conteniéndose.

-Un… Un niño… Y… Y una… Una niña -balbuceó emocionado. Brennan asintió y le cogió rápido de la mano, estaba excitada y emocionada por contarle todo sobre sus bebés ya que estaba muy orgullosa de estos. Llevó la mano de Booth a un lado de su vientre.

-De este lado está el niño -dijo mirándolo sonriendo y luego cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Booth le acarició levemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó ya que recordó que Rebeca no supo el sexo de Parker hasta los 5 meses. Brennan abrió los ojos y le miró divertida.

-Cam dijo que se llama premonición de madre, pero… Yo lo siento más tranquilo, casi no se mueve -dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente para sentir a sus bebés. Booth le miraba impresionado.

-¿Moverse? -preguntó dudoso.

Brennan le miró con una mirada nunca antes vista por él, sus ojos brillaban con nostalgia y ternura a la vez.

-No son patadas. Sólo son pequeños movimientos que… Que hacen, sin embargo -llevó la mano de Booth hacia el otro lado- ella es más agitada. Me inquieta y al mismo tiempo me tranquiliza, es… -Brennan tenía los ojos vibrando y miraba hacia el vientre conmocionada por hablar de sus bebés, nunca lo había hecho y hacerlo con Booth era emocionarse más de lo normal. Booth se puso de pie admirándola y ésta le miró-. Es algo nuevo y… Y mágico -dijo sonriendo.

Booth sentía su corazón querer escaparse de su pecho, estaba emocionado y las palabras de Brennan lo hicieran tremer por dentro. Brennan estaba tan sensible al embarazo que no resistió querer refugiarla dentro de sus brazos. Subió la mano hasta su rostro y lo atrajo dándole un beso tierno y emocionado. Brennan sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir los labios de él, pero no era lo que ella quería-. No. No, Booth -dijo apartándolo de ella.

-Brennan -intentó argumentar pero no hubo con qué. Brennan le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-No -dijo ladeando la cabeza con impaciencia ya que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno-. No quiero seguirlo -bajó la mirada a su vientre y luego volvió a Booth, que le miraba extrañado-. Ellos son todo lo que tengo. Y lo nuestro no les hace bien -Brennan se mordió el labio y suspiró-. Podemos seguir siendo compañeros y no te apartaré de ellos, pero no… No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste -bajó la mirada y una lágrima cayó.

Booth llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y abrió la boca como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Me duele y esto no les hace bien. Ya no soy solo yo, Booth -le miró -ahora son ellos y quiero que todo salga bien. Pero si estoy contigo en lo nuestro me sentiré tentada a pensar que volverás a hacerlo y… No creo que lo soporte… **N**o creo que la próxima vez pueda suportar…

-Mi amor, por favor -imploró llorando. Brennan recostó su frente en la de él y sonrió alentada, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Le amaba demasiado y sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, ya que volver a envolverse en su relación podría desdeñar en un error que ninguno de los dos volvería a salir tan ileso.

-Te pido que no discutas. Tienes que entenderme, al menos esta vez. Eres mi mejor amigo, y sí confió en ti más que en mí misma. Por eso te pido que me ayudes en esto… Que me ayudes a ser tu compañera y no tu amante… Por el bien de nuestros bebés. ¿Lo harás? -preguntó en tono suave y de expectativa. Booth apretó los labios con ganas de negarse pero no podía negarse a aquel argumento. ¿Lo haría por sus hijos? ¿Sería el compañero de la Dra. Brennan sólo para que sus hijos estuviesen sanos y salvos de sus tonterías y locuras?

.

* * *

><p>Aajkhsjhs Por fin...! Por fin le ha dicho! Pero ahora viene la gran duda ¿Podrá Booth hacerlo?, ¿renunciar a Brennan como amante? ¿Sólo aceptaría que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos?<p>

¿Qué creen ustedes?

Estoy de vuelta, tras un largo periodo de ausencia, en el que mi word estaba hecho pedazos y me tenía de los nervios. Por suerte mi hermano lo arregló :D

Ah, please no odien a Booth. Él hace todo lo que puede por enmendar las cosas aunque haya sido un * #~$

Saluditos a Temperance34, Sukatao, ChrisBooth, ale2695, BonezitaEmily, Antobones16, Fabiana Vivas, AG, Emily byb, RGG, Jelis, Lurbones, pitaluadrake, Daniela, MEH (Prontito!), y a los anónimos.

**Sukatao: **Hiii! Seeh, booth ha sido un tarado con el tema del embarazo. Pero bueno, ya se enteró y eso es lo importante ;D Mis vacaciones son: acostarse tarde, levantarse tarde, comer y respirar :3 jajaja Me pòndré juiciosa a actualizar bien tempranito!

**Ale2695: **Jejeje Sí, se me sale lo dramática u.u Pues... Calculo que unos noventa y pico capítulos tiene el fic.

**AntoBones**: Hey...! Sí, El Booth lindo del que todas estábamos enganchadas se ha perdido, pero creo que en este capítulo revivió un poco. Estuvo lindooo *.*

**Daniela**: Eh, Dani! Yo también me llamo Daniela! Gracias por todo, me halagas :3 ¿Eres del valle? Yo también ¿En qué ciudad vives? Oye, ¿por qué no comentas desde tu cuenta? Así es más facil responder los reviews ;)

Esto ha sido todo por ahora, Nos leemos muyyyy prontito

Bye Bye! Kisses

BerryF


	70. Un tierno plan

**Aviso: **Este fic no lo he escrito yo, sino Dayane Silva. Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 70**

**.**

**EL TIERNO PLAN**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Brennan esperaba la respuesta de él, pero éste no decía nada, sólo la miraba de una forma que no era la más aceptable. Los ojos de ella parecían implorarle que dijera que sí, mientras que los de él pedían a dios que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo. ¿Cómo iba a ser solamente su compañero sabiendo que dentro de ella estaban sus hijos? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que sí, si su corazón gritaba que no? Brennan se alejó de él al ver que no había respuesta. Se mordió el labio y le rogó con la mirada que respondiera. Booth bajó la mirada sabiendo que no podía responder mirándola a los ojos. Se hizo silencio por algunos minutos y cuando él finalmente tomó coraje para contestar, la miró, pero fue interrumpido por una estérica voz.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño, estás embarazada! -Ángela entró en la oficina y se lanzó hacia Brennan. Brennan recibió el abrazo de su amiga con un poco de sorpresa- ¡Oh! ¡Cariño, no sabes lo contenta que estoy!

Ángela la abrazaba y le soltaba para luego volverla a abrazar.

-No más que yo, Angie -dijo mirando a Booth que se había hecho a un lado cuando Brennan fue interceptada por Ángela.

-Ya lo sé, pero… -miró al vientre de Brennan- ¡Oh! Cariño, mira que redondita estás -dijo acariciando el vientre de Brennan. Ésta sonrió.

-Mi sobrino será el más lindo del mundo -dijo contenta.

-Ángela, son… Son dos bebés –explicó.

Ángela abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ahhh! Dos… Voy a ser doble tía -Ángela la volvió abrazar. Brennan sólo sonreía, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Booth se había ido. Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio ya dando la vuelta a la esquina de la plataforma. Ángela estaba abrazándola con amor pero ver a Booth macharse le dolió en el pecho. La artista deslizó su mirada hacia la pantalla del computador y vio la imagen-. ¿Son los bebés? -preguntó soltándola.

Brennan se limpió la lágrima de dolor que resbaló por su mejilla por ver a Booth marcharse sin decir nada, y viró hacia su amiga sonriendo alentadamente.

-Sí, Angie -respondió simplemente. Ángela estaba emocionada y feliz por su amiga. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que se había ido Booth.

Brennan suspiró frustrada pero resolvió dejar lo de Booth y concentrarse en su amiga que hablaba sin parar. Booth ya no llamó ni volvió al Jeffersonian y esto la deprimía. Se fue a casa temprano para descansar ya que el día no había sido el más fácil por así decirlo. Acompañada por los dos pequeños dentro de sí, cenó y luego se fue a la cama, quería descansar y pedía con todas sus fuerza que aquella no fuera una noche donde Booth le atormentase los pensamientos y la hiciese desvelarse. Y así fue. Se durmió plácidamente.

* * *

><p>Booth había salido de la oficina de Brennan desecho. En su pecho, el amor que tenía por ella le dolía y lo hacía recordar el porqué del pedido de Brennan. Era su culpa, le había hecho daño cuando ella lo único que quería era cuidar a sus bebés, a los hijos de él. Vagó por las calles en el auto unas cuantas veces hasta que no pudo más, necesitaba que alguien le escuchase, que le dijera algo bueno o malo. Pensó en Cam, pero por la forma en que ella le había hablado, pensó que sería capaz de matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos antes incluso de poder hablar. Se fue al FBI buscando la única persona que había hecho un esfuerzo de volverlos a unir a Brennan y él. Entro en la oficina de Sweets sin al menos golpear la puerta.<p>

-Necesitamos hablar -dijo seriamente caminando para sentarse.

Sweets le miró sorprendido junto con el hombre con el cual tenía consulta en ese momento.

-Guau, agente Booth, ahora mismo…

-Brennan está embarazada -soltó acomodándose en uno de los sofás.

-Guau. ¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? -la cara de Sweets era de total alucinación.

-Sí, Sweets, embarazada. Lleva dos hijos míos dentro del vientre -dijo con desesperación.

El psicólogo estaba sin reacción y el hombre de al lado lo miró sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Felicidades, agente Booth.

-Gracias -dijo mirando al hombre, no era más que un agente novato. Miró al joven psicólogo que parecía está dormido.

-¡Sweets! -gritó cuando vio que él no reaccionaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Sí, sí agente embarazo… Digo, agente Booth. ¿De cuánto?

-Tres meses –respondió.

El gente en consulta sonrió.

-Mi mujer tuvo gemelos, a los tres meses estaba preciosa.

-Sí. Está preciosa -dijo Booth mirando al agente, orgulloso de Brennan. Sweets les miraba.

-¿Y qué ocurre, agente Booth? ¿No quiere la doctora a los bebés? –preguntó el psicólogo llamándole la atención.

-¡No, Sweets! Ella está emocionada, a quien no quiere es a mí -replicó frustrado. El agente dio un suspiro de pena.

-¿No le quieres?

-No… La he traicionado cuando sólo tenía semanas, Sweets. Y ahora no quiere volver a esta conmigo –dijo colocando la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡Carajo! Hombre, ¿cómo traiciona a una mujer embarazada?

-¡Agente, cállese! -Sweets le gritó-. Booth, ¿y qué pretendes que haga yo? Digo, no soy el más indicado para hablar sobre esto con la Dra. Brennan -replicó.

Booth suspiró y lo miró apenado.

-¿Y qué hago yo, Sweets? -preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

Él le miró con cara de "no tengo la mínima idea". El silencio se hizo en la habitación, el agente miró a los dos y vio que ambos no tenían la más remota idea de qué hacer con una mujer embarazada.

-¿Está sensible? –le preguntó el agente novato a Booth.

Él levanto las cejas interrogante.

-Es que mi mujer no es la más sensible del mundo… Ya sabes, también es agente de la ley y le gusta…

-¿Cuál es su punto? -replicó Sweets, que ya sabía por qué el agente había ido hacia allá.

-Bueno, digo que cuando estaba embarazada mi mujer, estaba sensible, ellas sienten cosas que no sentimos y a veces se ponen en la defensiva por el bien de sus bebés, pero yo le hacía pequeños regalos y le halagaba y mostraba que estaba ahí, para ella sin importar que me hiciera daño, era ella la que importaba, ella y mis hijos -dijo sonriendo. Booth le miraba dudando de sus palabras, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Sweets.

–Ohm no creo que la doctora…

–Eso es, Sweets… ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? –Booth parecía haber encontrado la respuesta para todo, se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta–. Gracias y adiós Sweets.

–Pero agente Booth…

Booth salió antes que el joven psicólogo hubiera terminado lo que decía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, conocía a Brennan mejor que a sí mismo. Se fue a casa contento y entusiasmado para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Como el agente principiante había dicho, lo que importaba eran ella y sus hijos, si Brennan quería ser sólo su compañera, lo sería, sería todo lo que ella desease, pero con algo más. "La voy a volver a conquistar", replicó sentándose en su sofá y sonriendo solo. "Huesos, prepárate que va a empezar la operación reconquistando a Temperance Brennan", dijo orgulloso, pues tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga para reconquistarla y si con eso no le ablandaba el corazón, tenía a tres pequeños Booth que lo ayudarían…

.

Brennan despertó temprano como todos los días, había ido más al baño aquella noche, pero aun así estaba relajada, evitaba pensar en Booth pues solo le venía a la mente que él se iría nuevamente por la forma en que se fue de la oficina. Desayunó un antojo que se le ocurrió al momento que comía sus cereales y luego se fue a la oficina. Cuando entró, Ángela le saludó desde lejos, sabía que no tardaría mucho para que viniera corriendo a hacerle preguntas así que se fue a la oficina. Cuando entró, lo primero que notó fue un pequeño paquete sobre su escritorio, de los típicos de papel en los que llevas comida al trabajo. Se aproximó lentamente mirándolo y luego a la puerta, se sentó y lo tomó en mano. Al frente de él, decía _Para los pequeños Booths._ Bajó la mirada con nerviosismo y suspiró antes de abrirlo. Cuando miró adentro, había tres cosas. Una bolsita de galletas decorada con una cinta rosa, una margarita y una carta. La abrió, reconociendo la letra de Booth.

_Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Jared, mi abuela me hacía llevarle rosas, decía que las mujeres embarazadas se merecen recibir al menos una rosa todos los días. Así que esta es una tradición de la familia Booth y la seguiré al pie de la letra... _

_Atentamente: Papá Booth._

_._

* * *

><p>Aww qué dicen? El Tierno Booth ha vuelto? El cerdo que hacía llorar a Bren ya se fue?<p>

"La operación reconquistando a Temperance Brennan" Seeh, es un nombre taan original. Pero no importa, pues Booth se ha lucido bastante bien con ese pequeño y hermoso detalle.

Saluditos a todas las lectoras y lectores que le dediquen parte de su tiempo a este fic internacional :3 Ah y muchas gracias por agregarme en autores favoritas y alerts, y a mis fics. Me halagan ;)

Eh, me asustaron ciertos reviews que decían que no les gustó el último capítulo... Hasta que leí la parte que decía que les encantó :3 jejeje que malas, eh!

Bye Bye! Besos a las palmiranas, venezolanas, boricuas, españolas, mexicanas que lean toda esta cháchara que escribo al final de los capítulos

Nos leemos prontito,

BeeryF


	71. La cita

AVISO: yo no he escrito este fic, su autora es Dayane Silva. Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen, sino a Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 71**

**.**

**LA CITA**

* * *

><p>Brennan no evitó sonreír cuando terminó de leer la carta. Miró la rosa y la cogió para olerla, tenía un aroma agradable. Booth sabía que le gustaba esa rosa. Su teléfono sonó y ella lo cogió de inmediato, sabía quién era.<p>

–Booth

–¿Has recibido lo que te he mandado? –preguntó con una voz seductora.

Brennan se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente, no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz con aquello.

–No entiendo lo que querías decir con que seguirás la tradición al pie de la letra.

–¿Cuánto falta para que nazcan nuestros hijos? –preguntó lentamente.

–De acuerdo con los médicos, si todo está bien dentro de cinco meses y tres semanas.

–Pues cómprate un jarrón muy grande y ponlo sobre el escritorio, pues todas las mañanas cuando llegues encontrarás una rosa igual y un dulce distinto –dijo roncamente mirándola desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Brennan no le había visto, hacía unos segundos que él estaba admirando las caras que ella ponía.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó sonriendo y luego mordiéndose el labios con fuerza.

–Huesos… Sabes que cuando te muerdes el labio… Te ves extremadamente preciosa –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Brennan le miro ladeando la cabeza como si fuera a reñirle, pero él tenía una sonrisa impresionante en los labios.

–¿Por qué me llamas y me estás mirando desde la puerta?

–¿Por qué me contestas si sabes que estoy en la puerta? –dijo divertido cruzando los brazos delante de ella. Brennan sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pues… Vine a invitar a mi compañera a ir conmigo a patear unos culos malos –dijo divertido. Brennan le miró seria, esperaba que después de todo esto él le dijera que venía a ver a sus hijos o que lo del día anterior era una estupidez y que no iba a ser sólo su compañero. Pero escucharlo decir esto la alegró, le alegró poder ir con él y estar con él.

–¿Aceptas lo de compañeros? –preguntó aun dudosa.

Booth sonrió y se aproximó al asiento de ella, puso sus manos a cada lado y le aprisionó poniendo su rostro muy cerca al de ella.

–Seré tu compañero, pero sobre todo… –puso una mano en el vientre de la antropóloga y ella suspiró– Soy el padre de tus hijos. Y si preguntas sobre lo nuestro, solo te puedo decir que no voy a desistir de nosotros nunca, pero como dijiste, ellos están antes que todo –Booth tenía una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo seductora. Llevó la mano del vientre a la mejilla y le acarició suavemente–. Así que vamos a resolver un crimen, mi compañera Huesos –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego alejándose.

Brennan se quedó completamente alucinada con su comportamiento y para empeorar las cosas, él le extendió la mano como invitándola a ir más allá de aquello con él. Las miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra y la sonrisa coqueta de él era demasiado animada para sólo ser una invitación formal. Pero si él pensaba que aquella nueva tensión la iba a asustar, estaba equivocado. Puso la mano sobre la de él y sonrió ampliamente.

.

Los días pasaban, cada uno con una sorpresa nueva para Brennan, desde las caricias más inesperadas de su compañero hasta las rosas en su puerta del departamento en pleno fin de semana. Booth hacía de todo para estar con ella, alegaba hasta que había soñado con que sus bebés le pedían que le fuesen a ver en los domingos por la mañana. Brennan sólo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que tenía en el vientre cuando él estaba cerca, parecía que los bebes le conocían más que ella misma, y lo hacían notar. Principalmente la niña, que le agradaba estar junto a él. Por las tardes de los sábados ya se había vuelto una rutina que Booth cumplía al pie de la letra, la sacaba de casa y andaban por el parque, y sin que Brennan se enterara o más bien fingía que no, él la abrazaba y le llevaba vanagloriándose de la mujer que tenía al lado y del vientre cada vez más prominente. Los besos en la mejilla eran una forma de saludo todas las veces que él la veía, podría verla veinte veces al día y todas le daba un beso en la mejilla y le acariciaba el vientre, pero también ya había algunas veces llegando a estar tan cerca a la boca, que ambos podían sentir una corriente eléctrica. Sin embargo, lo que los dos disfrutaban era cuando Brennan sentía a los bebes y corría a contarlo por más tonto que pareciera. Booth quedaba maravillado con sus descripciones sobre los movimientos en su vientre aunque por fuera no fuera capaz de ver nada, cosa que le angustiaba pero que le agradaba sólo por tener a Brennan sujetando su mano en el vientre de ella y preguntado si él lo sentía.

.

El vientre ya era de cinco meses y no hacía más que unos segundos que estaban sentados en la sala de espera para la consulta mensual, ya que por el riesgo que tuvo Brennan de perder a los bebés, tenía que ir allí todos los meses. Booth estaba impaciente, pues según Brennan le había dicho y esperado con aflicción desde la última consulta, era posible que viesen los sexos este día. Ambos sabían qué eran, pero el simple motivo de confirmarlo los tenía impacientes, o al menos al padre, que tenía la pierna inquieta sólo de tener que esperar.

–Booth, para –dijo Brennan poniendo la mano sobre una pierna de él y luego sobre la otra que empezó a moverse de pronto.

–Bren, ¿van a tardar mucho?

–Booth, sólo hace treinta segundos que estás sentado y ya me has preguntado más de tres veces –replicó enfadada y se giró hacia el frente. Booth le miró, la conocía bien y sabía que desde que estaba embarazada se enfadaba por nada. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. También se aproximó al oído de ella.

–Perdón –puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella y el rostro en el cuello de esta, que nunca se rehusaba a él cuando hacía esas cosas–. Deseo tanto verlos. Sentirlos patear mi mano cuando estoy así –Booth hablaba con dulzura pues sabía que la derretía toda vez que hacia esto–. ¿Me perdonas?

Brennan reprimió las ganas de suspirar, sólo dos meses así y ella tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el tiempo parara. "Pero no, Brennan no. Compañeros, sólo compañeros por los bebés. Sólo compañeros", se replicaba cuando él hacia esto. Una enfermera se paró delante de ellos.

–¿Temperance Brennan? –preguntó a Brennan que en estos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados al incógnito, por sentir mejor las caricias en su vientre y la respiración de Booth en su cuello. Booth dio un salto al oír la mujer.

–¡Soy yo!... Digo, ella –corrigió expectante. La mujer y Brennan rieron y él se encogió de hombros–. Digo, nosotros –la enfermera hizo señal para que la siguiesen, él ayudo a Brennan a levantarse para poder ir tras la mujer. Booth sabía que Brennan sentía dolores por el embarazo, pero ésta no le decía nunca que los sentía, sólo le contaba lo bueno de aquello, no compartía con él lo malo.

La médica de Brennan le mandó ir a la camilla y acostarse, Booth la acompañó y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

–Vamos a ver cómo estamos aquí dentro –la médica decía mientras le ponía el líquido helado en el vientre. Brennan al sentirlo agarró de la mano de Booth y éste le sonrió y le besó la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

–Tranquila –dijo con una sonrisa.

Brennan podría matarle. Minutos antes no podía estar quieto y ahora que ella estaba allí con un gel helado sobre su punto sensible él le decía que se tranquilizara. Sólo podía ser Booth. La médica los miró y luego a la pantalla buscando a los bebés.

–¿Quieres saber el sexo de…

–Sí.

Booth no espero a que preguntara, respondió rápidamente. La médica sonrió y volvió la mirada a la pantalla.

–¡Vaya!

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Algo está mal? –Ambos preguntaron. La mujer sonrió y giró un poco la pantalla.

–No, pero parece que encontramos a un exhibicionista –dijo sonriendo al mostrarle a los padres a uno de los bebés.

Brennan rió ampliamente.

–Es igualito a ti, Booth –Brennan reía casi a carcajadas–. Ya sabes, vanagloriándose de ser un marcho alfa –dijo riéndose más.

La médica enfocó mejor la imagen y Booth se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

–Huesos, no es gracioso –dijo serio. Brennan contuvo la risa y de pronto vio las lágrimas en los ojos de él.

–Booth, ¿estás bien?

–Voy a ser padre de un varón, Bren… Es precioso –dijo emocionado. Brennan le apretó la mano como apoyo y él le sonrió. La médica movió el aparato buscando al otro bebé bajo la mirada de expectativa de Booth.

–Vamos a ver nuestro otro integrante –dijo divertida pero ni Booth ni Brennan vieron la gracia–. Pues… Aquí tenemos –ambos padres se miraron sonriendo. Brennan contenta por haber acertado y Booth por confirmar que iba a tener a su princesita–. Es una niña preciosa –la médica recalcó.

Booth miró a la pantalla más emocionado de lo que estaba y luego miró a Brennan que sonría contenta por sus bebés.

–Creo que ya sabes que tendrás a tu prince…

Brennan no terminó de hablar y sintió los labios de Booth sobre los suyos. Era la primera vez desde hace dos meses que él se atrevía a hacer aquello, y lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces– s…i…ta –tartamudeó cuando éste se separó de su boca y dejó su frente junto a la de ella.

–Gracias, mi amor. Gracias –dijo emocionado.

Quería al niño tanto como a la niña, pero era un sueño más que realizado, confirmar que iba a ser padre de su princesita. Brennan sólo se limitó a sonreír. Él ya no dijo nada después de aquello, ella hablaba con la doctora y él sólo miraba como sumido en sus pensamientos. Los últimos dos meses había sentido a Brennan con él en varios momentos del día, pero al ver a sus bebés, al confirmar que estaban ahí y que eran un niño y una niña le hacía querer más de esto. Salieron del médico y fueron al Jeffersonian. Booth siguió derecho a la oficina mientras que ella contaba la novedad a todos. Cuando ella entró en la oficina, él estaba acostado en el sofá.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó de pie a su lado. Éste se incorporó y se levantó poniéndose delante de ella.

–Quiero más de esto –se aproximó y la atrajo abrazándola con ternura–. Quiero verlos cada mañana, quiero verlos por la noche… Quiero más de nosotros en todo esto…

–Booth…

Se alejó de él con la mirada de "No sigas por favor".

–Lo sé. Perdón… No te quiero asustar, sé que haces esto por miedo a que te hiera. Y, ¿sabes? Tienes razón –Booth tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Dame al menos una cita. Sólo una. Te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Brennan le miró sin saber qué responderle, tenía ganas de aceptar, pero también pensaba en las consecuencias de esto. Booth pensó que era mejor dejar que ella decidiera sola.

–Si crees que me lo merezco, te espero en el LIMA a las nueve –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba el vientre antes de salir.

Brennan estuvo inmóvil durante algunos instantes y luego se sentó acariciando su pancita. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si fuera con Booth a esta cita ¿le estaría diciendo que desea lo mismo que él? "Vamos, Brennan, has pasado dos meses con él y probablemente tienen citas todos los días ya que no sales a comer si él no está contigo", aclaró a sí misma. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a decirle a Cam que se iba, que no se sentía muy bien. Cam no dijo nada, sólo le dejó irse.

.

Booth arregló todo para "su cita". Tenía reservado todo y pretendía que aquella cita se prolongase por todo el fin de semana. Eran las nueve y estaba esperando frente al restaurante desde hacía más de media hora, pues Brennan siempre era puntual y no quería que ella llegase y él no estuviera allí. Dieron las nueve y dos minutos y él estaba impaciente. Decidió entrar y sentarse, cuando ella llegase un camarero la llevaría a la mesa. Nueve y media. Nada de ella. Suspiraba frustrado a cada segundo, miraba a los alrededores y nada le tranquilizaba. Estaba sentado en un restaurante que no era lo más lujoso del distrito pero que era un sitio agradable, donde servían la comida que a ella y a él le gustaba, comida Thai. Diez en punto. Nada. Bajó la mirada frustrado y dolido. "¿Lo había hecho tan mal estos últimos meses que no la había conquistado ni un poquito?", pensó con disgusto. Un camarero que estaba allí se aproximó, ya era la cuarta vez que se aproximaba a él.

–¿Quiere ordenar ya, señor? O ¿aún seguirá esperando? –preguntó.

Booth levantó la mirada y suspiró.

–Sí –miró a la puerta y con tristeza suspiró, sólo había una cosa que hacer. "¿Emborrachase hasta perder el conocimiento?" No, ya había hecho eso y se arrepintió cada segundo de ello. "Tomarse un trago para quitarse el nudo de la garganta y nada más". Era la opción más viable. Suspiró y miró el reloj. "Ya no vienes, Brennan", pensó y miró al camarero–. Tráigame una de Te…

.

* * *

><p>Ahahahah Brennan no fuee T_T Pobre Booth, pero ya aprendió su lección de no emborracharse por lo menos.<p>

Bueno, aquí les dejé el capi, para que no digan que luego no actualizo temprano ;) Estoy juiciosa eh!

Yo feliz de que en mi ciudad se estén llevando a cabo los World Games 2013! :D Lástima que no haya podido ir a ninguno... todavía. Yo voy porque voy!

Saluditos a todas las personas que le dediquen de su tiempo a este fic internacional, a todos los lugares a los que se encuentren!

Mil gracias por los cientos de reviews que han dejado, por las alertas y favoritos.

Besos,

BerryF


	72. Sin corage

AVISO: Este Fic no lo he escrito yo, sino Dayane Silva, y Bones y sus personajes son propiedad de Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 72**

**.**

**SIN CORAJE**

.

Booth miró por un último intento a la puerta y su corazón casi se salió de su boca al verla allí parada con la mirada temerosa hacia él, como si se decidiera quedarse o irse. Booth retuvo la respiración al verla, estaba simplemente hermosa, lucía un vestido rosa que le prendía bajo el pecho y dejaba que cayera de tal forma que el vientre se notaba mayor de lo que había visto esta mañana. Se levantó sin quitarle la mirada y las facciones de embobado. Brennan caminaba hacia él despacio. Cuando la tuvo delante de él, ella sonrió tímidamente.

–Perdón por el retraso –bajó la mirada por unos segundos y luego le miró mordiéndose el labio–. Mis vestidos ya no me quedan –se disculpó.

Booth sonrió y se le acercó.

–Estás hermosa –dijo dándole su beso en la mejilla. Brennan suspiró y él le acaricio el vientre como siempre lo hacía–. Y no te preocupes, no esperé demasiado –dijo sonriente corriéndole la silla para que ella se sentara. Brennan negó su mentira piadosa.

–Creo que una hora es demasiado, Booth –replicó. Booth se sentó delante de ella y le cogió la mano encima de la mesa.

–Sí… Pero yo esperaría toda la vida por ti, Brennan.

Booth sabía que esto había sonado muy cursi, pero los había llevado a una mirada más que intensa por parte de los dos.

– ¿Desea pedir ahora, señor? –preguntó el camarero despertándolos de sus miradas más que confidentes. Brennan le soltó la mano y el agente miró al camarero.

–Sí. Tráigame la carta –dijo simplemente.

Cuando el hombre se fue por unos segundos. Reinó el silencio pero luego empezaron a hablar sobre los bebés y acabaron en bromas sobre la forma en que el niño había aparecido en la pantalla del ultrasonido. La velada estaba más que agradable para los dos, no faltaba nada, tenían declaraciones escondidas en palabras sueltas al aire, roces de manos por encima de la mesa y principalmente miradas que confesaban más que cualquier palabra. Cuando iban a traer el postre, Brennan se rehusó y dijo que se le antojaba comer Choco-mil. A Booth casi le daba algo cuando se lo dijo, y ella solo se limitó a reírse de él. Salieron del restaurante hacia el auto de Booth, la única tienda donde vendían esto estaba lejos para ir caminando. Cuando compraron más de media docena de estos, salieron caminando por un pequeño parque que había allí. Booth la envolvía por los hombros mientras caminaban lentamente hasta sentarse en una banca, todo era tan sencillo y tierno entre los dos, que más parecían dos adolescentes enamorados pero que no se tocaban nada más que en pequeños roces que dejaban el gustito de "quiero más". Brennan estaba ansiosa por sentirle los labios, pero temía ser ella la que cruzase su propia regla, así que sólo podía esperar a que Booth lo hiciera. Booth, por su parte tenía miedo de volver a asustarla y aun más porque por más gracioso que fuera lo de que no tenía qué ponerse para ir a cenar con él, sabía que era mentira, que ella había tardado porque no sabía qué hacer y cómo hacer. Tenía miedo y él no iba a ir apurado y correr el riego de que ella se asustara. Así que todo el paseo lo hicieron con expectativas de que uno de los dos diese el primer paso, pero nadie lo hizo. Booth se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la puso sobre los hombros de esta para luego volver a rodearla por los hombros mientras emprendían marcha a la casa de Brennan. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento, Booth se detuvo y ella lo miró.

–¿No quieres pasar? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

–No, tienes que descansar. Es mejor que te deje descansar –dijo con un desanimo en la voz, pues sí quería entrar pero si lo hiciera aquella noche sabía que no se iba a controlar y no quería acabar con todo lo que había logrado en los últimos meses. Brennan sólo asintió y él se aproximó para darle su beso en la mejilla y acariciarle el vientre antes de irse–. Buenas noches –dijo alejándose.

Brennan suspiró y antes de que el agente se alejara demasiado ella le llamó mientras le cogía de la mano.

–Booth… –Booth se giró para mirarla y la antropóloga siguió–. Mañana empiezo con las clases de preparación para el parto. ¿Quieres venir? –Booth no se lo pensó dos veces, la atrajo a él y la abrazó con fuerza. Sólo pensar en ir con ella a estas clases le hacía feliz y le emocionaba. Brennan sonrió y le abrazó con cariño–. ¿Eso es un sí?

Booth asintió y se alejó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba emocionado por aquello y Brennan sonreía, era demasiado para él. Se le olvidó todo con sólo mirarla así de cerca y aún más cuando ella se aproximó más a su boca y cerró los ojos. Booth acarició sus labios con los de ella haciéndola tremer en sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se chocaron de forma temerosa, una extraña estática los unió más. El beso fue cariñoso y tímido, lo profundizaron con ternura y deseo pero cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separaron. Ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer, Booth la abrazó nuevamente como si quisiera que ella no procesara aquel beso, pero para Brennan era inevitable no asimilarlo para sí. Se separaron con cuidado y dudas y se miraron con ternura y miedo. Booth dio dos pasos atrás soltándola por completo.

–Es mejor que… Que me vaya –hablaba cobardemente por miedo a que Brennan le dijera algo, pero Brennan no dijo nada, sólo asintió–Bueno, buenas noches –volvió a aproximarse para volver a darle el beso en la mejilla y acariciarle al vientre–. Cuídalos –dijo separándose y mirando el vientre sin poder encararla. Con la mirada baja se fue, paró frente al ascensor esperando que ella cerrara la puerta y luego cuando la vio cerrarla, entró en este sonriendo ante su propia imagen en el espejo del ascensor, aun con los labios rojos por el beso. Brennan se recostó en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, el beso de la mañana había sido sólo un roce ante lo de ahora. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir su boca en la de él y al hacerlo sentía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo junto con la sensación cálida del cuerpo de él. Aquella noche se fue a dormir más contenta que ninguna otra desde que habían empezado con lo de "sólo compañeros".

Al otro día, él la llamó temprano para saber cuándo se iban a las clases, parecía estar con muchas expectativas ante estas. Brennan podría decir que unas clases nunca fueron tan divertidas y tan llenas de caricias cuanto aquellas. La profesora decía que la abrazase levemente y él la atochaba en contra suya, se reían más que todos allí y no soportaban estar sin reprenderse uno al otro por cada centímetro más lejos que quedasen sus cuerpos. Cuando se fueron a casa, Booth pensó que después de todo iba a tener un nuevo beso, pero ella se esquivó en el último momento. Parecía que ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, sabía que él le estaba seduciendo poco a poco y quería jugar con esto, saber hasta donde él iba a soportar la tensión que se formaba cuando ella se esquivaba de él.

La semana fue más larga de lo que él se imaginaba, su vientre ya pesaba demasiado para su constitución, pero lo soportaba con determinación. El nuevo fin de semana vino prometedor ya que ella tendría a Parker con ella desde el viernes. Cuando lo fue a recoger a la escuela, él estaba más que contento por ir con ella. Pasaron la noche entre risas por las caricaturas que Parker veía y Brennan no comprendía. Booth la llamó por la noche para preguntar cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo, pero ella casi no habló ya que estaba entretenida con el niño y sus locuras.

El sábado por la mañana mientras Parker aun dormía, ella se dispuso a hacerle el desayuno, estaba en ello cuando sonó el timbre. Booth estaba parado en la puerta con una caja de donas y una margarita. Ella le dejó pasar y el agente le entregó la rosa y su beso de buenos días en la mejilla. Parker vino corriendo desde adentro para abrazar a su padre, ya estaba bastante mayor pero Booth insistía en cargarlo en brazos. Caminaron hasta la cocina con Parker contándole lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, estaba muy contento por estar con Brennan. La antropóloga sólo se reía de las explicaciones del niño. Booth lo mandó a lavarse la cara para desayunar y el niño salió corriendo. Cuando Parker se fue, él se aproximó a ella.

–¿No te estará cansando Parker? Sabes que tienes que desca…

–Booth, estoy bien y me gusta estar con Parker así que no te preocupes –le reprendió enfadada mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa.

Con su respuesta, Booth sólo suspiró y se dispuso a ayudarla. Parker volvió y se sentaron a comer entre risas, Booth no paraba de mirarla y admirar la forma tan natural en que se estaba adaptando a ser madre. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Parker les pidió ir al zoológico ya que quería enseñarle a Brennan todo lo que le habían enseñado en la excursión que había tenido en el colegio esa misma semana. Brennan aceptó aunque a Booth no le pareciera muy buena idea. Ella le dijo que no tenía por qué venir, pero éste se rehusó a no acompañarlos.

Pasaran la tarde agradable tal y como una familia feliz. Llegaron a casa y ya era casi de noche. Parker estaba agotado y fue directamente a bañarse con la ayuda de Booth y luego a dormir. Brennan se dispuso a bañarse y luego se puso ropa delicada y se sentó en la cama. Habían acordado que Booth dormiría con Parker en la habitación de invitados ya que el niño había casi implorado a los dos que Booth se quedara. Ella estaba sentada en la cama masajeándose los pies que por el embarazo y lo tanto que habían andado, estaban más que doloridos. Booth iba pasando por la puerta que estaba entre abierta y la vio, sabía que le dolía pero ella se hacía la fuerte, se aproximó y tocó la puerta.

–Bren –dijo suavemente.

Brennan bajó los pies de inmediato pero él ya le había visto.

–¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó acomodándose en la cama. Booth entró en la habitación y se puso delante de ella.

–Yo no necesito nada. Pero tú sí, así que acuéstate para hacerte un masaje en los pies, ¿bueno?

–No es necesario, Booth. Estoy bien.

Brennan intentó argumentar pero éste le miraba serio.

–No lo estás. Estás embarazada y por más divertido que se sienta estar con mi hijo, sé que él es demasiado hiperactivo, y te cansas. Vamos, déjame hacerte un masaje. Prometo que no subiré de las rodillas para arriba –dijo con la mano en alto como un soldado.

Brennan sonrió y se acostó.

–Está bien, pero sólo hoy –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Booth asintió y se sentó en la cama. Empezó a masajearle los pies cansados de forma cariñosa. Brennan estaba tensa al principio, pero de pronto el toque era tan familiar que acabó dormida. Booth se le quedó mirando dormida unos minutos mientras aún la masajeaba. Estaba preciosa, la piel estaba tan sensible que era inevitable no querer tocarla, y su vientre estaba tan redondito que parecía una pequeña pelota dentro de su ropa. Cuando sabía que no iba a poder estar mucho más tiempo allí sin tener ganas de tocarla, decidió levantarse e irse a dormí. Se aproximó a ella para darle su beso de buenas noches y cuando se iba alejando, ella le llamó.

–Quédate Booth –la voz era adormilada, pero los ojos de ella estaban clavados en los de él–. Duerme conmigo.

–Bren, es…

–No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos algo. Sólo que te acuestes a mi lado y me abraces –dijo mirándole como una niña. Booth suspiró indefenso, sería un martirio acostarse con ella en la cama donde habían hecho el amor muchísimas veces, pero el argumento de ella le desarmó por completo–. Es un antojo… Quédate –dijo de forma convincente. Booth se rió por su pedido y no resistió más.

–Voy a llevarle la leche a Parker y ya vengo –dijo sonriendo y Brennan asintió.

Booth salió y después de un poco volvió, ella estaba despierta y éste se acostó a su lado sin tocarla.

Brennan le miró y se a cercó a él. Le cogió de la mano y se giró haciendo que el agente la abrazara por detrás y obligándolo a tener el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Booth se dio por vencido con aquello, le levantó la cabeza y puso su brazo para servirle de almohada, retiró el cabello de su nuca y puso el rostro en ella mientras deslizaba la mano por el vientre prendiéndola con fuerza a él. Ambos sentían la electricidad en sus pieles al rozarse con el más mínimo toque pero ninguno era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo o para profundizarlo. Estaban en la cama abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y deseando más pero sin coraje de obtenerlo por sí solos. Brennan se durmió, el embarazo y el cansancio le sedaron completamente, mientras que Booth tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño ya que el olor de la piel de la nuca de ella entrando por cada poro de su piel era embriagante y a la vez tentador, tenía ganas de besarle la nuca y, como muchas veces había hecho, llegar hasta sus labios, pero no podía, no tenía coraje para ello. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Pensó que sería más difícil, pero el olor de ella le tranquilizaba todo el cuerpo. Booth no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero de pronto sintió a Brennan alejarse de él, sintió su calor alejándose despacio hasta desaparecer. Desvaneciéndose con sus hijos, diciendo que él nunca los vería, que eran de ella, que él no tenía derecho sobre ellos, que él no era y nunca sería el padre de sus hijos.

.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, Booth está traumado con Brennan que ya está soñando cosas horribles, o ¿no estaba soñando? Humm Bueno, pero se ha hecho un progreso! Ya se besaron! :D<p>

Yo estoy felizz! Cumplí mi deseo de ir a por lo menos, uno de los juegos Mundiales. Y no me arrepiento, estuvo fantástico :) Cali se lució! Y ahora que se han acabado los juegos, sigue el festival de la Salsa yeahh ^^

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que recibe este fic internacional. Muchos saludos a La hermosa Cartagena, a la bella Palmira, a Argentina, Venezuela, España, Ecuador y todos los lugarcitos del mundo en el que lean este fic

Besos!

BerryF


	73. ¡Arriésgate!

Nota: Yo no soy autora de este fic, ya que fue escrito por Dayane Silva y yo sólo me limito a corregir cositas y a subirlo. Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hart Hanson y Fox.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 73**

**.**

**¡ARRIÉSGATE!**

* * *

><p>Booth se despertó sudando frío. Miró a todos lados y Brennan no estaba, su corazón se disparó. Estaba sentado en la cama de ella y ésta no estaba a su lado. Se levantó corriendo e intentando encender la luz, mientas no paraba de llamarla.<p>

-Brennan, Brennan. ¿Dónde estás? Brennan -estaba temblando de miedo y ya iba a salir de la habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de ella en su espalda.

-Booth, vas a despierta a Parker -dijo con una voz dormida mientras se frotaba los ojos. Booth se giró hacia donde venía la voz. Brennan estaba parada en la puerta del baño. Él no pensó nada, sólo corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Brennan sintió su corazón acelerado chocando contra el cuerpo de ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

Booth hablaba agitado. Brennan se alejó y lo miró confusa.

-Booth, estoy bien… -Brennan deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de él la y puso sobre su corazón, el cual estaba alterado y palpitaba con fuerza-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Sólo… Sólo un mal sueño. ¿Por qué saliste de la cama? -preguntó alejándose de ella y frotándose el rostro por la frustración del momento.

-He ido al baño. El vientre me pesa y me hace tener ganas de ir al baño -Brennan se acercó a él, que estaba ahora sentado en el borde de la cama-. ¿Qué has soñado que puso así? -preguntó sentándose al lado de él. Booth suspiró y la miró, los ojos de ella estaban asustados por verlo de tal forma, así que no quería asustarla más.

-Nada. No te preocupes. Acostémonos -dijo huyendo de la mirada de ella. Brennan sólo asintió y se acostó después de él que la envolvió como estaba antes pero ahora con un lazo mucho mas fuerte pero no del todo cariñoso. Ya él estaba tremiendo aun y la enlazaba con fuerza y miedo, y ella lo sintió. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, el corazón de él chocaba con fuerza en la espalda de ella y esto la inquietaba.

-¿No confías más en mí? -la voz de ella salió baja y casi llorosa. Booth levantó la cabeza e intentó mirarla por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Que si no confías en mí -dijo girándose y mirándolo de frente.

-Claro que confío en ti, Bren. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Porque no me cuentas lo que soñaste.

Booth apretó los labios y miró al techo y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Brennan tenía la cabeza sobre el otro brazo y se quedó esperando respuesta, pero no hubo nada.

-No debí pedir que te quedaras. Fue una idea estúpida -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que lo único que quería aquella noche era sentir el calor de él pero había logrado que éste se callara y la ignorara. Ella intentó girarse para apartarse de él, pero la detuvo rodeándola y poniendo su frente en la de ella.

-Pensé que te iba -los ojos de él se veían empapados de lágrimas y ella no supo qué decir. Booth suspiró y decidió explicarle desde el principio-. Cuando… Cuando Rebeca estaba embarazada, yo nunca pude estar con ella así -Booth se alejó un poco para poder verla mejor y miró hacia todo su cuerpo antes de trabar su mirada en la de ella y acariciar lentamente su vientre. Ésta sólo le miraba en silencio-. ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes cómo duele saber que mi hijo estaba dentro de ella y yo no podía ni tocarla? Creo que sólo he toqué el vientre de Rebeca una vez. Una vez, Bren. Y sólo porque estábamos discutiendo sobre un estúpido novio que tenía y Parker le pegó una patada fuerte -sonrió al recordar-. Mi hijo estaba allí, reclamando atención, fue la única vez que le toqué -la voz de Booth decayó y ella pudo sentir como ésto le afectaba. Él respiró cerrando los ojos y luego volvió a mirarla-. Cuando él nació… No… No lo supe hasta que… Que un amigo del novio de ella me felicitó. Más de un día, Bren. Mi hijo ya llevaba más de un día de nacido y yo no lo sabía -las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de él y levantó la mano bruscamente para secárselas, pero Brennan la detuvo y se puso ella a secarlas, acariciando lentamente el rostro de él. Booth suspiró al sentir su mano tan delicada en su piel y le miro alentado-. Cuando saliste de la cama… Soñé que te ibas y no me querías dejar ver a mis hijos. Cuando desperté y no estabas…

Booth no pudo seguir hablando, las imágenes del sueño giraban en su mente y le horrorizaban. Brennan sintió una pulsación dentro de sí al verlo de aquella forma.

-Pero estoy aquí. No me he ido -dijo atrayendo el rostro de él cerca al suyo. Brennan sabía que aquel acto podría llevarles a algo más intimo pero no podía ignorar que aquel miedo que él tenía era de alguna forma culpa suya, le apartaba de ella y esto hacía que estuviera lejos de sus hijos, le estaba haciendo daño con algo que creía mejor para los dos, ¿o sólo mejor para ella?

-Pero no quiero que pase lo mismo con estos dos, Bren. Deseo hacer todo lo que nunca he podido hacer con Parker. Esto me está matando, estar lejos de ti, de mis hijos -Booth empezó a acariciarle el vientre pero también a acariciarle a ella, a Brennan-. ¿Sabes cuánto deseé estar así? Contigo. No quiero perderte, Brennan. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por nosotros…

Booth levantó la camisa que ella llevaba y acarició toda la piel desnuda del vientre haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Estaban a escasos centímetros, tan pocos que podían ver doble y sentir la respiración del otro. El cuerpo de ella se echó hacia él sin su permiso, y su boca pudo sentir al adelanto del eminente beso, pero de alguna forma ella giró el rostro y hundió la cabeza entre el rostro de él y la almohada.

-Yo no… -el corazón de ella quería aquello, quería contacto pero no estaba del todo segura de cuánto contacto y de si debería darse a la oportunidad de tenerlo. Pensó en decírselo, pero optó por salir de allí sin decir nada sobre sus miedos-. Yo no haré eso, Booth -su voz parecía sonar ahogada pues sabía que aquella frase podría tener un doble sentido-. Digo que no te alejaré de tus hijos. Quiero que sepas de todo, tal y como lo estoy haciendo todos los días -se alejó y le encaró. El brillo de la mirada de él se veía ofuscado de frustración pero aún así ella lo encaró-. Quiero que me digas "¡vamos, nena!" cuando esté en parto -la mirada de ella era sincera y sus palabras le hicieron gracia a Booth, que aunque frustrado como estaba, dio una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos, nena?

-Lo dijo Ángela. Quiere decir que me apoyes o algo así -dijo divertida como si quisiera deshacer lo que a pocos segundos había pasado. Booth sonrió y le llevó la mano al rostro para acariciarle e intentar volver a donde estaban antes de que ella desviara el rostro. Brennan suspiró al sentir sus caricias, pero no en tanto quería salir de allí, sabia en qué acabaría si aquello siguiera adelante. Ella se dispuso a levantarse de pronto.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Booth cogiéndole la mano.

-Al baño. Vengo ahora -dijo escapándose. Booth se quedó mirándola unos segundos sabiendo que ella estaba huyendo, así que se levantó y fue al baño donde estaba ella. Brennan le miró extrañada cuando él se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Oh! Perdón -dijo cerrándose los ojos con la mano. Brennan evitó las ganas de reírse.

-Booth, vete a la cama.

-No. Te esperaré… ¡Ah! Y no discutas que no pienso irme sin ti -afirmó aun con los ojos cerrados.

Brennan se quedo mirándole allí en la puerta y de alguna forma le gustaba aquello. Cuando salieron del baño, Booth le acompañó hasta la cama y se volvieron a acostar pero esta vez Brennan se puso de espaldas a él, impidiendo cualquier intento de besos. Booth no estuvo muy favorable con aquello pero no pudo hacer nada, sólo abrazarla y demostrar que la quería por encima de todo. Se mantuvieron así casi toda la noche y cuando ella se levantaba para ir al baño, él también despertaba y le seguía aún bajo el desacuerdo de ella.

La mañana siguiente, ella estuvo desviándose de él de una forma muy poco sutil y este alejamiento prevaleció por toda la semana. Brennan de pronto se vio mas confundida que antes sobre qué debía hacer con lo que sentía por Booth y con el sentimiento de estar privando a sus bebés y a él de estar juntos. Booth se paseaba más por el laboratorio que antes, pero gracias al alejamiento de ella su frecuencia allí era menor que la semana anterior, sólo venía a recogerla para almorzar y luego la traía. Y como no tenían casos, esto se ponía peor. Brennan pensaba día y noche sobre qué hacer y si no sería una locura arriesgarse a que él le hiriera nuevamente el corazón, pero también pensaba en si esta vez ambos lo hiciesen bien y pudiesen vivir lo que sentían cada vez que se miraban.

El medio de la semana vino con las precipitaciones de finales de noviembre, las calles ya se llenaban de cosas para la navidad y se esperaba que nevara en pocos días. Ángela notó cómo la pareja estaba más distante que antes y cómo su amiga estaba triste y confundida en sí misma, había hablado con Booth y éste no le dio mucha información y cuando fue hablar con ella, la antropóloga sólo le dijo que "todo había cambiado y que no sabía cómo adaptarse a ello", así que su amiga decidió darles a ellos una forma de ver aquello desde la perspectiva de ella y Hodgins, o sea desde el lado de las caricias y los deseos mas corporales. Planeó una cita doble con Brennan y ésta acepto ya que Ángela alegó que ella y Hodgins querían contarles algo a ella y a Booth, pero que quería que fuera en una cena. Habló con Booth y éste dijo que haría lo que ella dijera. Ángela los iba a tentar mostrando lo que se estaban perdiendo estando separados. Era un viernes en la noche. Hacía mucho frío, y las dos parejas acababan de llegar a uno de los restaurantes más reservados de DC. El tono misterioso del local y una atmósfera de romance daban la sensación de sensualidad a los que estaban allí. Ángela había reservado una mesa para ellos y sentó a Brennan y a Booth lado a lado, sentándose ella y Hodgins frente a ellos. Pidieron con normalidad y risas entre ellos, la conversación estaba agradable y cuando trajeron la comida, el plan de Ángela entró en marcha. Hodgins empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído que casi siempre no eran nada, pero que ella para provocarlo le respondía con suspiros y besos cada vez más apasionados. Booth y Brennan podrían decir que estaban intimidados por ellos, se sentía muy incómodos, ambos deseaban aquello, aquellos toques íntimos y aquellas miradas calientes que se daban Hodgins y Ángela. Aquello era demasiado para Brennan, ya le bastaba estar confundida ¡y ahora aquello! Era exorbitante. Booth estaba sudando frío con la pareja y sus sandeces. Brennan encaraba el plato de comida y ela gente intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no lo lograba. La cena estuvo más que incómoda para los dos. La tensión que estaba entre ellos era palpable en todos los sentidos. Se miraban con deseo y con miedo. Ángela sabía que lo estaba logrando, sólo faltaba un empujoncito, así que le pidió a Brennan que le acompañara al baño. Ambas salieron hacia los servicios dejando a los hombres solos. La artista entró en unos de los cubículos y Brennan se puso a esperarla. Como Brennan estaba en silencio, Ángela decidió que ya era hora.

-Cariño, ¿de verdad ya no deseas a Booth? -espetó. Brennan suspiró inquieta.

-Ángela, sabes que no podemos.

-¡Oh, vamos, cariño! ¿Qué es lo que no pueden? ¿Acsotarse? ¿Es que no vez que ya no tienen nada que perder? Ahora es sólo disfrutar, Brennan.

-¿Disfrutar de qué, Ángela?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Pues de hacerse a la idea que van a ser padres. Ya sabes, cariño… Besos, caricias, afecto… amor.

Ángela salió del cubículo y fue hacia Brennan que le miraba seria.

-¿Amor? Ángela no... No es tan simple. Las cosas han cambiado, ya te lo dije.

-Pues haz que cambien nuevamente. Arriésgate a sentir lo que tu cuerpo pide a gritos, Brennan.

-Mi cuerpo no grita nada, Ángela.

-Ajá… Bueno, si tú no deseas a Booth, ¿por qué diablos llevas dos hijos suyos dentro de ti? Y sé que no fue accidental, Brennan. Dime, ¿por qué deseaste tenerlos? -Brennan miró al suelo. Cuando quedó embarazada deseaba complacer a Booth con su deseo de volver a ser padre y ahora lo apartaba de este deseo. Ángela miró seria a su amiga y suspiró-. Cariño… Lánzate por los cambios -Brennan le miró como si no supiera qué decía y Ángela le sonrió-. Sabes qué quieres. Arriésgate por ello, dale a Booth lo que un día le quisiste dar y espera que él te de lo que él desea darte -dijo picándole un ojo y saliendo del baño. Brennan suspiró y luego le siguió hacia la mesa.

Hodgins y Booth ya habían pagado y esperaban por ellas para marcharse. Se abrigaron ya que parecía que iba a caer una gran tormenta aquella noche. Brennan, que estaba sensible a todo con el embarazo, se cubrió bastante, poniéndose hasta una bufanda que le cubría mitad del rostro. Salieron del restaurante y Ángela y Hodgins no paraban, caminaban entre besos, caricias y risas. Brennan venía de brazos enlazados con Booth por costumbre a hacerlo, las palabras de el agente y Ángela sobre intentar y arriesgarse le hicieron comprender algo cuando Booth tiró de ella hacia una vitrina.

-Mira, Bren -Booth había visto unos pares de zapatitos y se aproximó para mostrarle-. ¿Crees que tendrán los pies así de pequeños, Bren? -dijo emocionado.

Brennan suspiró y no respondió, sólo se viró para encararle.

-No podemos seguir así -dijo sacándose los guantes que llevaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Huesos…

Booth intentó decirle algo, pero ella lo detuvo. Después bajó la bufanda de su rostro.

-No quiero seguir así. Quiero más -Brennan le puso las manos en la cintura y se aproximó más a él-. Quiero darte lo que tengo y sé que de alguna forma tu me darás lo mismo. No puedo más seguir así, fingiendo que estoy compartimentando esto cuando en verdad no quiero hacerlo… No puedo hacerlo -Brennan se aproximó peligrosamente a él y subió las manos por el pecho de éste. Booth le miraba sin saber si sus palabras acompañaban sus actos o si eran algo malo-. Quiero más de nosotros.

-Brennan, no te…

-¡Oh, Booth! Cállate y bésame de una vez…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh Finally! <strong>Si se besarán o alguien o algo los interrumpirán? Por fin darán el siguiente paso? Qué dicen ustedes?

Gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer este fic internacional. Saludos a las lectoras que desde la primer publicación están allí, y a las que se unen ahora. Muchos saludos hasta España, Ecuador, Venezuela, México, Argentina, a las colombianas y todos los lugares desde donde lean esta historia!

Besos!

BerryF


	74. Te siento

**Nota:** _Bones ni sus personajes son míos. Y este fic no le he escrito yo, su autora es Dayane Silva, y yo me limito a subirlo ;)_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 74**

* * *

><p><strong>TE SIENTO<strong>

_._

_-¡Oh, Booth! Cállate y bésame de una vez… _

_._

Las palabras de ella vinieron seguidas de sus actos, sujetando las solapas de su camisa y atrayéndole contra sus labios. Por unos segundos sus labios sólo se presionaban. Booth tenía los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos mientras ella presionaba con fuerza su boca contra la de él. Brennan se separó al sentir que él no reaccionaba, y cuando Booth se dio cuenta, reaccionó rápidamente atrayéndola de vuelta y besándola ahora con dulzura y deseo. Los labios y el rostro de Brennan estaban fríos, pero la boca de Booth estaba caliente y anhelante. Ella lo envolvió por el cuello mientras que los brazos de él la prendieron a su cuerpo. Eran sólo ellos, parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido. El beso ganaba cada vez más pasión, sus cuerpos antojaban cada vez más contacto. De pronto ambos sintieron cómo el calor del beso se contrastaba con las diminutas sensaciones de frío en sus rostros. Booth abrió los ojos y observó la procedencia de esa sensación sin mucha importancia, luego volvió a besarla. Empezó a escuchar murmullos de las personas alrededor y ambos se detuvieron para mirar, sin separar sus labios. Empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Booth la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-Es un milagro -dijo abriendo los brazos y mirando hacia arriba-. ¡Es un milagro! -gritó dando vueltas. Brennan se reía de él y Ángela y Hodgins, que se habían adelantado, volvían a donde estaban-. Es un milagro, mi amor -dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del rostro para besarla apasionadamente.

-Los milagros n… -el beso fue más exigente por parte de Booth e impidió que ella terminara la frase. Él la volvió a atar por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra bajó hasta su vientre. Cuando éste paró de besarla, dejó su frente recostada en la de ella- … existen -terminó la frase ahora con el sentido que Booth quería.

-Existen… Los tienes aquí, mi amor -dijo mirando el vientre de ella y acariciándolo. Brennan le miraba con un brillo de emoción en los ojos y cuando éste volvió a mirarla, ella volvió a atraparle los labios exigiendo más de él-. Te amo. Te amo, Brennan -replicó entre besos.

Ángela y Hodgins miraban a los dos desde un lado y sonreían ante el resultado de su plan.

-Creo que lo has conseguido de nuevo, mi amor.

-No. Lo hemos conseguido. Pero, ¿sabes? Acepto una gratificación por ello -dijo pícara.

Hodgins tragó saliva ante ella y ésta se le saltó encima besándole con pasión.

Bajo los primeros copos de nieve, las dos parejas demostraban su amor, pero no sólo ellas, muchas de las parejas que estaban allí y los vieron no evitaron hacer lo mismo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron y despegaron a Ángela de Hodgins, volvieron a caminar, ahora abrazados y regalándose caricias a cada segundo. Se despidieron de Ángela y Hodgins y se dirigieron a casa de Brennan. Los besos eran más que deseados cada vez que Booth paraba por un semáforo. Cuando llegaron frente al departamento, se quedaron enrollados en cómo abrir la puerta si no se daban ni tiempo a respirar. Cuando finalmente la puerta fue vencida, entraron. Booth la tenía atada por la cintura y le guiaba despacio hacia dentro. Brennan parecía tener prisa por aquello, literalmente arrancó la chaqueta de Booth y la tiró al suelo, le mordía y le besaba con fuerza, hasta que éste la paró.

-Bren… Woo. ¿No crees que estamos yendo muy rápido? -preguntó sujetándole el rostro. Brennan respiraba con fuerza y le encaró.

-Llevo más de dos meses soportando que me seduzcas y no vayas más allá -dijo atrayéndolo para besarlo-. Además de que llevo cuatro tres meses y medio queriendo hacer el amor contigo -dijo mordiéndole los labios y provocándolo.

Booth la besó intentando ir mas despacio, pero no llegaba a ello, Brennan tiraba de él hacia la habitación pero casi no habían llegado.

-Espera -dijo separándose y mirándola seriamente. Brennan se mordió el labio para no reclamarle-. Estás embarazada. ¿Y si te hago daño? -Brennan frunció el ceño extrañada-. Ya sabes, Bren, para hacerlo yo tengo que… Ya sabes que… -Booth hacía gestos hacia abajo y Brennan no pudo evitarlo, empezó a reírse recostando la cabeza en el hombro de él-. No es gracioso, Bren -dijo con cara de niño. Brennan tomó una profunda respiración y le miró intentando no reírse.

-Está bien. Te voy a contar un secreto -cambió la risa por picardía-. Eres muy, muy favorecido, Booth -dijo atrapándole los labios con cortos besos-. Pero… No lo suficiente como para… llegar a mi útero –le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró-. Pero si quieres, hazme el amor a tu forma -la voz de ella salió ronca y seductora.

Booth le miró a los ojos y volvió a ver el brillo que veía cuando ella estaba embriagada de amor, la besó con delicadeza y ella se dejó llevar por él. Se besaron con suavidad hasta que él se separó y en un movimiento rápido le cogió en brazos. Brennan suspiró y cerró los ojos para sentir más profundo el sentimiento y el relajamiento de su cuerpo al movimiento de él. Booth le besó y ésta le enlazó por el cuello mientras él los guiaba a la habitación. Booth la acostó sobre la cama y se acostó al lado, las respiraciones estaban en sincronía, sus corazones latían a mil y sus miradas eran de fuego. El agente se aproximó a la boca de ella con cuidado y le besó como si quisiera parar el tiempo, sus manos recorrieron la fina tela de la blusa de ella y se adentraron en ella quemando cada centímetro de piel con su tacto. La antropóloga retuvo la respiración al sentirle marcando caminos desordenados en su vientre, suspiro en la boca de él sintiendo cómo su cuerpo deseaba más del de él. Booth le quitó la ropa con prudencia, y nunca paraba de besarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, sólo quería hacerla sentir. Brennan estaba sobre la cama y él se libraba de su última pieza de ropa, mientras sucumbía a sus labios en un mar de pasión. Booth se subió con aliento sobre ella, el vientre de cinco meses aun le permitía tal cosa pero sabía que no podría dejar su peso sobre ella. Brennan envolvió sus piernas alrededor del agente y lo besó dándole consentimiento a él.

-Te amo -susurró Booth antes de entrar despacio.

Brennan le mordió el labio inferior ahogando sus gemidos y le besó incentivándolo a seguir. Los cuerpos estaban unidos en el enamoramiento, las respiraciones demostraban que sus corazones latían por el otro sin tapujos por hacerlo, los labios comentaban las juras de amor eterno que se daban sin pronunciar palabras, los ojos quemaban en lujuria de amor todas las veces en que se cruzaban. Ambos ya habían pasado por aquello, pero parecía que nunca había ocurrido, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada los llevaba a romper las leyes, no sólo físicas, sino mucho más que eso. Explotaron en incógnito y se perdieron en un profundo desvelo por recuperar la conciencia. Booth giró hacia un lado atrayéndola a él, y por más cansado que estuviera no le dejó de besar. Casi no respiraban, pero él no quería parar hasta que ella lo hizo. Brennan le cogió del rostro y le apartó de su boca, intentando respirar, abrió los ojos con cansancio y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos marrones mirándole con ternura, le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Booth le dio un corto beso y la abrazó, haciendo que ella colocara la cabeza en su cuello, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tranquilizaba a los pocos segundos mientras éste no paraba de acariciarle la espalda y el vientre, que parecía más suave que antes.

-Te echaba de menos -dijo suspirando-. Echaba de menos hacer el amor contigo.

-Yo también, mi Huesos…, mi amor -susurró él.

Brennan se abrazó a él buscando protección y éste le proporcionó toda la que tenía para ella. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y cómodos con el del otro, fue sólo cuestión de minutos que se entregaran a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Booth fue el primero que despertó, ya que el olor de ella aguzó en sus sentidos cuando la antropóloga se movió para esconderse de la claridad. Booth suspiró feliz al despertarse así, con ella. La miró para saber si estaba despierta, pero ella dormía tranquila, estaba preciosa dormida. Él estuvo un tiempo más en la cama hasta que miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las diez, era temprano para un sábado pero no para su estómago, que por culpa de Hodgins y Ángela había ingerido muy mal la cena. Se despegó de Brennan con cautela para no despertarla y se fue a la cocina. Prepararía un desayuno de los que hacía antes, pero aún más rico, pero primero fue hasta la puerta, el entregador ya debería haber puesto la rosa de Brennan y los dulces allí. Los recogió y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Tenía de todo: zumo, cereales, yogures de fruta por si acaso se les antojaba, frutas cordadas, tocino para él, pan, mermelada. Lo que les gustaba. Puso todo en una bandeja y se fue a la habitación. Brennan ahora abrazaba a la almohada aunque no estuviese tan caliente como él. Se aproximó y puso el desayuno al lado, cogió la margarita y la deslizó por el rostro de ella. Brennan se movió y abriendo sólo un ojo le miró.<p>

-Margarita y desayuno -dijo evidentemente adormilada. Booth sonrió y se aproximó a besarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos que estaban bien cerrados.

-Como si estuviera liberando una gran carga de hormonas -dijo riéndose y luego lo miró a él que se reía suavemente-. ¿Y tú?

-Enamorado. Me siento totalmente enamorado -dijo atrapándole los labios. Brennan sonrió y le besó con dulzura, el beso ganó fuerza pero él la detuvo-. ¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

-Sólo si me dices que has hecho tocino, es que tengo ganas -dijo acomodándose en la almohada.

-Sí, pero sólo te voy a dar si me besas ahora -dijo él yéndose de la cama, quería que ella despertase y qué mejor modo que alejándose de ella. Brennan se sentó en la cama y le miró sonriendo tentadoramente.

-Está bien, ya estoy sentada, ¿ahora me darás el tocino?

-Pero no me has besado -dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a la boca de ella. Brennan lo acercó y lo besó.

-Ya. ¿Me vas a dar el tocino?

-Sí, te complaceré cualquier antojo que tengas -dijo poniendo la bandeja en la cama y cogiendo un trozo de tocino para darle en la boca.

-Mmm… Veremos si podrás -dijo pícara.

Booth abrió los ojos perceptiblemente.

-Hablaba de comida, Bren...

-Yo también. ¿Qué pensaste? -dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Booth sonrió y la acercó a él.

-Nada -dijo besándola con dulzura.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana estuvo lleno de amor, pasaron todo el tiempo juntos disfrutando de todo lo que se les antojaba. Brennan estaba reluciente el lunes por la mañana. Ángela, como mejor amiga, sabia el porqué de tanta felicidad. Booth no era distinto, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no dejaba a Brennan ningún segundo sin decirle que la quería. Todos los días juntos en el trabajo y por la noche, pero no era suficiente para poner al día todo el amor del que se habían privado por tanto tiempo. El brillo de los ojos de Brennan daba envidia a todos y su vientre era lo más codiciado del laboratorio según Ángela, que ya había peleado con Cam por saber quién sería la madrina de quién hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo: Ángela seria la madrina del que naciera con los ojos de Brennan.<p>

El viernes por la mañana, Brennan salió antes que Booth de casa alegando que tenía algo de urgencia que hacer en el laboratorio, y después del revolcón de aquella mañana, Booth estaba más que retrasado. Se despidieron con un largo beso que si no fuera por lo que Brennan tenía que hacer, acabaría en la cama nuevamente. Booth se quedó en el departamento de ella, recogió algunas cosas de la noche anterior y se disponía a vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Él pensó que era el portero que quería algo o la vecina de enfrente que siempre tocaba la puerta equivocada cuando se perdía en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y ciertamente era el portero.

-Buenos días, señor Booth.

-Buenos días -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es para la Dra. Brennan, se le urge que responda a los de mudanzas para que…

-Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Mudanza? -preguntó negando tal cosa, mientras cogía el sobre que le daba el portero.

-Sí, la Dra. Brennan nos comunicó que se iba a ir, tal vez la próxima semana, y me pidió que contactase con un servicio de mudanzas para llevar sus cosas…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy!<strong> Bueno, para contentarlas a todas, este capitulaso en el que ByB vuelven a ser pareja! Sí, ya esperamos mucho viéndolos sufrir. Sólo queda saber, ¿ahora será todo alegría? ¿o... Brennan se va a ir? ¿A dónde? Chan chan chan. Ahí les dejo la incógnita. Sí, mi papel es meterle más drama a esto ^-^

No olviden dejar su review!

Bye Bye! Gracias por sus coments, que siempre que los leo me sacan una sonrisa :)

Besos desde Colombia,

BerryF


	75. Tu Mujer

**Heyy :) Emm No sé si alguien estará por aquí leyendo. Sé que hace varios meses que no actualizo, debido al fracaso que representa mi computador, hasta hace unos días me lo devolvieron "arreglado" (algo es algo -_-) De verdad, de verdad, mis excusas no alcanzan, sólo espero que si les sigue interesando este fic les guste este capítulo. **

**De nuevo, este fic no lo he escrito yo. La única autora es Dayane Silva.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 75**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TU MUJER<strong>

.

-Sí, la Dra. Brennan nos comunicó que se iba a ir, tal vez la próxima semana y me pidió que contactara con un servicio de mudanzas para llevar sus cosas.

Las palabras del hombre sorprendieron a Booth.

-¿Está bien, señor Booth?

-Sí, sí… Gracias… Yo… Yo le daré a ella esto. No se preocupe, yo se lo haré llegar a Brennan -dijo con una sonrisa forzada y volvió adentro de casa.

Tiró la carta sobre una mesa y se sentó frente a ella. "¿Qué tramas Brennan?" fue lo primero que se preguntó. Cogió la carta y decidió que llevársela a ella era una buena forma de que le contara qué era aquello y porqué no le había dicho nada. Después de ducharse y vestirse se fue directamente al Jeffersonian. Cuando entró, todos los del equipo le saludaron desde la plataforma. Él les hizo un gesto y se fue a la oficina de Brennan, la puerta estaba cerrada y ella estaba hablando por teléfono. Entonces el agente entró con cuidado.

-Pierre non seulement besoin de me dire quelle est la meilleure option ...

-¿Bones?

Booth le miró extrañado por la forma en que hablaba. La antropóloga se giró para verlo y le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara.

-Pierre donnez-moi un instant... Merci -ella tapó el teléfono con la mano y le miró extrañada-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el FBI?

-¿Te vas a ir?

Booth no tenía ganas de explicarle, sólo quería que le respondiera. Él le dio el sobre y ésta supo al instante qué era.

-¡Oh! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Me lo dio el portero. ¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó abatido.

Brennan lo miró sin saber que decir y escuchó la voz del hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí. Pierre... Je suis toujours là -respondió sin dejar de mirar a Booth, que esperaba su respuesta-. Booth, hablamos después, ¿vale? -dijo en un tono de súplica. Booth se le quedó mirando haciéndosele difícil creer que no ella no le iba a responder y la doctora se vio obligada a hablar con el hombre del otro lado del teléfono-. Non, non ... juste un homme avec des questions sur les os -dijo dejando de encarar a Booth.

Él suspiró, cogió el sobre y salió dejándola sola. Brennan le miró y pudo reconocer que no había sido una buena idea decirle que se fuera, pero la voz del teléfono le atrajo la atención.

-Si vous avez une piscine aime Parker -respondió volviendo a girarse en la silla.

Booth salió decaído de la oficina y con el corazón diminuto. Brennan no le había respondido y parecía darle igual responderle o no. Ángela lo vio triste y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bones se va, Angy.

-¿Qué?

La voz triste de Booth se contrastó con la extrañeza de Ángela. Booth le mostró el sobre y ella lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba.

-Ya ha buscado quien le ayude en la mudanza y ahora no me quiso responder, porque estaba hablando con ese tal Pierre –dijo Booth, asqueado con el nombre.

-¡Oh Dios, lo va a hacer!... ¡Lo va a hacer! -dijo ella devolviendo el sobre y saliendo a correr hacia la oficina de Brennan. Booth se quedó espantado.

-¡¿Es que las mujeres de este laboratorio están todas locas?! -se preguntó exasperado.

-Vaya, ya sabía que el médico me ocultaba algo en mis últimos exámenes -dijo Cam divertida.

Booth se pasó las manos por el rostro.

-Perdón Cam, no quise…

-Tranquilo y dime qué pasa.

-Ha llegado esto para Brennan y le vine a pedir que me explicara, pero está muy ocupada hablando con Pierre.

-¿Está hablando con Pierre? –preguntó sorprendida.

Booth le miró extrañado y asintió.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, Seeley. Hablaré con Brennan, bye -dijo yendo hacia la oficina de Brennan y dejando a Booth más confundido de lo que estaba.

Booth se quedó mirando la oficina. ¡Claro, esa conversación le había animado tanto! Apretó el sobre que yacía en su mano y salió, sea la lo que fuera que Brennan estuviera tramando, iba a necesitar del sobre que tenía él y tendría que enfrentarlo. Se fue al FBI y cuando llegó, una reunión sorpresa le mantuvo toda la tarde ocupado. Cuando finalmente pudo salir ya eran las siete, tendría que haber recogido a Parker hacía más de dos horas. Llamó a Rebeca y ésta dijo que del colegio no le habían llamado así que alguien lo había recogido. Booth pensó de inmediato en Brennan. La llamó, pero el teléfono estaba apagado así que llamó a Ángela y esta dijo que Brennan se había ido antes de las cinco pues tenía que recoger a Parker. Le alivió saber que ella estaba con su hijo. Recogió sus cosas y esperó hasta la ocho para ir a casa de Brennan. No había parado de dar vueltas en lo de la mudanza, pero cuando salió del ascensor todo eso se vio olvidado por los gritos de Parker y Brennan.

-¡Ah! No… ¡Parker!

-¡Bones! ¡Socorro!… ¡Ah!

Los gritos venían del departamento. El corazón de Booth se aceleró. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Booth cogió su arma y entró sigilosamente. Los gritos provenían de la cocina. El agente caminó hasta allí.

-¡FBI, manos arriba!

Su voz decayó al final al ver la escena. Brennan dejó caer una bandeja en el suelo y Parker, una cuchara. Ambos levantaron las manos, la cocina estaba llena de chocolates, harina, masas de algún tipo y tanto Brennan como Parker estaban cubiertos de ellas.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó asombrado.

Parker señaló a Brennan y la señaló.

-Fue Bones.

-¡Hey!

-Está bien, fueron los bebés -dijo serio y Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

Booth bajó el arma y la guardó mirándolos a los dos sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando y empezó a andar hacia dentro de la cocina.

-Con que los bebés…

-¡Booth, cuidado con el…! -Brennan no terminó la frase y Booth ya estaba tendido en el suelo- … Huevo.

Booth se lamentó desde el suelo. Brennan se aproximó a él con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien? A Parker se le cayó un huevo y aun no lo había recogido -dijo agachándose al lado de Booth. Éste abrió los brazos rendido y con los ojos cerrados no respondió-. ¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó preocupada. Booth le miro y vio lo ojos de preocupación que tenía.

-Tranquila, estoy bien -dijo acariciando el rostro de ella, que sonrió relajándose.

Brennan y Parker le ayudaron a levantarse y ésta le mostró qué era lo que hacían. Booth estaba embobado con las invenciones de los dos, habían decidido hacer cup cakes y Parker los quería de chocolate, pero acabaran pelando con el dulce y estaban todos cubiertos del chocolate derretido y de la masa para prepararlos. Booth se puso a recoger junto con Brennan el desastre y mandaron a Parker a ducharse. Cuando éste se fue, Booth se aproximó a ella por detrás y la abrazó dándole besos en el cuello. Brennan suspiró y se giró para tenerlo de frente y besarlo con dulzura.

-Sabes que aun me tienes que decir qué era lo de mudarse, ¿no? -dijo apoyándola en la lacena. Brennan bajó la mirada.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo? -le miró, él estaba serio. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él-. Podríamos dejarlo para después.

-Bren, nada de seducirme. Dime, ¿qué estas tramando? -preguntó con cara de niño que tenía miedo de algo.

Brennan le cogió con las dos manos el rostro y le miró fijamente.

-Lo hago por nosotros y ya sabrás mañana qué es.

-Bren, sabes muy bien qué pasó cuando me ocultaste algo -dijo abrazándola y hundiéndose en su cuello. Brennan suspiró y le acarició el pelo.

-Pero esta vez no pasará, no me iré de tu lado en toda la noche y mañana a las diez iremos juntos a ver a Pierre -le levantó el rostro y le miró sonriendo-. Y luego seremos sólo nosotros… Y Parker -dijo besándolo.

Booth sonrió porque de alguna forma sabía que ella no le estaba dejando y no se iba. La abrazó con cuidado y le acorraló en la lacena para profundizar el beso. Estaban tranquilos y disfrutando con el beso, cuando dos pequeñas manos empezaron a empujar a Booth.

-Suéltala, papá, la estás estrujando -dijo Parker empujando a Booth.

Booth se tambaleó hacia atrás y Parker abrazó a Brennan poniendo el oído en su vientre.

-¿Están bien, Bones? Por muy poco los estrujas, papá. Qué bien que estoy aquí para protegerte –el agente miraba a su hijo sin creer lo que hacía.

Brennan se mordía la boca para no reírse. El niño analizaba con cuidado el vientre y luego miró con enfado a Booth.

-Papá, no la vuelvas a abrazar así porque si no mis hermanitos se van a atifixiar.

-Es asfixiar, Parker.

-As-fi-xi-ar.

-Sí. ¿Ves cómo aprendes de rápido?

-Soy muy inteligente, Bones.

-Lo sé, y también muy valiente.

-Sí -Parker tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los halagos de Brennan-, pero de todas formas no vuelvas a hacerlo, papá.

Booth les miraba fascinado por la forma tan natural en la que se portaban uno con el otro. Brennan sonreía con las cosas del niño y Booth no sabía si reír o llorar por la interrupción de su hijo. Después de cenar, Parker se durmió en el sofá y Booth lo llevó a su cuarto. Brennan le llevó el vaso de leche y ambos se despidieron del niño. Luego la pareja se fue a la bañera y disfrutaron el uno del otro, ambos eran otra vez sólo uno. Al día siguiente, Brennan hizo cuestión de conducir y Booth cedió ya que él no hacía idea de dónde iban, pero se sorprendió cuando no anduvieron más que diez minutos y se estacionaron. Brennan bajó y ellos la acompañaron. El letrero de la entrada del edificio donde Brennan se dirigía decía "REIMAX". Booth supo al instante que era una inmobiliaria. Brennan entró y ellos la seguían, habló con una mujer en la entrada y después de unos minutos se escuchó una voz francesa.

-Bonjour comment allez-vous Temperance?

Brennan sonrió y se aproximó al hombre. Era guapo y tenía la constitución parecida a la de Booth, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, y por el movimiento de cadera, Booth supo el porqué de la voz tan fina que tenía.

-Bonjour Pierre, gracias por recibirnos.

-De nada. Pero mírate. Te he dicho que tanta comida vegetariana te haría mal… Mira la sandia que te tragaste.

Brennan le miró extrañada.

-Oh no, Pierre, estoy… ¿Lo sabes, no?

El hombre se reía de la confusión de Brennan.

-Oui querida, oui -dijo acariciando el vientre. Booth y Parker los miraban desde un lado y Pierre los vio-. Ce monsieur est heureux que vous tombez en amour.

-Sí, éste es Booth y su hijo Parker -dijo señalándolos. El hombre saludó a Booth y se agachó a mirar a Parker.

-Brennan est comme vous l'avez dit ... Comment êtes-vous Parker?

-Je vais bien, Merci.

Parker respondió con orgullo de su francés. Booth le miró extrañado. Definitivamente su hijo estaba volviéndose un _cerebrito_. Brennan le hizo señal de aprobación, lo que le subió el ego al niño.

-¡Vaya!, pues es inteligente como lo dijiste.

-Sí -dijo Brennan sonriendo al niño-. Pierre, ¿has hablado con Lisa?

-Oh, sí, me dijo que te dispondría a nuestra mejor vendedora y las mejores casas para que te decidas –dijo caminando hacia una puerta y llamando a alguien que vino de inmediato. Era una mujer de pelo corto y bastante pasada de edad-. Temperance, ésta es Margot, te ayudará a encontrar la casa de tus sueños.

Brennan y Booth saludaron a la mujer, y después se despidieron de Pierre para ir con ella. La mujer iba en un coche y estos le seguían, ahora era el ex francotirador el que conducía, y mientras lo hacía Brennan hablaba con Parker de su francés y que estaba impresionada. Booth le replicó que si seguía así alimentaría el ego de Parker de tal forma que no entraría por las puertas, y ella respondió: "así será como tú". Cuando la mujer se detuvo, Booth paró también, bajaron del coche y detuvo a Brennan.

-¿Así que tu secreto era una casa?

-No -se aproximó y lo rodeó por el cuello impulsando a Booth a abrazarla-. El secreto es que… Quiero ser tu mujer -dijo besándolo. Booth sonrió-. Quiero que vivamos juntos como a ti te gusta y quiero que los bebés y Parker tengan lo que tuve antes de ir al sistema: un hogar -dijo bajando la mirada con un poco de vergüenza.

El acarició su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

-Sabes que viviría contigo hasta bajo un puente, ¿no?

-¿Por qué viviríamos bajo un puente, yo tengo dinero…?

Booth no la dejó seguir hablando, la besó con dulzura y la abrazó.

-Te amo… Y me encanta que quieras ser mi mujer.

.

* * *

><p>_ Super lindoooo, no? Ya saben que me dejan saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas :3 etc etc con el botoncito de abajo.<p>

Espero que hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de año, y que este 2014 les traiga muchas bendiciones y felicidades!

Actualizaré a más tardar el próximo domingo.

Nos leemos prontito,

BerryF


	76. Las casas

**Holaa! Tiempos sin actualizar, lo sé, y no me justificaré porque no hay excusa que valga, tantos meses sin actualizar :s Me han animado mucho sus reviews del último capítulo que había subido y anoche mismo me puse a trabajar en este capítulo para tenérselos listico hoy. Si alguien está leyendo está, si aún siguen este fic, de verdad sólo les agradezco mil! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 76**

**.**

**LAS CASAS**

.

_-Te amo… Y me encanta que quieras ser mi mujer…_

_._

Brennan sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de Booth, quien le dio un último beso antes de que Parker los llamara. Siguieron al niño y se encontraron a Margot delante de una casa, o más bien mansión. Margot abrió la puerta y Parker entró primero ya que era quien tenía más expectativas de los tres. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar su exclamación de sorpresa. Era una mansión realmente bonita y con sólo entrar ya se notaba el amplio espacio que había. Brennan entró con la mano enlazada a la de Booth, ella emitió el mismo sonido que Parker, estaba sorprendida por la comodidad que presentaba el lugar. Booth recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se quedó paralizado. Parker quería ir a cada rincón de la casa, pero no fueron más allá del umbral de la puerta, ya que Brennan lo llamó, había visto la reacción de Booth y sabía que no se sentía cómodo. Le apretó la mano y él hizo ademán de encoger los hombros y sonreír forzadamente. Brennan se giró hacia la mujer que ya había empezado su discurso sobre la historia de la casa y la detuvo:

-¿No hay alguna casa más…? ¿Pequeña y acogedora? -preguntó dudando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al ver que Booth sonreía ante su pregunta se sintió más segura.

-¡Oh! Ésta es bastante cómoda, señora Temperance.

-Sí, no lo dudo, pero buscamos una casa para nosotros y los niños, ésta no es una casa muy familiar, su amplio espacio lo hace sentirse cómodo pero al mismo tiempo vacío…

-Bones, a mí me gusta -Parker interrumpió.

Booth le iba a decir algo pero Brennan se lo impidió y se acercó al niño.

-Me habías dicho que querías un perro –golpeó suavemente el piso con el pie dos veces-. ¿Ves este suelo? A los perros no les gusta ésta cerámica así que si nos quedamos con esta casa no tendremos perros.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó un poco triste.

Brennan asintió y luego se viró hacia Margot.

-¿Nos podría enseñar una casa donde podamos tener un perro, una piscina y que sea más pequeña?

-Claro, tendré que modificar la lista de casas que había pensado mostrarles pero no hay problema… ¿Están seguros que no quieren terminar de ver ésta?

Brennan miró a Booth pero él no hizo ningún gesto.

-No. Es mejor que vayamos a otra -dijo cogiendo la mano de Parker y dirigiéndose hacia el auto. Booth la siguió y luego Margot, quien fue hacia su coche.

Durante el trayecto, Booth iba callado y miraba a Brennan de reojo. Brennan lo vio y ya no pudo aguantar.

-Booth, dilo ya -replicó con cierta impaciencia.

Booth sonrió y la miró maliciosamente.

-¿La cerámica? -preguntó socarronamente.

Brennan lo miró seria y luego a Parker que estaba atrás mirando por la ventanilla como si estuviera aburrido y enfadado a la vez, lo cual la hizo suspirar con tristeza por haberle mentido. Booth la miró y vio que su broma no había sido la mejor.

-¡Hey! Lo hiciste bien, ¿vale? Verás que cuando veamos la próxima casa ya se animará -dijo tratando de apoyarla.

Brennan sonrió alentada y se giró ella también hacia su ventanilla. Booth sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tener que mentirle a nadie, menos a Parker, y sabía que eso le incomodaba, se estaba envolviendo sentimentalmente con el niño de tal forma que ya parecía más su madre que sólo la pareja de su papá.

Cuando llegaron a la otra casa, Parker volvió a estar atento a todo. Cuando entraron, la antropóloga vio a Booth más cómodo. Recorrieron todo el recinto y al final sólo le gustaba a Booth porque la sala tenía un plasma más grande que él, pero la piscina era pequeña y a Parker no le hizo gracia. Brennan miró a Booth y le dijo que no, ésa no era la casa indicada. Más tarde fueron a otra casa que a Parker le gustaba mucho, pues la piscina era enorme y tenía toboganes, además de que la que sería su habitación tenía una barra para deslizarse como las de los bomberos, que bajaba hasta la cocina. Booth con tan sólo ver la barra se negó rotundamente. Se dirigieron a la siguiente propuesta y esta vez era Brennan la que quería la casa, pues tenía una biblioteca particular dentro de la casa y un jacuzzi fuera de ésta, a Booth casi lo había convencido cuando le dijo al oído todo lo que podrían hacer en él, pero cuando el agente vio la enorme biblioteca se echó para atrás. Cuando salieron de allí vieron algunas casas más pero no llegaban a un acuerdo, si no era por la piscina, era por la bañera de la habitación, o por la comodidad del acceso al garaje, o simplemente porque no les gustaba la fachada. Margot ya había agotado todas sus opciones y ya no sabía qué hacer. Salieron de la última casa y a ninguno le gustaba nada. Margot cogió unos papeles y los miró seria, era su última opción, la casa que pensaba no era la mejor que había visto hoy, pero los perfiles de los antiguos dueños eran muy similares a la peculiar pareja. Subió a su coche y condujo por unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una calle residencial.

Las casas eran distintas y con una decoración americana clásica, estacionó delante de una que tenía la fachada blanca y un jardín que, para estar en invierno, no estaba muy verde pero se veía precioso. Todos bajaron del coche un poco extrañados pues los tipos de casa que habían visto hasta ahora eran todas modernas, pero aquella no. Margot caminó hasta la entrada y ellos fueron tras ella. Había una pequeña terraza y al lado derecho de ella había una silla colgada del techo, como un columpio para dos personas. Brennan miró a Booth intrigada y éste le tomó la mano sonriendo. Margot abrió la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas pero la casa parecía tener luz propia. Delante de la puerta, a unos metros, había una escalera y a la derecha había una puerta grande que daba a la sala de estar. Se dirigieron allí. Había una estantería que comenzaba desde el umbral de la ventana por todo el salón y se detenía en los espacios donde se centraba la chimenea y una tele, muy grande. La mujer se giró hacia ellos, que analizaban todo.

-Bueno, esta casa se ha puesto a venta hace menos de una semana, aún no hemos remodelado como solemos hacer con todas las propiedades que vendemos. Esperó un poco aguardando que dijesen algo, pero no obtuvo comentario alguno-. Pertenecía a un ex militar que falleció hace dos años, su mujer era profesora y vivía aquí pero sus hijos se la llevaron a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo ella murió, de tristeza moral diría yo, poco después de su marido. Sus hijos mantuvieron cerrada la propiedad y contrataron un cuidador que mantuvo la casa en perfectas condiciones. Vengan por aquí y les muestro las habitaciones de arriba -dijo saliendo del salón y guiándolos hacia arriba. Subieron las escaleras y éstas los guiaron por un pasillo del que ramificaban las tres habitaciones de un lado y dos habitaciones más, la principal y la menor, del otro-. Como el ex dueño era un ex militar, reforzó cada puerta y ventana por la seguridad de sus hijos, pero según nos han informado ellos, a su padre le gustaban las comodidades -dijo sonriendo al mostrarles la enorme cama de la habitación.

Booth miró a Brennan un poco sonrojado, la descripción de aquel hombre ex militar era muy parecida a la de él.

-¡Ah! Miren el baño, él mandó que pusieran lo último en modelos de bañeras un año antes de su muerte. Según sus hijos han dicho, nunca llegó a usarla ya que cuando terminaron las obras éste ya estaba en el hospital -dijo mostrándoles una bañera que Booth pensó que era más un jacuzzi dentro del baño y los ornamentos del estilo zen.

Brennan observaba todo con detalle y de pronto sintió a Booth abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Qué te parece? -dijo en su oído mirando la bañera. Brennan lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió sabiendo qué era lo que él pensaba.

Margot los miraba esperando que se decidieran, pero Brennan se mantenía muda y Booth parecía estar esperando algo de ella. Parker era el único que se movía y removía pero no veía nada que le atrajera la atención.

-Papá… ¿Puedo bajar al jardín? -preguntó aburrido.

Booth miró a Margot como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió. Parker salió corriendo y cuando éste se fue, Margot se dedicó a explicarles más de la familia que vivía allí y de toda la casa. Booth le susurraba cosas al oído a Brennan y ésta asentía o negaba pero de pronto los gritos de Parker los agitaron. Booth bajó corriendo las escaleras acompañado de Brennan y Margot.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se detuvieron en seco.

-Perro malo. Malo. No se salta… Vamos, coge la pelota. ¿Pero por qué no corres, es que eres tonto? Así. Tienes que co-rrer. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora hazlo tú…

Parker intentaba hacer que un perrito, más pequeño que sus manos, fuese tras una pelota que él había encontrado allí, pero éste sólo lo seguía a él mismo. Booth se quedó paralizado con esto. Brennan empezó a reírse y se acercó ellos cargando al cachorro.

-Mira Booth, ya tenemos perro.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Parker.

Ambos reían con el animal que parecía contento en los brazos de Brennan. Pero Booth les miró serio.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Parecían dos niños mirando con enfado a Booth. Margot reprimió la risa y Booth se cruzó de brazos y los miró serio.

-Porque no, puede que tenga dueño. Y quizás sea de uno de los vecinos -sentenció.

Brennan y Parker hicieron una mueca de enfado y luego se miraron.

-Pues vamos a preguntar -dijo y se fue acompañada por Parker.

Booth los siguió intentando persuadirlos sin éxito. Brennan tocó a la casa de al lado y salió un señor de edad avanzada, le preguntó si era de él el perrito y el hombre afirmó que su perra había tenido perritos hacía poco y que aquel siempre se escapaba.

Brennan miró a Parker y luego volvieron hacia el hombre.

-¿Están a la venta?

-Oh no, los damos a aquellos que quieran, no es un perro de raza y las personas no quieren comprarlo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con éste?

-Claro, sólo tendrás que esperar unas semanas más, ya que aún no ha dejado de amamantarse.

El hombre apenas terminó de hablar y Parker ya estaba besando y abrazando el perro. Brennan sonrió y miró a Booth, que no parecía gustarle la idea, dejó a Parker con el perro y cogió a Booth por la mano llevándole hacia un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No deberías haber hecho esto, Brennan -dijo en un tono de lamento.

-¿Por qué? A Parker le gusta y…

-Ahí está el problema, Rebeca no quiere perros... Y si él se ilusiona, no…

-Pero yo quiero el perro -dijo aproximándose como una niña. Booth sonrió-. Y también quiero la casa.

-¿Nos quedamos con ésta?

-Sí.

-No es lujosa, Brennan.

-Pero la veo bien para nosotros -dijo mirando a Parker, que jugaba con el perro, y luego miró su vientre.

Booth solo pudo acariciarle el vientre y atraerla para besarla. Cuando le dijeron a Margot que se quedaban con la casa, la pobre casi se cae al suelo, nunca en su vida había sido tan difícil complacer a una pareja en el tema de una casa. Brennan le dijo que firmarían todo los papeles el lunes y aceptó. Cuando finalmente se fueron a casa estaban agotados pero contentos con su adquisición.

Como Brennan había dicho, el lunes firmaron los papeles de la casa y el viernes ya tenían todo empaquetado para llevarlo a la nueva casa. Brennan ordenaba todo lo que salía de su piso y Booth del suyo, cuando ya no había nada se dirigieron hacia la casa. Estaban sentados en el columpio, descansando y esperando que los hombres pusiesen todo adentro cuando llegó Ángela, que de inmediato secuestró a Brennan. Mientras que Booth y Hodgins estaban abajo preparando todo, las dos mujeres hablaban y arreglaban la habitación que, según Ángela, tenía que estar perfecta para la primera noche allí. Pasaron todo el día en ello. Ya eran más de la diez de la noche cuando finalmente Ángela se cansó y se fue.

Booth estaba sentado en el sofá viendo cuánta cosa aún tenía que poner en orden. Brennan se aproximó y le dio un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Aún falta mucho para que rematemos -dijo sentándose al lado de él.

-Sí, pero mañana descansarás, Brennan, yo me encargaré de todo esto -dijo abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde con Ángela en la habitación? -inquirió pícaro.

Brennan sonrió y se levantó para ponerse frente a él.

-¿Por qué no vienes a ver por ti mismo? -le invitó.

Booth se levantó y la tomó por la cintura para empezar a guiarla hasta la habitación. Se quedó boquiabierto con los arreglos que habían hecho Brennan y Ángela pero lo que más le dejó sorprendido fue la figura de Brennan dejando caer el vestido que llevaba y mostrando su figura que con el vientre él creía que era mucho más perfecta. Buscó el cuerpo de ella con pasión, ternura y amor, amor que les fluía a cada parte del cuerpo y a cada rincón de aquella habitación. Booth esperaba que el cuerpo de ella se calmara mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro, pero su mirada buscó la de ella y lo que se encontró fue una Brennan perdida más allá de lo que él imaginaba. Booth se incorporó e intentó hacer que ella lo mirara.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

Brennan suspiró el último aliento de la reciente excitación y le miró tristemente dudando si decirle o no, pero Booth era el único con quién podía salir de dudas así que optó por preguntárselo.

-Ángela cree que… que Hodgins le está siendo infiel.

-Imposible -Booth no dudó en afirmarlo, conocía a Hodgins y sabía que no lo haría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él la quiere -afirmó. Brennan se encogió de hombros y se giró perdiendo la vista en el fin de la habitación. Booth le miraba sin comprenderla y le hizo girarse-. Hay algo más, ¿no? -preguntó.

Brennan se volvió a girar y susurró:

-No comprendo tu razonamiento. Tú también me traicionaste y según tu razonamiento, no me quieres.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Dios! Qué pasó aquí?! Sólo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo que según los reviews me animo a subirlo.<strong>_** Espero que hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de mes, ya septiembre, siento que el año se ha ido volando! Pronto estaremos otra vez cantando villancicos xD **

**Amenazas, críticas, comentarios del fic, ya saben siempre son bienvenidos con el botóncito de abajo.**

**BerryF **


End file.
